Kingdom Hearts Shattered Fragments
by The Six of Hearts
Summary: Long ago, the fragments flew across the sky and were scattered over many worlds. Cedeile becomes the master of the heartblade and must fight the heartless. It's KH through another's eyes! (COMPLETE! Or is it..)
1. Default Chapter

(NOTE:This is the reposted edition.Which really doesn't mean anything except that my story got kicked off for no good reason. Anyway, chapters 1,2 and 3 have been revised, nothing that changes the story, but you might want to read them again anyway. Also, chapter 64 will be posted on the NEW shattered fragments webpage. Stay tuned for further details.)

6H:Lately, I've been having an obession with Kingdom Hearts.

Anaretsu: Go on.

6H:So I wanted to do a story that follows the game through the eyes of an OC of mine.

Anaretsu: Sounds boring.

6H: So, I want to see how this is going to fly. I'm going to post this trailer thing. I saw someone post a preview for a fic they were going to do, and it seemed like a good idea.

Anaretsu: Well, you can try, but all your stories SUCK.

6H:Gee, you're so suportive.

Disclaimer-I own nothing but my OC's.

this is what you hear _(this is what you see description) so is this not description, like words that appear on the screen._

-

_Kingdom Hearts_

_Shattered Fragments_

_(black screen comes up. Gold letters fly around the screen and assemble to form phrases)_

_The light is there..._

_You must make it to the final purification..._

_Only you can save..._

_(screen changes to show random shots of Destiny Island, Sora, Riku, and Kairi)_

Sora:We're gonna see thoose other worlds!

Girl with black hair:(_runs across the shore. The sky is black.) _What is this?

_(A person with a long dark cloak and long silver blade walks through Traverse Town. He walks towards a group of people, who we see from behind, that appear to be Leon, the black haired girl, and Areith)_

Person: I...am a fragment hunter...

_I...am a fragment hunter..._

_(Screen becomes black. crystal shards fly down into the darkness.)_

Fragment Hunter: No one knows what a fragment really is...but long ago, they were scattered throughout the worlds...

_(Leon takes a step forward towards the fragemnt hunter)_

Leon: So, are you one of them?

_(Switch to Destiny Islands being destoryed. Sora and the black haired girl try to reach for each other.)_

_Black haired girl:Sora!_

_Sora: Ce...!_

_(Bright flash of light and we see Fragment Hunter, Black Haired Girl, and another girl, standing back to bakc. Heartless have closed in around them. FH jumps into the air and draws out his blade, slicing sevral Heartless. BHG swings around a purple staff with a heart shaped outlined on top of it in gold. Flying behind it a sevral ribbons in pinks and purples. The heartless that she points it at are engulfed in pillars of light. The other girl folds her hands as if praying. A heartless lunges forward, but at the last mintue, she puts out her hands and produces a fire spell.)_

_(more phrases appear on screen)_

_I've been searching..._

_It's no use, let's leave!_

_I'll be waiting at the last world..._

_Kairi! _

_I can't leave...something pulls me onward..._

Riku: I'm not afraid of the darkness!

FH: They could be anywhere. Even in people's hearts.

BHG: I will make it to the Final purification, what ever that is.

Sora: What are you thinking?

Leon: The two were created to work together. One cannot be with out the other.

BHG: _(is holding the staff from eariler.)_ So this is-

_(sudden burst of light. We see BHG walking with the staff at her side. All around her is dark, and she looks up into the blackness.)_

_I can hear you..._

_You must make it to the final purification._

_Only you can save...him._

-End-

6H:Should I go on?


	2. Fragment 1:Visions

6H: Yeah! Another Kingdom hearts fic!

Anaretsu: Aren't you working on 'Wind'?

6H: Well...I was writting it, and then I was feeling guilty that I haven't exactly beaten the game yet...

Anaretsu: And where are you in the game?

6H: I'm fighting Riku-Ansem in front of the keyhole thing! I just spent like two hours trying to beat him. I've been stuck in the same spot since...umm...January, maybe?

Anaretsu: Geez!

6H: Anyway, this follows the story of KH through someone else's eyes. Here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts. However-I DO own Cedeile and my other OC's. So there!

-

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 1-Visions

-

_I'm falling..._

_It's really dark down here. Am I in the ocean or the sky or something? No...If it was the sky, it would be brighter, and if it was the ocean I woundn't be able to breathe. So where am I? I fall farther and farther until I hit a surface. My eyes snap open and I'm on the beach. Now things are okay. _

_I look out onto the water and see Sora and Riku. Sora's running out to Riku, who's holding his hand out to him. A huge wave is coming up behind them. I run out to try and help them, but the wave crashes over tham and bounds onto shore, where it swallows me up too._

_I wash up onto shore and look to see Kairi standing there. Standing up and shaking out my wet black hair, I see Sora has come in too. He smiles at the both of us and tries to straighten out his hair. That's when Kairi looks up into the sky and spots something- then Sora falls through the sand. I try to reach for him, but he falls to fast. I look up at Kairi, and a huge shadow has appeared behind her. She looks wistfully at me and then it takes her. I try to run after her, but I can't move. The sand...I'm sinking into the sand, and start to fall again._

_I'm falling through that place again. Where is it? Is it a nonexisitant place? _

_I safely land on a surface when some birds start to rise up out of the ground and fly away. Beneath me is a giant stained glass...thing! And on the other side is Sora. I try and call him, but he doesn't turn to meet me. He looks up to the sky and listens to a voice. Even though I can't hear it, I know it's there. Weird, huh? I try to walk up to him but the glass begins to shake. I fall over and watch as thre pedistals rise up. Each has a different weapon on it- a sword, a staff, and a sheild. He examines each one and finally takes the sword, disapearing into the darkness around us._

_I stand and brush myself off. Then I hear a voice too. It's soft, like a whisper._

"Danger approachs thee...one with a strong heart...you need your own power to defend those you love..." _Okay, yeah...I'll go with that. So I walk up to the staff and the voice speaks again._

The wisdom of ages, magic to dispell the darkness. Is this the power you seek?" _Tempting...but I'll check all my options first. I walk over to the sheild._

"The power of love...a defense to protect those around you. Is this the power you seek?" _Naw, too girly. I vouch for the staff. Cool, a weapon to kill stuff with. I grab the handle and the glass beneath me breaks. As I fall, I see Riku falling with a calm look on his face. Slowly, he reaches his hand out to me. I try to grab it, but he dispears into darkness. As I fall, the falling becomes more controlled, and the darkness becomes light. _

_I see Sora falling towards me, reaching out to me. I reach out to him and our hands touch. _

_He disappears and I land on stairs. I look into the distance to see him falling, his eyes closed, just falling down from the sky...or whatever is up there. I run up the stairs. They also seem to be made of stained glass. As I go up they disapear behind me. I reach the top and see another stain glass image. That's when a huge beast rises out of no where. And Sora is standing there, sword in hand. I watch as he battles the creature. I try to go and help, but I'm stuck and can't move. I try calling for him, but my voice goes silent. That's when the darkness creeps up and me and begins to devour me. I try to scream, but no one can hear me. That's when I hear the voice._

"Only you can make it to the final purification...and save...him." And there's a flash of light. It's all gone now.

I jet awake. What was that?

-

6H: Good, bad, short, borning, intriguing, mysterious, predictable, confusing, unoriginal?

Anaretsu: Are you going to list every adjective you know?

6H: Yes.

Anaretsu-U

6H: Please review. 5 reviews gets you next chapter. No exceptions.


	3. Fragment 2:Destiny Islands

6H:Next chapter! YAY!

key- "talking" 'thinking' _memory/dream_

-

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 2-Destiny Islands

-

The sun peeked slowly over the horizon, casting a gold light on the tropical trees of the island. The girl gasped to catch her breath and then calmed herself, looking around.

'Great.' she thought, 'Mom's gonna be mad at me again for staying on the island overnight.' she thought, climbing out of the tree. She quietly ran over the abandonned shore and to the dock, where her boat was tied. Hopping in, she pulled the rope free and began to franticly row to another island in the distance.

'Crap, crap, crap...'she though to herself. 'Crap...'

The girl's name was Cedeile, and she lived on Destiny Islands, a tropical paradise. She had long black hair that she kept back in a thick braid that brushed the back of her knees. Her favorite color was red, and it showed in her clothing style-red vest over a white t-shirt, red shorts, red and white sneakers, and a red bandanna on her head. Her hands her covered by fingerless black gloves, and she also wore knee-high,tight black socks. Her eyes were truely unique-they were a dark emerald green. She lived in the village with her mom, dad and grandfather, and presently, she could hear the wailing of her mother on the other island's beach.

"My baby is dead! She's dead!" her mom called out in between sobs. As Cedeile got closer, she could see the entire village standing there-including her friends Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

'Crap...mom's gonna kill me when she finds out I'm not dead.' Cedeile thought again. She sighed, knowing she couldn't escape the inevitable and rowed to the shore.

"She's drowned!" the black haired woman sobbed. "Not again! Not Cedeile!" she wailed, making Cedeile roll her eyes. The mayor came over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, let's not assume things. We'll ask the children when they last saw-"

"It's no use! Start digging another grave on the cemetary island!" she yelled out, interupting him and nearly making the old man go deaf. Despite himself, Sora snickered, making Riku and Kairi glare at him. Cedeile smiled to herself as she saw her friends.

'There are funny ways to meet people.' she thought. Would you believe that Sora and her first met because of an empty milk carton? She was four, and little did she know that they lived next door to each other. One day Cedeile finished the milk in her fridge and brought the container out to the garbage. The garbage cans were kept against the fence in the backyard until garbage day. Anyway, the one was open, and she was standing in the backyard, some ten feet away. So, she thought, why not kick the milk carton into the garbage? Unfourtunatly her aim wasn't too good and it flew over the fence. Fourtunatly, it hit Sora in the head. She heard him go "Ow" and climbed ontop on the fence. From that day onward, the two of them were best friends.

Riku, however never seemed to like her too much. He and Sora were best friends since they were born practically, so he wasn't too happy when his number one pal started to hang with a girl. Cedeile and him often got into fights with each other. Sometimes, it wasn't pretty, and both went home to screaming mothers who lectured them while bandaging their cuts and stopping their nosebleeds.

Kairi, she was different. She wasn't born on the island like the others. In fact, she showed up one day seven years ago on the shore, with little memory of who she was or where she came from. All she could do was mutter something strange. The mayor and his wife took her in that day, and she had lived here ever since.

-

_"Sora! Get the ball before it goes in the water!"_

_"Okay! I'll be right back, Cedeile." The water splashed onto shore and Sora saw a flash of red. "Huh?"_

_He walked down the shore to a small inlet. The red he saw before turned out to be hair. The hair of a girl._

_"Hey. Wake up." he said to her. He dark blue eyes slowly revealed themselves. "Who...are you?"_

_-_

Her boat finally hit the shore and she got out, walking over to her mother. The crowd looked in awe.

"Mom! Stop acting like this! I'M FINE!" she yelled. The crowded sighed.'Is this like the boy who cried wolf, or is it just me?' Cedeile thought, but before she cloud blink, her mom had her by the ear. "Ow ,ow! Let me go, mom!"

"Young lady! Do you know how worried I was? I stay up all night waiting for you to come home, but did you ever think of that?"

"Mom-"

"No! You never do think of others do you? You spent the night over on the island again!" Her mom began to drag Cedeile back to their house. "Honestly! Now the whole village is up at the crack of dawn!"

'Only because you woke them.'

"Are you listening? Really Cedeile, you act more like a boy than a girl!" her mother said, walking through the crowd. Cedeile looked over at her friends to see Sora exploding with laughter and unable to cotain himself, Kairi trying really hard not to laugh while she lectured Sora, and Riku, his arms crossed, shaking his head at the both of them.

-

After Cedeile's mom was done yelling at her at some point in mid-morning, Cedeile headed over to the kid's island again. After securing her boat to the dock, she ran towards the cove on the other side of the island, where she knew her friends would be waiting for her. It was time to being work on the raft again.

The raft is what Sora, Riku and Kairi planned to use to go to other worlds. Cedeile wasn't really in on it, but wanted to help out anyway. Ever since she'd met Sora, all he could talk about was those other worlds. He'd tell her stories about them and how different they were from their own. And, although Cedeile had been awed and amazed that such place could exist, she wanted to stay right where she was more than she wanted to leave.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she reported to Kairi and the others, who were sitting on the nearly finished raft.

"Yo, guys, what's up?" she asked, sitting down next to Sora.

"Did your mom not ground you or did you sneak out?" Sora asked her, snickering.

"Aw, shut up! I accidently fell asleep on the island again." she grabbed his ear like her mom had done to her this morning. "YOU were supposed to wake me up, idiot!"

"Sorry! Ow ow ow ow, hey! Let go already!" she released him reluctantly.

"Well, I think if we work hard today, we'll finish before tommorrow, and can leave the day after that." Kairi said, thinking it throughly.

"That's great! We'll go see other worlds finally!" Sora replied, dreaming of what the other worlds looked like.

"You know..."Riku began, leaning back against the mast of the raft. "we need to name this thing. What's a ship without a name?"

"Who will name it?" Kairi asked.

"How about Cedeile?"

"Why me?" she asked, puzzled at why Sora had said that.

"You're not coming with, but you've been working on the raft anyway, with us. If you name the raft, it'll become something for us to remember you by." he said, looking at the sky.

"Sounds like a good idea." Riku agreed, surprisingly. Kairi stood up and brushed off her skirt.

"Then, lets get to work. Sora, gather these things on the list. Riku can get these...and Cedeile! You can go find a cloth to use as a sail." They all stood and went their seperate ways, going to complete the tasks set out for them.

-


	4. Fragment 3:Voices

6H:I'm trying to keep my chapters short, for eaiser reading.

Anaretsu: I see.

6H:I'm glad you're all liking my fic so far. Please continue to give me your nice reveiws!

-

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 3-Voices

-

'The cloth is easy to find. I think I saw one in the tree house the other day.' She thought, heading toward the desired location. Cedeile walked into the shady area of the trees, when Wakka came up to her.

"Hi Wakka!"

"Hey! Ya got time for a battle?"

"Not today!"

"Oh, come on! One round, eh?"She shook her head and walked on. Climbing up the pathway that hugged the giant tree, she reached the treehouse on top. An eerie wind blowed by, and she became suddenly cold. She shivered, but proceeded anyway. "There it is!" She stepped forward to grab the cloth, hanging from the wall when she heard a deep, dark voice from behind her.

"The purest heart...?" It said. She turned around fast as lightning.

"Sora?"But no one was there,only the empty doorway. There wasn'ta single sound, except the seagulls cawing outside. "What...was that?" she asked to the silence, rubbing her cold arms to warm up. She grabbed the cloth and ran out down the walkway back to the cove.

-

Cedeile flopped down on the end of the dock, watching the sun set. The oceans had become an orange gold color, and the sun was a firey burning red.

'Soon, the three of them will be going beyond the sun, out onto the ocean." she thought. She heard footsteps coming up from behind her and turned. Sora stood there and looked at her in silence. After awhile, he decided to sit down.

"Hey." he said, not really sure what he was doing.

"Hey yourself."

"What's wrong? You seem all nostalgic and stuff."

"Nothing. Just thinking about the old days. I can't believe you'll be leaving soon."

"Yeah." he sighed. "It's going to be exciting. I wish you were coming. You still can, if you want."

"No. I don't _want_ to go. It's like I couldn't leave here if I tried. Besides, my mom would kill me." They both laughed at that statment, cause they knew it wastrue. Soon, the sun had set, and the dreaded time has come for them to go home.

"You coming home tonight?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I think so." She replied laughing. He got up, and then reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. They smiled at each other as a pleasant wind blew off the water, blowing their hair. She hopped in her boat, and he in his,and the two began to row away from island.

'But neither of us will really say what's really on our minds. We'll laugh for a while and then head off for home, but I'll never say that I don't want him to go.' she thought sadly. All too soon they reached land. Both tied their boats to the dock and climbed up onto it, walking back towards the village.

"Well, tomorrow's my last day." he said. He looked at the stars that were beginning to twinkle.

"I guess it is. Not that you'll be partying or anything-Kairi's gonna work you like a dog, I bet!" she joked.

"You're right.

"Uh Sora...?"

"Yeah?"

"Just don't forget me when you go see those new worlds, okay?" She walked past him, then stopped and turned to face him. "Okay?"

"Of course." he said, smiling. "I'll never forget you. We'll be friends to the end!" He said, jabbing his fist into the air.

"You bet, and I'll hold you to that, got it?"

"Right. See you tomorrow."

"Later." Cedeile ran home.

-

After dinner, Cedeile layed on her bed, looking at her ceiling.

_"There are all sorts of worlds out there..."_

_"Really?"_

_"Do you want to see them?"_

_"Yes, Sora! Will you show them to me?"_

_"Sure! It'll be the two of us on an adventure..." _The words faded from her mind as she turned her head to look at the island. She slowly lifted herself up and leaned on her window sill.

"New worlds, huh?" she said to the darkness. "It'll be some adventure all right."

-

"Alright! It's time to gather the supplies!" Kairi annouced like a drill sergant.

"Yes ma'am!" Cedeile mock saluted. Sora snickered and Riku sighed.

"Come on you guys! If we don't hurry up, then we'll never get out to see other worlds." He looked over at Cedeile. "Why are you here still?"

"I'm going to make sure you get out there, Riku! You need my help. Admit it!"

"I think your 'help' will slow us down." he replied.

"Come on guys. Riku, be nice to her." Kairi giggled. "You guys all know what to do?" They boys walked off. Cedeile was about to do the same when Kairi gave her a bottle.

"Here. Use this to get the water, okay?"

"Alright. I'll be back, Kairi!" And with that, Cedeile ran to were water came out of the rock wall in the cove. Cedeile waded to the place where it poured into the ocean. Holding the glass jar underneath the falling water, she waited until the water was filled before plugging it back up. Suddenly from above, a board from the bridge came down, smacked her on the head, fell back into the water, and caused her to dropped the sealed bottle into the ocean.

"Damn it! Who did that?" she yelled, not getting an anwser. She sulkingly retreived the bottle and walked back to dry land. Shaking her head to get her long hair dry, she approached Kairi. "Hey, what's going on? Where's Sora and Riku?"

"Having a race. First to the Paopu tree and back here wins!" she said.

"So they made the bridge break." she said slowly. 'I'll give them a piece of my mind when they come back.' she thought. The two were neck and neck as they ran back over the bridge and towards where the girls stood. It was truely a photo finish.

"So?" Riku panted. "Who won?"

"It was a tie." Cedeile said, unamused.

"What's got you?" Sora asked.

"The two of you made a wooden plank fall on my head, that's what!" She yelled at them.

"Is that it?" Sora asked.

"Nearly lost your water." she said frankly. She held up the jar and got in position to throw it into the ocean. "I may just happen to lose it again, and you're the one going after it." she taunted.

"No way!" Sora said. Cedeile pitched it far out into the waters. Kairi clapped.

"Nice throw." she said.

"Kairi! Make Cedeile go get it!"

"I got the water in ther first place out of the kindness of my heart. You can get it now. Later!" She said, walking off. Kairi laughed as Sora pouted.

-

The Secret place had long been used by Kairi and Sora as their get away from the world. None of the others kids went there-it just wasn't done. Well, maybe Cedeile did, when she knew no one was around. And it was one of these chances that came aound about now.

She craweled under the bushes and over the roots that obsucred the opening. When she got through them, she was able to stand and she brushed off her clothes. The cave was silent, not even the wind made any noise. It gave one the feeling of peace and eerie calm, almost like it was a curch or cemetary or something. You always spoke queitly and walked slowly in the Secret place.

Cedeile sat down and looked up at all the drawings on the walls. She smiled a little. Sora and Kairi drew all of those. But what they didn't know, made Cedeile laugh a little in the silence. She slowly stood up and moved aside a rock. The rock looked like the rest of the wall-it too had been covered with drawings-but no one knew that it lead to a small chamber. Cedeile had made this small place her own when she was very little and alone. There were a couple of drawings on the wall in a corner. The sunlight came through a hole in the ceiling, just like the main cave. But this room had the sense of lonliness- that of a small lost child. The one Cedeile had been. She sighed as she lay in the golden sand on the floor of the cave.

"Hmm.."she whispered quietly. 'Maybe...I don't want you to go...' she fliped on her back and found herself looking at a picture she had drawn, expcet it was upside down from the angel she was at, so she flipped herself the right way to get a better look.

It was an image she had nearly forgotton. It was that of a person in a long cloak, holding a sword. She thought she saw this boy in a dream she had a very long time ago after something bad had happened, and in the dream he took her hand and led her out of darkness. She somehow wished this boy, whoever he was, was real. She wated to thank him from saving her from despair...and death.

She placed her hand over the drawing, feeling the smooth stone.

"Maybe you are real? I don't know...But will you save me again?"

"How odd for the girl with the purest heart to be as this one is..." a voice remarked. Cedeile turned to see a figure standing in shadows.

"Who are you? Get out of here!" she yelled, standing on her feet and getting ready to fight, fists raised. The person only laughed.

"Vunreable and weak one moment, hiding behind a mask of strenght and bravery the next. How foolish you are..." the figure said. "There is no use in fighting the inevitable."

"What do you want?" she asked, not moving from her stance.

"You are so foolish. You cannot comprehend anything. You understand little, and your desire to never leave your world proves it."

"Oh yeah! Why don't you let my fists do a little proving of their own?" she taunted. But the figure only began to disapear into the shadows.

"Everything will fall to darkness...even you..."And he was gone. Cedeile crawled out of her secret chamber and slid the rock to close it. Standing up and getting ready to leave, she noticed two drawings on the wall. Sora and Kairi had done them of themselves when they were little, but something was changed this time. It now had Sora giving a paopu fruit to Kairi. Cedeile smiled.

'I always knew that Sora liked her..." she thought as she walked out of the Secret place. But the she turned. She had an idea...

-

6H:That's the end of this chapter!

Anaretsu:Thank ra!

6H: Come on, give me a break! Please review!


	5. Fragment 4:Night of Fate

6H: Here is my next chapter! Continue to enjoy my fic!

Anaretsu: feh.

-

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 4-Night of Fate

-

Cedeile emgered from the Secret Place and headed down to the beach for a nap. A nap was just thing she wanted after running around and doing errands for Kairi. Just as she sat down on the sand, The three came up and joined her.

"Hey you!" Kairi said, sitting down next to her. Sora playfully ruffled her black hair.

"Hey, quit it!" she laughed.

"Come on! We're gonna have a party and you're the guest of honor!" he said, dragging her to her feet.

"Why me?"

"Because you worked on the raft and didn't expect anything in return. We're just doing this to thank you!" Riku said, with an annoyed tone as he turned his back.

"Riku..."she smiled at him. Even though he was trying to hide it, he was really grateful to her. And it was kind of strange, because the two had alwaysbeen getting into fights as they were growing up.So, they pulled her along to the cove. Some sodas were sitting in a cooler with ice on the beach, and some streamers hung from the branches.

"It's also a sort of going away party." Kairi said, while Cedeile looked at the decorations.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's party!"

-

A few sugar highs and sodas later, the sun was beginning to set. The four friends were sitting on the shore, drinking soda and remebering days past before the three would depart and one would stay behind.

"And then Sora was stuck in my bushes for a few hours, and we were trying to get him out!" Cedeile said, bursting into laughter about the memory.

"Then I went back to my house for that cooking spray and we tried to use that to get him out, but he was still stuck and smelled like butter!" Riku added.

"Ha ha. Very funny guys." Sora grumbled. "That stuff was impossible to get off!"

"Relax!" Cedeile insisted. "It is pretty funny!"

"I think you've had too many sodas."

"We should head back home. We've got to get up early tomorrow." Kairi said, standing up.

"That's right. I'll get up too. You've got to have someone see you off, right?" Cedeile also stood, getting ready to leave. Riku sighed as he began to walk to the main beach as well.

"This was a great party." Sora said, walking behind Cedeile and Kairi.

"Yeah. It was good to relive all the old memories again. I'll miss you guys alot. Will you ever come back?"

"Sure." Sora promised her. "We'll all come back."

"Of course! And we'll tell you all about the new worlds we see!" Kairi added. Cedeile smiled as she wached the three of them walk ahead of her. She decided that maybe it would be best if she had some time alone. She walked back to the raft and sat on it, leaning against the mast and looking at the gold sea that would soon carry her friends away.

"I...want you to keep your promises, guys. I'll be waiting...to hear about those other worlds." she whispered, half smiling. After she thought she had reflected enough, she got up to leave when something grabbed her.

"What the hell!" she muttered as someone slinged her over their back. "Let me go, whoever you are!" she demanded, but the person chose to ignore her. She opened her eyes and tried to get a better look at the person.Silver hair blocked her vision."Wha-Riku! What the hell are you doing!"

"Keep it down." he said flatly.

"Damn it, Riku! Let go!" she demanded again, punding on his back. He kept walking. "Where are you taking me? Can you at least tell me that?"

"To other worlds. I've seen it. The door is opening..."

"What the hell are you muttering about?" she asked as he continued toward their unknown destination.

"Cedeile, we've gotton our chance. We may never be able to come back after this, but I'm not afraid. And I want you to come with us. Kairi, Sora, you and me-we'll all go!" he declared, getting more and more estatic as he went on, excited about the opertunity that was before them all.

"Here's a little something you should know-I don't _want_ to go, okay. I want to stay right here!" Without warning, he suddenly threw her on the ground. Well, not threw, exactly, but she landed in a sitting/kneeling postion with her legs resting against her hips, and it was sort of uncomfortable. She tried to adjust herself, but Riku held one of his hands against her head. Her body began to glow blue, and her voice became muffled- like she was speaking in a sound proof room and it had no echo at all. Worst of all, she couldn't move.

"Stay here. You'll be safe till I come and get you."

"What have you done to me! Let me go now! Riku! Riku, you are so dead when I get out of here! I knew you hated me..." She yelled at his retreating back.

"I don't...I don't hate you, okay?" he yelled, quickening his pace. Out of the darkness, two long, black, snakelike creatures floated down to her and loosely wrapped themsevles around her. Their eyes glowed yellow, and on their undesides was a strange heartshaped symbol, out lined in red with black on the inside of it.

"What are these things? It's not like they're keeping me from moving. I just hope Sora or Kairi will come and help me." she sighed, leaning against the rock wall. It was then she noticed where she was-the Secret place. She looked around and saw that the boulder of her secret place was slightly ajar! "Damn it! Sora and Kairi will see it! I gotta move and fix it!" she said struggling against the invisible bonds that held her. She sighed after ten mintues of struggle. "It's no use..."

-

"11 bottles of beer on the wall, 11 bottles of beer..." she sang to herself. It gave her something to do with herself. She figured it had been a few hours, since she was now going through the repetitive song three times now. 'Mom's gonna be so mad. But I can't say I was stuck in a cave by a magic spell...' Suddenly, she heard steps come towards her. Kairi slowly walked in from the entrance, looking mysteriously into the distance.

"Kairi! Kairi, help-Riku went all freaky and put this stupid spell on me! Kairi? KAIRI!" But Kairi walked right past Cedeile without even a glance in her direction. "She looks like she's possesed. Great! Has Riku released his damn magic spells on everyone today?" She asked the ceiling. Then she saw what Kairi was looking at-the door. Cedeile had seen the door a few times-but it never particularly struck her as odd. Now, Cedeile wondered about it-could it be opened? Is that why Kairi was here?

Then, Kairi stopped walking and just stood there, staring at the door.

"Kairi? You're really freaking me out now. What the hell is going on with everyone?"

-

6H: HA HA HA! Cliffie! All of you will feel my wrath!

Anaretsu: I'm so scared...not.

6H: (pouts) aw, come on Anaretsu! You're always ruining my fun!

Anaretsu: Well, deal!

6H:PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Fragment 5:Promise of Friends

6H: I'm back!

Anaretsu: everyone run and hide!

6H: Shut it, baka yami!

Anaretsu: Meh, make me!

6H: It's time for chapter 5! Let's hit it!

-

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 5- Promise of Friends

-

"Uh...Kairi? Is the door really that interesting?" Cedeile asked the red head, who had been staring at the mentioned door for about a half hour now. Cedeile was stuck sitting on the floor with two snake like creatures wrapped around her. Kairi was possesed and didn't respond to anything Cedeile said. "Well, Kairi, don't worry, because I'm sure Sora is still sane, and he'll come here and get us out of this mess, so don't worry. Not that you seemed worried to begin with..." Cedeile looked around the cave for the billionth time. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard on the sand.

"Sora?" Cedeile hoped, looking towards the footsteps. Indeed, it was him, but now he was carrying what looked like a large key. "Maybe you've flipped too, Sora. Anyway, I'm glad you're here. Something isn't right with Kairi and Riku put this bizarre spell on me..." she stopped when she noticed Sora not even looking at her. "What? What is wrong with me today? Is it just national 'Ignore Cedeile' day? Come on, damn it! Sora, listen to me!" Sora stepped forward.

"Kairi! You're okay!"

"I wouldn't say that, exactly..." Cedeile replied. Slowly Kairi turned, a wistful look on her face, her eyes empty of life.

"Sora..." she wimpered. Suddenly, the door behind her burst open and she flew foward. Sora held out his arms to catch her.

"KAIRI!" He yelled, but she went through him.

"Holy! Is that...is that even possible?" Suddenly, eveything began to shake and the walls crumbled, rocks flying into the sky. Sora and Cedeile looked upward to the dark sky and watched as a huge, black creature decended downward upon them. "What the!"

"Just like my dream..." Sora murmered.

"What dream, Sora?" she asked. But he ignored her-or didn't hear her- and held his key at ready, like a sword. When the creature landed on the small chunk of island left, the battle began. Cedeile watched as Sora lashed and slashed at the huge beast, as well as other, smaller creatures. "This is...so unreal...but, Sora...it's like he's giving it his all. This fight...it's all so...like I've seen this before somewhere...Sora, please win. And please save me..." She prayed. Finally, Sora delivered the last blow, and the creature roared as it disappeared into a light in the sky. Sora turned to where Cedeile sat and walked forward. He raised his key above his head and brought it down. Cedeile squeezed her eyes closed, and hear the screeching of the creatures around her. She opened her eyes as she looked up at Sora-whose eyes grew wide.

"Cedeile? You were here the whole time?" he asked.

"Duh! I was trying to yelled out to you and you ignored me!"

"I didn't hear you. I didn't even see you until I got rid of those monsters around you. You just...appeared..."

"So I was invisible?" Sora suddenly grabbed her arms.

"Who did this to you?" he demanded.

"Riku did. By the way, where is he? He is so dead when I!"

"He's gone. He disapeared into the darkness."

"I see. What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but it has something to do with these monsters, and this." he said, showing the key to her. The ground began to tremeble beneath them. Cedeile fell forward, grabbing onto Sora.

"Uh...what's happening now?"

"Look below us! The island is breaking up!" Indeed, cracks were forming in the ground, and the winds picked up, lifting the two off the ground. They held each other tightly.

"Sora!"

"Cedeile, hang onto me. Don't let go!" he half smiled at her. "I guess I'm gonna show you those other worlds after all, huh?"

"Yeah!" she yelled over the winds as they were being torn apart by the invisible force that lifted them into the sky. They slipped out of each other's grasp, and soon only their hands were clenched together. "I promise!" she yelled. "We'll see them together!"

"I promise too!" Sora yelled back, as their hands parted, and thy flew up into the light in the sky. Then everything went black.

-

Cedeile felt herself falling down into the darkness as the voice returned.

_Heartblade..._

'Huh?' Cedeile thought, her head pounding and her body feeling very heavy now. Her eyes seemed clamped shut, as she fought to open them.

_Heartblade..._

_You must make it to the final purification. Only you can save...him..._

"Sora!" She yelled, jetting upright. She gasped, shaking her head. She lifted her hands to her face to find one had something in it- a staff with an indigo handle. Toward the top of it were tiedthree ribbons of pale pink and light purple. And on the very end of the staff was the gold outline of a heart shape. This thing, whatever it was, seemed to be made of metal. "What the heck is this?" She stood up and brushed off her shorts. Then she looked at the ground. It was unfamillar...and come to think of it, so were the boxes she landed on, the walls around her... the buildings...

"WHERE AM I?" she yelled at the sky in a panic.

-

6H: heh heh. Another cliffie. Don't worry, this is Kairi/Sora, not Sora/Cedeile. They're just friends!

Anaretsu: Yeah...right.

6H:No, no, no! Cedeile meets someone else.

Anaretsu: Great.

6H: Reveiws are needed to keep this fic going!

Anaretsu: So don't review!

6H:Anaretsu! Please ignore her!


	7. Fragment 6:Traverse Town

6H:Where is Cedeile anyway?

Anaretsu: Isn't it obvious?

6H:Maybe...(looks around) Okay, let's just get right to this chapter!

-

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 6-Traverse Town

-

"WHERE AM I!" Cedeile yelled to the sky. From out of no where an old boot came flying towards her that she just barely dodged, and a man's voice from one of the surrounding buildings.

"Keep it down, ya stupid cat!" it barked.

"Damn..."Cedeile said as she walked out of the alley. Before her laid a town cloaked with an evening atmostphere. Up above her lay a blanket of stars. "Whoa...what is this place?" she asked walking down into the main square. Buildings stood all around her, a few people walked around, and bizare teddy bears with ballons sticking out of their backshopped around the streets. "This is...bizare...maybe I can ask for help." She thought, walking up some steps, and then through the doors of a building marked "Accessory Shop."

"Yo, anyone here?" she called, after walking in the shop. The place seemed empty to her. She walked around furhter to a huge crystal in a glass case. "Whoa, that's awsome!" she said, pressing her face to the glass.

"Not for sale, punk!" yelled a man's voice from behind the counter as he rose up from below.

"EK! Hey, watch it, old man! You scared the crap outta me!" Cedeile yelled back at him, jumping three feet in the air.

"Old man? Kid, you better learn some respect. Besides, do I _look _old to you?"

"Well..."

"Hey! I don't like your attitude, girl!"

"The name's Cedeile, not girl!"

"And I'm Cid, not 'old man'. Now what are you doing in my store?"

"Looking for help."

"More like trouble." he replied, obviously ticked off.

"Well, excuse me. I've been thrown onto the ground, thrown into the sky, thrown into this strange place, and then had you scare the crap out of me! That's how my day's been, alright! Now, can you tell me where I am?"

"You're in Traverse Town."

"Trav-a what?" she asked, confused.

"TRAVERSE TOWN! What, are you deaf?"he replied. "Like I said, I'm Cid, mechanics expert. I can fix anything."

"Can you fix my head, cause I think I'm hallucinating."

"Ha ha. Very funny. So, are you gonna buy somthin'?" he asked, spitting the toothpick in his mouth out into a jar on the floor.

"No, I'm here to try and get home. My island...everyone...they disapeared and I ended up here..." she looked down at the floor. "I don't know what to do..." She sniffed.

"Hey, now, don't cry on me! Now just say what I can do to help." She looked up and turned to face him, smiling.

"Hey, you're not so bad ol-I mean, Cid. But I think I'll just walk around town for awhile before deciding on anything."

"Be careful then. It's dangerous out there. Here in the First District is all safe, but the other two...those things are lurking around. Those blasted Heartless..."

"Heartless? Well, I'll watch out for them anyway." She said, going out the door.

-

She headed back out into the night, not sure of where to go. She went down the steps and talked with a few people, but none of them were really helpful to her. So she decided to explore behind the shop. She headed up the many stone steps till she saw a back alley that led to a huge door. She pushed it open and went through. The sign above said "2nd District."

It was much darker, and emptier in the 2nd district then in the 1st. She slowly walked forward until she heard a man running towards her.

"Oh god, please...no!" he yelled, falling to his knees, eyes wide with terror. Cedeile stepped back and watched as something emerged from the body. It glowed red and gold, and as it flew away, Cedeile could've sworn it was a heart. The man was consumed by darkness and his form changed into that of a black...something. It sort of looked like an ant.

"Holy hell! What the hell are you!" she yelled at it. It suddenly jumped up into the air, heading for her. "No way! Stay back!" she screamed, and intinctivly held out her hands to block herself. But in one of her hands was the unacounted for factor-the staff.

The being reached out it's claws for her when it seemed to hit an invisible dome that formed in front of her. The thing shrieked a terrible sound as a blue light came from the point of inpact and engulfed the thing in it's brightness. When Cedeile opened her eyes, she saw the man trembling on the ground.

"Huh?" she said, puzzled- her eyes had been closed the entire time. "Wait-you are-that is...it was...now...Okay, what the hell happened?"

"You...girl...you saved me from the heartless!" he exclaimed, bowing before her in a worrshipping manner.

"The what?"

"I thought I would be lost to darkness forever but you brought me back!"

"Yeah, that's what you keep telling yourself. I didn't do anything!"

"Are you sure?" said a deep voice. Cedeile looked up from the man on the ground to the man approaching her now. Over his back he carried a sword that looked like a gun. Across his face, she could a scar under his dark hair.

"How could I? It's not like I have magic or something."

"Then what's that?" he said, motioning to the staff.

"I..." she said, looking at it. "I don't know..."

"Well, it's obvious you have no idea what's going on." he took his blade off his shoulder and held it front of him. "Then we battle."

"What?" she asked in disbeleif. He charged at her and swung his sword, but she jumped back, narrowly avoiding it. He came at her again, but she rolled to the left again, and she went to the right, always manging to escape his reach. Then, he shot two shots out of his gun-sword. They hit their target. "AH!" she yelled, being throw backwards by the force. She landed on the ground, out cold, but not seriously hurt. Her staff still rested in her hands. The man shook his head and sighed, putting away his gunblade.

"You actually did well, Heartblade master." he said quietly.

-

6H: Heh heh heh. Is this a cliffe too?

Anaretsu: Yes.

6H:Oh poo. Well, next chapter is l o n g so be ready.

Anaretsu: I'll brace myself.


	8. Fragment 7:Legned of the Heartblade

6H:Chapter 7 already? This story is getting good!

Anaretsu: In my mind it keeps getting worse and worse.

6H: Oh be quiet.

-

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Framgent 7-Legend of the Heartblade

-

Cedeile slowly came to, noticing the change in surroundings. She lay on something soft in some kind of room. Her head hurt like hell, that was for sure. She slowly opened her eyes, but was forced violently awake by a very bouncy, hyper (or stoned) person.

"Hey, hey hey! Wake up already! We've got alot to tell you!" she said. Cedeile sat up right and looked at the room she was in. The green walls greeted her sight, along with some dark haired girl, who was much older herself. "You okay?"

"I've been better. You are...?"

"THE super fabulous wonderful most awsome ninja Yuffie!" she said, smiling.

"I'm Cedeile." she replied back.

"So, Cedeile, who long have you had that thing?" the man from before asked. He stood in the corner, arms crossed, with a stern looking face.

"What thing?" she asked. "Oh the staff?" she looked at it leaning against the wall. "I'm not sure. I woke up in Traverse Town and it was just in my hands."

"Leon, lighten up!" Yuffie said to the brooding man. "Now we only have to find the keyblade!" she cheered.

"The two were created to work together. One cannot be with out the other." he added.

"Hey, what's going on here? Keyblade, heartless? None of this is making sense." Leon moved out of his corner and walked to the staff. Picking it up, he began to study it closer.

"It's a legend being put into play. And you just happen to be part of it." he said. "I can't believe you are the one..."

"The one what?" she asked. The staff disappeared from his hands and appeared in Cedeile's. "What is this thing?"

"It is called the Heartblade. And only one person with the purest heart of them all can weild it."

"I...have the purest heart?" she asked, raising the staff. "So this is?"

"It purifies the heartless and restores the hearts back to their true forms." Yuffie explained.

"Right. The fact that you can weild it proves you have the power to save them all."

"What are the heartless?" Cedeile asked. "Did they destroy the island?"

"Only one person knows what the heartless truly are." Another voice said. A woman with long red hair wearing a long pink dress entered the room, carefully closing the door behind her. "He was named Ansem, and he wrote a report on them. But it's many pages were scattered. All we know now is that they are creatures of darkness that feed on hearts. Those they feed on lose their hearts, thus becoming heartless once again. They have appeared in the different worlds, trying to get to the heart of each world."

"Aerith..." Leon exclaimed, surprised as much as Cedeile was at the new presence.

"Then other worlds have been destoryed?"

"Yes." Aerith replied. "Even ours."

"And I was powerless against it." Leon said in angiush.

"Where do I come in?"

"With the keyblade master!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Leon, why don't you go look for him. Maybe he landed here too." Leon nodded and walked out the door.

"What's the keyblade? Is it like the heartblade?"

"Yes. It has the power to lock the worlds, protecting them from the heartless' grasp. It is another weapon made to stand against darkness." Aerith said. "A very powerful weapon that relies on a strong heart."

"Is that so. And it locks the worlds. That protects the heart of the world I guess. Right?"

"Yep." Yuffie chimed in. "And the two are supposed to work together. They can force back the darkness." Aerith stood.

"Well, I think I want to go for a walk. Maybe Leon has found the keyblade master already." She went to walk out of the room.

"Wait! I'll go too!" Cedeile offered, getting up as well.

"No, you stay here. We have to get the keyblade and the heartblade together."

"See you later, Aerith." Yuffie waved. Aerith smiled and left.

-

"Damn it! I want to get out of this room already!" Cedeile whined. She was going insane from having to stay in one place for so long. Yuffie let out an exasperating sigh. Obivously this wasn't what she had planned to do with her afternoon.

"Come on, kid! Relax!" she half begged. "Why don't we talk about your island." Cedeile sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Well, it's always sunny and the ocean's the deepest shade of blue. The sand is warm..."Cedeile began, closing her eyes and embracing the feeling.

"It sounds nice..."Yuffie remarked.

"And I have my three friends...well...I did." her voice dropped. "My one friend was a real jerk and put this freaked out spell on me!" She felt her anger rising at Riku. "No one could see me...or hear me...And these two snakes were wrapped around me like ropes. It was really frustrating." She sighed.

"That sucks." Yuffie replied, wrinkling up her face at the thought of being restrained by snakes and magic spells.

"My other friends disappeared too. But...my best friend, he made a promise to me! Since we were leaving the island, we promised that we would see the other worlds together."

"Yeah?"

"He'll keep his promise! I know he will. And then we'll see the other worlds..." She gazed at the ceiling. 'Sora...I know you'll keep our promise. And I'll keep it too. I swear." The shattering of glass broke her out of her trance. Yuffie and her turned around to see the heartless had come.

"No! Those heartless have!"

"Yuffie! you stay here and wait for the others to come back! I'll take these guys!" Cedeile leaped up into the air and out of the broken window, landing on the balacony outside. The heartless turned to face her. She jumped again, this time she made it to a nearby rooftop. They followed, landing around her. She stood admist them with her eyes closed, the wind blowing her hair as the tension rose. One foolish heartless leaped forward. That's when Cedeile snapped into action, and thrust the heartblade in front of her, twirling it in a circle. The heartless hit it and was instantly killed, being purified in the process. Others follwed suit from all directions. Cedeile swung her staff around her, a blue line appearing after it, tracing the path. When the heartless hit it, they too became purified.

A few more came in for the kill, attacking from above. Cedeile looked up at them quick and then rolled out of the way before they hit, leaving a hole in the roof. Cedeile slowly stood back up, carefully getting her balance back. She ran towards them, heartblade in both hands like a sword, ready to purify. She slashed through them, and the erupted into pillars of light.

'Wow! Where did this power come from? It's like I've known how to do this forever! Maybe all that crud isn't just a fairy tale- maybe it's the truth, for real!' she thought, fighting the horde.

-

From below on the street, a figure watched, standing behind a wall. He was amazed at the girl's ability, and was curious about her weapon. It seemed to emit light to kill it's opponents. He was quite intrigued as he watched her, black hair flying around her. Then again, the fact the heartless had gotton this far, worried him greatly. Would the get his world next?

-

In the meantime, Leon entered the room, carrying the keyblade master over his shoulder. He was troulbed when he found Yuffie alone in the room, admist broken glass. Silence flew between them as they exchanged looks. Finally Yuffie slowly shrugged her shoulders.

"Oops?" she asked more than said, rather timidly.

"Yuffie..."Leon growled, trying to control his temper. Yuffie looked around, trying to change the subject.

"You found him! The keyblade master? That's good." Leon placed the unconcoius boy on the bed.

"Yes. He's called Sora. And he is the keyblade master. I can't even get it out of his hand."

"Leon, you really gotta stop beating up little kids." Yuffie joked, slapping him playfully on the back.

"So, where is she?" Yuffie's face became grim.

"Cedeile? A bunch of heartless came through the window, so she went to fight them. She told me to stay." He shook his head.

"Should've been the other way around." he mumered, looking at the one who held the keyblade.

"Give me a break! Besides, I'm sure she can handle them."

"Yuffie, stay here, and don't let him leave. Aerith and I will go look for Cedeile. Understand?" Yuffie nodded. Leon left the room without another word. Yuffie sat down in a chair near the bed. It seemed everything these days involed a whole lot of waiting.

-

Cedeile sighed as she walked along the rooftop. She had finally defeated all those heartless, and was now going for a stroll to get a good look at the place before her. So, her staff had some amazing powers that would totaly destory the heartless-well, purify them- and then Mr. Keyblade Master would come along and fight them with her and they would lock the worlds, etc.,etc.

'Sounds glamorous. Geez, things sure have gotton complicated. But I wonder if I can still keep my promise.' she thought. Suddenly, she slipped on the roof and felt herself falling over and off of the building.

"DAMN IT!" she yelled in frustration more than anything. Was everything going to go wrong today? She felt herself flying over the edge of the building. 'God, please let me live!' she begged, bracing for a life shattering impact with earth. Instead she heard a squak and felt something soft beneath her. "Yay! I'm alive!" she sobbed, biting her bottom lip.

"Get offa me!" a voice demanded. She looked under her to find... a duck and a dog?

"Holy hell!" she exclaimed. She quickly jumped off the two she had squished. "God, I'm sorry! I was falling and getting ready to die..." She looked at them. "Wait a mintue! Who are you two?"

"Us?" asked the dog.

"No, the people standing behind you.Of course YOU!" Cedeile yelled.

"Come on little girl. Run along now. You shouldn't be out this late anyway." the duck insisted.

"L-little girl?" she stuttered. That's when a nerve snapped. "NO ONE CALLS ME LITTLE GIRL AND LIVES!" she yelled.

"Run, Donald!" the dog called to the duck.

"BAHHH!" The duck screamed and Cedeile chased him.

"Cedeile! Stop that!" Leon yelled across the square of the 2nd district.

"Oh...uh, hi Leon! Nice weather outside, isn't it?" she tried to change the subject. Aerith was behind him.

"Those two are messengers of the king." She said.

"King? And he is...? I'm really not following here."

"You don't know the king?" the dog asked her. She shook her head.

"Nope, can't seem to recall him. So, if the heartless are such a big problem, how come he didn't come here himself?" she asked.

"The king disappeared." the duck replied. "We're looking for a 'key.' And Leon."

"The keyblade is with Yuffie." he turned on Cedeile. "Where you were supposed to stay."

"So sue me. I went and purified some heartless, like you told me, and now you're yelling at me."

"I'm not yelling!"

"Leon..."Aerith shook her head. Suddenly, from behind them, footsteps sounded. Leon withdrew his sword and pushed Cedeile behind him.

"Someone's coming. Don't move, Cedeile. Aerith!" Aerith moved behind Leon as he stood, ready for a fight. The person approaching wore a long dark brown cloak. A huge sword was secured on his back. His hair was an oak color. He walked forward, his steps the only sound in the district. Leon stepped forward. "Who are you?" he demanded. The peson looked at him with dark navy eyes.

"I am...a fragment hunter..."

-

6H:What is this, like four cliffies in a row?

Anaretsu: I'll count later.

6H:The story really begins to take off in the next chapter. Please reveiw, as always!

-

Reviewer's Vote!(closed)

I will be featuring some other Final Fantasy characters in this story, and I want you to tell me if I should include Rinoa (FF 8) or Tifa (FF7) in this story. It's your vote! Please, please anwser!


	9. Fragment 8:Cedeile, The Fragment Hunter,...

6H:The identity of the Fragment Hunter is going to be revealed! Oh, I'm sooo excited!

Anaretsu: Great. let's get this over with.

-

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 8-Cedeile, The Fragment Hunter, and The Magician

-

"I...am a fragment hunter." The person said. The group looked at him warily.

"A fragment hunter? Mind explaining what that is?" Leon taunted. The person stayed calm.

"It is simple. It is a person who hunts for the fragments." he replied.

"And these fragments are...?" Cedeile asked. Leon stepped in front of her, sheilding her from the hunter. Cedeile sighed. 'I am 14. I can take care of myself." she thought bitterly.

"No one knows what a fragment really is...but long ago, they were scattered throughout the worlds. There is a small group of us who have become fragment hunters and now dedicate our lives to finding them. We have come to believe that they are shards of light that will save the worlds from darkness." He reached deep into his cloak. When he returned, he held something in his gloved hand. "This is one such fragment. It is the only one that's been found so far." He held it out for them to see. It looked like a broken peice of glass, except the colors of the rainbow fainty danced across it like it was incendesent. After the group had looked at it for a short time, he replced it in his cloak. He then took out his sword.

"Where do these fragments exist?" Leon asked.

"They could be anywhere. Even in people's hearts."

"So, are you one of them?" The hunter only glared at him. Then he spoke, with anger rising in his voice.

"Don't make such an accusation. Me, one of the heartless? That is utterly ridiculus. I have been fighting them on my own. They may hold fragments as well." He looked from side to side. "Aren't they coming now?" Sure enough, the black creatures rose out of the ground. Some heartless in armor also arose. The group all drew out their weapons, anticipating the attack. The hunter didn't move. The heartless began their attack. Leon, the duck, and the dog dashed forward. Cedeile was about to join them, but felt herself being uplifted. When she was able to see clearly, she was on a rooftop, in the hunter's arms.

"You! God damn, put me down!"

"My, you have a colorful vocabulary, miss." he remarked, smiling cockly at her. "Let's run off together! What do you say to that?" he joked. She wacked him in the back of the head with her staff.

"How about you put me down before I kill you!"

Meanwhile on the ground, They all realised the Cedeile and the hunter were gone.

"Geez! Can we not get the two masters in the same place!" Leon asked retorically. Aerith sighed. Yuffie and Sora walked out of the hotel.

"What's up, guys?" He asked the group.

"We just lost the Heartblade master." Leon sighed.

"She landed on us."

"Is that so, Donald?" Sora asked, laughing. "Guess it's payback for landing on me before."

"She tried to kill me! Isn't that right, Goofy?" Donald asked. The mentioned soilder nodded his head.

"Yup. That was pretty funny!"

"I'd like to see that. So, I guess we gotta go after her and save her from that hunter guy, right?" Sora asked Leon.

"Let's go then." Leon said, and the group headed off to catch the pair.

-

The hunter agilely jumped from building to building, while holding onto Cedeile in his arms. She pouted, knowing she couldn't get him to let her go.

'Well, at least he knows how to carry a girl right! Not slinging me over his shoulder like Riku did. That reminds me, when I see him next, I'm gonna KILL HIM!" she thought angrily. Suddenly, they stopped without warning.

"Hey! What's going on?" she asked him as he knelt down.

"Shhh. Look down there..." Cedeile watched.

Unfolding below them was a struggle between a young girl and an adult man. He had a hold of her wrist, and she was trying to pull away. The girl wore glasses and had light purple hair. Her clothes were quite strange-a sleeveless dark blue shirt that fastened around her neck, and over that was a white robe thing that hung at her elbows and was covered with blue patterns. The robe seemed oversized on the small girl as it drapped around her small frame, going down past her knees. Her ankleboots were dark blue, and seemed bunched up, like they, too, were too big. Around her eyes were a pair of glasses. Her sleeves of her robe eaisly could've covered her hands, and were so big that they dragged on the ground too. At the moment she was attempting to tug her hand away from the man.

"Please release me!" the girl pleaded timidly. The man refused.

"This is where I come in. A lady is in trouble, and I am the valiant one to save her." The hunter declared. Standing, he placed Cedeile down and took out his sword.

"If you're so valiant, then how come you're kidnapping me?" she asked.

"I'm not kidnapping you!" he hissed.

"Sure." He shook his head and prepared to jump off the building. Taking a deep breath, he hurled himself into the air. Cedeile followed suit, summoning her Heartblade to her hand. (She hadn't even realised it had left her hands.) They both landed on the man, knocking him out and freeing the girl, who stumbled backward. The hunter brushed off his cloak.

"You're safe now. Did this man hurt you?" he asked her.

"No. I'm fine now, thanks to you."

"All in a day's work for a noble soul!" he boasted.

"That and kidnapping me." Cedile added.

"What are you talking about? I'm not kidnapping you!" he insisted again. The girl gave a polite bow.

"Thank you so much. I am Aru, a magician from far away. I just got to Traverse Town." she said.

"It's no problem Aru. Just watch out for this guy here." Cedeile pointed back at the hunter.

"Hey! If it wasn't for me, then Aru would still be in danger!" Cedeile suddenly thought of something.

"Hey, hunter! What's your name?" she asked him. He smirked.

"I am called Ryosuke. But my good friends just call me Ryu." he declared.

"Alright then! I'm Cedeile!" She said. "Now, Ryu, bring me back to the group and apologize for kidnapping me!" he demanded. He glared at her.

"One, only my _friends_ call me Ryu. And two, I didn't kidnap you, okay! If you must know, one of those heartless was going to attack you from behind and you didn't see it. I saved you from a horrible fate." he confessed, turning his back and crossing him arms in frustration.

"You...saved me?" she sighed. She hated being wrong. "I guess...I'm sorry then..." Aru looked at them both, a worried look in her crimson eyes.

"Oh, I hate it when people fight." she said. "Ryosuke, please forgive Cedeile. It not good for people to fight about something so silly." Ryosuke turned his head a bit and looked at them from the corner of his eye.

"Come on, Ryu...or should I call you Ryosuke?" Cedeile teased, smiling all the while.

"Fine. I've found it in my heart to forgive you." He said. "Just don't push your luck."

"Aww, you're no fun now." Cedeile laughed. The moment was interupted by a swarm of heartless decending upon them. "Damn, heartless." Ryosuke drew his sword and held it out in front of him, the light from a streetlamp glinting off the silver of the blade. Aru backed up towards Cedeile, who had the heartblade at ready.

"Watch it!" Ryosuke called as he suddenly leaped forward and cut through the horde. Cedeile swung the heartblade around, causing pillars of light to stream out from the ground underneath the heartless she had pointed at. She took a step forward, swinging her staff at some more of the dark creatures. Aru clasped her hands together, as if praying. The creatures looked at her for a moment, perplexed, but then made the desicion to attack. Just before they landed on her to devour her heart, she threw her hands in front of her, casting a high level fire spell that desintigrated them in one blow.

"Hey, Ryosuke! I could use some cover over here!" Cedeile yelled, grabbing a heartless off her shoulder and throwing it back into the crowd.

"I'm sort of busy myself!" he yelled back, slashing at heartless left and right. Aru ran to the rescue, raising her one arm into the air and then pointing at the sky while the fire gathered around her finger. When the attack was fully charged, she brought it down across a diagnol.

"Fire arc!" she screamed, as the flaming arch flew above the ground and knocked out sevral heartless. Cedeile thrusted the heartblade at them, engulfing them in light.

"Thanks Aru!" Cedeile called, giving the magician a thumbs-up. Aru smiled.

"Let's help Ryosuke!" Aru ran over to where the hunter was. Cedeile sighed in stubborness, but soon followed.

"Fire Wave!" Aru stuck her hand in the air for a moment, and then thrust it at the floor. Ripples of fire flew from her hand on the ground and dissimated the heartless. Ryosuke hacked the last few to peices and then they were gone.

"Not even one fragment." He complained, search the ground for the little shard.

"Hey, we just beat all those heartless!" Cedeile said in a moment of realization. "That was pretty cool. We make a good team, don't you think?"

"Yeah..."Ryosuke slowly agreed, a small smile finding it's way to his face. "I guess we do." Aru smiled.

"It was great, to fight like that again. Whenever I fight, I'm usually so scared that I can't do my magic right. But having you two with me...I feel like I can't be afraid anymore.

"Hey Aru! Why don't you stick with me. There's a bunch of great people I want you to meet!" Cedeile said. Slowly, Ryosuke turned and looked at the two girls talk, and a smiled slowly appeared on his face.

"Why don't you guys come with me. I could always use your help in finding the fragments, and then at the end when all the fragments are gathered, we'll be able to see what happens at the end. It's kind of cool, cause no one knows what will happen when all the fragemnts are gathered."

"I have a goal of my own. Now, realizing that I have the power to save all those lost in darkness, that I will make it to this 'final purification' that someone told me about in a dream. I also have to save someone..."Cedeile stated, looking up at the stars. 'Sorry Sora, but I'll come back for you another time and together we'll see those worlds.' she thought, hoping he would hear her.

"I have a mission of my own to carry out, but I'd love to help search for the fragments." Aru added.

"Then it's decided!" Ryosuke declared, raising his sword to the sky. "We'll journy to find the fragments!"

"And we'll fight the heartless to stop them from overtaking the worlds!" Cedeile added, raising the Heartblade. Suddenly, they heard voice coming from around the corner.

"I thought I heard something over here!" Yuffie said.

"Cedeile! Come out! And you too hunter!" Leon yelled.

"Crap! They're coming to get me." Cedeile cursed. "Heh. If they think I want to go running off with Mr. Mighty Keyblade master, whoever he is, then they've got it all wrong." Ryosuke smiled.

"You're still going to come with me?"

"Yup! I think this is the path I have to take, ya know?" she replied. "Just get us out of here!"

"I'll take care of that!" Aru said, raising her hands above her head. "TELEPORTA!" she yelled. A beam of light came from the sky and engulfed them, then instantly vanished.

Leon and the group ran into the ally just after they left.

"Great. They're gone. And Cedeile is with them!" Leon said, looking at the sky. Sora gazed at the stars.

"Cedeile...don't worry. I'll find you again."

-

6H:Now the adventure begins! And I'm even starting off with an original world I made up myself!

Anaretsu: Yipee.

6H: I just noticed that when people write KH fics, they often put in other FF8, FF7, FFX, and even FFX-2 characters, but what happened to FF9? Those characters are just gone! Like they don't even exist!

Anaretsu: Maybe their world disappeared. Or they got kicked out of Hallow Bastion for being annoying, like you.

6H:Very funny.


	10. Fragment 9:To Nightville!

6H:I'm continuing on my debate about FF9 characters. Seems like they're not talked about alot.

Anaretsu: Maybe they like it better that way.

6H: Maybe. And does anyone in KH wear socks?

Anaretsu: HUH?

-

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 9-To Nightville!

-

Ryosuke's gummi ship was very..well, small. It had ONE seat, which three people were now crowded in. The cockpit was very small too, and there wasn't much else too it. So, Ryosuke had to sit in the seat and keep his arms around Cedeile and Aru, both of who were postioned on his lap, meanwhile, he had to pilot the ship. Aru was short, so headroom was not a problem, but Cedile was jammed up against the glass of the window.

"Why is this thing so tiny?" Cedeile asked, cleary upset about her current configuration.

"Hey, remember I used to travel alone." he said, never taking his eyes off the road...okay, there isn't a road, persay, but the space in front of them.

"Why are you gathering the fragments, anyway?" The new heartblade master asked.

"A promise to someone. Yeah, I promised to find all the fragments and be a strong hunter." he said, smiling that confident, cocky smile.

"That's nice. It's always good when people make promises." Aru said. "It means they have a strong bond, and the promise makes it stronger. When it is fullfilled, then the bond between the two people is forever made stronger."

"Is that so..."Cedeile remarked. She plunged herself into her own thoughts. 'So, since Sora and I made a promise...does that mean our bond is something more...? No way! Hello, Sora is my best friend!' Her thoughts were interupted by a beeping sound. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to a divice plugged into a cartrigde on the control panel. On it's green screen was a moving dot, and then a fixed dot, out of which ripples were coming.

"That is a fragment detector. It senses fragments."

"Really? Then why do you need us?" Cedeile asked again.

"It's not accurate at all. I can only locate which worlds they are in. The quicker the beep, the closer we are to the shards. The stronger the pulses there are, the more framgents there are in one place.Get it?"

"It's quite ingenious." Aru commented, adjusting her glasses. "So, we are close to a fragment then?"

"That's right."

"Hey, where do you plan on keeping all the fragments, anyway?" Cedeile questioned.

"In a pocket in my cloak."

"That's not safe. Give me that one fragment, I have an idea." He dug around for it with his one hand. Finally he retrieved it and handed it to her.

"What are you going to do?"

"This," she said, putting it in a small bottle she had with her. "This way, we can keep them all together without any danger of losing them." She said, handing it back to him. He stared at it for awhile, then hastily grabbed it and stuffed it back with in the contents of his long cloak.

"Here we are, ladies." he said suddenly. The two looked out in front of them. Before them was a world that had a large village of small houses and then a huge,tall, and crooked castle. The whole thing looked like it was in the middle of night. "It's called Nightville! A world of bat people that sits forever in eternal night. According to the radar, there are at least three fragments here."

"Then let's go." Cedeile yelled. Ryosuke prepared to land.

-

They hid the ship in a forest outside the town. The houses looked like something out of a fairy tale, and the whole place was surrounded by a stone wall. The only entrance seemed to be a huge gate, and that was being guarded by two of the bat people. They looked human, except they had at wings, clawed hands, and fangs for teeth.

"Great. Do they suck our blood or something?" Cedeile asked, shaking.

"No, the bat people are not hostile at all. In fact, they are one of the most peaceful peoples in the universe. They are also mechanic experts and build all kinds of fantasy veichles." Aru said, as if reading from a book.

"So, what's our first move?" Ryosuke asked, crouching behind some bushes at the edge of the forest. The full moon looked on from above.

"Let's try to get in." Cedeile suggested. The trio moved out of the bushes and approached the gate. The two guards watch them approach. As Cedeile tried to walk past, the one pointed his spear directly in her face. She backed away in fear and surprise. "Wha?"

"You are not aloud." the guard said, looking at them through small green gogles, the kind that looked like they were used for night vision.

"Sorry to come off as hostile, sir, but we simply want to get it." Aru tried, slowly approaching.

"Only citizens of Nightville may enter the village. No others may pass." He said, glaring at Aru. She backed away, feeling threatened by his look. Ryosuke tried.

"Look, I'll make this plain and simple. I am looking for fragments-I'm a fragment hunter. My radar detected some here and-"

"I don't care if you hunt world eating demons! You are not aloud in. That's a direct order from Lady Chain. All others will be escorted to the exicutioner's block." The guard declared, unmoving.

"Look, We just want to help you. No doubt the heartless have invaded here. We fight them while we search for the fragments, and-"

"For the last time, no! Entry denied. And as for these heartless, I have never seen or heard of something so stupid. Sounds like something out of a kid's manga! Now leave, before I bring you to Lady Chain." The three walked away, defeated.

-

Back in the woods they tried to formulate many plans to get in.

"I wonder who this 'Lady Chain' is. Must be their queen or something, eh?" Cedeile said, looking at the castle in front of the full moon.

"I'm not sure. But it makes me suspicious why they won't let us in. Aru, didn't you say they were peaceful? Executing foreigners sound's really pleasent and peacful to me."

"I don't get it." the small magician sighed, obivously thinking about it hard. "They don't like fighting at all."

"Our big problem right now is how we get in there. I can sense the heartless everywhere."

" 'Sense'? You can sense them?"

"I can't tell how, but I guess it's because I weild the heartblade."

"Well, if you guys really want to get in, I could...you know, change your forms to disguise us." Aru chimed in. The two looked at her.

"Change our forms?" they both asked.

"It's a high level of magic, but I should be able to do it. I'll make us bat people in three seconds." She put her hands together, leaving her index fingers and thumbs outstreched. She chanted quietly under her breath until three circles of light appeared beneath each of them. Slowly, little flecks of light rose from them and changed their bodies. Cedeile felt something rip out of her back, and felt her clothes changing. She closed her eyes from the intense light, and when she opened them, she had changed.

Her bandana was gone, replaced by a pair of goggles. Her red vest and white shirt were gone- she now wore a sleeves dark blue turtleneck, and her hands were covered by big leather gloves. Her shorts,now black, were covered by a pair of pants that hung off her hips and was held up with multiple belts. Her sneakers were changed to leather boots that started at her knees.

"Whoa. Not bad. A little dorky though." She looked at her comrads. Ryosuke's cloak had become shorter and black. He had bat wings as well. Aru's glasses had been replaced with goggles. She wore a blue tank top and her hands had become clawed. Her pants were puffed and had belts at her knees and ankles.

"So? Did I do okay?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter." Ryosuke said, adjusting his sword case, that hung across his back and under his cloak.

"Hey, if your sword is under your cloak..."

"There's a hole in the back that the handle sticks through." he anwsered with hearing the rest of the question.

"Oh. Well, let's try it." Cedeile said, emerging from the woods. They walked up to the gate, and the guard mearly glanced at them.

"You may enter." He said without another thought. They walked calmly and cautiouly through the gates. After they passed, they quietly celebrated, giving each other the thumb's up. They turned to look before them. The crowded town and the huge castle loomed before them.

-

6H: All for this chapter! Next chapter they meet up with some of the locals, and hear about Lady Chain, who is sceaming something!

Anaretsu: feh.


	11. Fragment 10:Trouble in Nightville

6H: Chapter ten! This is so exicting.

Anaretsu: How sad.

6H: I've recently read a great manga called R2 (rise R to the seond power) It's really good. And the main character is really cute!

Anaretsu: That's even sadder.

6H:Well, here is the next part of our friend's adventure in Nightville!

-

Fragment 10-Trouble in Nightville

-

The trio walked up the street. Random people walked around, dressed similar to the way they were. Many places seemed like garages, and their doors were open, revealing the masterpeices that were being born. They were rickity contraptions of wood and nails.

"I thought they were machanic geniouses, Aru." Cedeile asked under her breath.

"She also said they were peacful, but we know that's not true." Ryosuke reminded her, shooting a glance at Aru, who cowered away.

"I'm sorry...all the books I read in my studies never mentioned any of this." she said, seemingly on the verge of tears.

"Aww, don't cry Aru. It's okay. What's important now is finding those fragments. Not all the details." Cedeile reassured her.

Suddenly, they heard a yell and saw a group of guards chasing someone in their direction who was flying through the air.

"Come back here, kid!" one guard yelled.

"Stop running, you punk!" The person they were chasing zoomed along as fast as he could, a worried look on his face. He looked quickly at the guards behind him, and then averted his attention forward, just in time to see Cedeile, Ryosuke and Aru in a panic because he was going to crash into them.

"Look out!" he cried. He flew into an alley, grabbing them along with him. The guards persued. The trio ran on the ground beside the bat. "Why don't you fly!" he asked.

"Huh?" Cedeile asked confused.

"Your wings!" the mystery person replied.

"I don't know how!" Cedeile admitted. They dashed through the back alleys, trying to lose the soilders on their tails.

"Cedeile!" Ryosuke yelled"Get ready to jump the wall!"

"The wall?"

"Yeah! You can do it! Aru and I will follow!" He insisted. The wall that enclosed the village loomed closer. Cedeile readied herself and then as if springs were in her legs, she flew up into the air, not even useing her wings. She cleared the wall without a problem. The person who had orginaly got them here flew over as well. Ryosuke and Aru skidded to a halt.

"Aru, climb on my shoulders!"

"Ryosuke!" She cried, but he picked her up off the ground and pushed her over. He then launched himself over, landing in the grass on the other side. He lay there for a few moments, listening to the guards walk away.

"Doesn't matter now that he's outta the village. We'll tell Lady Chain we killed the little brat." one said.

"Yeah. He's outta our hands now." They walked intothe distance.

'Lady Chain again...is she connected with the heartless? I wonder...' he thought in the silence. When the soilders had left, he got up and walked over to the group. Aru and Cedeile looked at the kid before them. He had the usual bat wings of the people of the world. He wore some goggles as a headband around his head, and wild brown hair that stood up and fell over it.

"What is with everyone and wearing goggles in this world?" Cedeile asked Aru, who shrugged. The kid panted, shaking as he did.

"Are you okay?" Aru asked, bending closer to him. Ryosuke joined them.

"What's up with him?" he asked not expecting an anwser.

"Are you alright Ryosuke? You landed kind of hard."

"I'm fine. But those guys chasing us were talking about that Lady Chain again." He said. "They must work for her. But why were they after him?" he looked at the bat kid on the ground. When he steadied his breathing he looked up at the group before him.

"I'm really sorry about that. Now I've dragged you into this mess." he said.

"What's your name?" Aru asked him.

"I'm Kai. You guys don't seem to be from around here. And you ask alot of silly questions. I can't believe you don't know about Lady Chain." Kai said, laughing to ease his nervousness. Ryosuke held the point of his sword under Kai's chin threateningly.

"If you tell anyone we're not from here, you'll be missing your head...and your stupid goggles." he threatened darkly.

"Ryosuke, I think you're being a little extreme." Cedeile said, freaked out by his sudden hostility.

"I swear I won't. I was hoping someone from the outside would come here. Lady Chain is an evil lady who lives in that castle. She pretty much left us alone and did her own thing, but now she's teamed up with some heartless and is trying to take over the world." he told them. "I was trying to break into the palace, because I heard the keyhole was there, but those guards caught me! Now I'll never stand a chance against them." He sighed, looking at the massive castle.

"The keyhole?" Cedeile asked. "You were trying to lock it, right? So the heartless would go away because they can't get to the heart of the world."

"That's how the legend goes. How do you know all that?" Kai asked in wonder.

"I'm the heartblade master. I don't know if I can lock the keyhole, but I can purify heartless." she said. "By the way, I'm Cedeile, and this is Ryosuke and Aru." she introduced her two friends to him.

"So you guys are trying to beat the heartless too?"

"Well, it's sort of like a side quest." Ryosuke began. "Our true mission is to gather the fragments."

"Fragments?" Kai asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Hey, show it to him. He might know something." Cedeile suggested to the hunter. He sighed as he removed the bottle from his pocket.

"They look like this one." He said, showing Kai the bottle without actually giving it to him. Kai stared at it as if in deep thought.

"I'm not sure...maybe Lady Chain has one that she's useing for power." he said. He sadly shook his head. "But I've never seen or heard of them."

"Well, I guess we head for the palace now, right?" Cedeile said, summoning the heartblade and slinging it over her shoulder. She turned her emrald eyes to the castle in front of the moon, hidden in shadow.

"No! We should go to Mr. Wickette's place. He'll help us out." Kai said, getting up and begining to walk towards the wall that surround everything. The three adventurers followed him into the night.

-

6H:Heh heh. I guess it's sort of another cliffe. See you in chapter 11!


	12. Fragment 11:Lady Chain's Scheme and Mr W...

6H:Hey all! I'm back with chapter 11!

Anaretsu: oh darn.

-

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 11-Lady Chain's Sceme and Mr.Wickette's Flying Machine

-

Up in high in the castle, a tall women walked back and forth. She had wavy blonde hair that hung around her shoulders and black eyes. Her lips were ruby red. The clicking of her black high heels echoed throughout the room she was in, and she wore grey tights. Her black dress was simple-it had a high neckline and the sleeves were made of a sheer grey material. From her right shoulder hung one sliver chain that hung to her knees, which she loved to twirl and swing. Her slender hands with their long graceful fingers were covered with elegant black gloves that were tight around her hands, but lose at her wrists. This was Lady Chain, and she absolutly delighted in being evil and torturing others.

"Oh, what plot that has unfolded here..."she said. Her four bat servants stood along the one wall, cowering in fear. They were like evil versions of the village people- they wore black and grey, and their wings had holes in them, although it didn't impead their flight.

"My lady...um..."the one trembled. "Are you sure that these brainless won't betray us and...uh..." Lady Chain glared at him.

"First of all, they are HEARTLESS, not 'brainless.' And of course they won't turn on us." she reassured the trembling servants. She continued her delightful pacing as she thought of the rewards of her conquest. "This whole world will be under my control. And think-if we join those other fools, then we can gain control of other worlds as well." she said, invisioning her self on the throne of all the worlds.

"But, my lady...don't the heartless _destroy_ worlds?"asked another servant. Lady Chain glared at him.

"Of course not! Not unless I comand it!" she said, grabbing the chain that hung from her shoulder and moving her hands down it as one might do to a strand of hair. "Yes yes...there is nothing to worry about, fools." she said. She turned on her heel and briskly walked to a nearby balcony across the room that overlooked the town. She sat herself on the railing and looked out at them, crossing her legs and putting a devious smirk on her face. "Soon this will all be mine and I will have all power. Hmm...it's so exciting!" she said, looking at the moon behind her castle. "And those fools will follow my orders no matter what." One servant proceeded onto the blacony. His now sensitive, bloodshot eyes could barly stand the light of the moon now, so he stayed in the shadows casted by the building.

"My lady, what about that brat who tried to break in?"

"Didn't the guards say he was dead?" she asked, stroking her chain lovingly and huffly trying to blow off such a trivial matter.

"Do you honestly believe they spoke the truth? I didn't see any blood on their weapons." Lady Chain stopped playing with her chain and clenched her hands into fists.

"Idiots!" she said, enraged but not exactly yelling. "Those fools think they can outsmart me, do they? Feed them to the heartless. I have no use for liars." She said, waving away the servant while she looked at the town. The servant bowed and walked back into the dark castle. She smirked at the unsupecting village.

-

"I knew it." one of them said, enraged. "That runt from that tiny world has no right to call herself one of us."

"Maybesheshould beeliminated?" asked one in a sneering voice. Malificent stepped forward to the glowing orb which had showed them Lady Chain's entire conversation.

"Hold it. She is still useful to us. Once she kills the heartblade master and her friends, then we can get rid of her. Until then, we'll just sit back and watch."

"That's great idea. Before you know it, she'll be using the heartless against us!" bellowed another. Malificent held up her one hand to silence the angry villans.

"Please! We forget the fact that the keyblade master is not with the heartblade master. That means that the world can still be ours until we find the keyhole. Lady Chain won't know what hit her." she smirked.

-

Kai lead the group to a house off the main street. He burst through the door, calling for the person who lived there.

"Mr. Wickette! Mr. Wickette! Are you here!" he called, running into the open garage door. The trio followed, walking into the workshop. Random tools hung from the walls of the cramped room-it wasn't a very big workspace. In the center was a strange contraption that looked like a wooden basket. Suddenly from underneath it rolled out an old man. He had on thick glasses and had a long grey, fuzzy beard.

"What do you want, boy?" the old man asked, wiping oil off the leather apron he wore.

"Mr. Wickette, look! I found these three outside the walls after I got away from the soliders!" Kai exclaimed in one breath.

"Boy, did you try to get into the castle again?" Mr. Wickette yelled, wacking Kai over the head. "Your parents told me to watch out for you, not to get ya dead, you hear!"

"Sorry, but I-"

"No buts!" Mr. Wickette said again, giving Kai another good wack. "Now go upstairs and get some tea for our guests! Bring it to the library. I'll be up shortly."

"Yes, Mr. Wickette." Kai said, walking up the stairs beyond a door. The old man sighed as he hung the apron up on a peg and took off the thick gloves, revealing his clawed hands. Cedeile looked at the stairs where Kai had once been.

"Kai's parents aren't around anymore?" she asked. The old man shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. I was friends with them long before the tike was born. They were great people, alright. Don't find to many of them around Nightville no more." he said, heading for the stairs. Cedeile and the others followed him up the rickity stairs to the living space above and into the library, where there were thousands of books up to the ceiling some twenty feet above them. A small spiral staircase led up to a loft where the sleeping quaters were. A small kitchen was tucked in a corner. They entered the library, which had two doorways leading to the hall with the stairs and one leading to some other room. Still, Mr. Wickette lowered his voice so not as to attact Kai's attension.

"What happened to them?" Aru asked queitly.

"One day before the kid could even crawl, they just said they had to leave. No reason why or word if they would return, just that they had to go. They told me to take care of the little bugger, so I have." Cedeile walked along the walls, looking at all the books that were written in some other language.

"So you're like his uncle or something, right?" Ryosuke said.

"Nope. Kai has no other relatives."

"Figures. Typical orphan story." Ryosuke leaned back into the couch he sat on, a mused look on his face.

"Come on Ryosuke. Be nice about it." Cedeile persued, running her hand over the books. Suddenly, her hand knocked into something, that fell over. Cedeile turned back to the shelf to find a picture frame face down. "Whoops." She picked up the frame, looking at the picture inside. Kai entered the room and she quickly set it back down and turned, giving the "I'm not doing anything" look.

"I brought the tea, Mr. Wickette." he said, placing the tray on the small table between the two couches. Cedeile sat down next to Ryosuke.

"So" he began out of the silence. "What's up with this Lady Chain we've been hearing about?"

"She lives in the castle over there. The one in front of the moon. Since it it right in front of the moon, the face of the castle is always in shadow, as well as the grounds. Lady Chain has always lived with us, locked up in that Castle to do as she pleased, but now..." Kai trailed off, looking at the floor.

"Now she intends to overtake this world." Mr. Wickette continued. "Some foul demons called heartless came here one day and ever since Lady Chain has declared herself the queen and we have to do what she says."

"That really sucks." Cedeile remarked.

"That's why I was trying to get in there. If I can stop Lady Chain, the village would-"

"Kai, get me some more sugar. But get the special sugar." Mr. Wickette cut in, handing Kai his cup. He sighed as he went into the kitchen, in search of this 'special sugar.' "Yes, Kai a brave one alright. The other villagers are to afraid to stand up to Lady Chain, so whenever Kai tries to stop her, they become hateful towards him. He just always wants to do the right thing, even if everyone else ends up hating him in the end." The old man sighed.

"Well, why don't we go to the castle and stop Lady Chain."

"Yes yes...WHAT?"

"Yeah, I mean, if everyone else is too scared, then the three of us will just go and beat the crap out of her and then you guys will be safe." Cedeile explained.

"Sounds better than sitting here." Ryosuke agreed, streching his arms out behind his head. Aru nodded.

"And then we can find those fragments." she added.

"You can't take on Lady Chain! Are you nuts? The heartless would eat you kids alive first!" the old man screamed in a panic.

"Hey old man, relax. "Ryosuke said in a layed back attitude. "We have weapons and all. I'm an experinced framgent hunter, Aru knows magic and Cedeile has the heartblade. How tough can they be? We've beaten whole hordes of them before."

"You kids are crazy. You think your toys will stand up to-" Cedeile summoned the heartblade.

"You mean this doesn't stand a chance?" she said, practically shoving the thing in his face. He exaimed it for a few seconds.

"Maybe...just maybe you can..." Kai came back in the room.

"By the way, Mr. Wickettem how is your flying machine coming?" he asked.

"Flying machine?" Aru questioned.

"But you guys have wings. You don't need a flying machine." Cedeile said, confused.

"Ah, but this is a magic flying machine." Mr. Wickette said, standing up and walking over to a book on the shelf. The others followed as he layed it out on a table. "You see, many rumors say that prisoners have tried to escape from Moonlight Castle."

"That's where Lady Chain lives, right?"

"Exactly. You can get in the castle, but getting out is impossible-there's a barrier around it. I am going to build a flying machine to save the prisoners from the castle. You saw it downstairs, I believe."

"Wait a mintue! That wood pile is your flying machine? It'll never fly!"

"Not without the wings I still have to put on." Cedeile shook her head in disbeleif.

"And besides, the other reason for the machine is to go to other worlds." Kai explained. "Mr. Wickette and I want to travel to other worlds that have neverending night like our world, and maybe visit some worlds that have daylight."

"Nightville isn't what it used to be." Mr Wickette sighed. "So maybe we'll go to live in one of these others worlds. That way we can have a better life than here."

"Sounds like a nice dream to have." Cedeile said. "My friends and I were trying to get to other worlds before our island was destoryed."

"Yes, I can tell you weren't from this world. So you all come from another world."

"Actually, we don't even come from the same world." Ryosuke anwsered. "I'm from-"

"It doesn't matter where you come from. Right now, we gotta get into Moonlight Castle." Kai interupted.

"He's right, Ryosuke."Cedeile agreed. Aru nodded.

"I guess I can't stop you kids. Well, then good luck. And don't get yourselves killed, okay?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Wickette. We'll all come back." Kai promised. They walked out of the library and snuck out of the house, going up the main street and to the castle in the moonlight.

-

6H:Wow. That was a long chapter. Well, see you in the next chapter, and don't forget to vote for either Tifa or Rinoa!


	13. Fragment 12:Moonlight Castle

6H: VOTE VOTE VOTE! Okay, time for the chapter.

-

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 12- Moonlight Castle

-

They quietly walked along the tall, black, iron fence that surrounded the huge castle. The moon sat behind it as always, making the whole face of the structure in shadow, as well as the expansive lawns leading up to the castle. Kai led the group, flying low to the ground along the fence and looking at the castle as he went, scanning the area for guards. The three fighters followed him along in the darkness, as they couldn't use their wings yet.

Suddenly, Kai landed, kneeling on one knee, and then stood fully up, nodding at them. He easily flew over the fence, while the three of them climbed up it. Landing on the grass of the other side, they scurried across the field and through the shadow of the massive building.

"Heartless, dead ahead." Ryosuke said in a calm voice. He drew out his sword and held it at ready.Cedeile summoned the heartblade, swinging it out in front of her. Kai drew his claws out. They broke through the small groups easily enough, but after they defeated them, a large flank came before them. Aru placed her one hand upright in front of her like praying, and then with her other drew a circle in the air in front of her.

"AQUA!" she yelled, and water shot from the outline of the circle, wipeing out sevral heartless. Cedeile swung the heartblade around her in a semicircle as the heartless jumped on her. But they hit the invisible wall left by the heartblade, and disappeared in a flash of light. Kai slashed through them with his claws, getting them covered in blood as he sustained damage. Ryosuke killed many easily with his sword. A few decided to drop from above him, but he spotted them and threw his sword through them, slicing each perfectly in half.

"AERO!" Aru called, summoning a pillar of wind to protect her. She had thrity heartless around her, and her magic was running low. She watched worriedly as the heartless tried to get through her sheild. Kai turned and saw the wind, as it emmited light. Aru stood inside, trembleing. Her spell wouldn't last much longer.

"Aru, hold on!" he yelled, running to the crowd of heartless. He drew out his claws as he flew in, taking out a few on his first dive. Trying to pull up so he could land, sevral heartless latched onto him, biting him arm. He threw them off, and went back at them for an assult. Finally being able to plant his feet on the ground, he started decimating them and slashing through each one by one. Cedeile saw this too, and ran over to help.

"Hey Ryosuke! Aru and Kai need help!"

"I'm sort of busy." he called from the center of a horde of heartless, slicing through two and then bringing it back around to kill another.

"Alight, I'll go then!" She ran and began plowing through some of the creatures, emitting them into pillars of light as they were purified. Aru's spell weakened and she was beginning to feel the strain. Luckly, Cedeile and Kai were able to kill all the heartless before Aru's spell completely faded.

"Aru, are you okay?" Kai asked, helping her off the ground.

"Yes. But I'm almost out of MP." she said.

"How do we get you more MP?" Cedeile asked. Aru shook her head.

"It's alright. My MP charges up on it's own. Even without combat. Let's just keep going." They resumed their trek towards Moonlight Castle.

-

"Lady Chain, we have a few uninvited guests." annouced a servant, bowing.

"Who are they?" she demanded, sitting on her black throne and druming her fingers in an irrated way.

"It is the young brat who tried to break in before. This time, however, he's got the heartblade master with him."

"Oh good. Let's invite them in for a party then, shall we?" she sneered.

"My lady?" She turned to him.

"I SAID INVITE THEM IN!" she yelled. The servant trembled, falling back on the floor. She sighed and then went back to her calm self. "The heartless will have alot of fun with them..."

-

So, the main doors creeked open wide when the group of rebels came up to it. They stopped dead.

"The doors are just wide open for us? Come on! How stupid does Lady Chain think we are?" Cedeile yelled. Her voice echoed across the lawn.

"You idoit! Keep it down, will you?" Ryosuke hissed. Cedeile looked at him sideways.

"The only idiot around here is the first of us to go in those doors. It's a trap." she stated. Aru slowly approached the doorway.

"Great. Aru's lost it." Ryosuke smacked his head as he watched her. She turned back to them.

"I think it's okay. There are probably some heartless inside." she proceeded to go though. Kai follwed, leaving Ryosuke and Cedeile outside.

"Well?" he asked. She sighed.

"I guess we don't have a choice." he said, and the two ran in.

Inside, the castle was grey and black. There was no lighting, but the group could see fine. A large staircase layed out before them, gently curving up the the second floor and above. Huge tapistries hung from the wall. They slowly moved forward, watching all around them for heartless.

That was when they dropped from above-some normal heartless, and some armored ones. The assult began, as the four attacked using their own weapon or style, and wiped them out, but more and more replced them.

"It's no use!" said Cedeile as she moved up the stairs. Her enemies followed, so she quickly turned and purifed them all in a flash of bright light. Continuing to run, she looked back at her comarads. "Aren't you coming?" Aru jumped over the heartless she was attacking and followed up the stairs, casting some various weaker spells as she went. Ryosuke and Kai ran to where they were, killing more heartless on the way. All four of them burst through the wooden doors at the top of the stairs, and shut the door behind them. They all let out sighs of releif until some heartless jumped down from the ceiling and blocked their way.

"Aw, damn it!" Cedeile yelled in frustration.

"Would you shut up!" Ryosuke yelled back.

"Why don't you! You don't have to purify them all!" she retorted.

"Huh?"

"It uses my energy to purify every single one." she admitted. "But I'm the only one who can do it."

"Cedeile..."Ryosuke sighed, a worried look now on his face. He turned to the others. "Guys, let leave this room and go back out there. I got the feeling that Lady Chain is somewhere on one of the higher floors. And we can find her useing this." He pulled out the fragment radar.

"Why do you say that, Ryosuke? Does Lady Chain have a fragment on her?" Aru asked. Ryosuke nodded.

"Yep.The radar is going off. She still a ways off, but she's in this castle. And she's got at least one shard on her. Let's head off. We'll just run from combat as much as possible." They all braced themselves and then threw the doors back open, heading for the stairs. Heartless followed them, but they ran onward. Kai took flight, flying to a stairway and leading the way for them.

-

"Lady Chain, they are coming right for us." a servant annouced, bowing in front of her.

"What? What about the heartless?"

"They are running from them, my lady."

"No! Why haven't they killed them yet!"

"I don't know, my lady."

"Well, you shall receive them, then." she said. She withdrew a glittering peice of crystal and held it between her thumb and index finger. "THIS will make you stronger." She titled her head upward and laughed to the ceiling. The servant cowered in fear at the insane noise, afraid of what might happen to him.

-

The group left the stairs and ended up in an empty, square room with a single window through which moonlight streamed through. Cedeile stepped forward.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"Watch out." Kai said, looking around the room nervously. "There could be a trap hidden here." As soon as he finished his sentence, the servant burst in the room from a door behind Cedeile. He screamed in agony as he began to change into some kind of heartless monster. The wings on his back grew and became more demon-like. Horns burst thrugh his head. His hands became more and more unhuman, and his body lengthened. The final touch were yellow glowing eyes. When the transformation was complete, the thing before them was no longer a bat servant of Lady Chain, but a Gargoyle DemonHeartless.

"Holy!" Cedeile muttered. The creature gave a mighty roar, and launched an attack on Cedeile. She was flung across the room.

"Cedeile!" Aru screamed. She turned to the beast. She brought her hands to her sides and then raised them as if summoning a creature from the ground. "EARTHA!" she yelled, as pillars of rock flung up from the ground, damaging the monster. Kai dashed forward and jammed his claws through one shoulder of the beast as hard as he could. "AQUA SPIRIT!" Aru yelled, calling forth a mythical spirit that looked as though made of water. The spirit dashed forward and made contact. Ryosuke rushed in, attacking with his sword. While the guys kept it busy, Aru ran to Cedeile. "Her HP is at zero." she said to herself. "CURA!" she said, bringing healing light onto the heartblade master.

"Ugh...thanks, Aru."

"No problem. Now get in there. I don't know how much longer those two can hold out." Cedeile nodded, running in with her Heartblade. She attacked the monster-every point of contact sending light into the beast. Kai was vicously attacking the beast, and went to go for a wing, when the monster peirced Kai's arm, and then sent him flying into a wall.

"Kai, you okay?" Aru called. Kai hoisted himself up, but had to rest against the wall.

"Yeah..." Aru smiled breifly and then turned to face the monster.

"FIRE ARC!" she yelled, sending a firey arch hurling at the beast. Ryosuke drove his sword through a leg. The monster knelt on the ground, weakened. Ryosuke turned to Cedeile.

"Now, Cedeile! Do it!" Cedeile raised the heartblade in the air and consentrated all her energy to the staff. She thrusted it downward, hurtling a massive beam of light at the creature. The body slowly crumbled away and then ceased to exist. There was a tiny clinking noise as something fell to the floor. Ryosuke walked to it and picked it up carefully. "It's a fragment! But then, why is the radar still going off?" he took out the bottle and put the new shard inside.

"Well?"Aru asked, and Cedeile ran over as well.

"There was a fragment powering him up. I bet Lady Chain did this." Kai dragged himself over to the group.

"Geez, Kai! You fight like a madman! Are you sure you're alright?" Cedeile shook her head at him.

"I'm fine. You guys need to go and find Lady Chain."

"What about you?"

"I can't go, Cedeile. I'll just stay here until you beat her."

"You can't stay alone! It's way to dangerous." Aru insisted. "I'll just heal you and-" Kai put up a hand to stop her.

"No, don't waste your magic. The longer we sit around, the more time Lady Chain has to plan against us. Just go, you guys! Please, save Nightville!" He begged. Cedeile and Ryosuke nodded, running off. Aru was about to follow when Kai grabbed her hand.

"Kai?"

"Aru, be careful okay? Lady Chain is strong." he said. His breathing was heavy from the strain of his injury.

"I will Kai. We'll come back, I promise." she said, knowing the significance of a promise.

"Before you do run off..." he wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close. Whispering into her ear he muttered, "Let me tell you Lady Chain's weak point..."

-

6H: Heh heh heh. Ending the chapter here is so evil...but I'll do it anyway! Don't forget to VOTE For Rinoa or Tifa!

Anaretsu: Stop pestering them.

6H: I'll make posters!


	14. Fragment 13:The Magical Flying Machine

6H:Welcome back! In this corner-the evil ruler of Nightville, Lady Chain! And in the other corner, a group of kids-a fragment hunter, the heartblade master, and a magician. Who will be the winner? The anwser revealed in this chapter!

-

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 13-The Magical Flying Machine

-

Cedeile and Ryosuke ran through the doorway and found themselves in a long, dark room. The only opeing to the outside was a balcony that overlooked the lawns and the village. Black tapistries hung from the dark grey walls. The room was dead silent. They stood next to each other, looking back and forth around the room.

"She's not here!"

"Nope. Not even a heartless." his eyes scanned the room again, hoping to catch something they missed. When they both decided it was clear, they both heaved deep sighs of relief and dropped their fight stances.

"Man, this almost seems too easy!" Cedeile remarked. Laughter was the response, and the clicking of shoes became apparent. Lady Chain emerged from the shadows and stood before them, swinging her chain playfully. "Y-you're Lady Chain?"

"Yes, I am." she anwsered.

"I thought you would be covered with chains, but you only have one." Ryosuke commented.

"And you're HUMAN!" Cedeile yelled.

"Of course I am. What did you think, I'm one of the bat people? That's ridiculous.I am far superior. I see that you were able to beat my soilder, even though I gave him a power boost."

"You did that?" Ryosuke asked. "That's disgusting." Lady Chain laughed.

"Thank you, I'm flattered. What do you children think to acomplish here?"

"We're going to save Nightville!" Cedeile proclaimed.

"Really? The two of you?"

"Two? No, there are three of-"

"Cedeile, Aru's not here."

"What do you mean 'not here'? Where else could she be!" Ryosuke shrugged.

"Hmm, you two entertain me. But now, you shall die at my hands as I take this world for myself." She lifted her hands and formed two glowing orbs of dark energy. When the were fully charged, she threw them. Cedeile and Ryosuke dodged them, and they crashed into the walls.

"That was close!"

"Watch it, Cedeile. She's not going down as easily as the gargoyle." Ryosuke warned, drawing his sword. Cedeile nodded in understanding. Aru rushed in at that moment, panting as she skidded to a halt, her face mysertirously red.

"Aru?"

"I'm sorry guys. Let's just fight Lady Chain and get it over with!" she cried, preparing to cast a spell. The fierce battle began. Cedeile and Ryosuke dashed forward, while Aru stayed back, giving them cover fire. When they reached her, she jumped out of the way, stuck them both with her chain. Both cried out in pain as they were hurled to the floor. They struggled to get back up and face their adversary again. She floated above them, holding her chain in her right hand losely, ready to attack again. Aru focused at a certain spot on Lady Chain, and began to conjure a spell.

"FIRE ARC!" She yelled, breaking the tense silence that had followed the first assault. The arc rushed forward towards it's mark. Aru closed her eyes, praying that it hit the mark.

_"Aru...her weak spot is her right shoulder...where the chain his connected to her body..."Kai whispered softly. The magician nodded. Kai released her and them smiled to break the tension. "I know you guys can beat her." _

_"We will." she turned and ran, her body still warm from being in his arms._

'Kai...it will hit the mark!' her eyes flashed open, just as the fire hit, causeing a grea spark. Lady Chain looked in shock and horror.

"No!" she screamed. When the smoke cleared, the three looked at the wound in horror. The dress had burned off her shoulder, revealing where the chain went into her shoulder. "What? Stop staring like that! Why are you looking at me!"

"So you have a chain in your shoulder?" Cedeile asked, confused.

"We still have a battle to finish!" Lady Chain sneered. She swung her chain and hit Cedeile and Ryosuke again. They dropped back on the ground.

"Cedeile! Ryosuke!" Aru cried. She then just jumped out of the way while another glowing orb of dark energy was shot at her. "AQUA!" she cast the spell in the same manner she did outside, and the pillar of water shot from the circle and hit Lady Chain, although mising the chain. Ryosuke used his sword to prop himself up, breathing with difficulty after being hitwith the chain twice. He felt his vision blurring, but still insisted on standing.

"This...sucks..." Cedeile gasped, trying to sit upright. Ryosuke crawled over to her, not being able to get himself upright either.

"Are you able to stand...?" he asked, his voice filled with pain.

"N-no...how about you?"

"We don't stand a chance here. We have to move out of the way..." he panted. Cedeile nodded.

"I wonder what kind of magic she used on us?"

"I think it was electricity. I felt the painful shock go through me when it hit. And my body burns." Ryosuke explained. They both stayed still, not sure if their bodies could take another hit. Aru was trying the best she could to fight Lady Chain, but her MP wouldn't charge fast enough to keep up with her spell casting. Soon she had one shot left. She had to chose her spell wisely, and make she it hit. She focused her energy into her hands and prepared to shot the maigc at the enemy.

"BLIZZA!" she screamed, shooting the blue frost where she anticipated Lady Chain to be. Unfourtunatly, her timing was slightly off, so the attack only grazed Lady Chain's right arm. She laughed as Aru collapsed.

"Ha ha ha. Little girl, you are not match for me. Now you have no strength left, and your friends are helpless! But even though they can't move so great, they are still alive, so I should go kill them. I'll be back..." She landed on the ground from floating around the room, and slowly walked to where the two fallen warriors layed. Aru lifted her head from the floor and watched the whole thing happen.

'Wait!' she thought, realizing something. 'If I removed the form shift spell, then I would gain some extra MP faster. And Cedeile and Ryosuke would gain their normal bodies back, making them able to move again. Here I go...' she pushed herself off the floor, and lifted her hands into the air, calling back the magic from the form shift. Gold specks of light slowly rose from Cedeile and Ryosuke, floating back to Aru, who was glowing. They gathered in her outstreched hands. Lady Chain paid no head, and continued to approach the two injured fighters. Ryosuke saw this, not sure if he'd be able to move again in time. He painfully shifted himself, so that he blocked Cedeile from Lady Chain.

"Ryosuke? What the hell are you?"

"I'm going to protect you. You're the heartblade master, so you gotta live, whether you want to or not, got it?" Cedeile smiled at him. Lady Chain picked up her chain. "I promise, I won't let you die before me!"

"Have fun in hell!" she said, bringing it down for an attack. All at once, there was flash of gold light, and explosion, and his cloak flew into the air...

-

6H: That's the end! Just kidding!

-

The light cleared. Lady Chain smirked, seeing Ryosuke's cloak smoking on the floor. But then she looked up, and gasped. Ryosuke still stood-yes stood- before her. He used his cloak to block the shot. He was now back in his normal clothes. He wore a dark blue shirt and dark blue pants that changed to grey at the knees. Two belts crosed over his shoulders, holding his scabbard in place for his huge sword. He smirked at Lady Chain.

"You can't kill me that easily." he taunted cockly. Cedeile opened her eyes, after hearing his voice. Then she looked at her hands. She had her normal fingerless gloves on. She looked down-all her clothes were back to normal. Aru stood in the distance, back in her white robe, smiling at them.

"Ryosuke...You idiot!" Cedeile yelled at him. He just turned to look at her.

"Nice. Is that how you thank someone for saving your life?" He asked sarcasticly. She frowned.

"Whatever. What matters now is killing Lady Chain." Cedeile eaisly stood. Lady Chain looked mortified.

"I...What...you..." she stuttered, lost for words. She slowly backed up, but then stopped, knowing Aru was behind her. "Alright! I surrender! I'll go back to amuseing myself in my caslte and I won't try to take over the town!" she said, sobbing. She went to run out of the room, but then she turned, smirking. "But the heartless don't surrender!"

"What? We still gotta fight them?"

"Yeah. Good luck getting out, brats! They still want to kill you!" And she disappeared.

"That damn-" Cedeile started, going to run after her, but Ryosuke put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Stop, Cedeile. She's not our enemy anymore. She's given up. We just have to get outta here."

"But don't you remember what Mr. Wickette said? No one can get out because of the magical barrier. And there are heartless everywhere." Kai staggered into the room.

"Is she dead?"

"She gave up." Cedeile anwsered bluntly. She was cleary annoyed. Kai shook his head.

"That's Lady Chain alright. But the heartless are getting ready to come here and kill us. And the keyhole is still up for grabs- they could destroy this whole world!"

"What?" Ryosuke and Aru shouted at the same time. Cedeile sighed in frustration.

"Do I LOOK like the keyblade master!" she said, irritated.

"Cedeile, we can't just leave these people here to be killed by heartless. Let's find the keyhole!" Kai went to the balcony, climbing up onto the roof above.

"This way! We can escape through here."He said. They followed, careful now that they didn't have wings. "Yeah, I thought you guys looked different. So, Aru, you used a spell to disguise yourselves."

"Yeah. It was so we could get in."

"I had a suspiscion that you were human." he admitted. "But who cares? You guys are gonna save us all anyway." he said, as they continued to climb. The made it to a large expanse of roof, where they stopped to rest. That's when Cedeile looked at a nearby tower window. She walked towards it to get a better look.

"Cedeile?" Ryosuke asked.

"See that window?" she asked, pointing to it. "It's the keyhole." They all looked. Indeed, it was shaped like one.

"I see it" Kai exclaimed.

"But what do we do? Cedeile can't lock it!" Cedeile thought for a few seconds.

"But maybe...I can purify it..." she said. She walked forward, off the edge of the roof, and through the air until she stood right in front of it. The others stared as she lifed the Heartblade into the air. Suddenly, a heartless jumped off a roof from behind the group. Ryosuke drew out his sword and sliced it in half, but a terrible clanging sound came out of it. He only withdrew his sword back into it's scabbard and watched as Cedeile pointed her staff towards the keyhole. A great light engulfed them both as the keyhole was purified. She came back down to where they all stood.

"What was that? Purifying the keyhole?" Ryosuke asked. Aru nodded, looking at the globe of light that surround the keyhole, blocking it off.

"It's a temporary solution...it will keep it safe until it can be locked." Aru explained. Cedeile nodded.

"Now we have to get out of here. Heartless are everywhere."

"You sense them?"

"I _see_ them, Ryosuke. We're surrounded."

"I don't think any of us are in the condition to fight anymore right now..." Aru gasped. Suddenly, across the sky, they saw a flying wooden basket with huge white wings.

"Hey kids! It works!" Mr. Wickette waved from his flying machine. It broke through the magic barrier and swooped down to the roof. They ran to get in, jumping from the roof to the flying machine. The heartless persued, but Cedeile zapped them as she flew through the air. As soon as they were all aboard, they made their way to the feilds outside the wall. The wind blew pleseantly in their faces as the moon cast their guiding light.

"I thought you kids were dead!" he admitted, driving them away from the castle.

"Dead? Geez, old man! Thanks for having faith!" Cedeile said.

"You came just in time, Mr. Wickette!" Kai said. Cedeile stepped next to Ryosuke.

"Uh...Ryosuke...I forgot to say thanks..." Cedeile said softly, so only he could hear. He looked at her, a little shocked, but then smiled.

"No problem, heartblade master. And...I guess you can start calling me Ryu now." He turned away, looking over at the other side of the machine. Cedeile smiled.

"So I guess I'm worhty enough to be your friend now, eh fragment hunter? Even though you _kidnapped_ me?" she teased. They all began laughing, except for Ryosuke...or Ryu, now, who was yelling at Cedeile that he did not kidnapp her.

-

They landed softly in the feild and exited the flying machine. Kai looked back up at Moonlight Castle.

"Well, I don't think Lady Chain will bother us again." he said happily.

"That's good!" Cedeile said, pleased with her work. "And now your world will be safe from heartless."

"That's true. And we even got a fragment from it all." Aru added.

"Yeah, but..."Ryu said, taking out his radar. "This thing still says that there's another fragment close to us."

"Sure that it isn't just picking up the ones we have?"

"Don't be stupid! Of course I'm sure. I made this thing, remember. In fact...the signal... it's coming from..." Kai turned to face them.

"Me." he confessed. "I have a fragment in my heart."

"Huh" Cedeile said, confused. "But how?"

"It landed there a long time ago. I'm not sure how I knew, but I just did. And it has been with me ever since."

"But how do we get it without hurting Kai?" Aru asked, concerned.

"Cedeile ,why don't you purify him?"

"But, won't that?"

"It only hurts the heartless because they're made of darkness. But Kai's good, so it won't hurt him, only help him. Try it." Cedeile looked at Kai.

"Go ahead. Sounds like a good theory."

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Mr. Wickette asked. Cedeile sighed and pointed her staff at Kai. A light surrounded him as the fragment emerged from his heart. His injuries also vanished and his strength returned. The light faded, and the fragment fell to the ground. Kai bent down to pick it up, and handed it to Cedeile.

"Here. Take good care of it." he said, placing it in Cedeile's hand. She nodded.

"I will." Ryu coughed loudly.

"If we're done here, I think we should go."

"Come on, Ryu! Don't be a stick in the mud!" Ryu went to take out his sword to use to tease her, but as soon as he held it out in front of him, the blade fell off and fell to the ground. They all stared. Ryu slowly lifted the handle with the little blade that was still connected.

"NO!" He screamed. "How could this happen?"

"Remember when you attacked that heartless while Cedeile purified the keyhole? Maybe that caused it to break."

"This is terrible! It's a custom sword! The core is an strong type of iron called ironseig that was weilded under a Blizzaga spell. Then over that was molded protera metal-the metal used to make Protera chains-under a Thundra spell. Then there were TWO layers of silver coating done under a firaga spell. And the handle is carved from a rare mineral from the Mica Mountains, the amulet above the handle was inlayed by hand! Plus my dad had it made for me, so he'll be really mad when I tell him it's broken!"

"Sound complex." Cedeile said confused, as she had been lost after the first line. Aru nodded.

"Blacksmith magic."

"Why don't you bring it to the guy who made it?" Cedeile asked.

"Because the world the guy LIVED in was DESTROYED!" he yelled in frustration.

"Well then, we'll bring it back to Cid in Traverse Town. He said he could fix anything."

"That sounds like a plan." Aru agreed. "So we should set out now."

"Yeah. come on Ryu!" Cedeile turned to Mr. Wickette and Kai. "I guess you two can go to other worlds now."

"Nope. We're staying right here." Kai said. "But come back and visit."

"We will. Thanks alot, the both of you." Mr. Wickette waved.

"Thank you for stopping Lady Chain and saving our world." he said. The group began to walk away.

"Wait! Aru!" Kai yelled. She turned as he walked up to her, and knelt down to her level.

"Yeah, Kai?"

"I just wanted to say thanks..."he placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face. In a quick and simple gesture, he placed his lips on hers, and then pulled away. He smiled at her. She blushed a furious shade of red. She stepped back, slipping out of his grasp, and ran to catch up with Ryu and Cedeile. Kai stood back up and smiled after her retreating form. "Till the next time then, Aru. Okay?"

The moon smiled down on them as they walked back to the woods. All of them had gained something during their journry. For Ryu, he had gained two new friends to rely on from now on. Aru gained the adoration of someone. And Cedeile...she had gained someone's trust, the greatest gain of all.

-

6H: Heh heh. I couldn't help puttting a little fluff at the end. They're off to the next part of their mission. But where they stop next may suprise you. See you then! And vote for Tifa or Rinoa!

Anaretsu: Must you keep mentioning that?

6H:Yeah. Well, Lady Chain is a very cool enemy. I just couldn't kill her! She's too cool. Really. Someday, I hope to put up pictures of the characters on my site. But my site isn't exactly ready yet and I don't know if my drawings are too anime. I don't draw realy people well, but I do anime really good. Please tell me what you think. That would require you to review. HAH!


	15. Fragment 14:I am a hero!

6H:Well, the adventure in Nightville is over. I really liked Nightville. And I made it up myself! So now I own a WORLD of OCs. It's fantastic!

Anaretsu: Baka.

-

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 14-I am a hero!

-

"I can't believe I broke my sword..." Ryu sobbed. Once again, the three of them were jammed into the tiny cockpit of his gummi ship.

"Maybe when we get to Traverse Town, Cid can make this thing a little bigger."

"Hey! This is my gummi ship, remember! I could just let you guys walk to the others worlds. Besides, I like having two ladies so close to me..." he smirked. Aru and Cedeile looked at him in horror for a few seconds before both wacking him over the head.

"HENTAI!" Cedeile screamed. Aru...she just screamed. Ryu sighed.

"Geez. You guys have no sense of humor."

"And you have a really cruddy one." Cedeile retorted. Suddenly, the fragment radar started going off. Cedeile lifted it out of the cartridge on the control pannel and studied it.

"Wow. Says there's at least one fragment in the world in front of us." she said. Ryu looked for the said world.

"It's called the Collesuem. The description reads 'a battle area where heros prove their strength'. Sounds a little lame to me." Ryu said. "Besides, we have to get back to Traverse Town to get my sword fixed." he reminded them.

"Hello! Aren't you a fragment hunter? Since when does the hunter let his prey get away?" Cedeile asked. Ryu sighed.

"Alright. It doesn't seem like a big world, so we could take a look. But we aren't gonna stay too long."

"Then let's land, already!" Cedeile demanded. Aru laughed.

-

They walked through the huge gates and found themsevles in an open courtyard. The sun shined down on the golden sand floor.

"It's good to be in sunlight again." Aru said. Cedeile nodded.

"Yeah. Nightville was cool, but all that darkness started to get to me." Cedeile and Ryu couldn't help notice a rising blush on Aru's face. They both smirked secretly to each other.

"Whatever! Let's just get this fragment and get out of here!" he yelled. So the group continued to walk across the area. On the other side of the courtyard was a pair of doors. They climbed the steps to the doors and proceeded through them. Inside was dim and cool. The room was lit by torches, but it appeared to be empty.

"Hey! Hello? Anyone here?" Cedeile called. "We're looking for a fragment!"

"Yeah, like that helps. Remeber, Cedeile? Kai had never even seen a fragment before, let alone knew what it was called."

"I didn't!" Aru suddenly shouted. The two looked at her. "I mean...uh...nevermind." They shook their heads.

"Can we just find the fragment and leave?" Ryu asked, getting annoyed.

"Hey!" a voice said out of no where. They looked around the room and found that a half man/goat thing was standing before them. "What are you kids doing here?" he demanded.

"We're not just 'kids' you little punk. We're fragment hunters." Ryu said, kneeling down to the...uh...person's level. He pulled out the bottle that held the three shards in it and showed them to him. "Ever seen one of these?"

"No, never. And I'm not a 'punk.' I'm Phil, and I run the place, and I'm telling you kiddies to get out!" he yelled at them.

"Hey! I know what you are! You're a centaur!" Cedeile said, very proud of herself.

"Um, Cedeile? That's a half horse, half man." Aru said timidly. Cedeile smacked her head.

"I guess you're right." she admitted. Phil sighed.

"Well, you don't look half shabby. The cloak guy and the girl with the braid might just make it as heros. As for shorty..." Aru glared at him.

"What do you mean, 'shorty'? I'm just as good a fighter as these two!" she insisted, trying to stay calm.

"Yeah right, kid."

"It's Aru! That's my name! Not shorty, or kid or punk! And I just so happen to be a very advanced magician."

"Oh yeah? You don't look like it!" Phil challenged.

"Then give me some tests. I'll show you just how good I am!"

"No Aru! We just came for the fragment! Remember our main goal right know is to-"

"I know! But I'm not gonna let some goat man who's half my size insult me and my magic!"

"Alright, let's go out to the area. I'll show you just what you gotta do." he said, walking into the hall in front of them. The three followed, Aru with a determined look on her face.

-

Cedeile and Ryu sat in the stands, while Phil stood on the wall. Aru was out in the arena, standing before many barrels. Cedeile leaned on her elbows, sighing, while Ryu had his legs and arms crossed, his eyesclosed.

"So, what do you think he'll have her do?" Cedeile asked.

"It doesn't matter. I just want to find that damn fragment and get out of here." he said, annoyed.

"Alright shorty!" Phil yelled. "You've got fifty barrels here. Smash them all in one mintue or under and you pass the test."

"Hah!" Aru said. "I can break them all in one move. It is a simple task." she said, walking toward the ring where the barrels were set up.

"Whatever. Ready? Go!" Aru threw her hands in the air, and then brought them down to the ground, causing a tremor.

"EARTHA!" she yelled. All at once, fifty pillars of rock came up from the ground and broke fifty barrels. Phil stopped the clock.

"F-f-five seconds? Not even Her-pah! That was only a simple test. You still can't be a hero."

"Then give me another test! I shall pass it all the same." Cedeile and Ryu sighed.

"Great." Cedeile said sarcasticly.

-

"This next test isn't as simple, shorty." Phil said. "You've got one hundred barrels on different level platforms all around the ring. I'll give you two mintues."

"It will be two mintues wasted." Aru declared. Phil gave the signal, and Aru moved to the center of the ring.

"AQUA PILLAR!" she shouted. From around her came a pillar of water that extended up to the sky, destroying all one hundred barrels. The water died down and Phil looked at the clock.

"F-f-four seconds? Herc can only finsih in one mintue, two seconds"

"So, I guess I am worthy of being a hero now, huh?" Aru taunted.

"NO! You're still just a little kid!" Cedeile and Ryu sighed again. It was going to be a l-o-n-g day.

"Then give me your hardest test. Once again I shall pass it in one move!" she declared.

"No Aru! Let's just g-" Cedeile tried to yell to her, but Phil already annouced the next test. Cedeile nearly fell forward on her face.

-

A pyramid of barrels stood before the magician. She glared at them, as if daring them to challenge her. And they probably would've cowered in fear, if they could cower. Cedeile watched and Ryu just left his eyes closed, truly annoyed that all this time was being wasted.

"Alright kid. Two hundred barrels are stacked here. Inside just one is a peice of glass. You've gotta find that glass in just _thrity seconds_. Not even my best student can do that."

"I have no worries that I can't pass this test. If I do, you must apologize to me for all the rude things you said."

"Pah! Like that'll happen. Ready? GO!" Aru stepped forward and put her hands together, as if praying, put left her thumb and index finger extended. She then pointed at the group.

"WOODAGA!" she yelled, her voice echoing across the arena. The sky darkened as the sound of breaking barrels filled the air. Huge vines bursted forth from the ground and broke several barrels in one shot. Suddenly, Aru saw a shinning peice of glass fall to the ground. She walked forward and picked it up. "Found it" she yelled, showing it to him. He stopped the clock.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-"

"What was my time again?" she asked.

"THREE SECONDS! IMPOSSIBLE!" Phil yelled, looking at his watch again. Aru smiled.

"You owe me an apology. And I think I'll be taking this fragment."

"That's the fragment?" Cedeile asked, standing up and running down to the arena. Ryu followed, walking to the wall. Aru held it up for them to see.

"Yeah, it's the fragment all right. Now we can finally get outta here!"

"Oh no you don't! I use that for hero training! You can't just waltz in and take it away!" Phil yelled. Ryu walked up to him, an annoyed look on his face.

"Never seen a fragment before, huh?" he taunted. Phil shook. Ryu then brought his leg around in a roundhouse kick which sent Phil flying across the arena. "That's for WASTING MY TIME AND LYING, YOU DIRTY CHEAT!" He yelled.

"Nice one, Ryu!" Cedeile exclaimed. "You were awsome out there, Aru! Really, you were." Aru smiled.

"Thanks, Cedeile. Sorry for taking up so much time, Ryu." he brushed off his shoulder.

"Not a problem. Let's just leave now." He said, putting the new shard in the bottle. The three went for the exit, but Phil ran up and blocked it.

"No! The shard or fragment or whatever, stays!"

"Hey! We're collecting them because they could fall into the hands of the heartless. If that happens, then your world could be destoryed. Ever think of that, idiot?" Cedeile yelled. He stood unmoving.

"You have to fight for it."

"God! Do you need me to kick you again?"

"Come on, guys. How much power can Phil have? He'll be easy to defeat." Aru said, smiling.

"Me, fight? I think you're mistaken! You have to fight the strongest man in the universe!"

"Just for the fragment? Come on, you could always use a stone or something for your stupid training." Cedeile said.

"Who is the strongest man?" Aru asked, curiously. Phil smirked.

"The one, the only-HERCULES!" he shouted. From behind him came a tall figure.

"Phil what are you doing again?" the figure asked.

"Hey, Herc! Wanna get some exercise? Why don't you beat up these kids?" Hercules stepped out of the hallway and into the light.

"I guess you're this 'strongest man in the universe' we have to fight for the fragment." Cedeile said. Ryu smacked his head.

"Can't we just leave?" he begged.

"Hey, wait. What's this fragment?" Hercules asked. Ryu took the bottle out of his cloak.

"These are fragments. We've been collecting them to keep them from the heartless. If one of these should fall into their hands, they would gain an incredible amount of power. That's why we're collecting them."

"And because something happens at the end when they're gathered!" Cedeile added. Ryu glared at her. "What?"

"I see. So that piece of glass was actually one of your fragments." Hercules said, sorting everything out. "Well, now that that's settled, I think we can let you three go."

"What!" Phil exclaimed, shocked.

"I don't see what the problem is, Phil. Let's just let them go. They are doing a good thing."

"But-I-you don't-they..." he stammered. "YOU HAVE TO FIGHT!" Ryu growled in frustration and went to draw his sword. He pointed it at Phil.

"Listen you-damn!" he yelled, realising his sword was still broken. He sighed, putting the handle back in the scabbard.

"Come on Ryu...let's go." Cedeile said, dragging him along. Aru followed.

"But you can't just leave!" Phil yelled at them. The three ignored him, walking back to the courtyard.

-

"Come on, Ryu. Let's just go back to Traverse Town." Cedeile said, trying to make him feel better. They walked back across the courtyard, Ryu sulking the whole way.

"I'm sure we can get your sword fixed, Ryu." Aru assured him. They walked to the world gates and then disappeared, back in their gummi ship and ready to go toTraverse Town.

A split second-no, not even that- after they left, three others appeared in the colesseum. Sora walked forward, looking around the place.

"Hey! Maybe Cedeile is here!" he said to Donald and Goofy.

"Can't hurt to look!" Goofy agreed. The three of them ran forward to the doors on the other side of the arena, while Cedeile and the others headed back for Traverse Town.

-

6H:Heh heh heh! Don't you love it when they just miss each other. Don't worry-Sora and Cedeile will meet up soon. Reveiw reveiw reveiw! And vote!


	16. Fragment 15:The Broken Dragon

6H:YEAH! I'M BACK IN THE USA, WHERE JOSHUA SETH, CHEESECAKE, AND FANFICTION RULE! HA HA HA! Man, I had the WORST anime withdrawal EVER! I had set up Inuyasha, Gundam Seed, Wolf's Rain, the new .hack, and Cyborg 009 all up to tape.

Anaretsu: The next part is my favorite!

6H: there was a POWER OUT while we were gone, so now I only have an episode of Digimon! WAH! If anyone can tell me what happened in any of the ones I missed I would be ENTURNLY GRATEFUL to you! PLEASE, BEFORE I DIE!

Anaretsu: No one will help you, baka.

6H:If I die, you guys can't read the rest of the fic.

Anaretsu: (in a sarcastic way) Oh how EVER will we survive!

6H:How do you think I surived when the only anime Europe has is the bad english dub of Yugioh and

p...

Anaretsu: Pokemon?

6H: IT BURNS! MY EYES, THEY BLEED! Ahem...anyway, I was looking around for the UK version of KH, unfourtnatly, I didn't find it. But I'm glad to back in my right country...unless I really belong in Japan.

Anaretsu: I think you belong in a-

6H:It's time for the next chapter!

Anaretsu: Boo.

6H:Would you stop being so mean?

Anaretsu: Let me think...no.

6H:Baka yami!

Anaretsu: Let's not start that again.

6H: I got so many reveiws when I was gone, that I want to list you all!

Jack of Spades: Yeah! I totaly missed you, Jack. I thought of the breadblade and the popcorn dance. But the breadblade might've been because we ate alot of rolls. Thank's for the awsome reveiw! And you forgot to vote, you silly!

lizslittlesis: Yeah! That's awsome you like my fic. I'll work on that for you. Did liz ever succeed in drawing my characters? Heh heh.

Collen: I will love you forever my RPing friend. Let's RP again sometime. Are you doing good in your new house? I hope you are, and I missed you too when I went across the atlantic. I know! To show my appriciation, I'm going to bombard you with so many neomails, you won't know what to do with them all. HA HA HA!

Dragon and Sword Master: You have been my most faithful reveiwer. I never thought a guy would like any of my stuff, but you do and it's so touching. Whoa, I'm getting a little emotional here! Heh, well, keep on reading and enjoying this story. And you may be surprised who Aru ends up with...PLOT TWISTS!

Kenastar101-Nice. Thanks for reveiwing. I felt so bad when I thought I had stolen your idea. But keep working with your story. PIZAZZ!

Fairykittybell- You better give me some sugar! Heh, I'm glad you love it. We'll have lots of sugar in this story someday, and you and I can make Anaretsu eat it all! Cometo think of it, that mightbe funny.And what ever DID happen to FF9 characters? We'll have to solve the myster together!

Sokari-Thanks for reading.

takusi- Thankies!

SoraLover1-Don't hurt yourself! That's okay, I'm glad you're okay after slapping yourself.

And to my reveiwers on Wind-Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you sooooooooooooooooooo much. Espically Outlawgirl and The Shadow of Sora. If you guys keep making me feel guilty, maybe I'll get inspired to do the next chapter! Ha ha!

-

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 15-The Broken Dragon

-

"Well kid, you've brought me some fine peice of work." Cid said, examining the sword that had been layed before him as it lay in two peices. "Looks like an ironseig core done with blizzaga, then a layer of protera metal done under thundaga-"

"Thundra." Ryu corrected.

"Right, sorry...then two layers of silver with firaga. Hmm..."

"Can you fix it, Cid?" Cedeile asked.

"Well, the ironseig itself it gonna cost a fourtune. And protera metal...well, you can forget that. That stuff's in such high demand these days it's nearly impossible to get the crude stuff. Silver wouldn't be a problem, but it's reattaching the two parts without making it a weak spot...and I can't do any magic, let alone blacksmith magic."

"So you _can't_ fix it?" Ryu yelled, beginning to painc.

"Well, maybe Aru can help. She's good at magic." Cedeile suggested, but Aru shook her head.

"Cedeile, regualr magic and blacksmith magic are two different things. The spells might have the same names, but blacksmith magic is very controled and constant, not just one blast to kill enemies." Ryu banged his head on the counter in agony.

"My father will be furious, not to mention I won't have a sword."

"Well, get another one, then."

"Cedeile! You don't get it, do you? A warrior _bonds_ with his sword! You can't just _replace_ it!" he yelled.

"Okay, calm down..." she said. Cid thought for a mintue while they argued.

"I think I know someone who can fix your sword, Ryu." he said.

"Who?"

"His name's Silver Eye. From what I hear, he's gone up ta McFuzz Town."

"What kind of a name is that?"

"Don't let it fool you-that place is creepy. The people all wear masks and don't even know what they themselves look like, because taking off the mask means death and mirrors are phohibited. Plus, they don't believe in hearts, and the word is forbidden."

"Forbidden? These people are strange."

"Saying the word gets you executed. So be careful around there, if you go."

"So we can't say 'heartblade' or 'heartless?'" Cedeile asked.

"Exactly." Cid said. "I would stay away from there if I was you kids."

"I don't have a choice. I gotta get my sword fixed." Ryu said, putting the broken sword in the scabbard. "We'll go to McFuzz Town and I'll find this Silver Eye!" Cedeile and Aru nodded, agreeing with him.

"Let's head out!" Aru said.

"Hey you three, watch out for Leon. Cedeile, he's really got it on for you. He's mad you up and left like that."

"Tell him," Cedeile began, "that he can forget me doing what he says. I'm sticking with these guys!" And she followed the two out of the shop. Cid shook his head.

-

They flew through space, their destination-McFuzz Town.

"Why don't they just call it 'Mask Town?' Or something?" Cedeile asked. Ryu shrugged.

"We'll find out when we get there." Aru said.

"Do you really think Silver Eye can fix your sword, Ryu?"

"If Cid said he could, then I'll believe him. I just hope Cid's information is right."

"I wouldn't worry too much." Aru said, folding her hands gently. "I'm sure we'll find a way to fix your sword." Their small gummi ship soared through the galaxy until a strange looking world came into veiw. On top of it was the buildings of a city, but below it, the world wore masks.

"I guess this is it. Even the world wears masks. Creepy." Cedeile said, shivering. Ryu brought the ship to a stop.

"We'll need masks if we want to get in." Aru said. Her hands began to glow as she summonded three masks for them. Cedeile's was a fox, Ryu's a dragon, and Aru's a rabbit. "There. Now we can pass through the streets without stirring up anything."

"Thanks, Aru."Cedeile said, putting hers on.

"Be careful guys. Like Cid said, these people are weird." Ryu said, landing the ship.

-

6H: Just a short chapter. This will be some adventure! Hey, I own _this_ world and all it's people too! This is awsome!

Anaretsu: I'm sure it is. If I owned a world, it would be a world of pain! HA HA HA!

6H: (backs away) Yeah...heh...um, see you in the next chapter!


	17. Fragment 16:City of Masks

6H:Welcome to the City of Masks, where removing your own mask means certain death. Three newcomers have stopped for a visit. Let's entertain them shall we?

-

Kigdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 16-City of Masks

-

Cedeile, Ryu, and Aru walked through the gates, above which read 'MCFUZZ TOWN.' It was just as weird as Cid had said. The buildings were crooked and bent at all kinds of weird angles. The streets were full of people, all in masks. Some were of animal faces, others mythical creatures, and some were just covered with artistic designs. But these people seemed to be walking just for the sake of walking-not with any particular destination in mind. The three stuck close, walking carefully among the crowd. Suddenly, a man jumped in front of them. His mask was half gold and half blue with glittering silver stars sprinkled on it.

"Heeeelllloooo children. Isn't it a woooonnnnnderfullll daaayyy tooodaaayyy?" he almost sung, twirling around as he talked. "It's a verrryyyy wooonnnnnderfulll daaayyy!"

"Uh...yeah?" Cedeile agreed, stepping back from the man. He fourtunatly leaped off in the crowd.

"I don't think I can sleep at night anymore." Ryu stated. Cedeile trembled, and Aru fainted. After waking Aru up again, they continued on. They headed down a street that was pratically deserted, and darker than the main road they had been on. They walked queitly, barely talking. Ryu walked ahead of the girls, desprate to find Silver Eye. Suddenly he stopped, looking up at a sign hanging from a building.

"Is this it?" Cedeile asked.

"It says blacksmith. Let's go." Ryu led the way as they walked down the steps and opened the door. A bell made a little ringing noise. They cautiously stepped in, seeing no one in the shop. Ryu walked up to the counter. "Hey! Silver Eye!" he yelled. Suddenly, a man popped up from behind the counter, wearing a red monster mask.

"Hey there!" he said.

"AHHHH!" the trio screamed from shock, and jumped back two feet.

"Sorry about that!" the man said. "Say, are you kids from around here?" he asked.

"No." Ryu told him. The man sighed and removed his mask. He had long silver hair and a short beard.

"Thank god! I thought you were the police coming to get me! It's okay, you can take off your masks." Ryu lifted his and left it resting on top of his head.

"Are you Silver Eye?" Ryu asked the old man.

"I am. What can I do for you?" Ryu placed his sword on the counter.

"Can you fix this?" he asked. Silver Eye picked up the handle and examined it.

"Well, seems like you got an ironseig core-"

"Yes, we know! Blizzaga, Thundra, firaga, nickel! We've heard the process two times!" Cedeile yelled. Silver Eye nodded.

"Of course I can fix this. They don't call me a master blacksmith for nothing." he chuckled.

"Hey, Silver Eye. If you live in McFuzz Town, then why do you take off your mask?" Cedeile asked.

"Because I'm not originally from here and because I hate wearing masks!"

"Then why come here?" Aru asked him. He sighed sadly.

"I'm hiding."

"From who?" Ryu questioned.

"Mallificent."

"Mallificent? Who's that?"

"She's the leader of the heartless and she's as evil as it gets. She's been hunting me down for quite some time now."

"Why? What did you do to her?" Aru asked, approaching.

"She wants to know the secret of the keyblade." he confessed. "She thinks I forged it, but I did not. She won't believe a word I say, and that's why she's coming after me. So I left a fake copy of me at my workshop to make her think I died and I came here. Since everyone wears masks, it's the perfect place to hide!" he laughed.

"I guess that makes sense." Ryu said. "By the way, how much will it cost to fix my sword?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just have to melt it back together. It shouldn't be too hard, since it's an easy break."

"The people here sure are strange." remarked Aru.

"Yes. They exagerate everything in the best possible way and don't admit when anything is wrong. They won't even come the realization that the mayor is missing."

"The mayor is missing?" Cedeile exclaimed.

"Yes. Mayor McFuzz XXI. He's been gone a few days now, but his family won't even say so. They've already put ten people to death for saying he's gone."

"That's extreme. And you actually _live _with these people?" Cedeile asked, amazed.

"It's quite strange." Silver Eye added.

"You think it's them?" Ryu asked, not wanting to say the forbbiden word.

"Must be." Cedeile said. A beeping noise from Ryu's cloak made them silent. Ryu took out the fragment radar.

"How many, Ryu?" Aru asked, walking over and peaking at the radar.

"Two...maybe three. They're not too far from here."

"Alright then, me and Aru will take the radar, look for the fragments and see what's up at the mayor's house. You can join us when your sword's fixed." Cedeile said, summoning the heartblade. Ryu nodded. The girls slipped their masks back on their faces.

"Be careful, you two. Don't get put to death." he joked. Cedeile lifted her mask breifly and winked.

"I'll try." and with that, the two were out the door. Silver Eye took the two peices of the sword.

"How long, Silver Eye?" asked Ryu, still looking at the door.

"Not long, boy. Not long at all."

-

"Let's see...the radar says they're right ahead of us somewhere. I guess it's still far away." Cedeile said, looking at the radar. The two had walked back to the main road, and were following it up the hill to the mayor's house, which looked like a gothic mansion. It, too, was crooked, leaning forward at them.

"It's really big...but looks haunted." Aru shivered.

"The radar says they're inside!"

"We have to go in? But how will we get there?"

"I guess we'll sneak in. Shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"Sneak in! We might as well volunteer to be put to death!"

"Stop panicing! Everything will be fine." Cedeile opened the gate and walked into the lawn, which was a dead brown color. She then walked up the stairs and rung the doorbell.

"Cedeile?"

"What? Maybe we can get a tour!" Aru ran up beside her, not wanting to stand by herself in this strange world. The door opened to reveal a tall, thin woman, wearing a white mask that covered her eyes and nose, but left her mouth exposed. Her dress was a gold color with long sleeves and a small train. Brown hair touched her shoulders. She smiled.

"Why hello there! How wonderful to have guests on such a beautiful day! Come in, please come in!" she said, pulling them inside the huge house. "Now, what brings you two to my door on such a great day?"

"We were wondering if you've-"Aru stomped on Cedeile's foot before she could go on.

"What she means is we would absolutly love to go on a tour of the super wonderful house of our dear mayor and all those before him!" Aru said, speaking the way the masked people did. The woman smiled.

"How fabulously delightful! You two children are so polite! Of course I shall show you the house. I am the wife of our absolutly wonderful mayor!" she said. The two girls followed, as it seemed the woman floated over the ground when she moved. They went up a flight of stairs and stopped in a huge corridor lined with pictures on one side and windows on the other.

"um...Mrs. McFuzz, tell me...why is our super great and fabulous town not just named 'Mask Town.'" Cedeile asked. She laughed.

"Why, our town in named after our mayorial family. It all started when Mayor McFuzz II came to this world and built our town up from the ground. Ever since him we have had super fabulous lives and have been guided by a super stupendious wonderful mayor." They procceded to walk through the halls, stopping to look at various rooms as they went.

"Why do we wear masks?" Aru asked. Cedeile swore she could've seen Mrs McFuzz twitch.

"Your wonderful parents surely must've told you?"

"Uh...no, they never told us." Cedeile chimmed in.

"The reason we wear super masks on our great faces is so that we ignore differences in the way we look, so that the bonds between us are not hindered by appearance. And that is the super wonderful reason we wear masks. Only the mayorial family may ever remove their masks, and they cannot do it in front of others outside the family. I remember the first time I was able to see my face after I married my wonderful and stupendious husband. I never imagined I was so beautiful."

"That's such a super fabulous and wonderful story." Aru said, pretending to cry. Mrs. McFuzz nodded.

"Well now, the tour is over. But please, I would love to have you fabulous and wonderful children back again!" she said. And in three seconds flat, they were out the door.

"Well that was helpful." Cedeile complained. "What do you think we should do, Aru?"

"A little spy work. Come here!" she pulled Cedeile next to her and then lifted her hands upward. "Aero!" she whispered. Wind softly lifted the upward to see inside the house.

-

6H:Well, that's all for this chapter. Ha! Cliffhanger!

Anaretsu: Meh.

6H: I believe I have become addicted to MY OWN fanfiction, which is really scary.

Anaretsu: It is. That is really scary! And sad.

6H:Well, until the next chapter!


	18. Fragment 17:Unmasked Monster

6H: McFuzz Town is weird, isn't it?

Anaretsu: Very much so.

6H: Don't ask about the name, but it's something unique and different.

Anaretsu: Is that so? It's all stupid to me.

6H:Anaretsu! Don't make me lock you in a room with Tea again!

Anaretsu: NO! NOT HER!

Tea: Let's all be friends because the power of friendship...

Anaretsu: AHHHHH!

6H:Let's get to this great story, eh?

-

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 17-Unmasked Monster

-

Ryu leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, as Silver Eye used his blacksmith magic to weild the sword back together. The room changed colors according to the magic that was used.

"FIRAGA!" he yelled, making fire come out of his hand. The room glowed red. "Well boy, shouldn't be much longer, now!"

"I'm not worried, Silver Eye. Hey! Watch where you're aiming that fire!"

"I know what I'm doing boy! Ow! My hand's on fire!" Ryu sighed as the old man blew on his burnt fingers.

'Just hold on guys. I'll be there as soon as I can.' he thought.

-

They flew up the many stories of the house looking in the windows. The radar was going off like mad, meaning they were close to the fragments.

"Keep going, Aru. We're almost...okay, stop here!" she said. She looked up from the radar and looked into the window before them. Mrs. McFuzz was standing in the doorway, talking to someone who had their head down on the purple and gold vanity before them. "I wish we knew what they were saying."

"I can do that. Hold on..."Aru focused her magic. "Form shift...ghost!" she whispered. From her hands came what looked like glowing white shells admist ghost-green mist. The mist surrounded them and changed them into ghosts themselves.

"Nice Aru! Let's head in and have a listen, shall we?"

"We have to be careful. I don't know how long this form shift will last." They flew through the wals and floated near the red ceiling of the royal purple room.

"Benida, dear,"Mrs. McFuzz started softly, "You should probably put your mask back on now. If you keep it off too long, then the curse could get you." the adressed girl turned from her vanity. Her thin long blonde hair floated as she moved. Her eyes were a deep shade of brown and her skin was very pale. She looked as though she had been crying.

"Momma, we can't keep dening it any longer- Papa is gone. We should try looking for him." Benida said softly. Mrs. McFuzz twitched again.

"Don't say things like that, dear. It's not wise..."she said, trying to control a great amount of anger.

"But, momma! This-"

"Quiet!" her mother yelled, falling to her knees. Benida placed a pearl colored mask on her face and then got up, walking slowly to her mother.

"Momma? Are you alright?"

"Noooo!" she screeched, her voice starting as a high pitched scream and ending as a monster's cry. Her voice shifted and became demon like.

"Amita! Kaze! Come here, something's wrong with momma!" Benida cried. A younger girl and a boy ran into the room.

"What's going on?" Kaze asked.

"Something's wrong with momma!" Bernida yelled. The whole house began to shake. "You two get out of here!"

"But Benida!" Amita yelled as Kaze dragged her away. Benida stepped back from her mother, kneeling in pain on the floor. Suddenly, the golden dress was ripped to shreds as the body within it changed. It became a huge monster with long arms that dragged near it's knees. All over the exterior of the monster was masks that potrayed every single human emotion- anger, sadness, depresion, fear, surprise, embaressment, joy, relief... the mask on it's face had black eyes and the heartless symbol on it's forehead. It opened it's mouth to reveal several rows of jagged teeth.

"That's not the mayor's wife!" Aru exclaimed. "It's a- yeah!"

"We'll have to fight it!" Cedeile said, drawing out her weapon. "Aru, lift the form shift spell!" Aru undid the spell as the two slipped back into their human bodies. When they gained their forms back in full, they began to fall from the high ceiling. They launched a first attack. Cedeile just made to land on the thing and slashed at a mask on it's shoulder.

"AQUA!" Aru said, as a stream of water erputed from the outlined circle she drew before her. Both attacks had some effect on the creature, as it screamed both times. Benida stepped back in fear of these two intruders. Cedeile landed smoothly on the floor and swiftly jumped back into the air, landing behind the monster's head.

"Prepare to be purified h- I mean, DEMON!" she yelled, nearly letting the forbidden word slip.She slashed at the monster's head, and it roared again, rearing up it's back, and causing Cedeile to land on the floor. The house began to shake more violently as it started to change. Two demon wings forced themselves out of the creature's back, as it flew towards the ceiling, and then went through it.

"Cedeile?"

"I'm fine, Aru. But we gotta get the fragments and find the keyhole before that thing kills us!" Benida sat on the floor, not really understanding what was going on.

"Then let's go. That thing needs to be stopped. Then we'll find the real mayor's wife and the mayor." The two ran out of the room, leaving Benida behind. Suddenly a huge ball of darkness engulfed the house. When it cleared. Cedeile and Aru were standing outside on a ledge made out of a chunk of wall and a painting. The whole house had been jumbled and then made into one vertical moutain of terror. Benida sat on one of the lower ledges, clinging to the wall.

"What is going on? Momma? Papa?" She gazed to the top of the structure, the wind blowing her hair wildly around.

-

Ryu saw the explosion.

"What the hell was that?" he yelled, looking out the window.

"Can't say. Looked like it came from the mayor's house." Silver Eye said calmly, continuing his work on the sword. Ryu banged his fist into the wall.

"Cedeile and Aru are there. And now they're in trouble. I need to help them, but I'm useless..."

"Now boy, those girls are more capible than you think. Just keep faith in them, like they have faith in you. I'll be done shortly. BLIZZAGA! There we go...like I said, just believe in them. That's the best you can do for them now." Ryu nodded.

'You better not get killed Cedeile. You are the heartblade master, after all.'

-

"Aru, what's going on now?"

"I'm not sure. The whole house has been reconfigured..." Cedeile took the fragment radar out of her back pocket.

"The fragments are on top." she said. She lifted her head up to look at the sumit. "It's kind of far. And the ledges might be to far for us to jump."

"Not for you Cedeile! You have amazing jumping powers or something. Remember in Nightville when you cleared that wall?"

"Yeah. I guess I do jump kind of good." she said. "But how will you get up there?"

"I'll just ride on your back!" she said, smiling.

"Okay. Climb on!" Cedeile knelt down as Aru climbed on. Then, she crouched down, charging her spring loaded legs, and released them, going a good ten feet to the next ledge. She jumped to the next one, but nearly fell off due to a heartless attack. Three of them gathered on the small ledge, nearly forcing the two off. Cedeile slashed through them in a few moves and purified them all. proceeding to the next one, but was faced with more heartless. She landed on the edge, her foot just touching the end, but it slipped off. Cedeile felt herself falling past it.

"Cedeile!" Aru cried.

"AHHHHHH!"The two screemed, facing a fall to their inescapible deaths.

-

6H:Ha ha ha! Cliffie! The worst one yet, right?

Anaretsu: I bet.

6H: REVEIW! Or I'll find out where you live...heh heh heh...


	19. Fragment 18:Return of the Dragon

6H:I left you with such an awful cliffie last time, didn't I?

Anaretsu: I hear no anwser.

6H: Duh! Whatever. Here's the next chapter where you find out if Cedeile and Aru die.

-

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 18-Return of the Dragon

-

"AHHHHH!"The two screamed, facing a fall to their inescapible deaths. Cedeile shot her eyes open, and extended her hand, praying that this would work.

There was a violent swinging motion as they swung from the edge platform. Aru opened her eyes.

"We aren't dead?"

"Not yet." Cedeile replied, gradually pulling the two of them up onto the ledge. Aru let out a sigh of releif.

"You really had me scared, you know?" she scolded. "Don't ever do that again."

"Like I tried to nearly kill us." Cedeile retored sarcasticly. The heartless stood before them ready to attack. "I bet that the mask monster is sending these things after us."

"Yeah. We can't keep fighting them, or we'll run out of strength."

"Why do you say that? Is your MP low?" Cedeile asked worried.

"No, it's fine! I'm just thinking reasonably." But before she could continue, a Heartless lashed out towards them. Cedeile jumped backwards, flying through the air and looking down on the heartless. She landed smoothly on a ledge above, sighing.

"How stong do you think Mask face is?"

"Really strong. The power in that room when I was attacking it..."

"Stronger than Lady Chain?"

"Lady Chain didn't even begin to use her power on us. Even when she was going to kill you guys, she had done it with little effort. So I have no doubt that _thing _will be as strong or stronger." Aru explained. Cedeile sighed. It felt like everything was against them. Behind them came a surprise attack as an armored heartless broke out of the ledge. Cedeile jumped up into the air, doing a flip and landing on a ledge on the other side of the mountain-house. Just when she got her footing, more heartless appeared.

"I'll get you!"

"No, Cedeile! Jump! I'll get them!" Cedeile did just that. Aru put her hands together, forming her fingers as if she was holding a gun. "FIRA SHOT!" she called, and as if pulling the trigger of a real gun, several fire balls decended below them. Cedeile continued jumped through the air, almost flying from ledge to ledge. Aru stopped the heartless with her new attack. "FIRA SHOT!"

"Aru! What about your MP?"

"It's fine. Fira shot takes so little MP, that my MP can fully charge between each shot."

"Nice!" Cedeile was about to land on another ledge, when it crumbled due to a heartless attack on it. "Damn it!" Cedeile cursed as she felt them falling. Aru grabbed onto Cedeile tighter. Using quick thinking, Cedeile put her feet against the wall, sliding down it as they fell. Useing it as a if it was flat, she pushed herself off it and went for a nearby platform. "Whew. Glad that worked."

"Didn't I tell you not to nearly kill us again!" Aru yelled. Cedeile sighed in relief, ignoring the magician, and looked around.

"It's pretty far up from here. And it's even farther to the ground." she mumbled. "Man, where is Ryu! I thougth his sword would be fixed by now!"

"You never know. Maybe they got attacked."

"D-don't say that!" Cedeile trembled. "Besides...Ryu can fight without his sword...right?"

"I don't know. But it's probably not very likely that they got there. So his sword probably isn't fixed yet is all." The two looked at the ground far, far, far below them. Then they both looked to the top, just as far away.

"Well...let's just keep going then." She was about to launch herself into the air when a fireball crashed into the building beside them. They looked out to see a huge, flying, black phoinex. The heartless symbol was strewn across it's back. "Damn it! How do we fight that thing?" Aru climbed off of Cedeile's back and watched the huge bird fly around.

"It seems strong." she said, her eyes following it's every movement.

"Since when is a monster not strong?" Cedeile remarked. They watched as it flew back past them, leaving a gust of wind in it's wake. "You know what! I don't care if this is a town of masks!" she said. She lifted her mask off her face and threw it into the wind. "I can't fight with that damn thing on!"

"Cedeile!" Aru exclaimed.

"What? I'll just get another before anyone from town sees us. You can do that right?" She asked, not worried in the least bit.

"Of course, but that's not the point." Another fireball nearly hit them. Cedeile glared at the beast and summoned her heartblade.

"Okay, you idiotic heartless!"

"Cedeile!"

"It's not like anyone can hear me anyway! Anyway, you, you demon from hell, are going back to where you came from! I'm gonna purify you!" She jumped off the ledge just as it was passing and landed on it's back. Taking a second to gain her balance, she searched for a weak point. "Okay, I see... your weakest point-your neck!" So Cedeile began slashing at it's neck. It screeched in pain-every slash erupting with a stream of light. Aru stood on the ledge, giving Cedeile support fire when needed.

The plan worked great for awhile, until the phoniex got angry and started doing barrel rolls to try and knock Cedeile off. She clutched onto the huge bird as it spun around through the air. It even flew up into the sky, just anything to get the agonizing human off it's back.

As they rose, approaching the top of the house-turned-mountain, Cedeile looked over to see the masked monster standing in the middle of the flat platform that was the very top. And orange surface layed below it, as some wall curved around part of the area in the back. Cedeile glared at the monster, as it stood there, one clawed hand over it's face, as if in sorrow. The bird still flew higher, through the clouds above and into the atmoshpere. Cedeile, still holding tight with one hand, let her hand with the heartblade come free. She aimed at a spot on the neck.

"Take this, for a promise I made long ago!" she cried, remebering the last night on the island.

_"I promise! We'll see them together!_

_"I promise too!"_ 'Sora! I didn't forget our promise! You're my best friend, and I won't die before we meet up again. We'll go see other worlds together! Just like when we dreamed as kids!' she thought, invisioning the last glimpses she had gotton of him. A few tears streamed behind her as she squeezed her eyes shut before unleashing her attack. A bright light came from the end of the heartblade, erupting and engulfing the bird and Cedeile. It screamed in agony as Cedeile gently floated off of it, falling gently down through the light. She slowly opened her dark emerald eyes.

"Ce-"She heard from the distance, like a voice from a memory.

"Sora?" she asked before blacking out and falling down out of the light and through the air.

-

A cloaked figure ran up to the house mountain at tremedous speed, then leaped into the air. It flew up the side of the building, the wind blowing aginst him. Ryu had rushed to the house when he saw the big black bird flying around, knowing that it was a heartless. He figured that Cedeile and Aru would need his help. He landed on a ledge to take a rest when a bright flash of light in the sky caught his attension. The black bird had become engulfed in it.

"What the?" he asked, looking up at it in shock. "What if-CEDEILE!" he yelled, persuing upward. 'Cedeile-you promised that you wouldn't be killed! You can't die on me yet!" he yelled in his mind, extremely worried about the black haired girl.

-

Benida carefully moved along the ledge, holding onto the wall tightly as she went. Slowly she moved to the edge and looked down. It was very far. Even though she wasn't nearly as high as Aru or Cedeile, it was still quite far. She grimaced at the thought of falling.

"No! I have to be strong..."she whimpered. She went to move to the edge so she could lower herself to the next ledge when she slipped. Screaming, a million paniced thoughts ran through her mind, until strong hands grabbed her sides and lifted her back onto the platform. she clutched onto the wall scared, and realised that someone was with her. She turned to look at her savior- a guy with a dragon mask, that rested on the top of his head...his face was revealed. His dark navy eyes looked back at her.

"Are you alright?" Ryu asked her. She nodded, enchanted by his deep eyes. "Have you seen a girl with black hair in a braid?

"Um...I think before in my room when that monster first showed it's true form."

"The bird?"

"No, the mask demon." Ryu looked up to the top of the mountain. He couldn't see Aru or the black bird anymore. But where was Cedeile? Suddenly, he saw it-a speck of red falling through the sky. He launched himself from the platform, heading towards it, whatever it was. Because that speck of red could be Cedeile. Benida watched him zoom up the mountain and sighed. "Maybe...I just won't tell papa that you removed your mask..."she whispered to him.

-

Ryu willed himself to fly faster towards the falling red. When he started to get closer, he could tell it was Cedeile. As he flew upward, he passed where Aru stood. she watched surprised as he passed.

"Ryu? He must've gotton his sword fixed!" she said happily and began to try on scale the mountain herself. Ryu got closer and saw the Cedeile was falling very fast. He had one chance at this...only one shot. He landed briefly on a ledge and then pushed himself off with great force, zooming upward to the unconcious girl. He grabbed onto her, almost being knocked by from the colliding of oppisite forces, and landed somewhere above on a ledge. He looked as the heartblade master opened her eyes.

"...Ryu...?"

"Hey there. You alright?"

"Of course I'm fine." she said as he gently let her down. "Sora protected me."

"Who?"

"My friend. Right before I started falling, I heard his voice calling out to me."

"You know, I was worried about you and Aru. Look at the mess you got yourselves into." He said, trying hard to not show how worried he was. She smiled at him.

"Um...Ryu? You can let me go now." she said to him simply. Ryu blushed and took his arms away-he'd had no idea he had been holding her like that after he put her down. "Hey! Isn't this like when you kidnapped me?"

"I did NOT kidnap you!" he yelled. She laughed at him. Aru climbed up behind them.

"Ryu! I thought I saw you before. Are you okay, Cedeile?"

"Couldn't be better! Now, let's get to the top of this thing and fast." They all looked to the top of structure and were about to depart when another black phoinex soared down, shooting fire balls at them. Cedeile smacked her forehead. "Ugh! I'm really sick of these stupid heartless!"

"And I'm not going to rescue you from a death fall again." Ryu remarked, crossing his arms.

"Let's try to sneak past it to get to the top." Aru suggested. The other two nodded. Aru climbed back onto Cedeile's back and the trio was off, Cedeile and Ryu zooming from ledge to ledge to make it to the top and dodge the huge bird as well. Aru shot at it every once in awhile useing her Fira Shot. The bird swooped in close, nearly knocking into them. Ryu stopped on a ledge, grasping the handle of his sword.

"Ryu?" Cedeile called from another ledge.

"Keep going. I'll catch up. Just don't fight the mask monster without me." he said. Cedeile nodded and continued upwards. The bird swung around and came right for him. He pulled out his newly repaired sword and jumped up into the air, flipping around and landing on the bird's back. "Okay, Silver Eye. Let's see how your work holds up." And with that, he thrust it into the beast. It screeched in agony, and started to dive without any sign of pulling up. Ryu smirked, very pleased with the repairs on his sword, and he leaped back onto the structure, continuing to join his friends.

-

6H: Yeah, things are getting hot!

Anaretsu: It is summer, you know.

6H:Yes. Hey, right as I'm typing this, only the first 7 chapters are posted. Isn't that funny?

Anaretsu: Don't forget the stupid trailer.

6H:Hey! I thought the trailer was good! Anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	20. Fragment 19:A Monster's Face

6H:Welcome back to chapter 19!

Anaretsu: I don't see how anyone could read this whole story.

6H:Because it's good, now hush!

-

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 19-A Monster's Face

-

"This is excellent! Those brats won't know what hit them!" one of the villans said from the darkness. They were all crowded around the glowing orb, watching Cedeile, Ryu, and Aru climb to the top of the house mountain in McFuzz town.

"Maybe we'll finally kill them this time." Another said.

"Look at that shot! It was so close!" exclaimed another. Mallificent entered the room, and they all backed away from the orb.

"Mallificent." the sneering one said. She smiled at them all in her evil way and approached the orb, looking at the three struggling heros.

"Ah, I see that heartless I sent is taking very good care of them." she said, as happy as a villan could be.

"We'll finally be rid of the heartblade master!" one said from the darkness. Mallificent turned to face them.

"Weren't they just in your world, Hades?" she asked. Hades stepped out of the shadows, arms crossed, with a smug look on his face.

"They might've stopped there. But now I'm taking care of the keyblade master, should I be graced with his presence. I got a great warrior to take him out." he snickered.

"Ah...I see...you're making a plan to get rid of the keyblade master." she said, laughing a bit. "WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT THE KEYHOLE OF YOUR WORLD FOOL?" she yelled, her mood chaging violently. He cowered back a bit. "I see you've all already forgotton about losing Nightville and the alliance with Lady Chain. And McFuzz Town is hardly worth the effort. And we've already lost Wonderland as well. If the rest of you keep slacking off, then we'll never gain any worlds."

"Oh Malificent, you're such a hothead." A girly voice said from the shadows. "We already have most of the princesses, and even though Wonderland was sealed, we still got Alice, didn't we?"

"That's not the point."

"But it really is." the girlish voice replied. "Even if we lose all the worlds, if we have all the princesses then we've won."

"Maybe she has a point." Hades ventured. But a glare from Mallificent sent him cowering back into the shadows.

"Mallificent, if they do by some twisted miracle, make it out of this trap, then allow me to trap them in my world." The girly one requested.

"No! They're going to be my prey, just like the keyblade master!" the sneering one hissed like a snake. 'Girlish' 'tsked' him and went on.

"My plan is superior. They'll be dead in five seconds flat, I promise."

"Yeah right." said another shadow. "What are you going to do, throw books at them?" 'Girlish' sighed.

"You can't recognize true genious." she said.

"Enough!" Mallificent tapped her rod on the ground, calling everyone's attension. They all stopped their bickering and looked to her. "You'll all get your chance, don't worry. For now, let's just watch them die here."

-

The all stopped on the last platform to catch their breaths before proceeding to the monster above them.

"Who would've thought that the safest place on this whole damn thing is closest to the monster on top?" Cedeile remarked, looking at what little remained above them.

"It sure took us a long time." Aru commented.

"But we did make it. Hopefully, when we defeat the Mask Monster, the house will go back to normal." Ryu said. "Or else we'll have a whole lot of explaining to do."

"I'm regreting coming here in the first place." Cedeile sighed. "I thinkCid needs to make more friends who DON'T live in dangerous places."

"There's nothing we can do now. Except go up there and fight that heartless." Aru said determined. "It is our destiny. It became ours when we joined Cedeile. And when we decided to hunt the fragments...that's when this became our destiny."

"You're right Aru." Ryu agreed. "Let's just get this over with and hope that no one dies." They all took deep breaths and prepared themselves to enter battle. Then, Ryu and Cedeile took off, jumping into the air. From Cedeile's back, Aru kept an eye on the masked monster. It stood completely still-one twisted hand covering it's face. They landed softly on the platform. Aru climbed off of Cedeile's back and stood on the ground. The three watched the monster with tension, none of them daring to breathe.

Suddenly, its demon wings snapped out to their full length. It let it's hand drop from it face as it roared to the sky and then looked at each of them. They held their ground as the fight began. Ryu charged in first with his sword and did a triple combo on the beast, then jumped away to avoid any danger.

"Ryu, you're such a show off!" Cedeile teased.

"Hey, you get to be the famous Heartblade master, so I wouldn't be complaining!" he replied as she went in for an attack. She swung her staff into the air and sent the cresent of light at the beast. It roared having being hit by the purifing light. Aru cast several eartha spells and a fira spell to help. Without warning, the beast charged forward, knocking into Cedeile and Ryu who were standing closest. They slid to the edge, nearly falling off.

"WOODAGA!" Aru called, summoning huge throned vines from an enchanted circle below her. Ryu and Cedeile got back up slowly and went in to attack the monster again. Ryu pulled another triple combo, and Cedeile swung her hearblade in a downward slash, sending the resulting light energy flying at the monster fromsome ten feet away. They did this for awhile, and it seemed to work pretty good.

"I think we've almost got him!" Ryu yelled to the girls. Aru was panting from casting so many spells-even though her MP was fully charged, it still exhausted her. And Cedeile was covered with cuts and bruises from being flung around. Not to mention she was using all of her power to try and purify this thing. Ryu saw this and decided to head for an attack himself. He rushed in, jumping up for an air attack when all the masks on the monster popped off it, revealing that they were attached to tentecles that went into the monster's skin. One of them launched forward and hit Ryu in the side, causing him to call out in pain.

"RYU!" Cedeile yelled, standing on her feet. Ryu landed hard on the ground, his sword not landing too far away. He moaned in pain as he grasped his side to stop the bleeding. Another tentice lashed out, this time towards Aru. She cast Aero on herself to try and deflect it, but it peirced the spell, wrapping itself around Aru. It began to glow as it sucked up Aru's MP meter, gaining more power.

"EEEKKK!" she screamed. Cedeile tried to walk to her, but a searing pain shot through her left leg. Another tenticle had sliced it in the split second she had dropped her guard. She dropped on her knee, still fighting to stand. When the monster had sucked up all the MP it wanted, it dropped Aru on the ground like a doll. She was out cold from being drained. The monster turned to Cedeile, the last one still standing. Ryu watch in agony as it slowly walked closer to her.

"Ce..deil..e..."he wimpered. 'Come on! You still have to fight!' pleaded in his mind. 'If only I could get over there to protect her, but I'd never make it in time.' he thought sadly. Thinking this was the end, he peacfully closed his eyes. He didn't want to watch Cedeile die.

Meanwhile, Cedeile had given up trying to stand and now knelt on the ground, glaring at the beast that was approaching her. She slowly lifted the heartblade and held it out in front of her, hopeing it block the attack or something. It shot out sevral of it's tenticles, the masked ends flying toward Cedeile. She twirled her staff around in a circle rapidly, and they were bounced off it, but not without sending electrical charges of light through it's body. The monster screamed. Cedeile felt her strength increase as she raised the heartblade abover her head, holding on to it with both hands. She swung it down, and a veritical beam of light formed, burning as if it were fire. Cedeile then held the heartblade to her left and swung it over to the right, leaving another line of light before her. The two lines formed a cross.

"HOLY PURIFICATION!" she yelled. The cross of light zoomed towards the monster, cutting through the ground as it went. It hit the monster and caused a great explosion. When the light cleared, the place where the cross hit burning with blue flames of light. Cedeile sighed in releif as she fell forward from exhaution. Ryu opened his eyes, seeing that Cedeile was more or less alive and the monster was more or less done for. He slowly lifted himself to kneeling on his hands in knees and dragged himself over to the black haired girl, the fallen heartblade master. Slowly he made his way to her, passing the monster as it stood still, the light still burning.

He fell when he finally reached her, unable to get back his strength, so he grabbed one of her hands.

"Cedeile..." She slowly stirred, lifting her head so he could see one of her dark emerald eyes.

"Ryu...are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. Nice work with the purification."

"Thanks. You weren't too bad yourself." she gently laughed, although still appeared in pain. Suddenly, the monster cried out again as it began to die. The masks all over it's body smashed one by one. Still, the heartless struggled to live. The two fallen warriors that were concious watched as each mask broke until the only mask was the one on the monster's face. Slowly, cracks formed in that one, and light began to break through them. It reared it's headup to the sky as more light broke through, until the mask could no longer hold and all the light burst forth. The heartless was purified by Cedeile's attack, and dissolved, freeing the heart within. It flew up to the sky, disappearing to go rejoin it's vessel.

The strange and bizare house turned mountain began to shake violently and the platform beneath them broke up. Ryu and Cedeile passed out, but their hands were still joined tight. They fell slowly and gently down to the ground, hands joined, safe from any threat of heartless. Aru gently slipped off the platform and fell down in the same slow and gentle manor. Her eyes partly opened for a short moment when she saw semi-transparent arms reach for her and then wrap themselves around her shoulders, as if protecting her.

"Who...?" she asked, not intending to finish her question.

"Shh..."A deep voice said to her softly. "I will protect you for now." he whispered. Aru closed her eyes fully, wondering who this was.

'How are you? Ryu? Or Kai, maybe? Or someone I do not know?' she wondered before passing out.

The three friends landed safely on the ground. A figure stood behind the house as it went back to it's proper form. He smiled to himself, looking at the three.

"Cedeile...you've done well for yourself. You have great new friends...and that magician is kind of cute..." he whispered. He turned and faded slowly until disappearing.

Benida had also made it down safe from the house mountain and ran to the trio who were laying unconcious in the dirt. She knelt down beside them, and sighed when she determined they were alive. She looked to the sky and thanked the gods that these brave warriors had been sent to them.

-

6H:Don't worry! They're not dead! They're just resting after their long battle.

Anaretsu: I was hoping they were dead!

6H:Heh! I guess you're all wondering who that guy was! HA HA HA! YAY PLOT TWIST! Anyway...he comes back later...heh heh heh. Don't forget to review!


	21. Fragment 20:People Behind the Masks

6H:Wow it's chapter 20 already. This is really amazing.And I'm getting so many awsome reveiws! Yay! I did a pic for this story, and it's my first time drawing to draw all the KH characters. The amazing thing is it turned out pretty good! Even though I started drawing it at like eleven at night. I'm debating whether to color it or not. I don't want to screw it up, so I might just leave it as is. Well, here's the next chapter.

-

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 20-People behind the Masks

-

Cedeile slowly opened her eyes. Her head hurt, her leg was killing her, and something was on her hand...She slowly sat up and looked at her one hand. Ryu's hand was clasped tightly around it, even though he was out cold. She tried to pull hers free without waking him up. When she succeded, she let out a sigh of relief. She certainly didn't want people to get ideas.

She looked around at her surroundings. They were outside the mayor's house, which was restored to normal. The sun shone down on the land, and all was silent. Aru was over a few feet, laying on ground. She seemed okay though, as she was slightly moving in her sleep. Cedeile turned the other way to look when she saw a group of masked people coming.

"Oh damn!" she yelled. She started shaking Ryu. "Hey, Ryu, wake up! The masked people are coming to kill us!" when this didn't work, she started picking up small pebbles and throwing them at Aru to try to get her up so that she could save them in time. When she started to come to, though, it was too late, and the people had arrived.

"There they are!" cried the girl leading them.

"Wait! I can explain!" Cedeile cried, trying to delay their inevitable deaths.

"These are the brave heros who destoryed the monster and saved us from those terribled demons!" she explained to the crowd.

"What? You're not...gonna kills us because we aren't wearing masks?" The girl leading the crowd shook her head. Then she turned back to the crowd.

"Now, let get them inside! They all have injuries that need to be taken care of." she said. Some men in masks came and lifted the three, bringing them into the house.

-

The girl, who turned out to be Benida, saw to it that their injuries were taking care of. Cedeile was taken care of quickly, so Benida led her to the parlor where the whole family was gathered. The mayor and his real wife had returned, and were sitting together on a couch. Their five children stood around them, including Benida. Cedeile sat down in a chair facing them, reesting her injuried leg.

"Thank you so much for destroying that horrible monster and saving the town." The mayor said. "That terrible thing had my wife and myself sealed away."

"We never thought we'd ever make it out of there." his wife added, speaking very calmly.

"You know...it's just somethng me and my friends do." Cedeile said.

"If those things weren't the curse, then what were they?" Benida asked. Cedeile swallowed hard.

"Well...If I tell you, please don't kill me."

"Why would we kill our hero?" The mayor asked.

"Because part of the name of those monsters is your forbidden word." All of them understood instantly.

"You are from another world, are you not?" the mayor's wife asked. Cedeile nodded. "Then speak as if you were explaining it to those in your world. There will be no penalty."

"Okay...there are called the heartless..." they all noticably cringed, "...because they don't have hearts. They feed on those who do, and they lose their hearts, in turn, becoming heartless. The invade the worlds, searching for the keyhole that leads to the heart of the world. If they take that, then they can plunge the world into darkness. Ironicly enough, my weapon is called the Heartblade. Apparently, I have the purest heart in the universe, and am able to purify the heartless because of it. We're also hunting the fragments, which can give power to the heartless. When they are all gathered, something happens, but no one is sure what. We came here seaking out a blacksmith named Silver Eye, because Ryu's sword was broken and Silver Eye was the only one who could fix it. But then we detected fragments, so Aru and I came here and...well, you pretty much know the rest. And that's my story." There was a uneasy silence that followed.

"W-well...that is quite a story..."Mrs. McFuzz said nervously.

"But you have saved our town! That requires the highest of honors for you!" The mayor exclaimed.

"Wait! My friends, will they be alright?"

"Why don't you look for yourself?" Benida said, smiling. Cedeile looked to the doorway to see Ryu and Aru standing there.

"You can't get rid of us that easily, Cedeile." Ryu said, smirking. Cedeile jumped up, ignoring the pain in her leg, and ran to them, getting them both in a relieved hug.

"I'm just so glad you guys are okay!" she said. Aru laughed softly.

"Of course we are. Because of you, that is." she said.

"Yeah, Cedeile. If you hadn't of come up with that new attack, then we'd all be dead!" Ryu added. Cedeile released her friends and smiled at them.

"But I had alot of help. If you guys hadn't been there, then I would've been dead way before I ever got to the top." They all laughed at that, and the family smiled. They all sat down, the family ready to be bombarded with questions they didn't normally have to anwser.

"So, why don't you beleive in hearts?" Cedeile asked. The mayor sighed.

"Back in the time of our third mayor, a terrible war was fought over hearts. When the war was over, the town was in ruins and almost everyone was dead. Never again did we want such a war to happen, so we decided to never believe in hearts again and banned the word to ever be spoken. We thought if we stopped believing, then our hearts would disappear."

"Well, that's stupid."

"Huh?"

"Cedeile..."Ryu warned.

"Just because you don't beleive in something, doesn't mean it goes away. It's still there." The family thought about this for a moment.

"You know...she's right..." Benida admitted.

"Instead of thinking they don't exist, you should believe in the light in your hearts. Because all our hearts are connected."

"Okay, enough with that." Ryu interjected. "I want to know why you all wear masks."

"It's because...well, in the time of our third mayor someone started a silly rumor about a curse that if you caught it would destroy your face. No one believed it at first...but one day, someone saw those...h-h-h..."Benida's voice stammered, stuck on the word.

"Heartless?" Cedeile offered. She nodded.

"Yes. They came, and we thought it was the curse. So ever since then, we have worn these masks, and soon it just became our culture."

"I see. So you guys are really just like normal people after all." Aru said.

"But, there's still some unfinished work here." Ryu said, standing. "The fragments haven't been found, and the keyhole is still open."

"Do any of you know where the keyhole is?" Aru asked. Benida stood, and walked over to the wall, on which was displayed sevral masks.

"I know where it is." she said. She lifted one off the wall and held it for them to see. "It's this one with the key shapped eye." she said. Cedeile looked at it. The right eye, was indeed, the shape of a key.

"Benida, how did you ever?" the mayor started to ask. She smiled at her family.

"It's simple, papa. You see, I always used to play in here when I was little. So I was always looking at these masks. One day, I just happened to notice this one. When the warriors talked about the keyhole, I just took a guess that this one was the keyhole." Cedeile stepped towards it, summoning the heartblade to her hand.

"Then let's purify it!" she pointed the staff at it and a light beamed from the end of it. The mask was engulfed in a globe of light. Benida looked at the light curiously. "It'll protect it from the heartless for now. You should be okay until the keyblade master can come and really finish the job."

"Now, what was it you were saying about fragments?" Mrs. McFuzz asked. Ryu took out the bottle and showed them the fragments inside.

"Ever seen these before?" he asked.

"Oh...well...I think they're on the weather vane on the roof." The mayor anwsered.

"How high up on the roof?" Aru asked.

"On the top...you know, the highest point on the house!"

"WHAT?" Cedeile screamed. "We've gotta climb up this damn house all over again?"

"Relax, Cedeile." Ryu glared at her to shut up. "This time it will be consierably eaiser."

"Ryu, my leg is shot, you're just a badly injured, and that would make Aru the only one able enough the climb up there." Cedeile explained. "Maybe we should go back to Traverse Town for awhile and-"

"Cedeile, we worked this hard and we're just gonna leave the fragments? The heartless won't leave this world if there's still something to gain!" Ryu agrued.

"Will the two of you stop?" Aru cut in. "I'll climb up there, it's no big deal."

"Are you sure, Aru? You don't have to."

"I'll be fine."

-

The whole faimly stood outside, as well as Cedeile and Ryu, and they watched Aru scale the house. It didn't take her long to reach the point where the weather vane stood. She slowly approaced it and then began searching for the fragments. Gently running her hands back and forth over the iron structure, she quickly found the first few fragments.

"How many so far?" Ryu yelled up to her.

"I've got five!" Aru yelled back.

"Five? Holy hell! I never thought there'd be this many!"Cedeile cried in excitement. Aru still serached when suddenly she heard a sound. Her head shot up and she met face to face with a shadow heartless. It jumped up into the air and came down upon the weathervane. Aru fell backwards to try and avoid it, but went flying off the roof.

"Look!"

"Aru's in trouble! Ryu, go save her!"

"Me? Why should I?"

"Just go! Ryu sighed as he jumped to catch Aru. "What happened?" he asked her, setting her down.

"A heartless came and grabbed the other two fragments. Sorry guys, I could only get five."

"Hey, five is a good number. That brings us to eight!" Cedeile said, proud of her adding skills.

"We have nine fragments, Cedeile. NINE." Ryu corrected.

"Oh. Well, now we can go back to Traverse Town!" They began to walk back to the town.

"Goodbye, brave warriors! We'll never forget what you have done for us!" The family called. The trio waved to them until you could no longer see the family, but only the massive house. The sun set in the distance, and the sky glowed beautiful colors over the town. The people had never seen such a sunset in the many years they had lived here. The mayor and his family even dared to lift their masks to watch the beautiful sight.

-

6H:Well, that's it for this chapter. It's back to Traverse Town.

Anaretsu:I'll make sure I'm not here for that.


	22. Fragment 21:Promise of Fragments

6H:There's alot of great stuff happening!

Anaretsu: There is?

6H:I've recently been playing Final Fantasy VIII. It's weird that his names' Squall and not Leon like in KH. And Selphie's older! It's all...whoa.

Anaretsu:That's amazing.

6H:I can tell you're being sarcastic.

-

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 21-Promise of Fragments

-

The three warriors staggered into Cid's shop after landing the gummi ship.

"What happened to you three? You look like hell!" he exclaimed.

"Don't ask. It's a long story..." Cedeile said, flopping down on the couch in the store. Aru and Ryu did the same.

"The good news is my sword is fixed, so we can get on with our quest." Ryu said.

"You kids are really messed up. Did the heartless get you?"

"Yeah. They were in McFuzz Town..."

"They were there! Wow, that's unexpected." Cid remarked in wonder.

"It was the hardest battle yet." Cedeile added.

"Considering it's the second battle we've had." Ryu remarked smartly. Cid shook his head.

"By the way, Leon's really in a fit. Espically since he found out you were here before you left for McFuzz Town. When he finds you, he's really gonna let you have it."

"Let him. It doesn't matter because even if he finds me, he has to-" The doors burst open before Cedeile could finish her sentence. An out of breath and extremly angry Leon stood there.

"...YOU!" He yelled when he caught his breath.

"What were you saying about him finding you?" Ryu asled sarcasticly.

"Oh shut up."

-

"What were you thinking? You could've been killed! Then what would happen! The fate of everything is resting in your hands, too! But did you think about that when you waltzed off all over creation?" Leon yelled, his shouts echoing off the walls of the small house. Yuffie and Aerith winced at his anger. Ryu and Aru stood as far away from him as possible in the room.

"Fine Leon, I'm sorry. But I haven't done anything wrong. I purified two keyholes and a whole slew of heartless."

"Haven't done anything wrong? YOU'VE DONE EVRYTHING WRONG!" he shouted. Yuffie and Aerith backed up to the wall. "The heartblade master and the keyblade master are supposed to be-"

"I know! Together! But who says I ever _wanted_ to go with him anyway! Ryu, Aru, and I have been going to different worlds and purifying heartless, just like I'm supposed to do!"

"That's not right! The keyblade and heartblade make each other complete. Without one, the other cannot work to it's full potential."

"So?"

"SO? Is that all you can say to me? When the keyblade master gets back here, I'm going to personally see that you leave with him"

"What about Aru and Ryu?" Cedeile demanded, looking at her friends.

"They'll just have to go on without you."

"They can't...come with me?"

"They have no buisness with these matters." Ryu broke into a rage and pounded his fost against the wall, leaving a small dent.

"No buisness! What does that matter? We've been fighting with Cedeile and making sure she gets through okay and then you come along and say we don't have any buisness with her! Well that's hell, you know! Because I'm not letting Cedeile leave with some magic guy who just pops out of no where with some damn key!" He yelled, enraged.

"That's right!" Aru agreed, daring to step forward. "Cedeile is our friend too, and we don't want to lose her!"

"Besides, I promised them I would help them find the fragments." Cedeile added.

"Now you're in on the fragment crap, too?" Leon sighed, shaking his head. "This is alot harder than I thought."

"One fragment would've been unabtainable without Cedeile." Ryu said. "Besides, it wouldn't be the same if she wasn't around."

"We make such a great team, and in such a short amount of time, we've become such great friends." Aru added. Leon shook his head.

"Some mess we're in." he mumbled.

"Leon...I don't know how, but I can feel it in my gut that this is the path I have to take. I was told awhile ago that I had to make it to the final purification and that only I can save someone. I have no idea what that means, but I'm gonna do it. And this is the path I have to take."

"Who told you that? Let me guess, some voice in a dream? That's nonsense, and you're just using it as an excuse so you can go running throughout the worlds with those two!" Leon yelled, pointing at Ryu and Aru in the corner.

"Why are you so persistant!" Cedeile asked, getting really mad.

"Because it's written in every book, told in every legend, and documented in every story that has ever been known to man since the beginning of time! The keyblade and heartblade masters must work together to stop the darkness and release the light."

"Blah, blah, blah! You keep saying the same thing over and over, Leon! And I'm still not convinced. I'm not changing my mind-I WILL NOT go with the keyblade master, got it? I'm staying with Aru and Ryu!"

"Even if the keyblade master was your best friend?" Leon asked, strangely calmer than he was five seconds ago.

"What do you mean? All my friends are gone. They must be in the other worlds. I'm...trying to find them too." The room fell silent, and everyone became uncomfortable in the new found peace. Suddenly, the door creaked and everyone turned to look.

"Ah. The keyblade master has arrived." Leon told Cedeile. She watched as Donald and Goofy came in, followed by someone famillar...

"Sora!"

"Cedeile! I knew I'd find you eventually." he said, running up to her.

"But, you're...the keyblade master?"

"You didn't know?"

"No one told me!" she glared at Leon. "So, where have you been all this time?"

"I've had to go to other worlds to lock the keyholes and fight the heartless."

"Me too! Except I purify the keyholes so you can lock them later on. We just got back from a really tough battle in this strange world called McFuzz Town."

"We?"

"Oh yeah, you have to meet Aru and Ryu, my new friends! We've been hunting the fragments!" she pulled him over to where the two stood in the corner. "Hey Ryu, show Sora the fragments!" he sighed, but took them out of his cloak. Cedeile took the bottle and handed it to Sora.

"Wow. It looks like you have alot so far."

"Nine." Aru told him.

"A small few compared to the possible hundreds that could be out there." Ryu added.

"Oh yeah, I've made some new friends of my own. This is Donald, and that over there is Goofy. They work for a king or something."

"Oh hey, I've met you guys before! That's when I landed on you and you called me a little girl!" Cedeile remembered.

"Yes, I know." Donald grumbled.

"I hate to interupt the moment," Leon said over the noise,"but Sora and Cedeile have to get back out there and fight the heartless."

"That's right. The heartless are getting stronger, and they may start destorying other worlds soon. Come on guys." Sora, Donald and Goofy began to walk out, but then stopped. sora turned around and saw Cedeile standing still. "Cedeile?"

"Come on! There's no time to lose!" Goofy said to her.

"Cedeile..."Leon growled.

"I...can't go with you Sora." she said.

"Why not?"

"Because, I promised Ryu and Aru I would go with them and that together we'd find the fragments. I have goals of my own, as well as purifing these heartless."

"Cedeile, you have to go with them! The king and all the people in all the worlds need you to go!"

"I will travel to the worlds and purify as many heartless as I can, but I can't go with Sora to do it. I want to know what the final pruification is. I need to meet that person only I can save. I need to go on my own path. Besides, Ryu and Aru are my friends too, I can't just leave them behind. I'd worry about them and then eventualy, I'd lose my light and fall into darkness. Now, I know I'm not very smart, and I act before thinking all the time. But this isn't easy. I have to say no to my best friend ever. That I can't fight the heartless with him, that I have to go my own way. I'm stubborn, and I'm not changing my mind about this. I don't care what Leon says, what the king wants-the only thing that really matters to me right now...is gathering the fragments!"

"But...what about...going to other worlds like we promised?" Sora asked. It seemed like they were the only two people in the room.

"We will, someday, when the heartless are gone. That is what I can promise. But now, lets just both fight seprately and defeat the heartless." Sora sighed softly as he tried not show his sadness.

"Okay." he whispered.

"What? Cedeile, what are you thinking? Nevermind, you don't think! You're being selfish!" Leon yelled.

"I don't care what you call it." she told him calmly.

"If you're going to be selfish and act like this, then you don't DESERVE to be the heartblade master!" He yelled more forcefully.

"Leon!" Yuffie yelled at him.

"You jerk!" Ryu stepped forward, ready to lunge at him, but Aru held him back. Cedeile made no noise or movement. Her black bangs covered her eyes, so her expression was unreadable.

"Cedeile?" Sora asked, trying to get a better look at her face. She pushed him out of the way, and ran out of the house. He watched after her. Ryu tried to break out of Aru's grasp.

"Cedeile! Come back!" he yelled after her.

"Leon, you jerk! Look what you did now!" Leon sat himself down in a chair, ignoring Yuffie's scolding.

"I hope she'll be okay." Aerith whispered to herself.

-

6H: That's it for this chapter. I was really trying to bring out Cedeile's faults in this chapter, because I don't want you guys to think she's a mary sue or something. No, she's faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar from it.

Anaretsu: (is sleeping)

6H: Great, you fell asleep during my fic!

Anaretsu: (wakes up) what fic?

6H:Nevermind.


	23. Fragment 22:Old Friends, New Friends

6H: Chapter 22! Chapter 22! Chapter 22! Chapter 22!

Anaretsu: Shut up!

6H: You're no fun. Anyway, since it is CHAPTER 22, I'm going to give out special gifts! Everyone gets a Cloud and Leon plushie! YAY! Better stuff to come in later chapters. Anaretsu, show them what they could win later!

Anaretsu: No.

6H: Awww, come on!

Anaretsu:...No.

-

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 22-Old Friends, New Friends

-

She walked along the streets, dragging her feet as she went, no exact location in mind. She sniffed every so often, wiping away some tears every time.

_"You don't deserve to be the heartblade master."_

'I guess I don't. Maybe I am being selfish...but still...'

_"I'm going to protect you. You're the heartblade master, so you gotta live, whether you want to or not, got it?" _

'Ryu...Aru...I can't leave them. They're my friends now too. The thought of leaving them hurts too much.'

_"You don't wanna be weak, do you?"_

'No, Riku. I'm strong. Alot stronger than others. I wish I could stop crying, damnit.' She eventually tired of walking and sunk down, leaning against a wall. A lit mosaic gave light near her. Above the stars twinkled, oblivious to any of the agony going on below. 'I'm not weak. I can't be weak now. I won't be...'

_"No. I'm fine now, thanks to you."_

_"All in a day's work for a noble soul" _

_"That and kidnapping me." _The memories echoed in her head, like they were from a long time ago. She sighed as she buried her thoughts to back on the island. The warm sand, the blue ocean, Sora, Riku, Kairi, her family...

-

_The rain poured heavily outside as she shivered, but a warm blanket was dropped over her arms._

_"Why are you crying?" _

_-_

_"No fair, Riku! Why do you always have to be so mean to me?"_

_"You don't wanna be weak, do you?"_

_"No way! You'll see! Someday, I'll even be stronger than you!"_

_"Heh, I'd like to see that. You keep that dream, cause if you're strong, then you can help others."_

_"And then you won't be mean anymore, right?"_

_"Yeah. I'll be nicer than anyone else. I swear it."_

_-_

'I'm not weak. I'm gonna get stronger, just like I told Riku. And when I see him again, I'll pummel him for that stupid spell he put on me. That'll teach him.' she laughed to herself as she slowly stood back up and brushed off her shorts. She suddenly heard footsteps and turned in the direction she heard them from.

"...r-Riku?"

-

"Why'd you have to be so mean to her!" Yuffie demanded. She and Leon sat on the rooftop, the wind picking up and blowing her scarf out behind her. Leon sighed.

"When our world was destroyed, I felt so helpless that I became angry at myself. I wanted to kill every one of them because they took our world. When I found out that only the Keyblade and Heartblade stood a chance, I knew that I had to get them together so they could save the worlds and bring back ours. I guess I becamse a little obessed."

"More like very obessed." she huffed. "But still, that was kind of harsh."

"I don't care. It doesn't matter now, and I still believe in what I said. Until she learns not to be so selfish, she can never stop the heartless completely."

"That wasn't being selfish, Leon." Yuffie said, a slight gentle smile on her face. "It was love. And standing up for what she beleived in."

"What do you mean?"

"Can't you tell? She has love for her friends. She cares about them, whether they're near her like Aru and Ryu, or far away like Sora was-she never stops loving them and wanting to protect them. The problem is, she doens't like to show it cause she thinks it makes her weak." Leon looked up at her, amazed that she could actually be serious. She smiled at him and place her index finger against his forhead, pointing at him. "Just like you." Leon laughed softly and gently swatted her finger away, standing up to look at Traverse Town.

"She's really stubborn. And she really doesn't think before she acts."

"But she did admit it." Yuffie added, going back to her usual playful self.

"So...I guess I need to apoplgize, huh."

"It because you two are so much alike that you don't get along. She's not indimidated by you like the rest of us are. Even Sora listens to every word that comes out of your mouth."

"Do I really indimidate you and Aerith?" Yuffie vigerously nodded.

"Yeah, espically before you've had your morning coffee!" she laughed. Leon sighed again.

"You always act like a child."

"But I like being a kid!"

-

"...you're...here?" she asked, keeping her distance from him.

"Cedeile? You're okay. I'm glad." he said, smiling a bit in releif. Over his shoulder was a sword that looked like a demon wing. But other than the sword, he still looked like the same Riku to her. She finally found her brain again and was able to sputter out a few words before she could think straight.

"...I, you...then, we were, you're here and...YOU!" She went to give him a good kick in the head, but he ducked. An amused look claimed his face.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"You put that stupid spell on me! Do you know how long I was stuck in that damn cave before the island was destoryed! I was singing '99 bottles of bear on the wall' for the third time in a row and I got to eleven! No one EVER makes it to eleven three times with that song!" she yelled, old anger resurfacing.

"But you weren't hurt right?"

"No! But I nearly DIED of bordom!"

"Then the spell worked."

"Huh?" Now she was confused. Riku laughed at her puzzlement.

"I put that spell on you to_ protect_ you Cedeile. The heartless had been coming and the door was open. I just had to get Kairi and Sora before we could go, and I wanted you to be safe. So I guess it worked. Except for the fact that we're not all together." he sighed.

"But where did you learn...forget that! Have you seen Kairi yet?" Riku's face fell as he turned and looked towards the ground.

"No. I've been searching for her, but I haven't found her."

"I've been worried about her too. I was looking all over for you guys, I swear it! I didn't tell Aru and Ryu about it though, because I didn't want to burden them, so I just decided to secretly look for you guys on my own. But I haven't found Kairi yet. And Sora's here too! But...we kind of had a fight."

"Sora's here too? And who are Aru and Ryu?"

"They're my new friends. I've been traveling to other worlds with them. We have to stop the heartless and find the fragments! We already have nine, and we saved two worlds."

"You have new friends?" he scoffed. "Why haven't you forgotton me and Kairi yet?" He turned his back, just walking slowly along the street.

"Forget you? Why would I do that?" she asked, trying to look around his shoulder at his face.

"Why wouldn't you? With new friends you would forget about me and the others and just want to hang with them! Then you wouldn't care about finding Kairi at all!"

"That's so stupid, Riku. I would never forget any of you guys. It's like...umm...I guess there's some sort of bond thing that ties friends together. So even though I'm with Ryu and Aru, I'm still friends with you guys too. You see?" she smiled. Riku turned back to her, only to realise he was an inch away from her face. "I'll never for get you, Riku! Even if you have been sort of a jerk in the past."

"Me, a jerk?" he asked, getting a playful glimmer in his eyes. "If I was a jerk, would I do this?" he began to lean forward, his breath touching Cedeile's skin. She became extremly nervous and her heart began racing. However, this little scene only lasted about tow seconds, because Sora come out of nowhere.

"Hey guys!" he yelled from the other end of the square. Cedeile jumped aproximately 2 meters from him, which is almost 2 yards in US measurement.

"Sora!" Riku waved. Cedeile attempted to slow her breathing.

"Hey, Cedeile. You okay now?" Sora asked.

"Oh yes! I'm fine! Really I am, now that my head is clear!" she insisted, knowing that her face was most likly a dark shade of red. The two boys started to catch up with each other, while Cedeile retreated to her mind to think. 'What was Riku trying to do, give me a heart attack? But still, if Sora hadn't shown up, what would've happened?'

"Cedeile?"

"WHAT!" she yelled loudly. Sora and Riku stared at her."Sorry, what were you saying again?"

"We've all been looking for you. I think Leon wants to apologize."

"Leon? Wants to apologize? Now I know the apocalypse is descending upon us." she said sarcasticly.

"Tell me about it. He doesn't seem like the apologizing type."Sora said.

"I'm glad I met up with you guys again." Riku said, as they walked back to the small house where Leon and the others lived. "I was worried about you guys, but now it seems you're both okay. But...I'm still worried about Kairi."

"Kairi? I've seen her!" Sora exclaimed.

"You have?" Cedeile asked, surprised. "I haven't. Where was she?"

"Well..."Sora began. "I'm not really sure I acutally saw her. She seemed like...a ghost. No one else could see her but me. I saw her here in Traverse Town at Merlin's house, and then again in the Deep Jungle. But...she disappeared after every time." they all dropped their heads.

"So...she's dead or something? I'm scared of ghosts!" Cedeile cried.

"I doubt she's dead." Sora said. "I began thinking about it, and it seemed as if she contacted me through the visions of herself. Maybe's she's somewhere safe and she's contacting me to let me know that. I'm not sure...but it seems like a good guess."

"Your guess is as good as mine. I've been looking high and low for her." Riku said. "But you're right, she's probably fine and is waiting for us to come for her."

"I hope so..."Cedeile trailed off, looking up at the sky. Did she really see a star blink out, or was it just her?

"You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine Sora. Here we are." she and Sora walked through the door. She looked to see one of them was missing. "Hey Sora, where's Riku? Wasn't he right behind you?"

"Um...I don't know...He _was_ just right behind me, but now he's gone." The two looked out into the night down both ends of the street and over the thrid district, but they couldn't catch sight of him.

-

"See? He has gotton new friends. He doesn't care about the girl anymore." Mallificent sneered to him. Riku watched as Sora laughed and talked with his new 'friends.'

"What about Cedeile?" Riku asked. He watched her through the window. Even though she laughed along, she had a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Sora will turn her against you, just you wait and see. You'll have to get rid of him."

"Sora...would really turn Cedeile...against me?"

"I'm afriad so. What will you do?" Riku sighed.

"Tell me. Open me to darkness..."

-

6H:Heh heh heh...I'm so evil, aren't I?

Anaretsu: That's MY job, got it?

6H: yeah whatever. Anyway, please reveiw! And this is your last chance to vote for RINOA or TIFA. Voting closes next chapter. HA HA HA, CHAPTER 22!

Anaretsu: It's over, baka!

6H: I'm embracing the moment! If you keep staying with this story, you won't be disapointed!


	24. Fragment 23:The Magical Book

6H:Where will I send them next? You'll have to find out!

Anaretsu: Meh. No one cares!

6H: The voteing is closed in the chapter! Here are the results! Rinoa 0 to Tifa 2. TIFA IS THE WINNER! YEAH! Thanks to all who voted, but still big thankies to all who reviewed! You guys seriously rock!

Anaretsu: I don't know why they insist on being nice to you.

6H: Special thanks to Sword and Dragon Master and Kenastar101. This chapter is for you guys!

-

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 23- The Magic Book

-

Sora pulled Cedeile through the square of the third district, an exciting feeling in the air around him. They turned a corner and stopped before a big door, but Sora just pushed it open, and, with a firm but gentle hold on her wrist, he brought her through them and down into a dark cave.

"Sora! Where are you taking me?" she asked him, laughing a bit from excitement.

"It's a surprise! This way!" the stumbled over the rocky path and came to a lake with stones across it going to island where a dark round house sat. Sora led her over the stones, jumping from one to the next.

"Sora ,wait up! You're leaving me behind!" Cedeile called to him. She tried to quicken her pace to catch him, but became reckless and didn't watch where she was going. So, she tripped, curseing as she was about to fall. Sora turned in time and caught her as she landed against him. She looked at him. Cedeile analyzed their current postions. Sora's hands were gentely planted on her waist, her hands were flat against his chest, and they were really close to each other. They stared, emerald into shappire, not speaking or moving. The sound of moving water filled the silence. Slowly, Cedeile's hands moved to around his neck and his hands wrapped tighter around her and they embraced for awhile.

"I...was worried after the island was destroyed." he whispered softly. She sighed, her eyes closing.

"I know. I know you'd be alright, though. You always are."

"Cedeile...I...really wish you would come with me."

"I can't Sora. I have to go to the final purification. And...there's someone only I can save. I don't know who he is. It could be Riku, or Ryu...or you...or maybe someone I haven't met yet. But they need my help." They stayed like that for awhile longer, and then pulled away, looking at each other and not sure what to do now. Sora then retook his hold on her wrist and gave her his tradmark grin.

"Come on, I haven't shown you my surprise yet!" he pulled her along behind him and they crossed the rest of the stones and walked up the rotting steps to the small island and around the back of the house and through a curtain that hung over a huge hole. Cedeile was surprised that inside was a liviable space that was indeed inhabitied. A wizard sat in an arm chair on a raised platform in the middle of the room. Books, desks, a bed, a telescope, and other random magic things were scattered around the room.

"Sora, I see you've returned!" The wizard exclaimed. "And you brought a friend!"

"Yeah. This is Cedeile. Cedeile, this is Merlin." Sora said, introducing them.

"So you're some wizard guy?"

"Yes. The top of them all. I'm even legendary!" he boasted.

"Is this the surprise?" she asked Sora. He shook his head.

"Not even close. Come over here!" He dragged her along with him and they came to a book stand where a book layed. "Ready?" he asked her.

"I guess. But for what?"

"You'll see." he said. He opened the book and layed it back on the stand. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed them. Cedeile held tightly onto Sora's hand.

-

"Cedeile! Open your eyes!" Sora said excitedly. Slowly she let her eyelids lift and saw they were in a meadow. All around the medow stood trees, and the grass was a magic shade of green.

"Where are we?"

"Inside the book.Welcome to the Hundred Acre Wood!" he told her.

-

6H: Hate to end it so short, but I didn't want the chapter to end up too long. How'd you all like that hint at Cedeile/Sora? heh heh. But she really ends up with someone else. It might be obvious who, but I'm not sure.

Anaretsu: Feh. Is the part where you tell them what they're voting for now?

6H: Strangly enough, I don't have anything for them to vote on. So I guess just tell my your favorite FF game! Anything from 1 to XII!

Anaretsu: XII hasn't come out yet!

6H: Maybe so. REVEIW!


	25. Fragment 24:Into the Hundred Acre Wood!

6H: Horrible! There was this poll at a website about the most anticiapted sequel. When I voted for KH 2, Grand Theif Auto and Final Fantasy XII were ahead of it! Okay, Final Fantasy, I understand (it was in first), but GTA? WHO in their right mind would love GTA more than KH? It doesn't make sense!

Anaretsu: That is sad.

6H: That was sarcastic! Why can't you ever be nice!

Anaretsu: It's too easy.

-

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 24- Into the Hundred Acre Woods!

-

"We're...inside the book?"

"Yeah!" Sora said, as they walked along the dirt road. "It's one of the worlds. I haven't been able to lock it yet, but most of the areas are revealed. Come on! You have to meet Pooh and all them!" He grabbed her hand yet again and they took off down the path. The path took them through the forest and up to a huge oak tree with four logs and a firepit in front of it. In the tree was a door with a strange sign above it and bell.

"What's this place?"

"Pooh's house. Let's see if he's home." he knocked on the door and then opened it, looking inside. "Nope. Must be by the honey tree. Let's go!" The two ran, Cedeile following Sora as the came to a huge tree that stood on a hill. There was a loud buzzing sound from the tree, and Cedeile could make out two figures standing at the base of the tree.

"Is that Pooh?" Cedeile asked.

"Yeah. And Piglet's with them. Come on." they walked up to the two. "Hey, Pooh. What are you up to?" Sora asked. Pooh looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I am going to use this ballon to float up the tree and get some honey." he told them.

"Why not just climb the tree?" Cedeile asked.

"I can't climb the tree...I'm too short." He anwsered.

"Oh, pooh, be careful" Piglet begged.

"No need to worry, Piglet." Pooh assured him. "Sora, who is your friend here?"

"Oh, this is my friend Cedeile. She and I used to live on the same island."

"Yeah, before it was destroyed and everything." Cedeile added nervously. She looked around while Sora talked to them. 'It's so quiet. There..are no heartless here. Well, I guess they aren't capible of opening a book. It's peaceful.' she thought, zoneing out.

"Hey Cedeile, you want to see some more of this place?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. That sounds great." she said, and the two waved goodbye to Pooh and Piglet. They headed down the hill and back into the woods.

-

"This here is Rabbit's house. He's a farmer, I guess, because he grows all this stuff." Sora explained. "But he's a really stick in the mud, you know."

"I'll brace myself. Where is he anyway?"

"Hiding in his house. He always does, so that Pooh won't come and eat his honey."

"I'm noticing a theme here." Sora laughed.

"Yeah. But it's pretty funny after awhile." They walked past the open gate and over the bridge that spanned a stream. They walked up to the door and Sora knocked.

"Nobody's Home!" a voice anwsered inside.

"Yeah right. That's not fooling me, Rabbit. It's Sora, so don't worry, okay." The door slowly opened, but quickly shut.

"You have a stranger with you! How do I know it's not Pooh coming for more honey?" Rabbit yelled through the door.

"Umm...Sora?"

"Okay Cedeile, let's leave. I've got more to show you anyway! Later Rabbit." Sora called to the closed door, and they left the yard.

-

He led her into a clearing that was surrounded by trees. Tree stumps littered the area. Noises like a spring could be heard inside.

"What's this place?"

"This is Where Tigger and Roo hang out. If you thought you had to brace yourself for Rabbit, then really prepare yourself for-" Cedeile was kncoked backwards by something on top of her. "-Tigger." Sora finished.

"Hello, little lady" Tigger said enthuisaticly. "I am Tigger! T-i-double g-er"

"I'm Cedeile." she said, bewildered and doubfounded. Tigger jumped back up and began to bounce around the clearing.

"Yay! Sora brought another friend to play with us!"Roo said in excitement. "She's really pretty Sora!" Cedeile blushed from embaressment.

"Pretty? Me? Not my department! Who has time to look pretty when you've got to save worlds from certain doom!" She joked with the small kangeroo.

"Can you bounce?" Roo asked her.

"Like how?" she asked stupidly.

"Like this, my lady!" Tigger said, jumping up onto the tree stump. "Try mimicing this!" he and Roo jumped forward onto another stump. Cedeile watched as they made their way to the end.

"Go ahead, Cedeile." Sora told her.

"Heh. This is kid's stuff." she said cockily. She sprung forward, taking the exact route, and landing at the end point.

"Wow! You're even better than Sora!" Roo exclaimed.

"Of course." Cedeile bragged. "He's just no match for me when it comes to this bouncing stuff." The three jumped down from the cliff and walked over to where Sora stood.

"How high can you go?" Roo asked.

"I'll show you. Hey Sora, wnat to go for a ride?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Come on." She said, crouching down. "Get on. I'll take you up to the sky with me." He looked skeptical, but gave in. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly and made sure he was on right. Cedeile crouched down further and then sprung upwards, using her hidden talent and landed on a tree branch ten feet above them.

"Ack! Cedeile, you haven't changed one bit." Sora said, dizzy from the sudden trip.

"Meh. Get used to it! Cause I'm on fire!"

"That was sooooo cool, Cedeile!" Roo yelled from the ground. Cedeile waved down at him.

"This is nothing. Sora just weighs me down. By the way, you're really heavy!"

"Hey! I can't help it, I am a guy after all. And this is all backwards. I should be carrying _you_ around." he joked. "When was the last time you carried me around on your back anyway?"

"I don't remember that far back! I guess we were seven or something. You were alot lighter back then." she huffed. He laughed.

"Are you losing your touch, oh great one." he sarcasticly taunted.

"You'll know when I'm losing my touch, and I'm not! My cargo is not only heavy, but really annoying. I could just drop you off here..."she pretended to let go and Sora grabbed onto her tighter, believeing that she _would_ drop him. But because of that, Cedeile lost her blanace and began to fall backwards.

"Crud!"

"Sora, you idiot! Damn, why'd you do that?" she yelled at him while they fell. They landed on the ground with a loud thump that shook the tree, making some chesnuts fall on them. When Cedeile finally found the courage to open her eyes, she saw Sora, how landed right on top of her, his eyes tightly shut. He slowly revealed one and then gave her his goofy grin.

"I'm an idiot, am I?" he asked softly.

"Don't push me. I may really drop you next time."

"Are you two okay?" asked Tigger, bouncing over to them. The two quickly seperated, pushing the other away from them.

"Oh yeah, we're fine!" Cedeile insisted. "Nothing to worry about!" Sora laughed.

"I always worry about you!" he joked. The two best friends' laughter could be heard even by Merlin, as he sat in his high backed chair and stirring his tea. He smiled, knowning that the fate of the worlds was in their hands, and couldn't possibly be in better ones.

-

6H:Just some fun stuff for this chapter. I was playing around in this worlds a few weeks ago, just going back and doing stuff I hadn't finished in the game before I go totally kick Ansem!

Anaretsu: You can't beat him cause you suck!

6H:That's not nice! Anyway, it was really fun and it's just a cute and fun world to play around in. Whenever it asks if I want to go back to the real world I yell "NEVER! I'll ALWAYS avoid reality!" heh heh heh...

Anaretsu: blah blah blah...your boring me hikari.

6H:My job is not to enterain you every waking moment. So anyway, thanks to all my reveiws, espically those who told me their favorite final fantasy. I was looking at the KH soundtrack last night on amazon. I wanna get it! But I'm poor and can't afford anything except Shonen Jump and manga! Speaking of which, there's a KH manga in japan! I wish they'd bring it over here too. But you can read translations at they have the whole first volume done. And Sora makes so many funny faces in it, that I actually laughed out loud at his expressions. Well, I'm off. FLUFF in next chapter!


	26. Fragment 25:Star Gazer

6H:Hello and welcome to chapter 25! This chapter is for Dragon and Sword Master, who told me awhile back he wished this fic was Cedeile/Sora. Well, I'll ease your pain a little! YAY! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Anaretsu: meh.

-

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 25-Star Gazer

-

The sun began to set over the enchanted storybook world as Cedeile and Sora made their way to an area where a stream ran through and a bridge linked the path to the other side. A tree with a swing stood atop a huge hill that bent over the river. It was very quiet and the crickets began their nightly serenade. The two friends leaned on the bridge railing and watched the water beneath them, their own relflections looking back at them.

"It's really peaceful around here. It's weird not to have to fight the heartless." she said, flicking a stone into the water below.

"I know. That's what I was thinking the first time I came here. Now, I just come back every once in awhile to relax after a particurally hard battle. So, what have your adventures been like, Cedeile?" Sora asked, looking at her. She still kept her gaze on the water.

"It's been really fun. Ryu, Aru and I make a great team. I really like hanging out with them too. We're all great friends already, and we put complete trust in each other. It's kind of weird that it all clicked so fast, but when you're involved in battles of life and death, then you learn that you hafta rely on the people around you. We've gone to three worlds so far-Nightville, The Colusieum, and McFuzz Town. We just got back from there, and they were really creepy at first, but once we got to know them, they weren't really creepy at all."

"I've gone to Wonderland, Deep Jungle, and also the Colusieum, where we just were. I fought in a tournament with Donald and Goofy, and we met this guy named Cloud. I've made alot of other friends in the other worlds, but I've run into alot of heartless also. And in Wonderland, there was this girl named Alice, but she got kidnapped by the heartless. I felt bad that we never found her."

"Yeah, that sucks. Kind of like the pain in my leg."

"You're hurt?" he asked, a tone of worry in his voice.

"It's no big deal. It's almost healed anyway. But I guess I shouldn't have shown off so much before, cause it's been bothering me." Cedeile insisted. Sora looked down at her injured leg and saw the blood spotted bandages.

"Was it a hard battle?"

"You wouldn't believe it! First, the mayor's house turned intoa mountain thing with all these platforms, so I carried Aru on my back to the top. We were waiting for Ryu to get his sword fixed-that was why we went to McFuzz Town in the first place, but Aru and I went to search for some fragments. Anyway, we were making our way up, when we had to fight this huge flying bird heartless! So I jumped on it's back and began using my heartblade on it, while Aru gave me support fire. That's when it got really annoyed with me, and tried to get me to fall off. It went straight up into the sky, and that's when I knew I had to purify it. And I did! But I began to fall...that's when, I heard a voice..."

"What did it say?"

"Um...well, it was saying "Ce-" like the first part of my name. Well, Sora...I thought it was your voice. That's what I believed anyway, cause after that, I blacked out. Luckly, Ryu caught me so I didn't die. The three of us climbed to the top and faced this strange monster covered in masks. We fought and fought until Aru collapse from getting her energy drained and Ryu had an injury, so it was me and the monster, I was unable to run. And where was I gonna run anyway? It was a really really looooong way down. So I stood my ground and came up with a super cool attack to purify it! So it becomes purified and the house turns back to normal and we're made heros of the town!"

"Wow. Sounds alot more dangerous than our battles." Sora said.

"I guess. But Ryu and Aru both look out for me, and I look out for them, so we're all covered." She said, making her hands into fists shooting them into the air. Sora laughed.

"You've found good friends, Cedeile. And I was worried about you." He said, smiling softly.

"You have no reason to worry! I can take care of myself!" she said cockily. Then sun's last light streched across the land and slowly faded until stars started coming out. They walked up the hill and sat down in the grass, Cedeile wincing when she tried to kneel on her bad leg.

"You okay?" Sora asked worried. She shook it off.

"I'm fine. Like I said, it's practically healed." she insisted. They looked up at the stars and the cresent moon that sat among them. "The moon is so close, kind of like Nightville's moon. It sits right behind Moonlight Castle, so the front of it is in shadow."

"Cool. Wow, you can see all the stars perfectly. Alot better than on the island, right?"

"Yeah. I guess it's cause this is a story book world."

"Reminds me of looking at the night sky on Destiny Island, right?"

"Yeah, and Riku and Kairi would be there too." Cedeile said, closing her eyes and envisioning the scene. "We would all sit outside the treehouse and have blanket wrapped around us because it as cold at night. We would pick out constellations and make up stories about them and then we would eat candy we had brought with us. When we couldn't stay up any longer, we would go back in the treehouse and fall asleep until early morning when we watched the sun rise." She fell onto Sora's shoulder, eyes still closed as she let out a loud sigh.

"Cedeile?"

"I miss it. I don't think anything can ever be the same again, Sora. The four of us will never look at the stars again like that."

"Are you scared?" he whispered

"Being scared is sissy. And I'm not a sissy." she whispered back.

"You were the one getting all nostalgic."

"Well, you reminded me of it."

"Sorry. But if it makes you feel any better, I'm a little scared too. It's hard to know what the furture holds."

"I'm not scared."

"Cedeile, I know you, you don't admit anything you're feeling."

"Oh yeah!" she said, geting up in his face. "How would you know?"

"Because I'm your best friend, that's why..." she froze. What would she say to that?

'H-hold up here! Sora likes Kairi, and Sora is only my best friend. First Riku freaks out on me, then Sora goes haywire. Has everyone but me gone insane? I don't know what to say...but, I want to be this close to Sora. Maybe I want to be closer...but I don't love him. Is this normal? I don't love him! Do not! I do not love Sora! I'm not in love with my best friend, it's not happening! He loves KAIRI, you idiot. And I'm just fine with that! I'll even arrange and plan their whole wedding without regret! Why is this happening? ACK!' she battled in her head. Sora looked at her worriedly, because she hadn't spoken in a long time.

"Cedeile? What's wrong?"

"Sora...I don't have any feelings like that."

"That's not what I meant. I meant that we're best friends and our bond is really strong, you know. It's like more than friendship, right?"

"Uh, yeah...Sorry, I thought...hell with it." she moved away and looked at the ground.

"Are you angry?"

"No, I'm not angry!" she snapped.

"You're funny when you get flustered, you know?"

"Both you and Riku act weird, you know? Riku...I don't want to even think about what would've happened if you hadn't interupted."

"It couldn't have been that bad, right?" he asked, laying back in the grass.

"It was just a little freaky, you know. Riku hasn't always acted friendly with me, and suddenly BAM! He's practially in love with me. I really can't stand all that romantic stuff, you know." she flopped on the ground next to him.

"You're just not ready yet. I bet someday you'll have a boyfriend." he smirked in the darkness.

"Oh yeah? I'd bet my heartblade that you and Kairi will be hooked up before all this heartless stuff is over."

"What! Why are you saying that!" he shouted, red making it's way onto his face.

"Just a feeling." she anwsered smartly. Sora started to panic, not wanting his secret to get out, even to his best friend.

"What if I proved I didn't like her!" he said, sitting up again. "What if I proved it by kissing you right now! If I liked Kairi, I wouldn't be able to! So what do you say?" Cedeile put a cocky smirk on her face. She pushed herself up.

"Okay then, smart guy. Go ahead." she challenged, closeing her eyes. Sora sighed and started to slowly move forward. His arm that was holding him from falling was shaking uncontroably, and he felt the heat in his face. He wondered how Cedeile could stay so perfectly calm in this kind of situation. Their lips were just about to touch when he realised he was too scared and couldn't go through with it.

"You win." he said, pulling away. Cedeile's eyes popped open in surprise.

"Huh?"

"I can't do it!" he admitted.

"Why?" she asked slyly.

"Because I...I like Kairi, okay! I love her, happy now?"

"Yes, very. Espically since you didn't kiss me after all. Heh heh."

"You were hoping, huh? That I'd chicken out?"

"I told you I'd bet my heartblade on it. I wouldn't be so confident if I didn't know."

"So how did you know?" he asked. She froze again. How would she anwser this? She couldn't tell him she'd been in the secret place! Then she'd have to say _why _she was there, and that meant revealing _her_ secret place behind the boulder. "Well, how did you know?"

"I...umm...I had a gut feeling!" she lied, but lied very well.

"Really? It was that obvious?"

"Yes. Yes it was." she declared, crossing her arms.

"Do you think Kairi knows?"

"Naw, she doesn't know. I'm just really good at this stuff is all. I know the signs to look for." she said, leaning back into the grass, relieved her secret was safe.

"I miss her..." Sora said, looking wistfully at the stars. Cedeile looked over at him. His eye reflected the sky so clearly, and his face seemed so sad.

"I'm sure you'll find her again, Sora. She's out there somewhere. And she has been sending you those images, so she's okay. Right?"

"I can't help but worry." Cedeile was about to say something, but she couldn't think of anything. She sighed and looked back up at the stars.

"Yeah..." they stayed silent, not sure what to do. Cedeile finally spoke up. "Sora...we'll always be best friends,and we're connected. Our hearts have a strong bond, so we'll never really be apart from each other, right?"

"Right. We'll never be really seperated."

"That's what I'll promise you. Because I don't think I can keep my other promise right now."

-

6H:That's the end of this chapter. A little fluffy, I think.

Anaretsu: I hate fluff.

6H: Well I LOVE IT. EVERYTHING IS BETTER WITH FLUFF! HA HA HA! So, see you next time!


	27. Fragment 26:Swallowed

6H: HA! I have alot of great reveiwers! It's a shame I can't remember who they all are right now.

Anaretsu: It's a shame this fanfic keeps going ON!

6H:Chapter 26! YEAH! Well okay, it's not that big a deal. But I'm going to have a party in chapter 30! Yeah! So, here's chapter 26.

-

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 26-Swallowed

-

Sora and Cedeile walked through the door of Leon's house. Ryu pratically jumped up from the bed.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked.

"Relax Ryu, I can take care of myself." Cedeile attempted to calm him down. "I was just with Sora at Merlin's house."

"With Sora?" Ryu exploded. "And what were you doing?"

"None of your buisness!"

"Ryu, please. It's not like she went off to another world by herself." Aru told him.

"He's just as bad as Leon." Aerith remarked.

"If you have to know..."Sora started, walking in between the two and seperating them from killing each other. "We were praticing magic targeting. Right, Cedeile?"

"Huh? I mean yes."

"Magic, huh?" Ryu wasn't buying it.

"Well yeah! If you have to conserve energy, then you have to have your aim as accurate as possible!" Cedeile insisted. Ryu still looked skeptical. Finally, he just sighed.

"Whatever. Let's head out again. The fragments won't find themselves." He began to walk out of the house. Aru and Cedeile watched him leave.

"Cedeile, let's go." Aru said, following suit. Cedeile shrugged.

"Okay. See ya, Sora!" She ran after Ryu, passing Aru on the way. She began to scurry after them too. The door shut and the house became silent.

"Well, Leon will be upset that he didn't get to apoplgize." Aerith stated, taking a sip of tea. Sora sat himself down on the bed.

"I still want her to come with me. But, if she says she has to take this path, then I can't stop her. No one can stop Cedeile once she makes a descion."

-

"Where are we heading now, Ryu?" Cedeile asked. She was getting used to having her head against the glass window.

"I'm not sure yet. The radar isn't going off." he said, looking at some other controls and then averting his attension forward. "Damn it!"

"What?"

"Heartless ship, dead ahead!" he yelled. He reached up above him and pulled down a lever. "Fire anti gummi missles one and two! Go!" Two missels headed at the ships and they were rewarded with two explosions. "Firing main guns and rapid machine gun left and right." he pressed a few more buttons and colored beams started to shoot at the flank in front of them. "Hold on ladies, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" He fliped a switch and they suddenly jetted forward, flying through the fleet as it was exploding. The bright light made it hard to see, and the ship was thrown back and forth.

"Ryu! We're gonna fly out of control!" Cedeile screamed.

"Do something, please!" Aru begged.

"If I could do something I would've done it. Just grab onto me and don't let go. This move might be risky!" The girls did as told, and Ryu did his fancy manuvering. The ship flipped over a few times and then skidded to a hault upside down. The explosions died down and everything was still. Cedeile and Aru fell into the ceiling. "See?" Ryu boasted cockily. "I told you everything would okay."

"Except my head."A low beeping sound began to sound. Aru reached for the fragment radar.

"Fragments ahead. Looks like there's only one." she said, adjusting her glasses.

"Where? In space?" Cedeile asked, turning her body to look outside. "Man, the blood is rushing to my head!"

"There's no world in front of us." Ryu said, squinting to try and get a better look. Suddenly, his navy eyes went wide. "It can't be..." he murmered. A loud wailing sound filled the silence.

"What is that?" Cedeile asked.

"Be quiet girls. I didn't think he would be in this part of space. It the legendary space whale-Monstro." he breathed, looking intently at the space in front of the ship. Aru and Cedeile both looked out. Another loud wailing sounded, echoing even in the cockpit. They were all still as stones and only their breathing could be heard. Suddenly, the huge blue monster came into veiw. Ryu slowly reached for a lever and slowly pulled it down. "Fire underside gravity missles one and five..." he whispered nervously.

Slowly, two compartments opened from the underside of the ship, which at the moment was the top of the ship. A computer moniter slowly raised from the control panel with a target on it and a view of the outside. Ryu looked at it and when the target turned red, he pressed two red buttons at the same time. A gauge appeared at the bottom of the screen and began charging-first green, then yellow over that, then orange...

"Damn! It won't make it in time." He breathed.

"Why are you panicing?" Cedeile asked.

"Because the space whale...is probably going to attack us." Aru explained frightfully.

"And my ship won't stand a chance." he looked back down at the gauge, which was halfway through red. "The gravity missles won't make it." Monstro came closer to them. Aru clasped her hands over her eyes and shook uncontroably. Ryu still eyed the gauge on the computer screen. It was almost finshed with red. Only black was left to charge...

"Ryu, what do we do?" Cedeile asked.

"If that thing attacks us and the ship is destroyed, we'll either die in the blast, or die outside in space." he told her. Aru let out a whimper.

"Well, aren't you the bringer of good news."

"Cedeile, just shut it!" he yelled, the first time in ten mintues anyone had used such a loud voice. Cedeile was about to give a smart remark back when she saw the worry in his eyes. She sighed and looked back outside. Monstro was closer, and the gauge was only half filled with black. It spotted them and let out another majestic roar that made the nearby worlds shake-keeping in mind the nearest worlds were about 2 kilometers away, which is about 1.242 miles.

Ryu couldn't take his eyes off the huge creature, and his hands clamped around the controls shook. He had no doubt in his mind that his knuckles were white. He looked at Cedeile, who was now still and unusually quiet. Then, his eyes made their way over to Aru, who was shaking like a little kid. His eyes glanced around the cockpit until they landed on the moniter with the gravity missle charge. It was almost full...

A single, soft beep sounded in the silence.

"FIRE GRAVITY MISSLES!" Ryu yelled suddenly. Two silver metal shafts emegered from their respective holds and shot out at Monstro, while the massive creature opened its fangs-techinically, whales don't have fangs, and Monstro happens to not have any teeth, but rather balene that is used to filter the water for food- and began to engulf the ship. A bright light flashed as the gravtiy missles hit their target, but it was too late, for as Monstro passed out from being hit,he came down upon the small ship, still succeeding in swallowing the three whole. The ship was tossed about. The lights inside flickered off and the controls went out.

"Damn it!" Ryu cursed in the confusion. They all eventually blacked out and flew out of the cockpit and into the darkness.

-

6H:ANOTHER CLIFFIE! I've lost track of how many I've written. But in a story like this, I guess there is alot of them.

Anaretsu: Damn it. You hadn't written one in a looong time, so I thought you'd never write one again.

6H:You are mistaken, mon baka yami.

Anaretsu: You mixed french and japanese?

6H:That just proves how little of those languages I know! See you all in chapter 27!


	28. Fragment 27:Gepetto

6H and Jack: (sitting in chairs)

6H: The Six of Hearts,

Jack: And the Jack of Spades,

6H:Request your presence-

Jack: At a casual gathering

6H:In chapter 30 of this fanfic to celebrate it's sucess and long run and also at how awsome it is!

Jack: Please RSVP in your reveiw. Oh, and bring as much sugar, snack food, and party supplies as humanly possible.

6H:We hope to see you there!

Jack: It's being hosted by us, the members of the Royal Flush alliance!

6H:Two of us anyway.

Jack: That's true...

6H:Hey look! It's the breadblade brought back to life!

Jack: Yeah! Let's go fight some heartless!

Anaretsu: Idiots.

-

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 27-Gepetto

-

Cedeile slowly opened her dark emerald eyes. Her head hurt and she was cold and damp, and it was dark in this place. She pushed herself into a sitting postion, and looked around at their surroundings.

"Damn it. I told Ryu we needed a bigger cockpit." she said, rubbing the back of her aching head. Ryu groaned as he came to. He was lying on his back, a small stream of blood flowing down his face.

"Hey Cedeile, Aru. You guys okay?"

"Hey Ryu. I'm fine ,but I don't know where Aru is. You okay? Your head is like...bleeding." she said, slowly standing and walking to where he layed. Ryu slowly lifted his left hand and touched the cut. He winced as his fingers made contact.

"It's nothing." he insisted, but still didn't move. Cedeile nudged him with her foot a bit.

"Hey, get up. Where are we, anyway?" she asked.

"Monstro must've swallowed us whole. We're inside the space whale..." He said, looking at the ceiling.

"So we're trapped?" she asked, starting to panic. "I can't beleieve we got eaten by a shark!"

"Cedeile, it's a whale."

"Yeah, I knew that." Ryu shook his head. "So, Ryu, are you gonna get up?"

"I've been trying to." Cedeile's eyes widened a little.

"You can't move? Holy hell! You're paralized! What the hell are we gonna do? Cid's not a chiropractor!"

"Cedeile shut up. I'll be fine, okay. I guess this cut on my head isn't my only wound, huh?" he laughed slightly, but not much since it hurt. Cedeile knelt down beside him.

"How about I look around this place for a way out. Then if I find one, I'll come back for you and we'll get out of here. Then I'll come back for Aru, unless she already got out okay." she said.

"What if Aru didn't get out?"

"She's not around here, so she might be okay."

"Fine, I'll go along with this, but if I end up dead because of you, I'm coming back to haunt you, okay?" Cedeile smiled and poked his shoulder playfully.

"Great. I'll be back!" she stood up and dashed off.

-

Cedeile's feet bounced off the spongy floor as she tried to look for an exit. Suddenly, she saw a light in front of her somewhere. She ran towards it, but hit a deep pool of cold water that went to her waist. With a yell of surprise, she ran back onto shore and shivered.

"Holy...damn! That's really freezing." she then thought of Ryu. He could be dieing and she was standing around because of some cold water. She swallowed hard and dived into the water. 'Ryu, I'm not gonna disapoint you. My plan will work, you'll see.' She rose up near the source of the light and gasped for air. The splashing of water echoed through the monstrious cavern. She looked up the side of a wooden wall. The light came from above it. No, it wasn't a wall...it was the side of a boat. She looked around and found a wooden plank floated on the water. She pulled herself on it and looked around. There were towers of wood from wrecked ships. Random boards floated in the water.

She rubbed her arms to try and warm up, but her wet clothes hung on her body. She gritted her teeth and forced herself to move. She decided to jump up on the deck of the boat before she freezed to death. She launched herself and landed on the wooden floor. An old man with white hair turned and looked in shock.

"Oh, hello there. Who are you?" he asked. The light source, a latern, sat on a small table. The boat seemed more like a home than a boat.

"I'm Cedeile. You would be...?"

"Gepetto. I'm a simple inventor."

"I see you couldn't invent a way out of here. How long have you been here, anyway?"

"For awhile now. I was trying to find Pinochio, but I ended up being swallowed by Monstro instead." Gepetto sighed as he sat down on a bed.

"My friends and I landed here. We got swallowed too. But my friend Ryu...he can't move and Aru isn't anywhere around."

"What brings you here? Are you on a journey?"

"Heck yeah! I'm the heartblade master!" she declared, getting pumped. Gepetto thought for a moment.

"Heartblade, huh? You wouldn't know anything about a keyblade, would you?" he asked.

"Yeah! My friend Sora has that one! Together, we gotta save the worlds." she then remembered the reason she was here. "But more about that later! Right now, I gotta help Ryu!" she paniced.

"Bring your friend here, and i'll do my best to help him."

-

Cedeile dragged Ryu to Gepetto's boat and they layed him on the bed. Gepetto looked him over quickly. He then looked closer at the cut on his head. Ryu winced when he touched it.

"Well? What is it, Gepetto?" Cedeile asked.

"I'm not sure. It must be something internal."

"He IS paralized!" Cedeile screamed.

"He didn't say my spine was broken, fool." Ryu gasped. It seemed like he was struggling to breathe now. Cedeile looked at him, worried.

"I think I may know...you say you were thrown from your ship. You must've hit the ground so that you broke a few ribs, and they pierced a lung and it collapsed. Nothing that can't be cured with the right treatment." Gepetto went searching in his drawers. Cedeile walked closer to the bedside.

"Ryu? Does it hurt alot?" she whispered.

"No, it's tickles."

"Oh good, I thought you were in pain." She sighed in releif.

"Cedeile, you can be so dense. I AM in pain."

"Well sorry! I'm worried about you and all you can do is insult me!" she yelled.

"Well maybe I was worried about you, but you obiviously didn't care!" he yelled back. Suddenly, the words of the other sunk in their heads and the went silent, tints of pink appearing on both of their faces.Gepetto returned with a green leafed plant and a glass bottle filled with purple stuff.

"Here it is. The first part is simple. I just mix the plant with this potion and Ryu will be fine in the morning."

"That's a relief!" Cedeile said, sighing.

"But, the second part isn't so easy. You see, In order for the potion to work right, it has to be cold. Otherwise, the cure would be rejected by his body."

"How?"

"You wouldn't get it if I told you."

"So what do we do?"

"You said that the water down there is cold, Cedeile, right?" Ryu asked. Gepetto snapped his fingers.

"That's it! You'll just have to spend the whole night in the cold water. That should do it. But you can't stay down there alone, of course. You'd die of hypothermia. You'd need to stay awake the whole night. If only someone could stay with you and make sure you were okay..." The suddenly both looked at Cedeile.

"What, me? No way! I'm not going to spend the whole night in that freezing hell!" she insisted.

"Cedeile, it's the only way." Gepetto said.Cedeile sighed.

"Okay, I give in. I'll do it."

-

6H:Tell me what you think.

Jack: Don't forget to say if you're coming to the Chapter 30 party!

Anaretsu: Aw, go ahead and let it slip your mind!

6H: Also there will be the anoucement of the next voting topic! And a cool reward for all my Reveiwers!

Jack: YAAY!

6H:Hey Jack! Let's go drool over Inuyasha and Hige!

Jack: I'm in!

Anaretsu: Forget to reveiw, and maybe she'll never do another chapter ever again! Heh heh.


	29. Fragment 28:Up All Night

6H:Are you reveiwing?

Anaretsu: No.

6H:I wasn't asking you!

Jack: Sugar! WHEEE!

6H:Jack of Spades! Watch where you're going!

Jack: (BAM) (crashes into wall)

6H:Here's chapter 28. FLUFF!

-

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 28-Up All Night

-

Ryu threw his brown cloak on the floor and then proceeded to remove the huge scabbard for his sword off his back. He threw his black gloves on the floor as well.

"This is all stupid." he complained.

"Like I want to sit in freezing cold water all night with you." Cedeile retorted. She threw off her red jacket and took off her own gloves.

"Whatever." he said, taking off the belts around his knees. He walked out into the pool of water until it was waist deep. He turned and looked back at the shore. "What's taking you so long?" he asked as she unzipped her shoes and kicked them off. She peeled off her black knee-high socks and then glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"Why are you being so grumpy, Ryosuke?" she asked, using his full name. Ryu twitched a little at her tone.

"You know even though I can kind of move now, I'm still in alot of pain. And I still could kick the bucket." he told her.

"I know. But you've been so mean to me ever since we left Traverse Town." she said, walking slowly into the water to join him. "What is it? What do you have against Sora?" Ryu turned away.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with." he told her.

"It is too! Sora's my best friend, and you're my friend too!" she yelled at him. He shrugged. "Come on Ryu. Look at me. Please." he refused, turning his back to her. She grabbed his shoulder and tried to pull him back to her. "Ryu! Tell me what's going on!" She felt a sudden wamrth come over her hand. Ryu held it tightly on his shoulder.

"You think you know me, but you really don't." he said softly.

"What does that mean?" he sighed at her question and turned to face her, still holding her hand.

"If you really knew me, you would know that I made a vow to never let anyone die on me again." he told her simply.

"I don't get what you're trying to say to me, Ryu. You're talking in circles, so spit it out straight, got it! I'm not smart, remember?" she yelled, yanking her hand free. Ryu walked over to one of the massive piles of driftwood and sat against it. Cedeile followed him, sitting next to him. "Okay Ryu, let's just call a truce. I'm sorry I didn't care that you were worried about me, okay?"

"Cedeile, you really are dense. That's not what this is about anymore." he told her, his oak hair covering his eyes as he looked down at the water.

"Would you like to enlighten me on what this is about, then?" she asked. He was silent. "Come on, Ryu. We have to stay up the whole night, so we might as well talk, right?" there was nothing for a long while. Only the sound of Monstro breathing all around them and the ocasional movement of water was keeping the moment from total silence. Cedeile sighed as she watched her black hair float around in the water.

'This is weird...I'm alone with Ryu and were sitting together. It seems like we're a couple or something, except we're not and we're mad at each other. But it seems like right now, we're the only two people in all the worlds...' she thought to herself. She looked over to Ryu, who was sitting very still. 'Did he fall alseep?' she thought, worried. She decided to shake him a little.

"Hey Ryu! Are you awake?" she asked.

"Of course I'm awake." he anwsered back harshly.

"You don't have to be so mean. I was worried." she said. "We have to stay up for the whole night. Or else we'll die of hypo-whatever you call it." Ryu said nothing. He turned his gaze to the ceiling. 'His eyes are so dark and full of secrets. They're so unlike Sora's. Sora's eyes betray his emotions, but Ryu's eyes can mask whatever he's feeling.' she thought, looking at the dark navy mirrors. 'I wish Ryu would say something. He's making me nervous.' She shifed nervously, the water rippleing around her movements. She stiffled a yawn. Had it been an hour even? How much longer did she have to keep this up?

-

Aru walked along the chambers of the huge's monster's insides. She thought she would've found Cedeile and Ryu by now. The short magicain pushed her glasses up further on her face. She looked around. It looked like this whale had swallowed a few too many gallons of paint, and the colors made her dizzy.

'I wonder if they're both alright. Even if they aren't dead, they might just kill each other with their tempers.' she thought, laughing to herself. She continued forward a few steps but heartless jumped out in front of her. The were ghosts with lights coming out of their eyes.

"A new type of heartless!" she exclaimed, jumping back, and kneeling on the ground. She held her one hand up, as if praying, and then drew a cricle around herself on the ground with her other hand. "Aqua PILLAR!" she yelled, as water erupted from the outlined circle. The tower of water rushed towards them and destroyed a good number of them. Some shadows and amoured heartless appeared as well. "Fine, call all the friends you want, but I will still defeat you! EARTHA!" The powerful force of the shockwave destroyed the heartless. She watched as they all faded away, her robe blowing lightly in the wind as it hung on her small frame. She sighed, pushing a lose strand of her purple hair behind her ear and heard applause behind her. She turned.

"Good work, short one." a figure told her. She glared at the person, who was still hiding behind shadow.

"I'm not short! Why don't you come down here and say it to my face!" she taunted. The person stepped out of the shadows. He had long silver hair and ice blue eyes. He jumped with the greatest of ease and landed in front of Aru. She stepped back, afraid.

"Don't take it so hard. I was just teasing you."

"Are you here to fight me?" she asked, shaking.

"Isn't that robe a little big for you? It doens't even hang on your shoulders." he teased

"Mind your own buisness. These are the proper robes of a magician, such as myself." she said, turning her back to him and shoving her hands in her ridiculously oversized sleeves.

"Hey, isn't Cedeile with you?" he asked.

"What would you know about her?" she asked, spinning to face him, but he was mysteriously gone. She sighed, looking at the place where she had last seen him. 'How did he know her? Who was he? I better find Cedeile and Ryu fast. They could be in trouble.'

-

Cedeile was getting restless from sitting still, so she stood up and streched, walking into the water as she went. It was very cold, but she said nothing. She and Ryu weren't on speaking terms at this moment. She turned and looked back at him. He was looking at the water to his side, not really doing much else. Cedeile rested her hands on her hips. She was getting no where with him.

"Ryosuke, are you going to sulk the whole night?" she asked him. His head darted up at hearing his real name.

"Don't use that name. When you say it like that, it sounds so sharp and angry." he said, looking straight at her.

"Well at least you're talking to me."

"Don't get smart with me, Cedeile."

"I'm not smart, remember?" she retorted playfully, sticking out her tounge. Ryu rolled his eyes.

"I'm not in the mood right now."

"I don't know what's gotton over you lately. It's like suddenly you changed into another person. A cold hard person that dosen't need anyone."

"I don't need anyone, Cedeile. That's how a fragment hunter lives. They can't depend on anyone because then it holds them up and puts others in danger." Cedeile frowned.

"But then how come you've been letting Aru and me come along? If you don't need me anymore, then I guess after you get cured and all you can go off on your own. Aru and I will finish what we started and I'll go fight the heartless. Is that what you want? To just be alone and look for fragments all by yourself? You said it yourself to Leon-One of the fragments would've been unabtainable without my help! So why are you talking like you want to ditch me and Aru?" she yelled at him.

"Shut up, Cedeile."

"Don't give me that hell, Ryu! You're being a hypercritic!" she yelled louder, her voice echoing off the ceiling.

"Hypocrite, you idoit! You wouldn't last one second by yourself out in the worlds!" he yelled back, standing up.

"I've gotton along fine without you!" she retorted, crossing her arms. "If you thought I was so annoying and stupid, then you should've let me die a long time ago." Ryu looked at her, shocked.

"I guess..." he started slowly, "that you're right. I am a hypocrite. I've been saying that you and Aru are my friends and are important to me and all this time you guys have been helping me out, but now I'm saying that you two don't mean a thing." He put his hand against his forehead in realization. "I've been a fool this whole time."

"Why are you mad at me?" she asked him.

"Forget it. You wouldn't get it if I told you." he said.

"Why not?" she grumbled frustrated. He pushed a finger to her forehead and looked down at her.

"Because you're too young and stupid to understand." he teased. She pouted and Ryu smiled for the first time that night.

"I'm glad to see you're back to normal. But..."

"But?" he asked, looking right in her eyes. She felt nervous under his stare, his face with a smart looking expresion on it.

"But what did you mean when you said you made a vow to never let anyone die on you again?" she asked. His face fell and he moved away from her, turning to the side. Cedeile walked around him to face him. "Well?"

"When I was eight, I was still in training to be a fragment hunter. There was a raid and my dad said I could join him and my brother and the rest of the team. It was my first real battle..." he began. Cedeile listened intently. Ryu walked back to the driftwood tower and sat down in the water, leaning against it, and lifting his head up to the ceiling. He heaved a deep sigh. "It was really bad. I was having trouble fighting all of them off. It wasn't the heartless we were fighting, but it was some kind of demon force...I don't know. I don't remember. I was losing and was injured bad. I was scared out of my stupid mind and I couldn't move anymore. That's when...my brother came in and saved me, but..." his voice shook and he buried his face in his hands. Cedeile walked over and sat next to him. "...my brother was killed in front of my eyes. He made me promise to become a great fragment hunter and to find all the fragments. I told him I would...and then that was it, he was gone..." his body shook-Cedeile figured he was trying not to cry.

"So, whenever you see me in danger...you see your brother dieing again. And it haunts you at night because you know there is something you could of done to change things." she said, drawing her knees to her chest and resting her head on them. Ryu looked up at looked at her shocked.

"Cedeile..." he said softly.

"I would know. I mean, after all, I killed my own little brother nine years ago." she said, voice shaking, a nostalgic look on her face.

-

Back in Traverse Town, Leon and Yuffie were training in the upstairs room at Merlin's house. They faced each other, Yuffie using her martial arts skills and Leon with his gunbalde. Aerith and Merlin sat watching them, sitting in floating chairs and sipping tea.

"So, how do you think Cedeile and Sora are holding up on their seperate paths, Merlin?" Aerith asked. The old wizard thought for a moment before anwsering.

"I know that this is fate-Cedeile was right when she said that she had her own path to take. I've been trying to consult the stars for anwsers about this 'final purification' that Cedeile told you about, but I know no more than you do." he replied thouthfully. Aerith nodded her head.

"Take this, Leon!" Yuffie shouted. Leon blocked with his sword. Aerith looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"Do you know anything about the person she can save either?"

"No, nothing about that. But I was looking through my books about the fragments. I found an interesting story about them. Long ago, when the worlds were conneceted, beams of light shot across the sky. Everyone that night saw them and watched as the flew onward towards the horizon. They thought it was a blessing of gods or stars traveling somewhere."

"What does that have to do with the fragments?" Aerith asked, confused.

"The story was dated to happen five hundred years ago. That was when the keybalde is thought to have been created. And if I'm correct, that hunter Ryu said that no one knows what the fragments are or what happens when they are all gathered."

"So they are fallen stars?"

"Stars are really worlds that are far away. So the fragments, I believe, are worlds..."

-

Ryu looked at her, shocked.

"What are you saying?"

"I didn't mean to, it just happened. We were playing in the front yard, he was just a little kid, like three or something. Well, we got into a fight, like all brothers and sisters do, and I threw the ball we were playing with out in the road. He got really angry and went out to get it. He never saw that car come...so ever since then, I pinned the blame on myself. My mom and dad said that it wasn't my fault-I didn't make the car come and hit him, and I didn't purposely aim to throw that damn ball in the road. But still...I killed him...so I don't have a pure heart at all..." she explained softly with a sad voice.

"Cedeile, your mom and dad were right! It wasn't your fault." he told her, taking her shoulder and turning her to look at him.

"But you feel like you killed your brother." she told him. Ryu was taken back but what she said. He sighed.

"I _do_ feel like that. I think it's just natural." he admitted. He leaned back against the wood pile. He wasn't in as much pain as before-maybe the cold water made him numb, but his sides ached and he could still feel sharp pain when he breathed. Suddenly, he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked down. Cedeile was leaning against him, sitting very still. He sighed.

'I guess since I met up with Cedeile, I've changed a bit. I've let my true self come out in front of other people. I want Cedeile to stay with me.' he thought to himself, putting an arm around her shoulders and holding her close to him. He allowed himself to smile a little.'Even though the water is cold, I still feel warm. It's you Cedeile, isn't it? You've been changing me this whole time...'

Cedeile sighed, but it was hard to tell if it was a content sigh or a tired sigh, or some other totally different sigh. They would never again utter a word that happened to night, each told themselves, because it confused them both as to why,on this night, they found comfort in each other. The battle with the heartless, their quest to find the fragments, and their own seperate goals, had fled their minds now.

Ryu pulled Cedeile into a tight embrace. She faced away from him, grabbing his arms, a little surprised and a small pout on her face. Ryu buried his face in her long hair. Cedeile laughed softly.

"Ryu..."she whispered, still laughing.

"Oh, shut up, Cedeile. You'll ruin the moment." he murmered tiredly, holding her tighter.

"Yeah, whatever." she responded playfully. Ryu sighed and shook his head.

"You really can be dense."

"Thank you. I take that as a compliment." she giggled. He laughed softly.

"Sure. But you're not dense all the time. Sometimes, you can be smart."

"Are you feeling okay, Ryu?"she asked.

"Come to think of it, I think I have to hurl."he said.

"Gross! Then get your face outta my hair!" she yelled, trying to push him off of her, but not in a too frantic way. He laughed again, still holding on tight. She attempted to stand to get him off her, but her plan failed and she ended up failing backwards and into the freezing cold pool. Ryu laughed-he had let go at the right moment so that she fell. She floated by, glaring at him. "You suck, Ryu." she pouted.

"That's what _I_ take as a compliment." he said, grinning slyly. She crossed her arms, still floating in the water on her back.

"You better stop that grinning if you want to keep your teeth." she taunted.

"Like you would hurt me. I'd like to see you try."

"I won't for now. I'll wait for when you least expect it, in the darkness of night and then BAM! I'll hit you so hard that your mother won't recognize you with DNA testing." she jokingly threatened.

"Big words for such a little girl."

"LITTLE GIRL? THAT'S IT RYU! Injured or not, I'm gonna beat you down so hard that your injury will the least of your problems!" she yelled, stading up.

"Oh damn!" he breathed and got up, running across the water. Cedeile followed in hot pursuit, eventually tackling him into the deeper water. The two crashed beneath the surface and then a short time later came up for air. "That's it? You're not gonna beat me up?" he asked her.

"I feel bad. It's not my style to strike people when they're down." she said. The two friends laughed. It had turned out to be not too bad of night after all. As Monstro flew through space, he couldn't help but feel the disturbance within him and their laughter echoing off his sides. He still continued onward, ignoring the two friends he had swallowed.

-

6H:By the way, this chapter was for my friend, the Jack of Spades, because she told me I never gave the color of Ryu's cloak, so now she knows it's brown.

Jack: So now I can do an accurate picture!

6H:What will happen in chapter 29? Well...I haven't figured that out quite yet...heh heh.

Anaretsu: Maybe there'll be no chapter 29.

6H:Oh shut it!

Jack: Hey Six! Let's go steal Ace's jap. YGO box sets and watch them!

6H: Sounds like a plan! Later evryone!


	30. Fragment 29:Rike vs Aru! Battle in Monst...

6H:Here I am with chapter 29! Is everyone ready for the chapter 30 party?

Jack: I am!

Anaretsu: I'm not. I still have to sharpen my sythces!

6H: Anaretsu! What have I told you about taking those out of your soul room!

Anaretsu: (hides sythce behind back) (whistles inncoently)

6H-.-U

Jack: Hooray for chapter 29!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 29-Riku vs Aru! Battle in Monstro

* * *

Gepetto walked down by the water's edge when it was morning. He looked for the two kids that were supposed to be there and found them slumped on the shore, sound asleep.

"Oh no! Kids! Kids, wake up!" he yelled. He feared they had died in the night. But to his relief, Cedeile groaned and Ryu moved. Cedeile opened her eyes and looked up at him, althought to her he looked upside down.

"Ugh...morning already?" she asked grogilly. Ryu sat up straight and streched, yawning as he did.

"Are you two alright?" Gepetto asked.

"I guess that weird cure of yours worked, Gepetto." Ryu said, standing up and streching. Cedeile slowly stood up and rubbed her eyes.

"Good, so Ryu isn't dead. Can I sleep now?" she asked, yawning.

"We gotta find Aru." Ryu said, half asleep.

"Come on kids. What you need is breakfast." Gepetto said. So they all headed up to his boat.

* * *

Aru walked further into Monstro, being warry of heartless as she went. She had been through a few battles so far, as her HP wasn't so hot. She made her way along, using the wall as support, and explored the inner, colorful depths of the huge space whale. She was still nervous about that guy from before. What was he after? How did he know Cedeile?

'And is it just me, or did he sound familar...like I know him from somewhere...or maybe I've just heard his voice before.' Suddenly, she heard somethng behind her. She turned to see the boy from before, with his sword resting over his shoulder.

"Hey there!" he said cheerfully. Aru glared. "What's with you?"

"Are you with the heartless? Is that why you're looking for Cedeile?" Aru asked. The boy looked at her.

"How old are you? Eight?"

"Would you stop insulting me! Just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm a little kid!" she yelled.

"Relax. And to anwser you questions, yes I am working with the Heartless, and no, that's not why I'm looking for Cedeile." he said, approaching her.

"Do you have a name?" she asked. He didn't anwser, but instead, attacked her with his sword. She stepped back, alarmed, but manged to cast and Aero spell to protect her. He slashed at her spell relentlessly, so she knew she couldn't hold it long. Soon it broke, and she went flying. She slowly lifted herself up and folded her hands together. He charged for her, but was blown back by a fire spell. Aru threw one of her hands onto the ground. "THUDRA WAVE!" she yelled. The lightning spell hit him dead on, but he charged forward at her again. She jumped back, narrowly missing his blade. She staggered backwards, and then placed her hands together. "FIRA SHOT!" she yelled, shooting fireballs at him while he dodged.

But it was no use. She couldn't hit him on target, and he came right up to her. 'He has such high speed...' she thought, right before he knocked her out and sent her flying into a wall. She landed softly on the floor. The battle was over-he had won.

"By the way...my name's Riku." he said to her unconcious form. He approached, getting ready to strike when suddenly, he was thrown back. "What the hell?" he asked, sitting up. His eyes went wide-the girl's body was glowing. Out of the glowing, a silloutte of a woman formed. Riku looked in shock. "Who are you?" Riku yelled. The figure did not anwser, but held out one of it's glowing hands.

"Lightra..."a voice echoed. A blast of light hit Riku. He rolled across the floor. When he came to a stop, the glowing figure disappeared. He held his side, which was bleeding, along with a cut across his face and several cuts on his arms.

'That spell...it could only be that of an advanced magician. This girl isn't what she seems.' He stood up and walked over to Aru, kneeling beside her. "It was a good fight. To show my apperication for your skills, I'll heal your wounds." he whispered to her. He held his hands over her body as the gentle curing light appeared and flowed over her body. She groaned a bit from the pain. Riku smiled and took something out of his pocket and placed it in one of her hands.

"Take care of this for me, okay?" he asked her. And with that, he stood up and left.

* * *

Aru awoke to find all of her injuries gone and her HP back to full. She popped up and looked around her, seeing that she was alone. She looked at her body. It seemed all her injuries were gone. But where was that boy? She suddenly realized that there was something in her hand. She opened it to reveal a small chain, off of which hung a charm. The charm was half of a black heart...

* * *

6H: Heh heh heh! I bet you are all on the edge of your seats!

Anaretsu:...(looks down at chair) Nope.

Jack: Wheeee that was fun. SUGAR HIGH!

6H:YAY for sugar highs and the jap. version of Yugioh!

Jounouchi: Yeah! I'm on fire!...Hell, I really am on fire! (runs around trying to put out burning hand)

Anaretsu: heh heh.

6H: BAKA YAMI!

Jack: Don't forget to review!


	31. Fragment 30:Heartblade's Miracle at Last...

6H: It's time for the CHAPTER 30 PARTY! Everyone, let's jam!

Jack: (puts on good music) Awright! Let's party! Royal Flush, in tha house!

Anaretsu: Feh. (goes and locks self in soul room)

6H:Thanks to all who came! This is gonna be the greatest party ever!

Anaretsu: Wish we could say the same for the chapter

6H:ANARETSU! Anyway, time to reveal my new gift to all reviewers! (box appears.) And the new prize is...Leon's and Cloud's swords! HA HA HA!

Leon and Cloud: HEY!

6H: Everyone, enjoy your new weapons, and sign these release slips so that I won't get arrested if you kill someone!

Everyone: YAY!

Jack:Alright everyone, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 30-Heartblade's miracle at Last Second

* * *

Cedeile and Ryu decided to go look for Aru, so they left Gepetto's boat and walked into the first chamber.

"Whoa, what does this thing eat? Playdoh?" Cedeile exclaimed at the bright colors.

"Not what I expected from the legendary space whale." Ryu said, looking at the walls, floor, and ceiling to see the same color pattern.

"I hope Aru isn't like dead, or something." Cedeile said worried. Ryu sighed.

"Aru is probably fine. She can use magic, you know."

"Come to think of it...we don't know much about Aru..." Cedeile said. "She just said she was a magician from far away. But she never said if her world was destroyed or if she was sent to fight heartless."

"Yeah. She also said 'I have a goal of my own.' What did she mean?" Ryu asked, thinking. Neither of them had given it much thought as to who Aru was really. Now that it hit them, Aru was pretty mysterious.

"Well, she's still our friend, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Come on, Ryu! We gotta find her. Past or no, she's my friend, no matter what." she ran ahead to continue the search.

"Cedeile, wait!" Ryu yelled, catching up to her. Suddenly, they were surrounded by heartless.

"Whoa! I never saw these heartless before! They look like ghosts!" Cedeile exclaimed. She jumped as one attacked her. Ryu slashed through a few with his huge sword. Cedeile went to purify some of them, only to find them still floating before her with no changes to them.

"Cedeile, go and purify them!" Ryu yelled.

"Don't you think I tried that?" Cedeile yelled. She tried using her new attack. "HOLY PURIFICATION!" the cross of light passed through them, but they didn't purify. "EKKS! What the hell is wrong?" she got hit behind by a heartless. She rolled a few times before she could regain balance.

"Cedeile, what are you doing?"

"Trying to not get killed!" she yelled as she jumped into the air. Ryu charged forward and slashed through the horde. He watched Cedeile run away from the heartless chasing her.

"Cedeile!" he yelled, frustrated.

"I can't purify them! It's not working!"

"Not even 'Holy Purification'?" he asked, while killing a few more of them.

"Yeah!"

'Could they be too strong for you?' he thought fratically. A few more heartless came at him from behind, but he swung his sword around with two hands, and it cut through most of them. He leaped up in the air and flipped over, killing some more as he landed. Cedeile, however, was not in a good spot. The heartless had cornered her, and she would've jumped, but they would float up to block her.

"Hey Ryu! A little help here?" she called from the corner. Ryu rolled his eyes and ran forward, killing heartless left and right. Cedeile squeezed her eyes shut as he slashed through the heartless around her.

"You okay?" he asked, holding out his hand to help her out. She grabbed it as he pulled her up.

"I guess." she said. "But why can't I purify these new heartless?"

"Maybe you aren't strong enough yet.Or maybe they're invunrable to your attacks."

"So I'm useless from now on? This sucks!" she yelled.

"Come on. We have to go find Aru." Ryu said, walking towards the doorway to the next chamber.

"Hey, wait for me!" she called, running up beside him.

"Isn't that what I told you before?"

"Very funny." The two walked through the narrow hallway, their feet bounced off the spongy floor. The entered the next room to find it empty. "I'm glad there are no heartless in here."

"Hold on...there might be...they must be waiting for us to come out." Ryu said quietly. He pushed Cedeile against the wall, signalling for her to stay there, and walked out slowly into the room. A huge, fat heartless appeared. Ryu jumped around behind it and began attacking it like no tomorrow. Soon, it died, and disappeared. "Alright, it's safe." Cedeile walked out from the hallway, but five heartless appeared around her.

"Damn!"

"It was a trap! They were waiting for you!" Ryu yelled. He came forward to try and attack the heartless, but he was suddenly frozen stiff. "What the?"

"Hey Ryu! Anytime now..." Cedeile said nervously. The heartless were making a barrier of magic around her.

"I would move if I could, believe me." He could only watch as the heartless formed a dark sphere around her and and carried her up to the ceiling. "Cedeile! No!"

"Damn it! If only I could get out of here!" Cedeile yelled to herself, banging on the solid sides of her prison. She and the heartless disappeared through the ceiling.

* * *

When Cedeile woke up, she found herself binded to the wall by tenticles that seemed to be an actual part of Monstro, as they fused into the wall behind her. They felt cold and slimy. She pulled against them, put could not release herself.

"Talk about deja vu." she murmered to herself.

"Or maybe it would be better if you didn't talk." A voice said. Her head darted up to look at the person before her.

"R-riku!" she gasped."Riku, let me out of these!" she cried. He didn't move. Cedeile's look became skeptical. "Wait, are you pulling another 'trapping me in the secret place' gigs again? You know-you're gonna leave me here and when people come looking, they won't see or hear me cause of your damn spell." she glared smartly, triumphant in figuring out his scheme.

"Not this time. I just want to talk with you." he said, no emotion in his voice. His ice eyes looked at her coldly.

"Talk?" she asked, nervously. "Like we 'talked' in Traverse Town?" she added sarcasticly.

"Cedeile, I've come to take the Heartblade from you." he said bluntly. She gasped, her eyes widened.

"What do you mean? Riku, I thought you were on our side!"

"Things have changed, Cedeile." he told her, walking forward. "Sora has forgotton Kairi, and I know he's going to turn you against me." he said, pain coming to his eyes as he gently placed a hand on her face, fingers stroking the skin lovingly. "I won't let that happen. I'm not going to lose you, espically since there are some strings left to tie." Cedeile's eyes turned into a look of hatered. Riku's eye's became sad, like he could cry. "No, don't look at me like that." he said softly.

"Get you hands off me, Riku." she whispered in rage. "Bastard..."

"I don't like it when your voice becomes harsh. Don't be angry, Cedeile, you'll understand soon." He knelt down on one knee and rested his free hand on his other one. He looked her straight in the eyes with a gentle look of longing. "But, in order to save Kairi, I need the Heartblade. Please..." he begged.

"I'll never give it to y-"she was cut off by him in such a suddenly action, she wasn't really sure how it happened. All she knew was that he had silenced her with his lips They felt cold, yet conveyed love and longing. She was stunned, eyes wide, as Riku seemed lost in his own world. 'What the hell is this? Great, Riku stole my first kiss, and he captured me too. This was not how I imagined things.' He slowly released the kiss and looked to meet her eyes.

"You don't know how much this hurts me Cedeile. I have to take your power from you. And I have to kill your best friend..."

"You're gonna kill Sora? You're nuts! You two...you were always closer than me and him! Why are you suddenly against him now?"

"Because..." he released her from his grasp and stepped away, turning his back to her. "Because he's forgotton me and Kairi. I'm the only one who can save Kairi." he looked back at her. "Kairi's gone."

"'Gone?' Like 'dead gone', 'missing gone', 'gone on vacation gone', or..."

"Cedeile, she's lost her heart."

"She's heartless?" she exclaimed. She couldn't imagine the red haired girl turning into such a terrible being.

"No...her body is still here. But her soul, her heart...they're missing..." he turned to face her again. "Do you see why I need the heartblade now? It's purifying powers will bring Kairi's heart back to her body! She'll come back to us..." he bit his lip as though holding back tears. His body shook.

'Riku...are you evil, or...maybe you're just trying to get Kairi back...I can't tell...I don't think I can trust you...but, Kairi's my friend too.' Cedeile battled with herself inside her head.'I could give Riku the heartblade to save Kairi...but...' Images of Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ryu, Aru and all the others she'd met so far came into her head. 'Lot's of people are depending on me! I told Ryu I'd help him hunt fragments, and Leon and them watched thier world get destroyed yet they put all their faith in me and Sora. Kai gave us the fragment in his heart, and Benida and her family believe in their hearts now because of me! I made a promise to Sora! I won't break it...this...TIME!' She glowed with and intense lgith as her bonds broke and the cords snapped. Monstro gave a loud roar-he had felt them snap; they were part of him. Riku gasped in shock as Cedeile stood before him, Heartblade extended in front of her.

"Cedeile!"

"I can't give this to you, Riku! I'm sorry, but too many are depending on me to use this to save all the Heartless!" she declared fiercly. "But I WILL purify Kairi when the time comes!" Riku's eyes turned hard as he glared at her.

"You're just like Sora. YOU'VE FORGOTTON YOUR TRUE FRIENDS!" he yelled, summoning great power. His sword came to his hand as he came forward to her. She blocked with the Heartblade, holding him back. She felt her feet slipping slightly beneath her and her arms felt like they could snap under the force. "Cedeile, why have you forgotton us?" he growled.

"I haven't forgotton you, Riku. But,if you've been through the things I have...if you've touched people like I have...then you would know why I CAN'T give this to you. This power that I've been given...I have to use it to save the heartless from oblivion!" she told him, straining to hold him off.

"How would you know about oblivion...espically my own!" he cried. Cedeile finally gave in and fell to the ground, a terrible cracking sound filling the air. She looked at her Heartblade, which happened to be in two peices in her hands.

"Ack!" she cried in disbelief. Riku came for her again and she scrambled away. "Holy Hell!" she exclaimed, running away and dropping the bottom half of the heartblade. She jumped up into the air and grabed onto some stringy thing that was hanging lose from the ceiling. She grabbed it, feeling the sticky ooze soak through her glove. She winced at the feeling and looked back down to Riku, his anger flaring. She looked to the other half of her weapon in her hand. She sighed, closing her eyes in thought.

'What the hell do I do now?' she thought to herself. 'I'm in one hell of a situation, aren't I? I can't attack Riku because one, he's my friend, and two, my weapon is busted. Stupid heartblade. Stupid Riku's sword that doesn't have a name. Stupid Monstro and his colorful insides.' she sulked, hanging in the air. Suddenly, she felt herself slip down. "Oh hell!" she cried, looking above her. The cord she was grabbing onto was breaking apart. She tried to scramble further up it, but it only unwound faster and then broke. She slipped down it and then her hand slipped off. She landed on the soft floor, the other half of the heartblade flying across the room. Riku stood above her.

"Now it's too late. Kairi can't be save because the heartblade is broken." he said dully.

"Riku..." she gasped out. He looked up again, an enraged look on his face. He struck her. Pain filled her body as she clutched her shoulder. She scrambled backwards, but he struck again, and again. Cuts appeared on her face and arms as she tried to protect herself. He picked her up by her shirt, lifting her off the ground and above him, her feet dnagling in the air. She grabbed onto his wrist that held her up with both her hands. "Why are you doing this Riku?" she asked with hardness in her voice.

He looked at her blankly, like he didn't know who she was, but that he only want to kill her.

'Those eyes...they're not the ones I know. It's like he's two different people-a kind, loving Riku and a violent, angry one. But neither is the one I used to know from Destiny Islands. Which is the real one?' she looked at him, wincing as her own shirt burned into the back of her neck from being held up by it. 'Wait, maybe Riku's in trouble or something? And his kind side is reaching out to me, but his angry side has taken over. He's being posessed! That has to be it!' she sneered at him as she suddenyl twisted his wrist. He yelled in pain as he dropped her. She fell to the ground and bounced slightly.

"Damn!" he cursed.

"Riku, wake up! The dakrness is trying to take you!" she called to him. He thrust his sword through her shoudler. Her eyes went wide in pain as she clenched her teeth. He place his foot on her chest as she pushed her to the ground, at the same time removing his sword from her body. She winced and shut her eyes painfully. "Riku...why are you doing this?" she asked painfully. 'The darkness must be blinding him. I can't reach him without the heartblade...' she thought. She felt the blood gather around her. 'I don't wanna die!'

* * *

Ryu ran blindly through the different chambers of Monstro. He panted from being tired, but he ignored it. The only thing going through his mind was trying to find her. Images of last night went through his head.

_"I'm not smart, remember?"_

_"Why are you mad at me?"_

_"So, whenever you see me in danger...you see your brother dieing again. And it haunts you at night because you know there is something you could of done to change things."_

_"Thank you. I take that as a compliment."_

'I won't let her get killed because of me! I won't let anyone else die on me! Not after Sekei gave his life for me!' He thought franticlly. He burst through into another chamber when he saw a pile of white laying on the ground. He ran over to it.

"Aru!" he yelled. He knelt beside her and gently lifed her up. "Aru! Aru wake up now!" he yelled, shaking her. Her crimson eyes fluttered open as she looked at Ryu.

"Oh, Ryu, you're okay..." She said, sitting up on her own. She looked around him. "Where's Cedeile?" He bowed his head down.

"She got captured." he pounded his fist into the floor.

"You're trying to find her, aren't you? Because you're worried." he looked up to the short magician. "It's because you care about her." He looked at her in wonder. "Ryu, I'm short, not young. I am the same age as the two of you."

"But, how did you know?"

"The look on your face, and the frustration you feel...' she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You care about her alot, don't you?" He sighed.

"I thought I knew...but after last night, I'm not too sure." Aru nodded.

"You still have some thinking to do, but you'll have to do it later." she said, standing up. "We should go look for her." she added, smiling. Ryu stood as well.

"Come on." The two darted off to head forward.

* * *

Cedeile looked up at Riku, waiting for the last blow to be dealt. It seemed as if time was frozen for a long while, Riku standing above he not moving. His hair hid his face, so she couldn't see what expression he wore. She shook slightly with fear, waiting to be killed.

'I'm really screwed here.' she thought. 'I guess this is the end. I'll never keep my promise with Sora. I'll never find the fragments with Ryu and Aru. I'll never know what the final purification is, or who that person is I can save. Only I can save him, huh? He might've been better in someone else's hands.' She thought in what she believed to be her last fleeting moments. Suddenlly, Ryu came into her head-the way his arms felt around her from last night, his face in her hair, the wamrth in that cold water...

'Great. Does everyone get so pathetic and sappy before they die?' she asked herself in her head. Riku raised his sword above his head, his eyes still hidden by his silver locks. 'Well, goodbye everyone.' she thought as the sword came down and she closed her eyes.

Death never came for her. She heard a clang of metal and cry of pain. She opened her eyes-Ryu had thrust the end of the handle of his sword into Riku's back. Riku, in turn, had dropped his sword on the ground.

"Move Cedeile!" Aru yelled. Cedeile rolled away as Riku turned for his sword and Ryu drew his own. They clashed in a shower of sparks, the two boys eyeing each other dangerously. Aru knelt down next to Cedeile, who propped herself up on her elbows, watch the battle in wonder. "You okay?"

"Huh, well, I'm only purfusly bleeding, but otherwise I'm great." she replied sarcasticly.

"Yep, you're fine." Aru joked, while using her magic to cure her. "I'm sorry Cedeile, but my MP meter is jammed. I can't fully heal you."

"It's fine. Just heal my shoulder. That's all I need."

"Why weren't you using the heartblade on him?" Aru asked.

"Well, if ths stupid thing hadn't of broken I wouldn't be on the ground covered in blood, now would I?"

"It broke?"

"In half." She responded.

"What do we do now?"

"Don't ask me!" Meanwhile, Ryu and Riku were in a deadlock, their strengths even.They growled at each other, trying to get the other one to break. Cedeile watched with worry. "Hey Ryu! Don't hurt him too bad! Riku's one of my friends from my world!"

"What?" Ryu exclaimed, turning from his opponent. Riku seized the oppertunity and burst through Ryu's defences. Ryu stepped backwards to avoid his sword and struck with his own blade, forcing Riku back from the force of the larger weapon. Ryu held his huge sword with his two hands, it's silver surface shining.

"You think you can defeat me?" Riku asked.

"Nope. I KNOW I can defeat you. In the name of the fragment hunters!" he charged forward and swung at him. Riku manged to dodge, but only just barely, and came back strong. Ryu deflected the attack with his sword. The two glared at each other.

"Why should I waste my time with you." He stood up straight, and his sword disappeared. He turned, walking away from them.

"Wait! Riku!" Cedeile called, reach out to him. Riku turned, looking sadly at her.

_"Cedeile...I'm so sorry..." _She heard his voice in her head. She gasped as he disappeared in a flame of darkness. Suddenly, they were surrounded by a vast amount of heartless. Ryu glared at the new challengers and Aru swallowed hard.Cedeile stood up, her lep shaking beneath her.

"That boy...his name is...Riku?" Aru asked.

"Yeah." She anwsered. Aru nodded to herself.

"I've met him beforein here. Twice. But this time he seemed...changed."

"He is. He's being posessed by darkness. I can feel it. Now I know...Riku is the one I have to save, and he is the one I'll pruify at the final purification." she said.

"How'd you figure that out?"

"It's easy. Just put 2 and 2 together, right?" she asked, grinning.

"You're guessing?" Aru asked.

"Girls! Less talking ,more killing!" Ryu called, as he slashed through some heartless coming towards him. Aru ran into the horde.

"FIRA SHOT!" she yelled, shooting down several of them. Cedeile stood against the wall, feeling completely useless without her heartblade. She watched as Aru and Ryu fought like mad, getting beat up and losing strength against the endless hordes. Cedeile clenched her fists at her sides.

'Come on. There's gotta be something I can do...' she thought angrily. 'Here I am with the purest heart and I can't do a DAMN THING!' Ryu took at hit in his side and Aru was running low on MP. Cedeile shook with anger. 'I HAVE TO HELP MY FRIENDS!' Suddenly she erupted in a burst of violent light. The heartless froze and Ryu and Aru turned to look.

When the light cleared, Cedeile stood, completely healed, and holding a new heartblade. It's handle was still the same color, but it was longer. The heart at the top had changed to silver and was more curved than before, it's ends curling inside the heart. Spheres were at either side of the outside of it, out of which hung long white ribbons. Cedeile raised her head, her dark emerald eyes burning with anger.

"Be purified! EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU HEARTLESS!" She thrust the new heartblade down to the floor. "LAST SECOND MIRACLE!" A dome of light erupted from the point of impact as the whole of Monstro became engulfed in the light. When it faded out. Cedeile stood still. The heartless had all vanished. Ryu and Aru stood motionless.

The heartblade master lifted her head up and smiled at her friends. "That's it..." and she fell forward. The heartblade reverted back to normal as it lay in her hand. Ryu and Aru ran to her.

"Is she okay?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah. She just used all her strength. That attack was incredible. Didn't you notice all our injuries were healed after that. And every single heartless was purified."

"She couldn't even harm those new heartless before...Last Second Miracle, huh?" he thougth. Suddenly, Monstro's body lurched horridedly.

"What going on?" Aru asked, panicked.

"It's Monstro. The attack must've effected him too! Maybe we can get outta here!" Aru lifted Cedeile up as everything shook again. They felt something force them forward as they flew out of the room.

"I guess he's like throwing up or something." Aru excalimed as they flew through his throat to his mouth. As luck would have it, Ryu's gummi ship was resting in the mouth.They landed on Monstro's tounge softly, and then ran quickly to the ship.

"Better out this way then the other." Ryu joked. The got in, Ryu holding up Cedeile's head with one hand, controling the ship with his other, and Aru clutching tightly to him, since there was only one seat still. "Hang on, Aru!" he yelled as he started the engine. It roared to life, ready to get going again. Ryu waited for a few moments until the huge mouth opened.He slammed his foot down on the gas and the ship propelled forward. The force nearly threw them through the windowsheild again. They sped away from the space whale and headed back to Traverse Town.

"Nice piloting, Ryu." Aru complemented.

"We're out of that hell hole!" he said excited. "Now let's get back to Traverse Town before we get eaten again." So they sped off, away from the huge whale.

* * *

6H:Hope You all enjoyed! Sorry about the length, but I really got into this chapter!

Jack: This was a great party!

6H:It's not over yet! I want to do a few little special spoofs for you! And I decided to do a short humor story for you all! So, if your eyes aren't too tired, I'd like to present to you a bonus story! It doesn't really fit into the story, but is just for enjoyment.

* * *

Extra Fragment A-Don't Tell Ryu!

* * *

Cedeile looked out the window of the gummi ship, bored out of her mind.

"How much longer?" she whined.

"Would you shut up! That's the twenth time in a half-hour!" Ryu yelled at her. She sighed.

"But I'm so bored!" She retorted. "Can't we stop somewhere?"

"Yeah, when I see a rest stop along the road, I'll pull over." He said sarcasticly.

"Come you guys, don't argue." Aru pleaded."I'm sure we're almost there." Suddenly, the world radar went off. Before them was a small field floating in space.

"Oh, a world!" Cedeile exclaimed. Ryu looked at the radar.

"The world is called "Flat Piece of Land in the Middle of Nowhere.""

"How specific!" Aru commented.

"Can we stop? Please?" Cedeile begged.

"Do you have any idea what that thing could be?" Ryu asked, annoyed.

"A flat piece of land in the middle of nowhere?" She suggested to him. Ryu sighed.

"If you'll shut up, then I guess we could stop." Ryu gave in. He prepared the ship to land as Cedeile sighed happily.

"Finally, I'll get the blood ciculating in my legs again!" She sighed. Ryu shook his head and Aru laughed. They landed on the small world. It was a simple, small, green field with one tree providing shade. It was pleasently warm and the sun was shining. They walked off the ship, Cedeile smiling at the new found freedom from the small ship.

"Happy now?"

"Ahh! THE LIGHT!" she cried jokingly. Ryu rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we have a picnic?" Aru suggested.

"Might as well. It'll make our time useful." he said. They walked to the tree where Aru conjured a magical lunch of all kinds of wonderful sandwiches, lemonade, and cakes. Cedeile drooled as she watched the food come into view ontop of the magic blanket that had appeared below them.

"Enjoy, everyone!" Aru said when she was finsihed.

"Thank you Aru! You're my saver!"

"SavIOR, you idiot!" Ryu yelled as he bit into a sandwhich. Cedeile grabbed the nearest availible peice of food and engulfed it, accidently bitting her fingers.

"Hell!" she screamed as she waved her injured fingers.

"Stupid, don't eat the whole thing at once!" Ryu yelled. Cedeile pouted at him while Aru laughed. Suddenly, a faint beeping sound came from the ship. "Must be the fragment radar."

"Are you sure the ship isn't gonna like blow up or something?" Cedeile asked, shaking.

"Go get the radar and bring it here." Ryu told her.

"You just wanna see me get blown up!" she yelled at him.

"It's not gonna blow up, you fool! Why would it? Just go get it!"

"'Go get it 'what?" she stood up before him, waiting for him to say more.

"Go get it or you will blow up!"

"Alright I'm going!" Cedeile ran back to the ship. Aru shook her head, chuckling.

"You shouldn't be so mean."

"If she wasn't so annoying all the time I wouldn't." he told her, leaning against the tree and bitting his sandwhich. Aru sighed and drank from her cup. Cedeile walked on board and looked at the control panel where the fragment radar sat in it's cartridge. She grabbed it and looked at the screen.

"There must be a fragment around here! Hah, stupid Ryu! This'll show him!" she began to walk to leave the ship, but the radar was still attached by wires to the control panel. So, as a result, she fell flat on her face. "Ow! That's wasn't fun." she pushed herself up, but saw little peices of brown plastic on the floor. She looked below her. The fragment radar was smashed! "NO! This is the worst possible thing that could happen!" she cried, lifting the broken radar up and looking at it.

"Hey! Maybe it still works!" she exclaimed. She pressed one of the buttons on the front of it, but it exploded in her hands and the remains floated down to the ground. Her mouth dropped in shock as tears flowed from her eyes."NO! Now Ryu's really gonna kill me!"

Meanwhile out on the flat piece of land, Ryu and Aru began to wonder what was taking Cedeile so long. Ryu sighed.

"She's been gone a long time, even for her." he remarked.

"Why don't I go check on her." Aru said, getting up and walking to the ship. Ryu sighed and rested against the tree with his eyes closed. Aru walked over to the ship and walked into it."Cedeile?" she called. She stepped in and found Cedeile trying to peice back together something that was broken. "Cedeile? What are you doing?"

"Ryu! I didn't do it, I swear!" she yelled suddenly, hiding her project. "Oh, It's just you Aru." But her work crumbed apart again in her hands.

"What's wrong? Why are you so nervous?"

"Aru! Please please PLEASE don't tell Ryu!" she begged.

"Don't tell him what?"

"I BROKE THE FRAGMENT RADAR!" she sobbed, her tears erupting like waterfalls. Aru knelt down and patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"There there, Cedeile. We'll figure this out. I mean..." she picked up what was left of the radar. "...how hard could it be?" Cedeile smiled, wipeing her eyes.

"Thanks Aru. But maybe you should keep Ryu occupied while I fix it, okay?"

"You can't fix it by yourself. Here, we'll switch around every ten minutes or so so Ryu won't get suspicious, okay?" Cedeile nodded.

"Alright, but I'll go back first. I've already been gone a long time. Good luck." Cedeile ran out of the ship while Aru studied the radar. Cedeile walked back to Ryu, hands clasped behind her back, a big fake smile put on her face. Ryu looked up at her, seeming annoyed and then puzzled by her strange expresion.

"What did you do with Aru?" he asked.

"Aru? Oh, she...thought she saw a spider in the cockpit and decided to kill it for you is all!" Cedeile lied, sitting down next to Ryu.

"What took you so long?" he asked, leaning back against the tree, his eyes closed.

"Oh! Well, um...I was trying to figure out how far away the fragment was."

"Come to think of it where is the radar? You were supposed to bring it back here."

"Oh shit!"

"Huh?"

"I mean-" she stood up suddenly. "I have to...take a sh- I mean, I'll be back! No peaking!" she yelled, running back to the ship. He shook his head, resting against the tree. Cedeile sped off to the gummi ship, bursting through the door. "Aru!"

"Cedeile, that was barely five minutes!" Aru exclaimed.

"I'll take it from here. But first, do you have any tape?"

"Tape? Um..." she made a roll of scotch tape appear. "Here you go. Oh, and don't tell Ryu, but I had to take out the cartridge in the control panel."

"Good! Get out of here!" She pushed Aru out. The magician stumbled a bit and then went back to Ryu. He looked up at her as she sat down. They sat in silence for a little bit, Aru fidgeted nervously.

"Where did Cedeile go?" he asked her.

"I wouldn't know. Wasn't she here with you?"

"She left a little while ago. Did you kill that spider?"

"What?"

"The spider? Is it dead?"

"Is that a code?" she asked, confused.

"No. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! There's nothing wrong!" she insisted. Ryu rolled his eyes. Aru looked back to the ship.

"Maybe I should go check on Cedeile..." he said. Aru paniced.

"No! I'll go!" Aru said, standing. "I'm sure she's fine." And she walked back to the ship. Ryu couldn't help notice that she walked a little too fast. She went in the doorway to find Cedeile trying to tape the fragment radar back together.

"Aru, you're back!"

"Cedeile, what are you thinking? You can't tape it back together!"

"It's working so far."

"But it won't work when Ryu tries to turn it on." Cedeile sighed.

"Okay, I'll go back. Don't tell Ryu, but I took some wires out of the control panel to try and get the radar to work again." Cedeile ran out the door and back to the blanket. She stopped before Ryu, panting and trying to catch her breath.

"You can't get any weirder, can you?" he asked sarcasticly. She sat down on the blanket. "Where's Aru?"

"She uh...dropped her glasses." Cedeile said, nodding to ensure the truth.

"You didn't stop to help her?"

"I should've?" Ryu smacked his forehead. Cedeile searched her brain franticly for an idea. Suddenly it came to her! Men could be blinded by the seduction of a woman! "Hey Ryu...how about we play a little bit...?" she asked in a flirting tone. Ryu looked at her in shock. She flipped her hair and slid off her red vest.

"Cedeile, you're really scaring me." Ryu said. Cedeile crawled over to him, wrapping one arm around his neck and resting the other arm on his chest. She looked up innocently at him.

"Oh, Ryu...you know how to make a girl cry, don't you?" She said, drawing invisible circles with her finger. He looked at her, confused and surprised at her suddent change of actions. Cedeile gulped to herself and slowly moved closer to his face. 'Sorry Ryu, but I'm not gonna let you kill me for breaking the fragment radar. Not that I want to do this, but...' Their lips almost met but Aru cleared her throat behind them. Cedeile turned to her.

"Hi...you guys?" she asked, clearly confused about the sudden occurance.

"Aru! Just in time! You know what, I think I lost a gumball on your ship! I'm gonna look for it now!" Cedeile said, jumping off of Ryu and grabbing her jacket.

"Gumball?" Aru whispered as Cedeile passed.

"Got a better idea?" Cedeile retorted as she ran to the ship. Aru sat beside Ryu, smiling nervously at him. He smacked his forhead and shook his head.

"What was that all about?" Aru asked innocently.

"Wouldn't I like to know." Ryu replied. Aru laughed nervously. "You know what, you two have been acting strange since we got here. Is there something going on?" he asked.

"Why don't I see if Cedeile's found her...er,gumball." Aru said.

"I'll come too. Something's up with her."

"NO! I'll go. You...have cake!" She pushed a plate of chocolate cake in his face by accident as she got up and ran a fast as she could. Ryu wiped his face clean, licking his lips of the chocolatly flavor.

"Hey, not bad for magic cake." he remarked. Then he stood up and ran after Aru. Aru reached the gummi ship out of breath. Cedeile gasped as she looked up.

"Ryu's coming!" she cried.

"No! I haven't fixed it yet!" Cedeile cried, showing Aru the radar.

"It's in more pieces than when I had it last! But here, we're almost done..." The two tried to franticly put the radar back together as Ryu's footsteps came closer. He stood in the doorway and then entered, looking down at the two girls hunched over their work.

"Alright, that's enough! What the hell is going on?" he yelled at them. Aru and Cedeile turned, still hiding the radar. Aru began.

"Well, Ryu...you see it's really funny..."

"Go ahead Aru. I'm waiting..." he crossed his arms. Cedeile trembled.

"It's..."

"NO! It's my fault! I DID IT, OKAY?" Cedeile yelled, kneeling at Ryu's feet and crying.

"Did what?" he asked, confused. Cedeile gingerly lifted the broken radar and showed it to him, standing up to face her punishment. She put it in Ryu's hands gently.

"I went to take the radar, but I forgot to unhook it from the control panel, so I fell and crushed it by mistake. Then Aru came and I asked her to help me fix it, but we only made things alot worse. But don't blame Aru-it's all my fault. I'm so sorry Ryu." She stood with her head down, waiting for him to explode at her.

"Why didn't you just push the reset button?" he asked. She looked up at him surprised.

"W-what?" she asked, shocked that she wasn't deaf by now from yelling. Ryu laughed and shook his head.

"You could've just brought it to me to begin with and then I could've pressed the reset button." he told her. He pressed the aforementioned button and a poof a smoke appeared in Ryu's hands. When it's cleared, the fragment radar was sitting there looking like new. Cedeile's eyes were wide while Ryu laughed. Aru fainted on the floor.

"I could've saved myself the agony of trying to fix it if I brought it to you? But I don't get it? How come you're not mad at me anyway?" Ryu stopped laughing and looked down at her.

"Well, even though you broke my radar, you tried really hard to fix it."

"So?"

"I think that was really sweet of you is all." he said, ruffleing the hair on her head playfully and smiling at her. She smiled.

"Well, you're welcome Ryu! And in return-"

"Not yelling at you wasn't enough?" Cedeile suddenly grabbed him by his cloaked and pulled him down to her. She glared at him menacingly.

"-never EVER tell ANYONE I tried to distract you by flirting, got it?"

"Deal. That was creepy." She let him go and they looked at each other, and then slowly began to laugh again at the funny adventure they had gotton themselves into. So it turned out to be quite an adventure at Flat Piece of Land in the Middle of Nowhere, with plently of laughs and food.

"Hey Ryu."

"Yeah?"

"Aru's still out cold." They both looked at the small magician who was still on the floor.

"She might need the sleep to recover from the trauma."

"You're right. Hey, let's go eat cake!" Cedeile yelled as she walked out the door of the ship.

End Extra A-

* * *

6H:Hope you enjoyed. Sorry about this whole chapter being so long. But I've NEVER EVER written anything 30 chapters long, so I was really proud, and I wanted to thank everyone by giving them a little extra. Thank you all for coming to my Special Chapter 30 party. This chapter is for all you guys who've read this story and continue to be a part of it. I look forward to reading your remarks. See you in chapter 31!

Jack: Bye for now! But I WILL return!

Anaretsu: Would everyone shut up! This chapter's been long enough already!


	32. Fragment 31:Merlin

6H:Hello everyone! Welcome back to Shattered Fragments. I hope you've all recovered from my party! And I hope no one's killed anyone with Leon and Cloud's swords.

Anaretsu: Not that I recall.

6H:Hey! I didn't give you any!

Anaretsu: I don't need a sword when I have a sythce.

6H:And I bet some of you have been wondering this for awhile- Jack of Spade is a REAL person. She's my cool friend!

Anaretsu: I thought you didn't have any friends.

6H: Let's just get to the chapter, okay?

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 31-Merlin

* * *

Cedeile, Ryu, and Aru walked down to the small house in the 3rd district to find Leon and the others. It had been a long trek from Monstro to Traverse Town, and they were still worn out from their battle. Ryu and Aru had noticed that Cedeile had been quieter than usual and hadn't said much unless you asked her something. They walked in to find Aerith sitting in a chair and reading a big old looking book.

"I thought you guys would come here." She said, standing. They dragged themselves in and threw themselves in the nearest chair or on the bed-whatever they were closer to. Ryu leaned against the chair, slinging his arm over the back of it. Cedeile laid on the bed, looking at the ceiling, and Aru sat down in another chair at the table in the center of the room.

"Anything new here, Aerith?" Ryu asked. She shook her head.

"Where did you come from this time?" she asked.

"We were swallowed by Monstro, a huge whale." Aru told her. Cedeile stared at the ceiling, lost in her own world of thought.

'I can't get that feeling out of my head. It's like I can still feel Riku kissing me...Why though? Why would he suddenly have feelings for me?' she wondered.

"Cedeile?"

"Whoa!" Cedeile darted upright. They all looked at her. "Yeah?"

"I was just going to say that Leon and Yuffie are down by Merlin's house. You know where that is, right?" Aerith said, a look of worry on her face. Cedeile nodded.

"Yeah. I guess we should head down there then?" she asked, standing.

"Yes. He'd like to tell you something about the fragments."

"The fragments?" Ryu asked. "What does he know?"

"It would be better if he told you." she said. Cedeile nodded to Ryu and Aru and they stood up, going to the door. "Oh, Aru, can I talk to you for a mintue?" Aerith called before she went out the door.

"Sure." She closed the door, leaving Cedeile and Ryu outside. "What is it Aerith?"

"I couldn't help sense some kind of presence around you that wasn't there before." Aru looked at her puzzled.

"Could it be because of this?" Aru pulled out the black half-heart that hung from the black chain. "I woke up in Monstro and I suddenly had it. Could this be the prensence you sense?" Aerith took the charm from Aru and looked at it carefully.

"I'm not sure. It could be, though. I'm sorry to have bothered you, Aru." She handed the charm back to Aru.

"That's alright. I'm curious as to what this thing is exactly. And Aerith?"

"Yes?"

"My MP meter seems to be jammed. It won't recharge by itself anymore. When we get back from Merlin's, could you take a look at it?" Aerith smiled.

"Of course."

"Thank you, Aerith." Aru said, bowing. Then she turned and went out the door. Aerith sighed.

"That charm...it may not be the other presnece I felt around her. It was an ancient presnece, like of a spirit from very long ago. But why would it be around Aru...?"

* * *

They headed down into the dark cave. The rocks that lead to Merlin's house across the lake layed before them. The swishing of water filled the air around them.They leaped over the stones, being careful not to fall in and soon landed on soild ground. Cedeile lead them to the back of the house and through the curtain into the house of the old magician.

"Hey, Merlin! You in here? It's me, Cedeile-I'm Sora's friend, remember?" she yelled in, walking around the small room.

"A good magician never forgets." Merlin said suddenly, making them all jump a little. "You don't have to shout-I'm not deaf."

"Sorry. Aerith sent us here." Cedeile said, sitting down on the raised platform and looking up at Merlin in his high backed chair. Ryu leaned against the edge of the platform and Aru sat on the steps that lead to the top of it.

"She said you had something to say about the fragments." Ryu stated, his face slightly in a glare.

"Ah yes, the fragments. How many do you have with you now?" Merlin asked.

"Nine." Aru told him. Ryu handed the bottle to Merlin. He carefully took one out and looked at it, holding it up to the light and closing one eye.

"I see. So perhaps I was right..."he murmered.

"Right about what?" Ryu asked warily. Merlin chuckled a little.

"Don't be so uptight boy. We're all friends here, right?" he looked at the three of them. "You all seem to be very good friends. That is important, if you are to face the darkness. The heartless will not give up the chance to devour you all, but keep your light strong and that will not happen."

"Come on Merlin!" Cedeile said, in a begging and excited tone. "Tell us about the fragments! What have you found out? Do you know what they are?"

"I have a good idea, but it's only a theory so far." He turned to his table and picked up a huge book that was about half the size of Aru. He opened it and found the page he was looking for. "'Long ago, fragments of light flew across the sky of every world. Every person saw them and watched in wonder as they flew beyond to the western horizon from somewhere in the east. They seemed like many shooting stars as they made their journey across the sky to the land of the dead in the west. People thought that it was a blessing from the gods, and some thought that it was a signal of destruction, for indeed a year later, a black shadow crept across every world as heartless demons fed on the hearts of the people. It was not until two becons of light appeared in the east from the land of life that the shadows left and peace returned for a short time before each world was thrown into oblivion and the roads of light faded into the darkness. People became ignorant of the other worlds out there and went on with their lives, forgetting that they weren't the only ones in the universe. It is believed that these events were triggered by the lights that traveled across the night sky, for there was a shift in the balance of light and dark. Ever since the two forces have been colliding with each other and causing mass choas.'" Cedeile looked at him blankly.

"Yeah, nice fairy tale, but what does that have to do with fragments?" she asked. Ryu smacked her in the head.

"Didn't you pay attention? The fragments were the light that shot across the sky!" he yelled at her.

"So they went to the west?" Aru questioned, thinking.

"That makes sense. I hadn't been finding any fragments since I started traveling west, and we've been going west this whole time, finding fragments as we go further." Ryu said. Cedeile nodded.

"I think I get it. But what about the 'land of the dead' part?" she asked. "And the 'land of life'? Sounds like some kind of myth to me."

"There is a great darkness in the west that has been there ever since the beginning of time. People who go that far never come back, so it is believed that it is 'The land of the Dead.' In the east there is a great light, so they believed it forced the death back, hence they called it 'The Land of Life.' It is why the king built his castle in the east. Because it was close to the light and far from darkness." Merlin explained.

"So the fragments came the from the east to the west. Why would they fly to darkness?" Ryu wondered.

"Now to my theory. The document says that they were like shooting stars. The 'stars' we see in the sky are really far away worlds. That got me to think that the fragments are worlds that were destroyed suddenly in one, mass wave of destruction." Cedeile pounded her fists down on the platform, which she was now leaning against.

"So you're saying that the fragments are destroyed worlds?" she asked.

"That is my theory, but I have no way of proving if it's true." he sighed sadly. Ryu looked at a the bottle of fragments.

"Then why do they look all jagged like they fit together?"

"You said it yourself Ryu-no one knows what will happen when all the fragments are gathered. Maybe when you bring them all together, the worlds return." Aru suggested.

"That could be, but why would they fly to darkness? And how come they flew AWAY from the light? Wouldn't it have been more logical if they flew TOWARDS light? And how come it was only some worlds wiped out in one blow? And why were they destroyed so easily? There's so many questions without an anwser that it seems iffy that Merlin is right." Cedeile debated.

"You don't think they're worlds?" Aru asked.

"No."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I had never gotton a good look at the other fragments before, but I just noticed now when Merlin was holding the one fragment- Merlin, can I see the one you were holding?"

"Certainly." he handed it to her. She looked at it quickly and then showed it to them all.

"There's this grey line on this fragment." she said, showing them.

"A line?" Ryu questioned, looking closer at it.

"I never saw it before either." Aru said.

"I know. It's hard to notice because it's not a really dark grey, but it's there, and it looks like it's been _drawn _on it. Maybe there was some sort of picture on it, and the fragments form that picture. The ones without lines on them could be background." she said smartly.

"Cedeile, you aren't as stupid as I thought." Ryu said, folding his arms and smiling.

"Thank you, R-WHAT?" she yelled suddenly. "You think I'm stupid?"

"But what could the picture be of? And why was it broken in the first place?" Aru thought out loud.

"It is also a plausible theory, but does not have much to back it up." Merlin said, looking at the page in the book. "And this is the only passge I've found having anything to do with the fragments. And I have one of the most extensive libraries around."

"Is there someplace that might have more books?" Aru asked while Cedeile and Ryu were bickering.

"Well, if you're seeking certain information in a book, then why not go to a world full of them?"

"Huh?" Cedeile and Ryu suddenly said, breaking part from their fight. Merlin stood up and walked down from the platform and to a book shelf. He pulled out a normal sized book that was extremly thick. The pages made crinkling sound as they were turned, and looked brown like baking paper. When he found the page he was looking for, he brought it over to them to look at it.

"Book City has more books than anyone can count. It's where storybook creatures of all kinds live inside their books. The High Book Master watches over them all, and keeps them all in check-the good and the bad. But you will most likly find something about the fragments there. These days, however, few venture there, as the local demon Kana has been causing problems. It'll be dangerous..."

"Whenever has something not been dangerous?" Cedeile said, cockly pounding her fist into her hand. "If there's any trouble I'll pull another one of those 'Last Second Miracle' things and we'll be home free."

"What's the worst that could happen? We get swallowed by a whale?" Ryu joked. Aru seemed worried, but said nothing. Merlin shook his head and laughed.

"You kids sure have some spunk. You'll be able to find it, I'm sure. The High Book Master is a friend of mine, so he shouldn't give you any trouble."

"Sounds good to me. What do you guys think?" Cedeile asked them.

"Why not? There might be fragments there anyway." Ryu said, a grin on his face.

"We could also see if their keyhole needs to be sealed." Aru chimed in.

"Alright, we're going! But let's go back to Aerith first, since we promised we would."

"You kids be careful." Merlin said somberly. "I'm not of sure Kana's powers. She might seem like a pushover, but she's a powerful demon." The kids nodded at the old magicians words. He smiled again, his mood lightening. "And have fun as well. Book City is not just a place for battle but for fun."

"Okay then! See ya Merlin!" Cedeile called waving as they ran out of the house.

"We'll be back with anything we find out about the fragments." Ryu promised.

"Take care of yourself, Merlin." Aru said, bowing. They left. Leon came out of the shadows.

"My goodness, Leon, have you been there the whole time?" Merlin asked, surprised by his prensence. "What about Yuffie? Weren't you two training?"

"Merlin, that girl with Cedeile..." Merlin's expression turned grim as he looked at the candle sitting on the table.

"I know. She has some strong magics about her. I would be careful around her if I were Cedeile and Ryu. Someone with _that _kind of power...is never good. Espically with THAT much of it."

"A girl who doesn't seem to have any memory of her past and has magic like her's...is always trouble..."

* * *

Cedeile and Ryu waited outside while Aru got Aerith to fix her MP meter. Aerith channeled her powers through Aru's hand and focused on trying to get the MP meter to get past half full. It was taking alot of time and magic to do it, and curaga could barely do it. Aerith's own MP was getting low, but it still would not fill.

"So Aru, why don't we talk? Things like this alway become more pleasent with conversation." Aerith suggested.

"Okay."

"So, what about your family, or the world you come from? Tell me about that." Aru stayed silent for a few moments before anwsering.

"Well, honestly, I don't have a memory past when I woke up in Traverse Town. The only things I know about myself are my name and age, and that I was trained in magic."

"Maybe the heartless have erased your memory." Aerith said.

"I don't know. When I woke up, I just walked around for awhile and tried fighting some heartless, but I always got scarred and my magic wouldn't work. But then I met up with those guys and I felt brave..."

"It's what having friends does to you." Aerith smiled at her. Aru faintly smiled back but it went away quickly.

"And...I have a mission."

"A misson? To do what?"

"That's the thing! I don't know what I'm here to acomplish. I just have to be with Cedeile and Ryu to do it." Aerith stopped and stood up.

"Maybe you're mission is to fight the heartless so you can get you memory back."she suggested. Aru nodded slowly.

"Maybe."

"I'm done for now. You're MP is back to full, but it won't charge up by itself anymore. You'll have to use cure and ether like the rest of us." She said, smiling.

"It's strange. I don't think my MP meter has gotton jammed before. Maybe it's cause of this." She took out the chain with the half-heart on it and held it up to the light, where the shiny black metal reflected the light. "I think Riku gave it to me. He's Cedeile's friend, and we had a small fight in Monstro, but when I woke up, he was gone and I had been fully healed. And I had this too. Do you know what this is, Aerith?"

"I've never seen anything like this before. Maybe it's just a special magic charm of some kind to protect you."

"Yes...maybe. The first emotion that came to me after I woke up here...was the feeling of being lonely. Maybe Riku is lonely too..."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Focus on the good thoughts so you can fight the heartless." Aerith smiled at the magician, who weakly smiled back.

"You're right. Ryu and Cedeile need me to be strong. Otherwise, they might kill each other." The two laughed at the thought, knowing it could be true. "Ryu is frustrated." Aru added in between the laughs. "He can't sort out his thoughts. And Cedeile is immature, so she won't think about it much. They may never come to realize their feelings."

"Yes. I have noticed there is some tension between them. Ryu was jealous Cedeile went to spend time with Sora, even though Sora and Cedeile are good friends and nothing more. It was quite funny."

"Yes. Maybe my mission is to get them together." Aru joked.

"Speaking of them, they are probably waiting for you. You should head on your way. Please be careful, all of you. Make sure you all come back alive." Aerith pleaded, worried.

"We will. We've always come back alive. Injuried, but alive. It's because we have a guardian angel, and that angel has always made sure we got through okay." Aru said, smiling as she went through the door. Cedeile and Ryu sat outside on the wall, waiting for her. Cedeile jumped off as she came out.

"Well? You okay?"

"Yes, but my MP meter won't recharge by itself anymore. It's not really that big of a deal, since we have plenty of ethers anyway. Heartless are constantly leaving them behind as we kill them."

"That is true." Ryu said from his place on the wall. "Regardless, we have to head to Book City. If there's information on the fragments, then we need to know it."

"Right. Let's head out then." Cedeile said. Ryu jumped off the wall and the two began to walk to where they had left the gummi ship. Aru took out the chain again and looked at it, then up at the stars above.

'I wonder if you're lonely tonight, Riku. I hope we can save you from darkness.' she thought, clutching the chain tighter. 'Until we meet again, I'll protect this for you.'

"Hey Aru!" Cedeile called. "Let's go!"

"I'm coming!" she yelled back, and she ran to join them.

* * *

6H: The mysteries are piling up. Who is Aru? What are the fragments? What waits them at Book City? Keep reading to find out.

Anaretsu: You should stop reading this fic now!

6H: Anaretsu, shut it! She doesn't mean it!

Anaretsu: Yes I do.

6H: Ignore her anyway! Reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw,reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw,reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw-

Anaretsu: SHUT UP!


	33. Fragment 32:Book City

6H: Did you review? Did ya did ya did ya?

Anaretsu: No.

6H: Stop being so mean!

Anaretsu: I don't feel like it!

6H: Well NAH! Here's chapter 32!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 32-Book City

* * *

The small gummi ship made it's way across space as it zoomed toward Book City. Once again, Cedeile, Aru, and Ryu were smushed into the small cockpit, waiting to get to their destination so they had enough room to breathe again.

"Ryu, can't you make this thing bigger?" Cedeile complained.

"Oh, would you stop it! You're not making my job any eaiser by complaining."

"If the stupid ship wasn't so damn small than I wouldn't be complaining now would I?"

"Well, forget it, because I'm not changing this ship, okay? It's my ship to begin with, isn't it?"

"I guess." she shrunk away in defeat. Suddenly, the fragment radar went off. Ryu looked out at the space in front of them and used the world radar to identify the world before them.

"We're here, ladies. Book City-'A world of books and story characters.' Let's get ready to land." He brought the gummi ship closer. Cedeile and Aru looked out the window to get a better look at it. It wasa stack of books that the world rested on top of. There was a tower made of books on top of a hill.

"Looks exciting." Cedeile remark sarcasticly. "At least they named their world right, unlike McFuzz Town."

"Maybe we'll find something about the fragments there." Aru said, watching the world come closer.

"Alright everyone, we're ready to get off. Anyone against this mission, speak now or forever hold your peace." he switched on the landing gear as they decended onto Book City.

* * *

It was like night-scratch that, it was night in Book City. A cresent moon hung up in the sky near the book tower on top of the hill. A 'street' they were on was made of giant books and were lined by giant books stacked two high on top of each other, like walls. They were standing at an intersection, where under an arch made by two books leaning against each other another street went off somehwere else. The tower made of books sat in the darkness, light showing through the windows.

"Great. It's a really exciting world in here. I don't see how the people who live here STAND all the excitement." Cedeile said annyoed, rubbing her arms to get warm. "It's freezing! Aren't you guys cold?" she asked, looking to each of them.

"Not really." Aru anwsered.

'Thats right. Aru has her warm robe, and Ryu has that cloak. Here I am with a tee shirt and shorts. Figures..." She suddenly felt something dropped around her soulders. She looked to find Ryu putting his cloak on her.

"Ryu?"

"You're cold, right? You can use this for now." he said, smiling at her. She smiled back gratefully.

"Thank you, Ryu."

"Guys, someone's coming near us!" Aru shouted suddenly. They watched, waiting for the sound of footsteps to come to them. Soon, two people rounded the corner, running from something. It was two girls- the taller one had long brown hair that went past her waist and was tied near the ends. She wore a white shirt, over which crossed a green belt that attached to her short black shorts. On her left leg was a red pouch attached to a band. Her boots were red. Her glove on her left arm was black and had red bands that crossed over once. The glove ended at her knucles. On her right arm, the black glove nearly went up to her shoulder. On her hand was a baggy red glove, and over the knucles was a huge metal guard.

The other girl was shorter with short, light brown hair. A string of beads came down from her hair. She wore what looked like a kimono, except sleeveless. The skirt was a dark purple, and the sash around her waist was a light blue color. She had on black boots and carried a tall staff that was taller than her.

Behind them were five of the fat heartless, and they were chasing them along the road. The two girls ran only slightly faster than the heartless, the older one looking more paniced. As they got closer, the girls noticed the group in front of them.

"WAH! Look out!" the taller one yelled.

"Hell!" Cedeile cursed. They dodged into the side street, and the two girls just made it behind them as the big heartless tumbled along the street. They watched them until they disappeared down the hill. The taller girl wiped the sweat off her forhead, sighing.

"Phew, that was a close one." she said with relief.

"I didn't think we would make it." The shorter one said. The group noticed that her one eye was green and the other was blue.

"Are you two okay?" Aru asked. The shorter one nodded.

"Yes, I think we'll be fine. But we haven't introduced ourselves yet!" she stood and bowed. "I am Yuna, one of the book masters of Book City." The older girl stood up.

"And I'm Tifa Lockheart, Yuna's guardian!" She exclaimed, winking.

"I'm Cedeile, this is Aru, and this guy here is Ryu. We're fragment hunters!"

"I'm a fragment hunter, Cedeile. You're just tagging along."

"I am so a fragment hunter! I'm hunting the fragments, therefore I'm a fragment hunter!" she argued.

"You haven't been through the training! You aren't offically a fragment hunter just because you look for them!" Aru shook her head and laughed.

"Come on you guys! We can sort this out later." She tried to seperated them. "Besdies, we have buisness here."

"That's right!" Ryu said, remembering suddenly. He turned to Tifa and Yuna. "We need to look through your books for information on the fragments."

"Why don't we take you back to the Book Tower. That's where all our records are stored. It also our home." Yuna explained.

"We'll have to be careful." Tifa warned. "The heartless are everywhere. They might try and follow us back."

"Let them. Once they face my heartblade they won't stand a chance!" Cedeile said, getting ready for a possible battle. Tifa and Yuna pushed Aru and Ryu out of the way to get a better look at her.

"You're the heartblade master?" They exclaimed at the same time. Cedeile sighed.

"Isn't fame great, guys?" She joked, laughing. Ryu and Aru sighed from the ground.

* * *

Tifa looked around them before opening the massive door to Book Tower. They silently slipped in, and then the two girls locked the door behind them. Cedeile, Ryu, and Aru stared in awe at the interior of the tower. Despite looking like a stack of books from the outside, inside it was like a library, the tall walls lined with trillions upon trillions of books. Before them on the ground floor was a huge fireplace that cast a warm glow over everything. It's stone work went all the way up the wall to the top. Everything was open, and the floors above them were like lofts. A window on the very top floor let in blue moonlight, making it look very eerie. Around the fireplace were comfy look chairs. The wall the fireplace was on did not have books, put had the potraits of many important looking people, the biggest was mounted on the stone of the chimney above the fireplace mantel.

A short staircase across from them lead to a study that had desks with small lamps on them. Yuna picked up a huge black kettle and hung it on the metal bar over the fire.

"Welcome to our home." She said politely.

"What's ours is yours!" Tifa added, throwing herself into a chair. The three sat down as well.

"So, how long have the heartless been here?"

"A few months ago they came in and started taking over." Tifa began. "All the book masters decided that they could fight-I mean, they looked weak enough! But one by one, they fell..." She folded her hand together and rested her chin on them, elbows on her knees. Her brown eyes looked serious.

"And then the High Book Master fell to them. Now, I'm the only Book Master left." Yuna finished sadly.

"How old are you, Yuna?" Cedeile asked. The young girl turned to them.

"I just had my tenth birthday last weak." she anwsered solemnly.

"You're just ten?" Cedeile exclaimed.

"She was studying to become the next High Book Master. You see, the old guy is her grandfather!" Tifa explained. "We're the last two people in this world. Everyone else kicked the bucket." The kettle hissed as it spit out steam. Yuna sighed.

"The heartless must've gotton stronger." Aru said softly. Cedeile clenched her fists.

'Riku...'she thoguht angerily.

"These fragments you're talking about, do you have any or are you trying to find where they are?" Tifa asked. Ryu took the bottle out of his coat and showed it to Tifa and Yuna. Yuna held the bottle delicately in her small hands.

"There they are, well...nine of them at least. They were scattered around the worlds, and they've got power to them. The heartless might be drawing power from one of them." Ryu told them. They gazed in wonder at them.

"These little peices of glass?" Tifa questioned in disbelief. "I've never heard of such things!"

"I might've read about them somewhere." Yuna said, standing up suddenly. She ran up the stairs and then up another flight of stairs. They waited until she came back down with a huge book that was almost as big as her. She put it on the floor and turned the pages swiftly until she found the right one. She scanned down the page, and then pointed to a paragraph with her finger. "Here it is! 'Long ago, fragments of light flew across the sky of every world. Every person saw them and watched in wonder as they flew...'"

"We heard that story already!" Cedeile yelled.

"Cedeile, don't bite the poor kid's head off!" Ryu yelled at her.

"Sorry, but I hopeing for something else that might tell us something about the fragments, like why they got scattered or what the lines on them are."

"Ah!" Yuna exclaimed. "I know what you need!" Yuna ran up to the study. The four followed her. She looked speedily through all the books, stepping on a step ladder to reach the ones higher up.

"Yuna, I haven't seen you act this hyper since the Christmas party last year." Tifa said, putting a hand on her head.

"This is it!" She yelled suddenly. She pulled out a small, thick book and carried it to a nearby desk, flicking on the light. The cover read 'Book of Fragments.'

"'Book of Fragments', huh. I guess someone else knew enough about them to write a whole book." Ryu said, leaning against the shelves.

"It says that they were scattered shortly after their creation 500 years ago!" Yuna read.

"They're alot older than I thought." Aru remarked.

"No wonder people don't know much about them. I bet no one from that time thought much of it, since there's barely anything on them." Cedeile said, looking at the book. Aru stepped back from the group slowly, becoming silent.

"500 years ago...that's also when the legend of the Keyblade supposedly occured. And then the worlds were set apart." Tifa added.

"What the legend of the keyblade?" Cedeile asked.

"Back when the worlds were all connected, a great darkness came upon everything. That's when the keyblade master came. Some legends say that he brought a great light and saved everyone from the darkness. But other legends say he brought ruin upon the worlds and total chaos occured." Yuna told her. Cedeile nodded.

"What's it say about the heartblade?"

"There is little information about the heartblade. Even less than the fragments. But what is written is that the heartblade worked beside the keyblade, and their masters drove the darkness back to the west."

"Figures." Cedeile muttered, disapointed. Tifa flipped through the fragment book some more and stoped, reading a page.

"Hey! Here it says something about an image that the fragments form when put together. It says that the image is most likely that of Disney Castle, the castle of the king. The king at the time of their creation was the great King Arther, a wise and noble king who united all the people together. His reign was peaceful until the castle and town around it were attacked by heartless. That must've been why the fragments were scattered, to keep them away from the heartless. Their purpose is thought to be to seal away something, and since the image is the castle, it must seal away something realative to it."

"Like the keyhole!" Ryu and Cedeile exclaimed.

"That must be it. King Aurther wanted to stop the heartless from destroying his world, so he took the keyhole and broke it into several peices." Ryu thought out.

"No, that's not true!" a new voice sounded from behind them. They all turned. Aru was standing there, looking at them all. She seemed frightened.

"What? Why are you all...looking at me?" She asked, shaking.

"Did you guys hear that?" Cedeile asked.

"Someone else is here with us." Tifa said warily. Aru stepped back from them.

"Aru, what's wrong? You seem upset." Cedeile asked. Aru shook her head.

"I guess that voice scared me too. It sounded like it was right behind me is all. I guess I just didn't expect it."

"None of us did." Ryu said, eyes narrowing.

"Nevermind that." Yuna said. She closed the book and gave it to Cedeile. "You can have this if you want."

"Thank you Yuna. It'll be a big help." She said, accepting the book. She turned to Aru and Ryu. "We should try to get to the bottom of this. See what the heartless are doing here, you know?"

"We could help Tifa and Yuna." Ryu added. Aru nodded.

"You'd do that?" Tifa asked.

"Sure, why not? It's our mission anyway."Cedeile said, taking out the heartblade and resting it on her shoulder.

"You're very kind to help us. We'll join you in battle." Yuna said.

"Alright! Let's battle!" Tifa shouted excitedly, gripping her fists.

* * *

6H:Hah ha ha! I'm so evil, ending it there! By the way, I know that Tifa and Yuna's descriptions are different. I figured that every other FF character in KH got a little revamping, so I decided to do the same for Tifa and Yuna. I drew a pic of Tifa in her new outfit and it came out pretty good. I'll try to post it on my website, but my scanner isn't scanning my pictures how I want it too.

Anaretsu: It must hate you, like I do.

6H:You probably gave it ideas.

Anaretsu: It learned from me, it's master.

6H: It's my printer/scanner!

Anaretsu: NOT ANY MORE!

6H:Give me lots of reviews, okay?


	34. Fragment 33:Nabuki

6H:It's time for the next chapter!

Anaretsu: Boo.

6H:I heard a great song recently! You guys probably know the song "You'll Be in My heart" already, but I bet none of you have heard it sung in japanese! It's true, and it's sung by one of my favorite groups, V6! YAY! It's so pretty..-

Anaretsu: I will kill all that's beautiful! HA HA HA!

6H: O.O

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 33-Nabuki

* * *

On the other side of Book City was the evil Book Mountain, which was were the evil and dark books were sent to be contained. The heartless also made their HQ here, under the stronghold of the residential demon-Kana.

Kana was a gargoyle type demon. She had small horns in her head, and short, purple hair. On her back streched a pair of red and violet demon wings. Her long nails were blood red, as well as the claws on her feet. At present, she was looking out the window of her fortress on top of Book Mountain and watched the heartless in disgust.

"Coming in and taking over my territory. I agreed to use these things to kill the book masters and those kids, but I didn't think they would have to be so close to me." she complained in her girlish voice. She smoothed some red lipstick across her lips, smirking at herself in her hand mirror. "They'll regret making fun of me." she whispered bitterly.

_"What are you going to do, throw books at them?"_ She broke the lipstick in two as she thought about the other villans. She put down the hand mirror and walked along the walls of the former library that she now called home.

"Those book masters are foolish and nothing but trouble! But now I'll kill the last one and claim everything in this world as mine." She stopped before a painting of the former High Book Master, his wise eyes looking out upon the room. She beared her claws and gritted her fangs. "That will show them!" she sliced through the painting, leaving it in shreads. Satisfied with her work, she licked the edge of one of her nails and then rubbed her thumb along it. She looked happily as a line of black blood showed itself and slowly dripped down to her wrist. "It's only a matter of time..."

A black flame began to form in the air behind her. Kana turned, as the black flame grew bigger to reveal a passage. The other villans were calling her. She walked into the portal, disappearing from the room. She reappeared in the hall of Mallificent's base. The other villans were sitting around in a circle. Mallificent rose from her throne when Kana came to a stop.

"Kana, how are your preperations going?" she asked casually.

"Very good, but I have a feeling that that's not what you called me here for." she said.

"I brought you here to remind you how important this mission is. The Heartblade Master should've been dead by now, but as far as I can tell, she's still standing." Mallificent sneered, walking down to the glowing orb in the center of the room. She waved her hand over it to show Cedeile, Ryu, Aru, Tifa and Yuna walking along the streets of Book City. "She's ruining everything. It's like there's TWO keyblade masters to deal with, and were losing worlds twice as fast as expected."

"Don't fret, Mallificent. I told you they'd be dead in my world and they will. I'll also kill off that pesky book master-in-training and her guardian. Then I will decalre myself High Book Master of Book City and let the darkness spread upon everything..." Kana said, licking her lips as though she could taste victory.

"Bah! You talk as though you're so powerful. What powers do you have? The ability to read books faster than the speed of light?" One mocked from the darkness. The others laughed. Kana glared at them.

"Enough!" Mallificent comanded, thrusting her staff upon the floor. The floor received a nice chip in it, and the others promptly shut up. The sorcress turned to Kana. "I have no doubts that you will get rid of them. " Kana bowed to her.

"Thank you, Mallificent. I knew that you would support me. Don't worry, they will fall."

"They'd better Kana." A voice sounded from the shadows. They all turned to look, the villans with puzzled and surprised looks on their faces, but Kana looked scared. The figure of which the voice belonged to stepped out of the darkness. She was tall and had limp black hair that hung over one eye and fell down to her hips. Her one eye that showed was a dark brown mixed with red. She had pale white skin and ruby red lips. Her long black dress slinked along the floor, and white silk spilled out of the splits on either side that went up to her waist. She smirked at them all, looking almost human, but she was a demon, for out of her back appeared two dragon wings that were a deep black.

"Oh, Nabuki!" Kana gasped, falling on her knees to the floor. Mallificent stepped away and the other villans whispered among themselves. Nabuki stepped forward, approaching Kana.

"Remember, Kana, not only do you anwser to these fools, but as the pathetic demon you are, you also anwser to me." Nabuki said. Her voice was not that of what you would expect to be a villian. It was a light, high voice, like it belong to an innocent young girl.

"Of course, Queen Nabuki. I won't fail."

"You better not. For if you fail and come back here with your life, I will take it. Understand?"

"Yes, my master."

"Good. Now get up off the floor, and get to work!" Silence followed as Kana slowly stood up and walked out, her head bowed and her eyes closed. Nabuki glared at the retreating demon and walked to Mallificent's throne.

"Who is she?" one villian asked.

"That's Nabuki. She used to be an apprentice magician under Merlin, but wanted to become powerful, so she sold her soul to demons." one replied, none of them taking their eyes off her.

"However, once the demons took her and invested power into her, she became a very powerful full demon that acended to be queen of all demons. She has lost her human heart..." another one added. Nabuki sat down on Mallificent's throne.

"No wonder that Kana girl was scared."

"Demons are different from us. Evil is in there blood, and their powers are given to them by god. It runs in their family. We have risen to power and gained our powers all on our own strength. Also, Nabuki is going to be breathing down Kana's back, making sure that not one little thing goes wrong."

"Why's that?"

"It because Kana is half demon-the shamed race." Nabuki looked upon the room, and as her eyes scanned over every single one of the villans they went silent. Her gaze stopped on Mallificent. She smiled and rested her head in one of her hands, and crossed one knee on top of the other.

"Nabuki, may I remind you that you work for me?" Mallificent said, her voice on the edge of screaming at her.

"You're wrong Mallificent-it is you who now works for me. I am ten times more powerful than you-" she said, exaiming her other black-gloved hand. "-and I'm also queen of the demons. The demons are not a united group, mind you. Some think that since we're called demons, we're like the ones that work for the devil and come from hell. That's far from the truth, as you may know. We just have great power, the kind humans aren't born with. Some of us are cat demons, others are bird demons, others dogs, some gargoyle type demons, the list goes on..." she looked up at Mallificent.

"You're point, Nabuki?"

"You're human, aren't you Mallificent?" She asked, tauntingly. She looked at all the others. "And all of you. Most of you are human. Lady Chain was human, Clayton was human, Jafar was human, you're leader is even human! That is really quite funny!" she laughed lightly, almost like a human laugh.

"But, Nabuki, you do have a weakness the rest of us don't. You're weak against the heartblade." Nabuki's eyes narrowed. "Even if it's master only used her weakest attack on you, you'd be near death. That's why you want to kill her, right?" Nabuki nodded.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. However, it would only be a matter of time before a new master was born. That's the loophole in it all." she sighed. "I see your angle. Alright, what will you offer me?"

"I'll send you off to get rid of the keyblade master-"

"No, I want the Heartblade master." Mallificent looked at her, puzzled.

"You what?"

"I cannot rest until the heartblade master is dead. If I don't kill her with my own hands, then I'll go insane. I will draw them back to Traverse Town, and kill her friends first. Then, it will be easy to destroy her."

"If you're sure..."

"I am, Mallificent. Besides, it's time to pay my old master a visit. And I'm sure Leon must miss me too." She smriked evily.

"Very well, then."

"Oh, and call forth the boy, Riku." Nabuki demanded.

"Okay then..."Mallificent said, bitting her lip to keep her from ripping Nabuki's head off. "Boy, get out here." she yelled to the darkness. Riku emerged, crossing his arms.

"What is it?" he asked. Nabuki stood, walking towards Riku, but stopped halfway there.

"You're the boy I've heard about, aren't you?" she asked.

"Depends. What have you heard?"

"I've heard that you want to get rid of the keyblade master, and you're trying to find a particular heart..." Riku winced and turned away. "I thought so...may I suggest that you take the heart of the heartblade master to compensate?"

"But, Cedeile isn't my enemy!" he burst out. Nabuki looked surprised.

"She isn't? Then why were you fighting her? Why did you thrust your blade through her shoulder?"

"I...don't remember..."

"You don't remember? What a lame excuse. But, boy, now you work for me, understand?" Riku turned back and reluctantly nodded. Nabuki smriked, and then turned back to Mallificent. "I'm going to Traverse Town now. That girl will return if her friends there are killed." She slunk back into the darkness. Riku turned around and walked back into the other room. He had made it his sancutary-a dark room dullyly lit by green light, and in a glass case lay a girl with short red hair, resting peacfully.

He walked up the small stairs to the glass case and gently touched the glass. Then he burried his head in his arms and began sobbing.

"Kairi," he whispered. "I don't know what's going on. I feel like someone is controlling me and is using me to hurt the people I care about, like Cedeile..." He stood up and wiped his eyes, looking down at her, still in a dreamless sleep. "Sora forgot us, but Cedeile won't." He turned to a mirror and looked in it, seeing Cedeile and her group walk along the streets of Book City. "Cedeile, my lips did not lie, even when they were upon your's..." He gently touched the mirror. "Help me..."

* * *

6H:PLOT TWIST!

Anaretsu: Oh joy.

6H:Review! PLEASE?


	35. Fragment 34:Fight at Book Mountain

6H:Chapter 34! Yeah!

Anaretsu: Meh. What's the point of it all?

6H:THERE ISN'T ONE!

Anaretsu: Oh man.

6H:Enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 34-Fight at Book Mountain

* * *

The small group made their way down the streets of Book City. Yuna and Tifa led them down the hill and around a corner. The stopped suddenly, causing Cedeile, Ryu and Aru to crash into them.

"Ow!" Tifa hissed.

"Sorry!" Cedeile said. Yuna peeked around the corner.

"I knew it."

"Huh?" Cedeile asked confused. Ryu looked around the corner as well.

"Yeah, there are more of them than I thought. What a nusinece." he said.

"Well? What do we do now?" Aru asked.

"We charge in and start beating the crap outta them!"Cedeile yelled.

"SHH!"

"Sorry!" Tifa sighed.

"It's not that easy. If Kana comes down here, we're toast. Kana's super powerful, and she knows every trick in the demon book."

"We've beaten enemies just as bad as her. I don't see the problem." Cedeile huffed.

"You are really dense sometimes."

"Ryu!"

"Sorry, I could resist. But think about it-Kana killed all those other book masters, right? She must be alot more powerful than Lady Chain and the Masked Monster. Maybe more than the two of them combined. We'll need to think this through carefully..." he said. They all fell to silence.

"Okay, I got it!" Tifa said.

"What's your plan?" Yuna asked.

"Let's let the three of them handle it, and we'll run away like chickens! Let's go!" Tifa made to run off, but Cedeile grabbed the end of her hair.

"Hey, I thought you were gonna help us." Cedeile said. Tifa sighed and flopped back down.

"So, where are we now, anyway?" Aru asked.

"We're by Book Mountain. It's where the evil books are held. There used to be a library that was used by the high book masters to keep all the books there in check, but Kana took it over and drove them all out. But now the heartless are useing it as their main base." Yuna explained. They all peered around the corner. The street ended and became a rocky path to a huge mountain. Lights from it's base made it glow red, and an orange glow filled the area around them. A building wrapped around the mountain near the top. The heartless were everywhere, scurrying about the bottom. They all darted back behind the corner.

"Damn! There are so many!" Cedeile gasped.

"We can't kill them all and then hope to have enough energy to fight Kana." Ryu said.

"Then we'll have to take out Kana first, is all." Aru told them determindly.

"Aru, we can't just sneak past them. They'd see us."

"What if we flew up there? Or better yet, teleported...?" Cedeile gave her a blank look. Ryu smacked the back of her head.

"Don't you remeber in Traverse Town when Aru teleported us to the gummi ship before Leon and them could stop us?" he asked, annoyed.

"Wait, let me think...oh yeah! I remember that!" she said. Ryu and Aru shook their heads.

"Then let's go find Kana!" Tifa said. Aru began casting the spell, but the heartless advanced on them.

"Too late! They know we're here!" Yuna yelled as she was surrounded. They began to try and break through them, but there were thousands of them, and they kept ganging up on them. Ryu slashed at a few behind them, but one came up and bit his shoulder. He threw it off into the horde and tried to keep fighting. Aru casted spells left and right, different colored light emitting from her hands depending on the spell. Yuna killed some of them with her own weak magic. Cedeile managed to advance closer to the mountain with Tifa. They nearly broke through when a figure descended down the mountain and into the orange glow. It's wings spread out behind it as it came closer. Tifa glared up at the figure as it entered the light.

"Kana..."she growled. Kana smirked.

"I'm glad you remember me. I haven't had guests in awhile, you know, now that all the book masters are dead."

"Kana, you better be glad that you can fly, because if you were down here, then I would tear you into pieces!" Tifa yelled angrily. Kana seemed a amused by her threat and laughed.

"Well, I'd love to chat the whole night, but you all have to die." She held out her arms and summoned a giant book. It slowly opened, it's pages turning, and then a huge guest of wind began to try and suck Tifa and Cedeile in. They held their ground for as long as they could, but were lifted into the air and fell down into the black hole in the pages.

"No, Cedeile!" Ryu yelled, trying to reach out to her, but Kana summoned another book and it swallowed them up. Both books slammed shut and fell down on their sides. Kana laughed in success.

"Take that, heartblade master. Soon you and all your little friends will die."

* * *

6H: I'm ending it here. So hah!

Anaretsu: No one cares, stupid.

6H:And no one cares about you either! Review! Next chapter is kind of sad...


	36. Fragment 35:Tifa

6H:Welcome to chapter 35! Man, almost chapter 40! It seems like I just got to chapter 30 and now I'm almost ready for another party!

Anaretsu: NO!

6H:Maybe I'll just have a small party. And maybe another short story. Well, here's chapter 35.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 35-Tifa

* * *

Cedeile slowly sat up and looked around. They were in some kind of cave. Tifa layed on the ground near her. Cedeile stood up and brushed off her clothes. She decided to explore a little bit. At the mouth of the cave, she could see they were in some kind of swamp. Strange sounding birds made noises overhead, and there was a potent smell emitting from the green swamp waters. Tifa slowly got up and walked over to her.

"Hey Tifa. You okay?" Cedeile asked. The guardian nodded. They both looked at the swamp. "I guess we've been sucked in to some kind of book."

"Not just any book. This one's called 'The Demon War.' I've read it before in my studies of forbidden books."

"So this is one of the evil books at Book Mountain?" Tifa nodded. "Damn, we're screwed. No doubt their are gonna be alot of heartless milling about."

"We'll have to move from here. There must be a way out." Tifa said, proceeding into the swamp. Cedeile followed carefully, trying to ignore the strange things around her.

"So, I guess we got seperated from the others." Cedeile said, looking around nervously.

"I hope Yuna is alright. The hopes of Book City are riding on her, and if Kana kills her, then she can become high book master. They'll be no one to stop her."

"That would really suck." They walked a little ways further till they found a path spanning over the swamp. The followed it as it sunk downward, swerving down a hill, and then leading out of the swamp and onto a beach. Cedeile looked out on the ocean. 'Wow...it's almost like home...' she thought, looking out into the distance of the horizon. Tifa stopped with her as they both watched the view.

"Should we move on?" Tifa asked.

"Do you know what happens in this book, Tifa?"

"Well, the demons all fight a big war with each other and in the end, the whole world is destroyed and reborn again." Tifa explained.

"I hope we got transported to the end of the book."

"No, we're on page 5."

"WHAT? We gotta get out of here before the battle starts!" Cedeile cried.

"Don't worry, we got transported to this page. It's not like we can go through the book's pages-we can explore the world as it is on this page."

"Is there any fighting on page 5?" Suddenly, a huge horde of heartless surrounded them.

"There will be!" Tifa shouted as some of them charged forward. The two girls did back flips to dodge them and then landed. Cedeile called out the heartblade and started purifying them left and right. Tifa punched them out, slaming the metal knuckle guard into them. Cedeile drew a cross in front of her.

"HOLY PURIFICATION!" she yelled, wiping out the rest of them. Tifa kicked one into the ocean where it drowned. They both sighed, resting after their battle.Tifa wiped the sweat off her forehead and walked back next to Cedeile.

"That was tough."

"Yeah. Do you know how to get out of here?"

"We have to find the passage off this page. There are three-one to the next page, one to the previous page, and then the one to the outside world."

"How do we find them?"

"We'll have to travel around this whole world to find them. And even if we find one, it might not be the one we want."

"This is gonna take a looong time, isn't it?" Tifa nodded. Cedeile sighed.

"Might as well move then."

* * *

The walked across the plains, getting into several more heartless battles. Finally, a portal appeared before them. Cedeile looked at it hopefully.

"All right! Let's go!"

"Wait Cedeile. I'll go check it out first. Then I'll come back for you, okay?" Tifa stepped forward and slowly walked into the glowing red and black vortex. She disappeared for a few seconds, then came back out, shaking her head.

"Well?"

"This one goes to the next page." Cedeile sighed and the fell on the ground in frustration.

"GRRR! Why can't we just get out of here!" she yelled at the sky.

"Come on, Cedeile, let's keep moving." Tifa said, beginning to walk slowly. Cedeile shot up and walked behind her. They walked across the plains and enetered a dense jungle. A mystical bird of some sort was flying overhead.

"I really want to get out of here." Cedeile whined. "We're not doing any good in this stupid book anyway." Suddenly, Tifa stopped dead. Cedeile crashed into her. "Ow! Tifa, hey, warn me next time, okay? Hello! Tifa?" Cedeile looked over the girl's shoulder. A giant lizard demon of some sort loomed before them. It hissed at them, flicking out it's long golden tounge. It's body was black, scaly, and sticking looking with rough spikes sticking out of it's back. It's red eyes looked at the prey before it, leering manicly at them. Cedeile stood her ground, and Tifa slowly raised her fists to defend herself. The lizard eyed them more carefully, wondering if a fight was worth it. It decided it was.

It stomped forward on it's stubby legs and lashed out at them. The girls jumped back, and Cedeile came forward, wacking it with the heartblade.

"Okay, get purified!" she yelled at it, wacking it nonstop.

"Cedeile, it's not a heartless! It's not like you can just purify it."

"Watch me, Tifa!" Cedeile yelled back. Tifa watched as Cedeile created a blue flaming cross in the air. "HOLY PURIFICATION!" It hit the lizard with imense force, killing it instantly. She looked back at Tifa.

"You killed it."

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Okay, whatever. Let's just get out of here." Tifa said, walking along again. They walked along a little further and came upon another portal, this time with black and green. Tifa stepped forward while Cedeile waited anxiously. Tifa returned a short while later, looking sad and shaking her head. "It goes to the previous page."

"NO!" Cedeile screamed at the sky. "This isn't fair!"

"Come on, Cedeile. There's only one more portal left to find." Tifa said.

"I know. This is just so frustrating. I'm tired of this book-I wanna find Kana and destroy her to save this world." She stood up, and the two walked along through the jungle. "I wonder what happened to Ryu and Aru and Yuna. Do you think they're okay?" she asked as a few leaves fell from above. They both looked up. A swarm of ghost heartless sat in the trees. They floated down, surrounding them, their glowing searchlight eyes shining. Cedeile called forth the heartblade and charged at them. Tifa punched them out, really letting them have it. Cedeile got surrounded by five as they all moved in for the attack at once. She got hit in all five directions, screaming in agony. They were about to trying the same tactic again when she jumped up onto a nearby branch. They ended up attacking each other and were all destroyed. Cedeile shielded her eyes from the blast. She hopped down, only to have some more heartless appear-this time a Reverse Guard Armor. It loomed up before her, towering above her head. She waved sheepishly at it as it stared her down. "uh...hi?" It brought one of it's huge fists down onto the ground, which she narrowly avoided.

Meanwhile, Tifa was having her own problems. Some flying book heartless had appeared. They looked just like books, but had heads and were black. The heartless symbol was emblazed on both 'covers' of their book body. They flew up in the air, diving down for attacks when they felt like it. On the ground, there were Book Mage heartless-they carried gold staffs and had book hats on their heads. They swung their staffs at Tifa while she was trying to dodge the Flying Books. They jumped around her in a circle, waiting for their chance to attack, and biding their time. Her HP was getting dangerously low, and she was restricted from attacking to defend herself. She clenched her brown eyes in pain.

'I don't think...I'm gonna make it...!'she thought. Cedeile jumped in the center of the circle and in one swipe purified all the Book Mages. The Reverse Guard Armor stood before them. Cedeile lanched herself off the ground and onto it's head.

"HOLY PURIFICATION!" she yelled, pointing her staff directly at it. A small burst of light formed as it was engulfed in it. Cedeile fell off it and landed on her knees on the ground. The Reverse Guard Armor crumbled piece by piece on the ground and they faded away. She sighed, resting after the tough battle. Tifa fell to her knees. Cedeile turned."Tifa?"

"I was almost...and now I..."

"Are you okay, Tifa? I have some potions on me if you need them."

"I'm fine. Sorry, I guess I'm just worn out."

"Those heartless had you in a tight bind, didn't they?"

"I should've been able to stop them."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I would've done them same thing in your situation." Tifa looked up at her angrily.

"What? You mean nothing!" she yelled at her. "Cloud didn't train me to do nothing!" Tifa wiped away her tears and sniffed. "Sorry, I guess I just felt kind of useless."

"Tifa...who's...Cloud?" Cedeile asked. Tifa stood up, turning her back to Cedeile.

"I'm...not really from Book City." Tifa confessed.

"What! You mean you're from?"

"Yeah, another world. But my world was taken over by the heartless. Cloud also lived there with me, and there were others too...Squall, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid..."

"Leon? All those guys...they're back at Traverse Town!" Cedeile exclaimed.

"Cloud trained me to fight when we were younger. He was very hard on me and wanted every attack I had to be perfection. He had so much faith in me, and I was never supposed to back down in a battle. That's what he said."

"This Cloud guy sounds like a real bastard to me." Tifa laughed at Cedeile's remark.

"Yeah. He can be sometimes. But he can be nice too."

"Tifa, Leon, Yuffie, and all them are back at Traverse Town!" Cedeile told her happily.

"Even Cloud?" she asked hopefully. Cedeile shook her head.

"I haven't met this Cloud person yet. I don't know where he is." Cedeile said. Tifa sighed.

"He was always out and off on his own. I'm not really surprised. Maybe, when this is all over with, I could go to Traverse Town. But then, Yuna would be all by herself."

"I guess she's from Book City, though, huh?" Cedeile said.

"I'm not really sure. Some of my memories were gone when I landed here. And if we were from the same world, than Yuna would've said something by now, but she hasn't. I never told her I wasn't from Book City."

"I guess you should when we get out of here. Right?" Tifa nodded.

"Let's get going then. We still have to find that portal." They walked along, dragging their feet, exhausted from battle.

* * *

They left the forest and climbed up a huge mountain range. There were hundreds more Flying Book heartless and some Flying Novel heartless-they were like the flying books, only much bigger and with talons. They somehow made it through and went down the other side of the mountains, slipping and falling several times. At the bottom they found themselves back on the beach they had been before. Cedeile threw herself down in the sand.

"Great, just great. We're back where we started." she cried. Tifa sat down, thinking hard.

"I don't get it...where could the portal be..."She looked up and became very quiet. She stood silently and slowly walked to the edge of the sand. Cedeile sat upright, looking at her questioningly.

"What is it?" she asked. Tifa turned to face her.

"I found it. The way out of here..." she said softly. Cedeile stood up and walked to where she stood. Indeed, under the water was a shining light, deep below the surface.

"Are you sure, Tifa?" Tifa nodded.

"Yes. It has to be it!" They began to walk out to it when hundreds of heartless rose up out of the water. Some of them looked like clear gooze with a black ball inside. On the black orb were two small yellow eyes and the heartless symbol. They were the Goo Morphs, and they could form almost any shape-usually the shapes of other heartless. Shadow heartless danced around in the shallow water, surrounding the two girls. The goo morphs started reaching their oozy forms out to them.

"What do we do?" Cedeile asked.

"We have to fight them." Tifa replied determinedly. Cedeile called forth the heartlblade and went forward, slashing into heartless left and right. Tifa began using her special punch on the goo morphs that came close to her. Cedeile wiped out a group of them, but more rose up from the ocean.

'No good! I kill one, and ten take it's place! There must be millions now!' she thought. She looked back at the portal and saw it getting smaller. "Tifa! What's happening to the portal?" she yelled. Tifa looked over at it.

"It's...closing! It must be the heartless!" she said, crying out as goo peiced through her shoulder. Cedeile threw a heartless off her back.

"We have to fight these heartless to get to it, but they're endless!" Cedeile called, walking over to Tifa in the water. The brown haired girl looked at the heartblade master sadly.

"You have to go through." Tifa said without hesitation.

"What? You can't fight the heartless by yourself!" Cedeile said, cutting through a shadow that jumped up at them. It disappeared in a flash of light. "What about protecting Yuna?"

"This is just a different way of completeing that goal. If you go through and defeat Kana and banish the heartless from Book City, then she will be safe. Now go through to the other side, and I'll fight off the heartless. When you do get out of here, I want you to purify this and the other forbiddon books so that they can never be used like this again!"

"Tifa I won't leave you here! What about seeing all your freinds again? Leon and Yuffie and Aerith and Cid are all back at Travere Town waiting for you! Cloud is out there somewhere!" Tifa smiled faintly.

"This is what's important now. As a last act, I'll save the heartblade master." she said.

"No! I'm not gonna let you throw away your life just to get me through that portal!" Cedeile yelled.

"You don't understand. You are the saviour of the universe. You have the power to purify the darkness, and to save everyone. You are needed out there, and you know it. You can't die yet, because there are people depending on you to defeat this evil. That is your task, and this is mine. If I am to be a sacrfice so you can complete your destiny, then let it be so. Besides...you can always pruify me and bring me back, if we ever met up as heartblade master vs. heartless, that is." Tifa said. Cedeile stood there in silence. She wasn't sure what to say. The portal was nearly closed and the heartless were getting ready to strike. "Cedeile! Go!" Tifa yelled, pushing her into the water. Cedeile fell into the portal, reaching out to Tifa.

"NO! Tifa!" she yelled, but her cries were muffled and the portal fully closed as she slipped through to the real world. Tifa smiled and turned back to the heartless. They sneered at her and closed in around her. She dropped her hands to her sides and peacefully closed her eyes, smiling to the end as they came and destoryed her, stealing her heart and throwing her into darkness. Her body glowed as it disitigrated, a calm wind blowing as she disappeared.

"I know you can do it, Cedeile...I'm sorry, Yuna. I'm sorry...Cloud..." and that was it.

Tifa was gone.

* * *

At the colloseum, night had come and Cloud sat alone on top of the walls, looking out at the vast, starry sky. A star blinked out suddenly and he felt a pang in his chest. He wondered what that meant.

* * *

6H:Hah ha! Cliffe! And sadness at the end! Not that I don't like Tifa-I think she's really cool! But this makes the story a little more interesting, eh?

Anaretsu: No.

6H:Oh, be quiet! So, give me a review, why don't ya?


	37. Fragment 36:Yuna's Long Rhapsody! Battle...

6H:Aw, are you still crying because Tifa is dead?

Anaretsu: I'm still partying!

6H:Anaretsu! That's not nice!

Anaretsu: Since when have I been nice?

6H:Okay, never. Here's the next part of my story.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments 

Fragment 36-Yuna's Long Rhapsody! Battle with halfdemon Kana!

* * *

Cedeile flew out of the book as it burst open. She landed hard on the ground, and the book slammed shut. She stood up, facing the book before her, as if it were her enemy. 

"Holy PURIFICATION!" she yelled. The cross of light burned into the book until it turned white and then dissovled. Cedeile watched in silence as the book dissintgrated into nothing, and a single tear made it's way down her face. 'Tifa...thank you for everything.' she thought. Kana flew down from the top of the mountain and gasped at the flecks of light flying into the air.

"Oh, it's that heartblade master! How did she escape?" Kana asked, shocked. Cedeile ran over to ther other huge book and burned the cross of light into it. The book was forced open and Yuna, Ryu, and Aru flew out and onto the ground.

"Are you guys okay?" Cedeile asked.

"Yeah. We all made it." Aru said, standing up and checking on the others.

"What book were you in?"

"'The Guide of Man Eating Monsters and How They Kill Their Prey.'" Ryu said, standing up slowly and rubbing the back of his head. He looked worn out.

"Alot of battles, huh?" Cedeile asked.

"More than I could count." he replied with an annoyed glare.

"Cedeile...wasn't Tifa with you?" Yuna asked. Cedeile turned to the young girl. Her different colored eyes looked up at her with worry. Cedeile looked down at the ground.

"I'm afraid Tifa didn't make it. She sacrificed herself so I could go through the portal." she said sadly. They all fell to a sorrowful silence at the news. Yuna sniffed, trying to keep herself from crying.

"That's Tifa...she was a good guardian..."Yuna said sadly. Their mourning was interupted as Kana came into view.

"You damn children! How did you break free of my trap!" Kana demanded. Cedeile stepped forward.

"Nothing will prevent us from defeating you!" She shouted. She sent a small wave of purifing light towards the demon, but Kana just smacked it away.

"You will never make it out of here alive!" she shouted. She flew down at them and extended her ruby red nails. She flew through their group and then soared up in the air, turning around to face them. A few seconds later, blood burst out of random cuts on Cedeile, Ryu and Aru. Yuna was, luckly, unharmed. Kana licked the red liquid off her claws. "Oh, your blood tastes sweet, heartblade master." she snickered. Cedeile growled at her, but Ryu but his arm in front of her, holding her back.

"Ryu..."

"Hold on a minute." he murmered. Kana floated above them for a few more moments until she came down for another assult. In a slipt second, Ryu drew out his sword and blocked her. Kana pushed at him, nails dangerously licking his neck. He held her back with his sword, and then threw her off. She tumbled back in the air a few feet, but regained her balance and soared forward while he charged. Claw and blade met in a loud, echoing clang. Aru and Cedeile protected Yuna while the fragment hunter and the demon fought. Ryu, although able to hold off Kana, deffienitly seemed to have the disadvantage. He gritted his teeth as he tried to hold her off, but soon she pushed through, jaming her nails into his chest. He gasped as the three girls looked on in horror. The scene froze for a few moments. Kana lovingly stroked his face with her fingertips.

"My, my, you were a defient little one, weren't you. But it's all over now." she said seductively. She suddenly pulled out her claws and Ryu yelled in pain. He fell forward, leaning on his sword to keep him standing. Blood driped down from the holes in the right side of his chest. Kana looked down at him, smirking. He gasped for breath, holding his hand over the wounds to try and stop the blood. His fingers turned red, and he felt his strength leaving him.

"Oh god..."Cedeile muttered. But she dare not move-at all costs, Yuna had to be protected. Cedeile could figure out that Yuna was the main target here. She was the last book master, and if she was out of the picture, then that was the end of Book City.

"Cedeile, let's try to double team her." Aru whispered.

"Alright." Cedeile took out her heartblade, and the two charged forward at the same time. Cedeile let lose a flying blade of purification and Aru casted a fire arc spell. Kana dodged them easily and came down on them with a darkness attack. The both recieved heavy damage. Aru knelt down on the ground.

"AQUA PILLAR!" she yelled, casting the spell. The blue twister zoomed at the demon, but Kana fly right throught it without damage and hovered above Aru, ready to swipe at the magician.

"Take this Kana!" Cedeile yelled and tackled into her. "Get Yuna out of here, Aru!" Cedeile yelled as Kana threw her off. Cedeile rolled across the ground and balanced herself again. She drew the light cross in the air in front of her. "HOLY PURIFICATION!" the cross flew at Kana and burned into the demon's flesh. She yelled in pain for a moment, but then the cross flickered out. She smirked at Cedeile.

"Nice try, heartblade master, but I won't fall so easily. " Kana said. Cedeile looked at Kana in shock. The burn marks from the attack were still there, but Kana had hardly recieved the damage Cedeile thought she would. She stood her ground as Kana slowly walked towards her. The demon stood above her, her wings outstreched and eclipsing the moonlight. "Are you ready to die like your friend?"

"Hardly, bastard!" Cedeile smirked cockily as She jumped up and flipped over Kana as the demon struck the wall of books where Cedeile had once been. Cedeile landed and ran towards Book Mountain, where Yuna and Aru had already headed. Kana glared at the retreating figure.

"The fools. They're heading straight for my keep."

* * *

Aru and Yuna kept running up the hill as fast as they could. They didn't dare look over their shoulders, for fear of seeing Kana following them.

"Has Kana always been here?"

"Yes, for a few years now. The power of the Book Masters kept her in check, but now that she has the power of the heartless on her side...not to mention all the evil demons backing her up...for if she took over Book City, the demons would have their own world."

"So she's not just working for the heartless?" Aru asked, pushing her glasses farther up on her nose.

"Yes, that's true. Near the top is an old library that used to belong to High Book Master, before she took it over. It's Kana's sanctuary now."

"Then why are we running toward it now?" Aru asked.

"Because...we'll able to trap her there! I have a plan..." They ran further up the mountain until they saw the building loom into vision. The path led up to a wide stone stairway with elegant railings all carved out of grey marble. They paused, looking up at it as far as they could see.

"Yuna, what is your plan?" Aru asked, slightly confused.

"I will use a spell Ilearned from my master before he died. It's a powerful spell that draws all evil into a void of darkness. I have to create that void with evil auras, and where better than a demon keep?"

"I've never heard of such a spell in my studies. What is it called?"

"Dark Revolution Rhapsody." she replied, and began to travel up the stairs. "Aru, I'll need you to cover me while I create the void. It takes alot of time and alot of magic, and I cannot be disturbed while creating it."

"I'll do the best I can!" Aru said, following her up. They climbed the long stairway to where it wided out more to form a huge area in front of the front doors. The building was a foreboding, shadowy, black color with stone carvings on the outside. It looked as though once it had not been such a sinister place, but now it reeked of demon. The stone railings up here were chipped and cumbling. Yuna walked to the edge of the balcony as it overlooked Book City. She sat down on the edge where the railings had broken away and held up her huge staff. She began to call upon the evil energy of her surroundings. Aru stood next to her, watching her work her magic. Suddenly, flying snake-like heartless appeared and began trying to attack Yuna. Aru knocked them off one by one, but they still came. "Yuna, how much more time?"

"Keep going, Aru. The void hasn't been finished..."

"Have they been sent by Kana?"

"No! They are drawn to the darkness and the evil energy of the new void..."Yuna replied, straining under the stress and imense power she gathered. Aru threw a few of her fire arcs at some heartless as the came towards her. They fell away from the mountain as their bodies burned to ash, fluttering away to nothingness. The others of the flying assult did not heed the demise of their brethren, and keep coming.

"Yuna! I don't think I can hold on much longer! I running out of MP!"

"Please Aru! Just few more moments and the void will be complete!" Aru cast and Aero spell around Yuna and waited for the flying heartless to attack. She breathed heavily.

'Where could Cedeile be? Is she still fighting Kana? I don't know how long my aero spell will last, but I have to hold on until the spell is complete...' Aru thought franticly.

* * *

Cedeile ran up the steep and narrow path carved into the mountain, at the time she dodged Kana's vicious attacks. She had already failed to avoid a few, and her body strained to move. Kana dove into the mountain again, and Cedeile just narrowly missed getting hit. She flipped over twice in the air and landed back on the mountain path, running as fast as her body willed.

'Come on, damn it! Aru and Yuna are in danger here. The sooner I can kill Kana, the better!' she thought in her head while her eyes dashed around from left to right, trying to anticipate Kana's next point of attack. Unfourtunatly, she guessed wrong and got caught in the blast of darkness Kana sent at her. She fell to her knees while the attack endured, the dark energy around her hitting her HP meter hard. She gasped for breath in the darkness around her, and Kana laughed at her misery. Cedeile glared at her as the attack faded out and slowly stood up again.

"My my! How determined. This mountain shall be your grave, I am certain of that! You made a grave mistake coming up here." Kana said as she hovered in the air above Cedeile. The heartblade master glared at Kana with her dark emerald eyes.

"You are some bastard, Kana, you know that? One hell of a bastard. I won't let you go for what you did to Tifa!" Cedeile declared.

"It's not my fault she's not here, is it?" Kana said innocently.

"Don't give me crap! You trapped us in that damn book!"

"Yes, that is true...but Tifa didn't have to stay behind, did she?" Kana asked. Cedeile stayed silent. "No, Tifa stayed behind because of you. It's really inevitable-people will always be hurt by the heartblade master and the keyblade master. They have a duty to protect them because they are the saviours of the universe, correct? So people will get killed just because of you."

"No! Sora and I will save everyone from the heartless! We don't cause people to die-you do!" Cedeile yelled at her, angry.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. How naive of you. People will continue to die, just because you exist. It's because the heartless lust for blood. They are the force used against you and the keyblade master to bring your fall so that darkness may overtake everything and push back the light for good." Cedeile looked at the demon, eyes wide. Kana smirked at her evily, eyes alit with pleasure."In the end, the two of you will not stop the darkness-you will only aid in it's victory. Because, your hearts may be pure...but they are weak. It is your weapons that give you power-but without them you are nothing. Eventually, this fact will stop your powers from increasing."

"Shut up."

"And also, what good are you? You may purify the heartless and return the hearts to the people they were taken from, but what is stopping the heartless from taking their hearts again? What a useless power. At some point in time, it won't be enough to purify the darkness-because what will it become after you purify it? You can't change the darkness-however you can change light. Light can easily fall to darkness with little effort. It is what makes the light weak. It is what will bring your fall. You and the keyblade master will fall to hell and everything will be cast into darkness."

"I said SHUT UP, BASTARD! HOLY PURIFICATION!" Cedeile yelled,sending the attack at Kana.

"Not this again. I'm not one of these heartless. I am a demon. If you purify me, what good will it do? What will I become?" She deflected the attack away with ease. Cedeile stared wide eyed.

"But...how did you...?"

"I told you, it will do no good. I cannot revert to anything because I have been nothing but a half-demon. I haven't changed into anything."

"Wait! You're _half_-demon?" Kana glared at her.

"Yes. It's a curse I must bear everyday-that my father was a stupid human. That idiotic man became High Book Master and left my demon mother for a human wrencth. And that bastard Yuna is his pride because she'll be the next High Book Master..." she growled.

"Wait! Yuna's granfather is your father?" Cedeile asked in surprise and confusion.

"Hard to believe, isn't it? Why else do you think I would have such a lust for his blood that I would waste my time killing him and taking over the keep on Book Mountain? Vengence, of course, for leaving me like this- a cursed half-demon despised by everyone. Neither race wants me- the humans fear me too much, and the demons are disgusted by me."

"But they took you in!"

"Yes, but only to serve my purpose of taking over Book City. Once that is done, I am expendable. Nabuki has made that very clear." Kana glared down at Cedeile. "As much as I pity you humans, I can't help but feel envious. You belong somewhere, and are surrounded by people like you. There is no one like me." She extened her nails again. "That is why is proper for you to die..." She decended down on the mountain, and Cedeile was too injured to move.

* * *

Up at the keep, The aero spell began to wear off, and Aru was down to three MP, and was outnumbered by 5 million and one. Suddenly, Yuna's eyes snapped open and the glow around her subsided. In her hands was a glowing sphere of darkness.

"It's done..."

* * *

6H: HA HA HA! Cliff hanger! I haven't written a good one in a long time, so I decided to throw one in. Talk about a plot twist! So Yuna and Kana are sort of related...weird huh?

Anaretsu: Not as weird as Riku wearing a dress.

Riku: It's NOT a dress, for the last time!

6H: He's right...

Riku: Thank you!

6H: It might be more of a skirt.

Anaretsu: Yeah, you know it kind of looks like one...

6H:While we debate this matter, please review.

Riku: It's not a skirt, either!

Anaretsu: Make up your mind already!


	38. Fragment 37:Not really Human, Not Really...

6H:Chapter 37! Chapter 37! Chapter 37!

Anaretsu: You sung that in chapter 22 too!

6H: I know. I'm just excited!

Anaretsu:Why? It's just chapter 37!

6H:Yeah. You know, the trailer at the beginning screws everything up, because even though this is chapter 37, it's listed as 38. I consider the Trailer like 'Fragment 0" or something. Whatever, this is a pointless discussion. On to chapter 37!

Anaretsu: I thought it was chapter 38!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 37-Not really Human, Not really demon.

* * *

Rock exploded in every direction, flying through the air. The crumbling sound filled every void and the smoke and dust was thick. Kana floated above the debris, smirking and pleased with her work.

"There is no way she could've survived..." she said queitly. The smoke cleared and where the path had been was now rubble. Kana became extremely pleased with her work. "At last, something I did that the others could not! I KILLED the heartblade master!"she declared to the mountain.

"I wouldn't celebrate yet..." a voice anwsered weakly. Kana looked down at the mountain path and then to either side of the pile of rubble. Finally, her gaze moved to the part of the path above the part she had just decimated. A figure in red stood there, cltuching her right arm as blood streaked down it and the left side of her face. She cockily smirked at the halfdemon.

"You! How could you survive that?"

"I jumped." Cedeile replied. She knew she couldn't take on Kana alone in this condition. She had no idea how Aru and Yuna were fareing wither, and if they needed her help, they were out of luck this time around. She began to run up the path, straining herself and srtuggling to take each step. Blood splattered on the ground as she went-the dripping was the only other sound besides her heavy breathing that echoed around her. Kana went to follow her, but stopped suddenly. She looked up towards her keep, and sensed a great dark power at work.

"What the?" she murmered and jetted straight up to the sky.

* * *

Yuna raised both her hands into the air as she stood up. The small, dark sphere floated above her head and then began to grow, extending on all sides. Aru looked up in awe at the void as it began to attract the heartless as the flew closer, drawn to the imense darkness. They were sucked into the void without ever knowing what had hit them. The other heartless did not seem to head the warning as the were all drawn in mindlessly, not aware of anything around them.

"It's working! Yuna, it's-" The two girls suddenly gasped in horror as Kana appeared before them in the air. She didn't look pleased.

"What is this? Two rats in my keep. I shall have to exterminate them!" she yelled as zapped the void with some kind of red lighting looking magic. Yuna stumbled backwards as the void disappeared.

"No! The void didn't have any effect on Kana!" Yuna cried. Aru gritted her teeth and stood to face Kana, sheilding Yuna from attack. Kana laughed.

"What do you plan to do, little girl?" Kana asked threatingly. Aru stood perfectly still, not moving. Kana smirked in amusement. "Trying to brave now, aren't we? What do you think that will do?" Aru snapped and unleashed a spell.

"AQUA!" She yelled, sending a gushing force of water at Kana. She flung it away like it was only a few drops of rain. Aru glared at the demon as Kana rushed forward, taking out the stone floor beneath them. Both of them screamed as the platform began to crumble. Both reached out for the edge. Yuna manged to grab a peice of the edge, but Aru's hand only clutched air as she fell backwards in the sky. Yuna reached out for her.

"ARU!" she yelled. Aru streched out her hand, but it was no use, Aru fell out of sight. "No, Aru!" Yuna yelled, looking down into the mist. The magician was no where in sight. Yuna hung her head in sadness. But she could not reflect for long, as a sharp stabbing pain came to her hand. Kana pulled her up and held her up in air. Yuna looked up to see Kana had thrust her claws into her flesh, making warm blood gooze down her arm. She winced at the feeling.

"Don't like the sight of blood? It's shame you'll be seeing so much of it-you own in fact!" Kana laughed maliciously at her.

"Put her down, Kana!" Cedeile's voice yelled. Kana turned her head slightly to see the bloody heartblade master staggering up the stone steps to the sanctuary. She panted heavily, spitting blood out of her mouth, and looking as though she could collapse any mintue. Kana smirked.

"I think you should just lay down and die. You look like you could, anyway." she told her in a rather 'go away I'm busy' sort of tone. She turned back to Yuna, whose different colored eyes were drowned in fear.

"Kana! Our buisness isn't finished. You still have to kill me, remember? Mallificent wouldn't like it if I was still up and running." Cedeile taunted. Kana seemed annoyed at this point, and turned back to her. Cedeile glared at her.

"You can wait your turn. This is family buisness I have to take care of." she said. Yuna didn't seem to understand what was going on, but didn't ask questions. Kana slowly walked over to the edge of the platform and held Yuna out over it. Yuna struggled to break free of Kana's grasp. "So eager to die, Yuna?" Kana taunted.

"Kana, don't! You and I still have a fight to finish! You want to save Yuna for last, don't you?" Cedeile yelled. Kana didn't move an inch and ignoring the heartblade master. Cedeile painfully moved forward to stop the halfdemon monster from going through with her plan. It seemed almost if Kana was frozen in time. Her long bangs hid her eyes, so trying to read her emotions was imposible. Yuna looked down at the stone platform, almost as if she understood the pain of the demon she didn't even know she was related to. Cedeile staggered a few steps forward before Kana's grip tightened on Yuna and she held her out higher over the edge. "KANA, NO!" Cedeile screamed. The platform underneath Kana cumbled suddenly. She was taken by surprise as she felt herself falling, but she didn't extend her wings, or do anything to try and stop the fall. Cedeile dashed forward and then jumped forward, slidding to the rescue just in time to grab one Kana's free hand. Kana didn't even notice the stop in her fall as her wide, now empty red eyes looked down to the mist below them and then traveled up her arm, up to the hand holding hers, and then up to Cedeile's face as she winced, trying hard not to let go.

"Why?"

"Huh?" Kana's eyes became watery as she looked straight at Cedeile.

"Why did you save me? No one would've done that...not for a half demon..."she said quietly. Cedeile looked in shock at the tears that came from her eyes.

"Kana..."

"Not even my father would save me. He brought me here once. Ever wonder why the railing had crumbled away? I was leaning on it and it broke. I was dangling here, calling for my father to help me, but he only looked at me blankly. Then he crushed my hand under his shoe and waited until I finally let go. The stupid fool thought I would die..."Kana's eyes regained their malice as she dug her claws into Cedeile's hand, ripping away the black glove and revealing red blood. Kana's hand slipped out of Cedeile's, but she extended her wings and flew above her. Cedeile looked up as Kana soard upward and then landed back on the blacony, throwing Yuna into the wall of the keep.

"Yuna!" Cedeile yelled. She angrily turned back to Kana. "To just let you know, I didn't do it for you, bastard. I did it to save Yuna."

"You wouldn't understand how I feel! Don't you get it? My father brought me here on purpose because he wanted to get rid of me. A mistake...that's all I was to him..." Kana clenched her shaking hands into fists. "I'm not really human...and not really demon...I have no one, I am alone in my own prison of darkness. And it is that man's fault. He and my mother sinned and He made me pay for it! How was I to know? I was just a kid...even though he is dead by my own hand, I can't move on until every last trace of him is gone from this world and killing Yuna WILL DO THAT! Seeing the world he swore would never fall to darkness become mine, his daughter's, must pain him so as he watches from heavan , but my mother must be so pleased in hell. That's where he should be too, only he passed himself off as a good person because he exorcised all the demons. No one ever knew that I exisited-that I was his flesh and blood. Not one of those Book masters knew I was half demon because of him!" she said angrily. Cedeile growled at her and charged, getting ready to try and purify her. Kana smacked her through the doors of the sactuary, and Cedeile hit the floor with a thud. A huge whole hole served as the door, and Kana flew in, avoiding the splinters. She easily spotted the heartblade master and threw her into a wall of bookshelves. Books fell in flurry of pages and shevles collapsed. Kana loomed above the almost unconcious heartblade master. Cedeile turned her head slowly to look up at Kana.

"You're really...such a bastard...Kana..."

"I don't excpet a human like you to understand..." Kana sneered back. She lifted Cedeile out of the books and pinned her against the wall. Kana picked a wooden stake off the floor and held in up in the air. "Consider this a personal message, heartblade master...DIE!" Kana jammed the stake through Cedeile shoulder and into the wall behind her Cedeile cried out in pain as blood flowed out of a new wound. Cedeile tried to summon the heartblade to her other hand. But it weakly appeared and then vanished in a weak glow of light. Kana smirked and jammed another stake into Cedeile's other shoulder. She cried out again, except this time her cry was weaker. "Only one thing left to do and that is to leave a stake in your heart..."Kana smirked, going back to her usual, girlish and 'innocent' self.

"Not so fast, Kana!" A voice yelled. Kana slowly turned to face a tall figure in the doorway dress in a cloak and holding a huge sword. Cedeile slowly opened one eye to look. The light behind the figure made it hard to see. The voice seemed famillar. Kana stood to face the new challenger.

"I thought I did you in already." Kana said.

"A fragment hunter does not go down so easily. I only pretended to be down and out." That voice...

"R...yu..."Cedeile choaked out in pain. Ryu looked over to her, finding it hard to recognize her under all the blood.

"Don't worry, Cedeile! I can take her."

"Give her...hell..." Cedeile whispered. Ryu smiled to himself and charged forward with his sword. Kana attempted to block him, but his attack was a sucess and he was rewarded with some black blood splashing on the floor. He smirked at the demon.

"Well well, would you look at that? It seems I've injured you ." Ryu said sarcasticly, trying to tick Kana off.

"That's it!" Kana yelled. "I've tried to hold back on you all, but you're really trying my patience!" The demon yelled, she extended her wings and claws. She dashed forward and Ryu got ready for his counter attack.

"Kana, stop!" a voice came from the shadows. Kana froze instantly, and planted her feet back on the ground. She looked over to the dark corner that the voice came from. Ryu looked as well, but Cedeile just listened, as she had no more energy left. "Kana, what do you think you're doing?" the voice asked as the figure emerged from the shadows.

"Oh, Lady Nabuki!" Kana gasped, throwing herself into a bow on the floor. Nabuki, however, kept her hard glare. Ryu watched in confusion.

"What are you doing, fool?" Nabuki asked in a stern voice. Ryu noticed that her voice didn't really fit the maturity of her apperance-it sounded like the voice of a child.

"I'm doing away with the heartblade master, my lady." Kana anwsered respectfully.

"Hardly. You can barely hold them off. And you're wasting time. Mallificent isn't the only one who wants this world to fall."

"I know. Don't worry, I already got rid of one of their friends, and as soon as these two are gone, that bastard Yuna will be dead. She's outside right now, laying in the rubble, waiting for me to finish with these two."

"No, she isn't you idiot. She escaped. And the magician isn't dead." Nabuki raised her eyes to Ryu. Ryu was shocked at her human looking dark brown eye. "Isn't that right, fragment hunter?"

"Y-yeah...Aru is just knocked out...not dead." Ryu replied nervously. Nabuki looked back down at Kana.

"You have failed miserably and I won't tolerate anymore." Kana looked up, her eyes begging.

"Please, Nabuki! I have come so close to killing the heartblade master for you! She's only clinging on to life by a thread! Please, just let me finish the fragment hunter off and they will all be dead. The magician is nothing, and Yuna will be too frighened all alone. Just-"

"Shut your mouth, wretch!" Nabuki yelled. "I've had enough of a half demon who cannot keep her promises!" Nabuki's index finger glowed blue and she aimed it right down at Kana, who looked up in fear.

"Oh no...please, not that..."

"To hell with you..."Nabuki said softly, and a flash of blue light filled the darkness. Ryu sheilded his eyes against the explosion and winced as her heard Kana's screams. The light faded and Kana lay limp on the floor, black blood oozing out of numerous gashes. Slowly, her body disentigrated into nothingness. Ryu looked slowly at Nabuki, who was...smiling.

"You..."Ryu got out. Nabuki smiled-a true, geniue smile of joy- and then disappeared. He stood in shock for a few moments and then looked over to the wall, where Cedeile was slumped up against. "Cedeile!" Ryu yelled as he ran over to her, dropping his sword. "Cedeile, are you alright? Cedeile? God, don't be dead!" Cedeile slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Ryu.

"Kana...she's..."she said softly.

"It's alright now Cedeile. Kana's dead."

"How cruel...to die like that...Nabuki, was it?"

"Yeah. Now hold on. I'm gonna pull these stakes out of you. It'll hurt but..." He placed his hands over one of them and tugged it out in a swift motion. Cedeile gasped in pain as it slid out. Ryu looked sick as blood spurted out.

"God..."he murmered before moving to the second one. It came out similarly to the first. Cedeile slumped forward now that nothing held her to the wall. Ryu caught her and held her gently. "Now hold on. Yuna told me to go to Book Tower when I found you...just hold on, okay..." he told her. Cedeile nodded. He grabbed his sword and placed it back in it's scabbard, then he lifted the blood soaked girl in his arms and walked out of the dark library.

* * *

6H: Oh, gruesome chapter, huh. Lot's of bloodshed. Don't worry, a whole little saga with Nabuki is the next challenge!

Anaretsu: YAY BLOODSHED!

6H:Oh, shut up, baka yami!

Anaretsu:No! You finally write a half-way decent chapter and I'm gonna celebrate!

6H: Y-you're complementing me?

Anaretsu: In a weird way...yes. But you still suck!

6H:Thanks alot...well, review!


	39. Fragment 38:Yuna

6H:Welcome to chapter 38 and the end of the Book City saga.

Anaretsu: YAY!

6H:Shut up! Anyway, here's the chapter since I can't think of anything to say.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 38-Yuna

* * *

Cedeile lay in front of the fire, peacfully sleeping. Ryu sat on the floor close to her, as if guarding her. His slightly blood-stained cloak lay in a messy pile on the ground beside him. Yuna walked over to him and he looked up and nodded, acknowleging her presence.

"How is Aru?" he asked.

"She's okay for now. I fixed her arm up, and I cured her HP and MP meters." Yuna replied. "How do you feel? Aren't you tired?"

"I'm fine. I don't think I could sleep now, anyway."he told her. The fire cracked, disturbing the silence in the room. Yuna looked down at Cedeile.

"Anyway, I want you all to stay a few days. You need to rest...it was a tough battle."

"You're all alone in this world now. All the heartless left suddenly after Kana was killed. All that's left for us to do here is find any fragments and purify the keyhole." Ryu looked at her with his dark navy eyes. "But with the condition that Cedeile is in..." he stopped. There was no reason to continue.

"I...I had no idea...that my grandfather was Kana's father. He was so kind to me and the other book masters...I don't see how he could've done such terrible things to Kana. I was listening as Kana told Cedeile that once, Kana was hanging from the edge of the balcony, but my grandfather...he wanted her to fall. I just don't know why he would've done that..."Yuna said sadly. "It must've been a sad life for her. And I'm...really angry at my grandfather. He had been lying for so long..."Yuna trailed off and silence once again hung over them. Ryu looked up at the paintings on the wall. The huge one over the fireplace caught his attention.

"Hey, Yuna. Who's that woman in the painting?" Ryu asked. Yuna looked up at the picutre. The woman had long black hair that drapped delicatly over her shoulders and was wearing a sky blue and gold kimono. She was smiling happily, and her blue eyes seemed to shine.

"I'm not sure...whenever I asked my grandfather, he would change the subject. It was the same with the other book masters as well. None of us knew." Ryu looked at the woman in the painting again.

"She reminds me of my mother back home..."he said, smiling to himself.

"I never knew my mother, or my father. My grandfather was the one took care of me."

"I'm lucky, then. Both my parents are back home, waiting for me to return."

"When will you go back?"

"When I have succesfully gathered all the fragments." Ryu replied. Yuna nodded thoughtfully. The fire cracked again.

"I don't know how I can thank you three. I don't have much now, and I really don't know what I'd offer you." Ryu closed his eyes.

"It's fine. The book you gave us eariler is plently. It's what we came here for in the first place anyway, so you don't owe us anything. We do this all the time." Yuna nodded slowly. "However, this has been the most brutal battle-different from all the ones before."

"That's because you weren't caught up in the affairs of demons before. They aren't like the heartless. They are born and they die. They have emotions. They are naturally the way they are. They aren't anything like the heartless."

"Yuna, the person who killed Kana was named Nabuki. Who is that?"

"You say you know Merlin, yet you don't know Nabuki?"Yuna questioned. The blank look on Ryu's face told her no, so she continued. "Nabuki was Merlin's apprentice a few years ago. She was trying to learn magic so she could fight the heartless. However, she wanted power very badly. She sold her soul to some demons and they gave her power in exchange for her human heart. Their plan was to simply give her some demon powers, but Nabuki became a full demon with extreme powers. After leaving Traverse Town, she rose to became to queen of all demons."

"That doesn't seem possible, for a human to became a demon so suddenly."

"It happened because of her strong desire to get revenge on the heartless for destroying her world. That's all I know."

"After this we're going back to Traverse Town. Maybe Merlin will enlighten us a little on this situation. I can't believe he kept this from us."

"He had good reason. Merlin was very sad after it happened." Yuna said quietly. Ryu lasped into silence and soaked in all the information presented to him. He looked over at the young book master.

"Will you be okay all alone in this world?" Ryu asked. Yuna turned to him, surprised. she then smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I think I'll be alright. Besides, if I left, then who would protect this place?" she said, but her voice seemed sad, despite the smile on her face.

"Cedeile told me Tifa is really from another world." Yuna's face faltered and then she looked down at the floor.

"As am I. We're from the same world."

"You are?"

"Yes. I was very young. We had to flee when the heartless came. It was horrible. My grandfather and I got seperated from Cid and the others. Tifa landed here with us, but some of her memories were gone. We think it's from the trauma. She had tried to save her parents."

"Your parents died when your world was destoryed." Ryu said, more than asked. Yuna nodded.

"Yes." Ryu sighed. It must be awfuly lonely to be the only person in your world. Yuna took it very well.

"You know Yuffie, Leon, Aerith...all them?"

"We came from the same world."

"How long ago did it disappear?"

"A long time ago...maybe seven years by now."

"You were young."

"Yes. I don't remeber much about my old home. But we never told anyone we were from another world. Tifa didn't say anything either."

"I see." Ryu said. Yuna looked down on the floor, and her eyes trailed over to a window. Her eyes stopped on it and stared. She slowly stood up and looked out it, and then a huge smile came across her face.

"Ryu! Oh, come look!" she said happily. Ryu got up from the floor and looked out the window. The stars were gone and the moon was setting. The sky was getting lighter. Ryu wasn't sure what it meant but Yuna happily danced around and skipped to the door, walking outside in her bare feet.

"Hey Yuna!" Ryu called and ran out, hasitly putting on his shoes. He nearly tripped out the door."Calm down and tell me what the hell is-" He looked to the horizon to see the sky becoming a pale blue and a light coming from beyond. Yuna was standing there, smiling.

"See, Ryu? It's the sunrise. The sun hasn't shined for awhile here in Book City." she said softly. Ryu watched the sky become shades of green, pink, and blue as the yellow sun came up to the sky. "It's because the evil is gone. When Kana took over a few months ago, it was always nightime. Finally the light has returned." She said, smiling. A small smile spread across Ryu's face as well as the two watched the sun come up silently and spread light over Book City.

* * *

6H: A short chapter, I know. And nothing really happened, just alot of talking. But next chapter, they all head back to Traverse Town. But will Nabuki beat them there first? Find out when you review! A special reward is there for all of you who can guess who the woman in the painting is! 


	40. Fragment 39:Danger

6H:It's time for chapter 39!

Anaretsu: Oh joy. Let's go light some fireworks and stick em up your-

6H: Don't mind her! Just read this great story! Chapter 40 will wield you with a special gift, so you don't want to miss out now!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 39-Danger

* * *

The four kids stood outside Book Tower. Cedeile and Aru, now up and mostly healed, stood on either side of Ryu, and the three of them faced Yuna.

"Are you sure you'll be okay all alone?" Cedeile asked.

"I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"You could come to Traverse Town with us. Cid and everyone is there." Aru said. Yuna shook her head as a gentle wind blew by.

"No. I'm the High Book Master now, so I have a duty to stay here and protect the books." she replied. "Besides, I know now this world is safe. I'm glad you were able to purify the keyhole and find some fragments." Ryu took the bottle out of his cloak.

"Yeah. I didn't think three would be here. Now we have-"

"Thirteen!" Cedeile said confidently. Ryu looked at her with a blank stare.

"Twelve, Cedeile. TWELVE." Cedeile sighed.

"Damn my adding skills!"

"You don't have any adding skills!"

"Don't fight guys." Aru said, laughing. Yuna smiled. Cedeile turned back to the young book master.

"We have to get going now."

"I hope you have a safe journey."

"Goodbye Yuna!" Aru said as the began to walk down the road.

"Be careful, and call us if you need it!" Ryu yelled back to her.

"Thanks for the book! Good luck, High Book Master!" Cedeile called, waving. Yuna waved to them.

"Thank you for everything! Book City will never forget what you've done!" She said. She dopped her hand and smiled as they headed down the hill. A wind rustle the grass and blew her hair. 'Tifa...if only you could be here now...'

* * *

The three walked down the book lined road in a moderate mood. The cool wind and the sounds of insects chirping in the grass made a peaceful calm come over them.

"It's strange it's called Book City when it's full of mostly wide open fields. Sure, there are some roads..."Cedeile said, looking out at the area around them. "There's no like tall buildings of books. Book tower is the only building at all..."

"It's just a name, Cedeile." Ryu said.

"I hope Yuna is okay..."Aru said. "She's the only person in this world."

"She'll be fine. Yuna's very brave." Cedeile said. She walked a little ahead of the guys, and put her arms behind her head happily. "Hey, you guys, when we defeat all the heartless and I have to purify them all and whatever, I was thinking...maybe we could bring Kana back."

"Kana!" Ryu and Aru both said in shock and stopped walking. Cedeile turned to face them, a small smile on her face.

"Sure, why not?" she said softly.

"Are you forgeting all the crud she did? She pinned you to a wall with two stakes through your shoudlers! She nearly killed Aru and Yuna! And you want to bring her back?" Ryu asked. Cedeile sighed.

"Kana was just lonely...and sad. To die that way...it doesn't seem right. I want to give her another chance."

"But Cedeile, she was miserable in this life." Aru said sadly.

"Yeah. If you brought her back, she would still be halfdemon, and she would still want to kill Yuna. Believe me, Cedeile, she's probably alot happier in death than she was alive." Ryu assured her.

"I was just thinking, since we're bringing back Tifa and everyone from Leon's world..."

"Wait! When are we gonna bring them back?" Ryu asked, confused. They continued walking along.

"I figured at the end, when it's all over. When Sora and I do whatever we gotta to get rid of the heartless, I thought after that we would bring back everyone who died. I guess, since Tifa was killed by heartless, then I can get her back..." Cedeile trailed off in thought.

"This has been the worst battle yet. We've never lost someone in battle before. And we've never been so injured." Aru said.

"I'm glad it's all over. I like Book City in the daytime."

"It's probably only gonna get worse as we move on. I'm even surprised we did get this far without having someone die on us." Aru took out the black chain from inside her sleeve. The sunlight made it shine brighter than she had ever seen it before. The black metal felt smooth and cool on her fingers. She zoned out while Cedeile and Ryu kept talking.

'What is this thing? Why did Riku give it to me of all people? It must be something important...'she thought in her head. 'I've felt uneasy lately...like I'm so close to finding my lost memory and who I really am...'

_"No, that's not true!" _She shuddered at the memory of that strange voice that seemed to come from nowhere. 'It was probably nothing...a wandering ghost or something...no, it wasn't a ghost. I know what that was...I know that voice...came from...'

"Aru!"

"ACK!" Aru fell over from surprise. Cedeile looked at her confused.

"Sorry Aru. Are you ready to bring us back to the gummi ship?" Cedeile asked. Aru adjusted her glasses.

"Oh...yeah, sure. Let's go to Traverse Town!" she smiled. Getting up, she raised both hands into the sky. "TELEPORTA!" she called. A bright light surrounded tham and they floated up into the sky to the gummi ship.

* * *

"Hey, Leon! Leon!" Yuffie called, walking into Merlin's house. "LEON!" she yelled again.

"Hello, Yuffie!" Merlin called back. "At this rate with all these yelling kids coming to visit me, I think I will go deaf!"

"Sorry, Mr. Merlin! Is Leon around?"

"I'm right here, Yuffie." The sulking man said as he came down from the training room. "What's going on? Why did you come down here screaming enough to wake the dead?"

"Sorry, Leon, but Aerith sent me looking for you. Dinner's ready! You want to join us for dinner, Merlin?"

"I would love to." the magician replied. He stood up and brushed off his clothes. He turned to go, but then stopped dead, eyes wide, looking at the wall, mouth slightly ajar in shock and fear.

"Uh, Mr. Merlin?" Yuffie asked, confused. Leon took the same expression, looking in the same place. "Not you too, Leon. Come on!"

"Yuffie...behind you..." Leon muttered, as he regained his usual glare. Yuffie turned and her eyes widened. A figure in a black dress stood against the wall, black hair covering one eye, leaning against the wall relaxed-like, with a small smile on her face.

"N-nabuki!" Merlin gasped. She stood up straight now, moving away from the wall and stepping closer to face them all.Yuffie fully turned around and prepared to fight. Leon gripped the handle of his sword. "Nabuki, what are you doing here?"

"Master, I'm glad I found you here And you too Leon...and Yuffie..."she slightly glared when she said the ninja's name. Yuffie bared her clenched teeth. "Now it's time to finish what I started..."

"Nabuki, no!" Merlin pleaded. "Please, Nabuki! You still have your human heart." Nabuki's finger glowed blue as she aimed at the magician, the ninja, and the swordmaster.

"It's time to erase the past." She had quietly. A bright blue light enveloped the whole house as they were all blinded by a light.

* * *

The three friends walked into the acessory shop, talking loudly and expecting to find Cid. However, it was another man who looked up from his magazine and stared puzzled at the kids.

"Hello?" he said, confused. They stopped dead, looking at the counter.

"Cid? Man, you've changed. We haven't even been gone that long..."

"Cedeile, you idiot! That's not Cid! It's some other guy!"

"Then where did Cid go?" Aru asked.

"HE DIED! Poor old man..."

"Excuse me-"

"He's not dead, Cedeile. Don't be stupid."

"If I could-"

"What else could've happened to him?"

"He could be on his lunch break or something! I don't know!"

"Calm down you two."

"QUIET!" The man yelled. They all looked at him. "Mr. Cid is visiting Miss Aerith in the 3rd District at the moment. He left the shop to me for now."

"Oh." Cedeile said shortly.

"I told you he didn't die." Ryu shot at her. She glared back at him.

"Let's go see Aerith, then." Aru suggested. They walked out the doors without another word and down to the 3rd district. The stars twinkled above as they enjoyed the new found peace.

"Ah...no killer demons here..."Cedeile said happily, placing her arms behind her head.

"It's good to have some time off from fighting." Aru said. Ryu nodded. Suddenly, a small group of heartless came up around them.

"I guess we're not on vacation yet!" Ryu said, taking out his sword. "Leave this to me, ladies." He sliced through three of them in one swing and then turned sharply, cutting down the last two. In a swift motion his replaced his sword in the scabbard. Cedeile and Aru gave him some applause for his work. He took a mock bow and they continued on their way. In a short while they ended up at the small house Aerith and the other were living in. They went inside to find a worried looking Aerith, who seemed as if she just stood up from her chair as soon as the door opened, and a strangely anxious Cid.

"Oh, it's you guys."

"Don't sound so happy to see us." Cedeile joked. Ryu jabbed her in the ribs.

"What is it, Aerith?" Aru asked, concerned. "What's wrong? I know something's not right here." Aerith sat back down in her chair and heaved a sob.

"I sent Yuffie down to Merlin's house to find Leon and they haven't come back yet. It's been an hour and I have the terrible feeling that something awful has happened!" she cried. Cid gently patted her shoulder.

"There, there, Aerith. Yuffie and Leon are tougher 'en nails. I'm sure they're just fine. Just training and not keeping track of time, you know?" Cid tried to calm her, but obviously, he wasn't very good.

"Maybe we should head down there and check things out." Cedeile said.

"Can't hurt." Ryu agreed. They ran out the door and to the house of the magician.

* * *

They ran hurridly over the stones on the lake, onto the small island that Merlin's house sat on. They burst through the curtain that served as a door. Cedeile was in the lead and charged in first.

"Le-Oh god!" she yelled. Ryu and Aru came in after her and were left breathless. The wall oppisite them was splattered with blood. The table and Merlin's chair on the platform in the center were turned over. Everything was blown towards the oppisite wall, as if an explosion had gone in that direction. They were almost afraid to move at first, but they slowly tred over the broken glass from the windows, and other debris that littered the floor. Cedeile headed around the platform and looked around the ground, suddenly seeing a hand. "HOLY HELL!" she screamed. Ryu and Aru walked over.

"Cedeile, it's just a hand." Ryu told her.

"Y-yeah...I know..." Suddenly a moan came from the owner of the hand. Aru approached the hand and then walked around the curve to get a look at who the hand could belong to.

"Oh, Yuffie!" She cried. Ryu and Cedeile followed her. Yuffie turned to lay on her side, wincing and groaning in pain when she moved. She was a mess-covered in blood. Aru tried to stop her from moving. "Yuffie, don't move. You must've lost alot of blood. Just stay still! You're gonna be fine. Now what happened...?" Yuffie looked at each of them with her big brown eyes before anwsering.

"Nabuki...came back..."she anwsered hoarsely before coughing up some blood.

"Yuffie!" The three cried as her eyes fell closed and she went limp.

"It's alright. I think she just passed out." Aru said. She turned to Cedeile and Ryu. "We have to get her to Aerith!"

"What about Leon? And Merlin?" Cedeile questioned her. Ryu walked over to the wall and touched the blood on the ground.

"To be truthful, I don't think Merlin could've survived that attack. It looks like the same thing Nabuki used on Kana. If my guess is right, Merlin was on the platform when the attack happened. He would've been blown off by the force, and hit the wall..." he said to them.

"You're saying that's his blood on the wall?" Cedeile asked in horror.

"I'm not sure...but the thing is, Merlin isn't here. And where did Leon go? They couldn't of escaped. And I doubt either one would be in any shape to just walk out of here." he replied. Cedeile and Aru soaked the information in and stood in silence. Ryu stood up. "Well, it doesn't matter now. We should take Yuffie back to Aerith and Cid. I don't know how much longer she can last down here."

"Right." The two girls said, nodding. Cedeile and Ryu pulled Yuffie's limp arms around their shoulders and dragged the ninja out of the blood stained house. Aru followed, stopping breifly to look upon the choas that had occured here. A sudden chill came over her and she shivered, running quickly out the door.

* * *

They struggled with Yuffie across the square of the third district. Finally they stopped, resting for a moment and catching their breaths.

"Which way was is it again, Ryu?" Cedeile asked between panting.

"To the right...I think..."he heaved back at her. Aru looked around the square.

"You think we would've been ambushed by now. The 3rd district is usualy crawling with heartless." Aru said warily, looking around.

"Let's be thankfuly they decided to give us a break." Ryu replied, getting ready to drag Yuffie up the ramp to the house. Suddenly, the ninja coughed and let her her eyes opened slowly.

"Yuffie!" Cedeile gasped.

"Leon...where's Leon...?"she asked softly, coughing up more blood.

"It's gonna be okay, Yuffie." Ryu told her. She shook her head.

"No...No!" she said desperately. "It's not okay! Nabuki...is after Leon!" she gasped out.

"What?" Cedeile said in shock. "Why would she be after him?" Yuffie coughed again, shaking her head as she did.

"I dunno...I dunno..."she choaked out.

"Come on! We have to hurry guys!" Aru pleaded. Ryu and Cedeile nodded to each other, and began to drag Yuffie along. They got her up to the house, when a huge horde of Amored Heartless appeared with two Reverse Guard Armors.

"Damn it!" Ryu cursed.

"You two make your way to the door! I'll fight them!" Aru declared.

"You sure?" Cedeile asked. Aru nodded, determination etched on her face. Cedeile and Ryu slowly made their way to the door while Aru walked backwards behind them, shooting random spells at heartless that came to close. Ryu reached out for the doorknob, slowly pulling the door open. He inched in first, while Aru cast a blizzard spell on a few more armors. "Aru! Hold on just a little longer!" Cedeile begged.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"Cedeile, get in here!" Ryu yelled at her. Cedeile forced her way into the door and Aru came in after, casting a final fira spell as her finale. The door slamed shut and the sound echoed through the house. Aerith was crying and Cid was trying to calm her down enough to help Yuffie, meanwhile the three warriors were piled on top of each other and sort of tangled together.

"You kids okay?" Cid asked, walking over and examining the pile.

"Oh yeah Cid...we're just fine..."Cedeile sarcasticly replied from under Aru, who was on top.

"Would you girls mind getting off me?" Ryu asked from the bottom.

* * *

Yuffie rested peacfully on the bed after Aerith had bandaged all of her wounds. The healer sniffed as she cleaned up her supplies and placed them back in a wodden box. Cedeile, Ryu, and Aru looked worriedly at Yuffie.

"Will she be okay?" Cedeile asked, unsure.

"I think so...all she needs is rest..."Aerith said. She sounded unsure as well.

"Ah, I wouldn't worrry. Yuffie's one tough kid. I should know! She was always gettin into fights an' then runnin' to me crying 'Uncle Cid! Uncle Cid!' when she got hurt. But she always came out okay." Cid laughed, remebering what seemed to be a distant memory.

"How did this happen?" Aerith asked.

"It was Nabuki." Ryu anwsered without emotion.

"Nabuki?" Aerith gasped out, putting both hands to her face. Cid became strangely pale as his good mood disapated.

"Is that really bad?" Cedeile asked.

"We're only talking about the queen of all demons, Cedeile!" Ryu retorted at her, smacking her over the head.

"Ow! Well, it's just that they seem to be taking it alot harder than I thought, is all!"

"It's because..."Aerith said softly, but Ryu and Cedeile stopped their fighting anyway.

"What, Aerith?" Aru asked. "Do you know something we don't?" Cid sighed and sat down in a chair. He looked to the ceiling as the lamp over Yuffie's bed flickered slightly.

"It was a few years back when a small girl with black hair landed in Traverse Town. How long was it...three, maybe four years ago, Aerith? Anyway, she stumbled into Merlin's house where we all were, and said she wanted to learn magic. She had lost her world too-everything was destoryed. So Merlin took her in. How could he not? That old doofus has a big heart." Cid began. He paused for a few moments. Ryu thought over the story and his eyes went slightly wider. He lifted is head in realization.

"That girl...was Nabuki, wasn't it?" Ryu asked. Cid nodded sadly. Before he could go on, an explosion sounded outside. Cedeile stood up.

"What is that!" she yelled over a second blast.

"Heartless again! Maybe they're here with Nabuki!" Ryu said.

"We have to fight! We can't let Nabuki hurt anyone else!" Aru called to them. The three ran to the door.

"Wait!" Aerith called. The three turned around. Aerith sighed, taking her seat again. "It's just...be careful...Nabuki is a very powerful demon now. " Her expression changed to anger. "She is no longer human!" she told them. The three nodded and headed out the door. The whole house shook as little particles of ceiling rained down.

"It might not be safe to stay here, Aerith." Cid told her, standing up.

"Where can we go?"

"To the only other safe place I know-Merlin's House!"

"But Cid!"

"Look, it might be a huge mess right now, but Nabuki won't strike there twice if she thinks that no one's there! Besides, we can look for Merlin and Leon too!" Aerith reluctantly nodded, as she looked over at Yuffie, breathing queitly as she lay dormant. Only one thought rested in the young healer's mind.

'Nabuki...'

* * *

6H:HA HA HA! Suspense! Is Merlin dead? Is Leon dead? Why is Nabuki after Leon? How many more times are you going to hear the story of what happened to Nabuki in the past? How much longer before I start to annoy you with my retorical and pointless questions?

Anaretsu: Two more seconds...

6H:Find out next time!

Anarertsu: Alright, now...ARG!

6H:ACK! Help, my yami's attacking me! Please review!

Anaretsu: RUN, HIKARI, RUN!


	41. Fragment 40:Past

6H:Welcome to chapter 40! WHEE! CHAPTER 40, CHAPTER 40,CHAPTER 40...

Anaretsu: ENOUGH! Grr, you're giving me a headache, baka...

6H: Ready to show them what they've won?

Anaretsu: A trip to the insane asylum?

6H:Nope! Better than that!It's...duh duh dum duh dah!

Box: (appears!)

6H: (opens box and takes out what's inside) Looks like a free pound of chocalte with a Sora plushie for everyone! If you don't like Sora...than you can rip the plushie's head off! Hey, I gotta make ALL the fans happy.

Sora: (trying to rip off plushie head) Hey! Come off, you stupid head!

6H: O.O

Anaretsu: Is it time for the story?

6H:Ah...yeah, I guess. Remember that the _italics_ mean memory or flashback.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments 

Fragment 40-Past

* * *

_"Please! You have to teach me magic! I must have vengence!"_

_"Those things that destroyed your world are called heartless..."

* * *

_

Cedeile, Ryu, and Aru ran outside and found three Guard Armors and three Reverse Guard Armors causeing the usual mass choas in the square of the 3rd district.

"Damn, this looks tough." Cedeile said, peering over the tall wall at the heartless destroying things. She looked at Ryu and Aru down below. "We're gonna have one hell of a time breaking through them."

"They must be launching an attack on us to get at Aerith and the others. Are they with Nabuki?"

"Nabuki wanted vengence against the heartless. Why would she team up with them?" Aru asked. Ryu shook his head.

"I don't know, but we have to figure out how to fight six giant sized and really tough heartless before Traverse Town is destroyed!"

"That's right! Traverse Town isn't locked yet, is it? This world is still up for grabs!"

"Are we sure that they're after the world? They could just be after us." Aru said, thinking it over. "I mean, Mallificent DOES kind of want us dead."

"That's true. And if they ARE with Nabuki, they're probably after Aerith and Cid as well." Cedeile said, hopping off the wall.

"So, how do we get rid of those things?" Ryu asked as another explosions sounded and the ground shook. The three tried thinking of a way, but another blast prevented that.

"Standing here isn't accomplishing anything!" Cedeile yelled, frustrated.

"Oh yeah, so let's walk right down there and get ourselves killed!" Ryu yelled at her.

"Stop it right now! WE can't be fighting each other now. The heartless are the enemy, guys. We have to get rid of them all down there."

"Cedeile, why don't you use Last Second Miracle again?"

"I'd love to if I knew how. I haven't been able to since Monstro." Aru gasped.

"Wait! Maybe Ryu and I have to have critically low HP's for it to work! That's what happened in Monstro, anyway. The reason it didn't in Book City was because Ryu still had a good HP amount before it hit critical. Maybe that's the key to Last Second Miracle!" Aru told them.

"So, what do we do?"

"Ryu and I will go down there and fight. In no time at all, our HP will be critical. Cedeile, you consentrate and launching your attack." Aru told them. Ryu nodded, all ready to go, but Cedeile was hesitant.

"What if it doesn't work?" she asked.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Ryu said, turning and running with Aru down to confront the heartless. Cedeile sighed, and climbed back up on the wall again, waiting for her chance.

* * *

_He walked through the dark woods, looking around for any signs of danger. These were dangerous places to wander now, because demons lurked in these sorts of places. And far more dangerous were the traps hunters had set for demons. He often wondered why he came down here. Maybe it was so he could calm his mind, just try and sort out his thoughts. _

_Just up ahead, he saw a net with something in it, holding whatever it was tight to the ground. He had to be careful-someone had caught a demon. But as he got closer, he gazed in awe. It was a woman! She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long black hair and shining blue eyes that smiled. Her skin was pale, and the clothes she wore were torn, proably from being in the trap. _

_"Are you alright?" he asked her. She looked at him in fear. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." he told her, taking out his pocket knife. He began cutting the ropes of the net apart._

_"Yes, I'm fine." She said. "Why are you helping me? I'm a demon." she told him. He didn't flich or stop his work._

_"This is wrong. I never agreed with the hunting of demons. It will only cause more fighting between humans and demons. But no one will listen to me." he cut the last rope and the net fell lose. He helped her stand up. "You certainly don't look like a demon."_

_"I'm a gargoyle type demon, except I was born without any horns. It's supposed to be a sign of good luck." she said. "I shall take you back to your home. You've wandered very far from there." she extened her long wings and soared up into the sky, holding onto his hand._

_"By the way," he yelled up to her as they flew along. ",what's your name?"_

_"Imari. And you?" she asked._

_"Braska." he told her. _

_

* * *

_

_Early morning light dawned on the castle as light shone through the windows. He sat at the table, drinking his morning coffee, when she came in, dressed in the blue kimono he had given her to wear. No one suspected she was really a demon. However, a great sorrow shone in her blue eyes._

_"What is it, Imari?" he said, standing up. She sighed and looked down at the floor._

_"I'm sorry, but...I'm..."She didn't have to say anymore. He walked over to her and held her tightly as she sobbed._

_"It's alright,dearest. It's going to be fine..."he told her, but inside he was crying. Crying for the anguish they would go through. Crying for his beautiful wife who would be persuecuted. Crying for the child who would begin a miserable life of an outcast. And crying for the mistake he had made.

* * *

_

_"Hey, Squall?" _

_He stopped, thrusting his gunblade into the ground, and he leaned on it, looking at the small girl. Her big brown eyes were full of confusion. He smiled at her, ruffling her hair in a brotherly way. He usually didn't like people bothering him, but he liked this girl. She was different._

_"Yeah, Yu-chan?" he said, calling her by her nickname. A name only he could use._

_"The older girls were talking about something...when I asked them what it was, they laughed at me." He looked at the young ninja._

_"Do you want me to go take care of them for you?" he asked. She shook her head._

_"No, I just want to know what they were talking about."_

_"Maybe I can help you. What did they say?" he asked. She sat on a rock and thought about it for a long time, young brown eyes pondering. After a long pause she confidently anwsered._

_"Something called kissing." she said. "What's that?" Squall sighed, putting a hand on his face in thought. Yuffie was still just a kid. He figured it would be awhile before he had to get into this kind of stuff with her. It's not like the girl could go home and ask her family. Her mother had died a long time ago and her father was a highly advanced and skilled ninja who happened to be romanticly challenged. Still, this wasn't an easy subject. How would he explain this to her?_

_"Um...well, Yuffie, it's kinda hard to explain." he said finally._

_"Oh. Well, can you show me?" she asked innocently. He smiled. What harm could it do?_

_"Okay, Yu-chan, I'll show you. But you have to close your eyes." he said, smiling. _

_"Why do I have to close my eyes? How will I know what it is if I can't see?"_

_"Don't worry, you'll know." he said. She pouted, but snapped her eyes shut. Squall leaned down and gave her a small peck on the cheek. He stood back up straight and she popped her eyes open. "There you go. That's a kiss."_

_"Yeah?" she asked, amazed. He nodded, laughing. _

_"Yep, that's it. Adults do it alot when they really like each other, like my mom and dad." she nodded, understanding. _

_"Well then...is this also a kiss?" she asked. She closed her eyes and stood on her tip toes, placing her small lips on his very breifly. She giggled at his shocked expression as he slowly brought his fingertips to his mouth. "Do only boys get all weird when girls kiss them, Squall?" she asked. He shook it off and looked back down at her._

_"I guess..." he laughed, ruffleing her hair.

* * *

_

The ground shook even in the Second District, where Aerith and Cid took refuge in the hotel. Yuffie lay still on the bed of the green room, but her expression didn't look peaceful. It was as if she was facing Nabuki's attack all over again...

"Cid." Aerith said in the silence, only disturbed by the rumblings.

"Huh?" he grunted back at her. Aerith lookd down at Yuffie.

"How did all this happen?" she asked. "Everything used to be so simple back then...now it all seems a mess. Where did we go wrong? What chose us?" Cid was quiet. He couldn't anwser her question.

"I'm not sure Aerith. It could be some large obvious things. Or maybe, it's a string of events that seem unrealted at first glance. but then at a closer look, each event sets off the another, and pretty soon our world falls apart and we land here. I can't really say..." Aerith nodded, looking back over at Yuffie.

"Is it the same with Nabuki? Was there nothing we could do to stop this?"

"What's done is done, Aerith. Now, this is between Her and those kids. I don't know why the hell they're bothering themselves with taking out the demon queen."

"I know. It just feels like a great tragedy because we couldn't stop her. I just feel like I could've done something to stop her from making that choice..." she shut her eyes as a few drops of liquid slid down her face. "Maybe, we could've prevented this all..."

"I know...but Nabuki...that Nabuki out there isn't the same one we knew so long ago...you know that."

"I should..."she said.

* * *

_The rain poured down heavily outside the cave entrance as she sat there, tears in her eyes, giving a small sniff every now and then. It wasn't her fault...that's what her mom and dad said. How could she have known? She was just a little kid. But she felt like it was her fault. And her parents were sad because of her._

_"Hey, what are you doing here?" a voice asked. She looked up. He smiled down at her, his blue eyes like the sky when the sun was out. "Cedeile...what's the matter."_

_"My parents...are so sad...beacuse of me..."the five year old Cedeile told him. She buried her head in her knees, elbow length black hair, unbraided and falling around her. Sora drapped the blanket he had brought for her over her shoulders. _

_"If you don't go home, you'll get sick. Aren't you cold? I thought you might be, so I came over from the other island." he said. She didn't respond. He looked around where they sat in the tunnel enterance. "How'd you find this place anyway?"_

_"I wanted to get out of the rain, so I crawled under the bushes. Why do you ask?" She said, standing up and wrapping the blanket closer around her, shivering slightly. _

_"This is my secret place." he said._

_"S-secret place?"_

_"Yeah. No one's aloud but...I guess you can come in, cause you're my best friend!" he told her cheerily. He slowly led her into the cave. The blanket dragged along behind her. She stared in wonder at the drawings on the walls and at the spaciousness and famillarity she found here. "This is where I go when I want to be alone. And no one knows about it but me! You'll have to keep it secret now." Her dark emrald eyes glanced at everything. They came to rest on a wooden door in the rock wall. It seemed out of place-a man made item among natural formations._

_"What's behind that door?" _

_"Oh, the door. Well...I don't know! Maybe it goes to other worlds!"_

_"Other worlds?"_

_"Sure! We can't be the only ones out there, can we? There are tons of worlds out there, somewhere. We just have to find a way to get to them."_

_"Tell me more about them, Sora!"_

_"Okay..."

* * *

_

Ryu did a flip as he landed on the ground,just missing a punch from a Guard Armor. There was no time for him to rest, as a Reverse Guard Armor came from behind him, and the one he had just dodged was running at him. He jumped up in the air and landed on te one's shoulder, and then flew off of that one. The two heartless punched each other's heads off, and Ryu laughed at the sight.

"Heh heh, poor dumb bastards!" he mocked them.

"Ryu!" He was hit from behind as he saggered forward and fell on his knees. "Are you aliright?"

"I'm fine Aru! Don't worry! How are you holding up?"

"I'm just giving these clunky knights a little dance lesson." she replied, dodging one's punch and then another's in a graceful fashion.

"I'd have to say they're doing their job quite well." he replied, dodging another. He drew out his sword and slashed at the one behind him a few times. "These guys have some high HP!" he exclaimed, frustrated.

"They're tough-pretty resistant to magic."

"What about purification?"

"None of the heartless can be resistant to that, Ryu."

"I guess. I just hope our crazy plan works."

"We've thought of crazier things than this before." she told him wisely, while avoiding another punch. Ryu sighed as he sliced through a hand of a guard armor.

"I wonder if your theory is correct about the Last Second Miracle, I mean, back in Book City, all of our HP's were pretty bad, and we were all injured. Why couldn't she use it then?"

"She didn't have the strength. She had to fight all alone. Now, we'll fight for her."

"...right." He went in for another assult, but got hit into a wall. He felt the brick crumble behind him as he slid down to the ground. Cedeile watched from her post up high on the wall. She was worried that Aru and Ryu were going to kill themselves over trying to get Last Second Miracle to work. Aru got hit a few times and lost more than half her HP. Ryu wasn't doing so well now. Even though the two would talk to each other casually, as if nothing horribly wrong was going on,but Cedeile knew that it was a tough fight.

* * *

_He swung his sword around and then aimed at some far off point way down the hill. After about thrity seconds he sighed and shoved the end of the blade into the ground, leaning on it._

_"That took too long. I have to get quicker..." he told himself, angrily. He just wasn't getting the hang of this gunblade. But he was determined to master it. Some fire buring inside him told him this was his destined path as a warrior. He looked over at the rock that sat under the tree, wiping the sweat off his forhead.Sitting there was a girl with short, dark purple hair and red eyes looking back at him. Her dress looked somewhat chinese, the long sleeves covering her hands even. She had her arms around her bare legs, holding them close to her. Her red eyes looked at him curiously. _

_He frowned at her. He hated girls, espcially when they interupted his training. The seven year old boy tried glaring at her, but she didn't change her expression. _

_"What are you doing here?" he asked her finally. This was his hill, where he trained all day. Everyone knew that, and no one came near it. Not ever._

_"The others kids were being mean. I came up here to get away from them." she told him. "Do you want to be friends with me?"_

_"I don't make friends with anybody." he told her._

_"I don't have any friends. It's beacuse I'm different..." she trailed off, sadly._

_"You don't seem all that different." he said bluntly. He was quite annoyed with her. _

_"You don't notice it at all?" she asked him._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Right here..."she pointed to her head. He then noticed the two, small horns, like on the statues around the castle that the water poured out of when it rained. Those scary looking creatures that tried to scare away those who enter, but failed miserably so, because the castle belonged to all of them. Her horns, however, were small and greyish brown, and weren't very sharp at all. He came closer and touched one. The girl winced at his touch. _

_"Sorry."_

_"It's okay. They just hurt a little."_

_"How long have you had them?"_

_"Ever since birth."_

_"Really? Wow. I don't have horns..." he said, confused._

_"Well, it's why everyone hates me. I'm a half breed. That's what everyone calls me, anyway. I asked my daddy. He said that he's a human, but mommy was a demon. Mommy died a long time ago. She got sick." He looked at her sadly. It must be awful to lose your mom. No one to give you hugs or read you a story at night...how lonely. Maybe, she wasn't so bad after all..._

_"I'm Squall. " he told her, sticking out his hand to her. She smiled._

_"My name is Kana!" she said happily, giving him a big hug. "I've never had a friend before!" she smiled happily. _

_"Hey! Get offa me!" he yelled. She let go of him and smiled. "Well...I gotta train now."_

_"I'll watch you." she said, getting back on the rock and sitting there, demon eyes watching him in silence. He smiled briefly and took up the gunblade again.

* * *

_

"No!" Cediele yelled. The remaining Guard Armors and Reverse Guard Armors looked up at her. She stood up on top of the wall and then, closing her eyes with confidence, she jumped of the wall and drew out to heartblade.

"Cedeile, you idiot!" Ryu yelled at her. But suddenly, the heartblade changed to it's second form- the form of Last Second Miracle. The two warriors on the ground watched in wonder as Cedeile pointed the heartblade toward the heartless on the ground.

"LAST SECOND MIRACLE!" The bright light wiped out every heartless in Traverse Town in one long wave of holy light. They tried in vain to scurry to the shadows, but everything was lit up. Aertih and Cid looked out the window of their hiding place. Yuffie's eyes half-opened for a moment as she muttered something inaudible. When the light subsided, Ryu lowered his hand and saw Cedeile laying on the ground, unmoving. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Is there any logic behind it at all?" he asked himself more than Aru. The small magician didn't move from where she sat.

"Maybe it really is...a miracle." The fragment hunter bent down and shook the heartblade master gently. Cedeile opened her dark green eyes and looked up at him.

"Did it work?"

"Yeah."

"Oh good!" she said, relieved, as she sat up. "I only guessed it would."

"YOU GUESSED!" Ryu yelled at her.

"Well, ya. It's not like I KNEW that the Last Second Miracle would wo..." she stopped in mid sentence, looking at some point behind Ryu.

"What is it, Cedeile?" he asked her. She stood up, walking past him, blinking a few times and making sure it was real.

"...Riku!" she cried.

"Riku?" Aru questioned. She turned behind her to she the silver haired boy standing in the shadows of a alleyway that wasn't there before. Cedile ran towards him as he sunk back into the shadows.

"RIKU!" she yelled.

"Cedeile, wait!" Ryu called to her, but it was too late as she was off and running. He tried to follow, but the alley became a solid wall, which he nearly crashed into. "Cedeile? Where are you? Can you hear me?" he called. The only sound was the echo that came back to him. "Oh, damn it. A fine time for her to disappear."

"I bet this is part of Nabuki's plot."

"But Riku works with the heartless, doesn't he?"

"I don't know. I mean, that's not what I want to believe right now. However, we have to get back to Areith and the others, and maybe try to find Leon and Merlin." Aru said, standing up and walking foward in the square. Ryu walked up next to her.

"Cedeile can handle herself for now. Let's head over to the Second district for now. That's usually where the highest consentration of heartless is. It's also the darkest part of Traverse Town."

"Isn't the church belltower there?"

"That's where we're gonna start our search for Nabuki. Where does a demon always hide, but in a church?"

"You're right. That does make sense. And maybe Cedeile is there as well."

"Then let's not waste time." The two nodded at each other and ran up the ramp to the doorway in the second district.

* * *

6H:That was a long chapter! I hope you guys caught why it was called "Past." It was really about the conditions that had brought them all to this point. As you can also see, the Book City plot is more intertwined in the story than the previous worlds, mostly because of Yuna and Tifa coming from Hollow Bastion (Oh come on! You knew that was where all the Final Fantasy characters were from already!) It might be kind of confusing, so I'll touch up on some points.

1. Braska is Yuna's grandfather and Kana's father. Imari is Kana's mother, who is a demon. Imari is also the woman in the huge painting at Book City.

2. Squall and Kana met when he was seven and she was six.

3. The part between Yuffie and Squall takes place when he's ten and she's just five. Kana has already been taken to Book City (Braska found a way to get there or something) and is presumed dead. As pointless as it seemed, I made it symbolic of their relationship- even though Leon thinks he has control, it's really Yuffie who has control over him, yet she doesn't even know it.

4. The part with Sora and Cedeile in the secret place occurs after Cedeile's brother is killed.

6H:I hope that clears up a few things.

Anaretsu:It made me more confused, baka!

6H: More things will make sense after the next chapter, when they face Nabuki and Cedeile confronts Riku. The WHOLE story of what went on to drive Nabuki to become a demon will be revealed!

Anaretsu:See how UN-excited I am?

6H:And to all who guessed right about the woman in the painting, I give you each your favorite keyblade! So go wack someone with your new Oblivion keyblade and give me a review, damnit!


	42. Fragment 41:Confrontation

6H:Chapter 41! Yay! We're really getting up in the numbers, eh?

Anaretsu:Why do you have a canadian accent?

6H:I duno. But I LOVE Canada! What an awesome country! It's got a cool name, they invented the best sport in the world (yay hockey!), and they have recording studios for anime in British Columbia! And Richard Cox lives in Canada! YAY! Lucky Canadians. If anyone's Candian, let me hear from you!

Anaretsu: Shut up.

6H:Not that other people aren't great too. Why don't you ALL leave me a review! That would be extremely nice of you! Well, here's the chapter.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 41-Confrontation

* * *

Cedeile ran through the darkness, not even aware of her changed surroundings until she slowly came to a stop and looked around. All around her was black. A greenish light radiated above her somewhere. She couldn't see very far in any direction, and it all looked the same.

"Ryu? Aru! Are you guys here?" she yelled into the emptiness. "Riku! Riku, where are you!" There was no anwser, only silence followed. She stepped caustiously forward, not sure of what to do. After a moment, she just darted forward, not sure where she was going. As she ran further, cold air rushed pass her.Soft glows of different colors came from above, changing as she went on. She finally saw a dim light up ahead and ran faster towards it. When she reached it, she leaped forward, flying through some strange liquid thing- it felt like gel or something- and land in a different room, smack on the floor. She looked behind her to see a mirror. She stood up.

This room had a greenish hue to it. On a raised platform was a huge glass case. The walls were draped with dark curtains, and other random trinkets layed around, thrown carelessly into place. Cedeile rubbed her arms and shivered. She could see her breath when she exhaled. 'What is this place? Why is it so cold?' she thought franticly. Footsteps came closer. Her head darted up, looking at the curtain covered doorway. She backed up into the mirror, strangly scared but ready to fight none the less. The curtain swished aside, and Cedeile looked in shock.

"R-riku!" she gasped out, shivering again. He didn't look surprised to see her at all, but simply closed the curtain behind him.

"You made it. I was waiting for you to show up." he told her.

'Well, he seems to be acting normal again...still...' her thoughts went back to Monstro and cold feeling of his kiss. The back of her hand came up immediately to her lips, as if to remove the feeling. He smiled to himself. She looked up at him with a glare, spitting on the ground. "Why did you bring me here?" she hissed at him.

"You came here on your own. All I did was show up in Traverse Town and you came after me."

"What's the matter with you? You joined the heartless! And for what!" she yelled at him.

"I only work for Mallificent."

"Like there's a difference!"

"Cedeile, you have to understand! After Kairi lost her heart, I felt like I had to do something! Sora didn't listen, and he forgot us! I knew you wouldn't, though! You haven't forgotton our friendship!"

"We never had a 'friendship' Riku! You were always pickin' on me back on the island! You were jealous because Sora and me were best friends! You didn't like me from the start!" she looked back on the floor, panting in anger. "And you betrayed us all! The heartless destroyed our world, and you go running to them! This isn't about the heartblade or keyblade anymore! This is about us...just us. My parents, my grandfather and everyone else are gone! How can you...take them same side as those who did this to us...?" Riku stayed silent for awhile, looking at her. It looked as if he didn't know what to say.

"Because...of...Kairi..."he forced out. He looked over to the glass case. Cedeile followed his eyes and she walked forward, until she saw Kairi's still form laying there. She gasped and backed away, grabbing her head as she fell down on one knee. What is it about dead people that freaked her out? Her head started to hurt and random things passed through her mind, including her brother, laying in his own coffin...

Riku walked over to her, and was just about to bend down to help her when she lashed out at him, punching him in the left side of his jaw. He stumbled back and held his chin in pain. Cedeile galred up at him, kneeling on the ground, one hand holding her head in pain, the other on the floor for balance.

"Cedeile?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't even know what you are anymore..."she growled at him. "You're not the Riku I used to know. I think I like _that_ Riku better. At least he wasn't a traitor."

"I? Betray you? Youre wrong! It's Sora who's betrayed us!"

"Leave Sora out of this! He's my best friend. I thought he was yours too..."

"'Was' being the key word."

"Damn it! Where did this all go down the hole? I was right...nothing _will_ ever be the same..." Riku came forward once agan and knelt in front of her.

"Cedeile...no, look at me...right at me..." he said gently, lifting her chin so her eyes looked directly into his. "All of this will be over soon. The last thing that has to be done is to find Kairi's heart. "

"No, that's not the last thing. I've made promises Riku. An innocent person DIED to make sure I would make it to that last battle-the one that will rid everything of the heartless."

"That girl..."

"What?"

"That short girl that travels with you...what's her name?"

"You mean Aru?"

"Aru...I've been wondering that for a long time..."He stood up and walked over to Kairi's side. Cedeile followed. "Your last adventure seems to have brought you alot of pain."

"You don't know the half..."she lifted up the sleeve of her shift and showed him the white bandages wrapped around the punctures in her shoulder. In parts they had been tinted red.

"I'm sorry it was so bad for you..." he said, gingerly touching the wrappings. Cedeile looked up at him.

"Riku, I want to go back now. Back to Traverse Town. Ryu and Aru need me. We have to fight Nabuki, so that Yuffie and the others will be safe. We think Leon and Merlin already got killed by her..."

"Well, that's the problem...I'm also under Nabuki's comand now..." Cedeile stepped back from him.

"No way...so this is trap the two of you set up for me!"

"No. It isn't. Nabuki thinks I'm killing you off while she gets rid of your friends."

"You bastard!" she drew the heartblade out, and Riku took out his own sword. The two began their epic fight, a dance of death, a duel of destiny.

* * *

The tall white building sat above them, the bell tower being the highest point in the 2nd District. A cold wind blew across the ground, blowing Ryu's hair around. He looked grimily at the structure. Aru stood beside, looking at the front doors.

"You scared Aru?"

"No."

"Demons can smell fear..."

"I'm not afraid, Ryu. Let's just get this over with." They walked forward and pulled the huge white doors open, and then rushed in, Ryu pulling out his huge sword, and Aru ready to conjure a spell. The church was dark-the only light streaming in through a blue and violet stain glass window. Ryu stepped forward carefully. Then he proceeded again, and finally it evolved into a slow, careful walk, holding his sword up as he looked all around the darkness.

"Come out, Nabuki! I'm not afraid of you, demon!" he yelled into the shadows. There was laughter from a distant somewhere. He darted his eyes all over the place, slightly panicing, as his dark navy eyes followed the sound of laughter. Suddenly, Aru let up a slight wimper. "Aru, shut u-" his eyes went wide. She was in Nabuki's grasp, one of her deadly looking claws postioned right near her neck. Ryu glared at Nabuki, still half hidden by darkness.

"You're certainly not very nice to your friends." she told him. "Tsk, tsk..."

"Let her go, Nabuki. Battle me."

"I'm not interested in a little boy. However, this one..." Nabuki leaned down closer, getting a better look at Aru's face. She didn't move, and tried her best not to let a noise escape her throat. Nabuki smirked, the top half of her face obscured by shadow.

"Leave Aru alone!" Ryu yelled.

"Pateince, fragment hunter..." With her other hand, never moving the claw at the girls throat, she slowly made her way down to Aru's sleeve and retrieved something. When she had it in her grasp, she let Aru go and held it by the last link in the chain, looking at it while it dangled. Aru collasped on the ground and looked up at Nabuki. "This...it has the boy's aura around it. And it's around you now, too. Is he protecting you...or, are you protecting him?"

"Do you mean Riku?" Aru asked. Ryu semmed lost, and stayed silent.

"Yes, I do. I have temperarily hired him to help me with my plan."

"I don't believe that. He's not evil!"

"Maybe so...but he's slowly fading away. The longer he subjects himself to darkness, the more he undoes himself. He himself wasn't aware the one thing he found comfort in was causing his death! However, this-" she gestured to the charm-"-must be part of some last mintue sceam to save himself..." she grinned maliciously at it. Aru clenched her fists.

"It's not true!"

"What do you know of him?"

"...I..." Aru looked sadly at the floor. 'I don't know anything...Riku...'

"I thought so..." Nabuki smirked at her and threw the black charm upon the ground in front of her. The demon queen shifted her gaze back up to Ryu. "You said wou wanted a fight. I now intend to give you one." Ryu drew out his sword, and Nabuki called forth her own-a beam sword of darkness. It's eerie purple glow didn't give off any light. Ryu saw her face clearly now.

'Her eyes...are human still...' She came forward, and he blocked, forcing her off him. She came back again, and Ryu launched his counter attack. She staggered back and few steps, and he chose this time to strike. She unexpectedly blocked him, but somewhat clumisly. Ryu tried the strike again, but Nabuki grabbed him by his cloak and threw him past her. He flew down the aisle and she turned, shooting black beams of light at him. A few hit, but only burned for a few seconds before ceasing. He slowly got back up, sword at the ready, waiting for her next attack. She smiled at him, and faltered, thinking he was looking at simple ,human girl. She took this time to attack him and hit him in his right arm. He let out a slight cry of pain before landing on the floor. Aru bent down next to him and healed his wound. The blood disappeared instantly under her curing light.

"That magic you have could destory everything! It's such a great power, one I wish I could grasp in MY hands! Yet you use it to heal him and others, not fully understanding what it means. Don't you know where you got that power from in the first place? Do you know what you can do with it?" Aru glared at Nabuki, as the demon became more estatic with each word, as if she could feel the power coming to her.

"I have chosen to use my power for this! What do you know of it!" she growled back.

"Maybe you're on the wrong side...maybe you are really one of the heartless..." Aru gasped. Ryu brought himself to sit up.

"Shut your mouth, Nabuki! None of that is true! You're making it all up!"

"But how do you know _you're _right? And how do you know that I'm the one you have to be fighting?"

"Stop trying to play dirt and throw all your cards out on the table, you bastard! We're supposed to be fighting!" He charged forward, holding his sword out, ready to kill, when Nabuki lifted her head and spoke softly.

"Momma..." Ryu stopped dead.

"h-huh?"

"Momma and I always love to go flying with Daddy in his air boat. It flew across the sky like it would on water, and the three of us traveled across our world together. Going flying was a rare oppertunity-only every once in awhile would Momma and I get to go with him." he eyes suddenly turned dark. "But never again. After the heartless came, Momma and Daddy died. They died long, horrible, painful deaths. Just as you will NOW!" she suddenly lashed out at him. He barely blocked her, her black beams of light falling to the ground, clanging like metal, and then going out. Nabuki got impaitent and went straight at him again with her sword, making a huge cut in his right side. Blood splatter on the ground. He winced, and in a sudden moment, a huge gust of wind blew through the church and made the doors fly open. Nabuki flew out of them, into the open night air, and Ryu staggered behind her, ready to follow.

"Nabuki! Come back here!" He yelled after her. She landed on the edge of the fountain in the second district. Ryu ran to the center of the square, going to attack, but she raised up a wall of dark fire that burned around them, the black flames licking at him. Aru stood outside the wall in fear and horror. They reached up twenty feet, making it impossible to see what was happening inside.

"You can't kill me. You know that I was human once. And that makes you second guess your actions. Remember, I attacked those three. I attacked my master, Leon, and Yuffie."

"Are Leon and Merlin dead?"

"I don't know. But if I knew they still lived, then I would seek them out and kill them."

"You're a bastard, Nabuki. Why would you go after the people who_ took you in_? They cared for you after your world was destroyed! Aerith told us everything!"

"If she did tell you _every_thing, then you would know _WHY_ I chose this path!"she cried, enraged. Tear streamed down her face as she lifted up her arms. Cracks formed in the ground, and dark flames burst forth, releeasing a blast of warm air. Such a blast came up right near Ryu, blowing his hair up around him. "I will destory all of them, and eventually I will hold everything's exisitance in _my_ hands!"

"If you hate the heartless so much, than why have you teamed up with Mallificent!"

"She is unaware of my hatred of her and her minions. She believes I will help her by killing the heartblade master." she told him, her one eye looking directly at him, the other obsurced by her long brown hair. " She knows not that I will turn on her and take everything in the end. I will not do it to help her, but to protect myself! I have seen the girl's power-she can purify anything! She has such incrediable will power! I must stop her before she brings my downfall. Once that girl is out of the way, I will be able to control all the cards!"

"That isn't going to happen, Nabuki!" Ryu sneered.

"You won't kill me! I have seen the doubt in your eyes! You can't kill me because you believe me to still be human!" Ryu froze. She was exactly right-he'd had his doubts all along. Nabuki had been human once-whether she was now or not couldn't be decided by him. But he knew that killing her was irreversable, and he would have to live with the results. He could have incredible guilt if he killed another human for no reason, but what if she did kill Cedeile and the others? He couldn't make up his mind.

'Nabuki knows this. She's using it against me. What a vile demon...I just wish Cedeile would get here soon so this madness can end.' he thought franticly. 'For now, I have to hold her off...' He lifted his sword and charged forth at her. She raised her beam sword, and was ready to hold him off, but he forced her through the black flames and into the fountain. The mosiac shattered, glass falling in the water. The fire died down a bit, but still remained.

Nabuki pushed herself up slowly, black blood leaking from various cuts, wincing from slight pain. Ryu stood above her, balancing on the edge of the fountain, sword poised right above her head.

"It's over...Nabuki."

"You wouldn't dare try and kill me."

"I would."

"Then do it. Why are you hesitating? Why do your hands tremble, little fragment hunter?" Ryu brought his sword down fiercly, but only struck water. Nabuki appeared behind him, moving to ram her sword through him, killing him off. However, at the last moment, Nabuki felt a tug on her hair, making her miss and only graze his shoulder. Ryu fell into the fountain, dropping his sword and grasping his new wound. Nabuki turned around, only to receive a shot of flames in her face. She staggered back, clutching her face in pain. When the magic fire died down she looked down to see the short magician, ready to make her next attack. "You dare to burn me?" she hissed.

"I do. That and more!" Aru cried as she drew a circle out in front of her. "AQUA SPIRIT!" she yelled. The creature of water zoomed out and caught Nabuki in it's grasp. Nabuki dispelled it with her dark magic, but Aru was ready with a move of her own. "WOODA!" Great green vines lifted out of the ground and attempted to ensnare the demon, but she cut them away.

"How old are you? Eight?" Nabuki asked. "Little kids should know it's not nice to play with fire..."

"I'm not a little kid!" Aru yelled. "AQURA!"

"So, your water magic has gone to the next stage. It is still pathetic!" Nabuki yelled, cutting through the attack with her sword. Aru glared at her.

A splash came up from the fountain as Ryu gasped for breath. His oak colored hair hung limply against his face. He reached clumisly for the edge and hoisted himself out of the pool of water. Broken glass and streaks of red floated on it's surface.

"Alive, are you?" Nabuki asked slyly. Ryu collasped against the fountain, trying to find his breath again, coughing up water and blood randomly. Aru took her chance to attack.

"EARTHA!" She yelled. Nabuki stepped aside, and the attack hit the wall of the fountain instead, striking right next to the swordfighter.The grey bricks flew in every direction, and the square fell into silence, save for the water spilling out onto the street. Nabuki spread her great wings and soared to the street above, huncing on the wall as if a gargoyle on a catherdral, taunting them to come closer. Are walked slowly over to Ryu, watching the demon queen the whole time.

"I'm...alright...Aru..."he told her, between gasps for air. Aru knelt beside him and waved her hand around in the air in front of him.

"Aira." she said quietly. A small, gentle gust of wind flew into his opened mouth, and he caught his breath.

"Thanks. New spell?"

"Just an old one that's sat on the shelf for awhile." Ryu stood up slowly, reaching into the fountain to reclaim his sword. The two looked up at Nabuki. She grinned and then jumped off onto the street above them. They dashed for the stairs.

* * *

Cedeile slammed against the mirror, but jumped back up and went right for Riku. He held her off weakily, butrepelled theattack. He let his guard down, and Cedeile hit him with the heartblade without calling on her purification magic. He staggered back a few steps.

"Send me back to Traverse Town, Riku!" She demanded. "Now."

"I won't let you leave!" he yelled, getting back up again. Cedeile forced him back down. He collapsed on the floor, exhuasted from their long fight. Cedeile lifted him by the shirt.

"My friends need me, Riku! They're in trouble, and I have to help them! Nabuki will kill them all! Ryu and Aru are fighting her, I know it! I don't want them to get killed!"

"What? Nabuki...she's going to kill your friends?" Riku asked.

"Well duh. What's you think?"

"She promised me that she wouldn't hurt them...she just wanted your blood. I told her I wouldn't help her...if she was going to kill Aru." Cedeile released him and he slamed a fist into the floor. "Lying bastard!"

"Wait! You were stupid enough to believe she was going to kill me but not Ryu and Aru? Did the heartless knock out a few of your brain cells, Riku?" The sliver haired boy stood.

"I'll let you go back, then."

"Huh?"

"Go and save your friends." He turned his back to her. She was about to speak when she looked behind her and saw the mirror reflected the doors to the 2nd District in Traverse Town. She looked again at his back and hestiated, but then turned and ran to the mirror, disappearing through it. Riku sighed, and walked over to the case in which Kairi layed. He looked at her face, stuck forever in the same expression of peaceful sleep. "Did I do the right thing, Kairi? To let Cedeile go? To even fight on this side? Against Sora? If only you were awake, you'd be able to help me." The curtain behind him rustled. He turned to see Mallificent standing there.

"Where is the heartblade master?" Riuk hardened his face.

"She escaped by tricking me into opeing a portal in Traverse Town."

"I see."

"Is there something wrong?"

"A new plan is all. Come, boy." Mallificent left. Riku turned, giving Kairi a last glance, and then followed his master.

* * *

6H:That was a long one!

Anaretsu: I'm glad this chapter is done with.

6H:Next chapter-Nabuki's entire story revealed!


	43. Fragment 42:A Haunting Pain

6H:I've come such a long way. 42 chapters. You don't see that everyday, do you?

Anaretsu: Thank god I don't!

6H:Oh boo to you. I would be working on this more often, But I'm so busy that I don't get the chance as often, and then I'm worn out, yada yada...well, here's chapter 42!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 42-A Haunting Pain

* * *

Ryu and Aru dashed up the stairs, following Nabuki into the darkness. They dashed forward, suddenly losing sight of her.

"Where'd she go?" Aru asked franticly. Ryu turned to look behind them. Nabuki stood on the stone wall that overlooked the square. She gathered dark energy in her hands and flung in at them. The orb captured them and shot dark magic through them. They screamed in pain, and when the dark orb disappeared, they slid to the ground, panting from the intensity.

"Is that all you have?" Nabuki taunted. Ryu stood up to charge her, but she flung him back with a blast of darkness. He skidded along the stone ground.

"Thundra!" Aru yelled, sending lighting bolts crashing down. Nabuki repelled the lighting and shot it back at Aru. She put up her arms to protect herself, but got hit anyway.

"Now, to finish you all off." She pointed her index finger down at them, a light starting to form-she was planning on using the same attack she had used to kill Kana.

"Not so fast, Nabuki!" A voice yelled. Cedeile rushed through the doors at breakneck speed.

"The heartblade master!" Without really thinking, Cedeile used one of her basic, lame little purfying attacks, sending the arc of burning light forward.

"Cedeile, you idiot!" Ryu yelled at her. She turned to look back at him, confused.

"What?" she whined.

"You think that will do any good! Nabuki's the QUEEN OF THE DEMONS if you happened to forget! You need to use a stronger attack than that, fool!"

"Stop yellin' at me!" Cedeile cried at him. Suddenly, their was a shriek behind them. They turned to see Nabuki, crying in pain, hands on her face. The demon queen sunk to her knees, and then fell backwards onto the ground. The two looked at her, awe-struck. Cedeile shook her head violently and dashed forward to her. "Nabuki!" She knelt down and lifted her up. Nabuki dropped her hands, her one showing eye closed in pain, her breathing ragged. "Hold on Nabuki!" Cedeile urged.

The hair fell away from her other eye. Cedeile looked at her face as Nabuki slowly opened both eyes. Her one eye was the human looking brown one. The other one that had been hidden this whole time was a hidieous, burning demon eye. But now, it slowly dissvolved away like sand, leaving an eye identical to the other one. Her wings also disappeared in a similar way. She looked at Cedeile with childlike innocence.

"Nabuki..."Cedeile said in awe. The demon suddenly coughed roughly. "Oh, don't die, Nabuki!"

"Don't die?" Ryu asked, standing up and walking over. Aru followed. "We've been trying to kill her this whole time! Don't forget what she did to Yuffie. And Leon and Merlin could be dead for all we know! And now you want to save her?"

"I think...I purified her..." Cedeile said quietly.

"With that small attack?" Aru exclaimed. "You have to be joking!"

"No, I'm not. Look at her guys. Her demon eye is gone. Her wings are gone. She has no power now. Guys, she's back to being human. I don't know how, but she is." Cedeile looked back at the former demon queen. "Just hold on, Nabuki. We'll take you to Aerith. She'll heal you." Nabuki closed her eyes and shook her head gently.

"It's no use. Your intentions are honerable, but my sins are unforgivable. I can never go back to them. Not after all the pain I caused them. It was...a battle that started five years ago...and now it's ended."

"Don't say things like that! You're going to make it!" Cedeile yelled at her, tears threatening to fall from her green eyes.

"There is no way to save me, whether through magic or healing. When I made my pact with the demons, they said that if I was ever touched by the heartblade's light, I would die. However..." Nabuki turned her brown eyes to look up at Cedeile. Her eyes went wide when she saw Nabuki crying. "...I was able to deliver_ this_ to the right person..." Nabuki opened her one hand to show Cedeile what she had. In her black-gloved hand was not only a few fragments, but a white ribbon. "This ribbon is an attachment for the heartblade. It will unleash a great power-the heartblade's most powerful attack at this point. It appeared in my world some time ago, before it was destroyed. As my human self, I was destined to be the one who gave this to you. But as my demon self, I was destined to kill you...I'm glad my demon self didn't win." She paused, catching her breath. "I believe someday, I'll have to give you an even greater power. That is the day my true destiny will be revealed..." Nabuki clenched her eyes shut as she hacked up some blood.

"Nabuki, please don't die! You can fight it! You can change all this! Please! I don't want someone else to die because of _me_." Cedeile pleaded.

"I'm sorry I've cause so much trouble. My soul was in such agony because..." she stopped suddenly, a great pain rising in her eyes. Footsteps approached without warning.

"Cedeile." A hard voice commanded. The group looked up.

"Leon!" Nabuki whispered gratfully.

"Leon, please, you've gotta-"

"Cedeile, go! All three of you, leave here now. I'd like to have a word with Nabuki." He said sharply.

"But-"

"Go." he restated. He knelt down, and Cedeile gently handed Nabuki over to him.

"Nabuki...thank you for your gift. I won't forget what you've done. Thank you..."

"I'm glad I could meet you...as my human self." Nabuki said. Cedeile stood up, and the three gave the former demon a parting glance, before sorrowfully walking away towards the hotel. When Leon was sure they'd entered the building, he looked back down at the dying girl.

"You came back." he said bluntly.

"I'm so sorry Leon. I was a failure. I couldn't even avenge my parents..." she said sadly.

"No. This is all my fault. You became a demon because of me." He looked away, but she placed her hands on his face and turned him back to her.

"Don't ever say that. This was all _my_ doing, not yours. None...of...this...is your fault." she told him.

"I wish I could change things. Everything for you demons seems to end in tragedy. One of my first friends was a half demon. But one day, she disappeared. I heard her father killed her somehow. Her name... it was Kana." Nabuki gasped. "What is it?"

"I knew Kana. She sought shelter among her demon brethern. She also sought to rule Book City as a vengence on her father. But she failed and I...I killed her Leon! Just like all the other people and demons I've come into contact with!" Leon looked at her, not sure wheather to believe her or not. "I wouldn't be able to rest if I didn't tell you that." She sobbed. "I've done...so many unforgivable things..." she coughed hard again. When she ceased, she looked at her hand. Blood, red blood, sat there in a pool, and flew down her arm. She watched it with curiosity behind narrowed eyes. "I deserve to die." Leon drew her in close, wrapping both arms around her tightly.

"No, don't say that!" he said angrily, although he knew she'd done some horrible things.

"I'm dying, Leon."

"I know."

"Are you inguries great? I can hear the blood drip on the ground."

"It's nothing I haven't gone through before." he thought for a moment. "But why?"

"So I could gain power. To avenge my parents by destroying all heartless. And...to make you love me..."

"This is..."

"It isn't. Don't blame yourself." She said, hugging him.

"But...I can't love you in return. I have...someone else..."

"And I wanted to kill that person so bad after I became a demon. I thought that even with demon powers, I'd still have control and be the same person. I was so wrong...and in the end, I wanted to kill you to. Because you couldn't love me...Forgive me...Leon."

"I do forgive you." Nabuki sighed and looked up at him one more time.

"If I'm permitted, I have one last request."

"You deserve that much. What is it?" She leaned up and whispered to him. He nodded. "Sure, anything...Nabuki..." He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Leon. Even if you don't mean it in the way I want it, I can at least pretend." She gently let her brown eyes close.

"I always cared for you as a younger sister, Nabuki. You were important to me. I just have a hard time of showing it." She nodded weakly. After a few moment, he knew she'd died. He sighed, and stood up, carrying her in his arms. A new set of footsteps came up from behind him.

"Leon..."Yuffie said sadly.

"She's dead, Yuffie. She died with a human heart." Yuffie sighed.

"I'm sorry, Leon. This is my fault, isn't it?"

"It has nothing to do with you." He turned and walked, brushing pass her.

"Leon...someday, will you tell me who your most important person is?" He stopped, smiling to himself.

"Yeah, someday soon, Yuffie."

"Good." She said, turning around. "Cause I wanna meet her." Leon continued on his way, and Yuffie watched him disappear into the darkness. Suddenly, a rain began to fall over Traverse Town. But she did seem to notice it too much.

* * *

"It was because she fell in love with Leon that she did what she did." Aerith said.

"How could anyone fall in love with that insensitive jerk?" Cedeile asked.

"He just has a hard time showing his true feelings." Aerith said. "Nabuki wanted so badly to learn magic from Merlin. At first, it was for revenge. But it turned into trying to get Leon to notice her. She became so obesessed that she gave up her soul for power." They fell into silence. Yuffie came into the green room silently. She was dripping wet from the rain, that now poured outside quite heavily. Aerith and Cid watched as she sat down. Then all was silent.

"It's over."

"We know, Yuffie. Nabuki is dead." Aerith said, patting one of the ninja's hands. Yuffie sniffed.

"It doesn't seem...fair. Not to Nabuki...and not to us either!" Yuffie broke out in a full sobb as she burried her head in her hands. Aerith got out of her seat and knelt beside her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I know Yuffie..."Aerith said, on the verge of tears herself. "But it's just the way things work out right now..." Cedeile stood up and opened the door into the red room, going in. Aru stood to follow her, but Ryu stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go."

"Are you sure?" Ryu nodded, his navy eyes completely sure. Aru sat back down and he stood, walking silently into the other room and shutting the door behind him. Aru sat there quietly, the only sound in the room was Yuffie crying and Aerith trying to make things better, but crying herself.

* * *

Ryu stood there for a few moments, not sure of what to say to Cedeile's back. The rain pounded on the balcony outside. A clock hanging on the wall ticked off each second. Finally, he dared to step forward. He was about to call out her name when she lifted up her hand and seemed to wipe her eyes-Ryu couldn't be sure.

"Cedeile..."

"Why am I crying?" she asked, slightly laughing. "I did the right thing. Nabuki wanted to end it all. And..." She turned to face him. "I'm not a whimp. I don't cry." She attempted a smile, but it was unconvinving with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh..." he replied, unsurly. Suddenly, Cedeile ran to him and grabbed onto his cloak, burying her face in it. "Cedeile?"

"Who am I kidding!" she asked him. "I feel like crap! I killed Nabuki, there's nothing right about that! And everyone's hurt because of me! _Why_ do I have to keep hurting people?" Ryu sighed and placed his arms around her tightly. She looked up at him. "Ryu, how come you're not upset?"

"I used to cry a long time ago...but it wasn't helping anything, so I stopped." Noticing how close they were, they both pulled away aburptly, facing away from each other. "So, uh...what did she give you?"

"A power for the heartblade and some fragments."

"She had fragments?"

"Yeah...four."

"Do you know how many we have?" Ryu asked her. There was a long quiet that he took for her thinking about it-_hard. _After counting it out on her fingers to make sure, she anwsered him.

"Sixteen...right?" Ryu slowly gained a smile, although Cedeile didn't see it. "Well, am I right? Okay, go ahead and call me an idiot, Ryu. I've been wrong every other time."

"No...it's..right." He walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. Cedeile looked at the door in suprise. She slowly cracked a smile.

* * *

6H:That's the end of chapter 42! Their next adventure starts in chapter 43!

Anaretsu: Where are they going this time?

6H:Stay tuned to find out! Oh, and Merlin isn't dead. I forgot to mention that, didn't I?


	44. Fragment 43:The Ocean World Atlantica

6H:Yay, they're heading off to the next world!

Anaretsu: That world would be...?

6H: Atlantica! (trumpets play victory music in background)

Anaretsu: Joy.

6H:You would've said that no matter what world it was, wouldn't you.

Anaretsu: Yep.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 43-The Ocean World; Atlantica

* * *

The cramped little gummi ship sped off through space as it's three occupants cruched into one seat. Ryu drove the ship onward past formerly visited worlds.

"Hey, there's McFuzz town!" Cedeile called out. "Anything on the fragment radar yet?"

"Not a trace. Hopefully, we'll get something soon."

"I can't believe that Merlin didn't bother to tell us he was okay!" Aru grumbled, a little annoyed. "At the last moment, he jumped into the fairy godmother's house, and he stayed there during the whole battle! We were worried sick, and he didn't give a damn!"

"I didn't know you could curse, Aru." Cedeile said in amazment.

"Oh, sorry. It's not like me to be like this, I guess."

"It's alright! I'm a little ticked off with him myself!" Suddenly, the famillar beeping noise went off. Ryu glanced at it and then pulled down his world map from above. The screen came down, showing a closer view of the world in front of them.

"It's called Atlantica-A world entirely underwater, ruled by King Triton."

"Entirely underwater? Or just mostly?" Cedeile asked. He gave her an annoyed look.

"THE WHOLE THING, CEDEILE!" he yelled at her.

"But how will we land there?" Cedeile asked.

"I'll use my transformation magic!" Aru said in confidence.

"Are you sure you can do it, Aru? This isn't as simple as giving us mask or changing us into bat people." Ryu asked her. She had a look of confidence on her face.

"I'm sure of it! I am a great magician after all." they looked at her skeptically. "Well? Drive onward, and I'll take care of the rest." Ryu shrugged.

"Alright. What's the worst that could happen?"

"We could drown!" Cedeile screamed. The fragment hunter and the magician shook their heads as he drove the ship forward and she began conjuring up the magic. Blue flecks of light came up around them and Ryu entered the world...

* * *

They floated down into a cave in the waters. Cedeile dared to open her eyes and noticed she was still alive. She looked down at herself. Incedesent yellow scales covered her body up to her shoulders. They reflected pink, green, and blue light.

"What am I, anyway?" she asked, looking at herself.

"I tried to make you an angelfish." Aru replied from somwhere behind her.

"An angel fish?" Cedeile questioned, going to look behind her, but finding translucent, yellow fins spourting out of her back, like wings. Aru came into veiw. She'd changed herself into a tropical pink seahorse. "Hey, where's Ryu?"

"He's around here somewhere..."Aru trailed off, looking around. "Ryu, come out."

"No." he anwsered from behind a rock. Cedeile swam up the huge rock, resting on top of it.

"Come on Ryu! This is all kind of fun!"

"Oh shut up!"

"I tried to make you a shark, Ryu. Did it not work out?" Aru asked, swimming to where they were.

"A shark! That would've been an improvement over this!" he yelled back angrily. The two girls rolled their eyes and Aru swam over the top of the rock to where Ryu was hiding himself. Hysterical laughter echoed all over the cave walls.

"What is it? What?" Cedeile asked, going over the rock. She too burst out into hysterical laughter.

"I'm sorry Ryu. I guess I should've focused more, but your driving was so bad that I..." Aru gasped out between laughter. Ryu, insteed of becoming a shark, had been reduced to a tiny red lobster, perched upon the rock.

"Great! Just change me into a semi-human before I hurt you." He hissed. Aru nodded, still laughing, and gathered up her magic, blue flecks of light surrounding him. When the light cleared, He was half great white shark. His sword hung across his back, as usual. He glared at the two of them, who were trying to contain their laughter. "It's not funny."

"Y-yeah...s-s-ure...hee hee..."Cedeile said. She shook it off and swam back over the rock. The others followed, following the rock closely as they swam down. "Let's find the fragments and keyhole and get out of here!" she called back to them, but a red object in front of them caused her to put on the brakes. Aru and Ryu began to slow down behind her, but all three ended up crashing, landing right in front of the thing, which turned out to be a red crab. "Hey Ryu, it's your cousin!" Cedeile joked.

"Shut up!" He yelled at her, wacking her over the head.

"Who are you three?" the crab asked. They looked at him in wonder. Cedeile picked him up to get a better look at him.

"So you talk. With a bad carribbean accent, I might add." He swished away from her grasp and landed back on the ground.

"You don't seem to be from around here. You must be with..._them_..." he said, glaring at them.

"With who?" Aru asked, adjusting her glasses.

"Those evil things that suddenly appeared here one day! They began terrorizing everbody, and now...the kingdom is in a panic."

"Figures! Everywhere we go, those blasted heartless follow!"

"Heartless?" the crab asked. Ryu and Aru forced their hands over Cedeile's mouth.

"Stupid! Now he'll suspect us!" Ryu hissed in her ear. Aru swam up to the crab while Ryu dragged Cedeile back.

"Well, we've heard of these things, but we've never actually seen one...they must be terrible!" Aru said. The crab nodded. "Well, my friends and I happen to be great adventures that travel the oceans helping those in need. I'm Aru the magician, over there is Ryu the sword fighter and Cedeile, the uh...preistess with healing powers..."

"I'M NO DAMN PREISTESS!" She yelled before Ryu could silence her again. Aru laughed nervously.

"Who might you be?" she asked. The crab bowed.

"I am the royal advisor, Sebastion!" he said.

"Royal advisor, huh? To the great King Trition, I presume."

"Correct!" he replied. "Perhaps you'd like to meet with him. If you are indeed the people you claim to be, then no doubt he would like your assistance." He began to lead them out of the cave. Cedeile and Ryu followed a safe distance behind them.

"Cedeile, these people here have never heard of people from the outside coming here. We have to play it cool-their king is not too fond of outsiders." Ryu whispered to her.

"How are we going to explain the fragments to them?"

"Just replace the word 'worlds' with 'oceans.' He's a dimwitt, so he'll probably buy it."

"Ahem." Cedeile and Ryu looed in front of them to see Sebastion glared at them. Aru shrugged, rolling her eyes.

"Did I say dimwitt? I meant...um..genious! He's the wisest king ever!" Ryu insisted nervously. It seemed good enough for their guide, as he turned and began to swim around. Ryu and Cedeile sighed and continued alongside Aru.

"Nice Ryu. I don't know who will get us in trouble first-you or Cedeile."

"Oh shut it, Aru." She giggled softly as they made their way through the tunnels. Suddenly, they saw the flashing lights of a battle. They stopped dead, Sebastion trembling with fear.

"Oh no! It's another fight!"

"Let me handle it!" Cedeile said, calling out the heartblade. She swung it around to unleash her famous attack. "HOLY PURIFICATION!" The cross of burning light burned into the group of heartless. They fell over limply and disappeared. "How do ya like them apples?" Ryu, Aru, and Sebastion swam to catch up to her. A group of others came into view, and Cedeile's eyes went wide with recongnition.

"Sora?"

* * *

6H:Short chapter huh?

Anaretsu: The shorter, the better!

6H: Sadly, at 15, I still like Disney movies, and my favorite is The Little Mermaid. Sad, huh? Of course, all Disney movies are good! Right? Am I right!

Anaretsu: feh.

6H:See you in the next chapter!


	45. Fragment 44:Under the Sea

6H:Welcome to Chapter double 4's!

Anaretsu: That doesn't make any sense!

6H:Forget you. Thank you guys for all your reviews! I really appreciate it.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 44-Under the Sea

* * *

"Sora?" Cedeile asked, not sure if it was him.

"C-cedeile?" he asked. The two swam up to each other, then, knowing it was the other one, crashed into a big hug. Ryu looked in shock.

"Long time no see!" Cedeile exclaimed.

"How have you been?" he asked her. They released the hug, talking to each other a mile a minute, happy to be back together.

"I've been okay! How long have you been here?"

"Not too long. What about you?"

"We just got here." Ryu rolled his eyes.

"Come on. They are best friends. Don't you get excited when you see your friends after a long time?" Aru asked him.

"No." Aru shook her head. Sora's friends came up to them. Donald looked at Aru.

"You're just a kid! How can you do such advanced magic?"

"I trained hard, that's how. I didn't expect a duck to be able to master such a technique." Aru spat back. The two magicians had an unspoken rivarly towards each other. Donald was supicious of the girl.

'Hard training won't just teach you a spell that difficult. She must have some powerful magic. I had difficulty casting the spell, and it's taking most of my magic to keep it in place. But she doesn't seem to have a problem with it at all.' He thought to himself.

"No way! Nabuki, the demon queen?" Sora exclaimed.

"Yep!" Cedeile bragged. Ryu came between them.

"This is all nice and fuzzy, but we've got work to do." Ryu told them, annoyed.

"Geez, Ryu. You can be such a jerk sometimes." Cedeile said. "So, I see you found this place too. What a coincidence."

"Yeah. We were just flying along and it came out of nowhere. So, we just decided to land and whatever." Sora said.

"You know these guys, Sora?" A voice asked.

"Oh yeah. Cedeile, this is a new friend..."The red haired girl came into view.

"I'm Ariel." she said.

"One of the natives, eh?" Cedeile asked as Ariel swam past her.

"Yeah, this is my home. Welcome to Atlantica."

"You're supposed to be back at the palace! Your father's going to have my head!" Sebastion yelled fratically.

"Oh come on, Sebastion! I hate having to be all cooped up in the palace all day." She whined at him. "But still, I should introduce you guys to my dad! We have to be careful-those heartless could be anywhere." She swam up ahead, and Cedeile and Sora followed, behind them the others. Only Sebastion was left behind.

"Kids these days. So reckless..."he grumbled as he followed behind the group.

* * *

The great palace loomed up before them, a great street-though it was hardly needed- swooped up to the grand entrance. The whole group hovered at the end of the tunnel.

"There's usually alot of heartless here. We have to be careful..." Ariel looked around outside first, and then proceeded forward. Sora and his group followed, and behind them came Cedeile, Ryu, and Aru. Suddenly, they were ambushed by the jellyfish like heartless.

"This is no problem for me!" Cedeile said, flinging out the heartblade. Sora called forth his keyblade, and Ryu got out his sword. The three warriors swam forward, taking out the annoying little heartless. Aru used her aqua magic to exterminate them as they came to close. Ariel cast of few thunder spells of her own, and Donald used fire on a few ghost heartless. Goofy charged into them with his sheild. They proceeded to move forward, but a new horde appeared.

"This is endless!" Aru yelled.

"I'll handle it!" Sora yelled. "The rest of you get Ariel to the palace!"

"No way kid!" Ryu called. "You can't take them all out! I'll stay and help! Cedeile, protect the group!" Cedeile nodded, and swam rapidly, leading the group up to the palace.

"Are you trying to impress someone?" Sora asked slyly. Ryu didn't look at him.

"I'm trying to keep you from getting killed. Cedeile would be sad if something happened to you, even though she wouldn't say anything." Sora looked at Ryu for a moment longer, before turning back to the enemy. The two boys fought fiercly and soon the last of them were slain. They made their way up to the huge castle.

* * *

The two boys passed through the gates and caught up to the group, who were well on their way to the throne room. Cedeile glanced around nervously-this world was different from any other world they had been to. Sure, they had to become bat people in Nightville, but they still were walking on soild ground. This world was completely underwater! Plus, the way Ryu had described this king, he didn't sound very...welcoming.

"Do you think the king will like us?" Cedeile asked Ariel.

"I'm postive! You guys saved me, after all. We were really in a tight spot when we ran into Sora and them, and then you three come along...it must be my lucky day to run into so many strong warriors." the girl anwsered.

'way too hyper...almost like Yuffie...'Cedeile thought. They approached their destination-the throne room. It opened up before them, the light from above dancing on the floor and columns that served as walls. The room was more tall than wide, but served it's purpose enough. The throne looked like a huge, open conch shell, and was mounted high above the floor-almost as if it was perched on the edge of an abyss. King Trition was perched upon his throne, holding his golden trident, and seeming as if he was waiting for something. The great sea king was almost like a giant...except not. But he WAS pretty imposing, and made a good impression of power upon you. They slowly swam into the throne, up the long, sweeping green stone that looked like it could be an undersea red carpet. The king looked up,happy at first, then seemingly appalled at what he saw.

"Who are these intuders?" He boomed. Cedeile, Sora, Ryu, Aru, Donalld, and Goofy all winced at the volume, and backed up a few feet.

"They're friends." Ariel told him. He looked skeptical. Cedeile looked at the trident. The light from above made it seem to have its own glow.

"What is that?" she whispered to Aru. The magician looked back at her.

"It's his all powerful weapon, and it controls all the powers of the seas." Aru replied. "We shoudn't mess with him." Cedeile turned back to look at it.

'All the power, huh...I'd bet my heartblade that the heartless will be after it. They're probably dying to get their hands on this world.' She thought.

"But they saved me, daddy!" Ariel cried.

"They are outsiders-a threat even, just like these heartless!" The king yelled at her.

"Sir, the girl with the black hair and her comrads claim to be a priestess, a swordman, and a mage from a far away ocean who help people in need. They are willing to get rid of these evil beasts for us-"

"They could be connected to them for all we know! This is all a trap!" The king said again. "You know what those beasts are capable of! They could destroy our world, if we're not careful! But you don't seem to get it, no matter how many times I-"

"I'm not one of them!" Cedeile yelled. The rest of the group looked at her in shock. King Triton raised an eyebrow. Cedeile swam up to the throne. "I'm not one of those damn heartless. I don't care if you're the king of all w...oceans! I'm not gonna stand, er, float here and listen to you accuse me of working for them! I've watched too many people get hurt because of them, and I have fought to avenge every one of them! How dare you start telling me I'm in the same league as those demons!" The room was silent. Ryu dared to swim up behind her.

"Cedeile, I think he wants to kill you..." he whispered into her ear.

"And I'm not going to find out if he will..." The two of them backed up slowly, Cedeile putting on a cheesy smile and waving sheepishly.

"I'd like you to take them out of my sight, and I won't hear another word of them." The king told his daughter.

"But-"

"Not another word!" Ariel glared at him, but turned to leave, guiding them along with her. They hung out around the front hall.

* * *

"I can't believe him." She said angrily. Aru placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"It's okay. I can understand where he's coming from. He just wants to protect you." Aru said, smiling. Cedeile swam back and forth, pacing-like.

"The heartless are after that trident, I bet ya." she told Ryu and Sora, both getting dizzy from watching her. The fragment hunter leaned against one of the columns in thought.

"So what do we do?" he asked.

"We find out who's leading the heartless in this area and stop them!" Sora said, pounding his fist down into his palm.

"Let's hope it's not another demon." Cedeile said. "I've just about had enough of them."

"No, it's just heartless so far." Donald said. "But what's their plan...?"

"To get that trident, no doubt. Maybe one of us should stay here and watch the king, just to make sure he doesn't get attacked." Cedeile suggested.

"Gawrsh, Miss Cedeile! That sounds like a plan a smart person would think up!" Goofy told her.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M STUPID!" Cedeile yelled at him.

"No, it's a good plan. But, I'd like to know who's brought the heartless here. No doubt it's the local villian." Ryu said, also breaking up the fight. "If we knew more about this person, we could find their hideout, and then ambush them without having all the heartless battles."

"We'll have to ask the locals." Sora said.

"We've got one with us! Let's ask Ariel, I bet she'd know. The villan always wants to come after the princess." They looked to Aru and Ariel on the other side of the hall.

"Let's not guys." Ryu said.

"What! Why?" Cedeile asked, confused.

"...I just don't think it would be a good idea right now. Let's have a better look around this place first."

"Well, someone should stay here. Just to hide out, even by the gates would be fine. "Cedeile said. The group looked towards their weakest link-Goofy.

"Well, who's gonna stay?" he asked. The rest of them sighed.

"You're gonna stay, you buffon!" Donald yelled.

"Oh, gawrsh! Well, I'll do m'best then. Good luck guys!" he waved them off. They swam out of the palace and into the open waters.

Going back through the 'town' and into the tunnels, they followed Ariel and remained strangly...silent. As if the king, or someone else, had eyes everywhere. And they were right.

* * *

From her dark lair, our villaness watched the unsupected children, smirking to themselves.

"They think that they've bested me, have they? Bah! They can think again. Espically when I use one of their own against them..." she zoomed in on Cedeile, Ryu, and Aru. "So, this is the one who took down Lady Chain, Kana, _and_ Nabuki...the heartblade master. Peh, she doesn't look so 'pure.' I will be the one to stop not only her, but the keyblade master as well...It's the perfect plan, that no one will expect! Yes...I can see it now. They will all fall into my hands, espically the princess..." A dark figure loomed in the corner, and then the evil being burst into maniacle, evil laughter rang out from the dark depths of the ocean, shaking the ocean floor, and scattering little fish. The fish swam up into a tunnel, getting closer to the light, until they made it into safe territory. There they swam around happily...

until they were eaten by a heartless.

* * *

They swam down into some valley that spread out, a drastic change from the cramped tunnels. They dove down along the walls, swimming franticly, until their guide suddenly came to a stop. Behind her, the gang crashed to a stop.

"Warn us please when you're going to stop like that!" Cedeile hissed, rubbing her sore back.

"Get your stupid wings out of my eye, Cedeile." Ryu complained.

"An angelfish, Aru. You just had to make me an angelfish. OF ALL THINGS!"

"SHH!" they all told her. She crossed her arms and pouted sourly.

"I'm going to bring you guys to my secret grotto. It's over there." She pointed down and across the valley, to a promentory in the rock and a boulder pushed to rest against it. "That boulder is the door. Let's go." She went first, then the others followed. Their going was not smooth, as they encountered a large group of heartless. They were surrounded by both the big and small jellyfish, and some divers. Cedeile launched the first attack.

"HOLY PURIFICATION!" she swung the heartblade and purified the small heartless. Sora slashed a few with his keybalde. Ryu threw his sword like a boomerage, and miraculously, it came back to him.

"AQURA!" Aru called, shooting water magic out of her hands. Soon, the horde was gone, and they swam down to the huge boulder. After taking a look around, Ariel pushed the boulder aside and held it open for them. They darted in, and then she followed, but not before taking a last look around. She swore she saw someone hiding in a dark corner, but when she looked again, the figure was gone. She shurgged and slipped inside.

* * *

The cave was cicular as you entered, with the rock curving in and out like waves. They also made the perfect shevles, on which rested an assortment of many things that Cedeile recognized. Books, paintings, silverware, jelwery...even a music box that played a sad song.

"What is all this?" Sora asked in awe.

"A collection of mine. These are all the foriegn things that have come to our waters. I think they're...from other worlds." Ryu raised an eyeborw and put down the book he was looking at.

"Other worlds?"

"Yeah. I have...this silly dream...to go and see other worlds. Other worlds with something besides water." she said, looking up at the sky. Cedeile layed back in the current, putting her hands behind her head.

_"And besides, the other reason for the machine is to go to other worlds. Mr. Wickette and I want to travel to other worlds that have neverending night like our world, and maybe visit some worlds that have daylight." _She remembered Kai had said that in Nightville. She sighed passivly.

"What's so great about going to other worlds?" she asked. Sora looked up at her. "I mean...you were put in the place you belong for some reason. And you become attached to that place...you even call it 'home.' But if you leave it...then what's the point?" Ryu watched her sadly as she floated above them.

"We shouldn't stay here any longer. The heartless might come after us." Ariel said quietly. They all silently went towards the entrance. Cedeile and Ryu lingered for a moment longer- Cedeile floating around and Ryu watching her. She let herself fall down near the floor and swam out, with him close behind her. He was left in a state of thought. He just couldn't figure the raven-haired girl out. Most of the time, she was a happy, somewhat obnoxious girl, and the other half she was a fierce fighter who never gave up. But then, there were times when she was sorrowful, and seemed to be far away somewhere...

Before he left, he couldn't help notice that there was a blue stone, carved out in a famillar shape...

* * *

6H:That's the end of this chapter! How do you guys like it so far?

Anaretsu: I hate it.

6H: The plot gets moving more in the next chapter. So keep reading!


	46. Fragment 45:Friend or Foe? Makota and Ki...

6H:It's time for Chapter 45! YAY!

Jack: I'M BACK! YES!

Anaretsu: Oh boy...

6H:At this time, The Jack of Spades and myself would like to invite you to my special chapter 50 party! YAY!

Jack:It's gonna be a blast! Even more so than the chapter 30 party!

6H:We have to go decorate! AWAY!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 45-Friend or Foe! Makota and Kirisu

* * *

Going through the normal heartless barage, the group made it to a new tunnel that led to an even bigger valley. Strong currents gusted out of passages in the wall and up out of huge stone colums.

"Come on, guys! Let's look around! Maybe we'll find a clue on where to go!" Cedeile said, darting off in one direction recklessly. Ryu shook his head.

"I'll go after her. We'll meet up here in a bit, okay?" he said, before chasing after the heartblade master. The rest split up into groups of two-Aru and Sora going one way, and Ariel and Donald exploreing some of the tunnels. Ryu swam as fast as he could, looking for Cedeile. "Cedeile!"

"I'm over here!" She called. Ryu found her waiting for him.

"Don't just go off on your own. It's not safe."

"Sorry! Guess I just want to find the fragments and then defeat whoever's causing all this mess." she shrugged.

"We don't have to stick around that long."

"You mean...you're just going to leave after we find the fragments? Sora will still need our help." Ryu shook his head.

"You always think of him, don't you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean...It's just if it was me, it'd be different." Cediele looked at him confused. He turned away from her, looking towards the ground. "Forget it, okay." Suddenly, there a was movment of water near them. "What was that?"

"I didn't say anything, Ryu."

"No, shut up and listen!" He hissed at her. The sound came again. Ryu pulled Cedeile behind a rock, and peeked around the corner to watch. "We're not alone out here."

"No duh. Everyone else is in this valley too."

"No, you idiot! I mean...oh just shut up!" Cedeile followed his lead by looking around the side of the boulder. Something came into view-it looked like some sort of tail, but a light blue color. It disspeared as soon as Cedeile caught sight of it.

"What was that? A heartless?" She asked Ryu.

"I don't know...maybe you should..." Cedeile dashed out from behind the rock, facing whatever intruder was out there and unleashed a band of purifing magic.

"Ekks!"

"Oh crud..." Cedeile's voice came. Ryu smacked his head. Swimming around the rock, he found Cedeile and a poor girl, cowering in fear. "Look I'm sorry! I thought you were a heartless."

"What'd you do now, Cedeile?"

"Tried to purify this girl." She said, pointing to her newest victim. The girl had wavy black hair that licked her shoulders, and pale skin like snow. And, like most people in this world, she had a tail and fin, both of light blue. Ryu reached down to help her up off the ground.

"Sorry about that. Cedeile's not that bright."

"Hey!"

"It's alright. I'm not hurt or anything." the girl replied.

"Why were you sneaking around here anyway? Isn't it supposed to be dangerous the farther from the castle you get?" Ryu asked.

"I don't live in the castle, or any of King Triton's kingdom." The girl said.

"Oh, we forgot to ask your name! I'm Cedeile, and this jerk here is Ryu."

"I'm not a jerk." he pouted.

"Oh, be quiet!" she said, smacking _him_ in the back of the head. 'Ahh...vengence at last...'she thought.

"I'm...Makota..."she replied.

"There are alot of heartless around here. Aren't you scared?"

"No, the heartless don't scare me. Besides, they won't attack me..."she trailed off, as if she realized she said something she shouldn't have.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why won't they attack you?" Ryu asked, suspiciously.

"Why would they waste their time on me? They'd want to go after the king...or the princess. Speaking of which, I hope she stays in the castle. The heartless really would like her blood."

"Where'd you hear that?" Cedeile asked, alarmed.

"Oh, just around. It's really only a silly rumor. But if I were her, I'd never leave my father's side! I'd be so afraid..." Cedeile and Ryu looked at each other, not sure whether to believe her or not.

"Well, we should get back to the others. They might be wondering where we are." Ryu turned to their new friend. "Makota, you're coming with us. I don't like the idea of you by yourself out here."

"I wouldn't want to hold your group back. It's alright, I'll be fi-"Before she could turn to leave, Ryu grabbed her hand.

"Come." Makota gave up and let herself be dragged along by him. Cedeile stayed behind, watching them.

'Why is he holdng her hand like that? He can let go anytime. And why aren't they waiting for me?' She swam after them.

* * *

After they all met back and were introduced to Makota, they decided to go back to the grotto to plan something out, considering that the heartless didn't seem to invade the inside, and it was quite peacful. Of course, they were ambushed by the usual heartless hordes, and tried to escape past them without gaining too much damage.

Sitting within the safe confindes of it's rock walls, they all shot ideas at each other. No one could really think of anything good to use. Of course, no one would say they'd been thrown up against a rock wall, so they kept going over the facts, making Cedeile feel like some sort of detective.

"Sora and I found a tunnel with two passages in it that aren't accesible anywhere else." Aru said.

"The only problem is that to get to them, you have to go against a really tough current." Sora added.

"Ryu and I didn't find anything at all."

"All we found were heartless..."Donald stated. "And some underwater mazes that took us no where."

"We have to figure out how to get past that current..."Cedeile said, thinking.

"Don't think too hard, Cedeile. You'll hurt yourself."

"Very funny, Ryu." Suddenly, Ariel came up with an idea.

"There's a dolphin that swims around this area. It's strong enough to swim against the current and bring us there!"

"But won't Ryu scare it away? He is a shark, after all..."Cedeile teased. He glared at her.

"Makota, will you come with us?" Aru asked. The black haired girl shook her head.

"I don't want to be a burden. You guys go on ahead." she told them.

"Then stay here. You'll be safe." Ryu said to her. She nodded.

"I will, Ryu."

"Hey, wait a minute! Only Ryu's good friends call him that! His real name is Ryosuke."

"It's alright Cedeile. Forget it. She can call me Ryu if she wants." He swam out of the cave. Cedeile felt her anger rising.

'When I first met him, I got yelled at for calling him Ryu. It took awhile before he said I could call him that. Now this girl shows up and can call him 'Ryu' whenever she wants? I don't believe him!' she fumed silently, following the rest of the group. When the boulder closed, Makota waited for a few moments. The sound of moving water filled the grotto, destroying silence. Then, when she was sure that no one was around, she looked up at the hole at the top of the cave and quietly swam to it. Glancing around one last time, she slipped up through the gap and into open waters.

She swam down to the ocean floor and pulled aside some weeds to reveal another tunnel. Looking around, she slipped into it like a snake. The tunnel was narrow-she could barely slide through it- and was overgrown with weeds. It seemed to lead right to the depths of hell as it sloped down and around like a rollar coaster. Finally, it let out near the palace. Exitting, she made her way down under the coral rocks and other tropical water plants and up to the gates. Suddenly, she caught sight of Goofy, who was still guarding his post, although not really well, for he was...talking to a fish. Yes, it was very strange.

Ducking behind a column, Makota peeked around the corner, looking for an alternative route. Maybe it was better to wait till later- the guard should be out like a light by then. So, off she was to report back to her superior.

* * *

After getting a free ride against the current of the strange tunnel, the gang was in a huge new area, crowned by an old shipwreck. Debris lay around the area, mangled every which way.

"Holy hell..."Cedeile murmer at the great mass.

"We have to be careful, though. Sharks are supposed to hang around this place." Ariel cautioned them. They proceeded slowly down to the wreck below them. The looked around at the pieces of wreckage that lay strewn about the ocean floor. Cedeile decided to proceed ahead of the group and up to the ship. Just as she made it to the deck, something wizzed by her and then planted itself in front of her. It was a huge,vicious shark with great white teeth and meancing red eyes, both of which focused on her. After a moment of suspense, it charged down at her. She dodged it, landing above the attack, and narrorwly missing it's second assualt.

"Hey guys! A little help here!" Cedeile called. In her lack of attension for the new foe, she was thrown against the deck again, feeling as if the impact could've broken the brittle wood. The call for help had been heard down below where the rest of them were still looking for clues. Ryu and Sora both rushed up madly at the same time. Just before the shark attacked Cedeile, the two boys struck it, sending it back. While Sora went to keep it's attension, Ryu went over to her girl. "Thanks Ryu. I was almost a-"

SLAP!

"You idiot! Why weren't you more careful!" Ryu yelled at her. She felt the stinging pain left by his hand. It radiated it's own warmth. She looked back up at him, a little shaken up from the sudden move. Ryu nearly gasped at her expression and looked down at the hand he'd used to strike her. At first, he had been angry at her for putting them all in danger. Now he felt ashamed. He looked back at the master of the heartblade. 'And I told her I'd protect her. I promised her she wouldn't die before I did. And now look at me...'

"Aru, look out!" Donald yelled at the girl. The voice came from a distance, but seemed almost years away.

"Cedeile...I..." Before he could say anything else, she got up and swam out of there, going back to the entrance to the area. Ryu clenched his eyes shut in frustration.

The rest of the group was not having a great time with the shark. Sora charged at it with his keybalde extended, by got smacked out of the way by one of it's fins. Aru attmepted to cast a spell, but was knocked into the ship, crashing through the window. It followed her over. Inside the ship, she slowly pushed herself up, blood trickleing from various small cuts on her body. The huge beast attempted to get at her through the window, chomping it's fangs at her. She screamed, clasping her hands over her head and ducking down. Sora attacked it from behind with such a great force that it knocked it unconicous. Sora swam into the new hole in the ship and helped Aru up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She looked out fromunder some broken boards. "Is that a treasure chest?" she asked. Ariel and Donald came to join them as Sora moved the wooden planks and waved the dust away. Slowly opening it, he found a crystal ornament in the shape of a trident.

"Whoa..."he said in awe.

"It must've come from another world." Ariel commented, coming closer for a better look. Ryu swam down into the wreck.

"Is Cedeile okay?" Aru asked him.

"She...left here. I don't know where she went."

"What?" Donald exclaimed. Sora swam up to him.

"What did you do to her?" He asked angrily. Ryu looked up at the keyblade master, a great pain in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to, I swear. I just lost it and I..." he couldn't go on.

"This isn't like you. Is something wrong, Ryu?" Aru asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shook it off.

"I'm going to go find her..." he swam off without another word to the group. They all looked at each other in worry.

* * *

As Cedeile swam into the dark cave, she felt the tempeture rise in the water around her. Lava glowed from the cracks in the floor, but it remained quite dark. She was really just wandering aimlessly, but now she felt like she was going in circles over and over. Every wall looked the same to her.

She touched the cheek that had been aflicted. The faint burning feeling, thought fading away, still hurt as much to her. Why would Ryu hit her? He'd only smacked her over the head when he told her she was stupid, but this was different. He'd been so angry...

The sound of movement caught her attension as she looked behind her, swearing to see something swimming away. She decided to check it out, and followed the sound. Going around the corner, she caught the end of a tail. A rather famillar looking tail as well...

Trying to get closer, she nearly fell out into the open waters that suddenly came out of no where. Staying at the end of the tunnel, she saw a huge rock formation that looked like a huge, posessed fish. And swimming towards it was Makota. The lair looked dark and evil, so Cedeile used logic to guess that this was the lair of an evil being. She turned around quickly to get back to the others, only to crash right into Ryu.

"Ryu! Makota is swimming towards that rock...thing!"

"So?" Cedeile looked back at it, an omnimous feeling coming over her.

"Let's head back." She said, swimming past him. He turned, following a good distance behind her. He wondered what had her wound up.

* * *

Getting back into the lighter part of the ocean and meeting up with the group, Cedeile told them what she saw. Sora, Aru, and Donald looked at her like she was nuts, and Ariel seemed to be thinking about it.

"What did the rock look like?"

"Kinda like a weird fish...like this!" she said, making a weird face.

"No..that can't be..."

"What can't be?" Sora asked her. "Is something wrong? What does that mean?" The girl took in a deep breath.

"That is the lair of Ursula the sea witch. I'm not sure what happened, but I think she used to work in the palace, but got banished."

"Okay, 'sea witch' and 'banished' in the same sentence do NOT sound good to me." Cedeile said.

"She must've brought the heartless here!" Sora said. "But if Makota was going to her...Is Makota on the other side?"

"Damn it!" Cedeile exclaimed.

"We left her alone in the grotto! What if she's found the fragments, or knows where the keyhole is!" Aru gasped.

"I don't believe it! Why would Makota work for an evil witch?" Ryu asked. Cedeile turned to him.

"Why are you so concerned, Ryu?"

"I'm not!"

"Oh shut it, Ryu! Why are so desperate to know!" she yelled at him.

"Stop it the both of you!" Aru screamed. The two shut their mouths and looked at the magician. "The two of you have been acting weird since we got here. Now what's going on with the two of you?" They both looked at each other.

"Nothing, Aru. There's nothing..."Ryu said, not moving his eyes from Cedeile, who was giving him an annoyed glare. Sora looked from his best friend, to the fragment hunter, and back again. He felt pretty useless in this situation.

"Come on, you guys!" Donald said, breaking the tension. "Let's head back! We have to see what this crystal is for!" Still glareing at each other, Ryu and Cedeile took up the rear, with Aru right in front of them. She looked back at them, worried. They weren't usually so mad at each other. Why now?

* * *

They let the current sweep them out into the valley and then took a turn that Donald claimed was a shortcut. However, they just ended up getting lost and in another area, that was also fairly open. A few boulders or rock formations were scattered about. Not sure of what to do, they continued to wander.

"I told you that we should've gone left." Aru snapped at him.

"Oh shut up, rookie!" he yelled at her, calling her his new insult for her. He figured she could be a rookie in comparison to him-who'd been studying magic forever. Ariel swam in the front, looking around at the different rocks, and trying to make heads or tails of where they were. Suddenly, a huge group of rocks loomed in the distance. She sped up, wanting to see what they were. Aru and Donald stopped their bickering to notice.

"Ariel! Don't go off on your own!" Sora called, going to catch up with her. Cedeile stayed close behind him, and the rest behind them. Upon reaching the rocks, they found that they were somewhat arranged around in a circle, enclosing a small area, sheltering it from the tides. Ariel was before the largest of them, seemingly locked into place. The rock was actually a big cave, with bars made of seaweed streching across it, like a prison cell.

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked. She turned to him, her face pale.

"It's...a monster..."she whispered. Cedeile and Sora ventured forward, their respective weapons ready. From the darkness of the cave emerged the huge beast. It was rather strange looking-it had two huge eyes, and three horns. It's huge fins propped it up, making it look almost like a seal. All over it's body were rust and brown colored feathery weeds growing out of it, floating with the currents. It's huge eyes didn't look mean, but sad and meloncholy.

"Whoa..."Cedeile gasped. Sora dared to go forward.

"Who are you! What are you?" he asked. The monster opened its huge mouth, revealing its small fangs.

"I am Kirisu..." it said in it's low, tremedous voice. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." Sora called off his keyblade and came closer.

"Why are you in this cave?" Sora asked. The rest of the gang waited with their breaths held.

"I am being held captive. I am deemed a great danger to all of the seas. I am thought to be a monster." Cedeile found her voice.

"Well, aren't you?"

"No...no...I was actually just like you once. But that was very long ago."

"What happened?" Sora asked. Kirisu sighed sadly. The gang relaxed a bit, seeing as they were in no danger. Cedeile and Sora stayed up close to the cage, while the rest of them sat down on a smaller rock in the middle of the circle.

"It was so long ago...all I wanted to do was protect Makota..."

* * *

6H:HAH HA HA! What a cliffie! I haven't written a good one in awhile.

Anaretsu:...

Jack: You're too evil, Six!

6H:How about I tell you the ending!

Jack: O-O NO! THAT'S SO WRONG!

6H: heh heh...


	47. Fragment 46:The Cursed Family

6H:Welcome to chapter 46. Please RSVP to my chapter 50 party!

Anaretsu: What's the point! Even if they don't, they're going to ready chapter 50 anyway!

6H:Yeah, but I want to know how many people are acutally going to celebrate my 50th chapter.

Jack:YEAH! 50 chapters! dances

6H:To the fic!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 46-The Cursed Family

* * *

"All I wanted to do...was protect Makota..."

If Cedeile had been drinking something, she would've spit it all on Sora. But everyone was quite shocked at his statement. Kirisu sighed again. The tide shifted, blowing about the feathers all over his body.

"I don't know what happened to our parents, but as far back as I remember, it was just the two of us. We didn't dare go to the palace, because we didn't want to get split up. So we lived here, in this cave I'm trapped in now. We lived a good life, and it wasn't too hard to find food out here. I raised her all by myself. I knew I had to protect her. However, I couldn't protect her from what was going to happen. One day, Ursula got banished from the palace. She decided then to try and take over the seas and excerted all her power on everything. She happened to find us..." he paused, and they all could be sure he was crying. "She changed me into this monster. There was nothing I could do to stop her. However...when it came to the matter of what to do to Makota...my poor sister, she begged Ursula to change me back to normal. She pleaded while crying, trying anything to get the sea witch to change her mind. At last, they struck a deal-Makota would work for Ursula for one year, and after the year was up, the witch would change me to normal."

"That's just too awful." Cedeile said.

"And she took it?" Sora asked.

"She signed the contract, and the deal was made. Meanwhile, the people in the town found me and tried to take me away. I knew Makota would come back, and if they took me, I would be killed, so I fought against them and killed five of them. Even though I didn't mean to, the believed me too dangerous, so they locked me up in here."

"I take it Ursula didn't keep her promise." Ariel said to him, coming closer.

"It's been ten years, and Ursula won't even think about letting Makota go. My sister still comes here to see me every night, or she used too. She hasn't come for a few weeks now. Ever since those heartless started showing up..."

"We think Ursula brought them here." Sora told him. "She's probably going to use them to get her revenge."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Kirisu said. "Her plan was foiled ten years ago.There's no doubt she's looking for revenge." Cedeile drifted into thought.

"But wouldn't she have come after us by now?"

"Ursula doesn't just attack you head on. She uses tricks and spells to get what she wants. I hear that recently, she obtained a great amount of power from glass shards."

"The fragments!" Ryu exclaimed, breathless. "How many does she have?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell you. I just heard it from Makota. Ever since that day, she hasn't returned here."

"Then let's pay the sea witch a visit..."Cedeile said.

"Hold on! What about the crystal?" Aru said. "Maybe we should see what it does, before we go looking for trouble."

"A stupid crystal or the fate of this world, Aru? Hmm...doesn't seem like a contest to me! Let's go find this sea witch and give her what she deserves."Cedeile pounded her fist into her palm.

"But what if the crystal shows us the way to Ursula, or more importantly, shows us the keyhole!" Aru threw at her.

"She has a point, Cedeile."Sora said. "Maybe it would be a good idea to check it out. Besides, you know the way there, don't you?" Cedeile was going to protest, but couldn't think of anything good to say, so shut her mouth and sighed.

"Fine..." she grumbled. Ariel swam up to Kirisu's eye level.

"We'll save Makota for you, Kirisu. You've been through too much pain already..."she said.

"Thank you..." the giant beast whispered, heading back into his dark prison.

* * *

She swam up the horrible hall, those ugly creatures reaching out for her. They were crying out for help, but she ignored them. It was none of her buisness. She moved the seaweed curtain away and slipped in.

"Master..."she said. Ursula the sea witch turned away from her vanity to look at her new visitor.

"Oh, it's you." she said, disapointed, and turned back to her mirror, watching Makota in the glass. "Did you take care of that little chore?"

"No."

"NO? And why not?" she asked, enraged. Makota sighed.

"These kids left one of their friends behind as a guard. I didn't want to get caught. Besides that, I thought you wanted the princess to carry out our dirty work for us." The sea witch grinned.

"Yes. That would make the revenge all the better. Do you know what they are doing right now?"

"They found the crystal in the ship, just like you said they would. They are heading back to the grotto right now."

"Good, good." The evil witch turned and went to her magic cauldron. She summoned up blue smoke from it's depths. The smoke formed a picture of the palace. "Here's what you do. Swim to the palace and tell the king that you saw his daughter with those outsiders, and that they were heading for the grotto." she intructed, the smoke animating it as she went on. "King Triton knows that the crystal is the keyhole of this world, and when he sees those kids around it, he'll be angry, with his daughter, no less. She'll get so upset, that she'll only be able to think bad thoughts for him. That's when I come in, and make a few promises. Then, she'll bring me the trident, and I'll be the most powerful ruler of the seas. Mallificent will be pleased."

Makota smirked.

"And then, my Master, you will let me go and change my brother back to his true form, correct?" she asked. Ursula looked at her through the fumes.

"We will discuss it when the time comes."

"But I-"

"Look!" Ursula said, leaning through the smoke to get right in the girl's face. "We had a deal..."she summoned from her cauldron a gold roll of paper. Unfurling it, she reveal a document with writting on it. It's gold light filled the dark room. "You signed this contract ten years ago, giving your will up to me. Your name down here proves that you work for me as my slave unconditionally. So go and do what you've been told!" Makota went to protest, but closed her mouth, turning away in shame. The contract disappeared magiclly, and red smoke rose from the cauldron, forming into the shapes on the heartblade and keyblade masters, and their friends, swiming away towards the grotto. "Pathetic fools..." she said. She extended her hand into the fumes and clenched it, making the smoke disapate.

* * *

Making their way back sucessfully and ignoring all of Donald's advice on directions, the group made it back to the grotto. Ariel took the crystal out of her bag and held it up to the blue stone on the wall.

"The same shape..."she murmered. Sora gingerly took it from her.

"Let's see if it fits..." he told her. He went up and slid it in the stone. It fit in perfectly and shone brightly. All of them admired it's beauty.

"So, you ignored me and befriended them anyway..." a booming voice uttered angrily. They all turned. The sea king was there, looking rather furious.

"Daddy! How did you-?"

"Never mind that." he said. He looked over to the stone and the crystal, eyes going wide. "What is that!" he demanded.

"We found it!" Ariel yelled. He pointed his trident at it and blew it to smitherines. The gang looked at it wide eyed. The glow dimmed down and the cavern took on it's usual level of light. Ariel swam out of the cavern, distressed.

"Hey, King!" Cedeile called as the king turned to go. He stopped, and Cedeile was going to curse him out, but Aru put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head no. The king left.

"I wonder why he destroyed the crystal?" Sora thought out loud.

"Maybe we should go find her." Ryu said. "It's not safe for her to be alone." The rest of them agreed, and Sora, Donald, and Aru left the grotto. Cedeile was about to leave, when Ryu grabbed her wrist. She turned to face him. "I just wanted to say...that I'm sorry..." He looked at her, and she smiled. He started to smile back, but felt a sharp stinging pain on his left cheek. "You slapped me!" he yelled at her.

"Yeah! Now we're even!"she exclaimed. He looked at her, confused for a moment, and then smiled at her.

"You're strange, you know that?"

"Not as strange as you." The two swam out of the cave together.

"How am I strange?" Ryu asked her. She thought about it for a moment.

"You're all angry one mintue, then you yell at me for being stupid, and then you get quiet. You never seem happy, but you're never sad..."

"That's not true. You're just making it up."

"Why do you say it's not true? And how come you don't trust anyone?"

"I do trust people. Let's focus on looking, here." He swam over to a small cave and looked inside.

"Yeah right. Tell me, then Ryu-who do you trust?" He turned to face her.

"You and Aru. Are you going to leave me alone now?" She shrugged her shoulders and went to help him look.

* * *

_"If you retrieve the trident for me, then you will get your wish to see those other worlds..."_

The promise ringed through her head. She was sure that she couldn't trust the sea witch, but right now, she would kill to see those other worlds. Ariel swam up to the palace. Goofy, left there as a guard before, was now asleep. She slipped past him silently. Peaking out from underneath the 'floor', Makota spied on the little victim, watching her swim up to the palace and into the throne room.

Making sure her father wasn't around, she spotted the golden trident resting across the throne. Makota swam up behind her, staying behind a column. Ariel swam forward, reaching out for her father's mark of power. As soon as she had it in her clutches, Ursula appeared right behind her.

"Give it to me, child!" she demanded. The girl hesitated, but then handed it over slowly. Ursula grabbed it out of her hands.

"At last! The power is MINE!" she declared. Makota came out of hiding, and Sora, Cedeile, and the rest of them came up into the throne room.

"Oh no!" Cedeile yelled. Sora called out his keyblade and charged forward in an attempt to stop the villian, but she used her new powers to knock him against a collum. Cedeile swam over to him as he sunk down to the ground, groaning in pain. She turned back to Ursula. "Be purified, damn it!" she yelled, putting her magic to work. Ursula slashed through it, making it fade harmlesly away and rain down in sparkles.

"Come, girl. We have work to do!" she called to Makota.

"Makota, don't listen to her! Do you really believe that she'll uphold her promise?" Cedeile asked the girl. She turned away from the heartblade master. In a brilliant explosion of magic, the two disappeared.

"I don't believe it. We were foolish!" Ryu cursed at himself.

"This is all my fault! If I hadn't given the trident to her..." King Triton sunk sadly into his throne. It seemed already his power was fading. Ariel swam to him. "Daddy! Please, I didn't know what I was doing!" He looked at the others, the forigeners to his world. Cedeile gently lifted Sora up, making sure he was okay. Goofy came in, wondering what was going on.

"You children..." Sora swam up before them. Cedeile followed. "I knew it. The two of you are the keyblade and heartblade masters, correct?"

"We are." Sora replied.

"Just as I thought. That crystal you found eariler reveals the keyhole to this world. I was to ignorant to see it then, but now I can tell."

"We'll get the trident back for you, your highness." Aru bravely replied, coming forward.

"Cedeile, lead us to the lair of that witch!" Donald yelled in a fury. "We'll teach her a lesson!"

"Alright! Come on, guys!" They went to leave.

"Wait! I'll come with you!" Ariel called. "I want to be forgiven for my sin." The group nodded, and all of them headed out together. The king watched them leave, remaining on his throne.

'I wasn't sure at first, but now I am...that one girl with the heartblade master..her aura has a power like that of my trident. How odd...'

* * *

There was a clattering noise as the end of the cane hit the floor and the old lady slowly pushed herself out of her rocking chair.

"Grandma!" a young girl cried, running over to the old woman. "You shouldn't try to move!" The lady sighed and sat back down again, hanging the wooden cane on the arm of her rocking chair.

"You're right. I tried to over do it again, didn't I?" she asked.

"At this rate, I'll be at risk for a heart attack!" the girl said, picking up the blanket from the floor and placing on the lady's lap.

"For a moment, I felt the power of the heartblade master..." the girl looked up at her grandmother.

"Really?" she asked, a big smile forming on her face. "This is great! Just what we've been waiting for! Grandma, do you think she'll make it here?"

"Not for a long while, yet. Don't get so excited, dear. The power is from far away, and I'm not so sure I sensed it as much as I imagined it..." The girl's face fell.

"Grandma, do you think Cloud will ever come back here? He was really nice. He's alot like papa..."The girl trailed off.

"He may, he may not. But, perhaps it is he who will lead the heartblade master to us." she replied mysteriously. "Now, why don't you set the kettle on the fire and we can have a nice cup of tea."

"Okay grandmother." the girl responded, running from the room, only illuminated by the fireplace. She carried the huge kettle, which was way too much for two people, and filled it from the water pump from the small, wooden door that led outside. After setting the huge pot over the roaring fire, she pulled a book off the nearby shelf and handed it to her grandmother. "Will you read the story about the fragments being scattered again?" The grandmother smiled, and open the book, whoose cover read "Book of Fragments."

* * *

6H:SUSPENSE! BE SUSPENSEFUL AND IN A FOG!

Anaretsu: Shut up!

6H: Sorry for the delay. I've been getting stuck lately.

Jack: Almost chapter 50! YEAH!

6H:I know what the special surprises are going to be! They are and aXXXXXX, aXXXXXX, a few sheep, a sack of potatos and XXXXXXXX!

Jack: I didn't catch any of that.

Anaretsu: good. Now can you all just go away! I'm sharpening my sycthes!

6H:Hey! Put those back in your soul room, baka yami!

Anaretsu: Make me!

6H: . (chases Anaretsu around room.)

Jack: Please stay tuned for the next chapter.


	48. Fragment 47: Magic Failure! Aru's Abduct...

6H:Welcome to the final part of the Atlantica saga!

Anaretsu: yay.

6H: I have to agree with you. It's been hard to write this one. But I've got the CONCLUSION IN MY HANDS!

Jack: All right! Let the battle begin!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 47- Magic Failure! Aru's Abduction

* * *

The group followed Cedeile as she sped through the tunnels at breakneck speed, leading them to the spot where Ursula's lair lied. They regarded the lair carefully, hesitating to move foward. Sora went first, and Cedeile right behind him. Soon, the little group entered. Horrible sheirking sounds filled the air as the aweful bottom feeders below them reached up and tried to grab them. One linked itself around Aru's wrist. She pulled fiercely to break free, struggling in it's grip. Finally, she just decided to blast the thing with fira shot. It screamed like a little girl and crumbled back into it's place.

* * *

Ursula, unaware she had visitors, was rejoicing in her minor victory. The smoke of her cauldron danced as she weaved her hands through the air. Makota watched in curiosity, staying against a wall.

"At last, my plan comes together!" she cheer for herself. He vile pets, the two eels Flotsam and Jetsam, slinked out of hiding and came down, wrapping around her. "Yes, my little babies, it's a time for celebration..." she said, petting the one's head. Ursula turned to Makota. "And now, our deal is fulfilled." Shaking off her pets, she made her way to the cauldron and summoned the golden contract. Makota looked at it with widened eyes. It unfurled, and the sea witch read it off. "I, the belowed signed party, will offer myself to Ursula the great sea witch for one year's time, in which I will act for her as a willing servant tending to my master's every whim. At the end of my term, Ursula will not only no longer require my service, but will revert my brother, Kirisu, back to his original form." she glared evilly at the girl. "...signed 'Makota.'" She girl dared a smile.

"Master...am I...my brother...?"

"Yes, child. I will begin to potion imdeiatly. Let's begin!" She called the two eels and they fluttered to the huge shell on the wall. Snappihg her fingers, it sprung open. The two demon creatures scooped up certain jars and bottles, bringing them to their master. She grabbed them, looking at them for a moment, and then threw some into her pot, and the others up into the water, where they remained suspended. Different colored smoke burst out of the cauldron-red, then blue, then green. Makota ventured forward, gazing at the magic being worked. A minature tornado came out of the stew and encircled the cauldron and the two former partners in crime. The witch summoned forth the contract, it's gold light shinning on Makota. An elegant fishbone pen appeared next to her. Ursula slunk in behind her.

"What now?" she asked, alarmed.

"Sign right below where you signed ten years ago to confirm the contract. The magic will turn your brother back to normal." Blue smoke leaked out of the cauldron in a sickly way and limply slunk around Makota's hand. Makota looked at the contract that had worked as her shackles for years. But now it was all over...she and her brother were free..."Sign it..." a hiss came. Many over hissing and moaning voices came. It seemed that even the creatures in the hall joined in.

"sign it...sign it..sign it!..." they all becokoned. The sickly blue smoke lifted Makota's hand to grab the pen and bring it to the paper. Ursula sneered, gripping Makota's shoulders with sharp nails. She was about to touch the paper under the ten year old signature above it when the gang entered.

"Makota, wait!" As if snapping out of a trance, Makota turned her head to face them, Ursula doing likewise. The magic died down, on the contract and the blue smoke bond remained. She sneered.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the two masters...and all their littler friends. I wasn't expecting guests. You should have called."

"Sorry, I didn't have the time!" Cedeile launched a small attack on the golden scroll. Makota snapped back as the paper and the blue smoke disappeared rather quickly. She glared at the girl.

"What do you think you're doing!" she yelled at them.

"Do you think after ten years, this bastard is going to change your brother back to normal?" Cedeile asked. "You've been deceived, Makota!"

"Listen to Cedeile! Ursula is going to go back on her word!" Sora called.

"Shut up, all of you! None of you know what it's like to fight for someone you care about! To sacrifice everything for them!" she screamed.

"That's right, dear." Ursula said with fake compassion. "The deal is almost complete now.Just sign this paper, and your brother will be freed of his prison, and you as well." The two turned back to the cauldron. The magic storm started up again, but they all charged in. Aru brought both hands up behind her head, almost like she was lifting a ball to throw.

"THUNDRA SHOT!" she yelled, throwing an orb of electricity.

"Blizzard!" Donald yelled. Both hit Ursula, and the magic died down. She turned to glare at them.

"Fine, we'll do it the hard way!" She rose up above them and grabbed a few potions from her cabient of goodies. She threw them down at the party. One smashed on the ground and released a pink smoke in the lair. Sora swam blindly through it, only to be confronted by Flotsam and Jetsam. They both charged into him and he slamed into a wall. One of them came down and bit into his shoulder. He cried out as blood floated out into the water around him.

"Fira shot!" Aru yelled, shoot several small fireballs at them. They backed off a bit, and Goofy chased after them, pile driving them into the opposite wall. "Are you alright?" she asked Sora. He was about to reply when Aru got hit by an explosion. Falling on the ground, shoulder smouldering, Sora looked up to see a parting in the smoke. Ursula was being assulted by Ryu, but he didn't seem to be having a sucessful time. The witch was loaded with different kinds of glass bottles.

Cedeile was trying to feel her way through the think smoke. She made it out finally, but got hit by what seemed to be fire bombs. These smacked her down to the floor. Regaining herself, she got back up and found Makota there, holding on to the rolled up parchment.

"Makota..."

"Stay out of it." she hissed. A few more of the bombs pumled into her back. She felt like her skin was burning, and the scent of burnt flesh confirmed that. She lifted out her heartblade and just flinged it without caring. A small spark of light flew out of it and cut through Makota. She winced for a second, but then regained her posture. Cedeile breathed heavily-the bombs slamming into her back had really hit hard. She felt cold, thin fingers slide around her throat and then grasp it tightly. She choaked for breath as Makota pressed hard on her. "This is for my ten years of pain...for his ten years of pain!" she cried. Cedeile flipped around and kicked Makota off balance. The hands slipped off her throat and she gasped for breath, letting life flow back into her. Makota came back for another try, but Cedeile retailated with a hard punch. Makota got knocked down on the floor and coughed up some red blood. Instead of landing on the floor, it floated away sickly.

"Sorry, Makota, but I have to defeat Ursula and stop this madness."

"No! She's going to change back my brother for me! It's in this contract!"

"Leave those dreams behind, Makota! If Ursula would've kept her deal right, than she would've stopped this nine years ago when your year of service was up!" Cedeile yelled.

Ryu got smacked aside and into Goofy, who had joined him to help fight. Ursula picked up a spherical jar and popped out the cork. A sharp windstorm of knives flew at them.

"Tch!" Ryu went as a sharp cut made blood leak down his face. He took out his sword and cut through the storm. It sliced in two and poofed away. He went for the witch herself, put she threw a small square bottle against his forehead. As soon as it hit him, his face looked surprised and he fell over, passed out. Blood flowed out of the new injury and filled the water around them.

"See child. Not all off my tricks are potions..." she mocked. Goofy was going to ram into her with his huge iron shield, but she knocked him away like a fly. Sora came out of nowhere and landed a few good hits, but got thrown down on the ground. A little blood leaked from the small puncture wounds in his shoulder. A sharp pain came in the back of his neck. His childish face squinted in pain as he fell forward. Jetsam released his teeth from the back of Sora's neck and the two eels snickered. Just as things were looking bad for the gang, the wall behind Ursula burst open. Kirisu gave a loud roar and charged at Ursula, going through the other wall. The magic chains that were choaking Ariel disapated. Makota got up off the floor and swam to the new hole in the wall, looking at her brother and Ursula fight. Cedeile dashed out, followed by Donald. Aru slowly slunk across the floor, a huge black mark covering half of her back. Sora got up, grabbing the back of his neck. He swam over to Goofy, who was over Ryu. Sora gently slapped the fragment hunter's face to wake him up. The boy responded, slowly opening both eyes, and then got up.

"I'm fine." he grunted.

"You don't like me very much, do you?"

"She talks about you all the time, you know. Do you ever think about her?"

"Cedeile?" Ryu looked at the keyblade master with a great seriousness. "Of course I do. I'm always concerned-I wonder if she's okay, or sad, or alone...she used to be alone alot as a kid." Sora placed a trusting hand on Ryu's shoulder. "You'll promise she'll never be alone for me, right? You won't let her end up alone?" Ryu nodded with a great intensity in his eyes.

"I promise, Sora...I'll always be there with her."

* * *

"Ungrateful fool! I took care of your sister for ten years and this is my thank you?" Kirisu growled.

"You did NOT take care of her! You didn't hold up your deal!" he roared.

"I was just making the potion for your transformation, before these fools burst in on me..." The monster stayed still, not speaking, the currents lifting his feathers. "It's almost complete. All Makota has left to do is to resign the contract and it will be complete.

"HOLY PURIFICATION!"

"Thunder!" Ariel's and Cedeile's attacks intertwined and hit the sea witch at the same time. Makota floated down, watching the fight. Ursula recovered from the attack quickly, and turned to the victimized girl.

"Go on! Sign the contract and it will be complete!" The paper appeared before her again. Cedeile and Ariel watched in suspense, but it was short lived, for Makota grabbed the pen in a death grip and and furiously signed her name. As soon as she finished, the parchment rolled back up and flew into the caludron up above in the lair. Ryu, Sora, Aru, and Goofy watched as the potion cooked for a breif moment in the enclosed cauldron and then exploded open, a magic storm flying back out of the hole in the wall. The four dashed down, following it, and getting caught within it. The storm settled around the group. Makota watched in wonder and joy as the gold and green swirls flew around them in a fury.

"This is not good, is it?" Cedeile asked Donald.

"We could be crushed by the intensity of the magic forces in here! And we can't break through either for the same reason!" he replied, frantic.

"What can we do?" Ariel asked. Suddenly, a burst of energy like lightning danced by and nearly struck them. Ariel and Donald swam away. Cedeile remained.

"I won't run!" she cried. _Tifa, Kana...Nabuki, Kai, Benida, Silver Eye, everyone...! _"Too many people are counting on me!" Ryu swam away from Sora and the others and shielded Cedeile from the deadly bursts. "Ryu!"

"You won't have to fight alone!" he yelled.

"Thank you." Kirisu tore his gaze off of the two back to Ursula.

"Stop this now! Everyone will get killed!" he demanded.

"That is the idea..." she sneered. Makota and Kirisu gasped.

"I knew it! You never had any intensions of keeping your deal!" Aru shouted. Rage boiling, Kirisu charged forward and bit into Ursula's shoulder with his fangs. She yelled out in pain. Flotsam and Jetsam went to help her, but got zapped by a magic burst and died.

"Kirisu, no!" Makota screamed. A burst of magic came down and hit him, swirling around him and making him shrink. Yet he still held tight, blood leaking out of his mouth. Makota reached out for her brother, begging him to release the witch. Makota turned to Cedeile. "Stop him! Use your light from your weapon!" she demanded.

"No, Cedeile! Don't purify him!" Ryu shook her, making her look directly at him. "He wants this! He wants to protect Makota to make up for ten years ago."

"Do it!" Makota shierked.

"No! Do not use your power!" A bright flash of light came as Kirisu, back to his orginal self, let go of Ursula, falling backwards and floating down, out of the storm.

"KIRISU!" Makota screamed. She swam to exit the area. Cedeile went to stop her.

"No, Makota! you'll be crushed if you-!" she ignored her and broke through, falling down into the small pit where her brother lay on a rock. She fell on top of him, hugging him tightly, blood leaking out of her mouth and gushing out of her back and side. Kirisu slowly brought his arms around her, his sandy colored hair floating in the constant currents.

"Ma..ko...ta..." he breathed.

"S-see, brother...I knew that she would keep her end of the bargan...I did this all for you..." Tears leaked out of his closed eyes.

"It's all over now...we'll be able to live a good life from this point onward. We'll go somewhere else and start over. And we'll have a beautiful home and have lots of friends to depend on when things get less than perfect. It'll be great, won't it Makota?" he squeezed harder on her bloody body, sobbing, feeling nothing but an empty shell. Soon, the echos off the rocks ceased and there was nothing but silence.

* * *

Sora shook with anger, his fists clenched.

"How...could...you...?" he got out as the magic died away. "They never did anything to you! You destroyed their lives without a reason and then, when you promised to bring them back together, you deceived and killed them! WHY!"

"It's not about doing the right thing or being nice, boy. It's about me getting what I want! And right now, I want to crush all of you in one blow!" From one of her clenched hands she revealed a pile of glass shards.

"The fragments!" Ryu exclaimed.

"She had them the whole time! And so many!" Aru cried. Ursula brought them to her mouth and engulfed all of them. Suddenly, she began to grow bigger and bigger until she was a giant monster. Ryu drew his sword at ready and Cedeile called out the heartblade. The two prepared for a tough battle. Sora, still filled with rage, got out the keyblade in a flash and charged recklessly, being thrown back by a blast of darkness. Goofy and Donald moved in, dodgeing lightning and other random attacks.

"Holy purification!" Cedeile screamed, but the attack bounced off harmlessly. Ryu went to pierce through her heart, but got flung down by a giant arm. Ariel cast one of her thunder spells, but the sea witch grabbed her and began to squeeze her tightly. Aru watched afraid as they all took a thrashing.

'They're all...getting hurt.' she thought. Sora made a few more blind attacks, none doing much of any good. 'But what can I do? My magic...is just as useless...' Suddenly, she felt somthing rise up within her and grabbed her shoulders tightly. 'This feeling...what is it? A great power is coming to the surface!' A great blast of light burst out of her, engulfing everything.

"Lightra..." the gentle whisper came. When it cleared, Aru began to fall, weakened. Cedeile and Ryu felt their bodies almost revert back to normal. A gush of unbreathable water filled their lungs briefly. Aru's form broke and she was back to normal.

* * *

"Aru, no!" a voice whispered despretly from the darkness.

* * *

A shadow suddenly appeared down below Aru. Cedeile and Ryu tried to swim for it, but Aru sank into it before they could reach her.

"ARU!" Cedeile yelled. Ursula began to fade out as she let out one final yell of pain and defeat. When she entirly faded away, the pile of fragments hit the ocean floor, but Ryu and Cedeile had bigger problems. There forms, too, broke off in blue flecks of light. Cedeile made the mistake of breathing in and began to suffocate, and then passed out. Ryu, holding his breath, reached out for her and grabbed her, holding her closer to him. He turned to Sora and his group.

"Go! I'll give you your form for this world back, but you have to swim to the surface and save her! I only have enough magic for you!" Ryu nodded, and Donald gave Ryu the form of the shark. He darted off as quick as he could. "Uh oh..."

"What is is, Donald? A-yuk!" Goofy asked.

"I forgot to make it so he could breathe..." Donald admitted.

"What!" everyone else exclaimed.

Ryu took a deep breath in, but only got a mouth full of water. Realizing Donald's mistake, he pushed himself to go father. The surface seemed to be miles away, but he kept going, flying past fish and floating algae, his lungs screaming, his heart feeling like it would tear out of his chest. All he could think about was losing Cedeile and desprately begging her to stay alive in his head. Finally, he burst through to the surface and took a breath of fresh air, gasping. Holding Cedeile above the water, he watched her, trying to get her to breathe again.

"Come on, Cedeile! Wake up!" he cried, shaking her. She coughed violently, spitting up the nasty sea water. Her dark emerald eyes came open, seeing Ryu above her. She smiled, trying to regain her breath.

"Ryu...are we alive? It seemed like we wouldn't make it..." she panted. He set her down, her arms resting around his neck, and his arms drapped gently around her waist as they floated in the ocean, their parked gummi ship bobing up and down on the waves.

"Yeah...we're alright now." Exhausted from his trip, he rest his forehead aganst hers and began to breath heavily, still trying to catch some wind. She smiled, clsoing her eyes and letting the sun warm them.

* * *

6H: What happened to Aru? How many more fragments will they get? Will Cedeile add them right?

Jack: TELL ME!

6H:You'll have to wait. Only two more chapters till the chapter 50 party! YAY!

Anaretsu: Hello, travel agent. Yes, I'd like a flight from as far away from my current location as possible...

6H: Leave a review!


	49. Fragment 48:Riku's Secret World

6H: I bet you are all mad at me because I never told you what happened to Aru in the last chapter. Well now, you find out where she is, and with who!

Jack: Plus, there is only two more chapters till the chapter 50 party! YAY!

6H:dances around yeah!

Anaretsu: I should've never left my soul room for this. (walks out of room)

Jack: What's her problem?

6H: Don't know. Here's the chapter!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 48-Riku's Secret World

* * *

When Aru became aware of herself after being knocked out, she could feel she wasn't in water anymore. She breathed in deep, welcoming air into her lungs. The next thing she noticed is that she was cold, but was covered by a blanket and her hair had been taken down. Her robe was gone and so were her shoes and glasses. She still lacked the energy to open her eyes, so she layed there in the silence. Soon, footsteps echoed off the walls and approached her. She didn't move, not even when someone sat down to her right. There was a rustling of movement, it was very quiet, and then felt a sudden cold on her left cheek. She winced at first, but then, the hand became warm and she snuggled against it.

'Where am I? This hand...it feels so gentle...' she slowly opened her red eyes and saw the pools of artic ice.

"You're awake...I was worried...because you slept for a long time..." he said, smiling a bit. Aru sat upright, looking around at where she was. It was a dark room and the walls strecth up to infinity, or so it seemed. She was resting on a curvy couch thing-the only way she could think to describe it- placed in the middle of the floor. A small square table had her glasses and her blue hair ribbon. Her robe was folded up neatly on the floor, and her shoes leaned next to it. "I bet you can't see without your glasses. Hold still..." through her blurry vision, she saw him gingerly lift them off the table and, like a doctor with something fragile, unfolded them and slipped them onto her face. Her vision became much clearer. He stood up, walking around the end of the bed and going towards a source of light.

"Riku..." Aru breathed, breaking the quiet moment. He stopped walking. "Was it you...? Did you bring me here?" she asked.

"I did. I saw...you used that spell again...the one of light."

"Light magic? How would I know light magic? It's the most advanced and powerful of all elements! If I tried a spell like Light...I'd be crushed by my own magic energy and be killed instantly."

"But you did use it. And you used it on me in Monstro, during that first time we met. Lightra...that was what I heard you say. Well, it didn't sound like you, but it _was_ you." She looked at him in disbelief. "Well, forget it. I saw you were in trouble. I couldn't just leave you to drown. So I brought you here after you passed out."

"What about Ryu and Cedeile? Are they alright?" she asked, remembering the battle. She knew that if she had passed out and the form shift had lifted off her, there was a good chance that it lifted off of Ryu and Cedeile as well.

"They are fine. I was a little worried for a moment, but they made it out of there. And they got a nice haul of fragments."

* * *

"18...19...20.." Ryu counted, setting the fragments on the console of his gummi ship.

"Wow! All the effort was worth it for you guys, then, huh?" Sora asked.

"Yes. Thank you for bringing these to us. I didn't believe so many would be in one place. Anyway, Cedeile and I are going to look for Aru. That shadow, whatever it was, transported her someplace." Cedeile stood by the glass, looking out at space, being extremely quiet. The two boys looked over at her.

"I suppose we'll have to wait to meet again." Sora said, concern for his best friend clearly in his voice.

"Yeah. We'll be leaving soon. Say goodbye to Ariel for us, okay?" Sora nodded, and walked over to the heartblade master. He rested a hand on her shoulder, but she didn't move.

"Cedeile...I guess this is goodbye...again..." he said, giving a kind of sad smile. Without saying anything else, he let his hand slip off of her, and walked out of the ship, the door sliding closed behind him. Ryu walked over and stood next to her, looking out at space. He knew that Cedeile didn't want to talk now, but just wanted to be alone and think. He knew that all she wanted him to do was nothing. After a long while, he spoke.

"Before you hurt yourself thinking about it, we have 36 fragments." he told her bluntly. The two of them just stood there in silence for a while.

* * *

"You were watching over us this whole time?" Aru asked him.

"Yes. Aru...lately, I've been feeling, weird...like there are times when something is controling me in the back of my head. A dark voice is there...and sometimes, I become this strange person that I try to hold back." He turned to look at her, and she felt his eyes looking directly into hers, even from a distance. "And it scares me. " Aru stood up and walked over to him.

"Then why did you save me? Did this evil voice want to kill me?" she asked, looking at the ground. "I wouldn't mind death...it'd be painless, and then it wouldn't matter that I don't remember anything before I woke up in Traverse Town."

"Don't say that!" Riku said, grabbing the girl by the shoulders. "Just because you don't have a past, doesn't mean you don't desevre a furture! And right now, you're my only reason to live and I-" He stopped, turnning away and covering his mouth, like he had said something he didn't mean to. He looked behind him at the magician. She appeared confused, so he dropped it. "What I mean is that there are people who care about you, and they would be sad if you died."

"I guess." he breathed out hard and turned to her, smiling.

"Anyway, I want to show you something. Get your shoes and we'll go."

* * *

He pulled her down a hall and led her to a dead end. She was about to ask what was so great about this, but he put a finer to her lips and shook his head no, to keep silent. With a wave of his hand, a small door appeared. He moved away from her, opened the door, and jumped down.

"Aru!" he whispered. "Jump in. I'll catch you!" She ventured forward and then lept into the uncertain darkness. True to his word, Riku caught her tightly and set her down. She hugged her robe closer to her body, trying to keep off the cold.

"Where is this?"

"I found it one day while exploring around here. Mallificent has never been down here-I don't think she knows where it is. Anyway, just a little more..." He led her by the hand, slowly through the passage until they were in some picth dark room. She felt his gloved hand leave hers.

"Riku!"

"Easy now. Just wait a mintue." A curtain rustled and a dull glowing blue light appeared and then came into full force. White dots appeared all over the blue light and formed into shapes as lines of different colors connected some of them together. Riku stood in front of it. "What do you think?" She walked forward, some of her hair falling over her shoulder.

"It's beautiful...what is it?"

"It's a map of stars in the sky. A long time ago, when the worlds were all one, they used to try and find patterens and shapes formed by stars. Over time, they developed legends and myths about them, and soon they began to believe that they controled certain aspects of magic, so mages began to study these maps. See the lines? Their color shows which constellation controls what. Aqua, Fire, Ice, Wood, Earth, Thunder, Gravity, Time, Wind and Light are all represented in this map." She smiled softly.

"It's like looking at the night sky..."

"It's how it looked thousands of years ago, until the worlds split apart. Now, the sky is all screwed up, so it doesn't look the same. Huh?" He watched as she stepped forward, squinting at the display. "What is it, Aru?"

"Doesn't this look famillar at all?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that...I've seen these stars before. I recall laying in the grass one night...I wasn't alone, there was someone else there. Umm...we pointed out the constellations and talked...and laughed, I remember laughing and then..."

"What?" Riku asked, kneeling next to her. "Who were you with? If you can remember that, than you'll now what world you're from. You could find that person and then they could tell you everything about your past."

"I can't remember. The person...had a black scarf...that's all I recall..." she sighed, dissapointed. Riku looked disapointed for a moment, but then cheered up a bit.

"But you did remember something. You have a memory now. That's something...right?" Aru turned to look at him. His eyes widened. Her eyes didn't look like hers at first-they seemed sharper, older...but then they were their usual crimson glow.

"Yes. I have something I can fall back on...I-" There was a clattering noise from upstairs. Riku shut off the map, and then took Aru and dragged her under a table with a cloth draped over it. He held her close, making sure she stayed quiet, while he listened to what was going on outside. He heard footsteps enter the room, and a dull green glow came with it.

"Mallificent, what brings us down here?" asked a male voice.

"I thought I felt a great amount of power come from down here. But now it's gone..." Mallificent replied.

"A surge of power? Here? This place is so full of different auras that I'm surprised you mages could distinguish them all."

"Normally, the clashing of power here would not let a surge of power come through, but this one must've been particularly strong..." She came close to the table they were hiding under. Riku snatched Aru closer and turned away from the light, sneering at it's glow. "Well, I've never seen this room before. Never mind. We should head back. Our plans are failling rapidly." The two left the room, taking the light with them. Riku waited a full five mintues until he crawled out from under the table, Aru still clutched to him.

"That was way too close..."he whispered.

"Will they come back?" Aru asked, letting go of him.

"No, I don't think so. But I wonder what that power surge could've been from." he thought out loud.

"The star map, perhaps?"

"No, I've turned it on tons of times and it never attracted anyone down here. Let's leave here, Aru. There might be something here..." He reached for her hand in the darkness and the two of them walked out of the room quietly, both deep in thought.

'A memory...it's so blurry, but at least it's something...'

* * *

6H:I know you're all hating me right now for not going much into this. But thinking about you guys reading this and having no idea about the ending and wondering what's up with Aru makes me laugh.

Anaretsu: Yeah! It makes me laugh too! You're all pathetic!

6H:Anaretsu, cut it out baka!

Jack: One chapter till the chapter 50 party.

6H:That's right! We need to get food and stuff for the party! Plus, I havefta get redy for the special surprises...hee hee hee. I love having the power to leave you people in suspense.

Anaretsu: And I love having power! HA HA HA!


	50. Fragment 49:Searching

6H:It's a beautiful day for fanfiction!

Anaretsu:I hate beauty. And your fanfiction would destroy beauty anyway.

6H:Oh, you're sooo mean!

Jack: Next chapter is the chapter 50 party! Have you guys forgotton?

6H:Of course not! Wait! The next chapter is the chapter 50 party! Holy damn!

Jack: You can be so dense, Six!

6H:Hurry up! We gotta cook the finger foods!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 49-Searching

* * *

"Aru, you shouldn't stay here. It's getting dangerous." Riku said. They stood in the green room in front of the magic mirror. Kairi slept peacfully still in the coffin, waiting to be awakened.

"I know...Ryu and Cedeile must be looking for me."

"They are. And they're worried. I'll send you back to Traverse Town. You have friends there, and it's safe for you." Riku placed a hand on the mirror, and the image in the glass changed from their reflections to the 1st District square. Aru looked back at her dark friend. "When you get back there, please don't tell anyone you've met with me."

"Alright. Thank you for everything you've done. Oh, wait!" she reached into her sleeve and pulled out the chain. "This is yours, right? I found it in Monstro." He looked at it in her upreaching hand. He took it for a moment.

"Please hold onto it for me." he said, placing it in her open hand and closing her fingers around it. "It's important. You'll understand soon."

"I promise I'll give it back to you someday." she said, before turning and walking into the mirror. She extended out her hands, and they slipped through it, like the surface was water. She looked back at him one more time before stepping all the way through. Riku reached out to her back as it disappeared, but then snatched back his hand. The image of Traverse Town fadded away and only showed a lonely boy.

He was not alone for long, for Mallificent came storming in.

"Here you are. I've been looking for you. You're heading off to Neverland with the girl."

"Why?" he asked.

"Her heart has been found..." Riku's heart quickened it's pace.

"Really? At last, she'll awaken."

"Yes. Captian Hook will take you on his ship. You better get moving." She left the room as abruptly as she came. In happiness, he lept over to Kairi.

"Did you hear that, Kairi? We're going to get your heart back. Then you'll wake up, and everything will be okay again. We'll go back home with Cedeile and we'll show Sora what it really means to be friends. And then, Kairi...then you'll love me best, right?" He told her, tearing up.

'What about Aru?'

"Who's there?" Riku turned looking around the room. He could've sworn he heard that voice...the voice that launched the Lightra attack in Monstro. That mature woman, speaking softly in his head. No, it was his imagination. That was all. Maybe there was never a voice. But that form that had been over the magician...

'There's alot I don't know about that girl. The only thing that matters at this moment now is gett Kairi's heart."

* * *

Aru walked out of the portal and into the 1st district. The usual evening atmosphere hung everywhere, making everything cheery. However, Aru felt sad after her meeting with Riku had ended. Would she see him again? Working with the heartless was risky buisness, and then there was what Nabuki had said.

"_He himself wasn't aware the one thing he found comfort in was causing his death!"_

'It's not true Riku. You're not dying, are you? It's strange, but already I feel close to you, even though we haven't met many times. But, you were always watching us. You wanted to keep us safe, and you saved me and showed me wonderful things, and helped me regain memory.'

_"Don't say that!" Riku said, grabbing the girl by the shoulders. "Just because you don't have a past, doesn't mean you don't desevre a furture! And right now, you're my only reason to live and I-"_

_"But you did remember something. You have a memory now. " _She walked into an alley and pressed her arm against the wall, resting on it. Sher recalled the one fragment of memory she had now. Laying on the grass, watching the stars, someone there with her, the cool breeze flying over them, and then...nothing. There was nothing more than that. She couldn't see that other person, only their black scarf flying in the wind. She fell away from the wall and came out of the alley, walking around till she came to the door to the 2nd district.

'Could the key to my memory be in the fragments? Riku said that they had gathered alot from Atlantica. Maybe all those shards were that memory, and now that we have them, I remember...but then why did I only remember after looking at the star map?' she thought, confused. 'That other person with me...he seems important. Like I should know him...' She sighed, sitting on a bench in the square. The moon shone through the break in the clouds to reveal heartless, hiding in the shadows She looked up, seeing their glowing yellow eyes as they came closer.

"Oh great. I can't fight all these heartless on my own! I'll have to escape and then find Leon and the others." One came forward, but she hit it dead on with fira shot. It feel back into it's comrads. They, however, ignored it and proceeded to surround her. 'What do they wnat with me? If they just wanted my heart, then there would only be a few. But this is nuts!' "WOODA!" she cried, summoning forth the giant vines from the ground. While the heartless were becoming tangled in the vines, Aru dashed for the stairs, running with all her might. But the heartless were right on her tail. Turning as she jumped up the remaining steps, she called forth another power. "EARTHA!" The ground shook as huge chunks of rock and earth fell ontop of the demons of darkness.

Using eartha sevral more times, the heartless were soon all crushed by Aru's magic. Wipeing her forhead, she sighed in relief and made her way to the 3rd District to the small house Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith lived in.

* * *

Ryu and Cedeile rode in silence as Mc Fuzz Town went by. Ryu was getting a little annoyed with the girls' silence, and felt it was time to speak up.

"Stop sulking." he let out coldly.

"Shut up Ryu. I just added two more people to the victims list."

"I really wish you'd stop acting like it was all your fault. You didn't kill Kirisu and Makota. Makota was stupid. She could've gone to any white mage to help her brother, and there are plenty of them in Atlantica. She didn't have to work for Ursula." he replied calmly.

"She was like five or something! How was she supposed to know?"

"You treat her like a saint because she made a sacrifice for her brother. The truth was, she was just too stupid to do the right thing and refuse the evil bastard's deal."

"Ryu, stop talking like that!" Cedeile yelled. "FOUR people died because of me! I'm supposed to be saving people, but instead I'm hurting them! Do you know how that feels! Tifa, Nabuki, Kirisu and Makota all died because of me! It was my fault!" Ryu stopped the ship and looked straight at her.

"I really don't want to slap you again, Cedeile, but I want to knock some sense into you. It was NOT your fault they died. Nabuki and Tifa wanted to sacrifice themselves so that you'd make it to the end. Kirisu and Makota...they just got in the way is all. It was really Makota that killed her brother, and you didn't kill either of them. You tried to stop Makota from getting hurt, I know, but she didn't listen to you, and it's not your fault. So shut up and let's move on with life, okay? There's still a long way to go. Compared to the possible amount of fragments out there, we barely have any. You saw how powerful Ursula got when she absorbed their power, right? We can't let that happen. Stop sulking and I'll start the ship again." Cedeile looked up at him in silence, stunned.

"You're just putting it down in your mind so you don't have to deal with sadness. You want to be callous to everything because you're afraid of sorrow. But that's wrong-you have to use all your emotions, not just anger and joy." Ryu turned away from her.

"You don't know me, Cedeile. And you don't know my life. This is how I have to be-to seperate emotions from duty is important so that others can be saved from the power of the fragments. Understand?" he started up te ship again.

"So, where do we look for Aru?"

"I have no idea. It's hard to say where she could be, because we have no way of tracking her."

"Should we just go back to Traverse Town and take a quick rest before searching for her?" Ryu shrugged and drove the ship towards the said world.

* * *

Cedeile and Ryu walked to the 3rd District and open the door to the house to see...

"Aru!" the two exclaimed at the same time, bewildered. The magician sat at the round table with Aerith, having a cup of tea. She smiled.

"Hi guys! Did you miss me?" Cedeile gave Aru a huge hug.

"Only alot!" she exclaimed.

"You were here the whole time!" Ryu asked. Cedeile released the small girl and she thought up a good reason for her disapperance.

_"When you get back there, please don't tell anyone you've met with me."_ 'What am I gonna do?' "Yeah, I've been here. I made that portal at the last moment, because I knew I wouldn't make it. It's a form of Teleporta..."

"And you didn't take us with you?" Ryu asked, fists on his hips, annoyed.

"Well...I knew you guys would be okay, and I didn't have enough magic."

"Aru, what was that spell you cast on Ursula to make her die and stuff?" Cedeile asked, impressed.

"Oh, that was...a light spell..." Ryu pulled up a chair.

"A light spell?" Aerith asked. "Those are really power magics. I didn't think someone your age could support that kind of power."

"I didn't think so either. But when I got here, I...remembered something."

"You got some of your memory back?" Cedeile asked. "That's great, Aru! What do you remember?"

"Don't get so excited. It's not that much, and it's still hard to see it clearly. All I remember is looking at the stars with someone in the grass. The person had a black scarf that blew in the wind. That's all."

"That's it?" Cedeile asked, disapointed. Ryu smacked her in the back of the head. "Hey!" she groaned, rubbing the soar spot.

"It's good that you remembered something Aru. Maybe as time goes on you'll remember more and more." Ryu reassured her. Aru smiled at the fragment hunter from across the table.

"Thank you, Ryu. "

"And I'm with you all the way! It's the three of us, searching not only for the fragments, but for your memory!" Cedeile exclaimed. Aerith laughed.

"You're all such good friends in such a short amount of time." she remarked, pouring more tea for all of them. "Your bond will make your stronger."

"How long has it been already? Two months maybe?" Cedeile asked, loading up her cup with sugar.

"Yeah, something like that." Ryu said, stirring his abesent mindly. Aru looked at her reflection in the brown drink.

'I'm not alone. I've got my friends. And I know I'll have Riku too.' she thought, clasping his chain tighter in her hand. Coming back into focus, she notied Cedeile and Ryu haveing another pointless argument, and Aerith laughing good naturedly while she watched. Aru laughed too. 'I'm so lucky to have these guys.'

* * *

6H:Ahhh! My cheese crackers are burning in the oven! (runs into kitchen)

Jack: Why'd you cook them?

6H:You mean I didn't have to? Oh darn!

Anaretsu: Are you sure there's enough streamers and stuff around this place?

6H:Now that you mention it, we do need more on the ceiling. Hey! Does anyone remember what the orginal color of the ceiling was?

Anaretsu: See?

Jack: Ahh! The chips are stuck in the toaster!

6H: O-O You mean no toasted chips? HOW WILL WE LIVE!

Anaretsu: If you know what's good for your sanity, don't read the next chapter.

Jack and 6H: ANARETSU!


	51. Fragment 50: Ore Kingdom:Under a Curse?

6H: CHAPTER 50 PARTY EVERYONE! It took alot of hard work, but Jack and I fixed the toaster and made new cheese crackers and got a bunch of other stuff.

Jack: You guys are in for some great stuff tonight, I can promise you!

Anaretsu: (with a party hat on) feh.

6H:First, you get a great new exciting chapter of the story. Then you get another side chapter, and lastly, but the most exciting of all, you get a PREVIEW of the CoM sequal to Shattered Fragments. Oh, and like I said in chapter 48, here are the sheep!

Sheep: BAAH!

Jack: So fluffly! ( jumps on them and misses) oof!

6H:And, as a gift for all my reviewers it's...(exciting music plays as a treasure chest poofs in) (opens treasure) You're not gonna believe this! It's Namine plushies for everyone to celebrate CoM! And...(diggs in deeper) Oh man, this stuff is soo good, I'm gonna have to wait to give it to you! Chapter time!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 50-Ore Kingdom-Under a Curse?

* * *

The little gummi ship zoomed at high speed across the galaxy. It's three ocupants were squished into their usual postions in the ships only seat, watching space go by. Ryu manuvered the ship expertly, fireing guns at heartless ships that dared to come too close.

"Whoa, Ryu. you're really good at this!" Cedeile remarked.

"Well I don't mean to brag ,but I have been training in piloting for six years already." he replied, boasting. Suddenly, the usual beeping sound came. Cedeile grabbed the fragment radar out of the console. "Hey, give that to me!" Ryu yelled, snatching it from her.

"Let me see it!" Cedeile yelled, trying to grab it back. Ryu held it away from her.

"No way! You broke it last time you tried to handle it!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"So?"

"You can fix it in five seconds!"

"That's not the point!" Aru rolled her eyes and grabbed it out of Ryu's hand. He and Cedeile gaped at her, disapointed.

"I'll look at it." she said. "Fragments are in the world at 11 o'clock to our current postion. The signal is pretty strong too." Ryu brought down the world radar, selected the described world. Cedeile looked out the front window and saw it as a point in the distance.

"I see it!" she exclaimed.

"It's called the Ore Kingdom. Says that it's a prospering mining town that has all kinds of metals. If I recall right, some of the minerals in my blade were gotton here." Ryu said, recalling how his sword was made. "Yeah, this is where ironseig comes from. It's at the heart of my blade! Most of it comes from the Ore Kingdom." He explained to the girls while they soared in the direction of the kingdom.

"So it's pretty important, huh?"

"Back a few years ago, most weapons were made of ironseig because it's organic metal-it grows under the earth, so even if it's mined, there will still be some left. But then the heartless came and it's hard to get anything from other worlds these days."

"Yeah! I remember Cid saying that it was hard to get the stuff to fix your sword. That was a long time ago, wasn't it?"Cedeile asked, thinking back to the earlier parts of their adventure.

"And thanks to Silver Eye, my sword's been one of the finest ever. Maybe I'll go back to McFuzz Town one day and have him sharpen it for me."

"Ryu, pay attension to your driving instead of your damn sword!" Cedeile yelled. Ryu quickly grabbed the controls, stearing it away from a meteor. All three of them panted, recovering from the shock. Cedeile glared at him. "Your reminicing nearly killed us, Ryu."

"Oh shut up."

"Stop arguing guys, we're nearly there!" Aru said, pointing ahead. Nestled atop an unsidedown mountain, the castle of the Ore Kingdom had it's flags flying in the breeze. Green fields streched around the castle, with a few trees, and a quiet village rested beneath it. The castle was a pinkish color, looking like something from a child's fairy tale book.

"These guys obiviously are color blind." Cedeile remarked.

"Shut it, Cedeile." Ryu yelled at her. Aru laughed.

"You guys are just too much."

* * *

After landing, they headed across the open field to the town. It was the normal farming town-the roads were dirt and the houses were all made of wood and sat on small lush green yards. Mules pulled carts piled with hay on them. A blacksmith mage used a blizzaga spell to wield a chain link.

"Is blacksmith magic really all that different from your magic, Aru?"

"Yes. At first, the art was frowned upon, but now it's a highly accepted pratice all over. People have a certain kind of respect for blacksmith mages. Of course, there are blacksmiths that don't use magic. So there are weapons out there that have no magic within them. Blacksmith magic is extremely difficult to work, and, if not used right, can kill someone."

"Scary..." Cedeile whimpered.

"Come on guys! There's no time for fooling around." He took the radar out of his cloak and studied it. "The radar says they're there!" Ryu pointed up to the castle.

"Cool. We'll just go there and explain to the king and queen and they'll surely let us search the castle for the fragments!" Cedeile thought out happily.

"You're really stupid, you know that right?" Cedeile growled at him.

"I'm afraid that you won't be able to talk with the king and queen." A voice said from behind them. The three turned around. A man in peasant clothes and a pitchfork stood there. He had a greying beard and a full head of greying hair. "Sorry bout that. My name's Rook. I'm just a farmer here in the village. You seem to be travallers from far away. Please, come to my home and have a cup of tea."

"Sure, old man! We'll take you up on your offer!" Cedeile said. Ryu smacked her in the back of the head.

"Don't call him that, Cedeile! It's rude!" Rook laughed.

"It's quite alright, boy. I am old, after all!"

"We would love to go to your house for tea. We are tired from our trip." Aru spoke up. The three followed him to his house. He let them inside his small abode. The first floor consisted of one room that function as a kitchen and living room. A fire roared in the fireplace, and the walls were painted white. A staircase led up to second floor, but they didn't pry up there. Rook boiled up a kettle of water and poured them all a cup each and gave them tea leaves.

"So, why can't we see the king and queen?" Ryu asked. Cedeile tried to figure out how to make her water tea. Ryu and Aru had no problem with it.

"Ahh, a story you need to hear." Rook replied knowingly. Cedeile ending up flipping her spoon across the table, making a clattering sound. She blushed, embarassed. Ryu rolled his eyes, and Aru smiled, giving the girl back her spoon. Ryu showed her how to do it.

"You're so stupid sometimes." he told her.

"And you're so mean sometimes, you know that?" she retorted.

"So, tell us the story. Did something happen?" Aru asked.

"Yes. A few years back, our world was struck by a horrible epidemic. The king and queen caught it and died, much to the sadness of our people. However, their daughter Mindy survived. But she was so depressed after her parents left this earth. So the village decided to throw a party for our princess. However, a stranger in a hood came to the party. The hooded man told her that the power of darkness always offered comfort to those who seek it, and gave her an enchanted doll house. It was beautifully crafted with a yard and furniture and everything, but the strange was it came no dolls." Rook told.

"Pretty cheap gift if you ask me. I bet Mindy threw a fit, huh?" Cedeile commented, leaning back in her chair.

"No, she didn't. Strangely enough, she just held the doll house and watched as the man left. Soon after, we discovered why there were no dolls in the house. It seemed Mindy gained some dark power, and it gives her the ability to take people and turn them into living dolls for her doll house!"

"What?" Ryu demanded, banging a fist on the table and making all the spoons clatter.

"It's the truth. One day, she started taking people from the village and turning them doll sized. And recently she took my own daughter, Risa, along with the town preacher and a few others. Most of the miners were taken, so now there is no one to mine the ironseig and other organic metals in our mines. If this continues they'll grow out of control."

"That is a problem." Aru said. "It must be some sort of dark magic. It's nothing I've ever heard of."

"I'm so distraught over it all. It's awful." Rook said, rubbing his forehead with a hand.

"Hey, that hooded man...when did he come, and what did he look like?" Cedeile asked, curious.

"Ah, let's see...you couldn't make out his face at all-it was completely dark under that hood he wore. His long trench coat was all black, with a long zipper, and the sleeves on that thing covered his hands they were so long! And his voice seemed like darkness itself-so cunning and sharp. He came around here about two months ago. Why do you ask? Do you know him?" Cedeile stayed quiet for a moment, looking at her hands, clenching the red material of her shorts.

"N-nevermind." she said, fists shaking to control her anger. Ryu saw her shaking hands, but said nothing of it.

"He was very mysterious. And it was strange he came here just to give Mindy a doll house."

"I bet that he enchanted the doll house, and that's how Mindy changes people in your village to dolls." Aru said.

"But it's so strange." Rook remarked. "Mindy loved all the villagers, and we all just adore our princess and our king and queen. I don't know why she would start releasing this evil onto us!"

"Maybe she's not doing in by choice, or rather, she's being controlled by darkness, or the heartless themselves."Ryu suggested. "Whatever it is, we can be sure that the fragments are linked in with it. And there is a keyhole here. We'll have to stop this mess."

"I never did ask who you there were." Rook said.

"I'm Ryu, one of the fragment hunters."

"I'm Aru, a master magician."

"And I'm Cedeile, the master of the heartblade!"

"The legendary heartblade has come to the Ore Kingdom? My lord, I never thought we'd see the day! It's truly a blessing!" Rook remarked, amazed.

"I know! I'm just a gift from god, aren't I?" Cedeile bragged.

"Shut up." Ryu said, smirking at her.

* * *

The trio went outside of Rook's house and sat on his fence, eating rolls of bread baked by one his neighbors, and trying to figure out a plan.

"The castle doesn't look too hard to get into." Ryu said, while chewing. Cedeile bit into her bread.

"Huhmphf guh phsf fu!" she said with her mouth full.

"Huh?" Aru and Ryu asked. She swallowed.

"I said that we should storm the place right now! They wouldn't expect it!"

"That's the dumbest idea ever! We have to plan this out carefully. Mindy may be just a child, but with the power of the heartless and the fragments she's a real danger. And the power to make people her pawns, literally-"

"She doesn't play chess, Ryu." Cedeile interupted.

"Whatever! I'm saying that we should be cautious when dealing with her."

"Yeah. I'm afraid of what might happen if she turns US into dolls." Aru said. "It worries me."

"If that happened, then we'd never be able to get out! Then I'd never make it to the final pruification, and I'll never find the person I'm suppose to save.And we'd never find all the fragments or restore Aru's memory! We can't let that happen!" Cedeile shouted.

"We're right here next to you, Cedeile. We can hear you fine."

"Sorry, Ryu." She laughed nervously.

"Anyway, sitting here on a fence isn't getting us closer to solving this problem, is it? These people need help before Mindy turns them all into dolls!" Aru said, looking out at the town behind them. Cedeile and Ryu turned to look behind them as well. The people that were left were milling about, working and some children, playing.

"Alright, guys! Let's do this!"

* * *

They decided to attack at night and break into the castle to take the princess by surprise. They set out from Rook's house and ran up the path to the castle, it's flags flying in the wind.

"Cedeile, I have to ask you about what you said before, about the hooded man?"

"I think it's the same guy who appeared on my island the day before it was destroyed. He talked about my pure heart and about worlds and such. I think he knew I was to weild the heartblade." she said, flying along the path.

"Does that mean that this world doesn't have much time yet?" Aru asked, concerned.

"We'll just have to work quickly. Come on, behind those trees!" Ryu led them into the forest. Peeking out from the bushes and looking into the darkness.

"Reminds me of Nightville. We hid in the bushes there too." Cedeile remarked.

"Enough nostalga, and let's focus here!" Ryu hissed. Two heartless walked outof the main gates of the castle. Their bodies were silver and lumpy, like raw metal, hence their name-Metalbodies. They were larger than most heartless.

"We can take em, right?" Cedeile asked.

"We've never faced them before. We'll need to use the element strong against metal. Aru, it would be great if you came up with an idea right now. Aru?"

"THUNDAGA!" She shouted, running right up to the two Metalbodies. The powerful lightning hit them and was amplified by their metal bodies. They both fell over and disappeared. Aru gave to victory sign. "Piece of cake!" she whispered to them. Cedeile and Ryu ran to catch up to her, and they all proceeded inside.

* * *

6H:End of chapter! Hah ha, cliffie!

Jack: Everyone take a break and have some of the toasted chips and fried crackers I made!

Anaretsu: What?

6H: Alright, it's PREVIEW TIME!

Jack: YAY!

Anaretsu: Boo!

6H:Okay, while you guys are reading the preview, Jack, meet me on the roof with the sack of potatos, and Anarestu will stay here.

Jack: What do we need the potatos for?

6H: I'll tell you later.

3...2...1!

* * *

She woke up, her head pounding. Lettting her eyes open, she sat up. Sure, she figured she had been through worse, but she couldn't remember. She felt her head, making sure she wasn't bleeding. Nothing.

'Thank god.' she thought. She stood up, looking around. She must've been in some huge room-the darkness seemed endless. She wondered where she was. When she thought about it, she couldn't _remember _where she was or why she was here, wherever she was. Did she even have a name? What did she look like? She pulled some of her long hair over her shoulder. It was black, and braided. She looked down at what she was wearing. A white shirt, a red vest, and red shorts. Her sneakers were red too. Nothing was coming to her. No matter how hard she thought, it came up a big blank. In one of her hands was a strange looking staff.

_"It's called the heartblade."_ She heard the deep voice echo out of her memory.

"I can't remember anything! I know I have a name and a family and friends, but I don't seem to remember any of them! Wait, have I always been alone? Where am I? Why am I here? What happened to my memory?" She yelled, grabbing her head, trying to force herself to remember. Suddenly, a mirror appeared to her side. The image in it was that of a white marble room with a stairway at one end. She stood up, looking at it. "Is that where I can find my memory?" she asked no one. Taking another look around, she stepped into the mirror, disappearing. After she passed through, the mirror dissovled into the darkness.

_Kingdom Hearts-Adventures at Castle Chocobo_

_Cedeile will learn the price of memory..._

_Coming 2005

* * *

_

6H:Hoped you liked it! Don't worry, you won't have to wait as long as you did for CoM to come out to read it. I figure Shattered Fragments is nearly to the end. I would really like to finish it this year, but with school and all...oh boy, it's more than I wanna deal with!

Jack: So why are we on the roof with a sack of potatoes?

6H:Watch this. Oh Anaretsu! Could you come out here for a mintue?

Anaretsu: (comes outside) WHAT!

6H: Now, Jack of Spades!

Jack: (pushes sack of potatoes off roof.)

sack: (lands on Anaretsu)

6H: REVENGE! HA HA HA!

Jack: Yay!

Anaretsu: XX

sack: ...

6H:Okay, let's go back inside and enjoy the short story I wrote!

* * *

Extra Fragment B-Encounter:Sephiroth

* * *

After another long battle, the gang decided to go back to Traverse Town to rest up. Making their way back, Aru slept, and Cedeile was in and out at times. Ryu tried to stay awake, but they were all exhausted. Suddenly, the ship gave a horrible lurch, nearly throwing them all out of the seat. Ryu looked all over the console, trying to figrue out what was wrong.

"Are there fragments Ryu?" Aru asked, sleepy.

"No, Aru. The ship's nearly out of fuel." He replied, showing her the fuel gauge.

"What? Now what the hell do we do? There aren't gas stations in the middle of space!" Cedeile screamed.

"Hold on, there's a world nearby." He brought down the radar. "Uh oh..."

"What is it?" Cedeile asked.

"The closest world...is the Colliseum." Ryu said.

"Hey, we've been there before!" Cedeile said. Aru glared, pounded her fist into her hand.

"Oh yes...I _remember _the Colliseum." Aru said, gritting her teeth and sounding mean.

"What's up with you Aru? You're acting...really scary!" Cedeile said.

"Don't you remember when we came here?" Ryu asked her.

"Let me think...um..yes..ye-...no, I don't remember. What happened?" Ryu smacked his forehead.

"That jerk Phil called me short and a little kid. He didn't think I could do anything. But I showed him! Ha hah ha!" She laughed triumphantly.

"Okay, let's try to find someplace else." Ryu began to start up the ship.

"But we may not make it to Traverse Town! I'm sure they'll help us there! Hercules was nice to us and helped us out! We don't really have another choice, do we?" Cedeile said. Aru grunted.

"Fine, let's go." she said, crossing her arms.

"Good. We won't tkae long."

* * *

They landed smoothly and headed into the gates. The courtyard was as it had been the last time they came. They pushed open the doors that led to the stone room.

"Sorry, we're not open right now!" Phil called, carving a message on the wall.

"Hey, it's the goat man!" Cedeile said. Phil turned.

"Oh, it's you three kids, and shorty." Aru flared up.

"I AM NOT SHORT!" She yelled. Ryu and Cedeile tried to hold her back from beating up the guy.

"Hold it there Aru! After he helps us, then you can blow him to bits." Ryu said. "Hey Phil, my ship needs refueling. Can you help us? We don't have enough to make it to Traverse Town."

"Look, I don't know..."

"Come on, goat man!" Cedeile begged, getting on her knees. "We really need you!" Phil thought it over.

"I really don't know, guys. Why should I? And even if I wanted to...look, now's just really not a good time for this."

"Why? What's up?" Ryu asked.

"It's been aweful. Herc went away on a little trip, nothing major, and then this really bad guy came. He's BIG trouble. You'd best get out of here while you can!" Phil said, paleing.

"Oh, how bad could he be?" Cedeile asked.

"Who's causing the trouble? A heartless?" Ryu asked.

"Worse! It's this guy...a real demon! He's got this HUGE sword, no kidding. And his name...is Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth! He doesn't sound so scary to me! I bet I could take him!" Cedeile boasted.

"No way! You don't know what you're saying, kid! Not even Nabuki the demon queen could stand up to him!" Phil stated.

"I defeated Nabuki, so this Sephiroth should be a piece of cake!" Cedeile decalred, swinging her heartblade over her shoulder.

"Cedeile, he said Sephiroth was STRONGER than Nabuki." Ryu whispered to her.

"So? Is there a difference? Besides, you gotta face a strong enemy sooner or later. It's the only way to get more powerful!" She insisted. "Phil, I'll get rid of this guy for you! Just lead to way!"

"He's in the arena. I'm not going in, not matter what you say!" He said, trembling. He pointed down the dark hallway.

"Very well, then. You guys wait here. I'll be back in a mintue!" she sang, going into the darkness. Ryu and Aru watched, worried.

* * *

She walked out in the arena, her sneakers hitting the sand. Strangely, it was an erie silent and there was coldness in the air. She shivered as she looked around. It was a dark night. Torches were lit all around the walls. The stands were empty, but it felt like she was being watched.

"Hello? Sephiroth, ya pansy! You here?" she called, trying to keep her confidence. "Hey! Are you here?" She walked forward, stepping on the rink. Suddenly, the magic barrier went up. She looked around, in a panic. "Wha-?" Before her, up in the sky appeared a strange symbol. Lightning burst forth, and black feathers began to rain down on her. A figure materilized in front of her, back turned. He was tall and had long, silver hair. She heard a sword being slipped out of it's scabbard-a very long sword. The figure extended his arm, and a single, black wing came out of his back at the same time. He turned, blue eyes blazing, cold and emotionless. Cedeile looked at him in horror. "Are you...Sephiroth...?" 'Crud. Now I regret calling him a pansy...' She staggered back, bumping into the magic barrier. He walked at her, slowly.

He swung his huge, twenty foot sword at her. She jumped up in the air as it struck the magic barrier. She turned around, facing his back, heartblade drawn. He turned quickly.

"Holy Purifi-AHHH!" He struck her and she flew up and back, hitting the ground. He succeeded in hitting her again. She screamed in agony. She blocked his third hit with the heartblade. He jumped back, getting ready for another assault. Cedeile slowly stood up, grabbing her side. Warm, sticky blood came out of a huge gash. She winced as she tried to stand on her left leg. Sephiroth struck her again, sending her flying out of the arena. He followed, breaking the barrier. She layed on the ground, and pushed herself up. She watched, scared out of her mind as he came forward, sword raised. The heartblade was no where to be found and she couldn't move anyway, so it would've done no good. She couldn't recall a time when she had been more frightened in her life. He began to bring his sword down on her when she clenched her eyes shut. She was sure she going to die.

Instead, there was a horrible pain in her shoulder. She thought her arm had been chopped clean off. When she opened her eyes again, she found her arm very much intact. She layed on the ground in a pool of her own blood while he used some kind of black magic on her, pelting her with dark orbs of power. She cried out as each one hit her. She was in so much pain, and the battle had barely begun. He was right above her again, the sound of his boots splashing in her blood made her feel sick. He was about to attack again, but there was a sudden breeze, and it never came. She heard metal clash against metal and a famillar grunting. She opened her one eye.

"...R..ry..ryu..."she choaked out. He didn't even look at her, only focusing on the enemy. He managed to push him back slightly, but was starting to lose his footing on the slippery ground. He tried to force Sephiroth away with his own blade, but the demon had other plans. He lept back onto the rink, and the symbol from which his apperance had been born appeared under his feet. Without a word he left. Ryu stood there, sword still raised just in case, but after a few minutes he but it back in his scabbard on his back and turned to Cedeile. Swiftly, he knelt down beside her and carefully lifted her off the ground.

"Cedeile...god, please be alright..."

"R-ryu...it's hurts so much. I feel like I'm gonna throw up..."

"Shh...shh...it's okay now. You're gonna be fine..." he told her, holding her close to him in a tight hug. "Just take it easy..." he let her go, afraid he was hurting her, and cradled her in his arms.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked him sadly. Ryu shook his head.

"No...no, of course not. Why would I be angry?" he asked, trying to smile, but his eyes betrayed him by letting the sadness show through.

"Cause...I did something stupid..." she replied. Ryu shook his head.

"I'm not mad. I'm just glad you're still alive. I was gettin' worried about you...you know? So I just ran in here and saw you, and him...I just did what my instinct told me is all..."

"You're getting covered in blood...I'm sorry..."

"No, I don't mind...just shut up for awhile and rest...okay?" Cedeile nodded and let her eyes sag closed. When he was sure she was asleep, and not dead or something, he lifted her and stood up. Turning around, he came face to face with another man. He had spiky blond hair and blue eyes. Ryu glared at him. The man wore a dark red cape and had a rather large sword of his own. "Who are you?" Ryu demanded, holding the girl tighter.

"I'm Cloud." he anwsered. He looked at Cedeile. Ryu, seeing this, held her closer. Cloud's eyes softened and he came forward, gently touching the heartblade master's face. "Sephiroth?" he asked, sadly.

"What's it to you?"

"She's really a beautiful girl." Cloud told him. Ryu let his face warm for a mintue before pushing it down and continuing his glare.

"Are you looking for a fight? Cause I don't have to time. I need to take care of her." he explained fiercely.

"I'm on your side. This girl is the heartblade master, isn't she?"

"Who told you?"

"The keyblade master. He told me about his friend here. I wanted to meet her, because I wanted to be purified, but now I don't need it. " He paused, stepping away from Ryu and Cedeile. "All I need to do is find him." He brushed pass them and moved on. Ryu didn't wait for anything else, so he left. Cloud glared at the ring as he stood in the center of it. Suddenly, footsteps sounded behind him. He turned, blue eyes glaring. "So, we meet again...?" he asked the figure.

* * *

6H:How'd you all like that! WHOOT! This has been a great party! I wanted to list all the names of all the reviewers, but I don't have the list now. Well, thank you all for sticking with me for so long. I really look forward to what you guys have to say. It really makes me happy that you all like the story. Truthfully, this how concept started out as a 'Choose Your Own Adenveutre' thing, then evolved into a first person account, and now has become this. Reading eariler chapters, I see that Cedeile, Ryu, and Aru have changed alot since I first started out. Well, they are growing up from experience!

Jack: It's over?

6H:Of course, I'm not finished yet! It's time for more gifts. Back to the treasure chest!

Treasure chest: blah

6H: (diggs inside) Your next gift is Yuffie's ninja stars!

Yuffie: HEY!

6H: And...Riku's evil keyblade!

Riku and Ansem: HEY!

6H:Shut up! The both of your wear dresses! And lastly, I made you all cake! Enjoy!

Jack: YAY! Is this the end of the party?

6H:I'm afraid so, my young patriot. But fear not, a new chapter of Shattered Fragments will be on the way! See you all next time!

Jack: YEAH!


	52. Fragment 51:The Wrath of Fragments

6H: Welcome back! Did you all like my chapter 50 party?

Anaretsu: No. You threw a sack of potatoes at me.

6H:More like Jack dropped it on your head from the roof.

Jack: WHA-?

Anaretsu: You're dead...

Jack: eep!

6H: uh...Read this chapter!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 51-The Wrath of Fragments

* * *

Upon entering the castle, they were ambushed by metalbodies and searchlight heartless. Cedeile purfied five in one swing of the heartblade, while Ryu took out two with his sword. Using some fancy magic, Aru got rid of some of the pests. Cedeile flipped up in the air and used Holy Purification to take out the rest. She landed and they fell on the ground, disappearing.

"Where is Mindy?" Ryu asked. "You think she'd come to see what all the noise is about."

"And there are no sevants here. It's all dark..." Aru stated. The three scrunched in closer, standing back to back. A whole ambush of shadow heartless came up from the floor.

"What the hell do we do now?" Cedeile asked, looking at the vast amounts of heartless.

"What we always do. Fight." Ryu jumped up in the air, drawing his blade. Several heartless jumped up at him, but he sliced through them. Cedeile wipped out the heartblade and swung it around. Each shadow heartless in her path got engulfed in a column of light from underneath them. Aru folded her hands together, seeming to be praying. The heartless took their chance and came foward, getting ready to attack. At the last moment she opened her eyes and extended her hands.

"FIRA!" She yelled. They burned instantly. Cedeile purified them to clean up the mess. Ryu cut down the last few before they disappeared into the floor again. He wiped his forehead of sweat.

"Someone really wants to keep us away from Mindy as she reaks havoc on the village." Ryu said as the girls came forward.

"But why? And who?" Cedeile asked, thinking.

"We'll find out when we find that little bastard and teach her a lesson." he replied, sheathing his sword.

"We should still be careful. I'm sure there will be more heartless as we get further in the castle." Aru said.

"Let's not wait for them to find us here then, huh?" Cedeile said, running up the stairs ahead of them. They followed behind her, moving swiftly upward.

* * *

A little girl sat on the floor, holding what appeared to be a doll. She had short blond hair and said ruby eyes. Her clothes were rather strange-a short black dress with sleeves that covered her hands completely, and her legs also were covered in black. She seemed very sad as she played with her doll house.

The pink doors of the room burst open. Cedeile, Ryu and Aru cautiously entered the room. The girl looked up at them, glared slightly and stood. The group, weapons drawn, still came forward.

"Mindy, I presume." Cedeile said to the girl. She nodded.

"Why have you come into my castle. No one is allowed here unless I say so." The little girl sneered at them.

"Tough. We've decided you need a time out." Cedeile taunted. She brought out her heartblade. "Holy Purification!" she yelled, sending the cross of light at her. She bought up one of her arms to block, and the light hit a dark barrier that only appeared when it was hit. Something glimmered on her wrist.

"Is that a fragment?" Ryu asked he others. Mindy smirked.

"It is a fragment. I got it as a gift. See?" she held up the other wrist. "I have two..."

"Did that hooded man give them to you?" Cedeile asked, bearing her teeth. The girl didn't say anything, but look at the three of them, as they had surrounded her. Her eyes darted from one to the other, moving around the room.

"Mindy, you have to release the villagers. Your people are suffering without them." Aru said gently.

"Them, suffereing? No...I'm the one all alone...I'M SUFFERING!" She wailed. A gust of energy came at them like a wave of ocean along the floor and knocked them all off their feet as she screamed.When she finished, she pounded her fists on the floor. A shockwave like an earthquake shook them again.

"Wood!" Aru called, moving her hands up to the sky. Vine came out of the carpet and wrapped around Mindy's arms. She tried to pull out of them, but they were too strong. Instead, she attempted to move her hands while caught in the vines. She reached out her hands towards Aru and then snapped them shut, squeezeing on air. Aru suddenly gasped for breath and grabbed her throat.

"Aru! Are you okay?" Cedeile called. Mindy squeezed harder. Aru gasped for air, and was forced to release the spell. The vines crumbled away as Aru slumped down on the ground, breathing heavily.

"This is my new power. And with it, I'll make everyone stay with me forever and I'll never have to be alone again." she told Ryu and Cedeile as Aru tried to ease the pain out of her neck.

'She's right! It's as if someone really had their hands pressing harder against my flesh, choaking me to death!' she thought in her head.

"Ever heard of 'child's play?'" Cedeile taunted as she ran in for an attack. Mindy turned to face her and made a smacking gesture with her hand, and Cedeile went flying, hitting the ground hard on her shoudler. Ryu looked down at her, as she had landed right near him.

"You can't do that. We need some sort of tactic to get around those hands." Ryu said. Cedeile nodded.

"I've got an idea. You run in and distract her. While she's useing something on you, I jump out from behind and smack her with a purification spell." She whispered to him, standing up.

"Sounds good. Let's go." He charged forward. Ryu brought out his sword, looking like he was ready to attack her. She pushed out her hands, and Ryu was knocked back as if he had been pushed. He fell right into Cedeile behind him and landed on her.

"Ryu! Get off, you're heavy!" she gasped out.

"Sorry." he said, letting her get out from under him. "Are you okay?" he asked, turning back to her. He stood up, helping her get to her feet. She brushed off her clothes.

"I'll be fine."

"I didn't expect that. We'll need a new plan." Mindy began to laught. The two teens turned to look at her.

"Can't you see? It's hopeless for you to win against the power of my fragments." Mindy told them. She reached out her hands, closed them, and raised them into the air. Ryu and Cedeile felt themselves rise into the air."Even big kids like you don't have any power over me!" She threw them into the opposite wall.

"FIRA SHOT!" Several fireballs hit around her wrists. Aru kept shooting without relent. Cedeile rubbed the back of her head.

"Man, look at Aru go!" she exclaimed.

"Keep it up, Aru. If she hits the fragments, then they'll fall off and she'll become powerless." Ryu explained, getting up. "We should move in now, Cedeile. You'll have to purify her." Cedeile nodded and the two got in closer.

"FIRA SHOT!" A few more fireballs burned across Mindy's arms.

"Enough of your game." She smacked Aru aside, turning to Cedeile and Ryu coming towards her. She looked right at Cedeile as she and Ryu stopped in their tracks. "You'll make an excellent addition to my doll collection..." she said. She summoned up a great power from the doll house behind her. It rose up in an incdecent light that looked much like the fragments, except more transparent. It shot up into the air and then came down, zooming towards the heartblade master.

"Cedeile, move!" Ryu yelled, tackling her aside. She fell to the ground behind him and he got hit by the light, instantly disappearing.

"Ryu!" Cedeile yelled, reaching out to the place he once stood. Mindy looked curiously at where the boy had been as well, seeing that the heartblade master was still normal sized.

"Well, it is always hard to find boys to play." Mindy said. Aru ran over to Cedeile. She pulled on her arm.

"It's no use! Let's leave!" Aru cried as the magic energy in the room picked up.

"But Ryu-!"

"Cedeile, we have to get out of here!" She dragged Cedeile along, and then the girl willingly gave up and ran behind her. The little princess smiled as they dashed away. The doors closed behind them, and she let the magic die down.

"At least I got a new doll to play with." She smirked, turning to her doll house.

* * *

6H:Oh, the end of the chapter! Leave a review. Um, Jack and Anaretsu aren't here right now.

Jack: (runs by) HELP!

Anaretsu: GET BACK HERE!

6H: I'll just ignore that. See you again!


	53. Fragment 52:Family

6H:Time for another great chapter.

Anarestu: That means it's going to be really bad!

6H:Hey, cut that out!

Jack: (dead on floor) XX

6H: What did you do to her?

Anaretsu: Nothing! (whistles innocently)

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 52-Family

* * *

He felt himself coming too, now aware of his surroundings. There was a soft bed underneath him, and people around him were murmering softly. He cracked open his eyes to see a white ceiling, and the tops of red walls. He looked next to him to see an older girl with long, rust colored hair.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Ryu sat up, looking at all the people around him.

"You gave us quite a scare, young man." said a man dressed like a preacher.

"Seems like the princess took another." a blonde woman with a baby in her arms told the man standing next to her. Ryu looked around confused, until he saw that one of the walls was missing in this room.

"Oh great...don't tell me I'm in the dollhouse too." he sighed."Wait! I'm in the doll house!" He let out a sigh of relief. 'Cedeile was sparred. Thank god...'

"Are you alright?" The rust haired girl asked.

"Sorry, I'm fine!" Ryu told her. "I was just thinking for a moment." He looked around at all the people again. "Tell me-are you all from the village?" he asked.

"Yes." said the preacher. "Our princess used her new sinister powers to trap us in here and play with us as dolls."

"We're all very worried about our families." the woman with the baby explained. "We wish there was a way to stop them from coming to the castle to try and rescue us." Ryu looked at the first girl he had seen when he woke up.

"Are you by any chance Risa?" The girl looked at him, surprised.

"Yes, I am. I don't believe I've seen you in the village before." she said, looking him over.

"His clothes are foreign to this kingdom!" one man said from the crowd.

"My name is Ryu! I've come to this world in search of the fragments. I've been travelling with my friends Aru and Cedeile-the heartblade master." He turned to Risa. "I met your father. He's very worried about you." The girl nodded understandingly. "Is there anyway to contact the outside?"

"No. We are cut off from everyone except Mindy." the preacher told him.

"Great. I need to make a plan with Cedeile. She has the power to revert us back to normal. But we have to find a way to escape." Ryu said.

"Are you crazy?" asked Risa. "We can't make it out of here!"

"We can!" Ryu stated. "Have any of you tried?"

"Actually, we did." A group a young men came forward. "We're the miners from the village, and when we got caught, we decided to use our smarts to get us out. We didn't even make it out the front door before she caught us!"

"Then your smarts weren't good enough." Ryu retorted, exasperated.

"No, we've tried to get out. But there's a magic barrier around the doll house. It was cast by Mindy." Risa told him.

"Don't mistake us, though." The preacher chimed in. "We still love our princess."

"What?" Ryu yelled, unbelieveing.

"Mindy actually treats us well here. We always have all the food we can eat and all the clothes we could want, a roof over our heads, and safety from monsters. We just want to go home." Risa said.

"She's just a lonely little girl." An old woman said, walking toward him with her cane. "Her parents were her only family, and then they died."

"She just wants a family to always be with her." One of the miners added.

"I see..." Ryu began to think, but was interupted by Mindy coming to the house.

"It's time for dinner everyone!" she told them. They all filed out of the room, chattering casually.

"Are you coming?" Risa asked the fragment hunter.

"Yeah." Ryu got off the bed and the two walked down the stairs and into the dining room. The whole house was well made-it looked like a real mansion. Ryu followed Risa to the table and he found a chair.

"Get ready everyone! I really made a feast for you guys..." the little princess turned away for a mintue and seemed to work her magic on something. When she returned, her giant hands placed all sorts of food on the table, now their size. Ryu could believe at everthing layed before them. "Enjoy." Mindy said. The regulars began to eat. Ryu hesitated ,but Risa nudged him, nodding, telling him it was okay. Mindy smiled at them all eating and began to eat her own dinner as well. When they were all finished, every person began to assist in cleaning up. Ryu carried a huge stack of plates to the kitchen, placing them on the counter. Risa took one from the top, washing it in the sink.

"Did you like dinner?" she asked him.

"You didn't lie. But why would Mindy be captureing us and then treating us like kings?" he asked the girl.

"It's because we're her family. She wants us to stay, so she figures if she treats us well and keeps us happy, we'll want to stay forever." Ryu didn't say anything else and walked out of the kitchen and out of the dollhouse. He stood on the house's 'lawn' and sat down, looking up at the ceiling, a million miles above, or so it seemed to him.

'I wonder how Cedeile and Aru are. I didn't think I'd miss them so much already...espically Cedeile.' He thought. Mindy appeared out of nowhere again. "Eh!" Ryu went out of surprise.

"Here you are..." Mindy said, lifting him in her open hand. In her other hand was Risa. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day for you two!" The girl said happily. "You're going to get married!"

"WHAT?" Ryu gasped. Risa laughed at his expression.

"It's okay, Ryu. I'll explain it all to you." she told him.

"Get a good rest! It'll be a beautiful wedding." She put them down on the lawn again and proceeded to walk out of the room. She turned off all the lights except for one that shone down on the house. "Goodnight everyone!" she said cheerily, walking out the doors and closing them tight.

"We're going to get married?" Ryu exclaimed to Risa.

"Don't fret, boy." the preacher said. "The girl knows little of such rituals. She thinks it's just a game."

"Like that makes me feel better." Ryu replied, his hopes sinking.

"Ryu, it won't matter at all, you know? It's just like...pretend." she reassured him. He looked at her.

"There is no way I'm getting married! I'm sure you're a nice girl and all, but I-" he stopped mid sentence, face turning red. Risa smirked.

"Is there a girl in your life?" she asked slyly.

"NO! That's not it at all! It's just I'm 14 and you're alot older and it's just not a good idea!"

"Relax! She had me get married four times in one day!" The woman with the baby told him.

"HOW CAN YOU THINK THIS IS OKAY!" He yelled at all of them, frustrated. "Oh...sorry everyone..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Rook's house, the villagers gathered around in a half circle behind Cedeile, who was one her knees on the ground. Aru stood in front of her.

"It's all my fault!" Cedeile cried. Tears fell off her face and onto the ground. "He did this to protect me!"

"Cedeile, I know how you feel, but we need to come up with a plan this time! Mindy is formiddable, and now we know that!" Cedeile stood up and grabbed Aru by her robe, lifting her up off the ground.

"At what cost, Aru? Ryu's her prisoner now, and who knows what goes on up in that castle! He's trapped inside the doll house and there's nothing I can do!"

"Cedeile, you have to calm down! You can't help Ryu like this, and you can do something to help him and all the other villlagers. Ryu knew this, so that's why he protected you. If you want to make his sacrifice count, then you'll calm down and help me figure out a plan to stop Mindy and her magic!" Cedeile took a few deep breaths and then set Aru back down.

"You're right. Ryu needs our help, and I'm not doing much of any good." Rook came out of his house.

"What do you plan to do now?" he asked. The villagers all erupted at once.

"Are you really planning to face Mindy again?"

"Will you bring back my daughter?"

"My wife and son are trapped in there too!"

"Bring back our preacher!"

"If the miners don't start taking care of the organic metals again, then they'll grow out of control!"

"Calm down, all of you!" Aru told them. "We'll save all our your friends and family!" However, this did nothing but add fuel to the fire. Cedeile took a deep breath.

"IF YOU DON'T ALL SHUT UP NOW, THEN WE'LL BRING YOU UP THERE AS VOULENTEERS FOR MINDY!" she yelled. They all quieted down considerably. Cedeile grinned broadly. "Good, I'm glad they coopareated." Aru let out an exaspherated sigh. "What?"

* * *

"So, we've determined that she can block just about any magic spell, including purification." Cedeile said, looking at a piece of paper on the floor, on which she and Aru were drawing up a plan. They sat on the floor in the attic of Rook's house, so they could be undisturbed. "If we take her off guard, then she won't have time to block."

"So if I cast an aqua spell and draw her attension, then you can purify her and hopefully knock the fragments out of her." Aru suggested.

"No, that won't be enough. One purification spell isn't going to end this. We'll have to make our attacks constant. Then'll she never have a chance." She pounded her fist into the paper.

"Are you sure that she won't just block everything?"

"We'll start out slow-you cast a spell and then I come in. Then we get quicker so we take her off guard. If we keep circulating around, then she'll be so concerned at looking for us that she'll have no idea what to do. How old is she anyway? Like six?"

"Cedeile, if things get ugly...I want you to run."

"Aru! But why?"

"Ryu was right-you are the ony chancewe have to free everyone! If youget captured, then they'll all be stuck in the house forever!" Cedeile sighed. Aru was right.

"But I can't just leave you behind."

"It's okay. Besides, I may just have a trick or two up my sleeve to trip her up, you know?" Cedeile nodded.

"Ahh, I get it...You're gonna pull that Lightra thing, and you don't want me caught in the blast."

"Exactly. Now, we should head out tomorrow at sunrise. For now, we should rest." Aru went over to her makeshift bed on the floor. Cedeile went over to hers and blew out the candle they had used for light. Aru went to sleep quickly, glasses resting on the floor beside her. Cedeile was restless, and found that she couldn't get her eyes to close. She took off her bandanna and her vest, folding them neatly and putting them on the floor next to her sneakers. But she couldn't calm herself.

'Are you alirght now Ryu? You're not hurt or something, right? It feels unevering to not have you here. I guess it always feels safer with you around. Go figure, eh...?' she thought, letting her eyes close. And without knowing it, she had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She stood in a fog, all alone. She couldn't figure out where she was, but it didn't matter at this point. Footsteps sounded from the mist. She swerved to meet the figure approaching and drew out the heartblade. The figure broke through the fog and appeared clearly before Cedeile. She had long, light pink hair and dark drown eyes.

"Who are you?" Cedeile demanded the figure. She didn't anwser, but only drew out a sword.The two fought for a long time, both were evenly matched. At last, they broke apart, backs facing each other. Blood slipped down Cedeile's face from a fresh cut.

"You think your brother is dead?" the girl asked her. "You must be stupider than I thought." Cedeile turned, wind blowing her hair.

"My brother-?"

"He never died! His heart was taken by the heartless, so you only assumed he was dead."

"How do you know this? And where is my brother if he's alive?" Cedeile demanded. The girl stood, facing her, her hair blowng in the wind blocking out most of her face. She held out her hand, gestureing behind her. As the fog cleared, she saw many people, all standing together. It was all the people she had met so far on her journey and had known before-her mom, dad, and grandpa, Yuffie, Leon, Aerith, Tifa and Yuna, Kai, Benida, Silver Eye, Cid, Ryu, Aru, Tidus, Wakka, Selpihe, Sora, Riku, Kairi... and then another figure, standing all alone in the back of the group, seperated from the others, just behind Sora...

He was of a good height for a boy his age. He had messy black hair that seemed all over the place. He wore a simple blue, short sleeved shirt, army green cargo pants, and dark blue sneakeres. On his wrists were spiked bands. As her vision zoomed pass all the famillar people, they came to rest on his smiling face, but her vision faded before she ever got to see him clearly.

"Ah!" she gasped, waking up from her dream. She looked around, seeing nothing but the attic room she and Aru had been in since last night. Except this time, light flooded in through the windows. Cedeile sighed, looking out on of the windows. 'That couldn't have been a dream...it didn't feel like one. I felt like all my memories were being bombarded at me...and that boy..he looked like an older version of my brother...' There was something wet and warm on her cheek. Her fingers touched it gently and she winced in pain. She looked down at her fingers. Red liquid rested there. She shook it off, and stretched, getting up and gathering her things. After putting on her vest, shoving her gloves in her back pocket, and tieing her bandana in her hair, she decided to slip outside for a bit. She picked up her shoes and quietly opened the door to the stairs.

After getting through the second floor without waking Rook, she headed downstairs to the front door. The emebers still burned hot in the fireplace, but were slowly dieing. She placed her shoes on the floor and slipped into them, zippering them up, and then carefully opened the door and slipped outside.

The cold morning air hit her like knives at first, but then she got used to it. She leaned on Rook's fence and looked up at the castle.

'Ryu is there...along with the other captives. I can't screw up this time, or else they'll have to stay there forever!' she thought.

"What are you doing out here so early?"

"GAH!"

"Cedeile, keep it down! We don't want to wake up the whole village." Aru whispered.

"Then you shouldn't of startled me." the heartblade master pouted. "Geez Aru, you sure look different with your hair down."

"I just didn't have time to put it up, okay? You don't have to mock me over it. Hold up." She held her blue ribbon with her teeth and gathered up the rebellious purple strands. After twisting them this way and that, she took the ribbon and fasted her hair in place. "There, you happy now? Now, let's get up there and save Ryu!" Cedeile pulled on her black gloves.

"Yeah! Let's do this!"

* * *

6H:Ha ha ha! I just confused all of you!

Anaretsu: What a shame.

6H: Anyway, more will be explained too-like who was the figure in Cedeile's dream? And is her brother really still alive? Find out by reading and leaving reviews!

Anaretsu: I should've known. Another scam to get more reviews.

6H:My baka yami doesn't know what she's saying! So go ahead and look at this thing completely devoid of subliminal messages!

abyfRxphdeEcvjkVdetyIopwsEqtbaWnvzu


	54. Fragment 53:Cornered

6H:PIZZA!

Anaretsu?

6H:I wanted to start off this new chapter with something new and exciting.

Anaretsu: I can tell it failed misserably.

6H: Hey!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 53-Cornered

* * *

Ryu was awkened by Mindy coming into the room bright and early the next morning. He had decided to sleep 'outside' on the lawn, because he found it more peaceful. But now he found out his plan backfired before Mindy found him right away.

"Here's the groom! Are you excited?" she asked him.

"Oh yes, I'm just bursting." he anwsred sarcasticly.

"Oh good! Now where's the bride?" Mindy looked down at the house as Risa sowly came out.

"I'm right here, Princess..." she said. Mindy picked her up carefully.

"The two of you will be very happy together!" she said, excited as if it were her birthday or something. She placed them back down on the ground and ran over to a trunk against the wall. She began digging through it.

'Now's my chance to run!' he thought. He made a dash for the house.

"What are you doing?" Risa asked him.

"No offense, but I really don't want to get married, even if it is just pretend."

"Why is it such a big deal?" she asked him.

"Two reasons. It goes against my family's teachings and I'm already in love with someone else..." Risa smiled at him.

"I see. I wish we could help. But everything is as Mindy wills it."

"Look, all of you treat her as if she were a god!"

"She is our god now. Her hand is the will which moves us through each day. And even though none of us like it and want to resist, we can't, because we want to live to see our families and friends again." The preacher said. Everyone agreed.

"If it makes you feel any better, Ryu, I don't want to go through with this either." Risa admitted nervously. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Yes, but you all have to follow my plan!"

* * *

Cedeile and Aru broke into the castle, ready for anything that was thrown at them. It was all the same- the usual hordes of heartless. Metalbodies rose to confront them, along with Minjors-mineing heartless armed with pick axes and shovels.

"Ready, Aru?"

"Ready! EARTH SHOCKWAVE!" Waves formed around a few of the minjors and up from them sprouted rocks, like fountains.

"HOLY PURIFICATION!" The cross of light wiped out two metalbodies.

"AQUA PILLAR!" Aru yelled out, making it around herself. From the inside she watched as the heartless came to attack her but were killed by the swirling waters. Cedeile took out the last few and the two ran up the stairs like they had the night before, except this time they were down one person.

At the top of the stairs, they were confronted by even more of the same. They stopped dead in their tracks, staring down their foes.

"What do we do now?" Cedeile asked.

"I'll take them out in one shot." Aru drew her hands in towards herself and squeezed in hard on air, as if pressing down the air itself. Suddenly, a small black hole formed. Aru raised it up above her, letting it grow before shooting it at the heartless. "GRAVITY!" It slammed into them and they all were eleminated. "It works like that on them because they are rock based. The gravity crushes them."

"Wow, Aru! Where'd you learn that one?"

"Donald taught it to me while we were in Atlantica. He didn't think I could master it, but boy was he wrong!" she laughed. The two stood outside the door to the room the doll house was kept.

"Well, this is it. Either we save everyone or go down fighting. You ready, Aru?"

"Yeah. I'm putting my trust in your plan, Cedeile."

"We'll use it on my signal." They proceeded to push open the doors.

* * *

Mindy had dressed up Risa in a white, sparkling dress for the 'celebration', and had set up a lovely garden wedding. Ryu stood next to the preacher under the white arch, still in his normal clothes.

'Too bad this party's going to be crashed.' he thought. Mindy placed Risa next to Ryu in front of the preacher. Mindy made the preacher say everything she had ever heard of that had to do with a wedding, which wasn't much that wasn't already well known.

"Okay! Now you have to kiss and eat cake!" Mindy exclaimed. Ryu looked at Risa with raised eyebrows.

'I'm not doing this.' he thought. Risa looked at him worriedly.

"I...can't do this..." he turned up to Mindy. "This is wrong! You're forceing us to live in this 'paradise' that you rule over. You make yourself a god over us, and keep us trapped here when we need to get back to our families and friends!" Mindy glared down at him.

"You're just my doll now! You have to do whatever I say!"

"Says you! Sorry princess, but I'm breaking the rules!" he said, drawing his sword. Mindy went down to grab him, but he jumped out of the way, running up her arm to her wrist. Her found the fragment and raised his sword above his head. "Let's get rid of fragment number one!" he yelled. Just as he was to strike down on it, he got smacked into the air and flew into a wall of the house, and then landed on the ground.

"Ryu!" Risa yelled. Ryu cracked open an eye.

"...Cedeile?" he murmered, thinking he saw her for a moment.

"Okay, this is where it ends, Mindy!" Ryu's eyes went wide as he pushed himself up and looked to the other side of the room. Aru and Cedeile stood there, Cedeile with the heartblade at the ready, and Aru looking like she was about to shoot of her Fira Shot spell.

"Well, well, well...I thought I taught you two a lesson yesterday." She stood and went to reach out for them.

"Aru, run!" Cedeile yelled. The two split up and went in oppisite directions. The magic hands broke through the doors instead, sending splitners of wood flying all over. The two girls postioned themselves on either side of the girl. "NOW!" Cedeile yelled.

"AQURA!' Aru yelled, sending water at her. Just as predicted, she blocked, but Cedeile jumped up in the air and came down, useing a purification spell. It hit dead on. Mindy cried out, recovering from the attack, when Aru cast a new spell.

"Fira Arc!" she yelled, running around her like planned.

"Holy purification!" Around and around they went, until Mindy was on her knees and fell over on the ground, fists clenched. The two girls stopped, looking at her prone form.

"Is that it?" Aru asked. Cedeile didn't dare to move. Suddenly, Mindy slowly lifted her head and glared at the two of them.

"How dare you! Why are you picking on me?" she whined at them angrily.

"Mindy, release all your captives now before I'm forced to hurt you worse than you already are!" Cedeile threatened.

"It's not fair! Why should they all get to have families and people that care about them that they can go home to at the end of the day and always hae near them? Why was my family torn away from me when I'm just a little kid! See all them! That's my family now! I'm keeping them forever!" she cried.

"Mindy, they all have friends and families who miss them, you know? And you have my friend, and I want him back. If you can understand what it's like to be apart from your family, then you can understand the kind of loneliness these people feel as you keep them locked up in there." Cedeile said. She reached out her hand for the girl. "So, what do you say?" Mindy looked at her hand for a moment and then glared at her.

"I say I'm not finished yet!" she yelled, standing up. From behind her the dollhouse began to emit a dark aura. All the people began to run from it as Ryu watched in change into a monster. The house served as the body, and long arms and legs came out of it. A crude looking face snarled at them. Cedeile took out her heartblade and got ready to strike. It brought one of it's huge arms down on her, put she jumped and began wacking at it hard. The places it hit erupted in light. Mindy was about to interfear, when Aru jumped in.

"Wooda!" The vines tangled up Mindy, so that she was lifted off the floor and her hands were kept apart. Aru walked over and pulled the fragments off her wrists.

"Hey! Those are mine!"

"Sorry, I'm taking them!" Aru said, sticking out her tounge at the girl. She sneered at the magician. "Cedeile! I have the fragments!"

"Good! Now let me take care of this freak and we can save the villagers!" She yelled. But in her distraction she got slamed into a wall.

"Cedeile, get up!" Ryu yelled. Cedeile looked down at him.

"Ryu?"

"Cedeile, make sure you defeat him, okay?" She nodded and flipped up in the air when the monster house struck down at her. She landed smoothly behind it and turned, flinging the heartblade at it.

"PURIFY TYPHOON!" she yelled as the spinning heartblade flew into the monster's shoulder. One of it's arms fell onto the ground. All the villagers cheered. Mindy looked in horror.

"No! Get stronger now!" she yelled at it. It stood back up again and regernated it's lost arm. Aru turned back to the girl.

"But how can you do that!" Aru exclaimed. Suddenly she got a horrible jolt and felt an evil aura hanging around the girl. 'She's being controlled! An evil force has taken over her mind and heart!' she thought. Cedeile got thrown on the ground again. The monster brought it's curved hands together and then produced a sword.

"Great. This thing makes it's own weapons." she murmered to herself. It struck down at her and cut into her side. She cried out in pain as blood stained her white shirt. She growled at the heartless and it's new weapon. She deicded to use her new attack again. "PURIFY TYPHOON!" she hurled the heartblade and it spun towards the beast. It deflected the attack with it's sword and threw it back at Cedeile, turning the purifying light into dark energy. It hit Cedeile at full force, sending her flying. Mindy laughed, and pulled on her bonds, breaking them. She snapped her fingers and the heartless came over and slashed it's sword at Aru. Besides getting a gash going up her arm, she escaped unharmed. She hid under some wreckage to regain some strength, but the door she was hiding behind was blasted to pieces. She ran to a chair and kneeled behind it. When the heartless came closer, she came out from behind it.

"FIRAGA SHOT!" she yelled. She sent several good sized fireballs at it in sucession. After a few minutes of rapid fire, she stopped, planning on surveying her damage. The smoked cleared and she gasped-the heartless fiend was unharmed. It made a black orb in it's hands and sent it down to the magician. Aru became trapped inside. The two fragments she had taken from Mindy fell out and onto the ground. The princess walked over and picked them up, placing them back on her wrists.

"My power returns at last!" she declared, and began laughed triumphantly. Energy swirled around the monster as it and Mindy began to increase their power from the fragments.

"Damn!" Cediele cursed, trying to think of a plan. She looked over at Aru, who was still trapped in the orb. She shot a beam of purifing light at it, but it bounced off and hit the ceiling. Cedeile cursed again. "Damn it! Now what the hell do I do?" Before she had much time to think, she got knocked off her feet and flew into the wall again.

"You should pay attension!" Mindy said, gripping her hands into fists. "Now my demon! Attack that girl!" she said to the heartless. It obeyed, moving towards her. It paused above her for a moment, and then blasted a darkness attack on her. She screamed in pain and tried to move, but her body refused.

"Cedeile! Come on, get up!" Ryu yelled, doubting she could hear him. "It's no use... there's nothing I can do..." Suddenly, he remembered something. He went into his cloak and took out the bottle that held the fragments in it. "That's it!" He popped off the cork and took out a handful of fragments. Closing the bottle up and shoving it back in his cloak, he took the fragments in his hand and pressed them against his sword. "Come on...work..." he growled at them. Suddenly, a light erupted from under his fingers and grew, pushing back his hand. His blade sparkled with a new light. "Just as I thought! When I was shrunk down, so were the fragments that were with me. And I have a hell of alot more than Mindy." The light grew brighter. "Cedeile, CATCH!" he flung his sword as hard as he could and it flew through the air and towards Cedeile. She spotted it and gripped it firmly in her hands as it grew to normal size. When the light dimmed out, the blade rested in her hands, the metal shining like never before.

"Ryu?"

"Listen to me, Cedeile. I've infused my sword with the power of the fragments! The doll house had fragments in it, I'm sure. That's why this monster is so strong! With the extra boost from the fragments you should be able to weaken that heartless enough to purify it! Do you understand?"

"What was not to understand in that statment, Ryu?"

"Hey, you never know with your stupidity levels..."

"Do you want me to save you or what?" she retorted, standing up. "If you do, then shut it." Mindy looked at her, aghast and stunned.

"You have fragments too? That's not fair!"

"Tell me, princess-how many fragments are in your possesion right now?"

"I have four. Why?" she asked, unsurely.

"HA HA! We have thirty six! That's ten times more than you! HA HA HA!" Ryu smacked his forehead. Risa looked at him curiously.

"I think she meant to say 'nine times', right?" she asked.

"No, she meant ten. It's how screwed up her brain is." he anwsered, exasperated at the heartblade master.

"I know my math better than you!" Mindy whined at her. "So I'm gonna win, even if you do have more fragments!" She yelled. The heartless moved for her, but Cedeile lept up, bringing Ryu's sword over her head. She slashed it downward, leaving a beam of light in it's path. The light was gold and sparkled like nothing any of them had seen before. It was an even stronger light than the heartblade gave. It cut off one of it's arms sucessfully and did some other major damage to it's HP. Cedeile rejoiced in her moment of glory, but didn't get long to celebrate as the creature turned behind itself and went to smack her with the other arm. Cedeile jumped away in time and rolled on the floor to regain her balance. Aru watched from her floating prison inbetween useing different spells on it. Ryu and the other villagers made their way over to her.

"Aru, what's with the dark orb thing?"

"Very funny, Ryu."

"Is there anyway we can get you out?" he asked. Aru thought for a moment.

"But you don't have any other weapons to use-"

"Rule number 1 of being a fragment hunter-always carry more weapons than what your enemy suspects you to have." he replied, pulling a plain silver sword from underneath his cloak.

"You have everything under there, don't you?"

"That's what I've been told. Everyone, get a weapon you can use to pop this bubble!" The miners picked up their shovels and other tools, and others grabbed wooden splinters from the doors. Ryu led them forward and they all began to slice and stab at Aru's prison.

Meanwhile, the battle between Mindy and Cedeile was not going well. The black haired girl was just barely dodging the attacks of the monster house and the assults from Mindy's magic hands. She ran from the monster as it chased her, but ran smack into something invisible. Mindy laughed.

"It ends here, heartblade master!" Cedeile turned in time to see the remaining of the monster's giant hands swing down on her.

* * *

6H: How was that?

Anaretsu: Bad.

6H: Shut up! Anyway, please leave me a review, blah, etc.


	55. Fragment 54:The Power of 36

6H: It's almost CoM time. Oh yeah!

Anaretsu:...

6H:Only problem is I don't have a GBA! WAH! While I figure out quick ways to make money, you read my chapter!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 54- The Power of 36

* * *

"It end's here, heartblade master!" Mindy said as the giant arm crushed Cedeile. The room shook for a moment, and when it died down, the heartless fiend stayed in suspended animation. Mindy laughed. "At last. Now that she's lost, I get to take all of her fragments..." she walked forward to where the crushed form of Cedeile layed under the hand. She bent down, looking for any sign on the glass shards. "What-?"

"Above you!" She looked up to the ceiling. There was Cedeile, crouched on the edge of a small ledge of crown molding near the ceiling. "Who's god now?" she taunted. Mindy gritted her teeth in frustration.

"My beast-attack her! Show her who's controlling god's hands!"

"I don't believe His hands are yours to control, little girl." Cedeile said, jumping from her perch. She forced the sword into the very core of the being. A great light exploded and she was forced back. She wipped out her heartblade and purified the creature. It shierked as it tried to hold onto exisitance, but failed miserably. A pure red and gold heart appeared through the darkness as the doll house fell harmlessly on the floor. The heart flew away and disappeared. Cedeile smiled briefly as it went, but then turned back to Mindy. "Alright, Mindy! You're defeated, so hand over the fragments!" Mindy stepped away, clutching her wrists. "I tried the nice way, but now I'll just do it the hard way!" She made a huge slash with the sword, and the light flew towards her. She blocked with her magic hands.

"You have not yet won!" Mindy yelled.

"Geez." Cedeile said, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "You certainly are stubborn and persistant, aren't you?"

Back on the other side of the room, the villagers had not yet suceeded in freeing Aru. She sat in the dark orb, watching their efforts.

"I don't think it's going to work, Ryu. Sorry..." she said.

"We tried..." he told her. She nodded.

"I have one last idea." she placed her hands on the orb and closed her eyes, concentrating. Ryu wasn't sure wat she was doing at first, but light began to orginize itself in her hands. It continued to grow, small and beautiful, until it was too much for the darkness and it gave way. She fell to the floor as soon as it broke. "Phew...it worked." The villagers gathered around her.

"Nice work, Aru!" they both looked over to where Cedeile and Mindy were fighting. "They're still at it, huh?"

"I may have and idea, but we'll need the fragments infused in your sword." Aru said.

"But then Cedeile will lose that power!"

"I know, but it will be sacrificed for a greater cause. Just trust me, Ryu. I don't know how I learned this technique, but I know it will work." Ryu nodded.

"Cedeile!" he yelled. "Throw Aru my sword! Do it now!" Cedeile blocked one of Mindy's magic hands with the mentioned blade.

"Are you crazy?" she asked. "I'll get killed!"

"No you won't, stupid! Now give Aru my blade now!" Cedeile rolled her eyes and jumped away from Mindy. She hurled the blade towards Aru.

"There you go!" she called, wipping out the heartblade. Aru caught the sword with ease and pulled the fragments out of it with magic.

"Ryu, hand me the other fragments as well." Ryu complied, handed the now tiny bottle. After a few moment's in Aru's hand, they grew back to normal size. Everyone gawked, but Aru knew what she had to do. She requested a piece of chalk from the villagers, and they found one in Mindy's trunk. On the floor, Aru drew a huge, 12 pointed figure in a circle. Ryu looked at it in question. The others watched in wonder. Then Aru took the fragments and placed three at each point.

"What is that thing?"

"It's called a double hexagram. A hexagram is one star made out of a six sided figure, and a double one has twelve points instead of six. This type of magic works best with groups of amulets-or in our case, fragments- that are divisable by 12 and six. I place three fragments at each point on the double hexagram and let them exchange power with each other through the lines of the figure. When the time it right, Cedeile will use the heartblade to break the seal placed over the power and all the energy will launch at whatever target Cedeile desires." Aru explained to them all. The villagers 'oohed' and 'ahhed' in amazement, while Ryu remained silent, observeing the seal. "Because of your small mass, the powers in this circle may crush you if you get too close. I'd advise you all to move far away from this." Ryu nodded.

"Good luck Aru."

"It's not up to me. It will rely on the strength of Cedeile's heart..." Ryu turned, helping the villagers get away. They all crowded against the wall, hoping they were a safe distance. Aru stood up and exited the circle. The fragments at each point began to light up the lines of the hexagram and move to the other points, transfering their power. "Cedeile! Come here, over by me!" she called. Cedeile looked over to her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I'll tell you when you come over here!" Cedeile dashed to her, leaping over the circle to join her.

"Hey, what's this? It's pretty cool looking!" she commented.

"Cedeile, there isn't much time! Listen to me! Within that circle is a double hexagram spell being activated by the fragments. You have to release the seal on the power within that circle and blast Mindy with it. She's been infused with a dark power, and this will hopefully knock it out of her."

"What makes you so sure?"

"When Ryu infused his sword with the fragments before, the blade emmited light when used. It must be some sort of purifiying magic-but different from yours. I'm not completely sure about it all, but I know that we need to get the evil out of Mindy's heart before it completely takes her!" The two girls looked over to where Mindy stood. It appeared she was powering up, for darkness was flaming around her. Her hair blew up gently, and her eyes glowed red with fury. Her hands were clenched into fists. Aru turned back to Cedeile. "Slam your heartblade down onto it! It'll work." Cedeile nodded, moving to the center of the circle and spreading her feet apart. She watched as the darkness around Mindy spread to engulf hallf of the room. It seemed that the dollhouse was partially fueling the fire, as an evil aura was flooding out of it as well. Cedeile raised the heartblade above her head. Power zapped light electricity through the lines of the circle, travelling from point to point. Cedeile watched as Mindy walked forward, darkness spread as she advanced.

"Cedeile!"

"What are you waiting for?" Cedeile closed her eyes, blocking out everything but her and the darkness in front of her. All fell silent for a moment. In her mind, she saw the dream from last night again replay in her mind. She saw all the people from her journey flash by her vision, and that last boy in the background come into view for a moment and then disappear. Her eyes snapped open.

"NOW!" She brought down the heartblade and hit the seal. It burst open, sending a great amount of light at the possessed girl. She shielded herself, but the blast got through the magic hands and hit dead on, killing off all the darkness. A ghostly figure was forced out of the girl as screamed as it was disintgrated in the light. Mindy fell to the ground, her clothes changing to white and pink. The light faded and the circle on the gorund disappeared.

* * *

Cedeile picked up the doll house as all the villagers gathered around her. She looked inside of it, exaiming every room.

'What a shame. A toy for a lonely child to be used for such evil...' she looked down at all the villagers. "Everyone watch your heads!" she instructed cheerfully. She threw the house down on the floor, smashing it into pieces. Two fragments popped out of it and landed on the floor. Aru picked them up.

"Look, they have some more of those lines in on them." she said.

"Maybe we're close to completeing the picture." Cedeile said.

"Hey, Cedeile!" Ryu called. She looked down. "Could you help us out?"

"Sure, Ryu." She ran back a few feet to make sure she got everyone in one shot. "Stand still and let yourself be hit by the light, okay?" she told them. She zapped them with a small blast of purifing light. When the light cleared, they each popped up one by one, to their full original size. The miners, the preacher, the old lady, the woman with the baby, Risa, the others, and finally Ryu. Cedeile and Aru ran to him, practically tackling him to the ground.

"Are you okay, Ryu?" Aru asked when they released him.

"Yeah. I'm just glad to be back to my normal size!"

"So, what did she do to you?" Cedeile asked curiously. He scratched the back of his head.

"She tried to get me married!" he admitted.

"WHAT?" the two girls exclaimed.

"Nevermind, it's old stuff! Let's just head down to the village and return these people to their families, okay?"

"Sounds good. I'm sick of this castle anyways." Cedeile said, about to leave.

"Hey, you're forgetting something." Aru told her.

"Wha?" Cedeile asked, turning. That's when she saw Mindy, getting up off the floor. The little girl was alone now, and free of the evil that had controlled her. Cedeile walked over to her."Hey kid-you alright?" she asked her. Mindy looked up at her.

"That doll house the hooded man gave me...it was evil ,wasn't it?" she asked. Cedeile nodded.

"Yeah..."

"What did you do with it?" she asked. Cedeile pointed over to the smashed remains on the floor. "Oh..."

"It sucks to lose your family." Cedeile said. "My brother died a long time ago, when he was just little. He'd be about tweleve now, if it wasn't for me..." Mindy looked up at her, and then got to her feet.

"I want you to have these." she said, holding a closed hand up to her. She opened it to reveal the fragments. Cedeile took them.

"Maybe one day you'll have a family again." Cedeile said. Mindy looked at her for awhile, then slowly smiled.

"Maybe." Cedeile nodded and turned, walking to where Aru and Ryu waited for her.

* * *

The ever faithful trio led the captives back to the village, where they all reunited with their families joyfully. Cedeile, Ryu, and Aru smiled at the sight of all the families being back together.

"I have to say, it was kind of lonely without you guys around." Ryu said as a the cool evening wind blew by.

"Well, it wasn't really the same without you either." Aru told him. Cedeile turned back to them.

"So guys...I guess this is our cue to leave?"

"What about the keyhole?"

"Already taken care of!" she said. The two looked at her, confused.

"When?"

"Remember were Aru drew the seal? Well, it was right under that! When I released the seal, the keyhole became purified. And I figured that all out on my own! What do you guys think of my smartness now?" she boasted proudly.

"I think..." Ryu said, hopping off the fence he was sitting on. He grabbed Cedeile in a headlock. "...that you should work on your math!" he joked. She grabbed on his arm.

"Hey, let me go, Ryu! This is no fun! Come on!" she whined. Aru laughed at the sight.

* * *

6H: Okay, not too long of a chapter. But it was still pretty good, huh?

Anaretsu: Whatever...

6H:Forget you. Now, I will try reverse psychology on you all! If you hated my story, don't leave me a review! Let's see if that works.

Anaretsu: Feh.


	56. Fragment 55:Broken Moon

6H:Alas, my friends, our story is coming close to the end.

Anaretsu: YAY!

6H: (glare) Anyway, there's only a few worlds left. The next one is a new world with many famillar faces...

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 55-Broken Moon

* * *

The ship touched down on the cool rock and it's men emerged, working in the shadows of this dark place. The captain of the ship, Captian Hook, emerged from the cabin, survying his men. A figure followed him, waiting behind the man and staying still.

"Ah...a darkness like this I haven't seen in a long time..."the captain said.

"This is one our worlds...one that we took over?" the boy asked.

"Yes, it is. And no finer a place exisists in the galaxy. The perfect sinnister hideout...Hey, you over there! Get that cargo moving faster! We haven't got all night, you know!" he yelled.

"Yes sir, cap'n!" the man replied. Hook began to move about, watching the crew and making sure they didn't slip up.

"You over there! Get off yer bum and do something! And you-bring that crate to the hold. You there, cast the sails, and you, man the anchor! I don't want to spend too long here, if you know what I'm saying! Boy, you see the kind of work I put it? You have to be dedicated and hard working to be a captain of a fine pirate crew." The boy seemed unamused. "I believe I have to take this ship all the way to Hallow Bastion, correct, boy?"

"Yes. That is where Mallificent is waiting for us."

"Then we'll wait for the supplies to come and then head up for Hallow Bastion imdiaetly. It essential for us to get there as quickly as possible without being spotted." Hook jumped over a few crates, running to stand open the bow of the ship, and took out a golden telescope. After flipping it up in the air and catching it with ease, he extended it and looked up at the sky. "Ah, seems I need the lense replaced in this, otherwise, the moon is broken! Ha ha! Boy, I've never seen such a fantastic moon. It means good sailing to Hallow Bastion! If only these men would hurry it along! Smee! Come here!"

"Yes, cap'n?" the first mate replied, scurrying over to Hook.

"Can't you get these men to work faster? We don't have much time before we have to ship off. Even though this world is under our control, any one of those blasted masters could come here and disrupt our proceedings!"

"We're working as fast as we can, cap'n! The men have almost moved all the new freight into the hold." he replied.

"Well, Smee, almost isn't gettin us off this hunk of rock, now is it? And what are you doing jus' standin' here! Get to work!" Hook yelled, and Smee went scurrying off again. Soon, all the crates had been moved below deck. The crew released the sails and were about ready to cast off.

"Hook, hold on a minute!" the boy called. Hook, who was standing by the ship's wheel, looked down to the main deck, where the boy stood.

"What is it, lad?"

"I'm going to stay here for a while. I have a feeling something big is going to happen. One of the masters might come...anyway, I'll make it to Hallow Bastion on my own, okay?"

"Lad, I had strict orders to bring you to Hallow Bastion!" Hook called to him.

"I know. But I can't lose this chance."

"Fine. But I'm not comin to pick up yer remains!" The boy nodded and walked off the ship's ramp and onto the firm solid ground. "And what about yer girl?"

"Mallificent will know what to do with her, okay?" The boy said, just glareing at the ship from the corner of his eye. Without another word, the ship pushed off, rising into the sky with brillance. It soared towards the blue moon hanging in the sky above, and boy thought, for a moment, it really did look like the moon was broken.

* * *

Mallificent shooed away the image before her of the heartblade master and her friends with her hand. The projector went blank. The leader of the heartless looked to the darkest corner of the room, sneering.

"Still leeching off other people's darkness, aren't you?" she asked the hooded figure.

"You speak so lowly of me. You wouldn't even have gotton this far if I hadn't stepped in to help. You're down to your last few lackies. Few worlds are under your control, you know."

"I am aware. But there is nothing you control, save for one lonely boy. And he is not even aware you are killing him off slowly..." The figured laughed.

"Huh. I am close to devouring another heart, and gaining a new body of which to work with. But he still remains stubborn. But, you shouldn't talk. Must I remind you of Lady Chain, your mask monster, Kana, Nabuki, Ursula, Boogie, Hades, Jafar and the others who are now gone for good because of your poor planning? Besides, the two masters are too brainless to find the roses, anyway. Even if we lose the princesses, their roses are already ours. At least...six of them are."

"When the last girl gets here I will make sure the white rose becomes ours! She is just a lifeless shell now. It shouldn't be too hard."

"True, Mallificent...but are you really sure the last rose rests within her heart?" The witch looked back at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused. "If she is the seventh princess, than she must have the white rose! I haven't been ignoring you the _enitre _time, have I? You said that within the princesses' hearts are the seven roses!"

"I know that, and that has been proven over and over. But there is only one rose for each princess, and the only way the princess receives it is if the princess before her passes down her rose."

"So what? What does that have to do with the white rose?"

"What if the last princess of the white rose never passed hers down? What if she was _unable_ to?" the hooded man asked. "As in, what if she never 'died' persay-she might have ceased to exist as a normal human, but what if she was still somewhat alive?"

"That is nonsense, and you know it! According to your research, the last seventh princess died 500 years ago."

"That is what I thought, but now...I have reason to believe she still lives- and her heart is well and good, very much so. And it's right next to one of the masters..." Mallificent turned to face him. Her raven fluttered down and landed on her shoulder.

"You forget that you've fallen from your place. It is I who lead the heartless now!" Her raven spred out one of it's wings, making Mallificent look like a fallen angel. "You are nothing more than a broken shell of a man who created the essence of darkness to get you to rakuen(1) and failed so that your body was ripped to shreds. What do you have now?"

"Rakuen isn't completely out of my reach, even now!" he declared. "I will find a way there, and the seventh princess will take me there! I'm only a hairbreath away, that's how close I am to apotheosis!(2) Soon, I will be enraputred in darkness!" Mallificent grinned softly.

"I see...is that so? Seems that you may have lost your heart, but you haven't lost those silly, human desires. You could never make it...you have too much..._light _in you." She almost seemed to flinch at the word. "Is this the product of what you did to yourself many years ago?" The empty darkness under the man's hood didn't anwser her. "I see. Well, then, we can at least start something with the six roses we have now, can't we?" She walked over to a glass sphere, in which there floated six roses in a circle. One was red, one was orange, one yellow, one green, one blue, and one violet. It was like a rainbow in this cold dark place. "A great power has already begun to form here, you see? Even if we don't obtain the seventh rose..."

"We MUST get it! It's power will activate the others! Even though the princesses are in our hands, their hearts still have a hold over their roses. But if all seven were to unite here, then their hearts would not be able to contain the great power. The white rose has the most power of all."

"Yes, it seems proper that you would know of the seventh rose so well." The hooded figure took a step back.

"I have NOTHING for that girl." he said. "If she weren't so important, I would get rid of her now."

"But she is needed to complete the keyhole. You wouldn't want rakuen to slip away from you, now would you?" He remained silent. "I thought so." she sneered, touching the impenitrable glass that imprisoned the roses. "It will all come in due time. For now, you can just settle for feeding off a boy." The hooded man clenched his teeth in rage, but simply walked away from her. The witch smiled to herself and stroked her raven. "Yes...everything is almost complete. The only thing that could put me in a better mood is the blood of the masters..."

* * *

Back in Traverse Town, the trio had deicded to hang out at Cid's shop, where they found Yuffie, Leon, and Cid waiting for them. Aerith soon came later with a basket of many goodies. Being completely starved from their last battle, Cedeile, Ryu and Aru ate gratefully...maybe Cedeile a little more than the others.

"So, a little girl used the power of the fragments..." Leon said in wonder. " I guess I underestimated their importance a bit."

"It was rough. Being one of her 'dolls' was boring! I had nothing to do while trapped in that house!" Ryu said. "However, it was the hooden figure that bothers me. Why would he give a princess who's barely six a cursed doll house to turn people into her play things? What was he trying to gain?" he thought.

"Sounds like trouble ta me." Cid said, leaning on the counter he stood behind. Yuffie took a bite out of her sandwhich and chewed in thought.

"Maybe he's with the heartless." she said with a half full mouth.

"Hmphf mpft uhgm num!" Cedeile said with her mouth full, making bits of bread fly everywhere when she spoke.

"Cedeile!" Ryu hit her in the back of her head. She swallowed hard and rubbed the new sore spot.

"I said-'He was on my island!' And he knew that I was going to be the heartblade master! The next day, the whole world disappears off the maps in the blink of an eye and my whole world gets thrown upside down!"

"I thought it disappeared." Ryu said sarcasticly.

"That doesn't matter." Aru broke in. "Maybe he wasn't with the heartless, but a new enemy all together!" Everyone went silent.

"That would be a serious problem. We know of the heartless, but another enemy? And we hardly know anything of them. The same goes for the heartless." Aerith said.

"Hey! When I first got here, you told me all that crap about the heartless, and now you're saying you hardly know anything?" Cedeile exclaimed.

"What I told was all we knew. And it was all from experience..." Leon said.

"Seven years ago..." Cid said randomly. Cedeile nd Aru looked at their friends, confused. But Ryu knew the significance.

"That's when your world got taken over, right?" The four looked at him, surprised.

"How did you know?" Leon demanded. Ryu looked over to him.

"Yuna told me back in Book City." he replied. Leon's eyes went wide.

"Yuna? That little angel?" Yuffie asked, tearing up. "We thought she got killed when Braska got seperated from us to look for Lulu. We never did see them again."

"So she's okay? And Braska, what of him?" Aerith begged of the three.

"Tifa...she died at Book City. She was alive when we got there...she died in battle." Aru said unsurly, looking at Cedeile, who turned away. Aru wasn't about to say the reason why Tifa died.

"And here's another thing-Braska's not so good as you thought he was. He fell in love with a demon and had a kid with her. The half demon girl was named Kana." Leon nearly gasped out, but instead, hung his head.

_"I killed her Leon! " _

'Nabuki...'

"So, the mother dies and he's left with this cursed child he doesn't want. Apparently, he found some way to Book City and tried to kill her by pushing her off Book Mountain. He thought it worked, so he married another woman and had a new family, erasing his past. But Kana lived and sought vengence on her father, so when he came to Book City with Tifa and Yuna, she took over Book Mountain. Then she teamed up with the heartless and killed off everyone, inculding her father, who became High Book Master, I might add. Tifa and Yuna were the only ones left. Her goal was to get rid of Yuna and completely erase every trail left by Braska. Thankfully, she didn't suceed with her plan. The bad news is Yuna's the only one left to protect Book City." Everyone, excluding Leon, was stunned. Aerith held a hand over her mouth.

"Ya mean Braska...was a dirt bag?" Cid asked. "He was one of the most just and honest people I have ever known. He was really wise and noble...I don't believe he woulda done all that."

"Kana said it herself. She used to live in the same world as you guys." Ryu said.

"When did you find all this out?" Cedeile demanded.

"When you were out cold from your injuries. Yuna and I had to talk about something, and the whole thing was really on my mind. It bothered me, you know? That a father would want his child dead."

"I refuse ta believe it!" Cid said, banging a fist on the counter. "Braska was my friend, and I'll be damned if he lied to all of us about his past!"

"Cid, come on! If Yuna said it-!"

"You can't trust a half demon to tell ya the truth! She must've made it all up ta trick ya!" Cid aruged loudly.

"Kana was crying that day!" Cedeile yelled back, standing up. "She was _crying_ when she told me about her father trying to kill her!"

"She musta faked somehow! I-!"

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" Leon yelled. They all looked over to where he sat, head down, long hair blocking his face.

"Leon..." Yuffie whimpered.

"It's the truth. I'd know it better than all of you."

"How's that, kid?" Cid said, doubtfully.

"Because...Kana was my friend when I was a really little kid. She told me her dad started to hate her, and then one day she disappeared for good and I never saw her again." he growled. He stood up and swiftly left the shop.

"Leon! Come back!" Yuffie called, going to run after him.

"It's no use, kid. He needs to be alone now..." Cid said to her. She looked back at the shopkeeper, unsure.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to say everything I knew." Ryu said, shaking his head. Cedeile gulped down another sandwhich.

"No, it was the right thing. Perhaps we needed to know that." Aerith said, reasuring him. Cid sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Well, if you're looking to stop the heartless and Mallificent, you should head to Hallow Bastion now."

"Now? It still feels like we have alot more work to do." Cedeile said, confused.

"Yeah, but recently there was an increase in heartless activity and power. Plus, I checked out yer radar in yer ship there, and found that the world had appeared. Your close to it now. It's in the west-the Land of Death." he replied, chewing on the toothpick in his mouth.

"It's dangerous there, you know. The heartless there are strongest, and it's Mallificent's main hang out." Yuffie told them. "But Sora's definetly heading there. You'll probably meet there or along the way."

"Please be careful there too. I wouldn't want something bad to happen to you." Aerith begged.

"Don't worry! We've been through alot of crud, but we can handle anything, right guys?" Aru and Ryu nodded in agreement.

"If we want to meet Sora there, we should head out now." Ryu said, lifting himself off the couch. Aru follwed suit.

"I guess you're right. Heh. We'll see you guys later, after we get rid of Mallificent once and for all! Thanks for the great food, Aerith!" Cedeile ran to catch up to the guys, who waited by the door for her.

"See you later." Aru said.

"Yeah, later." Ryu replied. The three pushed the door open and went out into the night. The doors came closed and the shop seemed very quiet without them here.

"Well, girls, are you going to head home?" Cid asked.

"Yes. It's about time we got back anyway. Are you ready, Yuffie?" Areith asked, standing up with her basket.

"Oh, I'm coming!" she said. "What about you, Cid?"

"I'm gonna close up the shop. You make it back safe, okay?"

"Sure thing." Yuffie replied. The two left and now everything was silent. Cid stood there, not sure of what to do. So, he found himself remembering that horrid day seven years ago.

* * *

6H:End of chapter!

Anaretsu: yay. SNORE!

6H: Aren't things getting interesting? Believe me, your KH world will be flipped upside down once I get finished with this story. And after this one are two more! At least! But you'll love it! It's nothing bad, I swear!

Anaretsu: It's just sucky, that's all.

6H:SHUT UP! Oh, and my footnotes too!

(1) Rakuen is the japanese word for 'paradise'

(2)apotheosis-raising to a divine rank or to the rank of a god


	57. Fragment 56:Oblivion Mountain

6H:Ah, it's time for a new world!

Anaretsu: Boring.

6H: This one is called...

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments 

Fragment 56-Oblivion Mountain

* * *

They came to a stop outside of a cold looking place. It consisted of a single, high rocky mountain with some trees growing on it. The small gummi ship came to a stop as its three ocupants curiosly examined the strange, dark world. 

"Hey, Ryu." Cedeile said, uncertain. "What is that place?"

"I'm not sure...there's no data on the world radar about it." He pulled out the fragment radar. "And the fragment radar is getting nothing too."

"So it doesn't seem reasonable to stop there, does it?" Aru said. Cedeile looked down at the world. She felt cold just looking at it.

"Maybe not...Ryu, land this ship there now."

"Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just a feeling I have, but I think that there's something important there. Besides, there is a keyhole on that world, right? There might be people who need our help, you know?" He sighed and brought the ship down closer.

"We'll take a look around for a bit, but we won't stay too long, okay?" he didn't get an anwser, but didn't really care. There was something unnerveing about the world they decended to. Like it wasn't real, or just an illusion made for them. Or that maybe Mallificent was there waiting, maybe a dangerous demon, or Sephiroth...they hadn't really gotton over that encounter yet. Or that hooded man could be there also..it was all unsure. And the fact that there was no information on this world was a little curious as well.

* * *

It seemed to be a world of night. The moon sat up in the sky like it was too heavy and might fall on them. The sky was starless. There were a handful of trees on this world, much like mountain terrain. It seemed all there was to this world was just the mountain and a single path that twirled around it.

Cedeile nervously stepped out of the ship first, like a swarm of high speed ninjas were going to jump out of no where and carry her off to their secret mountain camp and serve her and her friends to meat eating pigs. Ryu follwed closed behind her, hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword, just in case. Aru came out last, setting her foot on the ground as if it would fall through.

"Well, it seems safe enough." Cedeile said, dropping the heartblade to her side.

"And it seems like there's nothing here. No one even seems to live here at all, let alone _be_ here. Let's get out of here, guys."

"I'm with Ryu." Aru said. "We don't know how many unnessicary dangers we'd have to take, and it's vital we get to Hallow Bastion as soon as we can."

"I can't leave...something pulls me onward..." Cedeile muttered, looking at the path ahead of them. Ryu walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Look, I don't know what's here, but we don't need to find out, do we?" he asked her. She turned back to him.

"Yes, we do. I don't know how, but there IS someone here. An they're waiting for me. Don't ask me how I know, cause I'm not sure. But this person could be the person I have to save at the end. That's what's been pushing me onward when times get bad-that person. Someone in a dream told me 'Only you can save him.' I haven't figured out the 'him' part yet. Hell, I don't know how I'll be able to save him and from what. So I have to do this. You guys don't have to come if you don't want to. But there's someone here. I can sense them..." Ryu let go of her, a little stunned that she was suddenly so smart.

"Now that I think of it, I do feel the prensence of an aura towards the top of the mountain. It's faint, and I can't tell much about it, but it's faintly there." Aru mentioned. Ryu sighed, outnumbered.

"Okay, we'll stay. And I'll even come with you to keep you company." he said, adding the last part slyly.

"Thanks guys. Let's go!" they all ran up the path. They barely made it ten feet when they were ambushed by shadow heartless, metalbodies, fat bandits, and gargoyle heatless. They all stood their ground.

"What a welcoming comittee!" Ryu commented. "I haven't had a good fight in a while."

"Cedeile, you go up ahead! Ryu and I will take care of these." Aru told her, beginning to summon fire in her hands.

"You sure?"

"Yeah! Go now!" Ryu exclaimed. Cedeile jumped up over the horde and continued up the mountain. Ryu turned his attention back to the heartless. "It's just you and us now. But this was your biggest mistake!" He went forward and moved his sword in a spiral, slidding through them and skidding along the ground behind them. To his great pleasure, several shadows disintigrated. He smiled breifly before a fat bandit turned to blow fire at him. He jumped back and then lept forward, dealing a mid-rate blow to it. Aru used Wooda to tie up the gargoyles and electrified the metalbodies. One took her off guard by coming behind her and smacking her down on the ground. After she hit, she cast a thunder spell on it and it staggered back. She stood above it, fingers folded together so that her index fingers pointed out at it.

"Bye bye." she smirked at it. "FIRAGA SHOT!" It blew to bits. Aru heard the vines of her wood spell snap as the gargoyles came free. They flew up above her. "You just don't know when to stay down, do you?" she taunted. "BLIZZAGA!" Two of them were frozen, but one swept down at her, knocked her off her feet. She got back up to cast an earth spell just in time, smashing one to the ground. "EARTHA!" The rock crushed it flat.

Ryu wailed on the back of a fat bandit as it stomped around from anger. It finally faced him.

"Crap." The fragment hunter got caught in a blast of fire. He tried to guard himself, but it was a useless effort. He staggared back and then fell on the ground. After recovering, he looked up to see to fat bandit jump up into the air and come down on his hard. He yelled out. Aru turned, distracted and got hit by a metalbody she had been taking care of. When the fat bandit leaped up, Ryu opened one eye and smirked. His blade's hilt stuck out of the giant's midsection. It looked down in surpirse. "That's right, stupid. I got ya." he whispered. The heartless disappeared slowly, and his blade fell to the ground. Aru got back up off the ground and cast Aqua on some of the gargoyles. Ryu stood back up. "How are you on MP, Aru?" he asked.

"I'm fine for now. But any more and I may have to just fight with a stick!" she yelled. Ryu threw her an ether.

"We can't have that, now can we?" She smiled in grattitude and continued fighting. Ryu joined in, cutting down a few more shadows.

* * *

Cedeile ran higher and higher up the mountain path. It was extremely quiet up here, and the wind blew every once and awhile.

'It's strange that I'm not being ambushed. It's like the heartless want me to make it to the top of this mountain or something. I wonder if it's Mallificent that's really here...no, I doubt it. Evil leaders like fancy places, and this place is NOT fancy. Then who could it be that's here?' She dashed up further, turning at the edge and heading up till she reached the only other flat ground in the world besides the one their gummi ship was parked on all the way at the bottom of the mountain. She stopped running and calmly walked forward, seeing a great, black structure loom into view. The mountain had been blasted away, it looked like, and the structure had been built, hiding in the moonlight. Now that Cedeile had a better view of the moon, it seemed like there were a few cracks in it. She looked at the building before her. It looked like a rather big church. She figured there was no harm at looking inside, so she walked up to the doors and pulled them open.

It was almost pitch black inside, had it not been for the moonlight fully lighting up the purple and blue stain glass window behind the alter at the end of a long aisle. Everything else besides the window was black. Cedeile could make out a figure standing before the alter, its back facing her.

"H-hello?" her voice trembled as she spoke. The figure turned, facing her.

* * *

6H: cliffie!

Anaretsu: I'm sure that there are tons of cliffs on a mountain, baka.

6H:No, I mean I wrote a cliffhanger and now everyone will give me tons of reviews!

Anaretsu: No they won't! It's way too obvious who it is! It's-

6H: NO! (tackles Anaretsu)


	58. Fragment 57:Oblivion Chapel

6H: Are you wondering who the person is?

Anaretsu: No.

6H: Well that's you. And besides, you share my head with me! You have access to my soul room any time to find out what I'm doing!

Anaretsu: Yes, that's true, but your fanfic here is so predictable that I don't even need to read your mind-I just KNOW what happens.

6H: Yeah right.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 57-Oblivion Chapel

* * *

The figued turned, faceing her. At first, it was hard to see who the person was, and then she could tell clearly.

"Riku." She glared at him fiercely in the darkness.

"You don't look so happy to see me, do you?" he asked, shrugging.

"How can I be when the last time we met, we had a battle!"

"I let you go, didn't I?" he asked.

"You were working with Nabuki. And I'm just supposed to forgive you? Yeah right. Why are you here? And what's going on?" Riku stepped off the alter and began to walk down the asile. Cedeile worked her way forward, going to meet him.

"How do you like this world of dispare? I think the name 'Oblivion Mountain' fits it well. And this chapel of darkness, the only solitary building here, on the very top, a beacon to nothing. The darkness here is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Oh shut it, Riku."

"You're being so mean to me, Cedeile." he taunted. She glared at him harder. The two stopped, still ten feet apart. The empty pews of the church stood still in the darkness and seemed to strech forever in both directions. They looked at each other fiercly like they were having a mental battle in their heads.

"Why are you here?"

"I had a feeling you would come. It's nearly time, Cedeile. Soon, the four of us will all gather in one place and the final keyhole will be completed. Then, at least one of us will die. The end of this journey is close. A great revolution waits for us. I just wanted to know if you and I would be seeing that revolution together."

"Snap out of it, Riku! What's wrong with you? This is NOT the Riku I know!" He smirked at her.

"I'm perfectly fine. It's you who's changed. I don't even recognize you. And Sora...I've discovered that he wasn't who I thought he was before. I can't think of him in the same way I did. Now, I can only despise him. He forgot us!"

"Shut up!"

"He left us all for dead!"

"I said Shut up!"

"He made new friends and didn't care if he ever found us again!"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled at him, a breeze riseing out of nowhere and blowing at him. He smirked again.

"Cedeile, you still believe Sora is your best friend. Face it, Cedeile-he doesn't like you anymore. He doesn't care about us. And since Kairi is without her heart, it's just you and me." He held out his hand to her. "Come with me."

'My dream! I remember this-We were falling in the darkness and Riku held out his hand, but I couldn't reach him. I know why now!' "I'll never go with you!" she yelled. He shrugged and took back his hand back.

"What a shame. It seems I'll have to change your mind by force. I'm telling you, Cedeile, Sora is not our friend. And Mallificent has proof."

"She's a lying bastard, and you know it! Why do you listen to her!" He ignored her.

"I'll tell you the truth that I've discovered over time. It is not Sora who is the true keyblade master..." he paused, making sure he had her attention. "I am." She backed away from him and drew her heartblade.

"No..."

"And now, as the keyblade master, I'm going to take the heartblade from you. I'll put it much better use, I think. Then, I'll take you back to Destiny Islands and we'll live in a paradise world forever."

"I won't give this to you!" She hurled it at him. "PURIFY TYPHOON!" It spun through the air and only narrowly missed him and then came around back to Cedeile's hand.

"You shouldn't waste your energy like that." he said, walking forward. He outstreched his hand and waved it in front of her. She froze stiff as he came closer, standing half an arm's length away from her. He lifted his hand and placed it on her forehead. She looked at his hand, unsure of what would happen. Then, he pushed her backward and she fell, but never hit the floor.

* * *

She awoke quickly, in darkness, but she herself was illuminated. It was then she looked down at herself and grabbed at what she had on, to make sure she wasn't just seeing things.

"No way!" she exclaimed. She was now clad in a white tank top over a black one, purple skirt with a blue belt, and purple sneakers. "These...These are Kairi's clothes!" She looked all around her. The sides of her prison became many mirrors, showing her dressed as her missing friend. "Very funny, Riku. You want me to take Kairi's place. You're stupidier than I thought." she said to the nothingness around her. She couldn't stand looking at herself anymore because she started seeing Kairi everywhere. She closed her eyes and put her hands over them. Then, Kairi's voice started to echo off the walls.

"Cedeile...you have to be me now. Riku wants you to be me...Sora wants you to be me..."

"Stop it...stop it..." she cried, trying to block out the sound, but it echoed in her mind.

"You're becoming me. It's your duty to take my place."

"Riku, I know this isn't real. You're just fooling around with my head is all. I'm not afraid of you. Come and fight me for real..." But there was no response, save for the increase of voices.

"Don't_ you_ want to be me? I'm sure you do..." Suddenly, nearly invisible strings came and after moving around for a few seconds, caught Cedeile in their web. With her hands rendered usless and the strings cutting into her skin, she figured that there was nothing she could do. The threads tightened, some cutting her skin and revealing blood, or shreading the clothes she now wore. She still clenched her eyes tight, not wanting to see herself in the mirrors. Finally, she felt like she was going insane and lifted her head up to the ceiling.

"RIKU!" she cried. Suddenly, the mirrors shattered into many pieces and fell down into darkness. The strings losened considerably and she slipped out of them, standing on her feet. Her white tank top hang in shreds, revealing the blackunderneath, which also had seen better days. Her skirt was nearly falling off her body because it was so destroyed. Suddenly, the chapel she had been in before faded back into view. Riku stood there, looking pleased.

"You do look very attractive in Kairi's clothes...even when they're torn to pieces."

"You're sick and twisted, Riku. These are Kairi's clothes! Not mine! Why do you have me wearing them?" He didn't anwser, but drew out his sword. Cedeile called out the heartblade, and the two began fighting. They ran through the pews, Cedeile trying to avoid him more than anything. He forced a few attacks on her, and she fell down on the hard floor. She dived under some of the benches, then flipped up again and got Riku from behind. He fell forwards while Cedeile ran towards the alter to get away. Riku followed and went for a behind attack, but Cedeile blocked him. They pushed on each others weapons, neither gaining any ground.

"Cedeile, we don't have to fight like this."

"You're the one who drew out your sword first! I'm just trying to defend myself." she told him. "Now get me out of these clothes and back to normal!"

"Replace Kairi for me, Cedeile. It may be impossible to regain her heart. I've just about given up. It's hopeless."

"I can't BE Kairi for you, Riku! Because I'm ME. I have to stay myself, or else I'm no one. And skirts drive me nuts."

"Suit yourself." He kicked her away and she sprawled out on the floor. "It was a shame, really. You would've made a good Kairi." He stepped forward and put his hand on her head again. But this time, he inflicted a spell on her that wrapped her in darkness. She went to yell at him to take this spell off of her, but her voice was silent. Riku stepped back and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Ryu and Aru sped up Oblivion Mountain, the heartless suddenly now all gone. They didn't take a second look when they got to the church and burst through the doors.

"Cedeile!" Ryu yelled. He was almost running down the aisle when he saw her, sitting on the floor, the darkness covering her form. She looked at him, nearly crying when she saw him. He fell down to the floor and grabbed her shoulders. "It's gonna be okay, Cedeile. We'll get this thing off of you. And...what are you wearing?" She went to talk, but it was silent. Aru went to join them, but then held back and stayed towards the back of the church.

"What is this? A silence spell?" Ryu asked. He saw how scarred she looked, blood dripping down her skin. He grabbed a hold of both of her hands and clutched them tightly. "I'll get you outof this, don't worry." He promised. Suddenly,a small light formed and washed over them, freeing Cedeile of the spell.

"Thank god." she sighed.

"Well, now yousome magic, huh."Aru said, joining them. He didn't quite understand what she meant at first, but then looked down at his hands.

"Wait, I did that?"

"Hello, people! Can we leave and have this conversation someplace other than the creepy dark church?" she yelled atthem. They laughed.

"Okay, let's get out of here." And the three friends left, closing the doors of the church behind them. A wind blew through the church. A figurely silently appeared, sitting on the alter, smiling.

"Don't give up. Be brave..." Kairi whispered.

* * *

6H:HA HA HA! Talk about an ending!

Anaretsu: Peh, it was stupid, the whole thing.

6H:It was supposed to be creepy. But whatever! To Hallow Bastion!


	59. Fragment 58:Hallow Bastion

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 58-Hallow Bastion

* * *

Ahead loomed the world that would decide everything for them. It was the stronghold of the heartless and Mallificent, an sinister looking place with a huge, golden castle that didn't quite look right, and waterfalls everywhere. Cedeile looked out the window at it.

"This is it."

"Is this really the end of our journey?"Aru asked.

"If the rest of the fragments are there, then yes. The fragments radar is picking up a huge signal. I've never seen anything like it." Ryu said. "This could be the end of it all."

"Then I could go home...back to my island..." Cedeile said.

"And I could go back to my family..."Ryu replied. Aru sighed. Cedeile looked over at the magician.

"Oh, Aru...I'm sorry! We shouldn't be talking about going home. Well, after this is all over, why don't you come back to my island with me? My mom would be really glad to take you in. How's that?" Aru smiled, her mood picking up.

"That sounds wonderful, Cedeile."

"I have to say, I really like traveling with you girls." Ryu said. "We made a great team."

"We still do!" Cedeile told him. "None of this past-tense stuff! We can still hang out all together! Ryu will come visit us with his gummi ship and he can see the island, right Ryu? You'll come to visit." He stayed silent, not sure how to anwser.

"uh...yeah, Cedeile. Sure. I'll visit whenever I can." he replied finally, ruffleing her hair.

"With that out of the way, let's get down there. It's time to face the final battle." Aru stated. Ryu drove them down to land.

* * *

They landed in the middle of a lake, surrounded by watefalls on all sides. But the falls were...flowing up. There was only darkness in the water, and it looked tainted. The lake below them was shallow enough for them. There were floating stones in the air. The three stood on one that floated on the water. And who did they find there but some old friends...

"Sora! What a coicidence!" Cedeile said, nearly knocking him off the rock.

"Hey Cedeile! You just get here too?" he asked, smiling.

"We're here...to end this all. Is that why you came? To fight Mallificent?" Ryu asked, coming forward. Sora nodded.

"The consentration of heartless here is great." Donald reported. "It's going to be rough from here on out. We'll have to be careful and avoid battle until we absolutely have to fight. Plus, with all the power in this world, it's hard to distinguish them apart, so I'll only be able to sense things really powerful. I'm sure the rookie knows what I'm talking about." He shot a glance over at Aru. She nodded to him, acknowledging.

"In that there castle is where Mallificent is hiding. And she's got the princesses! Ayuk!" Goofy told them, pointing to the castle.

"So, it seems we have alot on our hands here." Ryu said, looking around tensely.

"Well, what'd you expect? This is the final battle! Once we take down Mallificent, that's it! The heartless will disappear and we'll have saved the worlds, etc." Cedeile told him.

"Keep it down, Cedeile. We don't know what dangers there are here." Aru said, getting ready to cast a spell just in case.

"Hey, it seems we have to head up those stones to get up to that arch. Do you see it?" Sora said, pointing. Cedeile squinted to where his finger directed. A stone archway stood on a platform very high above them.

"Well? Let's get going!" Donald said. Sora jumped onto the next stone first, followed by Donald, then Cedeile, Ryu Aru and Goofy bringing up the rear. The going was slow-they were all kind of nervous about what lied ahead in that castle.

Aru lept off one of the stones, trying to clear the gap, but began falling too soon. She grabbed the edge.

"Ekk!" she cried. Ryu and Cedeile went back, and, pulling on each of her hands, got her up safely.

"You okay?" Cedeile asked her.

"Yeah. Just a little shook up." She replied, catching her breath. The three continued, catching up to Sora and his group. They only had to leap up to make it to the platform with the arch. Sora went first, follwed by Donald and Goofy. Cedeile was up next and looked back at Ryu and Aru.

"Whatever happens, we'll fight it together." Ryu said. Aru nodded.

"None of us has to go it alone." she added. Cedeile nodded and lept, landing smoothly. Ryu and Aru follwed, landing behind her. Suddenly, they found they were not alone. On one side of the stone was Sora and Donald and Goofy, but there was also a strange creature with brown fur and horns-a terrible beast, an indiscribeable creature. He knelt on the ground, breathing hard. Cedeile and the gang ran to that side and looked at who they were facing. Standing all alone on the other side, facing them, was Riku.

"Ah, the two masters, together at last." he said. The beast in front of them growled at Riku.

"Tell me what you did with her?" he hissed out at him. Riku didn't even flinch, but Cedeile decided it would be best to take several steps back. The silver haired boy shurgged.

"It's none of your concern now. She's with us, and you won't get her back."

"I'm warning you! If you don't return Belle to me, I'll kill you, and make it painful."

"Yeah, that sounds great..."Cedeile murmered. Ryu elbowed her in the side, signalling for her to shut her mouth.

"Riku, what are you doing? You're on the wrong side!" Sora said.

"Me? On the wrong side? Is the keyblade master EVER on the wrong side?" he taunted.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not the keyblade master. I am the true keyblade master. You're just the delivery boy." he smirked holding out his hand. "Come to me, keyblade." The keyblade appeared in Sora's hand and pulsated.

"What is-?" Suddenly, the powerful weapon disappeared. Cedeile looked wide eyed at Sora's empty hand and then over to Riku, who was laughing. The keyblade rested in his hand.

"See?"

"Give that back to Sora!" Donald yelled. "It isn't yours!"

"Yeah! That there Keyblade rightfully belongs to Sora." Goofy insisted.

"Riku, this lie isn't funny anymore." Cedeile butted in, standing in front of them all. "If this is just your way of showing a grudge you have against me, then leave Sora out of it!" she demanded seriously.

"It's no joke. And besides, didn't your King say to stay with the key?" Riku taunted Donald and Goofy. The two looked away, and then began to walk towards him.

"You guys!" Sora called.

"Sorry Sora. King Mickey told us in his letter-'Stay with the key. It's the key to our exsistance.'" Donald explained. Riku threw a wooden sword at him.

"Here. Go play hero with that." Sora knelt down on the ground and looked at the toy sadly.Goofy lagged behind, looking back at Sora with regret and remorse.

"Goofy!" Donald yelled. He hurried along, joining Riku. Cedeile glarred at him.

"Ri-"

"Riku!" Aru cried, running out in front of the group. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, on her knees and seeming to be holding something. Riku glared down at her. "What's wrong with you? Has that darkness within you finally taken over? That voice that's controlling you, have you just let it win? You're not acting like normal. This is not the Riku I know. The Riku I know is kind and gentle and caring too. You were the one who saved me in Atlantica, and you healed me in Monstro." She outstreched her hands to him, the black chain hanging from the one. "Please, Riku. Fight the darkness..." she begged, tears falling from her eyes. "You helped me remember a memory. Remember when you showed me that star map? And the I told you I remembered a night a long time ago where I saw those stars up in the sky with someone. I want to find who that person is. And I want you to help me, Riku." The boy looked at her, unemotional. Finally he spoke.

"You...mean nothing to me..." He stepped forward, walking past her and towards Cedeile. "It's the heartblade master who will walk with me to rakuen...to paradise." He stopped in front of her. He moved closer, but Cedeile stepped back, slapping him across the face.

"This time, I'm not bound up and captured." she snarled at him. He shook his head at her sadly.

"What a shame. We could've been together in paradise." He pushed her back, and she stumbled over the edge of the platform.

"AH!" she screamed, falling. Ryu ran to the ledge, reaching his hand down.

"Cedeile!" he yelled, but saw nothing there.

"She is mine now. You'll never take her back." A dark portal appeared beside him and he stepped through, Donald and Goofy following. The group was shocked silent. Sora had lost the keyblade. Cedeile was gone or captured. And it was clear that Riku was no longer on their side. It was very apparent that he was with the heartless and was evil. Aru silently stood up, sniffing. Ryu turned to her as she faced him.

"Aru...you gonna be okay?" he asked, stepping forward and wipping away some of the tears for her. She nodded.

"He's not the real Riku. The real Riku...was my friend..."

"So that's what really happened after Atlantica-Riku saved you. But why?"

"I don't know...but it really seems hopeless to go on now. I mean, Sora's lost the keyblade and Cedeile is gone. You and I can't do anything but fight the heartless. Without the keyblade and the heartblade, there's no chance. "

"Maybe Aru is right." Sora replied, meloncholy. "I don't have any power. This whole time...I was never meant to have the keyblade..." The beast stood up and began to walk towards where Riku had stood.

"You brats do what you want...I came here to find Belle, and I'm not leaving till I do." Ryu looked at him, not saying anything.

"But how will you fight?" Aru asked. "There isn't a chance."

"I don't care about the odds or a weapon. I only...want to...find...Belle!" he staggered forward. Ryu caught him before he fell.

"He's right. We've got to fight the heartless. Cedeile is still out there. And Sora, you still have your heart as a weapon. Your friends are still in danger."

"But Ryu...What power could I-?" Sora began to ask.

"Look, I'm not really good with this fluffly 'believe in yourself' crap, but you have the power inside you, right? It's what keeps you going when you're blood soaked and ready to lay down and die. I'll tell you, I've wanted to just die a bunch of times because of the pain I was going through, but then I thought of all the people counting on me. Sora, Cedeile and that girl...what's her name?..."

"Kairi?" Sora supplied, kind of sad.

"...yeah! Her...anyway, they still believe that you're coming to save them or something. People in all the worlds that you've been to-they all believe in you! That power alone that you feel from all those people you've met...isn't that enough to get you going? I'm not even one of the masters, but I feel this power from all these people I've met, who believe in Cedeile, and in me. Do you get what I'm saying? Even thought it seems hopeless, you got to do this, Sora. It all comes down to you." Ryu finished. Aru looked at him, still teary eyed. Sora looked at him shocked, but then went to thinking it over.

"You're right, Ryu." Sora said, getting up. "This may only be a fake sword, but if I put all my strength in it, and draw that strength from my friends, then I'll never lose!" Ryu nodded.

"Good. The four of us can go on, together. Let's go to the castle and search for the keyblade...and Cedeile." The beast got up. Aru walked to his side.

"Will you come with us?" He grunted.

"I suppose. You brats may have some confidence, but I'm sure that you're not that strong." He growled.

"You'd be surprised." Ryu retorted, smirking cockily. Sora got off the ground and joined the group.

"Let's go. I'm ready." They all walked forward to where a lift appeared from over the huge gap between them and the castle. They stepped on one at a time. When they all got on, the lift silently carried them over the abyss.

* * *

6H: How'd you like the first Hallow Bastion chapter? I though it'd be dramatic if I didn't say anything at the beginning and just went right into the chapter. Anyway, I tried to keep it close to what happened, but I don't really remember that part of the game well. Most of Hallow Bastion I remember, but that first part with Riku just slipped my mind.

Anaretsu: How covinent.

6H:Review! Next chapter-The gang meets two new people in the waterways of the castle.


	60. Fragment 59:Victims

6H:Welcome to chapter 59! Almost to 60. It doesn't seem so long ago that I wrote chapter 50. Oh well.

Anaretsu: How much longer till this fic is over?

6H:When I say! Now, Let's get going. Roll chapter!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 59-Victims

* * *

They arrived inside the castle gates and stepped off the lift. The castle was very impressive-stain glass windows in beautiful colors and patterns, and a strange layout that was open to below. There was a feeling that there was something just not right in the air. Besides that it was the heartless HQ, it seemed just eerie, like the world was abondonned and ...perhaps haunted by it's previous inhabitants. There was no doubt many dead from the takeover of this world, but it was unsure how many. They just stood still, looking around. Without warning, Ryu pulled out his sword and pointed to a pair of closed doors that led inside the castle.

"There. That's where we have to go. It'll get us inside, no doubt." he told them.

"The doors looked sealed." Sora commented.

"They are. There's a lock spell over them. The only way to release them is a switch." Aru said.

"Where do we find the switch?"Ryu asked. Aru closed her eyes for a moment, thinking. Then, she looked over to a lift that went down.

"Maybe we have to head that way. If there wasn't so much power here, than I would be able to tell."

"It would be too easy if they just let us right in the front doors. Aru's most likely right." Sora said.

"Okay. We'll head down, then." The group ran to the lift, but were ambushed by a force of new heartless- Dark Balls, Guardians, and Wizard heartless. TheGuardian bashed its sheild through them. Ryu and Sora got knocked aside. Aru was up next.

"EARTHA!" she yelled, smashing a rock over it's head. It shook its head, and then started shooting a blizzard spell out of its sheild. Aru dodged in time, but got caught in a Wizard's Thundra. Sora took out his wooden sword and tried to fight one of the dark balls, but it was a hard effort. Ryu cut up two of the wizards with his own sword. Beast took on the other guardian by himself, and soon it was dead. The others finished up as well, so they continued but only made it five feet before the wyvrens came for them. These creatures were hard to fight because they attacked from the air, and Aru couldn't get a clear shot on them. Finally, as they were all low on HP, Ryu came up with an idea. He took his sword held it like a javalin. He shut one of his eyes and targeted the wyvren.

"Aru! Get his attention!" he yelled. The girl nodded and flung a fira spell at the heartless. As it came down, Ryu threw his sword and it struck, sliding in till it poked through the other side and the heartless fell onto the ground, dead. With the heartless out of the way, The gang finally made it to the lift and it took them down below the castle.

"That was a stupid manvuer back there." Beast told him. Ryu glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "If you missed, you would've lost your sword, and then you'd be useless."

"I'm not useless. Even without my blade. I'm a fragment hunter-I've been trained in what to do if you're without a weapon."

"What? Run away?"

"Stop it the both of you!" Aru yelled. "We're supposed to be working together."

"Yeah guys...come on..." Sora said. The lift stoped, leaving them on a rock in the middle of a small lake. There was what looked like the entrance to a waterway for the castle over to the side. "We could try to get in there. Maybe that would lead us to a back door or something. We could all sneak in without anyone knowing."

"I think they already know we're here. Riku's most likly blabbed to Mallificent, and she's hitting us with everything she's got." Ryu stated.

"Whatever. We should go in there." Everyone agreed with him, so they made there way over and jumped up onto the ledge where the door was. It was dark inside, with only a few candles to light the way. There was water inside, as was thought, but they found themselves already at a dead end, for a wall blocked any further advancement.

"'Let's go down guys, that's where the switch is.'" Ryu said, mocking Aru. She glared at him.

"Give me a break! If there weren't so many heartless here, then I'd be able to sense things easier, but I can't!"

"Well maybe you can figure out how to get this wall out of our way." Ryu retorted. Beast stepped through them and stood in front of them wall. After exaiming it, he punched into it with tremendous force that shook the ground. The wall broke and a hole large enough for all of them appeared.

"Well that was easy. Thanks." Sora said. Beast only glared at him. They all went through and found themselves by a small river of water tht flowed outside. "Maybe if we follow it, it'll bring us inside the castle." And the former keyblade master jumped in, running through the shallow water.

"Wait Sora!" Ryu called, but gave up and started after him, with Aru following. The Beast stepped in and stalked his way through.

* * *

After following the twists and turns of the waterways, they found they were no where near getting into the castle. They stood at a crossroads, as one passage went left, and the other right. Ryu and Sora aruged for which one to take.

"We shouldn't split up, so let's go right." Ryu said.

"I think we should take the left one." Sora said.

"Why?"

"Um...I don't know! Why do you want to take the right one?"

"Because right is good and the left one is always evil!"

"This whole castle is evil! And besides, the right one always has more dangers in it. We should go left!" Aru rolled her eyes and Beast looked like he could tear the two boys apart. Aru stepped forward.

"There's a better way to do this." she said. A light appeared in her hands as she walked to the right tunnel. The light didn't do anything. She then held it in front of the left passage. The light went out. "We go left."

"How do you figure?" Ryu asked.

"It's easy. This tunnel didn't have enough power to keep the light on. It's the safer way to go." And she began to walk down the tunnel. Sora stuck his tounge out at Ryu, celebrating his victory. Ryu gritted his teeth, but went grudgeingly along. Beast followed, not liking any of this, but then again, he didn't really like anything. They made their way down slowly, splashing through the water as they went and not talking. Suddenly, there was another splash.

"Hold it guys." Sora said. Ryu looked behind them.

"Did you hear that too, Sora?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah. We're not alone."

"Is it another heartless?" Aru asked.

"Let's forget it. We have to get in the castle. Stop wasting time." Beast growled. Ryu listened closely again and heard footsteps. He looked behind the group. A light from a fire was heading towards them.

"Damn it! Let's run guys!" He said. Sora and Beast took off, Beast getting down on all fours and splashing water everywhere. Ryu and Aru were slightly behind them. Ryu was running as fast as his could when he heard a large splash. He turned, finding Aru had tripped. "Aru, you okay?"

"Yeah." He turned around and bent down.

"Climb on!" he commanded. She locked her amrs around his shoulders and he supported her legs with his arms and began to run, taking Aru along for the ride. Aru turned behind them, the footsteps still coming.

"Ryu, they're getting closer!"

"Do something with your magic!" Ryu yelled back.

"Okay. Firaga Shot!" she yelled, shooting a few fireballs at the oncoming figure.

"Who's there?" the figured yelled. "Come back here!" Ryu and Aru finally caught up to Sora and Beast. The three kids were almost panicking. Finally, a blast of cold air went past them and into the water, causing it to splash up and freeze, forming a wall. The group skidded to a hault.

"Damn it." Ryu said, letting Aru down.

"Hey, this is a Blizzaga spell." Aru said, exmaining the frozen ice. Now, it seemed two figures were coming towards them. Ryu grabbed the hilt of his blade, and Sora gripped the wooden sword he now called a weapon. The figures came into view. One was a man, the other a lady. The man wore a red cape and held up a latern. His hair was long and black, with a red band wrapped around his forehead. His left hand had a glove with metal claws on it. The lady had long black hair as well, but four long hairpins in it for a bun in the back and three long braids. She wore a black dress, with belts across the front and lace on the edge of the long sleeves.

"Ah. It's just a bunch of kids." The man said, relaxing a bit.

"What are you doing here?" the woman asked seriously. Her voice was stern and hard. Sora stepped forward.

"I'm Sora, and I am...was the keyblade master." he said, remembering the event of before.

"I'm Ryosuke of the fragment hunters." Ryu told them, putting his sword back in it's sheath.

"And I'm Aru, a magician." Sora looked to Beast, who said nothing, but snarled at the newcomers.

"I see. The keyblade master finally made it here. We've been hopeing you would come." The man said.

"Our friend, Cedeile, is the heartblade master, but we don't know where she went." Ryu eplained.

"The two masters are here?" The lady asked, surprised. "I guess seven years late is better than never."

"Oh, I'm Vincent." The black haired man said. "I really don't have a title. I guess I'm a warrior...more like a broken man searching for someone's blood."

"And I'm Lulu, a master of magic." The lady said. "We've been hiding down in the waterways of the castle for the past seven years."

* * *

They sat around a fire buring on the dry ground. The cracking of the wood, conjured by magic, and the movement of water in the distance were the only noises.

"So you've lived down here for seven years?" Aru asked.

"Yes. This is the only safe place in Hallow Bastion for us. The heartless don't come down here for some reason. Anyway, it means we can hide from Mallificent. If she ever found us down here..." Vincent trailed off.

"She would most likly kill us." Lulu finished for him without fear. "So, we live here. There is more than meets the eye down here."

"Wait a mintue, do you guys know Leon?" Sora asked, suspicous. Lulu and Vincent looked at each other confused.

"Leon?" Lulu asked.

"How about Yuffie? Or Aerith? Cid?"

"Yeah! Those guys...they made it? Thank god. I though they died seven years ago, when this world was taken over." Vincent looked relieved.

"I should've picked up that you knew those guys when you said you'd been waiting down here for seven years. I've met Tifa and Yuna and Cloud as well."

"So they all made it alright. We had been worried." Lulu said.

"You have to understand-this is not the Hallow Bastion of seven years ago. It was much different than this. Many generations ago, a large group of people landed here. They found the castle and everything, so they decided to leave behind the old ways and have one solid community. They began by building a village all around the castle, and the castle was open to everyone. It was like, even though everyone had their own homes, the castle was their home, too. Everyone was equal-everyone lived together. There were hundreds of waterfalls and places like the Rising Falls out front-the only valley left. There was the field where they grew the food, the ruins of the old village, Squall's hill with the rock and tree, the demon forest, the River of Souls, the butterfly garden...it's all gone now..."

* * *

_The sun beat down upon the land, giving it's warmth to everything below that had the chance to bask in it's warm gaze. The tall plants russled through the field as a boy made his way through them, runnng at full speed. His black hair flew out behind him as he lept out of the plants to an area that had already been havested._

_"So, here you are, Lulu." Vincent said to the girl. She wore a simple black dress with fishnet material for sleeves and along the low neckline. Although she insisted on pinning some of her hair up behind her, the rest of it flowed down her back like water. _

_"What do you want?" she asked. He threw himself down on the ground next to her._

_"How's the magic going?" She slightly smiled._

_"There's this new type of magic that instead of focusing your spell to come up on the target, you actually shoot it from your body._(1) _It's much more acurate than the old magic. I've been working on my fire spells. Watch." She stood and summoned a fireball in her hands. She threw it at a nearby plant and it burned to ashes. "It's also more controlled. If I had used the old magic, the whole field would've been ablaze. "_

_"Very good. You've been working very hard." he said, sitting upright. It was easy to tell his left hand was missing. "You're going to become a master mage, right?"_

_"Of course. I won't let what happened to my parents happen again." she said fiercely. _

_"Yeah, right..."he said, sort of on edge. "Anyway, Squall and Seifer got into another fight." Lulu rolled her eyes._

_"Not again."_

_"And guess who had to break them up!"_

_"Cid again?"_

_"Nope. Auron. He really let them have it." Lulu half smiled. "Lulu, you should smile more. You look grumpy all the time. 14 is too young for that yet. Wait till you're eighty."_

_"I'll smile when I want to."

* * *

_

_The bells of Hallow Bastion tolled across the land. The entire population gathered in the castle chapel, now applauding the new couple before them. Braska stood off to the side, happy that his daughter was finally married off. Everyone cheered for the family-Braska was one of the most respected people in Hallow Bastion._

_Lulu stood in the back in the doorway, glaring at Braska._

_"Disgusting..."_

_"What is?" Vincent asked, coming up beside her._

_"Nothing." she said. _

_"You seem in a bad mood. Aren't weddings supposed to be joyous occasions? But that's right-you really hate the color white, don't you?" she glared at him from the corner of her eye._

_"That's not it."_

_"Will you wear white at your wedding, Lulu?"_

_"I'm not ever getting married. If I got married, I would have to share all my time with the person I loved, and they wouldn't understand my goal. I have to focus all my strength on becoming a master mage. Until then, I have no time for anyone else. No one will stop me from doing this, understand?" she turned and walked away silently. Vincent turned and shrugged, not sure why she was in such a foul mood._

_"It's because...your parents were killed by Sephiroth, the demon...right?" The girl stopped in her tracks. "I remember that day. It was the first time we saw him-a true demon, not like the demons in the forest. And..."_

_"He slaughtered them. There was blood everywhere, and there was nothing I could do to stop it."_

_"I heard you screaming in your house and ran to see what was wrong. There he was, covered in blood and you in the corner, terrified. I had no idea what was going on, but I knew it had been his fault."_

_"You fought him...and lost..."_

_"He cut off my left hand. I bet the bastard still has if as a trophy somewhere. Damn him." he looked down at the useless stump that had been left behind. Lulu walked off somewhere into the castle, leaving Vincent with his old memories.

* * *

_

_There were books everywhere in the dark room, opened to all kinds of charts and diagrams. Lulu sat in the center of some kind of circle, flipping through the pages of one such book and holding different bottles and things in her hands. _

_"Let's see...here we are..." she poured what looked like silver sand onto a point formed by the lines on the floor. "Alright, it's done. Now, to unleash the spell..."_

_"Lulu!" the doors burst open. There stood Vincent, out of breath. "I heard it all from Aerith and Tifa. You're going to use magic to bring back your parents!" He ran up the stairs and looked down at the circle in whic Lulu was sitting. "That's a-"_

_"A pentagram spell." She looked down at the floor. Vincent touched her shoulder and knelt down next to her. _

_"That's sinister magic, Lulu. It's even worse than Hexagram spells. They're curses and evil magic. Why are you using them?"_

_"To bring my parents back. I've been studying magic for years, and I've read that a distant culture believed the human soul and body was a blance of five elements-fire, water, wood, earth and metal. When combined in harmony, these elements could make human beings and bring people back from the dead." she explained showing him the books around her. "It may seem to be evil magic, but I'm not using it for evil, Vincent. I'm going to bring back my parents, and you can't stop me."_

_"Listen, Lulu. I know you miss them and are lonely without them, but you can't just bring people back from the dead whenever you want. It's dangerous magic, and you could kill yourself doing it! Is it worth it, when you know the chance of success is so narrow?" She pushed him away._

_"Go away! Leave me alone, Vincent! I have to try! And so what if it kills me? At least I'll be with my parents either way." she began to conjure up the spell, magic beginning to be released from the circle. Sparks of different colors began to travel along the lines to the five points of the pentagram within the circle until all the lines were lit up. A great burst of power came up from the circle, blowing her black hair around. She squinted her eyes as it stronger._

_"Lulu! Stop now!" She bit down on her bottom lip, ignoring his voice. The power became stronger. Pages in the books began flipping about. The shelves shook violently. People in the castle at that moment could feel a small tremor from the room the spell was being cast in. Finally, it became to strong and Lulu dispelled it. The magic energies disolved, and she fell forward on the ground, exhausted. Some excess sparks still zapped along the lines of the circle. Vincent lifted her up, seeing her knocked out cold. _

_"Oh, Lulu...I'm so sorry..." She moved a bit, and then pushed away from his grasp, standing up on her own. "Lulu, you have to take it easy. You tried to cast a difficult spell!"_

_"Get out of here now..." she said, trying to remain calm. _

_"But-"_

_"Get out!" she pointed to the doors on the other side of the room. He glared at her turned back._

_"You're an idiot, Lulu. I'll leave you alone, then. But I won't come to save you next time, so you can go and get yourself killed!" He stood up and began to storm out of the room when he heard a soft cry. _

_"I felt so helpless..." she got out. He stopped turning back to her. She was now at the top of the stairs, and it was clear she was crying. "I hated that feeling, so I sought to get rid of it. I'll do whatever it takes, Vincent. Just so that pain will go away. "_

_"You'd even let yourself get killed?" he asked. _

_"I would. But I won't give up on my training in magic. I've almost mastered every spell. Soon, I'll be strong enough to control the magic of the pentagram spell and will bring them back."_

_"It's stupid to try. People die, Lulu, and we may not like it, but we have to accept it. You don't see me useing sinister magic just to get my hand back, do you?" He turned his back to her and walked out the door, letting them close behind him.

* * *

_

"That fateful day seven years ago came without warning. The day started out normal, but then..."

_"Attack! We're under attack!" Shadow heartless appeared everywhere, and the world began to break apart. Pieces of rock flew up everywhere. There were cries for help and frantic shouts. People ran everywhere trying to escape. Cid Highwind was one of them, dashing through the rubble to get to his greatest invention-the gummi ship. Nothing was going to get him to give up that ship! It would get everyone out of here, although several had already left. _

_"Uncle Cid! Uncle Cid!" he heard from the wreckage. He turned, seeing the young Yuffie trapped under a rock. _

_"I'm coming kid!" he ran and lifted up the rock so she could crawl out. _

_"Thanks Uncle Cid." she said, sniffing. _

_"Are you okay, kid?" he asked. _

_"Yeah...but I can't find my daddy!" she cried. _

_"He's off fighting these heartless, but don't worry! We'll meet him when we escape this place." Cid reassured her. _

_"Really?"_

_"You betcha, kid."_

_"Cid! Cid!" A boy's voice called. He turned to see the young Squall limping towards him with Aerith's arm drapped around his sholders, knocked out cold._

_"Squall!" Yuffie yelled. She and Cid ran to him as he collasped from exhaustion. _

_"I was...fighting them...and then Aerith screamed from her house. Her parents were taken..." Cid lifted the girl and began gently slapping her face to wake her up._

_"Come on Aerith, wake up. There's no time for this." The girl's aqua green eyes fluttered open. _

_"I was hoping it had been a dream...Momma..." She looked like she was going to cry. _

_"Aerith, get it together! We have to get out of here!" Cid yelled. A group ran up to them. It was Braska, holding the three year old Yuna, with Tifa and Vincent behind him. _

_"Cid, are the kids alright?" he asked his old friend._

_"Where's Cloud, Mr. Braska?" The young Tifa asked, tugging at him._

_"He already made it out okay." Braska told her, patting her on the head gently. She smiled. _

_"He did?" Cid asked. Braska looked at him._

_"He got seperated from us, but I'm sure he'll be alright on his own. He's pretty tough."_

_"Wait a minute! Where's Lulu?" Vincent suddenly asked. "I never saw her today!" He turned and ran back to the castle. _

_"No! Vincent!" Braska yelled. "Cid, get to the ship. We'll join you shortly!"_

_"Do you want me to take Yuna and Tifa?"_

_"No, it's better if they stay with me!" He said, running off after the black haired boy. Vincent, meanwhile, was already at the castle's front doors and thrust them open, running as fast as he could through the front hall and up the many starways ._ "At that moment, the only thing I could think about was 'What if they got her?' I wanted us to all escape together. I thought if Lulu came with us to a new world, she might really smile again." _He burst through a pair of huge doors that were in the heart of the castle. The huge room had been refered to as the grand hall, althought it was never used for anything. It contained a heartshaped portal with swirling colors inside of it. It was the keyhole of Hallow Bastion. He ran down the carpeted aisle and up the left set of stairs to see Lulu sitting on the middle of a huge circle. This time, it was a double hexagram circle, and at eight of the points there was an object or pile of something. _

_"Lulu! What are you doing, it's time to go!" Vincent yelled._

_"Not yet! I'm going to try and seal the keyhole. I've gathered the eight elements that are within the keyblade. I had to fudge things a little-I counted Summon as an element and included it with Fire, Blizzard, Aero, Cure, Thunder, Gravity, and Stop. By placing the elements at stratigic points-the cardinal dircetions and the intermediate dircetions- and leaving the four points that point towards the secondary intermediate directions _(2) _,I was able to make sure the power was transfered through the circle evenly, so that they blended together. After all, when you strip down the metal of the keyblade, that's really all it is. I'll blast the force of the spell towards the keyhole, and it'll think it's the keyblade and lock itself. Hallow Bastion will be safe. " she explained, summoning up the power of the circle._

_"No, Lulu! It's not just the magic that makes the keyblade so powerful! It's the master and his heart that bring out the true power of the keyblade." The magic energy blew up her long hair. She looked over at him._

_"I have to try, Vincent. I couldn't save my parents, so I have to try to save this world. It's all I have left!" He walked into the circle, kneeling behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders for support._

_"Then I believe you will do it. I'll stay here with you, because even if this world falls apart, you still have me, your friend." Lulu closed her eyes, concentrating, and built up the magic in the circle. The whole castle shook violently, some pieces falling out of the walls and ceiling. The magic grew brighter and brighter until it lit up the whole room. The two teens held on for as long as their bodies would let them, having the strong desire to save this world. When the power reached mass capacity, she cast it all upon the keyhole. It blasted into the portal, hitting the keyhole beyond the door. The two watched in suspense, praying with all their might it would work. But the light died down, and the elements around the circle disappeared. Lulu looked around the circle, shocked as it slowly faded away._

_"No! It must've rejected the spell!" She cried. A huge tremor came from deep within the world, and the magic flew back out of the portal, causing an explosion. The two went flying and crashed through the railing, landing hard on the ground. Vincent slowly got up, feeling his head to make sure he was in one piece. He looked up on the platform above, seeing millions of heartless looking down on them.

* * *

_

"It was then we knew that we wouldn't be leaveing. We ran as fast as we could to get away. They were around every corner, and it didn't seem like there was anywhere safe to go. Finally, we made it outside and found the entrance to the waterways that ran under the castle."

* * *

_Lulu slunk down against the wall, breathing heavily from their long run. Vincent looked outside, making sure it was safe. Lulu got up, beginning to walk away from him, but he grabbed the material of her dress tightly._

_"Real smart, Lulu. Now we're stuck here! Everyone's already gone!" he yelled at her. "We'll be dead in a week, at most."_

_"What happened to you being there for me?" she retorted sharply. _

_"Oh shut up!" he yelled. He let go of the cloth he had been gripping with his only hand. He looked at his left wrist, where there should have been a hand. He clenched his eyes shut in frustration and griped his other hand into a fist, making blood drip down his knuckles. Lulu ripped off the edge of her sleeve and took his hand by force, wrapping the makeshift bandage around it. _

_"Don't go doing stupid things." she told him. "We have to survive down here." He turned his back stubbornly. She walked deeper into the waterways. _

_"Where are you going?" he asked. _

_"I'm going to find someplace to stay down here. Somewhere dry and clean. That's what I'm doing. If you want to help, fine. If you don't, the you're on your own." She continued on her way. He stood there for awhile, but then decided to follow her. They walked for a long time till they made it to a split in the tunnels. After deciding to go left, they found the perfect place to stay-a large dry area near the water. A candle was bolted to the wall. Lulu took the candle out of it's holder and began to look around the area. _

_"What is it?"_

_"I thought I saw a door. Yeah, it's over there, see?" Indeed, there was an iron door across from them. Lulu went to it, turning the strange handle around until the door clicked. It took the both of them to open it. A stairway going down was revealed. _

_"It looks steep. I wonder where it goes?"_

_"I don't remember anyone saying anything about a secret room in the waterways." Lulu said, going first down the stairs, picking up her skirt so she wouldn't trip. Vincent followed right behind her. She held the candle up, lighting the way. At last they made it to a dark room. Lulu found a latern on a table and lit it, filling the room with light. "I see. A magic lamp that just needs a little spark. If left alone, it'll burn for a hundred years."_

_"Lulu, it's not just the lamp that's magic. It looks like we've found the Achive of Forbidden Magic. Every banned charm and curse and spell ever written is down here." he said looking at the bookshelves loaded with all sorts of books. Books were stacked on the floor and on the desk. Lulu began to examine the titles of some of them. Vincent sat down in a chair. _

_"Think about it-we could learn the spells in these books and fight the heartless. We'd be formiddable..."_

_"Lulu, put your head on straight! These magics are forbidden for a reason! They're sinsister, evil magics! These spells kill people or their users! Or both. We could be executed if anyone found out we learned magic from here." She glared at him._

_"Do you want to live down here completely defenseless, or do you want to fight back? This is our world, and we found this place for a reason, so let's use what it has to offer! I can learn so many things-how to conjure up anything we need, how to make weapons...how to make you a hand..." She looked at his left arm, eyes trailing down. He looked at his missing hand as well. _

_"That's a banned artform, Lulu. And besides, you could kill yourself learning all this stuff."_

_"I don't care. I'm not going to die down here like a rat, and I'm sure you don't want to either. So, shall I make you a hand or what?" He thought long and hard, weighing the consquences on both sides. At last he sighed, closing his red eyes. _

_"Fine. Let's go."

* * *

_

"For the next few months, we began reading every spell that achive had to offer. Some of the books were cursed, or locked. Some were bigger than we were. But I was determined to learn all the magic I could to save me and Vincent...and our world."

"After a year, we had learned enough magic to begin our first task, make me a hand..."

_Lulu zapped the circle with a thunder attack and it was completed. She lifted it delicatly-a hand with claws over it-for weapons-made of pure goldmir metal. Goldmir was a very durable metal, and strong as well, which made it hard to work with. But after reading many blacksmith magic texts, she had perfected the art and had made the outer armor for the hand. The hand itself was inside the glove and was made by conjuring together blood, a slice of human flesh, and a gravity spell. It was covered by a leather glove, over which went the armor. Vincent had thrown off his red cape and pushed up one of his long sleeves to reveal the place his hand had been cut off many years before. _

_Lulu picked up a hammer and a few small, goldmir bolts, that she would use to attach the hand to his arm. She knelt down placing her tools on her lap. She gently picked up his stump and smoothed a herb mixture on it. _

_"This will hurt. Just try and stay calm...I'm nervous about this..."_

_"Do what you have to Lulu..." He said. She placed the hand how she wanted it. _

_"Okay, now hold it in place like this. No, just like this..."_

_"Like this?" he asked She adjusted his hand._

_"There. Like that." She said. Hands shaking, she wrapped her thin fingers around the handle of the hammer and picked up one of the bolts. Carefully, she placed it in the hole she made for it and took the hammer up to it and banged it in once. There was a loud, aweful curse that flew out of Vincent's mouth. It startled her so much that she dropped the hammer on the floor and covered her ears. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her back, squeezing her tight. She looked up at him._

_"Lulu, don't worry about me. Do what you have too..." he got out, obviuosly in pain. Lulu nodded, picking up the hammer. She banged it again and then again, and soon the beats of the hammer were constant, just as were his curses. She picked up the second bolt and began again. After hitting it twice she stopped, looking up at him._

_"Would you stop yelling profanities at me everytime I have to hammer one of the bolts in!" she yelled at him._

_"It hurts like hell! What do you want me to do?"_

_"Well, this is the only way to attach the hand to your arm! I'm sorry!" she yelled back. He sighed._

_"Sorry, I'll try to cool it a bit." She picked up her work again, banging on the bolt over and over again, this time with some silence from Vincent, though he did whimper a bit from time to time. Finally, the last bolt was secured in place. Lulu wiped off her forhead, and Vincent looked at his new body part. How long had it been since he had two hands? "How does this thing work?" he asked._

_"All you have to do is use your will power and think about how you want to use it. It's no different from useing a normal hand really. If you...ever get your real hand back from Sephiroth, then I could reattach it for you, and you could use the armor part as a weapon still." He looked down at the new hand and started to move the fingers a bit, making sure it was real. _

_"It's...wonderful, Lulu..." he said. _

_"Now the both of us can use the full potential of this place."_

_"Me? I don't have any magic in my blood, Lulu."_

_"No, that's true. But if I learn the magic of making weapons, then I could make you magic weapons, like a gun or sword, and then we would be able to infiltrate the castle and take down their leader. It's possible. Look at all the knowledge left here. These mages REALLY knew what they were doing to write such intricate books and spells. Look at these works-" she picked up a book from the floor and handed it to him. "-these people knew magic better than themselves, than their own heart. This kind of magic requires great strength, and no doubt alot of sacrifice. So, are we going to try and make it together? That's the only way we'll survive. " Vincent flipped the pages of the book, looking at the texts and the drawings and charts. _

_"Alright, then. We should get started with step 2."

* * *

_

"So, for the past seven years, we've been learning forbidden magic. I can even cast a few weak spells, even though I don't have any magic in me. Still, this is not the life I would've liked to live." he said. Lulu looked into the fire fiercely.

"We read about the two masters and how they would force back the darkness into the west. Well, this is pretty far west, but there's still something else out there, I guess. We had been hopeing you would make it here soon. And here you are..."she looked at Sora through the flames. He shivered a little under her fierce stare.

"Huh, why are we wasting our time over such a stupid story about two useless shells." Beast growled. "I should be getting back Belle." Vincent looked up at him, glaring.

"You sound like a little kid who can't find his favorite toy, and you won't yet anyone rest until you find it. Is this girl a friend, someone prescious, or a possession?" he said coldly.

"I will NOT have a scared man like YOU tell me how I am!" he roared back at Vincent.

"I'm not afraid." Vincent replied. "You're the one who's afraid. You're afraid about going on without this girl, about being alone, aren't you? Well sometimes, you just have to tough it out by yourself when no one will help you up and you've been left all alone." Ryu looked from Vincent to Beast, his navy eyes weary.

"So..."Aru chirped in, "What kind of magic did you learn?" Lulu stood up.

"Just simple things. Like this spell...Light!" She shot a staticy ball of light into the darkness.

"You can cast light too?" Ryu and Aru asked at the same time. Lulu laughed.

"It's not really a Light spell at all. I learned a sort of cheat from a book. That was really an amplified Thunder spell."

"And that stuff's forbidden?" Ryu asked, skeptical.

"It gets alot worse than that. Alot of the stuff were spells with human body parts, blood, and parts of animals. That's why they were banned. Like the making of fake, magic body parts..." Lulu looked to Vincent's metal hand. He looked down at it as well, almost ashamed.

"Is there really a chance of getting your real hand back?" Sora asked.

"I'd bet my soul that there is. Sephiroth's got it somewhere, I know..."

"Do you know what Mallificent is planning here?"

"She's trying to gather the seven princesses to complete the keyhole." Lulu replied.

"The princesses?"

"The princesses of heart. Seven girls with the purest hearts in all the worlds are chosen and given sacred powers that are linked to the keyholes. Mallificent, although she has control over this world, has yet to infiltrate the keyhole. The princesses are also tightly linked to the keyblade and heartblade, though it is unknown how." Lulu explained. Sora looked at the hand that last held the keyblade.

"When Riku called the keyblade to him and away from me, it pulstated, like I could feel it's heart. The keyblade had a heart in it...I could feel it."

"You might as well forget it, kid. You'll never get the keyblade back. Sure, there are keyblade _weilders, _but only the keyblade _master _can unlock it's full potential." Vincent said.

"How do we know that Riku's not wrong, and that Sora is the true keyblade master?" Aru asked. "Mallificent is liar, no doubt, and she probably told Riku about the keyblade to get it away from Sora, not cause it was true."

"Why do you say that?" Ryu asked her. "What makes you so certain?"

"...I'm not sure..." There was a pause of silence. No one was sure what to say, or in what direction to go. Finally Sora stood up, his chain that hung at his side clinking as he moved. Everyone looked at him.

"I'm not just going to sit here and waste my life." He said. "I'm going up to that castle and I'm going to get my keyblade back, I'm going to find my friends. I have to, there's no other way. Even if I have to go by myself, I don't care." Ryu stood too.

"You won't have to go by yourself. I've been in this for a long enough time to be a part of it. It's not just about getting the fragments anymore. It's about saving all the worlds from death and destruction. I may be a fragment hunter, trained under secret arts with one goal in mind, but for now I'll cast my true self aside to do what matters more." He said to Sora. "Cedeile would want us to get along. At first, I didn't like you, but that made her sad that her two friends couldn't get along. I made you a promise that I wouldn't leave her alone. I'll fulfill that promise to you now and go with you, to save her." Sora looked at him, surprised, thinking that maybe it was a joke. But Ryu's eyes were completely serious, so Sora smiled.

"Thanks." Ryu turned away, crossing his arms.

"Hmph...whatever." Aru stood too.

"I want to help. I may only have one memory to clutch to, but it's enough to move towards the future with. No-I've only been thinking about the past, my origins...this whole time while travelling with you and Cedeile, Ryu, I've been making memoires that I can fall back on. So I'll fight to protect those memories." Sora smiled at her.

"Thank you, Aru. I'm glad Cedeile had friends like you."

"She still has us, as far as I'm concerned. I was talking like that, too, back on the ship. 'We _made_ a great team', I said. She told me to stop talking like that. It made her uneasy."

"I guess she felt that this was the end. She just didn't want to say it." Sora replied. He turned to Vincent and Lulu. "You guys know this place better than anyone. Please...will you come with us?" Beast stood up, walking away. Vincent and Lulu looked to each other. It was as if they were having a telepathic argument with each other. Finally, Vincent spoke up.

"We haven't seen what the world looks like in seven years, it might be...too hard for us. But you need our help. Maybe you are the keyblade master, and maybe you're not-I don't know. But I want to be able to trust you, because I want to able to have the life that exsisted for me here before all this."he told him. He looked back to Lulu. "Get my gun." he told her.

"I hope you know I'm going too. I don't really care about how much this place has changed. I just want the heartless gone." She said, more to him than Sora, as she walked away to the iron door in the wall. She disappeared behind it. Vincent shrugged. When Lulu returned, she held a wooden box in her hands. She gave it to Vincent. He set it on the ground and opened it to reveal a golden gun with several bullets. The bullets were a faded gold color and had small marks on them that glowed different colors. He took the bullets and stored them in his pocket and loaded one into the gun. He looked to Sora.

"We're ready." Sora nodded, and they all left the area, walking into the darkness of the passages.

* * *

6H:Kind of long, huh?

Anaretsu:I nearly died from that one.

6H:You're already dead, baka. Anyway, I hope you all liked it! Footnote time!

(1) If you've ever played FFX, then you know that when Lulu, or anyone, casts a black magic spell, such as fire, that they wave their arm and the enemy bursts into flames. That's the 'old magic.' The 'new' magic is the KH style of spell casting, where fire shoots out of the keyblade. It's also the way Aru casts magic.

(2) The points that contained an element were pointing north, south, east, west, northeast, northwest, southeast, and southwest. The directions that weren't covered were Northnortheast, Southsoutheast, Southsouthwest, and Northnorthwest. I forgot the name for those directions, so I called them 'Secondary Intermeidiate.' I'm sure they have some other name.

Anaretsu:You think about this too much.

6H:That's what makes my story so good! Please Review. Next chapter wil not be so boring, I promise!


	61. Fragment 60:Infiltration

6H:Welcome to chapter 60! YAY!

Anaretsu:Boo...

6H:Hmm...I need to spice up my author notes. FALOOUGA!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 60-Infiltration

* * *

After a silent lift ride back up to the castle, they found themselves back in front, staring up the side, leaning back to try and see to the top. Vincent and Lulu stayed quiet, recollecting lost memories of thier home. It had been seven years since they saw the outside of the castle.

"It looks almost the same..."Vincent said.

"Yes...except it's not a shinning as it used to be. It's as if the glow has dulled because of the darkness that came here." Lulu said ominously. Ryu, Sora, and Aru gathered by the wall on the other side of the walkway to plan.

"Okay, Aru will try to dispell the lock on the door." Ryu said.

"I think it should be easy enough to break." she added.

"We'll try and go in quietly. That way we won't attact too much unwanted attention." Sora said. He looked over to their other party members. "I think with all this help, we have a pretty good chance. What do you think?"

"Vincent and Lulu don't worry me. It's the Beast that does. I'm afraid as soon as I turn my back he's gonna rip my throat out." Ryu comment quietly.

"He's not that bad." Aru said. "He's kind of like you were when we first met, except you didn't look as menacing as he does."

"Oh shut up. Let's just get in this castle and get the hell out." They walked up to Vincent and Lulu, who were talking quietly.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Sora asked.

"Yes. We're ready to take the heartless by storm." Vincent said, clicking his gun to make sure it was ready.

"Of what we've seen so far, this place hasn't changed much. But I'm sure that what we'll see from this pont onwards will change our minds." Lulu told them coldly. They proceeded up the stairs and began to make their way to the doors. However, they were ambushed from behind by some of the Darkballs, Guardians, and Air Soilders. They pelted down on them and then hurried up out of range. Ryu and Sora took heavy damage from them, falling to the ground. Vincent shot two of them out of the sky, hitting his targets dead on. Lulu got rid of some of the dark balls with a wateraga attack. Aru took out a Guardian with a series of thunder attacks. Beast slashed through one of them , and then hurled it over the edge. Aru and Lulu healed Ryu and Sora, who then took out the rest of them alongside Vincent. When they were all gone, the small party walked up to the doors in front of them.

"Okay, Aru-unlock the door." Sora urged. Aru stepped up.

"I think I can knock it over with a few earthas..." Lulu stepped in.

"Please, allow me." she offered. Aru nodded and got out of the way. Lulu held out her hands in front of her, crossed over each other. She closed her eyes and muttered an ancient chant in an unfamillar language. "Mihado gosca hi dama!" she yelled. A small stream of light came from her hands and went into the doors. They slowly shook open. "A lock picking spell, if you will." Lulu explained. Ryu nodded. "The words I said meant 'Through magic, open.'"

"What language was that?" Aru asked her.

"An old language that was lost when the modern language was developed. Only a few small clans use the old languages anymore. Most spells written in the old language were banned becuase it was hard to translate them."

"How did you know what the words were?" Ryu asked, serious ecthed all over his face.

"Come on guys, let's just go in." Sora said, sort of despreately.

"No, I need to know. Is there a book that taught you?" Ryu asked Lulu again.

"Yes. There was a translation book in the archive, so I learned the words nessicary to use some of the spells. Why do you need to know? You look like I've discovered a secret you've been guarding."

"Sort of. That's the language of my family." Ryu told her. Everyone looked at him in surprise, except Sora-who had no idea what was going on-, and Beast-who didn't care about what was going on.

"You speak the old language?" Aru asked, exasperated.

"Yes. It's been passed through my family."

"You're from one of the clans. I knew there was something special about you, kid." Vincent said. "When you said 'fragment hunter', it caught my attention, but I wasn't sure why. What clan do you come from?"

"The Dragon Clan, or otherwise known as the Ryu Clan. My name is Ryosuke Takita."

"I see...the Takita line of the Ryu Clan..." Vincent said. "I read a little about the Ryu Clan, which at one time was one of the largest clans in the all the worlds. However, your numbers have diminished." he walked up to him, examing his face. "The same navy eyes of the Ryu Clan. For some reason, they all had navy eyes...Some might consider it a mutation."

"Come on guys! What's so important about Ryu's family, anyway?" Sora asked, getting anxious to continue with their journey.

"The Takita line of the Ryu Clan extends more than 600 years into the past. In other words, the Takita's lived through the creation of the keyblade and the disater of 500 years ago. But that's not to discuss right now." Ryu said, brushing past Lulu and Aru and entering the castle first. The others, save Sora and Vincent, went onward.

"What's 'the disater of 500 years ago?'" Sora asked.

"Like he said, it'll be discussed later." he replied, entering the dark shadows of the doorway. Sora thought over it a mintue, and then went through as well.

* * *

The room had been called the main entrance, and seven years ago, most of it had been a bronze gold color. The stairs had been a lovely white with blue carpets flowing down them like a water fall. plants had hung from the ceiling above, their green leaves of life spilling over the edges. The fountain between the two stairs had been overflowing with life, the water clearer than any other ever seen, and fish had been swiming in it without a care in the world. Up high above them, there had been the grandest chandiler ever made, guilded with gold and bronze, lights lit by magic fire, and diamonds hanging off graceful, swooping curves that reflected the light to all corners of the room in an array of rainbows.

Now it was mostly black, with two, desolate staircases frameing a fountain that poured black, dead looking water. The chandiler was gone, replaced by some ugly thing that had some kind of light source on top of it. The plants were gone, and the fish,dead. Lulu and Vincent looked in what seemed like horror. Was this their home? Could it have turned so dark in only seven years? This had to have been the heartless' doing. Vincent clutched his fists so tight the knuckles of his one hand might as well have been white under his glove.

"Those...bastards...what have they done?" he asked, shaking in rage.

"No need to get so angry now." Beast said. "This is only the first step." Suddenly, there was a noise behind them. They all turned. In the doorway stood a beautiful girl with brown hair and dressed in a golden gown. Beast gasped. "B-Belle!" he got out, raspy. He charged forward, through the doors, and they closed behind him, locking.

"No!" Sora yelled. Ryu came forward, standing beside Sora. Aru, Vincent and Lulu went to step forward as well, but ran into what seemed to be an invisible wall. Sora and Ryu turned to look at them, confused. "What is it, guys? Come on...we have to go onward."

"Sora...we can't..."Aru said, hands against the invisible wall.

"What do you mean, you can't! You're perfectly capable of walking! You haven't shed any blood yet! We've only been through minor battles! Why can't you walk forward?" Ryu asked, annoyed.

"There's a magic barrier there. It's specificly designed to keep out mages and those who have magic body replacments..."a voice said. Sora and Ryu turned to see Riku, standing on the fountain, arms crossed over his chest. He wore a different, darker outfit, looking sinister. Ryu surveyed the boy's new look and then put one of his hands over his face to keep from laughing.

"Don't tell me...that's a skirt..." he got out, trying not to laugh, but failing considerably. Riku frowned angrily.

"Shut up, you fool!" he yelled, drawing the keyblade. Ryu still laughed, tears coming out of his eyes. The rest of the party looked at him, almost begging him to stop with their expressions. Finally, he realized he was out of line and shut up, coughing in slight embarassment. Donald and Goofy stood off to the side, looking at what would unfold to be a huge battle.

"Riku..." Sora growled.

"What are you doing here? Did you come to try and take this?" He held forth the keyblade. "What is your weapon to fight me with?"

"My heart." Sora anwsered.

"That weak little thing? What a pathetic anwser."

"My heart may be weak, but it's not alone." Sora anwsred. He glanced over at Ryu for a brief moment and then turned his gaze back to Riku, his former friend. "With all the people I've met, I've made a bond that will never be broken. So even if we can't see each other, we'll never forget each other, and our hearts can give each other strength. Knowing that all these people I've met in other worlds have put their hope and faith in me gives me strength greater than anything else. Even the keyblade!" Riku gave a short laugh.

"Hah! That's so lame. The only place you can draw strength from is your own soul and heart. Only you can save yourself in battle!" Riku retorted.

"Shut up, bastard!" Ryu said, stepping forward and taking out his sword. "Now where is Cedeile?"

"It's obvious she's not right here, isn't it?"

"Anwser me!" His loud demand shook the walls.

"Someone has a temper, now. You don't need to know where she is now." Ryu growled under his breath, frustrated. "So, I suppose this is a challenge, eh Sora?"

"Now just hold up a mintue there." Goofy said, coming forward. "Now, I may not be too bright, but I know what friendship is. And Sora's been a great friend to me and Donald. It doesn't matter about some old key now if I have to fight my friend. I'm gonna stay with Sora." He turned to the boy. "Is that alright?" Sora nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks Goofy."

"Hey! What a about your king?" Riku asked him.

"King Mickey would understand." Goofy replied. Donald though for a moment, before going over to join them.

"I've made up my mind! I'm going to fight, too!"

"Heh. The both of you have signed death warrents!" Riku decalred. He hopped off the fountain and got into a fight stance. Ryu held his sword out in front of him, Goofy held up his sheild, Donald readied his staff, and Sora clutched the wooden sword tightly in his hands. And the fight began.

Sora and Riku ran up to each other, weapons clashing. Surprisingly, the flimsy wood held up against the metal. In fact, Sora sucessfully pushed Riku back. The silver haired boy lost his footing temporaily and stumbled, but gained it back quick enough to force Sora away and leave a little damage on him. Donald cast firaga on him, but it hardly did anything to him. He went for Sora again, but Ryu stepped in his way and the two had their stand off.

"Just like Monstro, huh?" Ryu taunted him.

"This time, Cedeile isn't here to save you."

"I have enough strength to finish you on my own." Ryu replied, smirking.

"Cocky bastard." Riku retorted. He pulled back and then came forward sharply, jamming the keyblade into Ryu's shoulder. Riku smirked at Ryu as he gritted his teeth in pain to keep from crying out. He tighened his grip on the keyblade, red blood seething from the wound. "Thudaga." Riku said softly, his voice dripping with poison. Ryu yelled out in pain as the thunder attack seeped through his body and left him limp and useless for a time. He fell on the floor, loosely holding the hilt of his sword. His breathing was ragged, and his eyes glassy, all from one attack. His blood felt like it was on fire in his body and was burning him to nothing. He couldn't feel his arms or legs. It was as if his soul already left him. He gasped hard for breath, his body shaking with each attempt to fill his lungs. Riku looked at his work proudly, smiling as if he had just accomplished some great goal he had always dreamed of, or as if he was beaming at a child who had made it to a great milestone. Suddenly, Sora came up behind him and wailed on his back, slashing several times and ripping through the material, and then the pale skin underneath, causing black looking blood to slowly ooze out. Riku turned, glaring at him, and then turned swiftly to counter. However, Sora was no where to be found, so Goofy served as his replacment, charging forward and banging Riku with his shield. Riku stumbled backwards, but then came forward and knocked Goofy away and onto the floor, hard. When he stood once again, he clutched his arm in pain-it had been popped out of its socket in his shoulder. Riku looked for Sora, but he was no where to be found. Donald rushed up to him, waving his staff around. He cast Blizzaga, Firaga, Gravity, and anything else he though would do some real damage. Riku slashed through them all as they flew at him, and also dodged a few in a great show of skill. Aru, watching from behind the barrier, almost turned away, her eyes tearing up from the pain of seeing someone who had meant so much to her suddenly turn his back. His words from before echoed in her head still.

_"You mean nothing to me..." _His cold face and the way he had said it still made her want to die right there. But she wanted to believe that he was just being controlled by the darkness and that evil voice that he said lived in his mind. Donald and Riku, meanwhile, were still having an epic fight against each other. Finally, it seemed Riku had enough with their game, and blasted Donald with a great force from his hand. Donald went flying into a wall on the other side of the room, and then slunk down to the floor below, out cold. Riku looked around the room, as if looking for a certain person in a crowd.

"Huh, it seems Sora's turned tail. So your faith was ill used." Ryu shook on the floor suddenly, and Riku felt a hand grasp his ankle. He looked down at the bloody hand grasped firmly around him, and then trailed down to arm to the boy's face. "You're still alive, are you? You just don't know when to lay down and die. Look at you-covered in your own blood and blind in your eyes. The good news is, if you live long enough ,your eyesight will clear up there."

"You...idiot..." he got out. "You think I'm done...? G-...guess...a...gain!" He thrust his sword up blindly, and smiled when he heard a slight gasp of pain. He had aimed true-or so he hoped. Cold, inhuman feeling blood dripped onto his face, causing him greater satisfaction. He had hit Riku somewhere, but he wasn't sure where. He hoped he hadn't killed him, but just injured him enough.

Indeed, the injury wasn't enough to kill him, but it did take him by surprise. The sword had punctured the right side of his chest. Blood crept out of the cut as Riku pulled away and Ryu fell back on the floor, panting.

'I did it...for you, Cedeile...think of it as revenge for what he did to you all those times...'he though before letting his eyes close. His grip on his sword losened.

"Ryu!" Aru yelled. "Don't die yet! Hold on for a few more moments!" She begged him.

"He's lost so much blood...he may bleed to death." Lulu analyzed grimly.

"Curse this barrier!" Vincent said, banging on it. "We're useless!"

"Where did Sora go?" Aru asked to herself more than anyone else. Riku seemd to be wondering the same thing.

"Sora, are you afraid of me? Come out, wherever you're hiding, or I'll finish off your friends! You don't seem to care about them that much anyway. Well, Ryu won't need much work since he's already almost dead." Riku taunted to the room.

"Hey Riku!" a voice called. "Up here, stupid!" Riku looked up at the ceiling when Sora came from over to top of the fountain and grabbed the handle of the keyblade. Riku tugged back, and a power began to build between them. The two pushed their foreheads against each other, glaring and hissing and growling as they pulled on the keyblade, trying to get it out of the other's hands. An orange glowing orb developed around them, emitting itself from the keyblade as it pulsated. The light of the orb intensfied, and light began to zap through it, going around the two boys fighting for the power to save the universe or destroy it.

Aru gripped her hands tightly, blood spurting out from her skin. She trembled as she watched them, an unexplainable anger riseing up within her. It felt famillar, but strangly and frighteningly new. At last, she let it take over her body.

"So, Sora, little one, are you ready to surrender the power that is rightfully mine?" Riku asked mockingly.

"N-never!" Sora replied, grasping the keyblade harder. That's when he felt it shoot through his viens-another presence within the keyblade itself-like a heart shining through that was being hurt by their fighting. It made him lose his grip on the handle for a second, but his hands tightened, trying to deal with the prensence and Riku at the same time. Riku never faltered, which made Sora wonder if he couldn't feel the presence within.

There was a shattering noise and a booming voice that made the castle shake.

"STOP!" The keyblade dropped from the two boys' hands as the power died away. It was as if they had been woken up from a trance and the power they had been conjuring had been scared off. Aru stepped forward, past the barrier, her head down and bangs covering her eyes. When she looked up, her eyes were not their usual crimson glow, by a fierce, sharp, bright green. "The both of you stop it!" she yelled. Ryu moved his head slightly, opening his eyes slowly to try and see what was going on. Donald as well awoke from his sleep and Goofy watched in awe and confusion. Riku and Sora looked at the girl in surprise. She seemed quite unlike herself. "You don't understand what you're doing! You're hurting more people than you realize, fighting like that! At this moment in time, Riku could never weild the keyblade and be it's master. He chose darkness, and it took his heart. Now he's being controlled by it and it's killing him off!"

"Shut up! No one's controlling me! I'm doing this on my own!"

"Riku, listen to me! It's that evil voice hiding within you that's slowly taking over and putting thoughts in your head. That's why you sought me out-so you could try and save yourself. It didn't work, I know. I wasn't strong enough to protect you from the darkness."

"Aru...what-?"

"Sora, not now." Aru hissed at him, keeping her eyes focused on Riku. In truth, Riku was frightened by her new eyes. The green held unrestrained power that could blow this world to bits. Their image seemed other worldly, and the presence Aru was emitting right now covered up every other presence in this place, even Sora's, and Sora was right next to him and weilded alot of power in his soul. He had no doubt that Mallificent could sense the power from wherever she was right now. He felt as if he would tremble if he had to look at her eyes any longer. Aru stepped forward, and fell over to the side, her eyes closing, as if fainting. She was caught with one arm by Goofy, who looked down at her, a little frightened. Ryu supported himself on his elbows, trying to crawl over to them.

"Aru?" he asked, not sure what was going on, as he fell in and out of uncoinciousness. Knowing now was not the time to think, Sora dived for the keyblade and grabbed it in his hands, sliding across the floor. When he stopped, he held it up for Riku to see. He then jumped up and dashed forward. He hit Riku pretty good, sending him flying to the ground.Riku stood up again, looking around, and faded away into darkness. Sora reached out for him as he faded, but Riku turned his back. When he completely disappeared, Sora dropped his hand sadly. It had not been easy to fight his best friend. Vincent and Lulu now gathered around Goofy with Donald. Sora joined them.

"Miss Aru! Wake up now..."he prodded. Sora broke into the circle and took Aru from Goofy.

"Sorry about this guys..."Sora said, looking at their injuries.

"Gawrsh, it's alright Sora. I've gotton alot more than this here." Goofy reassured him.

"It's nothing that can't be fixed with healing magic!" Donald added. Sora slightly smiled and knelt down to the ground, resting Aru on his lap. He held and arm behind her shoulders and gently touched her face with his free hand.

"Aru...Aru, wake up now. Come on..." he begged quietly. Slowly, as if she had heard him, her eyelids came open, the irises now back to their usual crimson. Sora was surprised at first, but then relieved. "I think she'll be okay."

"That was the most powerful magic I have ever felt from anything in my life." Lulu said, coming up behind him.

"Yeah! If she could overpower the other auras here AND have it feel THAT momentous, then...I don'twantto know." Donald shuddered.At that moment, Aru fully came to.

"What...happened?" she asked, groggy. She sat up straight, taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes out.

"You don't remember?" Vincent asked. She shook her head.

"The last thing I recall was being trapped behind the barrier and watching Sora and Riku fight over the keyblade. What happened then?" she asked them.

"Hold on guys!" Donald called. He walked over to where Ryu lay on the floor limply, completely out of energy and waiting for death to claim him. Donald held up his staff. "CURAGA!" he yelled. Light showered down on him from the holy bell flowers and the blood faded away from the ground and his clothes. Slowly, he regained consioucness and slowly pushed himself off the ground. "How do you feel?" Donald asked.

"Fine...I guess. My eyes are back to normal." He turned to Aru and Sora. "So Riku ran off, huh? And what did you pull, Aru? From what I could make out, it was really freaky." Aru sighed, standing up and walking towards the fountain, away from the group.

"I don't know."

"It wasn't a spell." Lulu said after a long pause. Everyone except Aru turned to look at her. "I sensed that power building, as if something was trying to break forth, but was held back by the last thread of defense."

"Which would be...?" Sora asked, not following.

"Aru's will. She held the power back with her own strength."

"Let's not stray on it!" Aru cried out suddenly, upset. "There are more important things to do than standing around here and talking about it! So let's go..." The group agreed in silence and went up the stairs. They found a door to the far right and one right in front of them, that was sealed closed. Sora went to the door on the far right, and the others followed.

* * *

When they opened the door, they found a huge library in front of them. Golden stain glass windows let sunlight come through, bringing a misty glow to the fine, wooden staircase that went to a loft above. Lulu and Vincent looked around in awe and wonder, like they had discovered something wonderful. The slowly walked around through the shelves that twisted like a maze.

"Yeah...the shelves were all in straight rows last time I saw them, but these are all the same books that have been here for ages." Vincent said, looking up at all the bindings.

"Look, Vincent! 'The History of Hallow Bastion.' It's still here and intact..."Lulu exclaimed happily, flipping through the pages, but her face fell. Ryu noticed.

"What is it?"

"The records of our last king have all been ripped out of the book. Everything that happened seven years prior to the world being taken over is gone..."

"Someone must've not wanted us to know something. Or was trying to erase part of the past." Vincent said, taking the book from Lulu and placing it back on the shelf.

"But why?" Sora asked.

"Who knows?" Ryu anwsered, leaning against a shelf. "Maybe Mallficent did it, or maybe it was no person but a force that caused it to-"

"Fourteen years ago...of course!" Vincent hissed out suddenly.

"'Fourteen years ago' what?" Ryu asked, confused. He took his weight off the book shelf, standing striaght up and moving in closer. "Did something happen then?"

"Our king's daughter, the princess, was born fourteen years ago and lived the first seven years of her life in Hallow Bastion before the world was destroyed. We never knew what happened to her."Vincent explained. "Everything that happened in the past fourteen yearshere has been removed from the records book. I want to know why."

"I guess we'll never find out." Aru said. "But I wonder if my lost memory had something to do with it."

"It's highly unlikely."

"Oh yeah. Just now, when I thought of it, I remembered something else in that memory. The fields that I was in, were just outside of a castle." Aru told them.

"No way! You remembered that just now?" Ryu asked, stunned.

"Yeah. Now tell me how many other worlds have a castle."

"Are you sure it wasn't Moonlight Castle, or the castle in the Ore Kingdom?"

"The Ore Kingdom castle is too small for the one I saw. And It's not like Moonlight castle. It could be white...yeah, maybe it's white. It's hard to tell because it's nightime in the memory. White...with blue, perhaps."

"Look at the outside of the castle. It's silver and gold. I don't think that this is the castle from your memory." Vincent told her.

"White with blue...I think there is a castle like that...I forget the name..."

"Disney Castle?" Donald exclaimed. He turned to Aru. "Is it Diseny Castle?"

"How would I know?" she asked him. "We're trying to figure this out because I LOST my memory, remember?"

"Gawrsh, Miss Aru-now why would you be seein' our home in your visions there?" Goofy asked.

"You live at this 'Disney Castle?'" Aru asked him and Donald.

"We heard about that back in Book City." Ryu said, recalling what Yuna had read to them out of a book. "Some people believe that the fragments are the keyhole of the castle."

"What a load of hooie!" Donald said. "The keyhole's not in some 'fragments' that's for sure!" he told them. "I know! I've seen it myself! Not that I can tell you where it is. It's a secret!"

"Yup! No one would ever guess it's in the throne room, A-yuk!" Goofy added. Donald smacked his forehead.

"You idiot..."

"What? Somethin' the matter, Donald?"

"Nevermind..."

"Who cares where your damn keyhole is. But tell me, do you guys know what the fragments are?" Ryu asked, grabbing Donald by the shirt. "If you do, you better tell me!"

"First of all, get your hands offa me! And secondly, I've never heard of any fragments in all my time of living at the castle. All I know is that the keyhole is not in the fragments!" Ryu dropped him and walked over to the windows. Aru followed.

"If it's not the keyhole of Diseny Castle...then what ARE the fragments, and why do they have so much power?" He asked to no one in particular as he he thought it over himself. After a few moments of silence, Sora walked up to him.

"Should we move on? I'm sure Cedeile is here somewhere, and I feel like we got closer to finding her." Ryu nodded, and they headed out of the library. They decided to try the other door, and walked through a short hallway to the doorway on the other side...

* * *

Riku ran up a flight of stairs in a darkly lit room somewhere deep in the castle. He was scared still from his encounter with Sora and his friends, and how Aru had broken his barrier spell and the way her eyes looked at him. But more than that, he was frustrated.

"How? How could I lose!" he cried out. "I was unstoppable! I had the power of the keyblade!"

"It's because that keyblade has the weaker power." A man said. A hooded figure stepped out of the shadows. Riku stopped running and turned to face him. "In order to gain true power, you must completely let darkness take over you. Let it consume your useless heart and give you true strength..."

_"I wasn't strong enough to protect you from the darkness."_

"I..."he hesitated.

"If anything is holding you back, then think hard. Is what makes you hesitate worth more than the power you seek? Worth more than the girl you wish to save? And more than going to paradise?" Riku thought hard, thinking about everything that had happened to him over the past few months. In truth, it had seemed more like years than just a few weeks. He thought about ending up alone in Hallow Bastion, about finding Kairi, lifeless and dead seeming, meeting up with Sora and Cedeile again, meeting Aru for the first time and battling with her, bringing her to his sanctuary and helping her remember, seeing her just a few moments ago, confronting Cedeile at Oblivion Mountain, the heartbreak of realising that Cedeile would always be loyal to Sora instead of him...

He had nothing. It was that simple. By taking this step, he could turn the tables and gain all he wished to acheive. To paradise...he was only a few steps away. He could see him, Kairi, and Cedeile all walking hand in hand to a beautiful place like their home where they could live forever and never worry about anything again.

"There is nothing worth more than going the paradise with them." he told the man.

"Good. Now open your heart to darkness..." Green flames began to shoot up his body, but he embraced the feeling of the darkness entering him, taking over his soul and flowing power into his body. But suddenly, it didn't feel right. It felt like he was...dieing.

Everything was fading out and he felt weaker. The hooded figure stepped towards him. Riku sunk to his knees and then fell forward, clutching his body and rest on his kneeling legs. He looked up at the man.

"What's...?" he got out, sounding like an old, feeble man. He felt as if all life was being drained out of him.

"Foolish boy..."the man grinned.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"A shell of what once was! A being who is about to come back to this world and take what it rightfully mine. And you're the one who's responsible for letting me do it. You're the one who will cause the fall of all worlds!" Riku's eyes went wide.

"Y-you...used me?" He didn't believe it.

"Indeed I did. It was simple task...for one so weak..."

"But...I'm the keyblade master..."

"You WERE the keyblade master, boy! Now you are nothing more than a pawn of darkness. Look at you, lying here like a pathetic child! Your body will do quite nicely for me...even if it is puny..." Riku felt the flames totally wash over him and the darkness take over. He looked at the hooded man, and then to the ceiling.

'Aru...I'm so sorry...I wish I could see you again. Is this it? Am I dying? God, I'm so scared. I wish you were here with me...what was I saying before? You mean nothing to me? God, Aru, that's so far from the truth. You mean everything to me...You were right-I was losing myself to the darkness. I thought I had control over it, but it was controlling me. I wish you would hold me now and make the pain go away...oh well, I can still invision your face in my mind...' he let his eyes droop closed peacfully and dared to smile a little when he remebered what she looked like, and this time, he wasn't scared. 'How could I be afraid of you, Aru? You're so kind...and considerate...you look out for everyone, while trying to find the key to your past. I wish I could've helped you find your memory...it would've been nice to journey together and see all those worlds. Aru, if you can hear me now...I want you to know that...'

The hooded man came forward, looking down at Riku's body, lying on the stairs, limp and powerless. His soul was nearly broken, and now it seemed he was making a confession in his head. A last mintue reconciliation for all his sins. The man found this amusing-it's not like the boy could get to heaven, or even hell now-but he wouldn't say anything. He would give the boy false hopes. Yes...that would be good. Now was the time-the boy was weakened enough and he seemed almost dead. He knelt down and rolled the boy on his back. He then placed his hands on the boy's chest and let them be absorbed into the new body for him to inhabit. Riku groaned at first, and then cried out from the pain of letting another enter his body.

'Aru! Help me! It hurts...I'm dying and I wanted to see you again with a kind smile on your face.' He opened his eyes as the man continued to infiltrate his body, sinking in more and more. He looked blankly at the ceiling, his eyes glazing over and letting tears flow down his face. 'Aru...it's no use, you can't hear me now...I'm so sorry to everyone...Sora, what have I done to you? You're my best friend. And Cedeile, you probably hate me for all I've done to you. Kairi, I know you wouldn't have wanted me to save you like this, and I'm sorry. But Aru...I hurt you the most. If I ever see you again, I'll make sure to tell you everything. Till then, hold onto that chain for me...I know you will...oh god, Aru...goodbye...' He let his eyes shut for the last time and a great power burst forth as the hooded figure completely absorbed himself into Riku's body. The cloak flew away, being blow off by the energy being released, and landed limply on the stairs below. When it died down, the body of Riku stood up, slowly, and flexed his fingers, testing the new body. He grinned, starting to walk up the stairs.

"At last...a proper body for me...now it is time to greet the keyblade master properly..."

* * *

The next room seemed like a huge elevator shaft with all sorts of lifts everywhere. It was considerably brighter in here than in the previous hall-the stone was grey marble, and a skylight a beautiful orange and gold stain glass crowned the ceiling far up above them. Vincent trembled with anger.

"T-those bastards...they destroyed all the stairs..." he trembled.

"Why does it matter?" Ryu asked. Lulu sighed.

"My great-great-great grandfather crafted all those stairs by hand! And they ripped them out for these...hideous inventions!" he yelled. Lulu stepped forward, looking at the blue threads that streched in front of them. When she touched the space between the threads, light ripples flew across the panel, like water.

"A magic barrier. This is new." she said to herself.

"This place used to be the staircase?" Sora asked. Lulu turned back to him.

"Yes. Every staircase in this room was crafted by Vincent's ancestor."

"What did they look like?" Aru asked.

"They were the finest green marble, with wooden handrails...and in the railings were beautiful stain glass roses, etched in red and green on a gold background. The wood was so polished, it would've shined in the dark." Lulu envisioned all this in her head, smiling slightly as she recalled her memories. She opened her eyes again to see the desolated castle, destroyed by heartless. "It seems they've also taken out alot of the floors in this room as well. Must be to keep themselves isolated in the main part of the castle. We'll have to figure out how to get up there..."

"Where?" Ryu asked. "You guys wouldn't be leading us into a trap, would you?"

"To the top of the castle, of course. To...what we called the main hall. It was the throne room of our king. And...it's where the keyhole is." Vincent explained.

"I thought people came here to get away from kings and all that." Ryu stated.

"They did." Lulu replied. "But the king...our king, was not the ordinary king. He was to make descions based on the peoples' opinions."

"King...it was more like an endearment than a title. The last king we had...I don't even remember his name...but all the children would call him uncle or papa king or something like that. He loved all the children, and when he finally had his own daughter he rejoiced by throwing a huge party and told us we had to be her older brothers and sisters. Our job was to protect her and teach her well as children, for there were some things adults could not teach children. And to us...that girl was like our sister, and she kept us together. The possibility of finding her with our king someday keeps us together." Vincent told them. They walked onward, taking a walk to the doorway on the other side of the platform they stood on. He continued his story. "Lulu, do you remember the painting Aerith's mom painted of all the children with the king and princess?"

"Yes...it must've been more than ten years ago, at least."

"Yes...it was before Yuna was born. I think eleven...yes, the princess was four."

"No, it had to have been before her fourth birthday...I remember just standing there for hours while she worked on it, and we weren't allowed to see it until it was done. Not even the king could see it before then."

"Guy, reminicing is great and all, but we're about to be ambushed by some heartless, so get ready to fight." Ryu interupted as Wyvren appeared at the top of the stairs. They were outside the castle and across the front courtyard. Ryu and Sora headed the group, blade and keyblade drawn. "What are you doing?"

"Hey, I got my keyblade back. I've gotta make up for lost time!" There were five wyvrens, six Air soilders, and three Red Noctures. Aru came up behind them, followed by Donald and Goofy. "Aru and Donald, take the Red Noctures. Goofy, Vincent-take the Air soilders."

"I suppose the rest of us will just take on the giant flying things." Ryu added sarcasticly. They all charged up the stairs, ready to take on their foes.

* * *

6H: A LONG chapter, eh?

Anaretsu: Too...much...detail...

6H:Hey, this is supposed to be angsty, and I'm gonna take it for all it's worth!

Anaretsu: NO!

6H: It's either this or locked in a room with Ansem.

Anaretsu: (hides behind couch) You mean...the dress wearing man?

6H:Mwhuh ha ha ha...


	62. Fragment 61:Last Line of Defense

6H:Welcome back! Did you all recover from chapter 60?

Anaretsu: Their eyes are bleeding.

6H: Did you do that?

Anaretsu: (hiding sycthe behind back) Nope.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments 

Fragment 61-Last Line of Defense

* * *

The last wyvren fell down through the air and then disappeared into nothingness. Vincent's red cape and headband flew out inthe wind behind him. He looked down at the endless abyess below him, glaring at the mist. They had defeated this round of heartless for now, but there were still many more waiting in this castle. He listened to Sora and the group talk. 

"We have to take the lift over there up. If they really are at the top of the castle, then as long as we go upwards we'll find them...eventually." Ryu said.

"We could run into dead ends, you know? It would be wasting time." Aru told him.

"No, I think he's right we gotta take this lift up." Sora said.

"Vincent..."He turned to see Lulu with a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I know you're mad. I am too. But we have to face this...seven years in oblivious darkness was already too long..."she told him.

"You think I don't know that? Still, I just thought everything would be dark and...gone, I guess-that everything would be just gone. But seeing things and remembering how they used to be and how they are now is much worse...In my mind, I can still see everything...the paintings in stairway, the entrance hall, the gardens...the village...see over there, in the distance? Squall's hill was there, and over there the ruins where all the kids hung out...and the fields over there...can you see them Lulu?" he asked her.

"Yes...I can see them still. Almost like I could touch them...like...just like..."

"Your parents?"

"...yeah...just like my parents..."she became considerably quiet. The rest of the group looked at them from a distance.

"Should we leave them?" Donald asked quietly. Sora shook his head.

"No...let them have some time...this was their home, after all." he said, knowing what it's like to lose your world, and wondering what it'd be like if he got the chance to go back hom. Would his mom still be there, calling him for dinner and yelling at him when he broke the windows from throwing the old blitzball around with Wakka? Would Cedeile's house be right next door, her back yard just beyond the trim green hedges the he could walk through to go see her? Would the island be the same, with the palm trees, the tree house, the secret place, the waterfalls...? But the question he didn't want to anwser was-would Riku and Kairi and Cedeile be going back there with him...

"Let's head out..."Vincent said as he and Lulu rejoined them. They walked over to where the lift picked them up and the moved upwards quietly, no one saying anything. Sora thought about his friends and if they were okay. He was dying to find out where Cedeile went to, and if she was still alive even. He wondered if Kairi was here. The last time he had seen her was on Captain Hook's ship, and then she had been like the living dead. At least she had responded to him when he called out to her.

Ryu slumped against the side of the lift and thought about his own home. He had lived at fragment hunter HQ for all his life-mostly because it served as his family's home as well. He missed them all, and hoped the heartless hadn't gotton there yet. But there was a dreading feeling in his chest that they had and everything was gone. He wouldn't have been able to live with that if it happened. He already had his brother's blood on his hands-he didn't need everyone's. 'Mom...dad...everyone...I'll be back as soon as I can...' he thought, hoping they would hear his message.

Aru began to feel sad, because she had no 'home' to think about. But then again, Cedeile said that after their journey was all over that she could go and live with Cedeile on Destiny Islands. It was a promising new start-she could adopt Cedeile's family as her own, and she and Cedeile could be like sisters. Then again, it would be strange to try and live with them as a family. And she thristed for more information about her past. A castle, a starry night sky that hasn't been seen since the worlds were split apart, and a person with a black scarf...the face of that person-seeing them-she would've given anything. It might provide a clue to who she was and where she came from. She decided after all this to start a journey to find out her past.

* * *

The lift came to a stop and let them off on a new platform high above the ground. Vincent and Lulu looked atround at their new surroundings in horror. Golden metal pipes came out of the ground beneath them and covered the walls like a curtain. Thefloor was chipped where they came through. A few bent off at this level and pumped out smoke into the air. A larger lift rested a few yards away, waiting to take them to some unknown destination. They hopped aboard. As soon as they were all on, it began to move slowly across the air, giving them a few of the massive front of the castle. As it slowly moved onward, a huge, two colored heartless symbol came into their sight. The left side was golden, as was the rest of the castle on that side. Most of the symbol on that side had cracked away, showing turning gears inside, hard at work. The right side was silver, and the symbol fully intact on that half. 

Vincent shook more violently than ever and Lulu took a few steps back, clenching her hands into fists as well.

"What is it? I mean, besides that your cstle has been defaced with the damn heartless insignia." Ryu said, keeping his distance.

"They had the nerve to take down the clock..."Vincent growled.

"The clock?" Goofy asked, confused already.

"They must've reused the gears from it..."Lulu murmered to herself. She then began to explain. "It was the main time keeper for the world and it sat right there." The lift lurched to a stop in front of it. "See how the castle is half gold and half silver? It was to respresent to sun and the moon and the harmony between them. The clock had been fanshioned to mirror the theme. The gold side had the sun-beautifullly edged in gold and the clock face painted metallic, so when the sun hit it, it sparkled. The silver half was the moon-a smooth cresent moon that was painted silver and edged in shapphires. And the front face was semi-transparent, so they had all this stained glass behind it. At night, they would light it up and you could see it all and the gears turning and the ropes hanging down and people walking around. The hands... they were cast iron-painted black. The hour hand had the cresent moon on the end of it, and the mintue hand had the sun. The numbers were elegant, black roman numerals that framed it perfectly. Behind the clock...it was magically to see how everything worked. And the chimes at every hour...like beautiful music being played..." She stopped, looking back to the castle and seeing that the dream was gone.

"But it's gone now..."Vincent ended, falling to his knees. "Those bastard heartless destroyed it, no doubt. Damn them..." he used some other, more foul language. Lulu knelt down beside him.

"Vincent...will this place ever go back to the way it was...?" she asked.

"I don't think it can. It's too late."

Suddenly, they were ambushed. Three wizards and two Dark Balls came out from behind them. They all got into action. Vincent ame forward and released his metal hand, tearing one of the dark balls to shreds. Lulu cast a firaga spell on one of the wizards, giving it considerable damage. Donald came in, casting Thundra, and then she finished it off with Blizzard. Ryu wacked at one of them for a long time before finally getting some results and seeing it die. Sora and Goofy took on the other dark ball as it bashed out, sending them flying every so often. Aru took on the last wizard, casting Aqua and Eartha on it to crush it flat, and when it broke through the rock on top of it, she bombarded it with Thundra bombs until it squeaked and died. When they were all done, the lift began to move smoothly again.

"That was a good battle, huh?" Aru said to them.

"Aru, you pelted that thing to ashes." Ryu told her, surprised to see her fight so fiercely.

"Yeah...I guess I did..."she said, thinking about her fight.

* * *

The got off on the other end of the castle. A few pipes rose out of the stone nearby, and there was a set of stairs leading down to another lift stop. Before they left that area, Vincent had the need to punch one of the pipes with his metal hand and curse out the heartless some more. 

"Damn them! They destroyed our castle! Our home is now only a piece of memory!" he yelled as the metal vibrated up after he hit it.

"There's no time!" Donald told him, annoyed. "Let's get out of here!" They rode the next lift up and came to a place with a huge block with the heartless symbol on it that was in two peices. They fought some heartless in the area and the looked around.

"That door over back there-"Ryu pointed to behind them, "-will most likely get us around to the other side. The block is like a big set of stairs, and we'll end up on the upper platform. There's a doorway up there we'll go through."

"You sound sure of yourself." Vincent commented to him.

"Hey, I'm a fragment hunter, remember?"

"That doesn't impress me as much as you being one of the Takita line does." he retorted back at him.

"Is anyone ever going to tell me why that's so important?" Sora asked.

"Maybe later, when we defeat Mallificent." Lulu replied, heading to the other doorway already. They all went through and found themselves in another part of the lift stop inside with another doorway on the opposite end of the ledge. Once again, they fought with the usual aragment of Hallow Bastion heartless and decided to rest a while, because they had taken some heavy damage. Ryu was already bleeding again, as well as Aru. Sora had gotton his eye poked out, stupid as it sounds, when Donald went flying into him. Donald went around curing everybody and they sat down for a few moments, realising that they had no idea what to do when the time came to fight Mallificent.

* * *

The witch, meanwhile, stood in front of what appeared to be the keyhole. Kairi layed on the ground, eyes closed, resting peacefully. In Neverland, the girl had been active, somewhat, and now she slept as she had before. Mallificent walked forward, facing the enirity of the the hall. 

"Seven princesses of purest heart-open the keyhole for me! Now!" Six beams of light came from the hall and formed over Kairi. Just as the beams of light got at their strongest, they dispearsed, leaving the room as dark as it had been before. Mallificent began sceaming again. "So maybe I can't cheat this one. The princess must have her heart back for the keyhole to be complete."

"Oh Mallificent..."a voice sang. Out of the shadows stepped a young woman with an oversized chest that was barely held in her lace-up, black sleeveless shirt. She wore short, tight black shorts with a chain hanging around the waist to serve as a loose belt. She also had big platform black boots to finish off the outift. Her hair was dark blonde, and hung around her shoulders. Small black wings entended from her back, and on her one ear was a long, black earing.

"Black Angel...you're still here." Mallificent said, disapointed that this one hadn't left already. She didn't really like Black Angel, mostly because she was annoying in the human qualities she loved to posess. The girl came forward., and then floated up to where Mallificent was.

"You don't seem so happy to see me. And here I was, thinking that I'd be your last secret weapon...hmm?" she asked hopefully.

"You? My last secret weapon? You must be kinding, right?" Mallificent said, walking away and observing the six roses in her possesion already, trapped within the glass orb.

"But Mallificent! You know how much power I pack!" she giggled. Mallificent winced at the annoying sound. "I'm Black Angel-the Lady Death, The Princess Wreaper, the Temptress of the afterlife!"

"Uh-huh..."Mallificent said, ignoring and doubting the girl's power.

"The keyblade master gets closer, you know. Soon he'll be at the chapel." she reminded the leader of the heartless.

"Don't remind me."

"But I can stop him once and for all...I just need the comand..."Black Angel trailed off, hoping Mallificent would give her the orders to kill off the keyblade master and his friends. The witch looked at her. She was floating in mid air, anticipation filling her face. Mallificent sighed.

"Fine. Go and get rid of him." she replied, sounding like she didn't care if he died or not in this battle.

"Oh, yay! You won't be disapointed, Mallificent! I promise!" And Black Angel flew back down into the room and hopped into a portal into her relem. The witch rolled her eyes at her patheticness and hoped that the keyblade master would get rid of her, because then one, she wouldn't have to do it herself, and two, she wouldn't have to deal with that preppy cheerleader physce that the girl possessed. Assuming that Black Angel would not suceed, she headed down the stairs and left the room, going to assume her postion in the chapel.

When she left, a figure emerged from a corner of the room, seeming to come from darkness itself. It was Riku, the same silver hair trailing down his back. He was dressed in the strange, dark clothes from before, but his eyes were filled with some kind of new malice they hadn't had. He walked out across the floor and saw Kairi laying on the gound. He stopped, looked at her for a bit, and then continued on his way to some pipes by the far stairs. It was a whole, tangeled mass of them, all looming over like they would fall. He waved his hand over a particular spot at the base and soon, Cedeile's resting form came into view, now a blue, glowing color. She was entangled within the pipes, so she could not escape. Not that she could move anyway, with that spell on her. Riku smirked and then turned back around, spotting the six roses. He went over to them and looked at them for a moment, then placed his hand on the glass. He rubbed a spot on it and the glass there suddenly broke into pieces. He stuck his hand in and captured the roses in his own darkness, sending them somewhere where only he would find them.

"It was so kind of her to leave them for me. And I didn't even have to do any work." he said to himself, his voice, changed. He looked back at Cedeile, grinning even more.

* * *

Sora and the group finally decided to head out again and went through the doorway to outside. They found Ryu had been right-they were on the other side of the block and could now climb up to the other door that would hopefully lead them to Mallificent. As they stepped further out, a sudden black pillar of fire erupted. They all staggard backward. 

"What the hell is that?" Ryu asked.

"Looks like a fire there." Goofy responded.

"Yeah, but what's it doing?" Ryu responded, unevered by this new...thing in front of them.

"It doesn't look good, whatever it is." Lulu added. The fire cleared and out popped out a woman with black wings.

"Tada! I'm Black Angel! And keyblade master, you're going to die right here!" she exclaimed happily. Sora looked exaspherated. Ryu laughed a bit.

"Well, Sora, at least you get to be killed by the foxy sex demon, eh?" he joked.

"Shut up!" Sora yelled back at him, a wild shade of red. Ryu laughed again. The rest of them sighed at the immautrity that the two boys were showing. Black Angel watched them, annoyed.

"Can we get this over with?" she asked them. They seemed not to have heard her. "Fine, I'll just start on my own." She gathered black fire in her hand and tossed it at them. It sent them all flying in different directions. Sora jumped up and went for her, wacking her with everything he had. She blocked him, playing along with his game, and then kicked him on his head. He froze from the sudden pain, and then she threw a fireball at him, burning his chest. He yelled out. Ryu came up behind her, trying to slice her through, but she poofed away, reappearing on the high railings behind Aru and the others.

"AQUA PILLAR!" she yelled. It grazed her, sending her back a few feet, but then she came back down, torching the pillar with her blackfire. The water dwindled away and was dispelled. Lulu came right up behind Aru and cast her own water spell on Black Angel.

"WATERA!" Lulu yelled, sending the magic towards her. It knocked her back farther, but she recovered again and sent black fire down on Lulu. She yelled out, being engulfed in the flames.

"Lulu, no!" Vincent yelled, attempting to get through the flames.

"Aqua..."Aru said weakly, bringing down a splash of water on the flames. Lulu was on the ground, her skirts half-burnt away. Aru was charred as well, her robe nearly all the way burned. She pulled the blue sash around her waist off and let her robe fall off of her. Underneath she sported a blue, sleeves tank top that went up around her neck and came down to her theighs like a dress. From underneath were tight pants in black. The bottom of the shirt blew in the wind. Aru looked up at Black Angel. She raised her hands up toward her and knelt down on one knee. "Get back everyone." she said to them. Vincent half dragged Lulu away, and Sora and Ryu stepped back. A great black swirling mist came in her hands, followed by white power looking stuff filling in the mist. "STARDUST SHOWER!" she yelled. It blasted out of her hands, sending her flying to the ground a few feet back. It hit Black Angel, slamming her into a statue far above. The staute crumbled and broke off. Black Angel rested on the ledge it formerly sat on.

"Aru, are you alright?" Ryu asked, coming to her aid. She got back up again.

"Yes, I'm fine. Is Lulu alright?" she asked. Ryu and her looked over to the black haired woman.

"She'll be fine. Right now, we have to defeat Black Angel." Sora came up next to them. Black Angel got back up and swooped down, hitting them all with a barrage of black fire. They all tried to guard against it, but found it difficult. She landed up on the block behind them and grabbed the end of her earring with her thumb and index finger, rubbing it and thinking.

"How to kill you...hmmm...I could send you to the depths of hell, or I could brun you alive. Oh, the choices!"

"We don't have time for this!" Ryu yelled. "We gotta go in for the kill!"

"Not so fast!" Sora said, grabbing him by the end of his cloak to stop him from charging into battle.

"Black Angel is death itself. One false move...and we're finished." Vincent said.

"What do we do, then?" Donald asked. "She's powerful!"

"She's nothing I haven't handled! If I can hold my own in a fight with Nabuki the demon queen, then I can take on some big busted woman!" Ryu decalred, anxious.

"She's not just a demon, Ryu!" Aru said. "She's much more than that...Nabuki wouldn't be able to stand up to her. I don't think any enemy we've faced..."

"Come on, she's not that powerful. Sure, the blackfire burns and crap, but she hasn't shown any REAL power yet." Ryu said, crossing his arms.

"Don't tell me all of you are done playing already!" Black Angel called to them. She gathered up a huge, blackfireball in her hands and threw it at them. It hit them and engulfed them, becoming a new enviroment. They were surrounded by darkness, and they all began to fall into it, feeling their souls burning and being torn from the bodies. Black Angel landed outside of it and smiled at her handy work. "He'll never make it out of that one! The keyblade master is as good as dead!"

"I don't think so!" Vincent came in and charged at her with his metal hand, claws extended. She barely dodged, the sharp metal scoring a glancing blow. She staggered back.

"How did you-?"

"It was easy when your aim is so bad!" He drew out his gun. "Now what have you done to them?"

"I sent them into a dimension where darkness eats light. Their souls will be devoured and they will see the people they care about die horrible deaths until they finally give up wanting to live and let the darkness take their very exisitance!" she explained. "Isn't it the perfect way to die?"

"I've thought of better." he growled. "Now get them out."

"Why should I?"

"You may BE death's messenger, but you haven't DIED yet." He tightened his finger on the trigger.

"Your puny gun won't hurt me." she said, her eyes narrowing. He pulled the trigger back all the way and a bullet flew out, releasing thunderbolts as it went. It hit her near the base of her neck, knocking her over. The darkness went away and the five of them were laying there, injured and weakened. Vincent loaded another bullet in his gun. Lulu came out from the corner he had left her in.

"She underestimated you puny gun, huh?" she said, looking at Black Angel, how was shaking in pain.

"Yeah. But I taught her a lesson." Sora got up slowly, shaking his head.

"That was...horrible..." he trembled.

"Sora, it was just an illusion. None of it was real. It was all the fault of that woman there." Vincent pointed to Black Angel with his gun. "And soon she will die."

"I'm not finished yet!" Black Angel yelled, getting up. Vincent shot her twice, each shot echoing off the walls of the castle and falling down into the abyess below them. She staggered backward, holding her bleeding wounds. Vincent shot her again, and she fell to her knees. He shot her five more times, each one exploding in a small burst of gold light.

"I believe you are." Vincent said, walking towards her. Taking his metal hand, her thrust it through her body, making five punctures in her skin. He pulled out his claws, lifted her dead body, and threw it over the edge, never to be seen again. "There. That's done with. Now she really is death, and dead..."

"What is your problem?" Ryu asked him.

"Weren't we trying to kill her?" Vincent asked him. Ryu went to speak, but shut his mouth.

"Donald..."Aru said, standing up and facing the other mage. "I think we need a little help here." He nodded and got out his staff.

"CURAGA!" he yelled. Light rained down on all of them, fixing the damage that had been done. Aru's robe was made whole again, and the burnt holes in Lulu's dress disappeared. The blood on Vincent's metal hand melted away into the stone on the ground.

"Well then...I s'pose we should get movin' so we can fight that Mallificent witch." Goofy said to the group. They all agreed and headed onward, ready to take Mallificent and whatever heartless she threw at them.

* * *

6H:SUSPENSE!

Anaretsu: No.

6H:Aw...come on!


	63. Fragment 62:Versus Mallificent! The Name...

6H:Welcom to chapter 62!

Anaretsu: Welcome to the bordem that is MY LIFE!

6H:Shut up! This is MY STORY! Anyway, read this chapter, and leave me a review!

Anaretsu: You're asking for reviews already?

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 62-Verus Mallificent! The Name Ansem

* * *

Riku moved closer, but Cedeile stepped back, slapping him across the face.

"This time, I'm not bound up and captured." she snarled at him. He shook his head at her sadly.

"What a shame. We could've been together in paradise." He pushed her back, and she stumbled over the edge of the platform.

"AH!" she screamed, falling. Ryu ran to the ledge, reaching his hand down.

"Cedeile!" he yelled. She felt herself falling through the air, wind ripping past her. She assumed she would hit the water but she never did. Instead, she was surrounded by darkness. She just felt herself falling for a long time until she felt herself fall into her own body and let her eyelids open, not even remembering a time when she closed them. She was in some kind of large room, on a balcony that overlooked the entrance of the room-a long, carpeted hall. She also saw a keyhole shaped door up a flight of stairs, and, at last, her eyes came to rest on Kairi, laying on the floor, seemingly asleep.

"What happened...?" she asked, going to move her hand to her head, However, her hand did not respond to her mind's request. She looked down to see herself caught in some pipes and glowing blue. "Oh no...not this again..." she mumbled to herself. "I can't move, and no one will hear me, no matter how loud I yell."

"I'm glad you still remember how it works." She looked up to see Riku, standing there, and glaring at her with malice. He came forward, stopping three feet away from her. "How are you liking Hallow Bastion?" he asked. His voice seemed different to her.

"You...are not Riku." she stated firmly.

"How do you deduct that?" he asked.

"Because...Riku would never wear a skirt!" Cedeile exclaimed, eyeing the strange clothing he now wore.

"Girl, you are pushing me...I'd advise that you stop before I go over the edge."

"Well, your voice gave ya away to, if you were wondering. And Riku does not call me 'girl.' In fact, he never really called me anything...he kind of used to grunt at me..."

"Quiet!" he demanded.

"So, what have you done to me? And to my friends?" she asked, becoming serious.

"Your friends are making their way here. They think to save you and the last princess." He pointed over his shoulder and Cedeile looked to see him pointing at Kairi.

"Kairi? Kairi's not a princess!"

"Ah, but she is. Do you remember how long she's been living on your island for?"

"Um...she appeared...about seven years ago."Cedeile said slowly.

"Indeed. You have no idea about her origins, about her family, where she came from, what she did BEFORE she came to your island. Indeed, she is the seventh princess of heart, holder of the white rose of purity, and the last key to completing the final keyhole. Quite a surprise, isn't it?"

"I guess...I never really thought about it before. Sora just found her on the shore one day. She never did remember her home town..."

"That's because her world was destroyed, and during the destruction, she lost her memory of that day and most everything that happened before then. It is of no matter now. At last, the heartblade master is in my hands. The only thing left is for the seventh princess's heart to be released from the keyblade master and then you and I shall walk hand in hand into the neverending darkness."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Cedeile spat at him.

"There is a place that is devoid of feeling, a place that could only be filled with the most disarable things, and can either be made of darkness, or light. They call this place...rakuen...the ultimate place of being. The seven princesses of heart are needed to complete the final keyhole here and open the doorway into the world of darkness, Kingdom Hearts. Once there, it is said that only the heartblade master can open the doors to rakuen. I must get there, and you will take me." He approached her, lifting his hands to her face.

"Get your hands off of me!" she yelled.

"You are the ultimate goal...everyone wants to hold the most powerful piece. But you are mine. And you have been from the beginning. Take me to rakuen..." he gently placed his lips on hers, and she cringed at their cold touch. She felt the same way as she did in Monstro, and now she knew-that this person had taken over Riku and been controlling him from the beginning of all this. Little by little, the control of this person had grown, and in Monstro the tables had turned and Riku began losing the fight within himself. Now, Riku was gone, and this person, whoever they were, had taken over for good. He released her mouth and looked directly in her dark emerald eyes. His eyes glared at her cooly, and she saw his eyes were no longer pure ice blue, but now had gold mixed in them. "Soon, I will emerged from this form and take on my true self. That is when we will depart..." he stepped back, and Cedeile would've liked to barf at this moment, but couldn't find it within herself.

"Where are Sora and the others now?" she asked him.

"They are nearly here. They are going to fight Mallificent soon. It's spectacular, the way things have spun themselves out, don't you think?"

* * *

They pushed open the doors and found themselves in a dark, long room. Vincent went in first, followed by the others. He slowly looked around the room.

"What are you thinking?" Lulu asked him.

"I was just thinking about Aerith's mom...she used to have such a warm laugh..." he told her. "That time...the painting of all the kids with the king, well, it's right here." he walked over to a picture leaning against the wall on the floor. The frame was busted and part of it was laying on the floor, covered in dust. The painting, as well, was covered in dust that blocked out it's colors. Taking his real hand, he brushed it away. Sora, Ryu, and Aru watched in amazement as a younger Vincent and Lulu were revealed and then, slowly blurring into focus, came a much younger Leon, a small Yuffie, a little Tifa, a happy Aerith, a smiling Cloud, and a few others that were unrecongnzable because the kids had never seen them. They were posed on either side of a silver throne, in which sat someone, but something had erased whatever had been there. The only visable part was a person's legs and what looked like some red hair, as if a child had been sitting on the knee of the person.

"The king and princess have been removed." Lulu said.

"Yeah. But there's us and everyone...look at us. We were so happy and carefree." Vincent said, finding it hard to believe that black haired boy standing in the back with one hand was actually him. The amber eyes of his former self stared back at him. Ryu brushed past him and bent down to examine the painting.

"According to the date, this was painted nearly eleven years ago. You guys are older than I first thought..."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Vincent glared at him.

"Nothing. It just means you guys look really young is all." Ryu told him. "I just find it hard to believe that this place used to be as you said. The heartless must've really destroyed the place. But why? And why would they go to the trouble of eraseing part of this painting?"

"Who knows." Donald sighed, slightly bored.

"Let's move on guys. We still have to find Mallificent." Sora said. The group walked forward to stage at the end of the room. Suddenly, slow clapping was heard from somewhere. They all stopped dead. The group looked around, wary of the echoing sound. Then, a vile, sly voice rose up out of no where and seemed to cast an echo off every wall, making it impossible to find where it was coming from.

"Bravo, keyblade master! A job well done indeed!"

"Mallificent." Aru breathed. The witch appeared on the alter before them, smirking evilly.

"Ah, you've even brought some sewer rats with you..." she remarked, looking straight at Vincent and Lulu. Vincent flexed his clawed hand, glaring. Ryu drew out his sword.

"Where is Cedeile?" he demanded calmly, holding his sword at his side.

"The girl is safe with me. There is no need to worry." she looked at Sora and his group. "The true canidate, chosen by the keyblade to be it's master. Riku was the true master, until he killed off his own pure heart...you were simply next in line..."

"Next in line!" he growled, lungeing forward. Ryu and Goofy held him back.

"Calm down, you idiot..." Ryu hissed in his ear. Mallificent let out a laugh.

"What a fool! You are just a little boy who can't control his temper. Foolish, foolish boy...you are no match for me."

"Mallificent! Tell me why you've done all this to the castle? Why the deterioration? Why did you destroy what we found precious?" Vincent sneered, despite Lulu's warning glare.

"I did not find your castle's original layout suitable for my needs. Stairs are so old fashioned..." she smirked as he glared harder.

"So, I suppose you came to try and stop me? Hah, I'd like to see you try. But if you want a battle, I shall not refuse to give you one..." She rose up on a flying platform and floated over them. "Behold my power!" she exclaimed. The group began their assualt on her, and the castle shook from the battle.

* * *

"Ahh, right on cue. The keyblade master is fighting Mallificent right as we speak." Riku said, smirking at Cedeile. She looked worried for a moment, then continued to keep up her glare.

"Who are you, really? Why hide behind the facade of Riku?" she demanded.

"All to be revealed in good time, heartblade master."

"Whoever you are...you're seriously creepy. You know that? And why are you trying to get into ever-lasting darkness? I mean, sure, you're evil and all, but evil people usually want to destroy everything, or rule everything, or both, but not in that particular order..."

"It's to get back...to her..." he murmered softly. "To my beloved Cyanna..." Cedeille looked at him, confused and questioning. Riku bowed his head, his hair covering his face. "This is all...to find her...the one I lost...the only one I could ever have affection for. She was my one, true love, and I am willing to trade in the entire universe for her."

* * *

Sora jumped onto the platform to go face to face with Mallificent. He went to strike with the keyblade, but instead met with her staff. She pushed him away, but he went forward again, only to be pushed off to the floor. He landed smack on the ground and groaned from the impact. Ryu jumped up to strike from behind and landed one hit, making the heartless leader stagger forward. She whirled around and hit him in the side of the head with her rod. He tumbled down on the platform, but quickly got back up and got another hit before being knocked off the platform all together. She made the platform rise higher than any of them could jump and thunderbolts started to cascade off the walls and take aim at them.

"Damn it." Ryu growled, feeling the blood drip down the side of his face.

"Are you going to be alright?" Aru asked. He was about to anwser when she got struck by a thunderbolt and went flying off to the side.

"Aru!" Ryu yelled out. Lulu cast a water spell, making it splash up onto the platform from the floor. She swiftly cast Blizzaga on the water and manged to anchor the platform to the ground. Vincent ran at Mallificent and whipped out his gun and shot three holy bullets at her in a row. Two of the three hit, and the third burst into a flash of bright light behind her. She gasped out in pain and fell off the platform. Goofy was up next, and bashed in her with his sheild. Sora came up behind her and hit her with several sucessful attacks.

"You...bothersome children..." she said before blowing them all away with explosions. Donald cast a few useless gravira attacks. Aru pushed herself up to watch the battle. It was evident that Mallificent was going down. She stood up and summoned her powers. Darkness weaved through her fingers.

"STARDUST CANNON!" she yelled, shooting it all out at Mallificent. Sora put in the last few attacks on her body, and so, Mallificent fell to her knees, gasping for breath. She slowly faded away. Everyone let out sigh of relief. Vincent looked toward the alter. There, a dark orb glowed, beckonning them to come closer.

"She's not done with us yet." he said. "Mallificent is just beyond that portal." Aru limped over to the group.

"We have to find out where she's keeping Cedeile." Ryu insisted.

"Would you relax, kid? We'll find your friend, alright?" Vincent growled at him.

"And Riku...we have to find him too." Sora said determinedly.

"You have alot of courage, Sora." Lulu said. "So you'll understand why I want you to go on without us." Everyone looked at her, surprised. Even Vincent.

"Lulu...?" he asked, confused.

"As much as we want it to be...this isn't out fight, Vincent." she said without looking at him. "Sora and the others must go on from this point, without our help. It doesn't matter how much we want to get revenge for everything that happened seven years ago. This battle is bigger than Hallow Bastion. I'm sure Squall realised that a long time ago. Otherwise, he would've been back by now..." She looked back at him. "Do you understand? We must wait for them to come back. Let's go, Vincent..." She began to walk towards the exit of the room. Vincent nodded and followed her.

"Where are you guys going?"

"We're going to wait in the Library and we're going to go through all the books and try to make some sense of what's going on." She told him. The two turned back to the group of warriors. "Good luck in defeating the heartless, Sora, keyblade master..."

"Yeah, and I hope you and the heartblade master really do fulfill the legend and force back the darkness." Vincent added. The two went through the door and disappeared. Sora turned to the portal before them.

"Let's go guys..."

* * *

"I lost her...it was all _her _fault. After it happened, I studied every text I could find about death and what happened after the soul and heart left the body. From what I learned, I found that the soul and heart of a person go to a place either called heaven or hell. When they get there, they live a peaceful 'afterlife' of some kind. I want to find that afterlife, so I decided to seek it out. However, after discovering that it was unreachable, I tried another way-going into the depths of the world's keyhole to find her. I thought maybe she would be there. It nearly tore me apart..." Cedeile watched as he slowly lifted his head. He had been crying.

"I am Ansem...the seeker of rakuen..."

* * *

6H:Did you enjoy that, my readers?

Anarestu: I'm sure that they didn't.

6H:Shut up!


	64. Fragment 63:Turn Over

6H:Time for chapter 63!

Anaretsu:...well this sucks.

6H: Remember Mallificent the dragon? Remember how annoying it was to beat? Now you get to relive it all...heh heh...

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 63- Turn Over

* * *

"Ansem? That dude who was studying the heartless and was supposed to be this great king and all? That's you?" Cedeile asked, amazed. "Then why would you be evil?"

"Quiet, girl! It seems Mallificent isn't entirly dead yet. I shall go and give her an option she can't refuse. An option that the boy couldn't refuse..." In his hand appeared a black keyblade with red handle. Cedeile gasped in shock, but he payed no heed to it. "You better not try and escape, my precious mockingbird. I shall return as soon as I have finished off Mallificent..." and with that, he was gone.

'Great. I'm stuck here with a dead Kairi. Similar to the end of Destiny Islands. In situations like these, there's only one thing to do!' she thought. "99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer..."

* * *

They found themselves in the chapel, the sunlight coming in and illuminating the place. It had deteorated beyond recognition as a chapel. The walls had crumbled away in some places. The roof was half gone. Mallificent staggered away from them, panting and gasping like an old man. Riku appeared behind her.

"You wish for more power, don't you?" he asked. Sora's eyes widened at what rested in his friend's hand.

"Is that a-?" he got out before Riku continued.

"This is a keyblade of darkness that opens peoples hearts." he said, not really to Sora and the others, and not really to Mallificent either. He raised it up in the air, and then jammed in into Mallificent's vile and twisted heart. "Come! Receive true power! Open your heart to darkness!" Green flames burst up around her, empowering her with a force she had never felt.

"Do you feel that, Donald? That huge, tremendous force that carries nothing but the essence of hell along with it and leaves silence in it's wake. What terrible power." Aru said to her rivial magician. Donald could only nod, he too being overwhelmed by darkness.

"I don't even have any magic in me and I can feel that power. It's that blasted keyblade." Ryu muttered under his breath. Sora's own keyblade pulsated again.

'That other heart I keep feeling. I felt it when I lost the keyblade to Riku, then when we fought over the keyblade, and now I feel it again. It's almost like it's in pain...' he though in his mind as the feeling still lingered in his fingers.

"Ahh! The power of true darkness!" Mallificent exclaimed as Riku removed the keyblade from her. Smirking, he disappeared into the darkness again. Mallificent burst into huge flames and the flames grew to tower over them. The flames then cleared away and revealed a huge, black dragon.

"Hey Ryu! It's one of your cousins!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Shut your mouth." Ryu growled, restraining himself from hitting anyone. Aru and Sora snickered in spite of themselves, and then they all got prepared for battle. They charged at the creature's front legs, but didn't seem to be doing any damage. Ryu thrust his sword into the dragon's underside, but was nearly crushed. As he slid out from under the beast, he felt something in his arm crack. As he got up, his feelings of dread had been confirmed-he'd broken his arm. "Damn it!" he exclaimed as he had to dodge a thunder bolt. Aru stood a small distance away, searching the dragon for a weak point.

"Come on...come on..." she urged herself. Finally she found it. "Sora! The head!" she yelled to the keyblade master.

"Thank's Aru!" He said as he dodge an assult from it's jaws and tried to jump high enough to land a hit. Ryu stood up and went in to help but the dragon turned to him and caught him in it's evil, golden eyes. He suddenly froze, unable to move. His sword slipped out of his hands and clanged onto the ground. His navy eyes were peiced with unexplainable fear.

"Ryu? Are you okay?" Aru asked him from where she knelt. He didn't respond. The dragon opened it's mouth and out came a black mist. The mist slowly blew towards him, and he didn't even attempt to move.

"Ryu! Move now!" Sora yelled. There was no response. Instead, the mist engulfed him, and then disapated. He was gone. The dragon didn't let them be shocked for long, for it began it's brutal assualt soon after. However, none of them could shake off the feeling that the fragment hunter was in real danger.

* * *

When Ryu could see again, he felt his body unfreeze itself. He bent down to retrieve his sword and held it in front of him. It was strange, but for a moment, in that dragon's foul eyes, he saw something he had hoped never to see again-the bloody corspe of his brother. He would never be able to erase that image from his mind. Shaking his head, he tried to push it from his mind for now. The sound of footsteps came to his attension. He turned in the direction they were coming from and watched as a figure suddenly came into view.

Blood...death...destruction...

"Who's there?" he asked sharply.

"Ryu...did you forget me already?" a voice replied. The figure came into view and he dropped his sword, hardly being able to speak the name of the girl in front of him.

"...Cedeile?"

* * *

"36 bottles of beer on the wall, 36 bottles of beer! You take one down, pass it around, 35 bottles of beer on the wall. Come on Kairi, join me! Oh right...you're kind of...dead or something." Cedeile said to the sleeping girl. "This is boring...where did Ansem go, anyway? I wonder what he was going to do to Mallificent."

"That is none of your concern, child..." Riku returned through a portal simillar to that which he left through. "But be assured that it will stop the keyblade master in his tracks." he sneered at her.

"Yeah right. Sora is stronger than that. And besides, he's got Ryu with him, and Ryu would never give up, no matter what! Ryu is strong...he won't let Sora quit."

"Ah...you put alot of faith in this Ryu...is he someone important to you?" Riku asked her, looking at her from the corners of his eyes and smiling slyly. Cedeile slightly blushed.

"N-no! He's my friend is all...nothing more...he's helped me out alot. I guess he sort of believes in me..."

"You're thinking about him, and no doubt hoping he'll come to your resuce." Cedeile was about to interupt him, but he went on. "However, I don't think you'll ever be seeing him again. Mallificent is getting rid of him in a very...special way, we'll call it...it'll break his soul and he will die. Why don't you watch the fate of your precious fragment hunter?" He snapped his fingers, and a mirror appeared in front of her. In it ,she saw Ryu standing in some dark place. But he was't alone.

"Wait! That's me! How is that possible?"

"It's a copy of you. Mallificent is using her magic. She will destroy him with what he cares about most."

"Are you nuts? Ryu and me aren't like together or anything like that! We're just friends! Hello, are you listening to me? You, guy in the skirt, hello!" she yelled at him, but he ignored her, watching the mirror. She looked up and watched to, able to hear every word that was spoken.

* * *

"I was looking for you! Are you okay? Riku didn't do anything to you, did he?" Ryu asked, glad to see his friend again.

"No I'm fine, Ryu. I'm glad you came to save me." she responded.

"What happened to Riku?"

"He ran off somewhere. I'm not sure where, though..."She looked off to the side. "Maybe he left Hallow Bastion..."

"Maybe. Do you know where we are, Cedeile? One mintue I was with Sora and them, fighting Mallificent, and then the next I'm here with you in this darkness..." He looked around, seeing if there was anything else in this space. "Anyway, we should try and leave here. It's not safe, and we need to help the others." he went to grab her wrist, but she pulled away.

Cold...darkness...endless chaos...

"I'm not going, Ryu!" she said. He looked at her, confused.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I'm tired of all the fighting. I'm tired of having to worry about everyone else. Right now, I just wanna think about me and relax. No more fighting the heartless, no more blood, no more watching people get killed because of me, and no more fighting Riku!" she yelled.

"Cedeile, I know it's hard for you, but all those things are nessicary components needed to fulfill your mission. If you don't fight, then then heartless will take over everything and there will only be darkness left." Ryu told her.

"But wouldn't it be better if everything was neverending darkness?" she asked. Ryu stepped away from her. Suddenly, everything felt much colder.

"What do you mean?"

"The light, even though it's beautiful, is harsh and cruel to all who wish to be apart of it. The darkness, however, is cold and unchanging. It is not easily swayed, and is deep...very deep...a comforting depth that you just want to sleep in forever. But I don't just want to be alone in this darkness. I want to share it with you..."

* * *

"Now hold it! I would NEVER say anything THAT lame! This is one bad copy you made of me. Ryu would never buy it!" Cedeile yelled at Riku, who kept his back turned to her while he watched.

"It's not meant to be accurate. It's meant to tempt the boy. Now hush and watch the show..." he told her.

* * *

"Cedeile..." he said softly. He walked up to her and hesitantly put his arms around her, holding her tightly. She gripped the back of his cloak. "Honestly, I don't know what to say to you. I want to be with you here, but you need to fight. What about finding the fragments?"

"No. It only brings pain. There is no pain in the darkness. Aren't you hurting? Your brother is dead...and you feel like it's all your fault. If you stay with me in the darkness, then there will be no pain, only emptyness..." she told him. He felt himself drifting in and out a conciousness, and it seemed like there was some sort of scent in the air that was making him drowsy. He sighed contently.

Emptiness, endlessness...blood everywhere...

"I missed you. I was so worried about what had happened to you...now, I just don't want to let go of you..." The real Cedeile watched all this in awe, and then let a few tears fall for her friend. She wanted so badly to be able to burst through the mirror and snap Ryu out of it. She wanted to destroy the fake image of her. And, maybe just a tiny bit, she wanted to be that fake Cedeile...

"Ryu, you need to rest. Isn't your arm broken? If you rest, the pain will go away..."

"Alright..." he agreed, already feeling like he was asleep. He felt like nothing mattered anymore, and one by one, he let everything drift away from him and released all his burdens. He was losing control of himself, and in the back of his head, being covered by darkness, was voice that was yelling at him to snap out of it and that something wasn't right. But he didn't care anymore, he just wanted to stay like this for awhile.

Blood was everywhere, it covered his hands. But it wasn't his blood...

He winced and tensed up, but Cedeile whispered to him gentlely to calm him and he felt relaxed again, like he was losing himself. An eturnity in darkness didn't sound so bad...

'What am I doing? No, just shut up. Just let everything fall away and empty yourself of everything...this doesn't seemright.Or does it? I don't know...I just want to be here with Cedeile...'

The fake Cedeile smirked and slightly released the grip on the back of his cloak to let sharp nails extend from her fingers. He was so out of it right now that he would fall easily to her. She dug them into his back, jamming them into his skin. Ryu's eyes snapped open as the pain came over him. He felt blood drip down his back.

Blood...pain...the stench of death...

"Cedeile?" He looked down at her, only to be gripped tighter in her grasp. He yelled out in pain, clenching his eyes shut. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me..."she replied, her voice deeper.

"You're...not Cedeile!" he exlcaimed.

Dying...someone was dying...

_"Ryosuke! Promise me!"_

"My, aren't you a smart one?" taunted the fake. He pushed her away and she staggered back. "That's funny. You said you didn't want to let go of me." she laughed at him.

"Well, my arms were cramping..."he retorted. The fake Cedeile shed her diguise and appeared before him a twisted, black demon with several mishapened legs and red, peircing eyes. The heartless symbol had been emblazoned on it's back. "It's figures...you're one of those damn heartless. You think if you pretend to be Cedeile you'll get me to spill out my soul and use it to destroy me. I'm not afraid to kill you..."

"Not only that! I've taken something from you. Do you know what it is?" it asked him. He thought for a moment. "Give up? I've stolen the one most important thing from you that you've had since you were a child." Ryu's navy eyes went wide.

"You stole my memory of my brother, Seiki, didn't you!" he yelled. The heartless laughed at him.

"Indeed I did. But isn't it better to let the pain go away forever. But, it was the bond that kept you tied to your mission, wasn't it?"

"You bastard. I'm going to kill you!"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Before the monter appeared Cedeile again, her long nails the same ones that pierced his back. The spider like heartless grabbed her with one of its long legs and clenched her tightly. "I didn't lie to you-I was Cedeile. This form I hold here represents my former self before I became a heartless."

"Cedeile...no..."

"Yes, it is I, Ryu. The former heartblade master. You weren't quick enough."

Blood...a hand reaching out...a promise...

"You batard..."

"If you kill me, you kill me for good. I won't be coming back if you destroy me. Only Riku can undo what has been done."

"Ryu it's not true!" Cedeile yelled from her captive postion, able to see everything as it unfolded. "I'm right here, Ryu! Don't listen to that twisted monster!"

"Quiet! You'll miss the show..." Riku said slyly.

"You creep! You're going to kill him by sicking this heartless on him!" she spat at him. He didn't move, but only watched with intrigue at the scene in the mirror.

"Silly boy." Riku said. "He thinks that's the truth."

"So it is a lie. You're telling him nothing but lies!" Cedeile yelled. Ryu glared at the heartless.

"You have two options, Ryu...destory me to save yourself..."-it gripped the image of Cedeile tighter, and she whimpered-" and kill Cedeile for good, or be destroyed by the one you held so dear..." Ryu glared at the monter and looked to Cedeile.

_"Promise me you'll gather all the fragments and be the best fragemnt hunter ever..."_

_"I promise! I promise, Seiki!" _

'I promise...Seiki...Cedeile...' He smirked and looked back up at the heartless, It was taken back by his expression.

"Save it, bastard. The real Cedeile would never say such lame things as you did back there. 'I want to share this darkness with you, Ryu...'" He mocked. Cedeile cheered, watching his speech in the mirror. Riku glared at the boy.

'Hmm...maybe he isn't so easy to break...' Riku thought.

* * *

Suddenly, the dark mist came back and Ryu popped out of it, his back covered in blood. Everything stopped, inculding the dragon's attacks.

"Ryu? Are you alright? What happened?" Aru asked.

"Yeah. Where did you go?" Sora added. Ryu shook his head and got up, supporting himself with his sword.

"Long story. I'll tell you later, but right now, we've got a dragon to finish off!" They all faced the dragon and unleashed a slew of attacks on it. After a long struggle, it fell to the ground and erupted in a fury of green flames. The gang ran out of the chapel to avoid the blaze and went back through the portal. As the flames cleared, a hooded figure stepped appeared.

"That boy looked like...him..."

* * *

6H:HA HA HA! another chapter completed!

Anaretsu: whatever...

6H:Anyway, you know what comes next! Sora versus Riku for the last time! And a disaster happens!


	65. Fragment 64: Sora vs Riku! Cedeile's Dis...

6H:Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 64!

Anaretsu: Boo...

6H: BAKA! Anyway, this chapter will leave you in suspense...AGAIN!

Anaretsu: I doubt that.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments 

Fragment 64-Sora vs Riku! Cedeile's Disaster!

* * *

Sora and the group raced through a new passage that had been opened and into the lift stop again. Two Guardians and a slew of shadows awaited them, but they were taken down with no problem. They continued through the dark doorway and found themselves in front of two massive doors. 

"This is it." Sora said. "I can feel it."

"Then lets head in and talk about it later." Ryu said. With everyone's help, they pushed the doors open and found the grand hall strecthed out in front of them. They quietly stepped forward and saw the walls lined with tanks. They went to the first one on the left and saw someone inside.

"Oh my god! It's a person!" Aru said. They all came forward and saw it was a girl dressed in a fancy gown. They gasped out.

"Why would they be keeping her here?" Donald asked.

"Wait a mintue-do you guys remember before our fight with Riku, that girl who appeared right before the Beast left? He called her Belle, right? Well this looks like her." Ryu said. Donald and Goofy were looking at the other tanks.

"They're all girls!" Donald said.

"And look over on the other side! It's Miss Alice and Princess Jasmine!" Goofy said. "At least we know what happened to them."

"Maybe Cedeile's in one of these tanks!" Ryu said.

"Nope-I don't see her." Donald said, exaiming each one again.

"Could these girls be the princesses of heart we've heard about?" Sora asked himself out loud.

"They look like princesses. " Ryu replied.

"Hey guys! Up there, it looks like a keyhole!" Aru said, pointing to the platform above them. Sora and Ryu dashed for one of the staircases. Aru and the others followed close behind, catching up. They went up the left staircase and saw a girl laying on the floor. They all proceeded towards her, but Goofy got knocked back down the stairs by a forcefield that magically appeared.

"Kairi!" Sora called to her. He knelt down beside her and picked her up, shaking her gently. "Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!" he begged. Cedeile had been watching them this whole time, amazed they were here.

"Ryu! Aru! Sora!" she yelled, but it was no use-the spell prevented them from hearing her. "Damn it. I should've known..."

"It's no use. That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up." a voice responded. Sora placed Kairi back down and stood up, looking at the figure who had spoken.

"You, you're not...Riku..."

"The keyhole cannot be complete." he said, jumping off his perch high above and floating down to land in front of the keyhole. "...as long as the last princess of heart still sleeps."

"A princess? Kairi's a princess?" Sora asked, confused.

"Sora, get ready to fight him!" Cedeile warned. "He's trying to use me and Kairi to get him to rakuen! Some creepy dude took over Riku's body and is useing him!"

"So those other girls were the princesses of heart." Ryu said to himself.

"Duh, Ryu!" Cedeile yelled. Aru looked like she had heard something.

"What is it Aru?" Aru looked around and her eyes came to rest on the spot Cedeile was entangled in.

"I thought...just for a moment, I could hear Cedeile's voice..."

"What?" Ryu said.

'Aru can hear me? Maybe it's because she has magic...I can make this work for me.' she thought. "Yes Aru! I'm over here! You aren't going nuts!" Aru looked all around the room. "No! I'm in front of you! No, now I'm to your left, I mean right!" Aru looked straight at her again and then walked toward her.

"Cedeile...? Are you here?" Aru asked. Riku glared at her and extended his keyblade, causeing black lighting to strike right in front of her. She stumbled back. He then pointed it at Sora.

"Ah!" he yelled, feeling pain. He fell down on his knees.

"Sora!" Donald yelled.

"What's-?"

"The princess's heart is responding! Don't you see yet? It has been there all along! Kairi's heart rests within you." He paused.

"Kairi...Kairi's inside me...?"

"I know all that there is to know."

"Yeah right." Cedeile saide from the pipes. He looked over at her. "What!" she yelled at him. He smirked at her and looked back to Sora.

"Tell me...who are you?" Sora asked.

"It is I, Ansem! The Seeker of darkness!"

"Hey! Hold up a mintue! You're supposed to be a good guy who wrote a bunch of reports on the heartless! What are you doing being evil?" Ryu interupted.

"Quiet, boy. Or you will be next. Do not interfear." He walked forward towards Sora. Donald went forward with his staff to try and stop him but got knocked through the barrier.

"Oh no!" Cedeile said. Aru came over to her and Ryu followed.

"Aru? What is it? You've been acting weird."

"Cedeile is here...I can hear you, Cedeile. Tell me, are you near me?"

"I'm right in front of you, damnit." Cedeile responded. Aru squinted a bit and then her eyes went wide.

"I can see you!"

"Really?" Cedeile said, hopeful.

"Sora in trouble!" Ryu said. Riku stood over him with his dark keyblade raised.

"I shall release you now, princess. Open the door! Lead me into everlasting darkness!" he exclaimed. Sora was frozen in pain on the floor. He couldn't let it end like this.

"Sora!" A voice called. Suddenly, the clanging sound of metal against metal rang through the hall.

"Forget it! You're never taking Kairi's heart!" Sora yelled, pushing him back.

"Very well then. If it's a fight you wish for, then we'll fight. And I pull the girl's heart from your dead bleeding carcus." And the two were off, keyblade bashing against each other at every turn. Aru and Ryu turned back to Cedeile.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Aru asked.

"Not really. Just bored. And cramped up. Can you get me out of this spell?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'll try though." Aru said, unsurly.

"Hey, I've got faith in you." Cedeile said.

"Aru, can you really see Cedeile?" Ryu asked unsure. "All I see is you talking to air. And it's kind of creepy."

"If I squint really hard than I can make out a faint outline. It's a strong spell. I doubt even Donald would be able to see her no matter how hard he tried."

"Then how can you if you're just a magician in training?" Aru remained silent. "Maybe your memories deceive you and you're a master magician. Anyway, do you really think you can get her out?"

"I'm going to try." Aru replied, determined. Ryu decided to amuse himself and look at the place in the pipes where Cedeile was supposedly being held captive by a spell. He squinted as hard as he could until he could see a faint outline, just as Aru had said, but as he let his eyes open as wide as they could, the outline didn't fade out-it got clearer until he could make out every detail on Cedeile.

"Oh my god...Cedeile! I can see you!"

"Ryu! That fake me didn't hurt you too bad, did she?" she asked. His face fell slightly-all he saw was her mouth moving, there were no words.

"I'm sorry Cedeile...I can't hear you..." Cedeile's face fell too.

"It's okay..." she said. "Aru, how far are you coming along?"

"I'm doing the best I can to counteract the spell. It's very intricate...like nothing I've ever seen." she said. Cedeile sighed as she looked up to watch the battle between Riku and Sora. 'It's so wrong...Sora and Riku are supposed to be friends. We're all supposed to be friends...It breaks me up to see them fight...' Meanwhile, back at the fight, Sora was giving it his all to protect Kairi's heart. He wouldn't let this creep use it for his evil plans. Everytime his own keyblade hit the dark one, he felt the pulsesating of that heart again. He was unsure if it was Kairi's or another, but he would protect it not matter what. Suddenly, he got forced back. He stumbled, feeling blood drip down his arm-he had received several slashes. He glared at his former friend.

"I don't understand why you're doing this..." Sora said.

"Don't blame the boy. I'm just borrowing his vessel. Of course, I don't intend to bring it back to him." he replied. The two clashed keyblades again, pushing on each other.

"Then where is Riku?"

"Dead. The boy's heart and soul were overwhelmed and he died!"

"You bastard!" They broke away and Sora went forward at him.

"I'm almost done, Cedeile!" Aru said, breaking her train of thought. Cedeile looked down at Aru work for a moment, and then back up to the battle.

'Hold on Sora...' Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Cedeile felt movement return to her body.

"Done!" Aru said. Cedeile fell forward out of her bondage and landed on her feet.

"Thanks Aru. Now there's something I gotta do." she said. She wipped out the heartblade and dashed to the center of the battle.

"Cedeile! No!" Ryu yelled. Sora was pushed to the ground, his keyblade a few inches from his hand. Riku stood over him, ready to strike. Sora grabbed his keyblade and jammed it up towards him and Riku did the same to him, however, the keyblades never hit each other...

Sora's eyes went wide, but Riku's expression never changed. Aru gasped in shock and Ryu fell to his knees. Caught in the middle of the assult, with both keyblades rammed through her, was Cedeile. She winced a little at the pain. Sora froze, hand still on his keyblade handle. She looked up at him, her dark emerald eyes still sparkling.

"This is...wrong...friends shouldn't fight..." Her body began to glow and slowly break off into little specks of light from her ankles and moving up.

"No!" Sora cried, still unbelieving he had killed his best friend. "No! Don't leave me here, Cedeile! I can't lose anymore friends to this stupid war!" Tears went down his face, staining his tanned skin. Cedeile smiled at him, one eye closed in pain.

"I'll be waiting for you...at the last world..." she got out. Her head went down as the particles went up her body and she was completely gone. Her red bandana was left behind and fluttered to the ground. When the particles left, Sora dropped his keyblade and slowly grasped his hands around it, looking in disbelief at the red material.

"C-cedeile...n-not you...first Kairi...then Riku...now you're gone..." he sobbed, and then begain full out crying. Donald and Goofy bowed down their heads in respect and sorrow. Ryu still looked at the spot where Cedeile had stood, unable to move or make a sound. Aru cried too, and had to take off her glasses to wipe away the tears. Finally, Ryu trembled and banged his fists on the floor.

"CEDEILE!" he yelled. Riku stepped back, dropping the dark keyblade.

"No...not her...my gateway to paradise...you fool, what have you done?" He kept going back until he walked into the keyhole, still muttering to himself. Sora picked up his head and looked at the bandana again. He sniffed and looked back at Kairi, then to the dark keyblade, and back to Kairi again. The barriers were let down, so Donald and Goofy came back up and examined at the keyhole. Aru stood next to him, still teary eyed. Ryu still didn't move, he just stayed looking at the ground, fists slightly bruised.

"I promised her...that I'd never let her die before me...that I'd protect her...but now..." he got out. He felt his emotions spilling out, and he was unable to control them anymore, which was the first princepal of his training-never let the enemy see your emotions;keep them off the battle field. Maybe he had forgotton the last part and a long time ago,decided not to feel anymore, ever again.

_"I used to cry a long time ago...but it wasn't helping anything,_

He felt something cold and wet slide down his face, and it wasn't blood.

_...so I stopped."_

Sora stood up, looking at the dark keyblade. He picked it up, holding it in his hands.

"So, this is the keyhole?" Goofy asked in the distance. He could only think about saving Kairi now. Cedeile and Riku were beyond his reach, but he could do this one, last thing.

"Sora? What are you doing with the dark keyblade?" Donald asked. Aru looked up at him, and Ryu raised his head from the floor. Sora thought long and hard for another moment and then looked over to his friends, giving them his trademark grin, before jamming the keyblade in himself. He hardly made a sound of pain as his body lit up and streams of light began flying around the room.

"Sora!" Donald, Goofy, and Aru cried out at the same moment. Ryu got up off the ground.

"You idiot!" he yelled. Suddenly, a glowing red light left him, gasping out as it did, and it floated over to Kairi. Her eyes came open slowly as she sat upright. Soon, she realized that the empty shell before her was Sora. She got up and ran to him, but he disappeared into three streams of flying light. Aru smiled sadly.

"I see...he gave himself up..."Kairi looked at the short magician. "...to save you..."

"What's going on here? What happened after the island was infested?" she asked. Ryu walked up to her.

"You're Kairi, right?" Ryu asked. She nodded. "Yeah, Cedeile told me about you. And about what's going on...it's a long story."

"But who are you? And how do you know Cedeile and Sora? And where is Cedeile? And what happened to Sora?"Donald screamed out at that moment, so the explanation was cut short. A man appeared in one of the dark corners and approached them.

"Foolish children. Did you think I would surrender so easily? I still have the way to paradise!" He stepped forward, but then froze. A semi-transparent figure with a green outline appeared in front of him, seemingly holding him back.

"Riku!" Kairi gasped out.

"All of you! Get out of here! I don't know how long I can hold him back!"

"But-" Kairi said.

"No! Don't worry about me-it's too late! Go now!" Kairi nodded, and all of them except Aru ran down the opposite stairs. Aru stood there, looking at him. "Aru! Please go! I don't know what I would do if he got you, too." She walked forward and put a soft hand to his face. "Aru...I'm sorry...for what I said before...you were right-I was being taken over by the darkness..." he said sadly. She tilted his head down and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. He looked at her, confused, but she only smiled back.

"Good luck..." she said.

"Get out of here safely."

"I will. Thank you." she let her hand slip away, and he felt the warmth that had just sprung up from within him fade off and she ran away, dodging pieces of the ceiling as she went, and then disappeared down the stairs. Ansem snarled at him.

"You would risk losing your soul to save her?"

"Yes. It's cause I love her."

"Love is fake, it is what makes the foolish weak. It is better if you don't believe in it."

"I don't care. It's the one thing I know will last."

* * *

They desperatly tried to make their way down the castle and get back to the Rising Falls out front. The walls seemed to be crumbling as the whole place shook around them. 

"Are we gonna make it?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know." Ryu replied, barely missing a huge piece of rock that fell out of nowhere.

"What about Vincent and Lulu?" Donald asked, running for his life.

"They're long gone by now. I'm sure they've survived worse than this. We just gotta focus on getting to the gummi ships!" Ryu yelled. They burst through the doors in front of them and found themselves in the main hall. They dashed down the stairs. Suddenly, a heartless came out of nowhere and cut them off. Kairi, who was in front of the group, stopped in her tracks, causeing everyone to crash behind her. Donald slid out in front of her and hit the heartless shadow on the head with his staff.

"Leave us alone! We're trying to escape!" he yelled. The heartless shook it's head. Kairi smiled and gently pushed Donald out of the way.

"Miss Kairi?" Goofy asked, confused.

"We don't have time for this!" Ryu complained. Kairi approached the creature carefully and held out her hand.

"Sora? Is that you?" she asked. Everyone gasped. "Yes, it is you. I'm glad you're okay." Suddenly, a whole army of shadows emerged from the ground, ready to attack. Everyone drew out a weapon or prepared a spell and surrounded Kairi to protect her. She picked up the heartless Sora and held him in her arms. "You always protected me Sora, so this time...I'll protect you." Suddenly, there was a flash of light. Everyone turned back to see what was going on. The heartless cowered away in fear. Embracing Kairi in his arms was the keyblade master, Sora.

"Kairi...thank you...you saved me from the darkness." They released each other, smiling. He then turned and took out his keyblade, stepping beside Sora.

"You're back. Took you long enough." he said jokingly.

"Yeah, well, I time my entrances right." he replied. The group took out the rest of the heartless in the roomand headed back to the gummi ships. They each boarded their respective ships and got ready to get out of there. Ryu did all the nessicary procedures to start up his engine and pulled down on the ignition lever, but nothing happened, and the ship didn't spring to light. He pushed it up and pulled it back down again.

"Damnit! It must be busted!" he yelled.

"We can't escape!" Aru cried. The sound of something laching onto the ship came from above them. They looked up-Sora's gummi ship had launched anchors into Ryu's and was attempting to lift them out of here. "They're going to help us!" she said happily.

"If they have enough power to lift us, that is." Ryu replied. Their ship slowly lifted off the ground. A wave of heartless was coming for them...

The ship lurched off the ground with a force that knocked the two out of the ship's only seat. Aru landed on the floor, and Ryu face first onto the control pannel. Ignoring the small bloody nose he was suffering from, he looked up to see the ground below move farther and farther away. Ryu looked out the front window as the heartless got smaller and smaller. He didn't remember that blood still dripped from a small cut on his forehead and out of his nose-the only thing he could think of was how he failed her.

'Cedeile...' Aru looked up at his blank stare from the floor as she brushed off her clothes. She sniffed to try to keep herself from crying again. Ryu sat back down in the seat and leaned forward onto the control panel, clutching the sides of his head.

* * *

6H:Hah! How was that? 

Anaretsu: Half of it was EXACTLY like the game!

6H:I know. Let's just say I lost to Riku QUITE a few times...

Anaretsu: Sure...

6H:Well, enjoy this chapter, and I'll have the next one up soon! And just a small note-Cedeile ISN'T dead! You'll find out what happens in the next chapter!

(Repost note: This is last chapter posted before Shattered Fragments got kicked off. After this point, every chapter is a brand new, never before read chapter! Isn't it awesome?)


	66. Fragment 65:Sentimental

6H:Hello everyone, and welcome back!

Anaretsu:meh...

6H:Wasn't the last chapter sad?

Anaretsu:No.

6H:Forget you, baka!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 65-Sentimental

* * *

"Thanks again for towing us all the way back to Traverse Town." Ryu said after he and Aru got on board.

"Hey, it's no problem!" Donald replied.

"What d'ya think's wrong with it?" Goofy asked.

"The computer might be busted. Or it could be something else...I don't know. Heartless must've sabatoged it while we were in the castle."

"Anyway, go and get some rest. Sora and Kairi are in the back room. Your friend Aru is already there, sleeping no doubt." Donald said.

"I'm not really in the mood to sleep."

"Well, in the mood or not, you gotta get your rest! There's going to be some tougher battles from here on out." Goofy told him.

"Actually, now I just want to pilot a ship. That usually relaxes me and helps me take my mind off other things. You guys can go and get some rest, and then you can take over again later. I figure I owe you anyway." Ryu said. Donald sighed and hopped out of the pilot seat.

"Be my guest. Come on, Goofy!" The two left, and Ryu stood in the cockpit, alone. He sighed, looking down at the controls. It was nice to be able to bury himself in a machine again. He let himself be taken over by his piloting instincts and steered the ship into space.

* * *

_Sora glared at Riku as the two circled around each other. Sora gripped his hand tighter on his keyblade, keeping his guard up, his eyes never leaving Riku. Suddenly, the silver haired boy lunged forward at him. Sora went to strike, but something got in the way._

_He felt cold blood splatter on his face. The figure caught between the two keyblades came into view. It was Cedeile._

_"Sora...I'll be waiting for you...at the last world..." and with that, Cedeile fell forward, dissolving completely before hitting the ground. Sora stared at where she would have fallen in disbelief. _

_"Did you forget about me, Sora?" a voice sneered. He looked up just as the dark keyblade came down on him._

"No!" He yelled, springing upright. He calmed himself, letting his breathing go back to normal. Looking around, he saw he was in the back room of gummi ship. Goofy and Donald were snoring, each slumped into a seat. Aru was slumped against the window, hardly moving or making a sound, her eyes peacfully closed. Sora looked at the chair next to him, where Kairi was...or should have been, at least. All that was there was a yellow blanket. He sighed. 'She must've gotton up.' He leaned back into his seat, looking up at the glass ceiling and watching the stars go by.

'Cedeile...it's all my fault...' he thought. 'I should've been stronger...'

* * *

Ryu hardly heard the doors open behind him as Kairi entered the room. She stood towards in the back for a few moments, staring at the back of his seat, and then came forward, sitting herself down next to him.

"Hi." she said. He didn't look at her, but slightly tilted his head, acknowledging her presence. "You seem upset, Ryosuke..."

"...Can you not call me by my full name? 'Ryu' is just fine."

"Well, I don't know you so well, and Aru said that only your friends call you that."

"Yeah...but you say my name just like..." he stopped, turning away from her. The last thing he wanted to do was have this girl see he was still upset.

"I see..." she said, understandingly. "Don't give up hope, Ryu. Cedeile's not gone forever." she said, placing a reassuring hand on his arm. He turned to her.

"How can you be so sure? I saw it with my own eyes, Kairi-two keyblades were rammed through her. No one could've survived that." he said, somewhat quietly.

"Yes, that might be true, if the keyblades were ordinary weapons, like your sword." he looked at her, confused. "What I mean is, the dark keyblade held the power to unlock hearts, and Sora's keyblade has the power to lock them." He turned back front, putting his full attention into piloting.

"So what are you doing up?"

"I'm trying to help you guys out the best I can. I've been useless up till now, and I know you guys have been through some tough times..." She trailed off. Her words made his mind wander across memories he didn't really want to remember right now.

"Uh...yeah..." he responded. "But...it was fun." he added, suddenly. "We always had fun wherever we went. She could be such an idiot sometimes, it made me laugh, and then she would smile and call herself stupid or something, like she had meant to do it. At the beginning I didn't like her because she got on my nerves. No, the very first time I saw her, I mistakenly thought she would be a normal, typical girl who didn't like fighting and was always thinking about guys like most girls do, but then I got to know her and started to think she was annoying, and then...without meaning to, I started to open up to her about everything...and...I don't know, I just started to be a normal kid again instead of being so hard and callous." Kairi nodded.

"That's Cedeile for you. She may seem like a jerk or just really stupid at first, but then you realize that it's all an act and you start to like her. When I first got to Destiny Islands, about seven years ago, I had lost all my memory and was scared, but while I was waiting at the mayor's house, she came in through the window and started to talk to me. She was curious about me. And I was perplexed by her- she wasn't like me at all. I was so young, I thought she was a boy..." Kairi laughed softly. "Anyway, it seems you really care about her."

"Why would you say that?" Ryu asked, unerved.

"The way you talk about her. And I can tell you're thinking about her now." Kairi responded, her violet eyes seemed all knowing.

"I just...I swore I'd neve let anyone die on me ever again. Not after...not after Seiki..." he said quietly, clenching his teeth to keep his emotions under control.

"Seiki?"

"My older brother...he died when I was eight."

_"Big brother!"_

_"Promise me, Ryosuke...that you'll be the best fragment hunter..."_

_"I will!"_

_"And...that you'll find all the fragments...p-promise me..."_

_"I swear it! I won't let you down, Seiki!" _Ryu clenched his eyes shut, trying to block out the horrible memory.

"Oh...how sad. It must've been awful."

"Yes, and it still is." he responded. "My family was devestated, but they have all almost moved on...except me." His fingers turned white from gripping the controls to hard. "But...then I found out Cedeile went through the same thing, and-I don't know-but I realised how stupid I was for not being able to get over it! Then again, it wasn't my mom or dad or my siblings that caused Seiki to die! It was all my fault-because I wasn't strong! And it's the same reason why Cedeile is-"

"She's not dead, though." Kairi interupted. "Don't you get it? She didn't die! And Riku's still out there too-he may be hardly alive, but he is!" Ryu stopped the ship and fully turned to face her.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked her.

"I'm the seventh princess of heart...I have the purest heart out of all the princesses. I have...strange powers that not even I know of. I just know Cedeile isn't dead." She looked out at the stars in front of the ship and sighed, turning back to him. "Ryu, if you really want to claim what is precious to you, you have to decide what it is first." She got up and walked out of the cockpit and back to the back room. Ryu turned back to the controls, and then set the ship on autopilot to Traverse Town. Leaning back in his chair, he looked at the glass that made up the window in front of him.

"To claim what is precious...I have to decide what it is...huh..."

* * *

Kairi rentered the back room to find everyone still asleep. She went to go back to sleep in her own spot when she heard a sob. Looking around at all of them, she found they were still asleep. She made herself comfortable in her seat and pulled the blanket over her when she heard it again, coming from next to her. She looked over to see Sora, tossing and turning in his sleep. Unsure of what to do, she listened to him mumble and then almost fell over backwards when he sprung up and cried out.

"Cedeile!" he yelled. He was cover in cold sweat and his breathing was panicked. He looked over at Kairi when he noticedshe wasback.

"Where did you go?" he asked, still shaken up.

"Oh, I had a nice talk with Ryu." she responded, smiling. Her face turned serious. "Did you have a bad dream?" she asked. He nodded.

"I can't sleep without re-seeing the battle in my head. There must've been something I could do different...but no matter what, I always end up killing Cedeile. And it feels so real, Kairi...even Cedeile's blood on my face and hands..." He leaned forward and collapsed into her arm, holding onto her tightly.

"But Sora, there wasn't any blood to begin with." she responded. "It's only a dream, Sora...but try to remember the real battle...did Cedeile ever bleed?" she asked. Sora calmed himself down again and released her, thinking.

"There...wasn't..." he anwsered. "She said she would be waiting at the last world..."

"Is that where you'll go next?" she asked as he stood up. "Yeah. After Traverse Town, I'm going to find this 'last world,' and then I'll look for her." Kairi smiled gently.

"I know you'll bring her back. Her and Riku..." Aru listen to the whole conversation from the corner, still pretending to be asleep. She smiled to herself. Clutching the black chain that hung through her small fingers, she slightly sighed to herself.

'Riku...if we found you again, would you come back with us?'

* * *

6H:The end of this chapter!

Anaretsu: I was hopeing it was the end of the story.

6H:Nope! A quick stop back to Traverse Town and then it's off again to Hallow Bastion and then to the last world! Stay tuned for further details on how to blow up Arkansas! (no offense to people from Arkansas intended)


	67. Fragment 66:Good Luck

6H:It almost the end of my story! (dances around)

Anaretsu: I'm busting out some liquor! Alright, no more sucky fanfic!

6H:There are TWO sequals, you know.

Anaretsu: ...NOOOOOOO!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 66-Good Luck

* * *

"Aw, damn it to hell, kid! What'd ya do ta this thing?" Cid barked as he inspected Ryu's ship.

"_I_ didn't do anything! It was all the work of the heartless, I bet. So don't point your finger at me!" The fragment hunter yelled back. "So, can it be fixed, or what?" he demanded, leaning against the wall. Cid ducked back under the ship.

"Hmm...I dunno kid. Gi' me an hour and I'll see what I can do." the mechanic replied. Ryu sighed and walked out of his shop, stepping out into the night air. A weak breeze fluttered down and attempted to play with his hair. He looked up at the stars.

'They say the stars are other worlds that are really far away...' he thought. 'Mom, Dad, and everyone else are on one of those stars, back home. And Cedeile might be on one of them too...' He proceeded to walk back to the house in the 3rd district, where the others were waiting for him. He walked along, not really paying attention to anything, kicking a rock every now and then. Some kids ran past him, playing a game of tag.

"Who's that guy?"

"I've never seen him around before!"

"His clothes look strange..." they whispered. Giggling, they ran off, hoping that he hadn't noticed. Thankfully, he didn't, or else Traverse Town would've been down two in their population. In truth, Ryu felt like he wanted to rip someone's arm off or something.

* * *

"You're back, Ryu." Aru said as he came in wordlessly and pratically threw himself on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Aru sighed, looking at him sadly, and then turned back to the others.

"How long has he been like this?" Aerith asked.

"Since Cedeile...well, you know..."

"This is awful! One of the masters...and Cedeile was such a good kid, too..."Yuffie said, plopping down bakcwards in a chair and resting her head on it's back. "This just really sucks..."

"Tell me about it." Aru said. "And Riku...well, we don't know what's going on with him..." Aru said, looking at the chain in her hand. Sora suddenly stood up.

"I'm going to Hallow Bastion! To find them both!" Sora stated. His sudden outburst was met with surprised stares and silence. Ryu shifted on the bed behind him.

"Cedeile's not there. Didn't you listen to her last words? 'I'll be waiting for you at the last world...'" he responded. Sora turned back and pouted at him.

"I don't care. I'm going to Hallow Bastion. There may be a clue there about where she is! How else will I find out what the 'last world' is?" he spat. Ryu sat upright, glaring.

"I'm pissed off enough as it is. Don't make me make another master disapear." He threated, navy eyes completely serious and hard.

"Stop it, guys!" Kairi begged. "There's no need to fight! We're all on the same side!" The boys glared at each other a little longer and then turned away, 'hmph-ing' at each other.

"Do you really think Riku is still at Hallow Bastion?" Donald asked Sora.

"Yeah. He's gotta be."

"I hope he's okay..."Aru said quietly. They all fell into silence. Suddenly, Kairi spoke up.

"I feel really bad...that I can't help any of you, at all."

"Kairi-" Sora tried, but she kept going.

"I can't fight the heartless, and I can't help you find them or tell you where to look. I don't know if I'm good for anything. However, I do know...that the worlds are in good hands. All of you posess unbelievable determination and strength that, if used properly, can stop the heartless once and for all. You have to pull together, all of you, or else you will never be able to win. Don't ask me how I know this, but it's something I found out while I was gone. I know too many things now...too many to ever go back to being the former me."

"Kairi...when did you-?" She stood up.

"Maybe it's part of being the seventh princess." she said. "Sora, Ryu-the two of you have to fight together and put aside your differences. Ryu, I know you have your pride as a fragment hunter, but didn't you once tell Sora that you'd put your true self aside to help him?" Ryu looked at her, awed.

"How-?"

"Sora, you have to accept that Ryu wants to find Cedeile too. I know you just want to find her, but if you take it too seriously then you'll never get anything done. Let others help you." She turned to Aru and the others. "Donald, if you never accept Aru as a mage, like yourself, then you'll never be able to unleash the true power of your magic." He looked to the floor, a little ticked off that a young girl was telling him what to do. "Aru, if you focus too much on your lost memories, then your magic will never reveal it's true power either." The short mage nodded.

"Miss Kairi...do you really think we can do it?" Goofy asked. She smiled.

"Yes. However, if you never get over your dislike of fighting, it may never happen." Yuffie and Aerith looked at each other, confused.

"Then let's head off to Hallow Bastion again." Sora said. "The keyhole is still up for grabs. Is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded. "Aerith, Yuffie...we may not come back after this." Aerith nodded.

"I know, Sora. Good luck...to all of you."

"Kair-huh?" Sora turned around, but the girl was gone. "Where'd she go? Don't tell me it was another vision."

"The waterway..." Aru muttered.

"What?" Sora asked her.

"Kairi is in the waterway..."she told him. Sora nodded.

"Can the rest of you give me a moment alone with her?" he asked.

"Why not?" Ryu anwsered, standing up. "It's not like we're completely cold and wouldn't let you say goodbye to your girlfriend in private."

"S-she's not-" Ryu placed a hand on his shoulder and stared right into his sky blue eyes.

"Don't be an idiot like me, Sora. Go to her." Sora nodded, and ran out of the house. Ryu slightly smiled. 'To claim what is precious...you have to decide what it is first...'

* * *

Kairi stood on the rocky shore of the waterway, looking at the mosiaic in the back. Sora, who had been running, skidded down to a walk.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Kairi told him. "That picture in the back there. It seems so out of place down here, though." He smiled weakly and approached her. "You're going now, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I have to."

"I can't go with, can I?"

"No. You'd kind of get in the way."

"Yeah...well then, you'll need something...so I can watch over you." She took out a small object and placed it in one of his hands. "It's my good luck charm!" she told him. "You can have it for now, but you have to give it back." Sora looked at it for a moment and then smiled at her.

"I'll bring it back! I promise. And I'll bring back Riku and Cedeile, too."

"I'm sure you will." They stood in silence, looking at each other for the last time. "Just...be careful, Sora."

"I will, don't worry. I'll be back before you know it. Trust me." Kairi looked out into the dark water, it's sounds echoing off the cave ceiling.

"The water reminds me of home. I remember the four of us hanging out together on the islands. I remember all the fights you and Riku got into...all the ideas you and Cedeile came up with...all the fun we used to have. It's all gone, though. I don't know if we'll ever go back home."

"Sure we will! I'm sure that after all this, the island will come back. You'll see." He told her, taking her hands in his. "We'll all go home together and we'll see our families again. And Cedeile's mom will yell like no tomorrow." he added, laughing slightly at the last part. Kairi half smiled. "I have to go." Sora said, stepping back and letting Kairi's hands slip out of his. He gave her one last smile and then turned, running out of the cave.

"Good luck..."

* * *

He met the others in the main square of the 1st district. He stopped at the top of the stairs, looking down at them all.

"Guys..."he said nervously.

"Sora, are you ready?" Donald asked.

"We're with you all the way! A-yuk!" Goofy added.

"Come on-Riku and Cedeile are waiting for us!" Aru said. Sora's eyes stopped on Ryu. The dark eyes of the fragment hunter and the light eyes of the keyblade master exchanged all that they wanted to say. Ryu slowly nodded at him, and Sora, slowly, let a smile claim his face.

"Okay! Let's go!" He ran down the stairs and towards the world's exit. The others followed behind him, ready to take on whatever was thrown at them.

* * *

6H:Done with this chapter!

Anaretsu: That was awful!

6H: That's all you got? 'That was awful?' You're really running out of material, huh.

Anaretsu: So sue me! It's been 66 chapters!

6H: Anyway, I was bored and i'm icthing to work on the CoM sequal to this fic. It's called Kingdom Hearts:Adventures at Castle Chocobo! So, I deicded to give you another sneak peek at what's to come! Ready? Roll it!

* * *

Lakchine began to circle around him, floating in the air, her throwing knives ready. Ryu held his sword out in front of him as he watched her with his menacing navy eyes.

"Who was it, Ryosuke?" she asked him, tauntingly. "Who was your most important person, who you threw the memory of away so carelessly. Was it your dad?"

"No!" He yelled. "It wasn't my dad!"

"No? Was it your poor mother?"

"Not my mom...it wasn't her..." he responded, searching for where Lakchine would strike next.

"How about your dead brother, Seiki. You would want to throw away the memories of his death, wouldn't you?"

"It wasn't him!" he yelled, getting really ticked off.

"Your other brothers and sisters? Was it one of them, maybe?"

"No! It wasn't any of my family! I would never throw my memories of them away!" he yelled.

"I see. How fitting that our battle is taking place in your hometown of all places." She let out an evil laugh as he growled at her. "Then who is your most important person, boy? Who is it, if not one of your family?"

"It was..."he struggled with the name. "It was..." He couldn't quite grasp it with his tounge, but he knew that he knew the name of the girl most important to him. A face came to mind-a girl with long black hair and green eyes, but he did seem to know her. At last, he thought of a name. "Na...Namine. She's my most important person-Namine, the heartblade master. I promised her I would protect her and that I'd never let her die before me." Lakchine smirked.

"Oh really..."

* * *

6H:HA HA HA! Take that!

Anaretsu: That piece of crap wasn't worth their time.

6H:Grr...I should hurt you...

Anaretsu: Ha! I'd like to see you try!

6H: WATCH ME! Please stay tuned for the up coming chapter! NOW COME HERE, BAKA YAMI!


	68. Fragment 67:Beyond the Keyhole! The Dark...

6H:Chapter 67!

Anaretsu: Please say it's almost over!

6H: It is!

Anaretsu: YAY!

6H:But don't worry! There's plenty more story to come!

Anaretsu: I think I'm gonna pass out!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 67-Beyond the Keyhole! The Darkest Depths

* * *

Sora stepped forward, having to tilt his head up to see the entire keyhole. He looked back at the group behind him, unsure of what they should do.

"That's one hell of a keyhole." Ryu said, coming up to stand next to him.

"Are we going to seal it or not?" Donald yelled. Sora nodded.

"Okay, let's go in." he walked forward and up the stairs. He stopped in front of it, looking into the darkness.

"Well, are we just going to stare at it all day?" Ryu asked. Sora swallowed hard and made like he was going to step inside. Ryu rolled his eyes and pushed him in and then followed. Donald and Goofy were next. Last was Aru. She put her hand up to the swirling colors, ready to face the darkness beyond.

'Come on Aru...don't be weak...' She forced her hand through and entered slowly.

* * *

The walls, the floor, and the ceiling-they were all the same swirling mass of colors. It was hard to tell where one part of the room ended and the next part began.

"The darkest depths of Hallow Bastion..." Goofy said to himself.

"It's not really darkness...is it?" Ryu said warily. Sora took out his keyblade and began to walk forward. Ryu looked over his shoulder. "Hey Aru, do yo-" But Aru wasn't there. "Aru?" He fully turned around and walked to the exit door. Sticking his head head through, he looked around the main hall for her.

"What's the matter?" Donald asked.

"Aru's...gone."

"Gone?" Sora asked. "But that's not-" He was interupted by the whole place shaking violently. Sora fell over onto the ground and Ryu used his sword for support. A huge, giant, horned beast appeared before them bearing the heartless symbol on it's chest.

"What the damn-?" Ryu muttered under his breath when the shaking subsided. He pulled his sword out of the ground. "We have to fight this thing?"

"I guess so. We should've know it wouldn't be so easy!" Sora called to him.

"I have no idea where Aru is! Wasn't she behind one of you?" Ryu asked Donald and Goofy.

"Gawrsh...I thought she was..."

"More fighting, less talking!" Donald shierked. The beamouth pounded one of its massive feet into the ground, making it shake.

"Okay, okay! Let's kill this heartless and get it over with!" Ryu yelled. Sora went up first, leaping as high as he could and landed a hit onto the horn of the great beast. He fell back into Ryu, causing them both to fall backwards.

"That did it! Hit it's horn with all you got!" Sora told them all.

"I'd be glad to...just get off me first, damnit!" Ryu yelled. Sora looked down to see he was still sitting on top of Ryu.

"Sorry, Ryu. Heh heh..." He scratched the back of his head, embarassed, and climbed off the other boy. Ryu stood up, brushing off his clothes.

"Alright, let's do this for real." He extended his sword and ran towards the beast. The bent it's head down to try and spear Ryu through, but Ryu dodged and went around the back of the beast and hopped up on it's back. Sora and the others, meanwhile, were trying to strike the beast when it lowered it's head enough. They found out the hard way the it was imune to magic spells, making Donald useless in the fight, but he refused to give up.

Up on the monter's back, Ryu slowly crawled over to the head and saw the horn, glowing strangely with an anti-magic barrier. He gained his footing on the creature and came forward, giving it all he had, and hit the horn with his sword several times. The beast roared out in pain as Ryu struck it several times.

"Ryu!"

"How do you like my plan?" He yelled down to the keyblade master. Suddenly, the monster thrashed it's head back, and the fragment hunter went flying into a wall. He flopped onto the floor like a doll.

"Ryu!" The boy slowly got up and felt the back of his head. It was sticky and damp. He pulled his fingers out in front of him and saw they were covered in red. He clenched his teeth and got up again.

"You didn't like that, did you?" Ryu sneered at the heartless. He came up again and slashed at it's back leg. The creature fell forward, allowing Ryu to climb on. Sora followed him. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you fight!" Sora said. Ryu nodded and the two boys reached the head again and stood close to the horn, waiting for the beast to calm down and stop thrashing. When it did, the two raised their weapons and paused, waiting for the right moment.

"NOW!" The two thrust their respective weapons down and a light erupted from the keyblade, swallowing them both. They stood there in the light for a moment, wondering what was going on, when a booming yet gentle voice sounded around them.

"Well done...you have passed my test. I'm glad."

When the light died down, the two boys floated to the ground, landed softly on their feet. Donald used cure on Ryu, clearing up the blood leaking out of his head.

"What was that voice?" Ryu asked. Sora looked at the keyblade as it rested in his two hands.

"I...don't know..." he said, hesitantly. "Such a famillar voice, though...where have I heard it before?"

"Sora, look!" Donald yelled. On the other side of the room was the keyhole, glowing in light. Faintly within the keyhole, Sora swore he saw the figure of a woman, but as soon as he realized it, it was gone. He ran forward and pointed the keyblade at the keyhole. The keyhole lit up and streams of light flew out of it, dancing around the ceiling. A click assured him his work was done and a wall of light streched out from the floor to the ceiling, blocking the keyhole from harm.

"Well that's done." Ryu said, crossing his arms.

"Good job, Sora." a famillar voice said from the other side.

* * *

The group walked out of the dark depths to see Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith there.

"What are you guys doing here!" Sora asked.

"This...used to be our home..." Leon said.

"This place?" Ryu asked.

"It makes sense. Don't you remember the painting Lulu and Vincent showed us?" Aru asked. Everyone turned around suddenly, seeing the short magician right behind them. "What?"

"Where did you go, rookie?" Donald demanded. "You ran out of battle!"

"What are you talking about? I was fighting right beside you guys. I even got injured, see?" She showed them her right arm, which had one nasty looking gash in it, blood staining her clothes.

"The reminds me...we need a little healing power."

"I'll take care of it this time!" Aru said cheerfully. "CURAGA!" Healing light rained down on them, getting rid of all the blood and pain.

"Now that the keyhole is locked, the heartless will start to leave." Leon said.

"Yeah! And we'll be able to start rebuilding this place!" Yuffie added.

"It'll be hard work, but I'm sure one day, this place will be livable again." Aerith said, looking around the room they were standing in. "So, Lulu and Vincent are alive? We didn't think they made it."

"Didn't think we made it, huh?" A voice responded. The huge, double doors at the end of the hall opened and in the two of them came.

"Hey you guys!" Yuffie yelled happily, waving. The two of them slightly smiled and came up the stairs.

"It's been awhile." Lulu said. "Where have you guys been?"

"Where have YOU been?" Leon asked her. "We thought you two died."

"We almost did, and you guys will probably kill us anyway." Vincent said.

"Why?" Aerith asked. Vicent showed her his fake hand and she gasped. "Oh no...you guys...?"

"We found the Archive of Forbbiden Magic and we decided to use it for our surivial." Lulu explained. "We figured that the punishment for that is death."

"But...if you guys used it just to survive and fight the heartless...it's not like you were killing people..." Yuffie said, shaking.

"Of course not, _Yu-chan_." Vincent added, smirking at Leon.

"Hey!" he yelled. Vincent laughed.

"It was always easy to get on your nerves, Squall." Vincent said.

"It's Leon..."he growled.

"I'm older, remember?" he smirked at the gunblade master.

"So, now what do we do?" Sora asked, distraught. "The only clue we have to Cedeile's whereabouts is that she's at the 'last' world. And Riku...who knows where he is..."

"Calm down, kid." Ryu said. "We'll find them...somewhere..."

"Last World?" Aerith asked.

"I guess that means you'll be on your way again." Leon said.

"Yeah..."Sora replied glumly.

"That's right. Our part in his journey is over." Lulu stated. "But I'm sure you'll be able to handle youself."

"It's not like we'll forget you." Yuffie said, sitting on the railing. "You'll always be in the back of our hearts, and you can count on our strength too."

"If you ever need us, you can come back here."Aerith said. "We'll miss you all." Sora turned to Leon.

"Do you know where this 'last world' is?" Sora asked him.

"Not a clue, really. But a new darkness has appeared in the west. Check it out, if you think it'll be helpful." Sora nodded, and the group headed out of the room.

* * *

When they made it back to the chapel, they found the six women from before standing there, as if they had been waiting to meet Sora. When he came into the room, they all stopped what they were doing and turned to him, smiling. Sora skidded to a halt, causing everyone behind him to crash to a stop. One girl in a blue dress with gold hair and a gold tiara in her hair came forward, her hands folded together.

"Sora..."she began. "No, keyblade master...the time has come that we finally meet." She stopped, as if she didn't believe what was happening herself. "You see, it's time that we...told you OUR side of this story..."

* * *

6H:END!

Anaretsu: Geez! A chance to make the chapter REMOTELY useful, and you blow it!

6H:I went for the cliffie. Anyway, get ready for your KH world to be flipped upside down!


	69. Fragment 68:The Princesses:Cedeile at th...

6H:Damn this sucks!

Anaretsu: Tell me about it. I'm even pissed!

6H:The staff decided to remove Shattered fragments. But it's back-WITH A VENGENCE!

Anaretsu: Yeah! I can diss you, but no one else can!

6H:Really? That's so nice! NOW I KNOW YOU CARE! (tackles Anaretsu)

Anaretsu: Hikari...you can stop acting so weird now...

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 68-The Princesses-Cedeile at the Last World!

* * *

"Now it's time for you to hear OUR side of the story." Sora looked at her in surprise, unsure of what she meant.

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked, wary. A girl with her hair pinned up and in a silver gown came forward.

"We're the princesses of heart. These past few months have opened our eyes to the true story, and even we don't know all of what's going on. You've only seen fragments of the truth..." she told him.

"The truth? You mean there's more going on here?" Aru asked. The first girl nodded.

"Yes. But first me must introduce ourselves. I'm Aurora." She bowed.

"I'm Cinderella." The second girl said. The others also said their names-Jasmine, Alice, and Snow White.

"And Belle is in the library, researching how to get rid of the darkness." Snow White ended.

"So, what's going on here? Do you know the truth?" Sora asked them.

"It started with the Disater of 500 years ago." Aurora began.

"Yeah, I've been hearing about that alot, but I still don't know what it is." Sora half whined. Ryu stepped out from behind him.

"My family is losely connected with the disater. I'm Ryosuke Takita of the Ryu Clan." he told her. All the girls gasped.

"The Ryu clan..."

"Yeah, I'm lost again." Sora said. Aurora smiled.

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning." She walked over to the alter and gathered up her skirts, sitting down on it. Sora, Ryu, Aru, Donald, and Goofy joined her. "I should really go back to the creation of the universe, many, many years ago. An entity we now call God created one untied world upon which two forces existed-light and dark. The light and dark lived peacefully together and were given the task of watching over the world and making it live. The light made day and the dark made night; light chose humans to be it's people, and dark chose demons. Together the world became beautiful and diverse with many kinds of lands and people living together and sharing this world and it's gifts with each other. This peace lasted for a long time until the children of light became jealous of dark's children. Demons had special powers and abilities that humans did not posess. In order to satisfy their envy, the humans began to enslave the demons to put themselves over them. This made dark angry at light, and a war between the two forces broke out until it got out of control."

"When the war was at it's worst," Jasmine continued, walking up to them, "...a miracle happened, and a third power arose-the in-between power. It stopped the war, but the bond between light and dark was already broken beyond repair. The third power used its force to keep the two in balance so that peace could exist. Now that the war was over, all the races brought their civilizations out from the ashes and began a new. The humans organized themselves into clans-" she looked at Ryu-"-and the demons set up their own way of society. Each race made up their own rules, and peace once again settled over the land. It was at this time that the old language was offically developed and put into use. Everything remained the same. Until about 1000 years ago..."

"1000 years ago, the clans began to break up and kingdoms were formed. The most prominent was the Disney Kingdom, that was built close to the east, to the land of life-the light." Snow White picked up. "A king rose to power and the kingdom become prosperous. However, a few clans and tribes resisted the new way of life and tried to keep in tact. Most failed and became part of the new society. Some began the lead rebellions against the kings. And some joined him without becoming part of his kingdom..."

"I know." Ryu said. "My clan became the special guard of the king about 834 years ago. You can stop giving me weird looks every time you talk about it, okay?" He seemed annoyed.

"Anyway," she continued, "The kingdoms were in peace until the darkness came back."

"The darkness?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Alice replied. "The dark became corrupt, thus becoming darkness. It rose out of the west, the land of death, and began to attack the land and the people-demons and humans alike-no one was safe. This brings us up to about 500 years ago. The king became worried that the darkness would soon reach his kingdom that was so close to the light. He came up with a plan to force back the darkness, but it would require some help of an outsider. He called in the best blacksmith mage, who came from another country, and together they planned the creation of an ultimate weapon that could destroy the darkness. It was called the keyblade." Sora's eyes went wide. "After extensive work was done, the blacksmith welded the weapon you hold now. Even to it's creator it was mysterious as to why it held some much power. The darkness found out about the keyblade, and went to the kingdom to destroy it."

"What happened then?" Aru asked, not sure she wanted to find out.

"Darkness overwhelmed the in-between and overcame the balance as it streaked across the land and made it to the kingdom. Most of the kingdom was destroyed. And the boy who weilded the keyblade is thought to have died himself or disappeared. Either way, the darkness was froced back to the west, but not without a price. The world was broken up into many, and through the power of the keyblade, each received a keyhole that led to it's heart. The keyblade had the power to seal it, but the darkness could also get it and destroy it." Cinderella finished. Aurora sighed.

"Most of the details of what exactly happened in the disaster are blurry, because the four people mainly invovled with it died on that day." she said.

"What?" Sora asked. "Who were the four people?"

"They were kids...much like you, Sora."

"So...kids like me...my age...they died to save the worlds..."

"It's not even that noble." Ryu interjected before Aurora could speak. "They simply got wrapped up in things, that's all. They died because of the cruelness of the world. The keyblade master only just managed to save them by splitting them apart."

"What about the fragments?" Aru asked. "How are they connected?"

"That is also unclear. And it is unknown how the heartblade came into existance. No records were really kept of that day, only that it happened and many people died." Aurora replied. "And that's only how the whole mess began. This is the second time the darkness has overcome the balance, and we have no idea how to force it back."

"How did it overcome the light in the first place?" Sora asked.

"Fourteen years ago, a man named Ansem began to study the heartless, which were the reincarntations of darkness. They had been sealed here by a previous group of princesses many years before. But Ansem's curiosity led to him unleashing them upon his own world. Soon, he became obessesed with darkness, and it caused Hallow Bastion to be destroyed. He came looking for us so that we could complete the final keyhole and he could go into the world of darkness."

"You have the power to lead him into darkness?" Sora restated, confused.

"Yes. And somewhere in that darkness is rakuen. The only one who can open the doors to rakuen is the heartblade master, the one with the purest heart of all."

"That's why he wanted Cedeile!" Ryu exclaimed.

"That's right. But that's not all. The seven roses of the princesses are also required to make it to Rakuen. You see, you have to get past Kingdom Hearts."

"The seven roses?" Donald questioned.

"The roses are kept inside our hearts and give us the power needed to complete our roles. However, they've been stolen from us."

"First Mallificent had them." Cinderella said. "But then they were stolen, probably by Ansem."

"If he has them-"Snow White siad, fightened, "Then he might already be at Kingdom Hearts!"

"Then we've got to follow him and get there as soon as possible!" Ryu said.

"Don't worry." Alice said. "He doesn't have the white rose!"

"The white rose?" Sora asked.

"The rose of the seventh princess."Aurora said.

"You mean he still needs Kairi's rose?"Sora exclaimed. Aurora nodded.

"However..." she paused, sighing. "The roses are passed down by one generation of princesses to the next. In a way, the roses are proof that we are the princesses of heart. But the last seventh princess died 500 years ago. She never got the chance to pass down her rose. But still, Kairi has this great power."

"What are her powers?" Goofy asked.

"Kairi has all of our powers combined-she is our leader, if you want to put it that way. She also has the power to call hearts. She can guide them, find where they are, use their power, or, hide her own in the shadow of the one she cares about most..."Aurora smiled when she saw Sora's face turn slightly red. "You're famillar with the last one, I see."

"Uh...uh-huh..."he could hardly answer. Aurora become serious again and stood, joining the other princesses.

"A new world has made itself apparent to the far west...in fact ,its the world farthest west." she said with her back to them.

"The last world?" Ryu asked. "Is that where Cedeile is? She said she'd be waiting there for us!"

"Yes. The heartblade master is there. Her body, heart, and soul..."

"She's not dead..."Sora whispered to himself.

"But be careful." Jasmine warned. "It's a world of darkness. Heartless run rampant there. You must be careful not to get killed.Remember, it is the world closest to death...to darkness in the west." Sora nodded, standing up.

"I'll do whatever it takes. If Cedeile is there, than so is Ansem, and if Ansem is there, so is Riku. I have to save them both and stop Ansem from doing whatever it is he's going to do. I'll get the roses back. Evverything will be fine." He told them.

"Thank you, Sora. Please be careful." Aurora pleaded, her hands folded.

"We'll stay here and hold back the darkness to the best of our ability." Cinderella said. Sora nodded.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" He yelled to his friends. They ran past the girls, Aru at the back of the group. When they left, Aurora turned to face the other four girls.

"That one girl with them, with the glasses...did you guys also feel a great power from her?" she asked. They nodded.

"It was so big, I thought I imagined it." Alice said.

"What was it? Darkness, or light...?" Snow White asked.

"Or in-between."Cinderella looked at Aurora funny.

"Why would you say that?" she asked her.

"It didn't really FEEL like darkness or light. It was the only thing I could think of."

"What about non-existant?" Jasime asked. "It could've been that. It's closer to darkness, but it isn't darkness."

"Whoever she was..."Aurora said, "she has great power that should be feared..."

* * *

6H: End of this chapter!

Anaretsu:Good.

6H: Next stop...I think you know where they're going. And no, Cedeile isn't dead you fools! Why would I kill my main character? Of course, why did everyone die at the end of Wolf's Rain...

Anaretsu: This story doesn't have enough death!

6H:Quiet, you! Do you want this to get removed again?


	70. Fragment 69:End of the World

6H:Woo! Chapter 69! Who's excited? I am!

Anaretsu:That's interesting, considering your internet connection is down.

6H: Remind me, why don't ya?

Anaretsu: I already did, you baka!

6H: It's SARCASISM! You know, you use it all the time! Well, here's the story!Keep in mind I've just been playing CoM for the last three hours...

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 69-End of the World

* * *

"Ha ha ha! She's all mine! Come and claim her if you dare, Keyblade Master. Come and claim the path to Rakuen!"

* * *

It was an empty place, with a pale sky and a clear ground that looked like a huge lake. The water reflected everything perfectly, like a mirror almost. In the distance seemed to radiate a great, dark power behind a bright light. Sora stood at the edge of the solid ground, looking out at the horizon.

"What an empty place..."he said softly, almost sadly.

"It's full of loneliness...and darkness..."Aru added, stepping beside him. "But he's here...Ansem..."Ryu's eyes darted all around, taking in his surroundings without letting his guard down. He had done this often, as he had been trained to as a fragment hunter.

"Did you here that? I thought I heard someone...laughing..." he said, unnevred by it. "It's really creepy here."

"I wonder what'll happen to this world when it all ends."Sora thought aloud, still off in his own thoughts.

"Well, this is just one of them heartless worlds."Goofy responded. "It'll just disappear into the darkness."

"I don't know...I don't think it's that simple." Aru said, unconciously grabbing Sora's arm. "It feels like I know this place, like I've been here befo-" She suddenly cried out and fell to her knees, grabbing her head.

"Aru!" They all yelled. Sora imediatly dropped down beside her and looked her over, trying to see if she had been attacked by something. Ryu came up on her other side, placing his hands on her shoulders and shaking her.

"Aru! What's wrong?" he demanded forcfully, but the worry showed in his eyes.

"Miss Aru?" Goofy asked, trying to look over the two boy's shoulders. Donald shuddered, keeping the aura he felt to himself. They all had enough to worry about without him saying that at the moment Aru first cried out, he felt a great amount of power surge forth, as if trying to break a thin barrier.

Aru shuddered violently, and often mumbled to herself, but it was incoheirent and often too jumbled to understand. When her eyes flew open for the first time in a few moments, they were that eerie bright green color again, like they had been at Hallow Bastion. Sora felt himself shake for a moment. Their color sent chills up his spine. They were nothing like Cedeile's green eyes-hers had been a dark, deep, even soft color, even when she shot her hardest glare towards Riku's direction, back when they used to fight alot. But this green...it was almost glowing on it's own. It was like a mint color, but sharper. Aru's skin began to pale as she shook harder and her body grew cold.

"...n-n-no. Who are you?" she whispered to herself.

"It's us, Aru. Ryu and Sora-we're right here with you."

"K-k-k...keyblade m-master...where...?" Ryu suddenly drew his hands back as his eyes went blank for a moment.

Blood, death...destruction...

He shook his head so fast, Sora thought he was trying to give himself brain damage. When he stopped, the fragment hunter's eyes were back to their normal navy tone.

"What the hell was...that?" he asked. He had seen some sort of vision. He thought it was famillar, but thinking back, he really didn't recognize that white castle...

"Ryu, are you alright?" Sora asked. Ryu slowly nodded. The keyblade master went to put his own hands around Aru.

"No, Sora! Don't touch her!" Ryu yelled. Sora jumped away from the short mage in surprise. Goofy walked around to look at her from the front, but also jumped back, surprised by what he saw.

"Her skin there...it's almost got a greenish hue now..." he said, trembling. Aru's eyes drew closed suddenly and the shaking became less violent. Ryu sighed in relief when she began to take huge, gasping breaths-at least she was alive.

"No...go away..."she muttered. Her skin regained it's normal hue as the shaking ceased entirely. Her eyes came open slowly again, back to their normal crimson. Sora dared to come closer.

"Aru? What happened to you?" he asked. She shook her head as her hands relaxed.

"I don't know. It was awful...I just...it was indescribable, but it's the most terrifying thing I've ever felt." she replied as she sat back on the rock and drew her knees to her chest. Ryu sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry I had to pull my hands away. I just felt like my body was frozen in a block of ice and that if I held on any longer, I'd...anyway, I saw something when I let go of you. A white castle...and a bunch of dead bodies, fresh dead bodies...and two people among the destruction...and then one girl all alone, and she lifted something over her head, but it faded out before I could see what she had." He explained.

"Is that why you didn't want me to touch her?" Sora asked.

"I knew you wouldn't let go." Ryu replied.

"Could that be another memory?" Aru asked.

'That was no memory...' Donald thought to himself. 'A white castle? Sounds like the one back home...but I've never heard of any huge wars with so many casualties and all that...a memory? No, not a memory-a sign.'

"Can you go on, Miss Aru, or should we go on without you?" Goofy asked.

"I could stay here with you until you feel better, Aru." Ryu offered. Aru shook her head as she stood up, slightly staggering.

"No. I have to go on. I have to go with you. Cedeile and Riku are counting on all of us-that means me too. I can feel them-they're here. This is not just a world-it is the land of death itself. It is the point farthest west." she said. "Let's go now, before it's too late and Cedeile and Riku are beyond our reach. Ansem might be dragging them down into the darkness by now on his way to Rakuen!"

"Then let's head out." Donald responded. "We don't want him to get too far ahead!" The other three nodded and they ran out onto the water, running at full speed toward the light of destruction.

* * *

"Come as far as you are able! The light doesn't reach me here! Ha ha ha! Come find me at Rakuen's gates, Keyblade master!"

* * *

When they went through the light, they found themselves at the top of a huge valley that had all sorts of colorful, jagged rocks hanging out of the walls.

"Gummi blocks?" Donald asked as he came near one.

"Yeah." Ryu replied. "Must be crude ones." Sora looked over the edge of the rock.

"Aru, I'll go first and then you'll follow me. Jump down to the next ledge and I'll catch you." She nodded. Slowly, he lowered himself down to the next ledge and touched his shoes to it. After he made sure it wouldn't crumble, he put his full weight down, dropping a few inches a little too fast. He steadied himself from falling backwards and regained his balance as everyone above let out the breath they had been holding in. Sora looked up at Aru, purposly avoiding direct eye contact. "Okay, Aru, you're next." She swallowed hard and sat down on the rock, scooting herself to the edge of the rock. Closing her eyes, she put her faith in him and completely left the rock. She clenched her eyes tight in fear and sighed in relief when she felt arms grab her and set her down.

"Thank you, Sora." she said as she got her nerves back.

"No problem." he said, smiling nervously, but it was his signature grin nonetheless.

Ryu followed down next as Sora went down to the next ledge. Behind Ryu came Donald and Goofy, making their way carefully. Sora and Aru were already far ahead when they came to a stop. Ryu noticed.

"What's up, guys? Why'd you stop?" he called down. Sora looked up to him.

"Aru and I see something. It's some kind of light!" he yelled back.

"Wait till we get there!" Ryu replied. In about five mintues all five of them were looking down to the ground where the light was shining out of a hole.

"See? Kind of weird that in a world of darkness, there's all this light." Sora said.

"What do you think it is?" Donald asked.

"Looks like something out of Atlantica to me, but let's get a closer look." Ryu said as he went down to the next ledge and then down to the ground. The others followed. Ryu walked around it while he waited for them, looking it over.

"Well?" Aru asked. Ryu shurgged, and went to climb up the side of it. After slipping a few times, he finally balanced on the thin ledge.

"Ryu! What are you doing?" Sora yelled, surprised. Ryu turned back to the group, his navy eyes smirking, but his face serious.

"It's a passage." he responded and then stepped off the edge and into the light. Sora scrambled up after him and fell in, with the three others following behind him. When the light subsided, they found themselves on a new piece of ground. Ryu's horendus laughter echoed off the stone walls. "You should've seen your face when I went through!" Ryu got out in gasp breaths.

"I'm glad YOU find it funny!" Sora yelled. Aru laughed as she cleaned off her glasses.

* * *

Blazing orange eyes gazed down at the prone form. She seemed to only be asleep, but in truth she was just an empty shell now.

"Heh...they think she's beyond their reach, but I know the truth-her heart is at an attainable distance. One thing keeps it from me, though..." the figure shifted a bit. He looked down at his hands. "This body is inconvient to me. I almost forgot what it was like to have a human body again. The doors of paradise aren't very far now. I may only have six of the seven roses, but I know where the seventh rose lies..."

* * *

"These old metal gates remind me of Halloween Town." Sora stated as Ryu kicked the rusty iron.

"I'm glad you're taking trips down memory lane. Now, what's our next plan of action? We've already been through about five battles." The fragment hunter stated.

"Aru and the others seem worn out a bit." Sora said softer as the others rounded to corner.

"Sora! Aru's not feeling well again!" Donald cried as the girl slumped against a wall and then fell to the ground. Sora went to help her, but Ryu grabbed his hand before he could do anything.

"Remember last time? You don't want to see what I saw, Sora. What I descirbed wasn't even half of it. It was much more gruesome than that."

"I know...but-to leave her there-" Aru sat upright again and shook it off.

"It's nothing-I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Miss Aru?" Goofy asked.

"Yes. It's nothing...I'm feeling better already." she assured them, even though her looks proved otherwise. Her skin was pale as snow, and she was breathing hard.

"We can rest awhile." Ryu said, sitting next to her, but keeping a good distance away. Sora and the others followed suit, and they sat in silence for a few moments, Aru's raspy breath breaking in every once and awhile.

"Kairi...she told me on the ship, going back to Traverse Town, that Cedeile wasn't dead. Or, she helped me realize that she wasn't ...gone. You know?" Sora said. "Maybe her heart is hidden somewherem and it's here."

"I talked with Kairi too, that night. She said "If you want to claim what is precious to you, you have to decide what it is first.'" He laughed at himself. "I'm not quite sure what she meant."

"When did you talk with her?" Sora asked suddenly.

"None of you buisness, keyblade master! Why, jealous?" He asked, smirking. Sora blushed slightly.

"No..." he responded. "So what did you talk about?"

"You don't need to know." Ryu responded, somewhat coldly. Sora pouted to himself. Suddenly, Aru started to get worse, and Sora felt a tug on his sleeve. Before he could see what caused it, he felt the keyblade in his hand pulsate again.

'That feeling!' He thought. His eyes turned blank as he got sucked into his own mind. 'But I freed Kairi's heart! Why do I still sense it there? Wait-maybe it's another heart? Another heart in the keyblade? Is that even possible? And what's it reacting to? The dark keyblade was destroyed!'

"...ora!"

'Is it Ansem? Is he nearby?'

"Sora! Snap out of it!" A sharp pain across his face brought him back into reality. His vision shifted back into focus and he saw Ryu over him.

"Harsh, but effective." He said, smirking.

"Did you...slap me?" Sora asked, the end of his question more on the annoyed side.

"Slapping's for girls-I all out punched you. It was a good shot too." Sora sat up on his own and felt the side of his face where it burned.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You became so pale, Sora! We were worried!" Donald yelled.

"Miss Aru grabbed onto your sleeve and suddenly you went all freaky on us, A-yuk. You okay, now?"

"Yes, Goofy-I'm fine. But..."He held up the keyblade limply and rested it across his hands, looking at the silver metal. "I felt something..."

"What?" asked Donald.

"Something inside the keyblade, reacting to something-a heart."

"A heart _inside_ the keyblade?" Ryu asked.

"I felt it at Hallow Bastion when I fought Riku, and I feel it now, too. At first I thought it was Kairi, but now I don't know who it is. By the way, is Aru any better?"

"She's sleeping now, so it must've passed over. It's strange that this has only been starting up now, since we got to this place..."Ryu trailed off.

"Something's not right with her." Donald said. "I'm getting bad vibes off of her now. It's some kind of ancient presence hovering around her."

"Is she possesed by a demon?" Ryu asked, alarmed.

"Nothing like that, which is weird. If it were only that, I wouldn't be worried, but it's different. The presence isn't demon, but with all the power I feel, it can't be human either."

"Now that you mention it, I feel that power too. Even though I don't have any magic..." Ryu said, and the thought of it unnerved him.

"We can't just leave her here, but we have to move on. What do we do?" Donald asked. Ryu stood up, his back facing them.

"I'll go on ahead and scope things out. If I don't get back in half an hour, then continue on without me." he said.

"Ryu, wait!"Sora yelled as the hunter ran off. The keyblade master sighed. "Why does he have to do everything by himself?" he pouted.

"It's because he and you are different, Sora. He has his way, and you have yours." Goofy replied. "Gawrsh, I bet he just as worried about Miss Cedeile as you are."

'Or maybe more...'Sora thought to himself.

* * *

Ryu slid down another narrow ledge as he decended farther down into the pit. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but then again, ever since he got here, that had been the case. Things that had once gone smoothly before were now broken up and choppy. Aru's strange sickness had something to do with this world. This place had no feeling to it at all. It was dead and barren...and something just didn't feel right. Lost in thought, he nearly feel off the narrow ledge he was walking across. Cursing, he steadied himself and began to walk slower.

"Ryu..." a distant echo sounded.He shook it off, thinking in his head that the strange walls in this place made a random noise that sounded like something calling out to him.

'Damnit...it's so cold down here..."he murmered to himself. He could even see his breath hang in the cold air when he breathed. What caused such a drastic tempeture change?

"Ryu, help!" the voice called again.

"Shut up!" Ryu yelled, not knowing what he was actually doing. He slipped on some stones again and flew over the edge. He grabbed on the the rock before he fell to his death and hung their for a few mintues, not sure whether it was worth hanging on or not.

"Don't just quit, Ryu! I'll help you up!" The voice said again. Ryu felt something tighten around his hand and pull his arm back onto the ledge. It was neither warm or cold-it had no feeling to it at all. He hoisted himself back over the ledge and rested on the ground for a few mintues. Finally, he realized that whoever helped him was still there.

"Thank you, whoever you ar-"He looked up to see his rescuer only to stop in midsentence, mouth hung open in shock. The girl in front of him smiled, like nothing was wrong. He could hardly say her name. "C...Cedeile?"

* * *

6H: END!

Anaretsu: That was a boring chapter.

6H: What's going on with Aru? Is it the real Cedeile in front of Ryu? Find out next time! Reviews help get the next chapter posted faster!


	71. Fragment 70:Memory Trip I:Cedeile

6H:Chapter 70! Yes!

Anaretsu:I don't know how your story became such a sucess.

6H:Because I am talented. Can't wait for everyone to see the end. It will shock and surprise you. It really sets everything up for KH2, rather than CoM, but who cares! Time for the story in this edtion!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 70-Memory Trip I-Cedeile

* * *

"C...Cedeile?" She smiled and nodded at him.

"Yup." Ryu couldn't believe what he saw in front of her. The black haired girl sat before him, looking perfectly normal like nothing had ever happened before. Though, now that he noticed it, she wasn't really solid looking and it seemed like there was a faint glow around her.

"Is it really you, and not some fake?" he asked warily, remember his encounter at Hallow Bastion.

"Yeah, it's me Ryu." she replied. He still wasn't sure.

"Prove it."

"Okay. Um...let's see...In Traverse Town, after I had to fight Nabuki, you told me that you didn't cry anymore." she said. He frowned. He was hopeing she hadn't remembered that one. And it was too easy...

"What did I say exactly?" he asked. She thought about it hard for a moment and then sighed.

"I forget exactly...but I remember after that you asked me if I knew how many fragments we had. I said that we had sixteen, and you said that was right." Ryu processed the information given to him. It was too accurate for this to be some kind of trick of Ansem's.

"It...really is you..."he whispered. She smiled brightly.

"I'm glad you've dropped the interogation."

"I just don't want to go through what I had to at Hallow Bastion is all!"

"I know Ryu...Ansem made me watch the whole thing." she replied sadly. "I was yelling at you from the other side. I could only think why didn't you run away or fight like you usually do. Then it came to me-you didn't want to hurt that fake-you couldn't-because she looked like me."

"I...I miss you. It's not the same when you're not around. It's like a huge chunk of me is missing, and I...I just can't stand it anymore!" She looked like she could've cried for him. He grabbed onto one of her hands. "So just tell me right now-is this the _real _you? Are you really standing here in front of me? Or is it my mind messing around with me?" She squeezed his hand firmly.

"This image is just a projection of my heart." she replied after a long silence. "I'm not a fake, but I'm not really here in front of you."

"How are you here then?"

"This valley has the power to grant wishes." she said, looking up. Ryu followed her gaze. He hadn't noticed the flying blue lightswhen he was climbing down the walls. They fluttered about, like they were living creatures. "You wished that you could find me, and the magic within this place granted it. This is the true power of darkness, not the evil corruptness that it has become." He slipped his hand out of hers and with both grabbed her shoulders. She turned to face him.

"So, if I wished that you were back to normal and you were here and okay, it would come true?" Her face fell.

"These powers only exist here. This form could not hold outside of this place. I'm sorry, Ryu..." He sighed, bowing his head down. However, he felt something force his head back up. Cedeile's hands gently held the sides of his face, her thumbs running across his skin. He sighed contently, closing his eyes.

"Cedeile..."

"Your eyes are such an unusal color." She said softly, her thumbs resting near the corners of his eyes. "I'd never seen such a dark color. Then again, on the islands, everyone's eyes were light colored...except mine. Mine were always dark. Not even my family had the same dark green eyes as me." She smiled. "But still, I'd never seen eyes like yours-a deep navy color, like the night sky, or the bottom of the ocean." Ryu sighed, quite content, and feeling complete again. Still, he wished so hard that Cedeile was really here with him. But he decided he could live with this for right now. The touch was almost the same, and the voice still had the same effect on him. He felt like he could've fallen asleep right there and could have been in a half-alseep daze forever as long as she was here.

"I'm glad I decided to go off on my own now." he murmered. "Because I want to tell you something. I wanted to say something to you..." While he spoke, his hands gradually moved from her shouldrs to her neck and then to her face. His dark navy eyes looked straight into her dark emerald ones. "I wanted to say that-" She put two fingers to his lips to silence him, and for some strange reason he felt his face flame up.

"Wait. Don't tell me now, Ryu. Wait until we really meet face to face again." Reluctantly, he nodded-he couldn't disagree with that sad lok in her eyes. She gently dropped her fingers and moved them back to the side of his face. He leaned into the feeling, never wanting it to disappear.

"Where are you? I'll go to you."

"I'm not sure...it's so dark and lonely...like the darkness goes on forever. And there's so much evil there. It's cold, and depressing. But, I don't let it get to me. I just have to keep up my light inside and I know I'll be okay." she said. Her fingers found their way into his hair and brushed through it. Ryu closed his eyes, content with this feeling.

"I'll go get you now."

"You're still very far away. It's a long way to go."

"I don't care. I'll go on my own if I have to."

"Don't do that, Ryu! It's too dangerous!" She cried. He sighed, pulling himself up, looked into her eyes for a moment, and then put his arms around her, holding her close. Her body had no feeling to it-it wasn't warm or cold, it didn't even feel like it was really there.

"I want to find you."

"But Ansem is down here with me. You can't face him alone."

"I don't care."

"Ryu! You, Aru, Donald, Goofy and-"

"-Sora. Only Sora can fight him. This really pisses me off that I can't do a single thing on my own!"

"Shut up Ryu! Sora is my friend too, just like you! You need him, and he needs you! You all need to work together, right? Think what would've happened if the three of us didn't pull together. We would've fallen apart before we got this far!"

"It feels like we've already fallen apart. You're gone, and I can't help Aru through whatever she's going through. It's only me now."

"No it isn't! I've always been right there beside you!" She said fiercly, looking directly into his eyes. "And I'll be damned if that's ever going to change!" Ryu looked at her wide eyed for a moment. "I never really left your side. I'm always there for you, so all you have to do is call out for me, and I'll try my best to help!"

"Really?" he asked after awhile. "You've always been here with me?"

"Yeah. The bond between our hearts connects us. Don't you remember all that stuff we talked about before? No one is ever really apart-that bond will always remain. So no one can ever really forget someone or ever really be gone. You understand, Ryu?"

"Yeah."He anwsered firmly. "I guess I have to leave you now."

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"But it's not your fault either, okay? So stop blaming yourself. And tell Sora the same thing." Ryu smiled.

"I will." He suddenly felt very tired and rested his head on her shoulder. "But I think I just lay here for awhile." It became silent for a few mintues. "Cedeile?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I know this might sound strange but...could you call me by my real name? The way you say it...it sounds nice..."Cedeile smiled gently as she buried her fingers into his oak colored hair once again.

"Alright...Ryosuke..."

* * *

"Ryu, wake up!" someone yelled at him. The fragment hunter groaned in annoyence and forced his eyes open. He found himself laying on his side on the ground with everyone around him. Pushing himself up right, looked around at all their worried eyes.

"What?"

"We didn't know what happened to you." Sora said. Ryu looked over to Aru and saw she was normal...for the time being.

"Aru...are you alright for now?" She looked surprised at being adressed.

"Yes." she answered. "I'm going to go for as far as I can."

"That's good." Ryu responded.

"So what happened to you?" Sora asked. Ryu looked back to him.

"I got a visit from an angel." He replied.

* * *

6H: Ha! How did you like that? I loved writting this chapter. Gettin' close to the end.

Anaretsu:YAY! End of fic!

6H: Not for a few more chapters. And then there's Adventures at Castle Chocobo! (dances)

Anaretsu: Crap! I thought I'd be finished with this nightmare!


	72. Fragment 71:Memory Trip II:Traverse Town...

6H:Welcome back! This time around, the group finds the light portals that lead to the worlds they have already visited. Let's take a look, shall we?

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments 

Fragment 71-Memory Trip II-Traverse Town to Hallow Bastion

* * *

The group made it to the bottom of the valley and proceeded to the next portal where they found themselves on a rock tower in the middle of nowhere. A bright light streamed in front of them. Several other such towers existed in this place, spaced hundreds of feet apart. 

"Where are we now?" Ryu asked.

"I don't know. What's this light thing in front of us?" Aru asked.

"It could be a portal like the others. Should we try to go through?" Sora asked, taking a step forward.

"If we want to go on, we have to. It's the only choice." Ryu said.

"But it could dangerous!" Donald yelled. A deformed echo came back at them from all directions.

"This whole damn world is dangerous!" Ryu yelled back. "Besides, we have to be prepared for some danger. We've come this far, and I'm sure as hell not going to turn back." He looked to Sora who nodded and the two boys ran into the light. Aru went after them. Soon, Donald and Goofy were left alone.

"Gawrsh, what should we do, Donald?"

"Goofy, have you noticed anything strange about the rookie?" Donald asked. Goofy thought hard for a moment.

"Well, gawrsh, now that you mention it, she's a little on the short side." he said.

"Not that you fool!" Donald yelled. "Ever since we came to this place, she started getting that weird sickness. Ryu and Sora saw visions when they touched her in that condition. Not only that, but she gave off alot of power."

"Like that time at Hallow Bastion?"

"No, greater than that." The master mage anwsered back. "Much greater...like the whole universe could be blown apart by it."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that she's not normal at all. No memories of her past, a master of such skilled magic at such a young age, and now a great power deep inside. I don't even think she's human."

"She's a demon you think?"

"Not even demon! It could be that Aru is one of them..."

"Them?"

"You're so dense! She could be one of the heartless! Or, better yet, one of Ansem's henchmen, sent here to keep an eye on his and give him information on how to defeat us!"

"No! That can't be right. Miss Aru's such a nice kid and all...well, I just don't think she's one of them. Gawrsh, she's saved us a few too many times to be on their side. Now drop all your silly theories and let's go help the others!"  
And with that, Goofy ran into the light portal.

"Maybe he's right..."Donald thought aloud. "Maybe it's not that at all. But still..." He heard gentle laughter behind him.

"She's been getting ill because my spirit is stronger here." A woman's voice said to him.

"Who's there!" He demanded, turning this way and that to see who it was who spoke to him.

"But your theories are interesting enough. Do I bother you so much?" it asked.

"What's going on?" The voice didn't respond, but seemed gone all together. 'That voice...it sounded like the one at Hallow Bastion, that spoke to Sora and Ryu when they defeated that heartless guarding the keyhole!' he thought as he scurried into the portal.

* * *

"This can't be right..."Aru muttered, almost to herself than to the others. The group looked in awe at their surroundings. This couldn't be right, it was downright impossible. 

They were back in Traverse Town.

"What is this?" Ryu asked, looking around, eyes darting everywhere.

"An illusion, maybe. Or some kind of reflection of our memory?" Sora supplied, not sure himself. Donald came in suddenly, eyes wide with terror.

"I heard a voice out there! A woman's voice!" he yelled.

"What'd'ya mean, Donald?" Goofy asked.

"There's a ghost outside! A woman! She sounded famillar, too! And she...she talked to me! She said someone's been getting ill because her spirt was strong or something!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ryu asked, annoyed.

"A ghost?" Aru asked, coming closer.

"No! You stay away! I don't trust you!" Donald yelled, pointing and accusing finger at her.

"Donald! Stop that! Aru's our friend!" Sora yelled.

"It's too supicious, Sora!" he yelled back, never taking his eyes off the magician. "No memory, Light magic, and now the sudden ill spells, where if she touches you you see a horrible memory. It's not adding up." he pasued, looking straight into her crimson eyes. "Who are you?" he demanded. Aru couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"No fighting." A voice said from the stairs. Everyone looked to see Aerith standing there. They all looked, shocked, as she walked down the stairs. "You must all learn to trust each other if you want to defeat Ansem..." She smirked, and suddenly, her skin and clothes tore away to reveal a nasty looking heartless that looked like a spider. "OR ME!"

"I should've known. I know that heartless-it's the same one that I encountered at Hallow Bastion. It took on the form of Cedeile." Ryu said, getting out his sword. "Let's fight it!" They all charged into battle, throwing attacks at it.

* * *

"How do you like facing your memories all over again?" the voice asked from the darkness. "It's fitting, as this will be the end of everything."

* * *

They stepped out of the light and found themselves on the other side of the stone platform they had been on before. Ryu crossed his arms, annoyed. 

"We didn't make any progress at all! All we did was fight a bunch of damn heartless!" he complained.

"This must be Ansem's plan. To delay us-so he can get to the door of Rakuen." Aru said, the wind blowing through her robes and her hair. "We have to hurry, before it's too late."

"Let's go guys." Sora said, and it was off to the next platform, where the set up was similar. Into the light they went, and beyond was a nightime setting on the lawns on a huge castle. A huge moon hung behind the castle.

"Nightville." Ryu said, glaring. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked around.

"This is one of the worlds you went to, right?" Donald asked.

"Yeah." Aru said. "It's-"

"Aru! You're back!" A famillar voice said. A figure came down from the sky and landed in front of them. Aru's eyes went wide. "Don't you remember me, Aru?"

"...Kai..." she and Ryu muttered.

"Hold on, Aru. It might be like Aerith." Ryu said.

"Sharp as ever, Ryosuke. Where's Cedeile, though? I was looking forward to seeing her again, too- to thank her for saving my world."

"Everyone, get back!" Sora yelled as a dark mist began swirling around Kai. When it cleared, the same giant spider heartless stood before them.

"Damn it!" Ryu yelled. "Damn it all to hell!"

* * *

And so it went. Through each light they went they found a world they had already seen beyond, and a friend they had to fight. In Wonderland, it was the Cheshire cat, in McFuzz Town it was Silver Eye, at Deep Jungle it was Jane, at the Colisiuem, it was Hercules, in Book City they fought a rather heartbreaking battled against a fake Tifa, in Agrabah, they fought Aladdin, in Monstro they fought Gepetto, in Atlantica it was Ariel, in the Ore Kingdom it was Risa, Halloween Town it was Jack, Neverland was Peter Pan, and then Oblivion Mountain hit them with another wave of heartless. 

At last, they made it to the only world that was left-Hallow Bastion. They walked through the light, and found themselves in a long hallway. At the end, a huge, heartless symbol was painted in black and red. Sora looked around.

"Could it be the Hallow Bastion of seven years ago?" he asked.

"It could be. This doesn't really seem familar from when we were there." Goofy said. Suddenly, dark portals began to open around them. They expected heartless to appear, but instead, they were dragged into them.

* * *

Now by himself, Sora looked around the darkness he was concealed in. He heard laughter echoing off the sides, and thought it couldonly be one person-Ansem. 

"Ansem! Come out and fight me! I'm not afraid to take you on right now! And when I defeat you, you'll free Cedeile and Riku!" The laughter faded out and a horrible, retching pain spread throughout his body, and it felt like he was being turned inside out. When he got spit back out into the hallway, he coughed out blood on the floor. Wipeing off his mouth, he stood up again to see new heartless around him and the others, who were also not in good shape. The were Invisibles, and they were ready to fight.

"FIRAGA SHOT!" Aru yelled, shooting at the two that ambushed her. They were hit, but attacked her twice as hard. She screamed out as she fell to the floor. Sora circled around one with his keyblade and attempted to attack from behind, but three others circled around him and struck at once, throwing him at the wall. Donald wasn't faring well either. The two he were fighting suddenly lived up to their names and vanished, using their speical attack on him. Goofy bashed a few with his shield, and forced them away, but they came back with a vengence on him and he went flying across the floor. Ryu was taking on five at one time, and was already covered in his own blood. He fell to the ground after one violent attack and waited for death. The huge cut across his forehead left half of his face covered in blood and was slowly turning the tips of his oak hair red. His left arm was twisted at an akward angle, and his cloak was in shreds, almost falling off his body.

Suddenly, from his pocket, the bottle with the fragments in it fell to the floor, slightly glowing in the darkness. His one navy eye went wide as he saw it.

_"This way, we can keep them all together without any danger of losing them." _He remembered that Cedeile had given him the bottle to put the fragments in. He looked back up at the Invisables, spitting out some blood on the floor at he did. He knew they wouldn't wait much longer for him. He grabbed the bottle, popped off the cork, and infused the fragments in his sword. It began to glow the same golden glow it had at the Ore Kingdom. The light engulfed the blood stained hall. Sora, laying on the floor near the wall, felt the keyblade pulsated again in his hand, stronger this time.

"What the...the keyblade is reacting to the fragments?" he asked softly to himself. Ryu felt the reaction as well as he struggled to stand. He leaned on his glowing sword, his blood dripping down it. From her place, Aru began to feel sick again.

"Fragments..." she murmered. Ryu slowly lifted his sword and sliced through the Invisable in front of him. It disentigrated in the light. Sora got up slowly and stood, shaking on his unsteady legs and went to help. He sliced through two other heartless before he collasped in exhaustion. Ryu threw his sword down the hall, sending it through th rest of the Invisables. At last, they had won. When he had defeated all of them, the fragments in the sword seperated again and a light washed over all of them. It didn't fully heal them, but it at least gave them some strength back. Blood smeared and nearly ripped to shreds, they all stood up again.

"Gawrsh, what was that attack?" Goofy asked him.

"The power of the fragments..." Ryu replied.

"Did you feel that too, Ryu? The keyblade reacted to the fragments!" Sora said. Before they could discuss this more, a pair of doors flew open, revealing a new room. They all walked in.

* * *

The new room was a labortory or some sort. Eletricity shot to two metal antennas on a huge, heart shaped glass orb, which within was darkness, bubbling up. 

"What is this place?" Ryu asked. Sora stood in front of the heart and found a computer of some sort.

"Look over here, guys!" he said. They all crowded around him. "It has some sort of message in it."

"Well, don't leave us in suspense! Read it to us!" Ryu demanded.

"Okay, okay!" Sora said. He began to read."Ones born of the heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation." Suddenly, Aru began to read along with him, although she was standing off behind them. He crimson eyes were glazed over. "Sieze all hearts and consumate the great heart. All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all. Realize the destiny: The relem of Kingdom Hearts, the great darkness sealed within the great heart. Progeny of darkness, come back to eternal darkness. For the heart of light shall unseal the path. Seven hearts, one keyhole, one key to seal the door. The door of darkness tied by two keys. The door of darkness to seal the light. None shall pass but shadows, returning to darkness. One born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens."

"Aru?" Ryu asked.

"What does that mean?" Sora asked. Suddenly, the darkness inside the glass became unstable, and seemed as if it were trying to burst from it's bonds. Aru grapsed her head in her hands and began to pale again. The whole place shook.

"What's going on?" Goofy asked over the rumbling as the room became unstable and began to shake more violently.

"It's the girl!" Donald yelled. "Could that inscription be the key-?"

"The key to Aru's memory!" Ryu shouted.

* * *

6H:Okay, okay, I know that I proboably should've gone into more detail with the battles, but as you can most likely see, I'm getting pretty tired of writting about all the small fights. THERE'S ONLY SO MANY DIFFERENT INJURIES I CAN INFLICT ON EACH PERSON! 

Anaretsu: I know, what a shame.

6H: Hopefully, the next chapter will be good. HOPE-fully. Till then, pile reviews on me till I can't breathe!

Anaretsu: Alright!

6H:I didn't mean really.

Anaretsu: Damn.


	73. Fragment 72:Night on Bare Mountain

6H: Chapter 72! (dances)

Anaretsu: Boring.

6H:It's now time for one of my favorite boss battles-the fight against Chernbog! Or, as I know him to be-the freaky guy in the mountain who shoots lava at you!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 72-Night on Bare Mountain

* * *

All around them, the lab began to fall apart. The ceiling began to crash down on them, breaking parts of the lab's equipment. Aru seemed unaware of what was going on-she was cruched into a ball on the floor, hands grasping her head. Ryu dodged a piece of ceiling as it came down and rolled over against the wall.

"We have to get out of here!" Donald yelled.

"What about Aru?" Ryu yelled back.

"Leave her!" he said.

"No way! How much of a bastard can you be?"

"If you touch her, you know what will happen!"

"But-!"

"I'll get her! The rest of you leave here!" Sora yelled as he dashed forward, avoiding rubble as he went.

"Sora, wait-!" Donald yelled, but he was already off. A huge piece of ceiling crashed down in front of them, blocking their path to him. The keyblade master, meanwhile, was desperately searching for her.

"Aru! ARU!" he yelled. He couldn't see her anywhere, and was afraid she was already crushed beneath the debris.

* * *

When Riku opened his eyes, he found himself in darkness, a single road leading deep into the depths. He walked along the road, sadly knowing this was the end.

"I can't dissapear yet. Not until I've met Sora and Kairi and Cedeile one, last time. And told Aru how sorry I am..." Suddenly he heard a voice in the darkness.

"You will be there soon."

"Who's there?" he demanded, looking all around.

"I have always been with you, whispering in your ear, but my words were hindered by the darkness covering your heart. I have gotton the keyblade for this side."

"Am I dead?" Riku asked.

"No. You took back your heart, but you couldn't take back your body. This is where stolen hearts are gathered. This is a relem where those who have lost part of their trinity go to seek help from those who can help them." Riku stayed silent. He wasn't sure he liked this voice too much. "The door of darkness is going to appear, that door through which we cannot pass. In order to close it, two keys and a pure heart are needed. Perhaps you too, like me, came here for that purpose...maybe it was fate."

"What about Sora? And Cedeile? She had two keyblades rammed through her and-"

"You should be able to feel the hearts of your friends." Out of the darkness, an image of Sora ran towards him. Riku looked at him sadly, feeling almost like he could cry, but then a warm feeling came up deep within him-he could feel his heart-not just Sora's, but Kairi's and Cedeile's too. "How you percieve your friends...is dependent on your own heart..." Sora faded away as he stopped right in front of Riku. He slightly smiled, but then a thought crossed his mind.

"What about Aru?" he asked.

"She too, is like you. A girl with no direction or purpose in this world, except to be a ghost's shell.You can find her in your heart. She was always right behind you." Suddenly, a spotlight appeared behind him. Riku turned to look and found Aru, kneeling on the floor, scrunched into a little ball, and shaking, like she was dying. He walked up to the light and looked down at the girl.

"A shell?" he asked, but the voice didn't anwser. He knelt down on one knee and held a hand out to her. "Aru, please get up." he said. She suddenly stopped shaking and slowly, let her hands drop from her head. Her head slowly raised and her glossy crimson eyes looked right at him.

"Riku?" she asked. "I thought you were dead-" He put one of his fingers to her lips to silence her.

"Shh...no more talk, Aru. No more words...just let me look at you..." Suddenly, her form wavered and almost faded out. "Aru!"

"Someone's calling me." she said. And with that, the light around her faded and she disappeared, calling out for him. He stood up again and turned back to where he had heard to voice coming from.

"What do I have left?" Riku asked.

"You have your soul and your heart. Two parts of your trinity are still intact. You can be helped by those who reach out to the darkness." Suddenly, light began to fill the darkness. Riku closed his eyes and felt a great calm wash over him. He opened his eyes again to the blinding light.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Aru, please get up!" Sora's voice demanded her. Her eyes snapped open wide and the room suddenly became still. She sat upright and looked at Sora, his worried look melting away.

"Hi there..."she greeted.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"I fine." He helped her stand up.

"What happened? And how did you know those words?"

"The words? What are you talking about, Sora?"

"The enscirption on the computer! Right over-" he turned and found the computer had been smashed. His face fell as he turned back to the mage. 'No wonder Donald was so supicious. Who is this girl?' Suddenly, the ground began to disapear from underneath them and they all fell into darkness.

* * *

_He stood at the garden gate, looking inside, watching her very quietly. Her long red braids blew in the wind as it picked up, blowing the petals off the flowers as well. His own short silver hair blew behind him, and he smiled at her turned back. Slowly, he walked forward into the garden and stopped right behind her. He linked his arms around her, bending over and burying his face in her hair. She sighed contently and leaned into his touch._

_"Ansem..."she said softly to him. He smiled._

_"I love you..." he whispered in her ear. "Cyanna..." _

_"You must promise that you'll never change, my dear. That you'll always be careing and thoughtful, and that you won't let your curse catch up to you."_

_"You can keep the oblivion away from me. You can keep the darkness at bay." he said._

_"Promise me." she begged, rubbing her cheek on his arm. He sighed and bent around her. His golden eyes looked straight into her violet ones. _

_"I promise you. I will never change." And he kissed her passionatly.

* * *

_

"It is nothing more than a bunch of memories now." Ansem said in the darkness, shaking. He looked at the still form of Cedeile, floating in place. "It was her fault. If that girl had never been born-!" he yelled, sobbing. "Cyanna...I'm so close. Wait a little longer." From behind him in the darkness a figure watched him sadly.

"Oh Ansem..." it said.

"Who's there? A woman?" he yelled angrily.

"You will not find what you seek, Ansem. You cannot find it."

"Who are you to say that I, the ruler of darkness, cannot find Cyanna? She is in Rakuen!"

"I know, because I cannot find what I am looking for either. I was a fool, and I am now paying for it. I made a horrible mistake in the past, and now, because of it, all this is happening. I couldn't stop anything-I only made it worse. And I payed for it by haunting this place-the place I died all those years ago." the voice responded. "You cannot get to Rakuen."

"I can! I have the most important pieces-the roses and the HEARTBLADE MASTER!" He pointed to Cedeile's form.

"You may have her body, but she has hidden her heart far beyond even the reach of her friends, and from you-even though it is in this darkness. Her soul is shielding it from everyone. Even those she cares about most."

"Who are you? A ghost? Someone who has lost part of their trinity?"

"I am the light the keyblade came from. That is a puzzle in itself."

"Ha. You make me laugh. You don't have a body, do you?"

"I do, just not right here. But it's on this world. And she's feeling the effects of my presence. Soon, I'll be able to meet the masters."

"I won't let you. The keyblade master will die."

_"Ansem!" _

"Cyanna?" He turned behind him. The woman of his past was no where to be seen. "I am not someone you can fool around with!" he turned back to where the figure had been, but she was gone. He sighed, regaining his normal stance, and looked down at the girl. "The light...that voice was famillar, like I heard it long ago in a dream..."

* * *

They stopped falling so violently and suddenly began to float downward. Gold sparkles appeared around them, seeming to keep them up in the air. Sora and Aru clutched onto each other tightly as a sky came up around them. Over about twenty feet, Ryu, Donald, and Goofy were falling as well, and they could now see the two without the debris getting in the way.

"Sora! Aru! Are you guys alright!" Ryu asked.

"Yeah! We're fine!" Sora yelled back. He turned his attention to below them, at a huge, black mountain." (cue the cool music!) It began to shake, and...move...

"What the hell?" Ryu said. The top part of the mountain rose, and a head with shallow yellow eyes was visable between the cracks in what they thought was rock, but were actually wings, that spread out to their full span. The demon within roared, shaking this new area.

"What do we do?" Donald asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ryu asked.

"Gawrsh, Mr. Ryu, what are ya' getting at? Yer not sayin' we gotta fight that thing, are ya?" Goofy asked. Ryu looked over at him.

"Hell yeah, we are. Or I'm not living up to my name of being a fragment hunter." He took out the fragment radar. It was detecting a signal from the demon. "This one has fragments-at least three." He smirked. Sora and Aru came to stop, as well and Ryu and the others. Sora and Aru let go of each other and got ready to fight. Ryu took out his large sword. The battle was on.

Ryu and Donald decided to head in first, taking this oppertunity to strike. It roared at them, trying to scare them off. Ryu flew in behind the beast and slashed it's head open. Out of the cut came two dark hands that pushed him out of the sky.

"Whoa!" He yelled as they pushed him down onto the rock. He hit it hard and then flipped over, landing and skidding to a stop. Donald cast thunder on it, and it cried out. It smacked Donald away, and he went flying fifty feet out. It was Aru's turn. She charged in and gathered a black mass in her hands.

"STARDUST CANNON!" he yelled, throwing it at Chernbog. It was a direct hit.

"All right!" Ryu yelled from down below. The demon arched it's head back and then snapped it forward, shooting fire out of it's mouth. Aru got grazed by it, her arm getting burned. Sora came in at high speed and jammed the keyblade into one it's eyes. The demon shook it's head all about, and Sora went flying, losing his grip on the keyblade.

"Crap!"

"You idiot!" Ryu yelled from below as Sora came to a stop.

"You're the idiot! Get up here!" Sora yelled back. Ryu rolled his eyes and continued running up the mountain. Donald came back in for another assualt.

"BLIZZAGA!" he yelled, knowing the best stratagy was to hit his target with the opposite element.

"Aqua Spirt!" Aru yelled, summoning forth the creature of water. While the beast was distracted, Sora went in and grabbed the handle of the keyblade. . He yanked it out of Chernbog's eye, getting splattered with a strange yellow substance when it came out. The demon went to spit a fireball at him, but Sora dodged, his right leg feeling the heat of the flames. He dodged a second one and then dived down to the mountain. Ryu had no idea how to get all floaty again, and just ran up the mountain like he had a plan. The battle wasn't going too bad so far. Suddenly, Sora came down to him.

"I got an idea!" Sora yelled.

Meanwhile, Goofy finally got enough nerve to come in with his own attack. He banged his sheild over the monster's head a couple of times before getting forced back through the air.

"BLIZZAGA!" Donald yelled again.

"AQUAGA!" Aru yelled. The two attacks of Ice and Water hit him in the chest. He looked out at them, his one eye with a huge hole in it from the keyblade, yellow ooze leaking out down it's face. It roared at them and shot fire at them from it's mouth. Aru and Donald couldn't dodge in time and took the assualt head on. "AERO!" Aru called at the last mintue, putting up a wind barrier. The fireball broke through it, however, and spent them flying after it burned them.

"Take this!" A voice came from below. Sora and Ryu came up, Sora lifting Ryu by his hands. "NOW RYU!" Sora threw Ryu to Chernbog's head. The fragment hunter drew his sword and jammed it into the other eye. Chernbog roared out again, and with his huge glaws put a huge gash in Ryu's back. Sora flew back and out of range.

"Gah!" Ryu yelled out, blood spurting out of the new wound. Ryu fell back down again as the demon struggled and thrashed about with his new found blindness. Ryu hit the rock hard again.

"Ryu!" Sora yelled out. Chernbog roared again, louder than before. Sora felt himself shake at that roar. He felt like something bad was going to happen. Suddenly, a huge rush of lava and fire came up out of the mountain. Aru, Ryu, Donald and Goofy were caught in it, and their screams could be heard by Sora, who watched with wide eyes. The three in the air flew back a few feet, and Ryu slid down the mountain a few yard, his hands and face charred from the attack. Sora looked around to his friends. "Are you guys okay?" he yelled. Aru shook her head.

"Yeah. I'm alright. That attack was pretty bad though."

"Seems that he thinks it's less trouble to just blast the area around him then try and find us now." Donald said.

"So much for my idea. I thought it would be easier if that thing couldn't see us." It roared again. "I gotta go in now!" Sora yelled. He dodged a stream of fire being shot at him and cut at the demon's head. It waved it's arms wildly, trying to swat the fly that was bothering him. He brought forth another wave of lava, this time Sora alone was caught in it. He screamed out at it burned at his skin and clothes.

"Sora!" Aru yelled.

'I can't give up...'

_"Sora."_

'KAIRI! I'LL MAKE MY WAY BACK TO YOU! I SWEAR IT!' He shouted in his head. The fire subsided and he floated in the air, unconcious.

"Good God..."Aru murmered. Chernbog's hand was going to grab the boy. "NO!" Aru yelled. "AIRA!" She sent a huge draft of air towards him and it blew in, moving Sora out of the way. Sora woke up, shaking his head. He jacket hardly hung to his body anymore. The tips of his hair were burned off, but no way in hell was he giving up.

"I'm going to keep fighting." he said. He took the keyblade in his hands.

_"Sora, I'm always with you!" _Kairi's voice said in his mind. A light glowed in his pocket, and the keyblade began to glow the same way. When the light cleared, the keyblade had changed it's form. It was white, with wings around the handle, and the blade was a star. It was the Oathkeeper keyblade.

"Let's do this!" Sora yelled. Down below, Ryu opened his navy eyes and got up. The gash on his back hurt as he moved, and each new movement yeilded a new gush of blood. He managed to stand and saw Sora fighting with his new keyblade.

"Looks like I'll need the fragments." He took out the bottle of the fourty fragments they had and infused them all with his blade. It began to shine with a new light and he felt himself able to fly again. He soared up, blood streaming down behind him out of the gash on his back and new cuts on his arms, hands, and face. He stopped right beside Sora.

"Hey there, fragment hunter." Sora said.

"Hello yourself, keyblade master." Ryu replied. The two boy readied their weapons and atacked Chernbog with a combined force. A wave of light flew at him, cutting into his black skin. He roared again and called another swarm of lava up to kill them. The mountain erupted like never before, but the two boys were unharmed. The light from their weapons formed a shield.

"SORA! RYU!" Aru yelled, thinking they were caught in the attack. When the fire subsided, they stood, untouched by the new attack.

"Shall we?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." The two went down, one on each side, and began to pound the crap out of the demon. Aru clenched her fists and came in as well.

"FIRE ARC!" She yelled, sending it at him.

"THUNDAGA!" Donald yelled. Goofy came in with his shield, aiding the two boys in their attack. Chernbog blindly swiped his claws through the air and caught Aru, sending three slash marks across her body. Blood and material spurted into the air as Aru fell backwards. The black chain went flying out of her sleeve and began to fall with her. She saw it fall and panicked.

'No! Riku gave me that to protect for him! I must save it!" Aru plunged down after it, not caring about anything else at that moment. She reached out her hands for it as it fell father from her grasp. Chernbog froze for a moment, and looked down in the direction of the chain. He roared out again and reached his one, massive hand down for it. Aru went faster, desperate to get to the prize before the demon did.

"Alright, what the damn is going on now?" Ryu yelled.

"Aru and the demon seem to be going after something. Cover Aru! We gotta help!" Sora yelled.

"Let's do it! FIRAGA!" Donald cast the fire spell expertly. Sora and Ryu slashed at it's arm, trying to hold him back. Goofy bashed into his head, trying to distract him.

"No way yer gettin whatever Miss Aru's goin after!" he said to the beast. It turned it's head and roared at him. "Gawrsh...when you put it that way..."

"You big buffon! Keep attacking him!" Donald yelled.

"Oh. Okay, Donald!" Goofy yelled back, and the knight charged into the demon with all his might. At last, Aru's hand brushed the metal and she grabbed it in her hands, and then clutched to herself, spinning around from the sudden stop.

"Gotcha!" she said, happily. Then Chernbog's hand clutched around her.

"Aru, no!" Sora yelled.

"Do something!" Ryu yelled at her. Chernbog brought his hand in front of him, so that he might see his prize, but suddenly, he made a sour face, and something inside his hand trembled with great power.

"I feel something coming! Everyone move away!" Donald yelled. They all did as they were told, Ryu hiding under one of the huge demon wings. A blast of light erupted from the demon's hand and engulfed everything in a bright light. Everyone sheiled their eyes to the bright blast, and a gentle voice sounded in the silence that followed.

"Lightra..."

* * *

When the light cleared and everyone could see again, Chernbog's hand had been blasted open. On his palm rested Aru, her eyes glowing with the intense light, her hair flying around her, affected by the power she was giving off. Ryu looked up in awe and shock.

"I can feel it too...some great power coming forth...what the hell is it, and what doesi t want with Aru?" he asked to himself. Suddenly, Chernbog began to rapidly disentigrate. He gave out one last roar before he completely turned to dust, his ashes flying away in the wind. Aru floated in the air again and returned to her normal state.

"I did it again." She said, amazed.

"It's over." Sora said. "We did it." Below them, the mountain was hollow and showed a passageway into the next area. Ryu flew up to Aru.

"Are you okay, Aru?" he asked her. She turned to him, her eyes overflowing with tears. "Uh-"

"I did it again!" she cried. "But I don't know how!" She threw herself on him, sobbing heavily into his cloak. He was taken back at first, but then gently put his bloody arms around her and held her to him.

"It's alright Aru. It doesn't matter." he said. Everyone else remained quiet as they watched on.

"Ryu!" she sobbed.

"Shh. It's over for now. Don't waste your energy crying." he said.

"Do ya see that, Donald?" Goofy asked his long time pal. "If she was a heartless decoy er somethin', would she be able to cry? Would she have emotions at all?" he asked. Donald watched as the girl cried, her tears floating up into the air.

"I guess not...but who is that girl?" Donald asked. Sora wondered the same thing.

'Who is this girl?'

* * *

6H: HOW AWESOME WAS THAT?

Anaretsu: Calm down. It's not anything to get excited over.

6H:Ah, finally I wrote a good, exciting battle, like back in the old days when-okay we don't need to know about the old days.

Anaretsu: Sure as hell we don't.

6H: Did I happen to mention I absolutely love the song "Night on Bare/Bald Mountain?" It's so awesome! My favorite version is the arrangement by Yoko Shimoura for KH. I even got to play a version of it for a concert! It was so cool! It's always been my dream to play a piece from KH, and I did! TWICE! Okay, now you don't know what the hell I'm saying, but review!


	74. Fragment 73: Return to Destiny Island? A...

6H: Welcome to chapter 73! Almost to the end! Thus begins the last battle-The keyblade Master Sora versus the ruler of darkness Ansem!

Anaretsu: Yipee. A short punk verus a dress wearing man.

Riku and Ansem: IT'S NOT A DRESS!

6H:Deny it all you want. Here's the chapter!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments 

Fragment 73-Return to Destiny Islands? Ansem is there!

* * *

They slowly decended down into the mountain, wind blowing pass them as they climbed down further. Rocks crumbled away and fell down into the crater, echoing off the sides. Aru stopped in her tracks for a moment to rest. 

"What will happen when he get to the bottom of this crater?" she asked. Sora stoped in front of her.

"We might find Ansem. We've been going down since we left the Hallow Bastion area with that lab. He's gotta be somewhere in this place. That monster we fought must've been another obstacle to keep us from getting to him." Sora said. "But what I want to know is why that thing was after you before he grabbed you." Aru sighed and took the chain out of her sleeve hesitantly. She held it up for him to see.

"This. Riku gave it to me a long time ago and told me to protect it for him. I don't know what it is yet, but it must have some sort of power, if he was after it."

"I see." Sora said, looking at the black metal.

"You guys, come on! You're getting left behind!" Ryu yelled up to them.

"I'm coming!" Sora yelled. He look back up to Aru and brushed some ash off his face. "When we get down there, we'll all get healed. Donald wasn't as badly injured as you were, so we'll let him do it, alright?" He asked. She nodded and the two proceeded downwards.

When they all reached the bottom, they were exhausted. Their clothes were burned, Ryu and Sora's more than the others. Aru's robe was in shreds from Chernbog's claws, and they were all more or less covered in blood or something else. Donald waved his staff in the air.

"CURAGA!" he yelled out. The holy bells appeared over all of them and brought them back to full health and repaired all the tears in their clothes. When he finished, they were ready to jump into the hole in the center of the mountain floor and discover what was beyond.

* * *

What they found was a small area simillar to the rest of this place. Some ruins over against the wall, tangled up iron fencing, and raw gummi blocks. Before them was a hole in the wall, and beyond was a small room, different from the rest of this place. Sand trickled down from above and into rocks that floated in midair, and then poured down to the ground, like fountains. In the center of the room stood a rose colored door. Sora walked up to it and touched the handle. A voice sounded in his ears. A rather famillar voice. 

"Beyond lies only darkness. The battle will be tough. This is the last place of refuge within this place. Rest here before you go beyond...But remember, you are the one who will open the door to the light. You can find the one who can open the gates of Rakuen..."

"Whoa. Did you guys hear that?" He asked.

"What are you talking about now?" Ryu asked.

"You didn't hear that voice just now? It was so famillar...a woman's voice, calling out to me." he said.

"Sora, maybe we need to rest for awhile before going through this door." Donald said, concerned.

"I'm fine! I heard a voice when I touched the door is all!"

"Well, it is possible. Anything can happened here. After all, back in that valley I saw Ce-oh..." he stopped abruptly. Everyone looked at him.

"What was that?" Aru said.

"Nevermind!" Ryu insisted. "Really, I'll tell you all later. For now, let's just concentrate on one thing."

"Beating Ansem." Sora replied. "Let's make a pact, right now." He said, sticking his hand out. "We all fight to the end. To find Cedeile and Riku, and to put an end to all this." They all nodded and put their hands over his.

"To stop Ansem from getting to Rakuen!" Donald cried.

"To get back the roses for the princesses!" Goofy exclaimed.

"To save Riku from Ansem!" Aru said.

"To find Cedeile..."Ryu added quietly.

"And to defeat Ansem once an for all!" Sora said. With that, they were ready, and they turned, facing the door. They all gripped the handle and opened it wide, light flooding the room and taking them beyond.

* * *

When Sora opened his eyes, he couldn't help but gasp. He looked all around him. The ground was made of sand. Water washed up onto shore and retreated back into the mass ocean. Palm trees grew overhead. Yet, it was deathly still. However, there was no mistakening it. 

"Is this...my island?" he asked out loud, looking to out at the ocean. The others also stood up. Ryu stepped beside him.

"Is this where you and Cedeile used to live?" he asked. Sora nodded.

"Yeah. This is the place. Or at least a well made fabrication." Aru walked in the sand, coming beside them.

"I keep sinking in the sand." She said. Suddenly, however, the sand became hard and she was able to stand on it. "Nevermind..."

"Wha'dya think we should do now, Sora?" Goofy asked. Sora turned to behind them and looked back to under the tree.

"The secret place..." he murmered, and began to walk to it. The others followed, unsure of what he was doing. He hopped into a pit of sand and walked around it for a bit. "This isn't right. There should've been a waterfall right there, and this should've been a spring." he said, kind of to himself. He climbed back up on the path and looked a a bunch of bushes grwoing in front of a tunnel in the rock. He approached it, standing before the entrance. A huge gust of wind blew out from it, blowing through his air and into his eyes.

"This place has been connected..." Behind them, Riku's small island disappeared.

"What was that?" Goofy asked.

"...tied to the darkness..." A small tremor formed.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing..." A bright flash of light came forth from the secert place and engulfed the whole island. The water on the shore turned dark, and the shoreline itself began to break up. The dock snapped and collapsed. The tree split open, revealing a strange area behind it that was mulitcolored. The island was half transformed into a twisted wasteland in the middle of nowhere. When the light subsided, Riku stood on the edge of the shore, his back turned to them.

"I knew it. A farse..."Sora said sadly.

"Look at the shore, Sora." Ryu said warrily.

"It's...Riku!" Aru said.

"Or Ansem in disguise. Ready guys?" Sora asked. They all nodded and ran towards him. The figure, whether Riku or Ansem, laughed.

"Look at this place." he said, in Ansem's voice. "To the heart seeking freedom, it is a prison...surrounded by water. But to the heart seeking solitude, it is the perfect cage. And so, the boy thought to escape this prison, and gave himself up to darkness, while the girl sought to put shackles on herself. I do not know who was more foolish-the boy who wanted more than anything to go, or the girl who never wanted to leave."

"Riku..." Sora said. The figure turned and Riku changed into Ansem's form. He was a tall man with tanned skin and bright, golden eyes. His long silver hair trailed down his back. Sora glared at him, but Ryu spoke first.

"You bastard. You captured Cedeile!" He was about to lunge at him, but Goofy, Aru and Donald held him back.

"Ryu!" Aru begged. Ryu gritted his teeth at the evil man.

"Control your temper, boy." he said. "Your voices can no longer reach him, or the girl. The most valuable piece of the puzzle-the heartblade master-is mine forever."

"You bastard, I'll kill you!" Ryu yelled, trying to break free. Ansem smirked.

"They both belong to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different! Darkness sprouts within it, grows, consumes it! Such is its nature! Purification may work for awhile, but it cannot completely rid the heart of darkness! That is what makes the Heartblade a useless weapon. It's master, however, she is quite useful to me. It doesn't matter though. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness from whence it came!" He vanished and appeared behind them. They all turned, Ryu trying the break free to kill the ruler of darkness, but Aru, Goofy, and Donald held him back, though it was a tough fight to keep him at bay. "Heh heh. Boy, you prove my point. You see, darkness is the heart's true esscence. And the anger inside you shows it."

"That's not true!" Sora and Aru yelled at the same time.

"Don't talk about Cedeile like she's some sort of object. She's a real person, and she's...she used to be alone alot as a kid. She's been really sad for a long time. I never knew exactly why, but she seemed to be that way...after her brother died." Sora said, adding the last part quietly. Ryu looked at him, suddenly understanding how it all fit together.

'Cedeile never told him...' he thought, relaxing. The others still clutched onto him, for fear he'd do something stupid.

"But you're wrong! The heart can be weak sometimes, but that's why it's not alone. The soul and body protect the heart and give it strength, so it's never alone! And the three unite together and give each other strength, which lets us go on, even when we're lost in darkness."

"You've come this far, and still you understand nothing. Still, you have learned to understand the trinity, to some extent. But you know nothing about the circumstance that brought you here." Ansem said.

"Does that matter so much?" Aru asked, releasing Ryu and standing up to her full height-which wasn't that impressive. "Does the past matter in the present? I have lost almost every memory of my past, having nothing to fall back on-yet does that stop me from going onward? I'm here, aren't I? I could've given up a long time ago, but I didn't. That's when I learned...THE PAST DOESN'T MATTER!"

"You are fools!" Ansem said, and rose in the air. "It's too late now! I'm so close! Rakuen is just within my grasp!" On the ground under him, his shadow changed and morphed into a dark spirt that rose from the ground and attached itself behind Ansem. "NO ONE WILL STOP MY QUEST TO RAKUEN!"

"Everybody ready?" Sora asked.

"We're all with you, Sora!" Donald responded. Sora looked to Ryu, who was stading next to him. The fragment hunter nodded and it was off into battle they went. Sora and Ryu ran in ahead of the group, and Ryu mangaged to get a few feet ahead of Sora. Aru stayed back, poised for an attack.

Ryu got the first chance to attack Ansem, who floated in the air, grinning evilly at him.

"THIS one is for CEDEILE!" He yelled as he jumped up and was ready to bring his sword down from above his head. He slashed downward, hoping to make a hit, but was stunned to find the shadow blocking it, holding the blade in it's two, twisted hands.

"Have you become aquainted with my guardian, boy?" he asked, smirking. The guardian threw down the sword, sending Ryu flying to the ground. Sora skidded to a halt as Ryu hit the sand, the yellow stuff blasting into the air. The guardian came down, and punched Sora hard in the chest, knocking the air out of him and sending him flying back a few feet. Ryu got up out of the sand while Ansem was distracted by that.

"You shouldn't have let your eyes off me!" He yelled, slashing across Ansem's back. It was hit, and Ansem fell forward. He turned to look at the hunter, glaring.

"I went on easy on you since you have nothing to do with this, but now I won't show anyone mercy!" The guardian disappeared from Ansem's back and a dark orb flew over to Ryu and slipped through his chest, grabbing onto his heart.

"GAH!" he yelled.

"Watch out, everyone!" Aru yelled from back where she stood. She reached out one of her hands, and vines twisted up in it, forming a huge arch. In her other hand, vines twisted out of her palm and around each other, to form an arrow. She latched it onto the bow and pulled back the string, taking aim. "WOODAGA ARROW!" She yelled. The arrow went flying towards Ansem. His golden eyes went wide-he couldn't call his guardian back quick enough. The arrow pierced his chest, and the vines unfurled from the end, wrapping themselves around him.

"Nice one, Aru!" Sora yelled. He lept forward and slashed Ansem with the keyblade a few times. Ansem called back his guardian out of Ryu, who was on the ground, trembling and shaking from the attack. The guardian came up and hit Sora, sending him back. Ryu crawled back up to the battle, spitting up blood as he went.

"Damnit. That thing...damn it all!" he muttered to himself, spitting more blood onto the ground.

"Ha ha. You mere children cannot defeat me. Already my guardian has used it's curse on the boy. You should've stayed out of it. you have nothing to do with all this, anyway." Ryu looked up at him.

"I don't have anything to do with this? Are you insane? I'm a fragment hunter! I have EVERYTHING to do with this! The fragments and the keyblade are connected, damnit! My family was at the Disaster of 500 years ago! I'm Ryosuke Takita of the Fragment Hunters and the Ryu Clan, and I'll be damned if you say I got nothing to do with all this!" Ryu charged forward, his blade meeting the guardian's arm.

"You are mistaken, boy. Besides, the knight always slays the dragon. And a dragon cannot fall in love with the princess." Ansem taunted.

"Oh yeah? Well, let it be written down for generations to come, that a dragon slayed the ruler of darkness!" he yelled, pushing Ansem back, not before the guardian ripped through his cloak and left some nice cuts on him.

"THUNDAGA!" Donald yelled, a few of the lighting bolts hitting Ansem. Goofy and Sora moved in, attacking with their own weapons.

"STARDUST CANNON!" Aru shot her spell at him, sending him flying. Suddenly, he just stopped fighting, and flew over to the tear in the world, that was a twisted place, raw gummi blocks all fused together, nothing like the island at all. They all collasped on the sand, resting after their long battle.

"What do we do now, guys?" Sora asked. Ryu stood up, wipeing off the blood that trickled down the side of his mouth.

"We keep fighting him untl he goes down. We have to stop him from getting to Rakuen!" Ryu said. Sora nodded. They all healed themselves and ran up to the rift in time. Sora lept through, followed by Ryu, but As Aru and the others went to go through, they were thrown back.

"What the-?" Donald asked.

"We've been locked out!" Goofy said.

"Oh no." Aru said. "Ah!" she suddenly yelled out. Her head began to pound furiously again, sending her to her knees in agony.

"Miss Aru is sick again, Donald!" Goofy yelled.

"Hey, rookie! Are you alright? Can you hear us?"

"Not now...not now..."she murmured to herself. "Not now..."

* * *

Inside the rift, Ryu and Sora stood, looking around the area for Ansem. 

"Where is he?" Ryu asked.

"I'm not sure. Did we see him come here?" Sora asked. There was no time to argue about it, for Darkside arose from the ground, having all the detail that Sora remembered from that night so long ago. "So, we meet again." Sora said.

"You two know each other?" Ryu asked.

"This thing was the first heartless I ever fought!" Sora said. "Let's go!" The two boys charged in, and made quick work of Darkside, chopping away at his hand and not sustaining much damage of any kind. Darkside disappeared and the boys were alone again, or so they thought.

"Bravo, dragon, and keyblade master." Ansem said, his voice booming, echoing off the walls. "I was hopeing to face you alone, keyblade master, but if the dragon wants to interfear, then I'll have to take care of him!" From out of the ground, a magic, clawed witch hand came, grasping Ryu around the neck and holding him up in the air.

"Ryu!" Sora yelled. He tried to slash his keyblade through the hand, but it passed right through the transluscent black form. Ryu grabbed at the fingers, trying to pry them off his neck, the nails leaving little, bleeding cuts on his skin. Sora turned back to Ansem, who came at him suddenly with a light shield, knocking him to the ground. He groaned in pain.

"Like I said to him before-the knight always slays the dragon." He taunted. Sora looked back up at the derranged man.

"Tell me, why are you DOING this?" he asked. "Why are you tearing our lives apart to find this 'Rakuen' place?" Ansem glared harder, and then put a hand to his face.

"Because..." his voice actually shook, taking Sora off guard. "I'm searching for her..."

"'Her?'" Sora asked. In the corner, flower petals began to swirl around. In them appeared a woman with long red braids, her eyes closed and her hands folded, smiling gently. Her hair blew slightly in the breeze. Sora thought the woman looked awfully famillar...

Sora's eye went wide.

"That woman...looks like Kairi!" Sora said, hardly believing it. Ansem flew over to the figure and put his arms around some invisable force field that held the woman within the flowers.

"Cyanna was the only woman I ever loved. She was so delicate, like a flower..."

"Why does she look like Kairi?" Sora asked. Ansem glared at him.

"Don't say that name!" he yelled. "Cyanna was delicate, and very frail. Still, she was unafraid of what would happen to her, as long as her child lived. Though I was glad to have a child, I did not think Cyanna would have to sacrifice herself."

"What are you blabbering about? You're not making any sense!" Sora yelled.

"THAT GIRL KILLED CYANNA!" Ansem yelled. "That girl, who was named Kairi, she KILLED my wife!"

"How? Kairi would never hurt anyone!" Sora insisted, not understanding anything. "How did she-?"

"Don't you see it yet? Don't you get it? Seven years ago, the girl landed on your island, her world was gone! Hallow Bastion, all the stories you've heard! Cyanna died in childbirth!" Sora's eyes went wide.

"You don't mean...You're the king of Hallow Bastion...and Kairi's father..." Sora hardly got it out. It was like his was choaking on his own words.

_"Who are you?" A younger Sora asked the red haired girl._

"The girl was the cause of my beloved's death. I hated the child for taking Cyanna's life. She looked so much like her though...I would've killed her off then if she didn't. But then, I learned she was of some importance to my quest. This whole time, my goal has been to find Rakuen, and Cyanna!" The woman disappeared, and tears freely flowed down Ansem's face, twsited with anger. "She's the seventh princess of heart, I had to keep her alive! My hatred for her will never cease! Yet, as long as she can serve some kind of purpose for me, I must keep her alive. At least till I get to rakuen!"

"You won't do that! Kairi didn't do anything! It's not her fault her mother died! It's so sad-you're her father and you don't even care about Kairi!" Sora said, crying as well, for Kairi.

"I told you! DO NOT SAY THAT NAME!" Ansem lashed out as Sora, sending a blast of dark waves at him. It threw him back to the ground, heaving for air. Ansem came forward again, a huge shield of energy surrounding him. It hit Sora and sent him flying again in pain.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy yelled. Aru's shaking became more violent. The keyblade pulsated in Sora's hand at that moment, and everything froze. Ansem stopped his assualt momentarily, and Aru froze for a moment, not even breathing.

"Miss Aru!" Goofy yelled. "Donald, she just stopped breathing!"

"What? But why? She's not hurt in any way!"

"Must be that sickness!" Goofy went down to help her.

"Don't touch her! I feel a great power trying to break through! It's gonna break everything apart!" As Sora flew through the air, he felt the pulsations of the keyblade in his hand, and they shook his body like never before. Everything seemed to stop, even time itself, and he couldn't feel himself fly through the air anymore. Suddenly, a soft, male voice whispered into his ear.

"Silvia..."

Then, time began again. Sora hit the ground, the keyblade went flying, Aru began shaking again, and her breathing came back, though ragged. The hand holding Ryu suddenly desintigrated and he fell to the ground, trying to catch his breath back in his empty lungs. Sora got up, and looked around for the keyblade. Ansem appeared right over him.

"Interresting. A heart is within the keyblade!" He said, before he sent his guardian into him. Sora cried out as the guardian worked it's curse on him. After a few moments, the dark spirit retreated and came behind him. "You are weak, keyblade master. You shall not stop my quest." Sora slowly pushed himself up, but Ansem threw him away again. Ryu got up, pulled out his sword, and charged at Ansem's back. At the last second, the guardian blocked his assulat, and forced him backwards.

"Sora, get up! I can't do this alone! We can beat him, but you have to help!" Ryu yelled. Sora pushed himself up slowly and faced Ansem. He raised up his hands above his head, and the keyblade came back into them, He swung it around and then pointed it out in front of him, glaring at Ansem. Blood ran down his cheek from a cut on the side of his head.

"I'll beat you. For Kairi." he hissed. Ryu smiled.

"About time." He said quietly. Sora lept forward and Ansem came at him. They exchanged three blows before flying apart, and the Sora came back at him. Ansem threw some darkness waves at him, But Sora flipped up in the air, avoiding them and then hit Ansem on his way to the ground again. They dealt some furious blows at each other, glaring and grunting with each hit. Ryu stood off to the side, still in a fighting postion. He figured if Sora wanted to fight Ansem alone, then he should let him. As much as he hated to admit it, he was starting to like the keyblade master.

Ansem dealt a rather stong blow on the keyblade itself, trying to force it out of Sora's hand. Sora recoiled, the keyblade nearly swinging out of his grasp, but he gripped it tighter and brought back around, hitting Ansem in the chest. The keyblade went through the man's sham body and pierced his guardian as well, who screamed out as the keyblade released it's holy force. Ansem went back and hit the wall. He then faded away. Sora panted for breath, exhausted from his battle. Ryu walked up to him, ad put a hand on his shoulder.

"That was a good fight." he said.

"Is it over?" Sora asked.

"Are you okay? You look like a mad man." Ryu said, slightly laughing. Sora shook his head, sweat flying off his skin and hair.

"Yeah." he anwsered. "Just angry. And sad...for Kairi."

"I know." Ryu said. Suddenly, everything around them faded away and the two began to float downwards into darkness.

* * *

Ansem's voice boomed out from every corner of this new darkness. 

"Behold the endless abyss!" he yelled. "Within it lies the heart of all worlds! KINGDOM HEARTS!" Aru seemed a little better, but still rather pale as she floated down in the darkness.

"I don't...feel good..."she said, nearly silent. From far in the distance, they could all make out a white door, floating in the emptiness.

"Are those the doors to Rakuen?" Ryu asked.

"Look as hard as you are able! You'll not see the smallest glimmer of light! From those dark depths are all hearts born-even yours..."Ansem sneered.

From below them, a huge ship sailed at them. It was more like a huge monter, heartless, or hell demon of some sort. The bow was a giant demon's head, it's red and violet skin twisted and riled. The body of the ship was a caged area that was blocked off by a magic field. Inside, they could make out a figure in red, laying on the floor...

"Cedeile!" Ryu yelled.

"Darkness conquers all worlds!" Ansem yelled. "And within this darkness, must lie the doors to Rakuen-where all wishes are granted!" Suddenly, Aru, Donald, and Goofy started floating away and into a black void, and then disappeared. Ryu and Sora began falling past the ship and into the infinite darkness. As Sora fell, he heard a famillar voice call out to him.

"Come on, Sora! I thought you were stronger than that!"

'Riku...' Sora stopped falling suddenly, and began to fly upwards. Ryu zoomed past him, still falling at high speed. Sora looked down as the fragment hunter's form got smaller.

"RYU! You have to believe in yourself!" Sora yelled. Ryu closed his eyes.

'What do I have to believe in anymore?"

_"Ryosuke! Promise me! Promise me you'll find all the fragments and be the best fragment hunter! Promse me!"_

_"Ryu!"_

'Cedeile...Seiki...' He felt the falling slow down a bit, although he continued to fall into the darkness. He cracked open his dark navy eyes to see a light come down to him, a blurry figure, wrapping its amrs around him shoulders. He smiled to himself, and the figure disappeared into many flecks of light that gathered around his back.

Sora had thought the fragment hunter was doomed,and was surprised when he soared back up to the same level as the keyblade master. Sora was awed at what he saw-off of Ryu's back were two, beautiful translucent wings, white and angelic like.

"Ryu...what the-?"

"I just did what you said. And I had a little help from an angel." he added, winking. He looked back at the wings. 'Cedeile, Seiki, this will help alot. Thank you both.'

"Let's fight him!" Sora said. Ryu agreed. The two boys drew their weapons and flew in. Now, Ansem was attached to the ship. He floated in the air, connected by wires in his back, looking much like the paintings of angels, except evil and twisted. His golden eyes were completely expressionless. But that didn't stop the two boys at all. They were back with a vengence, and they weren't about to quit now. Ansem's dark voice seemed to radiate from deep within the darkness as it taunted them. Wires shot up from the ship, trying to ensare the boys. They flew in, dodging the cables as best they could and went right in for Ansem. He now posessed a long, double bladed staff that he swung in a huge figure eight. Ryu and Soragot cut often, blood flying out of their new wounds. Sora satrted using his own magic, using Aero to protect himself from the brutal assualts. Ryu came in, countering the weapon with his own blade and blocking most of the shots. Sora tried to come in, but almost got hit by a laser, so he flew above the battle, avoiding the beams of killer light. Ryu and Ansem's weapons clanged against each other.

"Dragons were meant to be slain!" Ansem's voice echoed. Ryu was thrown back into the air. Sora came down and went to attack Ansem, but suddenly, hundreds of cables flew up from the ship, and Ryu screamed out. Sora turned around to see the most grotesque site he had ever had to see.

Ryu was hanging the air, his body almost in a cross form. The cables had all pierced through him-through his arms and legs and chest, and his wings, which bleeded clear blood that almost looked like sparkling tears. Ryu coughed blood up, the red liquid falling on the ship and the magic forcefield, sliding down it. Blood dripped down the cables as well, turning them red. The stench of it filled the air and made Sora feel nausous.

"RYU!" He yelled out in agony. He tuned back to Ansem, tears pouring out of his eyes. "LET HIM GO!"

"As you wish. But it is too late for the dragon." Ansem's voice said. The cables pulled out of him, and he gasped out, falling to the ground. Sora flew down to him and landed on the ship. He ran to the fragment hunter and gently lifted his bloody head.

"Oh, Ryu...say something. You can't die! Cedeile is waiting for both of us!" he said, trying to calm himself down, but this was pretty bad. Ryu was already covered in blood, and his breathing was getting shallow. Sora looked down at the keyblade. "I don't have alot of magic left-only enough for one last spell. You've been fighting with me this whole time, and I know Cedeile cares about you alot-enough to give you those wings. I'm going to give the last of my magic to you...becasue you're my friend." He raised the keyblade above his head with one hand and a light began to form above it. Ryu cracked his eyes open slightly, thinking he was just about to die. He smiled, blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth and his head fell to the side, his eyes closing, and his body became limp. Sora's eyes went wide and the keyblade fell from his head, the magic dying down.

He used his free hand to lift Ryu up a little more, and shifted him towards him to get a better look atthe fragment hunter.

"Ryu! Ryu! Come on, wake up! I'm going to heal you, it'll be okay! Ryu, I-...I'm not going to tell Cedeile you died!" Sora's chest heaved violently as he tried to hold down the sobs, but it was no use and it exploded forward. He let out a cry of anguish that echoed all through the darkness-the saddest sound that was ever heard.

* * *

_"Where am I?" Ryu asked, his body floating further down into the water. It was silent all around him. Suddenly, water rushed up past him, bubbles rose to the surface._

"RYU!"

_'Who's there? Go away. Let me sleep.' He thought, getting too tired to even speak. He was in so much pain, but he didn't know why. Bubbles blew by him again. He opened his eyes and saw the light from the surface getting farther and farther away._

_"No Ryu. You can't give up yet." a voice said. _

_"What's the point?"_

_"Have you forgotton your promise to your brother? What about Cedeile? Don't you want to see her again?"_

_"Yes." Ryu replied. "I want to see her again...and hold her...and tell her so much..."_

_"You can't quit now! Cedeile's so close to you! You've almost found her again! Sora needs you, too! He can't fight Ansem alone!" Ryu stopped falling. He opened his eyes with much effort and looked to where he heard the voice coming from._

_"Who are you?" he asked. A figure stepped forward. It was an exact reflection of him. "Good god...not another mimicing heartless."_

_"I'm not fake, Ryu. I am the inner you. I represent everthing you have to live for." The other Ryu said. "Ryu, you have to go back. It'll be hard, but you must do it. You cannot die. Do you understand? A dragon WILL slay a knight...and-" he added the last part slyly, smirking at his other self-" a dragon will fall in love with a princess." The real Ryu blushed furiously._

_"GOD! I'm not in love with Cedeile! I'm just trying to get back her heart!" he yelled. The other Ryu smiled, laughing._

_"That's it. You're getting back to your normal self. Now, are you ready to go back? I will take you there, and together, we'll fight." The other Ryu reached out his hand. The real Ryu sighed and grabbed his other self's hand._

_"Let's go." He said, and a bright light made everything fade away.

* * *

_

"RYU!" Sora yelled. Ryu's navy eyes came open, and he became aware of the massive pain that consumed his body. He looked at Sora. He was crying like a girl-and Ryu found it rather funny. He laughed slightly, even though it hurt. Sora stopped, opened his eyes, and looked at the fragment hunter.

"Hey." Ryu whispered. Sora sniffed, but smiled a huge grin.

"You jerk. I thought you really died. I didn't know what I was going to tell Cedeile." he said. Ryu shook his head and laughed slightly again.

"Don't tell her anything, now. I'm not gonna die yet."

"You're hanging onto life by a thread."

"I know. I nearly let go of myself entirely, but I knocked some sense back into myself." Sora looked at him weird, but Ryu shook his head. "Never mind." Sora grabbed the keyblade again and lifted it straight up into the air.

"Curaga..."he said softly. The holy bells appeared, and down showered healing sparkles of light. Ryu's eyes slightly widened when he realized what Sora was doing.

"That's the last of your magic!" Ryu said softly.

"I know. I'm using it to heal you. Because you're my friend now, Ryu." The blood faded away, and the puntcures closed. The rips and tears were fixed by the magic, and Ryu felt the pain subside. When the light was gone, Ryu was fully healed. Sora stood up, and helped Ryu up to stand. "Are you ready to fight again?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. This time, a dragon will slay a knight." He said. Sora dug into his pocket for a moment and then handed something red to Ryu. He took it in his hands and examined it. "This is Cedeile's bandanna!" He said. Sora nodded.

"I know. You hold onto it for now. Besides, I already have a good luck charm." he said, flashing Kairi's charm. Ryu nodded and placed the cloth inside his cloak. The two boys faced Ansem's body, glaring.

"I don't understand! The boy should've died! What did you do? Cure magic doesn't bring back the dead!" Ansem's voice said.

"That's because it'll take more than that to kill off one of us!" Ryu said. "Let's do it, Sora!" Ryu yelled. The two boys took flight once again and charged at Ansem. The bond between them stronger, they fought together with greater ease, their movements feeling natural to themselves and to the other, and soon, this new form of Ansem was defeated. His body retreated under a giant heartless symbol, and before him appeared a dark portal. The two decided to fly in.

* * *

It was dark all around them-really dark. Heartless were glaring at them from the darkness, and they were in huge numbers. Donald called out to them and joined them, healing them both, as they kind of needed it. 

"Damn it! We never get a break, do we?" Ryu yelled.

"They're only shadows! They're easy to take down!" Sora yelled, and the three took them down with a problem. A round orb-like and eye opened up behind them, lighting up the darkness. They attacked it and it burst into a flash of light. They were back out around the ship again, and a new portal appeared in front of the mouth of the ship. They fought the head to kill it and then went inside.

"Sora, Ryu, Donald!" Goofy called, joining them. They once again went through the same thing and destroyed all the heartless and the eye in the darkness, and were released. Once outside again, Ryu looked around for the other portal.

"Aru's the only one left. We've gotta find that portal! She's not in any condition to fight!" Ryu said, concerned.

"Up there! Sora said. The portal hovered above them. They all jetted up through it hopeing that Aru was still alive. When they entered the darkness, Ryu called out for her.

"Aru! If you're there, then anwser me!"

"Ryu!" Aru cried. He found her lying on the floor, looking just awful. Her breathing was ragged, and she still seemed sick. The heartless were crowded around her, looking on at the girl. Ryu slashed through them and kneeled beside her as she tried to sit up.

"What's wrong?" he asked as the others fought.

"I just feel so out of it. Ever since we got here, to Kingdom Hearts. It's almost like I've been here before."

"Don't talk! Just try to hold on for a little longer! We've almost beat Ansem! After we do, we'll all get out of here, and you can rest, okay?" he said, brushing away some of her purple hair. She smiled weakly.

"I'll do my best, Ryu." He nodded at her and then stood, shiled her from the heartless.

"Alright, I can take you!" he yelled. He killed off several with his blade as they jumped up on him. Soon, they were all defeated, and they all attacked the eye, and they were out-free of the dark void.

* * *

When they were outside of the last portal, the shield around the caged area of the ship broke off, permitting them to enter. They landed on the edge, and Ryu ran to Cedeile; Sora, Donald, and Goofy were close behind. Aru started to feel worse and worse, and collapsed onto her knees, clutching her head, and gasping for breath. 

"Cedeile!" Ryu yelled as he skidded to a halt beside her. She layed so perfectly still, her body unmarked by the keyblades, making Sora heave a sigh of relief. Ryu lifted her head and back slowly off the ground and gasped.

"She so cold..." he said quietly. Suddenly, before them appeared Ansem. He floated in the air and then slowly landed down on the floor.

"Ansem!" Sora and Ryu yelled. Ryu was about to pounce on their foe, but Sora put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on! Something doesn't seem right."

"You're correct, boy. This is just a hologram of me. My body is up there, recovering from your assualt." he glared at them slightly. Donald gasped out without warning, and Ansem's eyes went wide.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"A great power just broke forth!" Donald got out.

"I feel it." Sora replied.

"I don't even have magic and I can sense it. It covers up every presence in this place-even Ansem's evil aura!" Ryu said. They all felt it-it was coming from right behind them.

They slowly turned to see the cause of the distrubance, and what they saw surprised them. Someone was in the spot were Aru had been, kneeling on one knee. The figure rose slowly up their full height. They were tall-about the same height as Ansem's shoulders. It was a woman with rasberry colored hair. She shook her hair out of her eyes. On her face were round glasses, and from behind them, bright mint green eyes looked out at them. Her hair was simillar to Aru's style-a bun was tied on the back of her head, with the short strands hanging on the sides of her face. She wore curious clothing-a dark cerulean body suit that went to the base of her neck, and lose brown material, tied on top of the right shoulder, and tied around the waist by a rope. It hung down to half way down her theighs, splits running up the sides. Her shoes were lose, cream colored boots with small heels. They were all awed by this new person.

"Who are you?" Sora asked. The woman smiled as she stepped forward, a look of confidence on her face.

"I...am Hikari Tagami."

* * *

6H:Aw yeah! What you have just read is two hours of work one day, then four hours the next day, a break for dinner, and then another twenty mintues of work! YEAH! I was listening to the radio alot while I wrote this. Thank god for WRRV! 

Anaretsu: God, that chapter was LONG!

6H:Well, it kind of had to be. I really wanted the next chapter to be a certain SOMETHING that I can't say, but it's going to reveal exactly who Hikari Tagami is, and what happend to Aru! But this was a really great chapter to write. Sorry if is was so borring at some parts, but this is the moment I've been dreaming of! You have no idea how long I've waited to write those last four words of the chapter.

Anaretsu: How pathetic.

6H:Yeah, yeah. Anyway, next chapter-ALL is revealed...well, not really-but MOST of it! Including the truth behind Aru's past and her true purpose, and Hikari Tagami's identity!


	75. Fragment 74:Hikari Tagami

6H: Welcome to chapter 74-the chapter I've been waiting for months to write!

Anaretsu: Oh joy.

6H: Shut it, you. Anyway, it's time for a little side note on the mysterious new person, Hikari Tagami, and her name. Hikari is japanese for 'light' and her last name, Tagami, is a spoof on the word 'kagami' which means 'mirror.' Put em together and what do you get? 'Light mirror!' Keep that in mind as you read about her.

Anaretsu: Good god, it's so obvious what's going on!

6H:Maybe to you, but not to them. READ ON, my faithful readers!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragements

Fragment 74-Hikari Tagami

* * *

"I...am Hikari Tagami." she replied. She walked towards them, her confidence never fading as she stared down Ansem-the ruler of darkness. "I was the greatest blacksmith mage, and master mage, of my time. You could say, that because of me, all this began. To think Mallificent had searched all over to seek me out, and here I was, right under her pointly, little nose." She stoped beside Sora, still looking directly at Ansem. "You could say, that it is you, Ansem, that causes me to awaken at last, but I don't think that's entirely true." Sora looked up at her, warrily, and she noticed this. She turned to him and smiled.

"Huh?"

"I have been waiting a long time to meet you, keyblade master. I'm glad I am now able to appear before you. Unfortunatly, I was also hopeing to meet face to face with the heartblade master as well, but..." She looked over at Cedeile's body. "She's not here right now. But thanks to you, that was possible. And I see now it needed to be possible. Let me see the keyblade for a moment." she said. Sora reluctantly handed it to her, and recieved a death glare from Ryu that practically screamed 'You're an idiot, Sora!' Hikari ran her hands down the long shaft.

"Is there something wrong with it, Miss Tagami?" Goofy dared to ask.

"Ah, there's nothing wrong at all. I was just looking for something. It seems that it hasn't really been so long since I last held the keyblade in my hands." She said.

"Were you a former master?" Sora asked. Hikari looked at him surprised, but then it went away and was replaced with the confidence.

"No, not a master. But I do watch over ever master and weilder of the keyblade AND the heartblade. You see, I created the two weapons. I am the one who welded the Keyblade and Heartblade, 500 years ago." Everyone's eyes went wide.

"You are the creator of the keyblade!" Ansem demanded. Hikari looked over at him.

"I am."

"I remember Mallificent was searching for the welder of the keyblade and heartblade. She thought it was Silver Eye, but it wasn't. To think it was a woman..." Ryu said.

"For 500 years, I have been haunting this place, trapped by my own mistakes. This is where I died, after all."

"You're dead!" Sora yelled.

"Yes. But I should go back to the beginning."

"Woman! Don't you dare ignore me!" Ansem yelled. She turned to him again, anger in her eyes.

"Ansem! You've been causing madness for the past fourteen years! You have to stop now! You cannot find what you seek-it is not here!"

"Then tell me where Rakuen is!"

"I don't know! But it is somewhere in one of the worlds!"

"The worlds?" Sora questioned.

"The present world, the world of light, the world of darkness, and the world of In-Between." Hikari replied. She turned over the keyblade and, using her sleeve, rubbed off some tarnish. "Come here, keybade master." He came closer and saw what had been previously disguised. Clearly scratched into the keyblade's metal was Hikari's name, and a deep chip in the metal.

"What is that dent from?" he asked.

"That chip there is from where the heartblade came. While I completed it, a piece of metal chipped off the keyblade, and from it came the heartblade. I had never intended to create two weapons. The heartblade is very mysterious to me. But like I said before..."She glared up at Ansem. " I'll start at the beginning. 500 years ago, the worlds were one, ruled by Light, In-Between, and Darkness, formerly dark. King Aruther called me to his court one day, and told me he was worried about the growing power of the darkness. He wanted me to create a weapon that could stop this darkness. And that's how we decided to make the keyblade."

"Lies." Ansem hissed at her.

"I don't lie. You do, however." She sneered. "Why are you doing this, Ansem? The whole universe has been put in danger because of you. I don't know why this sudden change happened in you. YOU used to be the keyblade master, many years ago." The group gasped, and Ansem's eyes narrowed.

"Him?" Sora asked, disgusted. "HE was the keyblade master! No way! I won't believe it! He's pure evil!"

"He didn't use to be." Hikari replied. "I'm sure you've heard the legend of the keyblade. The master either saved the worlds with light, or plunged them into darkness. They got that from fact, however. The keyblade's powers come with a terrible price, one that I did not put in place."

"What price is it?" Ryu asked. Sora was clearly afraid of finding out.

"The keyblade master has a choice- he can either throw the worlds into oblivion and live in the light forever...or he can save the worlds, at the price of casting himself into oblivion." Sora's eyes went wide.

"No..."

"Ansem, in order to save the worlds, chose to take on the curse of oblivion. That is why he is like this." Hikari looked sad now. "I have watched the masters through the centuries since my death, and it pains me to see them suffer. They are like my children, but I have no way to protect them from the pact of the keyblade." She looked down at the keyblade disdainfully. "Just another of my mistakes."

"What happened after you made the keyblade?" Ryu asked.

"It took a long time to create it. It had most forms of magic intertwined within it, and it needed to have enough power to fight the heartless. When it was finished, and the heartblade layed beside it, there was one problem left to solve. And that was, how do we know who is worthy to weild the keyblade? The heartblade seemed to have it's own aura and it's own way of judgement, but the keyblade was still like an oridnary weapon. King Aruther and I decided that the keyblade had to have it's own heart. I was going to create and artifical one using my mystical powers, but then...that's when she came." Hikari bowed her head in shame. "That girl who knew that the darkness was coming, and knew this had to be her path. A girl came to the palace dressed in white clothes, and said she would sacrfice herself so that the keyblade could have her heart."

"Oh my god..."Ryu murmured.

"We said no at first- that there had to be another way, but she inisted that she wanted to do this. It was her mission she said. Her name...was Silvia."

'Silvia!' Sora thought. "I've heard that name before!'

"Unwillingly, we took her heart and sealed it within the keyblade. But her body and soul were left-she wasn't dead. We decided to honor her-and protect her- by sealing her body and soul inside a glass panel that was enchanted by magic."

"Then...Silvia's heart is in the keyblade?" Sora asked. Hikari turned to him.

"Do you understand why the heartblade master didn't become a heartless, or die for that matter?" she asked him. He nodded. "It is because the dark keyblade made by Ansem has the power to unlock hearts, and yours has the power to lock them. The way they hit her was important. Only by a hair, did the dark one pierce her first, but then yours locked her heart and sealed it-but the force seperated her body from her heart and soul. Right now, her soul is shielding her heart from Ansem. If the trinity is seperated, then a person will die. But if two parts are together, then that person can continue to live- they just won't exist."

"Aren't you going to reveal my plot, Hikari Tagami?" Ansem bellowed. A strong wind blew through them, and distracted them as a small, winged heartless went into Ryu's cloak and grabbed the bottle of fragments.

"No!" Ryu yelled. "Give those back!" The heartless delivered the bottle to Ansem. Behind him, a glass panel began to appear, with many chuncks missing, but most of them filled.

"This whole time, I as well have been gathering the fragments. This is their purpose-to keep Siliva sealed away! But once I place these last fourty in the puzzle, she will be freed again!"

"The fragments are Silvia?" Ryu asked, confused.

"No Ansem! Don't bring Silvia back from her confinement! Her presence defies the rules of existance and non-existance, and it being released could make the whole UNIVERSE unstable!" Hikari yelled.

"Ha. I'm through listening to you."

"The heartless went after Siliva on that day 500 years ago, the day I died here in the darkness, alone. I tried to save the keyblade and the heartblade as I escaped, and the castle was infested with them. I saw them going for her, so I took the heartblade and smashed the panel into many, uncountable pieces. I escaped with the fragments, but I had to leave the two weapons behind, for the masters of that time had been chosen. Don't you get it? Bring Silvia back will only cause her more suffering. I'm begging you, Ansem! Let her rest in peace! Don't let the past be repeated!" Hikari pleaed, falling to her knees.

"I've come this far, to find the pure heart that could unlock the doors of Rakuen. The heartblade master has the purest heart, and Silvia has the last rose!" Ansem declared.

"So Silvia was the last princess of heart?" Sora yelled over the storm.

"Yes. She had a very pure heart. Possibly the purest of all hearts ever in time. I can't explain it, but it's like Silvia isn't of the world or plane." Hikari replied. Ansem crushed the bottle that the fragments were in, and they blew out of his hand and fell into place. The picture on the glass was a profile of a girl with long hair that blew up behind her as she floated, partially curled up in a ball, her arms and hands hangning limply at her sides. The lines began to light up, and then a great power burst forth. The keyblade began to pulsate rapidly.

"Is that Silvia's heart?" Sora asked.

"It's responding to her body, fool!" Ansem declared. When the light cleared. Silvia's small, frail form appeared, hanging limply in the air. Her knee length hair was a white-ish gold color, and the simple dress she wore was also white. "At last, Silvia has been brought back!" he began laugh manicly.

"We have to stop him!" Donald yelled.

"How?" Goofy asked. Before any of them could do anything, Ansem's hologram grabbed Silvia and disappeared with her in the darkness. The ship lurched to one side, knocking them all over.

"No! Silvia!" Sora yelled. The ship became steady again, and they all began to stand up. Ryu looked behind them, searching for the small mage.

"Aru?" he asked, not seeing her anywhere. He turned to Hikari. "What did you do with Aru!" He demanded. Hikari looked at him with her fierce eyes.

"I am Aru, and Aru is me." she replied. All there eyes went wide.

"What?" Ryu asked.

"Aru is me, and she is not me. I am her light side, and she is my dark side. We cannot exist without each other now."

"I don't understand! Are you saying that you and Aru are the same?" Ryu asked.

"No. We're not the same at all. We only share a body. We have our own heart and soul, however. Aru...is like my shell..."

"Your shell?" Ryu glared at her.

"Maybe that was the wring word to use. But I must share her body. It is the only way I can exist in this world. But there is something inside her...the power oppisite light."

"You mean there's DARKNESS inside her?" They all exclaimed. Hikari shook her head slowly.

"I don't think it's darkness at all. I think that it's the last bit of dark that remains. It had hopes for the future, and it needed to seek refuge from it's corrupted self, so it sent itself into Aru to protect itself, and decided to rely on her to carry on the power of dark. That is what kept me sealed away."

"Then how did you awaken? Why haven't you appeared until now? And why do you have such a sinister aura around you?" Donald demanded, at last being able to speak. Hirkari laughed and smirked at him.

"You really don't like me, do you? Is it because a rookie is more powerful than you? Well, I have mastered every type of magic, including light, as you've seen before."

"That was you?" Ryu asked. "Every time, that was you!"

"I only had a desire to protect Aru. That was the only way. My aura isn't sinister- you only make it out that way because the dark is mixed in with it. I do have a huge amount of power. I was the greatest mage of my time, and I probably still am." Donald scowled at her.

"But how did you awaken again?" Ryu asked.

"When Riku and Aru met in Monstro, Ansem had hidden himself in the back of Riku's head. That presence caused me to awaken, and ever since then I have been waking more and more. I couldn't appear until now for two reasons. My presence is strongest in the place, because I died here. For 500 years I was here, and now that my body came back, I could come forth. Second was Aru's will. You were curious as to why she was getting sick? I'm afraid that's my fault. My power was a bit much for her, and I am sorry about those images you saw. Those are some of my memories that slipped through." Hikari said. "From now on, I wish to aid both of the masters as best I can. This war will be unlike any other before it, and I feel that the worlds my be shaken to their very cores and the powers may become so unbalanced that everything is destroyed." She approached Sora who was standing off to the side. She knelt down before him on one knee and handed the keyblade back to him, her head bowed. "I am in your service now, keyblade master. I am on your side." He accepted the keyblade back from her.

"Thank you, Hikari. I hope that we can help you."

"I've made so many mistakes." she said.

"Don't worry about it. We still have Silvia's heart, after all. We'll find her again." She looked up at him.

"Please, guard her heart well, keyblade master. If she awakens...I don't know what Ansem is planning, but she CANNOT awaken." He nodded.

"What about Cedeile?" Ryu asked. Hikari stood up and turned to him.

"You have a part of her, don't you?" she asked. Ryu looked confused for a moment, and then realized what she meant. He took the bandanna out of his cloak.

"You mean this?" he asked.

"Yes. Use that to find her her. Now, I'm going to go back behind my mirror. Aru will return to you. But don't worry-I shall be able to return whenever I want from now on." she said.

"Thank you, Hikari." Sora said again. She nodded in approval and then began to fade out. Aru came back into focus, sitting on the floor, her eyes wide with terror.

"Aru?" Ryu asked. She looked up at him.

"I'm not me at all." she replied. "I'm Hikari Tagami. I know everything now." she seemed sad. Ryu walked over to the edge of the ship, looking down into the never ending darkness. Suddenly, he saw a glimmer of light. He smirked to himself.

"Ryu?" Aru asked. "What are you doing?" He turned back and smirked at them all.

"I'm gonna take a deep dive." He said. To everyone's horror, he jumped off the edge of the ship, falling down into the abyss.

"Ryu!" They all yelled. Sora turned back to Aru.

"Aru, stay here and protect Cedeile's body! The three of us will go get Ryu. Or do you want one of us to stay behind?"

"No, go on. I need some time to think about all this." she said, sniffing a bit. Sora nodded, and the three of them lept over the side after Ryu. Aru turned back to Cedeile's body, and began to cry. "I have no idea who I am anymore. I was never me. I'm not even a real human." she said. A figure appeared on the other side of the ship and walked towards her.

"You're who you percieve yourself as, Aru." A famillar voice told her. She looked up. The figure knelt down before her and smiled.

"Riku..." she said softly. "I missed you."

"Aru, you can be you, but only if you chose to. If you stay here, thinking you're nothing more than a lost shadow, then you'll never be able to be anything more than that. And remember, you're real to me."

"But I'm so confused!" she cried, throwing herself on him and holding onto him tightly. He put his arms around her and tried to comfort her. "Am I Hikari Tagami? Or am I Aru? I don't have a past!" she sobbed. "I don't have a family, or anyone at all. All I have is darkness!"

"That's not true. You have a future, and that's what you must look towards. And besides..." He pulled away so he could look right into her eyes. "...if you have darkness, then you have me too."

"Thank you, Riku." she said.

"I came here to give you something." He said. From out of his back pocket he showed her something famillar.

"The chain!" she said. She pulled out her own. His was the other half of the heart and the necklace.

"I'm giving this part to you, because it's too dangerous for me to have it. Ansem is after it, Aru, because this chain is the seal over my heart. He gets his hands on this, then he gets me." Aru's eyes went wide.

"You mean you gave me the first half-"

"I knew I was fighting a losing battle, so I gave you half of my heart to guard, so I would be able to depend on part of myself not being taken. Now, you need the other half. I've lost my body, but I still have the other two parts of my trinity-soul and heart. I will take my body back eventually." He handed the other half to her and the two became a whole. She looked up at him.

"Riku, I promise I'll guard this for you."

"I know you will." He said, standing, his touch leaving her. She grabbed onto his hand.

"Don't go!"

"I have to. But remember, you're not Hikari Tagami-you are Aru. You can be anyway, if you want to."

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked.

"Yes. I'll come back. One day, anyway. We'll meet again."

"I'll wait for you."

"I know you will." He said sadly. "Aru, don't forget this-I love you, and that makes you real. I'll always be there to make you know you're real." He said, as he faded back into the darkness.

"I love you, Riku! I'll wait forever if that's how long it takes for you to get your body back!" she yelled out to him. He completely disappeared, but Aru was not sad. She lifted the chain over her head and placed it around her neck, where it hung safely.

'He's right, you know.' Hikari said in the back of her mind. Aru nodded.

'Yes. I can be myself. I'm not just a shell.'

* * *

Ryu fell faster and faster through the darkness, the cold wind whipping by him, but he wasn't afraid. He felt Cedeile down here, in this darkness. That's when he saw it-a bright orb of light deep down in the depths. He felt him gain control over his fall and slowed, letting himself enter the orb.

Up behind him, Sora and the others were racing to save him from death when they too saw the light. They all came to a stop outside the orb, looking at it in wonder. Even in this dark place, it never lost it's light.

"Let's follow him!" Sora said, about to go in, but Goofy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold up there, Sora. Do you know what this is? This here is Miss Cedeile's soul and heart!" He said.

"How do you know that?" Donald asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Donald? Something that can keep it's light in the dark-the heart of the hearblade master! Let's give them time alone, Sora."

_"It's not like we're completely cold and wouldn't let you say goodbye to your girlfriend in private."_

"Okay." Sora said, remembering Ryu's words from Traverse Town.

* * *

When Ryu's eyes adjusted to the harsh light, he saw her, her back to him, standing off by herself. She stood so still, he wasn't sure she was real. This place was devoid of shadow, and all around him seem to sparkle. He felt like he was in some kind of church, the way the colors were reflected on the walls. Cedeile slowly turned around, her emerald eyes smiling.

"Cedeile." He said, happy to finally see the true her. He smile grew wide and she ran to him.

"Ryu! I knew you would find me here! I tried to call out to you, because you were so close to me!" she almost tackled him to the ground, she came at him with such force. He gratefully hugged back.

"I'm glad to see you again!" He said. "I came for you, so that we could go back together. Alot has happened since the last time we met. Like Aru is really Hikari Tagami, or something. I'll have to fill you in later, I guess." They pulled apart and smiled at each other again. Then he remembered that she didn't quite look right and he pulled her bandanna out of his cloak. "I've been holding onto this for you." He said. He took it in his two hands and attempted to tie it in her hair, but he wasn't sure how. She watched his arm as he tried and then smirked at him when he was done.

"Ryu, you're horrible at this." She said. Truthfully, it was tied on a little crookedly. He crossed his arms.

"Geez! You think you would be more grateful!" He said. She smiled at him, laughing and he sighed. He placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair a bit. "Ready to go back?" he asked. She nodded.

"Can you take me back to my body?" She asked.

"Sure." He anwsered. She nodded and the light faded out.

* * *

Ryu was back in the darkness, Sora and the others around him.

"You followed me?" he asked.

"Well, when you jumped like that, I thought-" Sora went to say, but Ryu interupted.

"Thanks for having faith in me." he said. "Come on, let's go back. I have to deliver this back to Cedeile."

"What?" The three asked. He opened his hands and showed them the little light that was inside of them.

"See? Come on, let's go." They rose up again, flying past the darkness, and made it back to the ship, where Aru was waiting. He walked forward, to Cedeile's body and opened his hands, letting her soul and heart fall into her body. All around them, lights appeared and began to fly around them. They all watched as the blue orbs circled around.

"What are they?" Aru asked.

"The true power of darkness-dark." Sora anwsered. "They're granting our wish. And Cedeile's." Suddenly, Cedeile's hand moved, and her emerald green eyes came open for the first time in awhile. She sat upright and stretched out her arms.

"Geez! I'm so stiff from laying around!" she said. The others laughed. Aru cried out and got Cedeile in a huge hug.

"Cedeile! I missed you so much! We all thought you died!" she cried. Cedeile smiled.

"Thank you, Aru. But don't worry now-I'm back for good!" She looked over at Sora. "Hey there." she said. He nodded, tears running down his face.

"Cedeile..."

"Stop crying, Sora. You look like a little girl when you do." He stopped, his face becoming annoyed.

"I do not!" he yelled back. Cedeile pulled out of Aru's grasp and stood up, confronting him.

"You do too, you little girl!" she teased, sticking her tounge out at him.

"Shut up! I was worried about you!"

"Thanks, Sora!" she replied, grinning. He pouted at her.

"You really can be such a jerk." he said. She laughed.

"Ahem. How about some graditude for the one who saved you!" Ryu said, his arms crossed. She walked over to him.

"Thanks for saving me..." she moved in closer and put her fingers in his hair, and then ran them through it. "...Ryosuke..." she whispered the last part. His face flammed up red as he backed away from her. Sora was in a state of shock at his best friend's actions.

"God! What the hell is up with you?" Ryu yelled at her. She laughed at his expression.

"Gotcha!" she said.

"Bastard! You're an idiot, you know?" He said. Sora walked up and pushed the two apart, blushing himself a little.

"You guys forget, Ansem is still up there! Let's go take him down!" He said. Cedeile smirked.

"Oh yeah! Time for soem payback!" She whipped out the heartblade. "Okay, who's with me?" Everyone took out there own weapon of choice and zoomed upwards towards the last fight.

* * *

6H: HA HA! Cedeile's back with a vengence!

Anaretsu: who cares?

6H: How about that plot twist? YOU NEVER SAW IT COMING! Ah ha ha! It was great to leave you all in suspense about Aru, and I almost blabbed a few times, but I kept it till the end!

Anaretsu: Just shut up and say the chapter is over!


	76. Fragment 75:Final Battle! Closing the Do...

6H: Welcome back all! This chapter may not be so long. It's almost the end, so I'd like to give out one last gift... Cedeile, Aru, and Ryu plushies! A set for everyone! Let's begin now.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Fragment 75-The Final Battle! Closing the Door

* * *

They all flew up and hovered in the air in front of Ansem's body. He was ready for them, his double bladed weapon ready for them, and they were ready for him. Cedeile, Sora, Ryu, and Goofy went in first. Cedeile hit him twice, purifying light erupting from the slashes, then Sora landed a few hits. Ryu and Goofy came up from behind, frocing Ansem back. He came at them, cutting them both. Cedeile flipped back, floating upside down for a few mintues.

"WOODAGA ARROW!" Aru yelled. The arrow shot towards him, but he slashed it in half before it hit.

"FIRAGA!" Donald cried, but again, it was blocked.

"What do we do now?" Cedeile screamed.

"Cedeile! That white thing hanging out of your pocket!" Sora yelled. Cedeile was confused at first, but then looked down. The white ribbon Nabuki gave her back in Traverse Town was there.

_"This ribbon is an attachment for the heartblade. It will unleash a great power-the heartblade's most powerful attack at this point..."_

'Nabuki...' She grabbed it and yanked it out of her pocket. She latched it onto the heartblade, and a white light burst from it. When it cleared, the heartblade was entirely white, and slightly shorter than before. The single ribbon was tied in a one looped bow at the base of the white heart. With a new power armed, Cedeile charged back in.

"WHITE PURIFICATION!" She yelled. A huge cross of white light hit Ansem dead on. His voice screamed out. "Take that, bastard-for keeping me down and out!" Sora went in and wailed on him. Cedeile came in as well, and used white purification over and over again.

"AQUAGA!" Aru cast the spell expertly.

"THUNDAGA!" Donald yelled, swinging his staff. Goofy hurled his shield at Ansem, knocking him over, much to everyone's delight. Ryu rammed his sword through Ansem's body and then cut him lose of the cables.

"One more time!" Cedeile yelled. The heartblade changed from being white to it's miracle form. "LAST SECOND MIRACLE!" She yelled, directing the attack straight at Ansem. The keyblade in Sora's hand began to glow a dark light, and then exploded. when the smoke cleared, the Keyblade had changed forms yet again-to the Oblivion Keyblade.

"TRINITY LIMIT!" Sora yelled, sending the force at the ruler of darkness as well. That birght light, for only a moment, filled that darkness, and all of End of the World, with light. It was over.

Ansem was defeated.

* * *

"No!" Ansem yelled, going to the doors of Kingdom Hearts. "I haven't lost yet! Behind these doors, lies all the power I will ever need!" He turned to the white doors. "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!" he yelled.

"Good god, no." Cedeile said, smacking her forhead. "Can't he just DIE already!" The doors lurched open slowly, darkness pouring out along the ground. Aru became Hikari Tagami briefly.

"Ansem! Stop this now!" she yelled. Ansem held out a hand and the darkness struck her, forcing her to change back into Aru.

"Aru!" Cedeile yelled.

"I'm okay." She said, getting back up. Sora came out in front of the group.

"Hold it Ansem!" Sora said. "You can't win! Not with the power beyond _those_ doors!"

"What the hell are you blabbering about?" Ryu asked him. Sora ignored him, a look of confidence and triumph on his face.

"How can you be so sure? Light will always fall to darkness!" Ansem said.

"That doesn't matter, because I know now..." Sora began to say. Cedeile realised what he knew to, and stepped forward to join him.

"Kingdom Hearts is LIGHT!" They both shouted. And true to their word, the doors released a great light that blinded Ansem, and he began to fade away.

"No...how can this be? Light...? Just when I ws so close to Rakuen! Cyanna...I did it for you!" Ansem whispered before he was completely gone. The light subsided, and they saw their victory. They all cheered and celebrated briefly. Sora and Cedeile hugged each other and jumped up and down in the air like they were on a sugar high.

"YES!" Ryu said, clenching his fists in triumph. Aru and Donald grinned at each other and nodded, acknowledging a job well done. Goofy cheered and threw his hat in the air. But there was work still to be done. They flew to the door and stood in front of it. Cedeile whistled.

"These are pretty impressive." she said.

"No time to admire them, Cedeile!" Sora said. "We have to close them!"

"Wha-? But how? They're HUGE, if you didn't notice!" she yelled.

"Come on! There's six of us, after all. We can get them closed." Ryu said.

"Let's do it then!" Donald said. Cedeile, Ryu, and Sora took one side, Aru, Goofy and Donald took the other. They pushed as hard as they could, their feet slipping in the sandy ground. Goofy decided to peek around the door.

"Whoa!" he said.

"Stop staring and keep pushing!" Donald yelled.

"But-" Goofy said. Cedeile peeked aroudn the door too.

"HOLY DAMNIT TOHELL!" she yelled.

"That's a new one." Ryu grunted as he was pushing on the door.

"No! Look!" She yelled again. They all did and gasped. Beyond the door, everything was twisted and evil, and among the carnage, an uncountable horde of heartless waited for them.

"Damnit! I can't purify them ALL!" Cedeile yelled.

"We gotta close the door!" Aru said. Some of the heartless began to approach.

"It's no good!" Sora said. "We won't make it!"

"Come on, damn it!" Ryu strained. Aru fell against the door, completely out of energy.

"I can't..."

"No! Keep going! You guys-!" A famillar voice pleaded. Two hands grabbed the door from the inside. Aru and Sora looked up. Those black gloves looked awfully famillar.

"Riku!" Everyone cried out.

"Come on! I'll help too! Let me try to make up for my sins!" He said. Sora nodded and they all began to pull the door closed. Still, the door hardly moved for them, and the heartless were coming closer. Some were even reaching through the door and grabbed at them, their clawed hands leaving bleeding cuts in their skin. One grabbed Cedeile's leg up near her shorts, she screamed and whipped out her heartblade, wacking it's head off and then puverizing it to death.

"Cedeile, get a grip!" Ryu yelled as one clawed through his arm.

"Sorry! I can't help it if the heartless are perverts! That thing was trying to go right up my shorts, I swear it!" she yelled back at him.

"It's no good! We aren't gonna make it!" Sora shouted. One came out and left four claws marks across his face. He fell backwards, crying out in pain as blood dripped down his face.

"Sora!" Cedeile cried. She held out a hand to him to help him up. He took it, stood back up again, and pushed with all his might. Still, the door refused to budge.

"If we don't close it, then the heartless will disrupt the balance even further, thus throwing everything into chaos!" Aru yelled.

"You forgot the part where we DIE!" Cedeile added, kicking another back behind the door.

"I'll help you guys now!" A voice called out. Donald and Goofy thought it was an awfully famillar voice, and they looked beyond the door as a bright light shone out. The others followed suit. There stood a figure-the figure of King Mickey, with a keyblade so much like Sora's, yet different.

"Another keyblade?" Ryu asked.

"Your majesty?" Donald and Goofy yelled out.

'That's the king of this time? I really have been dead for centuries.' Hikari Tagami said in Aru's mind. She would've laughed if the situation wasn't so dire.

"Now, masters, let us close the door for good! This darkness was never meant to exist in our world!" Mickey said. Cedeile and Sora looked at him in shock.

"But doing that will-" Donald was about to say, but Mickey shook his head.

"Don't worry. That door that leads to light will always be there. Rakuen is still closed."

"Sora, Cedeile-you can trust the king!" Goofy assured them. Riku looked back at the heartless. They were swarming up now like never before. He turned back to them.

"Hurry you guys! We don't have much time!"

"Riku!" Aru cried. He turned back to her and looked at her sad crimson eyes. He smiled at her.

"Don't you remember? We'll see each other again-I swear it."

"I know." Aru said. "Just-"

"Not now! Sora, Cedeile-!"

"All of you have done well." Mickey said. "Donald, Goofy, thank you for your unshaking loyalty." They all shoved on the door with all their force and it began to shut. Riku turned back to Sora one more time.

"Take care of her." He said. Sora nodded and with that, the doors went shut and Riku disappeared from view. The two masters jumped back and extended their weapons up the the air. A light built up underneath them and then radiated upwards, making them sparkle in gold. The energy built up and radiated outwards, like huge angel wings. They pointed their weapons at the door.

"Be sealed forever!" They both yelled. The light flew up the door and a click was heard, signifying the door was locked. On the other side, Riku looked at the doors happily as they were locked.

'Aru...'

And it was done. The darkness was sealed forever, but it wasn't so happy at all. Aru cried silently as the door faded out. Ryu looked on solemnly. Donald and Goofy watched on in sorrow as the door faded away...for now. When it was finshed, the light died down, and that was it. Cedeile and Sora looked at each other. They both were crying.

"It's not the end of them, right?" Cedeile asked.

"No. Riku's strong..." Sora replied, unsure. Cedeile looked back at where the door had been.

* * *

_"You're such a jerk!" an eight year old Cedeile yelled, her black hair swinging out behind her as she threw a punch at a nine year old Riku. "I can't believe you!"_

_"Yeah?" He asked, punching back. He hit her dead on and she staggered backwards, holding her cheek. She spit on the ground. "You are the most anti-girl I have ever seen!" he retorted._

_"That's it! I'm going to beat your brain in!" she yelled, tackling him to the ground._

_"Stop it, you two!" Kairi begged._

_"Lighten up, Riku! You know how angry Cedeile can get!" Sora called. Riku shook the sand out of his hair. _

_"You never learn!" Riku yelled. He went to punch her again, but she blocked him and she punched him with her clenched fist right in the nose. He fell backwards again and she pinned him down, holding his waist between her knees and holding down his arms with her hands._

_"See how it feels?" she yelled. "You know nothing about me! You only think you do!" She was about to hit him again when she noticed the blood streaming down his face and the sad look in his eyes. She gasped and slowly got off of him. They were both covered in bruises and dirt. Cedeile had one of her teeth missing, but it was loose anyway. Cedeile looked at him, not knowing what to say. Their friends on the sidelines watched in suspense as they eyed each other. Then Riku stood up and walked over to her. He offered his hand._

_"Well?"_

_"Huh?" she asked._

_"Come on! I'll take you home. We're both a mess anyway." He said. Cedeile took his hand and he pulled her up. She looked at the ground, embaressed. "What?" he asked, annoyed with her._

_"...I'm sorry, Riku." she said. He was taken aback at first, but then hid it._

_"Whatever."

* * *

_

'Riku...we used to fight alot, about stupid things. And then our moms would yell at us because of it. Almost weekly they had to bandage us up and lecture us about violence. Where did those days go, Riku? Will we ever be able to live on the island again?'

Suddenly, the ground began to shake beneath them.

* * *

6H: Next chapter is the last. FMV time! 


	77. Final Fragment:Aftermath

6H: Welcome to chapter 76, the very last 'chapter' chapter of Shattered Fragments. There are some CoM and KH2 trailers, like the Shattered Fragments 'Deep Dive' I wrote, that's just SOOOO awesome!

Anaretsu: Sure it is.

6H: IT IS! Well, here you go. Thank you for reading my story!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments 

Final Fragment-Aftermath

* * *

It stopped as soon as it started, but they all knew that the stillness wouldn't last long. Sora and Cedeile looked at each other. They knew-they just did. It was time for goodbye. 

"Cedeile, are you coming with us?" he asked her. She looked at the ground and thought about it for a moment. Ryu and Aru watched her, wondering what she would say, and what would happen to them if she said 'yes.'

"I'm sorry Sora-I can't. I have to keep taking my own path." she replied. Ryu and Aru were puzzled.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because I have a mission-make it to the final purification and save 'him.' I haven't figured out the 'him' part yet, though. Oh yeah, and we have to find Silvia. It'll be easier if we split up, yeah?" She said. Sora nodded.

"I'm just being selfish. You have your way, and I have mine." he said. She nodded. The ground began to shake again, and the part Ryu and Aru were standing on broke away and began to move off into the distance.

"Cedeile!" They both called. Cedeile looked at them and then turned back to Sora.

"This is goodbye...for now." she said.

"Goodbye, Cedeile."

"Say hi to Kairi for me!" She yelled. She jumped off the edge of the ground and flew up towards the platform that was moving away from her. Herfingers just brushed the edge and nearly missed, but Aru and Ryu each grabbed one of her hands and helped her up. Sora looked down for a moment but then jetted his head up, like he remembered something.

"Cedeile!" he yelled, to get her attention. He threw something towards her and it sailed through the air. She caught it carefully in her hands and then looked at what his gift was. It was his necklace with the sliver crown on it. She looked back to him.

_When you walk away  
you don't hear me say  
please, oh baby, don't go  
simple and clean is the way that  
you're making me feel tonight  
it's hard to let it go. _

She looked down at him, confused, but he just grinned back up at her. She smiled sadly and waved. Suddenly, golden orbs of light began to float down around them.

_you're giving me  
too many things, lately  
you're all I need  
you smiled at me and said..._

Ryu looked over at Cedeile's back and smiled a bit to himself. Aru walked over to the edge of the platform and looked at the chain around her neck. She looked back up to the sky. It was like the light could grant wishes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked over to it's owner. Cedeile smiled down at her, and she smiled back. Cedeile left Aru's side and waved back at the fading Sora. Ryu came up to her and stood beside her.

_don't get me wrong I love you  
but does that mean I have to meet your father?  
when we are older you'll understand  
what I meant when I said no,  
I don't think life is quite that simple._

"Ryu?"

"Hmm?" he asked as Sora and the others completely faded from view.

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked. "Before, in the valley?"

"Oh, that." he said. "I wanted to say that we're friends now is all." he said.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Yes, that's all. God, were you expecting a love confession or something?" he huffed, but then blushed in embaresent at what he said.

"LOVE CONFESSION? I should just knock you off the damn platform right now!" she yelled. Aru turned to watch them argue. She laughed to herself.

"They're back to normal." she said quietly. Cedeile looked back up at the night sky and the golden light falling. Suddenly, beams of silvr glitter jetted up above them. It was the stars- they were returning to the sky. Cedeile closed her eyes peacfully.

_When you walk away  
you don't hear me say  
please, oh baby, don't go  
simple and clean is the way that  
you're making me feel tonight  
it's hard to let it go. _

Out on some cliffs, the morning sun shone down on them. Aru and Ryu walked down a path, talking about something when they noticed Cedeile lagging behind. They turned to see her looking out at the ocean as it splashed up against the rocks at the base of the cliffs. She looked back at them, not knowing they were waiting for her. She smiled and ran towards them, and they continued walking. Overhead, doves flew by, and swooped down over the ocean.

_the daily things  
that keep us all busy  
are confusing me  
that's when you came to me,  
and said_

Back on the newly restored Destiny Island, Kairi was in the secret place again, alone. She had seen the picture of Sora giving her the paopu, and had draw in her giving one to him. As she stood to go, she turned as saw a rock pushed aside in the wall, leading to a new area. She crawled through and was amazed at what she saw. She turned in a full circle, the presence of a lonely child still there.

_wish I could prove I love you  
but does that mean I have to walk on water?  
when we are older you'll understand  
it's enough when I say so.  
And maybe, so things are that simple._

In the corner, she imagined Cedeile sitting against the wall, leaning against the rock. She turned and smiled, and then disappeared. Kairi saw a smeared image on the wall. She wiped away some of the grime and gasped at what she saw. It was a pretty good drawing of a boy in cloak-it looked exactly like Ryu. She picked up a rock and wrote his name underneath it.

"Cedeile..." she said out loud in thought. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. A girl her age stood there, smiling.

_When you walk away  
you don't hear me say  
please, oh baby, don't go  
simple and clean is the way that  
you're making me feel tonight  
it's hard to let it go. _

"Hi there!" The girl said. Kairi's eyes went wide. This girl was so similar looking to her. No-this girl's hair was an indigo color, and chopped much shorter and in a much more boyish style than her own. The girl also had dark blue eyes, like the evening sky, but much bluer than Ryu's navy eyes. The girl wore a pale yellow tank top with a pale blue star on it, and a pair of blue shorts in the same shade.

"Hello!" the girl said again, grinning boyishly. "I just moved here with my parents! My name is Karri!" she replied.

_hold me  
whatever lies beyong this morning  
is a little later on  
regardless of warnings, the future  
doesn't scare me at all.  
nothing's like before._

(This is the part where the random images from the story flashed across the TV with the credits. I'll just write lyrics, and you can imagine your favorite scenes!)

_When you walk away  
you don't hear me say  
please, oh baby, don't go  
simple and clean is the way that  
you're making me feel tonight  
it's hard to let it go. _

_hold me  
whatever lies beyong this morning  
is a little later on  
regardless of warnings, the future  
doesn't scare me at all.  
nothing's like before._

_hold me  
whatever lies beyong this morning  
is a little later on  
regardless of warnings, the future  
doesn't scare me at all.  
nothing's like before.

* * *

_

6H: Okay, remember the part of the credits where they shows what happened to everyone in the end? Well, I'm going to do that! Except my way!

Anaretsu: feh. Just get it over with!

* * *

Destiny Islands 

The breeze blowed through the trees as Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie ran across the beach. Over on the other island where the village was, Cedeile's mom cried in their house, her father comforting his wife as best he can. They look at a family photo with a younger Cedeile and her younger brother

Traverse Town

Merlin was flipping through the pages of his large spell book, when he heard a knock at his door. He got up, smoothing out his robe. He went to see who it is and found himself looking down at a young girl's head. She wore ragged clothing, and her hair was a dark brown. She looked up at him with dark brown eyes and he looked back at her in shock.

"Nabuki...?"

Nightville

From up in the Castle, Lady Chain looked over the village, the wind blowing her hair back as she smiled down at the land. From behind her, a figure emerged from the castle. It was Kai, smiling at her. She walked up to him and they shook hands.

McFuzz Town

Silver Eye locked the door to his shop. A sign on the window said "Closed for Good!" He smiled as he walked down the street. Up above, fireworks were being shot into the air. Over in the main plaza, Benida twirled around, the mask absent from her face. Everyone in the square was maskless as well, and dancing together in celebration. Benida turned and smiled over at her father and mother, their masks also gone. They nodded at her, smiling.

Hallow Bastion

Yuna stood on the edge of the platform, looking out at the huge castle. She didn't remember it very well, but it was home, and others would be there who would remember her. She looked down. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. A hand suddenly touched her shoulder. She looked up and her bi-colored eyes went wide in surprise and joy. Tifa smiled back down at her.

Inside, they were all sitting in the library, reading, when the doors opened. Cid walked in, and behind him was Cloud. Leon and Aerith stood up suddenly from surprise. Aerith walked forward to him and grinned at him as he shifted his eyes away, nervous about being home again.

Book City

Up at Book Mountain, the library had been repaired. Kana came out of them and flew to the newly repaired railing of the balcony and stood on it. From the horizon, the sun could be seen peaking up over it. She sighed and looked at the land wistfully as morning dawned.

Ore Kingdom

The miners were back at work in the mines, and were bringing up loads of organic metal. From her place at the castle window, Mindy looked out over the tiny town and smiled. She turned back inside and smiled up at Risa and Rook. They smiled back and bowed for her. The little princess trembled and ran to hug Risa around her knees. Risa bended down and hugged back.

Atlantica

Ariel placed down a small arrangement of flowers in front of Makota and Kirisu's cave and put her hands together to pray for them. The currents carried some of the petals out over the currents where they floated endlessly.

Collusiuem

Phil grinned, proud ofh is work outside. Hercules joined him, crossing his arms and nodding in approval. A huge sign hung over the gates. "The New Champions! Cedeile the Heartblade Master and Sora the Keyblade Master! ALSO-Aru the Great Mage!"

* * *

The girl sat on the floor with her cup and handed the other one to her grandmother. The elderly lady oepned the book on her lap and began to read it to her granddaughter, who listened intently. 

"Grandma?"

"Yes?" The girl paused, looking sideways and then back up at the lady.

"Will she be coming this way, you think? The heartblade master, I mean." The lady smiled and nodded knowingly.

"It is hard to tell, my child. You see, you never know where the path will take you. Just follow it along, and don't ever hestiate to follow it, for great things lie at the end of it."

* * *

Cedeile kicked at a stone on the path and sighed. Ryu and Aru came to a stop behind her. 

"What is it now?" Ryu asked, annoyed.

"We've been walking for miles and miles, and still nothing! Ansem could be anywhere with Silvia right now, and here we are in some DAMN FIELD, wandering like rats in a cheese maze!"

"Cedeile, it's MICE that they put in those mazes." Aru said.

"Damn it! Where are we anyway?" she yelled out.

"Would you shut up?" Ryu told her more than requested. "Let's keep moving. We'll at least be going somewhere, even if we don't know where."

"But why! What's the point?" Cedeile whined.

"The destination isn't always what's most important." Ryu said. Suddenly, a dove from over them dropped a piece of paper. It fluttered down to them, and Cedeile caught it in her hands. They all looked at it. It was an envelope with a strange seal on the back.

"What is it?" Aru asked.

"God knows. Open it, Cedeile." Ryu said.

"Open it, what?"

"Open it or I'll smack you over the head harder than I ever had before!"

"Works for me!" Cedeile tore through the paper and pulled out the document inside.

"Well? Read it!" Ryu demanded.

"Alright, alright." she said. She unfurled the paper to it's full size and began to read. "'Dear Cedeile, Ryosuke the Fragment hunter, Aru the mage, and Hikari Tagami, the one who created the keyblade and heartblade,' Phew! What an intro! Okay, Ryu, stop giving me a death glare! 'I'm afraid I haven't properly thanked you for your hard effort. There wasn't much time at the end, but I wanted to show my grattitude towards you. Seems that everyone focuses on Sora, doesn't it? I wouldn't be surprised if, when this story was recorded for years to come, that they'd cut your half of it out. But you have overcome such great things. Fighting demons, saving lives, purifying the heartless, and finding the fragments of Silvia are all amazing accomplishments. You were right, Cedeile. You were meant to take that other path, seperate from Sora. All of you have done so well, even without my guidence. I wished I could've been of more help to you, but there just wasn't a way it could be done. But now that Hikari Tagami is with you, I won't have to worry anymore. She is indeed a wise guardian, and I have nothing but respect for her. I'm sure she didn't get the chance to say this, but she was the one that created that heartless in front of the keyhole at Hallow Bastion, as a test to make sure you were ready. She was also the one Sora heard at the door, and the one in his dream. But I doubt she'll know anything of the final purification you seek, Cedeile. You see, the heartblade is a mystery to even her. You have yet to meet the one who can open all the doors for you, Cedeile. Ryosuke, do not blame yourself for Ansem taking Silvia. Your family never knew about the secret of the fragments. In fact, you have actually helped us a great deal, for now that Silvia is awake, she'll be much easier to find. She hasn't FULLY awakened yet, and there are some things she must accomplish before we seal her away again, but this will come to pass in time. Aru, memories are not as important as you think, but still, seek them out. And never let yourself think you do not matter. You DO matter, Aru. You are a talented mage and a caring soul. Plus, within you is the last of dark, the original form of darkness. You must protect that last bit of dark from darkness, so that one day it can return to how it used to be. We will surely meet again, and when that time comes I hope to speak with you face to face. You three are all impressive young indivduals, who will make a great difference in all the worlds. Till then,

King Mickey

PS- Riku says that you will not have to wait forever to see us again.'"

"Wow." Ryu said. "He had alot of good stuff to say about us." Aru kept repeating the last line over and over in her head.

'I'll be able to see you again, Riku...I'll wait for that day...'

"Yeah. He's not a half bad guy. I wonder how he knew all this stuff about Silvia and Hikari Tagami? Oh well, I guess we'll have to ask him next time." Cedeile said, folding up the letter and putting it in her pocket.

"Now what?" Aru asked. As soon as she asked that, the fragment radar began to go off. They were all stunned for awhile-the hadn't heard that sound in so long. Ryu pulled it out and looked at it.

"What is it?"

"It's a faint signal, but it's there. Must be Silvia! Let's go!" He put it back in his cloak, and Cedeile dashed off ahead of them. Ryu and Aru followed as she went up the path, wind streaming through her black hair.

'This isn't the end of our journey. It's just the beginning of a new one. And over the horizon is where it'll take us, to a new place we've never seen before. I can't wait till tomorrow comes!" Cedeile thought as she jumped in the air for joy, Ryu and Aru behind her, the three of them laughing from happiness and joy.

SHATTERED FRAGMENTS-END

5/15/04-3/23/05

* * *

6H:IT'S OVER! Shattered Fragments has finally ended! 

Anaretsu: YAY! NO MORE PAIN!

6H: I'll look forward to seeing you all in Kingdom Hearts-Adventures at Castle Chocobo!

Anaretsu:...wha?

6H:There's a sequal.

Anaretsu: Damn.

6H:Till then! Thank you for all your reviews! You guys kept Shattered Fragments going, even in it's darkest hours through getting kicked off the net and the long reposting process. Thank you all! You guys are great!

Six-

A little note of Karri:

Karri was a character I saw in a dream I had. It was really weird, and I'm not going to describe it, save for that Karri was in it with Kairi and Sora and Riku. When I woke up, I really thought she was a real character in the game! I debated with myself for awhile about it and then I thought-"Hey! Great plot twist! Let's put her in!" She'll pop up later in Adventures at Castle Chocobo, or AaCC for short. I don't plan to reveal her true purpose till KH2, though. Heh heh.


	78. AaCC trailers 1 and 2

6H:Welcome back! It's trailer time! (dances)

Anaretsu: Why are we doing this?

6H:I don't know. Note that I will be using the japanese names of the unknowns. (Lakchine, Vixen, Marucia, as opposed to Larxene, Vexen, and Maluxcia, or however it's spelled.)

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments

Adventures At Castle Chocobo-Trailer 1

* * *

_donna tokidatte_

Cedeile fights through a horde of heartless, using the heartblade. A girl with long, pale hair turns around to face the screen. (that sounds so lame...) Ryu draws out his sword against a girl in pink clothes with dark brown hair.

Cedeile: "We'll search for our memories!"

_tada hitoride_

Aru fights the heartless, but gets knocked back into the air. Before falling, she turns into Hikari Tagami, who lands on her feet and summons fire to her hands. She takes out all the heartless with ease. The pale haired girl tells Cedeile "You don't know anything, do you? And you're the heartblade master?"

Ryu: "I'll find the fragments to repent for my sins."

_unmei wasurete_

Hikari Tagami confronts Vixen. "You are behind this? That boy with the silver hair is yours, right?" Axel and Marucia talk. Marucia says "She must not get any farther. You know what to do." Namine sits alone in an empty room. "That girl with the black hair has no memories. But if I didn't do it, who did?"

Aru: "Riku...wait for me..."

_ikitekitanoni_

Cedeile reaches her hand up at something. Ryu charged forward with his sword. Aru cluthes onto the wall, looking up at the sky. Hikari raises her head. Sora runs across the field, smiling back at Donald and Goofy. Riku and Mickey walked through the darkness in unknown coats.

_totsuzen no hikari no naka megasameru_

Namine turns around. Everyone from Cedeile's journey stands in a white void. We zoom past them in this order-Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Kai, Benida, Tifa and Yuna, Nabuki, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Riku, Kairi, Sora, Ryu, Aru, and Hikari-to focus on a boy in the back of the group, standing by himself. Everything fades out before we get to see his face.

_mayonakani..._

_Kingdom Hearts-Adventures at Castle Chocobo

* * *

_

Trailer 2

Cedeile stands in a white marble room. On the stairs before her is a hooded figure, She gets into a fighting stance, her heartblade ready. She glares at the man.

"Are you ready to learn the price of memory?" He asks her.

_donna tokidatte  
tada hitoride_

Cedeile, Ryu, and Aru look up at something, determination in their eyes. Cloud sits on a huge, golden throne, looking back at them.

"You know the rules of the game."

The pale haired girl turns around and looks at Cedeile.

"I made a promise to someone, that I would tell you the truth."

_unmei wasurete_

The pale haired girl stands in a white hall alone. She holds her weapon at her side.

"Hikari Tagami is here? Damn! That woman breaks all the laws of the trinity!" she says.

"Heartblade master, I have orders to get rid of you." Axel tells Cedeile, who stands beside the pale haired girl in another hall.

"What should I do, your majesty?" The dark brown haired girl in pink asks Cloud as she stands behind his throne. He looks into a little, glass sphere that he holds in his hand.

"You have your orders already. This should be interesting." he replied.

_ikitekitanoni  
totsuzen no hikari no naka_

Marucia stands in front of Namine.

"You will erase the memories of the girl with the heartblade master!" he tells her.

Lakchine, Vixen, and Axel stand together in a room. Lakchine leans against a wall, smiling slyly. Axel raises an eyebrow, intrigued.

"What do you have planed for him?" he asks. She smirks evily.

"I was thinking of making his soul break by making him remember the one so precious to him." Vixen crosses his arms, looking angry.

"Those guys on the other side cause so much trouble for us! They can't even keep their visitors from coming over here." A hooded figure enters the room.

"Relax, Vixen. This is a great oppertunity."

_megasmeru_

Cedeile stands alone on Destiny Islands, looking around.

"This place does feel famillar to me." she says. Aru is alone in a dark void, walking around by herself. Vixen appears behind her.

"I don't get it! Why didn't the place closest to your heart appear?" he demands.

Cedeile and the pale haired girl talk in Traverse Town.

"So, you really don't know this place? You journeyed here a long time ago, but this place was important!" the pale haired girl tells her.

"I'm telling you! I really don't remember this place!" Cedeile yells back.

_mayonakani..._

_Kingdom Hearts-Adventures at Castle Chocobo

* * *

_


	79. Deep Dive

6H:Deep Dive time!

Anaretsu:Boo.

6H:Everyone grab some popcorn and have a seat! It's time for the Shattered Fragments version of Deep Dive!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Shattered Fragments 

Deep Dive (KH2 trailer one)

* * *

Another Side, Another Story 

Deep Dive

Cedeile sat in the field alone, looking at the stars in the night sky above. Her long black hair blew in the nightwind as she stood at the crossroads.

_There's no one here...

* * *

_

On a dark, desolate beach, rain beat down hard upon the ground. The violent waves washed a glass bottle onto shore.Inside was a piece of brown, tattered paper.

_A fragmented tale..._

_A world without you..._

_The eyes will close...

* * *

_

_A sin so deep_

_A story forgotton_

_A tragic love, lost..._

A hooded figure stepped out of a rock on a dark beach and walked forward, their boots cruching into the rough sand. One of their eyes from underneath the hood glowed with an eeire light.

* * *

_The memory beyond..._

_A tale buried within time..._

A different hooded figure walked down a rainy street. Water gathered in dark puddles on the ground. If he had looked close enough, he would've seen the reflection of someone on the building behind him, in the same dark cloak as he wore. Suddenly, creatures began to rise from the ground, surrounding him. Without another thought, he took out his two weapons-keyblades. One was black-Oblivion. The other white-Oathkeeper. He swung them around, and a clanging chime filled the air. It was as if he and his heartless foes danced while engaged in battle. They jumped up in the air above him, but he threw the Oathkeeper to slice through them. He flipped in the air, taking out several, and then landed on the steps of a tall building. He cursed under his breath and looked up.

_Something so simple..._

On top of the building, standing behind the screens, was a silver haired boy with a blindfold over his eyes. His long hair blew violently in the storm. He nodded to the boy below, and he began to scale the building, running up it to lose his enemies.

_A mistake in time_

_Destiny, taken off course_

From another building nearby, another hooded figure stood , watching the plot unfold. Slowly, he raised his hands and cast back his hood, shaking out his spiky, black hair. His eyes were hidden under his long bangs as he moved to the edge of the building. He moved his hands, and in them materilzed a long staff-a heartblade, but with no color to it and no ribbons hanging off it.

_"It wasn't like it was on purpose, Cedeile..."_

XIII

_"Where's Sora?_

_"We must find him."_

_"Sora's missing?"_

The silver haired boy jumped up into the air and began to fall down through the air. The boy running up the building threw the Oblivion to him and he caught it, slicing through two heartless coming at him.

12

_Ansem's other report_

_A creation born of ignorance_

_"He didn't expect us."_

The black haired boy ran over to the edge of his own building and jumped to another building.

11

_Behind the Darkness Door to the light_

_A missing key, a lost chain_

He flipped himself down into a fire escape and began to run down it furiously, as if trying to stop something.

Meanwhile, on the building, the two boys passed each other, the one flying down, the other climbing up. They eyed each other for a brief moment before passing.

10

_The secret place_

_"His voice...it's left me"_

_"This time, I'll fight."_

_The other Secret place_

_"A door...that was something I remembered..."_

9

_A world between A forgotton world_

_The Gathering_

_"They are mere shadows, called together by Silvia's awakening."_

_"So, you knew all along?"_

The black haired boy stopped in his tracks, still high in the air, and leaned out over the railing. The heartless were gathering. It was not a good sign. He frowned, exposing his gritted teeth, shook his head, and continued running.

VIII

_Nobody..."Who is Nobody, you ask?"_

_"She was just my shell...Riku..."_

_"So Aru never had any memories."_

_Trinity soilders_

Again he slid to a stop, only this time he climbed up onto the railing and balanced on it for a moment, his cloak billowed out behind him.

VII

_ENDLESS_

_"It's been a full circle. You see, it starts and ends with me."_

_HEARTLESS_

_"You are the source of all Heartless."_

_"We've come for you my liege."_

_"The holder of the purest heart could become the ulitmate of all heartless. That's his goal."_

Flashbacks. Cedeile falls through the sky, as if in a dream. Ryu turns around, his navy eyes narrow. Aru casts her fire arc spell, killing off several heartless. At end of the world, Hikari Tamgami stands up, throwing her hair out of her eyes. Sora throws something through the darkness. Riku reaches out his hand from the water. Kairi looks up at the black sky...

The black haired boy calmly leaned forward and fell off the railing, flying smoothly down the building. Heartless noticed him at last and jumped up for him. He smirked, and swung his heartblade in front of him, sending a wave of grey,dull light at them. They were wiped out.

_The Thirteenth Order_

_Fragment Hunters_

6

_Memamorphisis_

_"Sora...why?"_

_"Your highness, but why!"_

_"Why...? You told me nothing but lies!"_

5

_Change the 3rd key_

_The Seven Forms_

4

_End of the World_

_"What is this place?"_

_Hikari Tagami_

_"Is this the anwser you've been searching for?"_

_"This is the world in it's true form."_

_"Maybe our journy meant nothing after all."_

_"For five hundred years, my soul haunted this place as a forgotton fragment of memory."_

_A failed attempt_

3

_Paradise_

_"She can take me there."

* * *

_

_We'll go together._

II

* * *

The hooded figure approached a figure sitting on a rock. The sitting one turned, only the bottom half of their face visable. They muttered inaudiable words that only the other could hear. 

"He looks...just like...you..."

* * *

A wave crashed onto shore, washing over a figure dressed in dark red. It was an older Cedeile, her black hair slightly messier and much longer. Her tattered bandana was tied around her right arm. Her eyes were closed peacfully and her hands were folded together. Another wave crashed over her, leaving a weathered piece of paper over her hands... 

_"Shadows of the past always come back to haunt us..."_

Kingdom Hearts 2:Shadows of Past

Everything will change...

* * *

6H:Is that not awesome! 

Anaretsu:No, not really really.

6H:Boo to you. I'd love to hear your theories! And it's poll time!

Anaretsu: Huh?

6H: I'd like you all to tell me the following-

1. The funniest moment in SH

2. The saddest moment

3. The most gruesome moment

4. The cutest moment

6H: I'd just like to know what everyone liked or didn't like. You don't have to anwser all four if you don't want to. I might write an ASAS for this, but depends on what you think. It'd be very different from the original ASAS, but I have a cool idea...

Anaretsu: Damn it! She's plotting!

6H: heh heh...


End file.
